A World Divided
by Iama2p
Summary: Five years after successfully defending his title, Ash faces a new kind of challenge as an old friend vanishes without a trace. Sequel to 'The Lost Master'.
1. Chapter 1

The buzzer sounded three times, loud in the small room. The girl took a quick glance at her waist, to make sure all six Pokéballs were there. She stood up, and shook her long hair away from her face. She was dressed in a pair of close fitting trousers that hinted at the toned muscle of her legs. A plain tank top under her jacket completed her look. She smiled to herself as she turned to the door. Despite her age of nearly sixteen she was still very small meaning that she was easily underestimated by many opponents, and up until recently had dressed the part. It gave her great satisfaction to thrash opponents when many had thought of her as just a "cute" young girl. However, she knew that strategy would not work against this opponent. He would know it and be expecting it. So she had gone for the confident look, in the hope it would give her an edge.

The buzzer sounded again, and the girl started to move, striding forwards towards the big light of the stadium. As she walked forwards, the voice of the announcer rang out clear.

" _It's been five years since this stadium was used. At the start of this year's Johto League there was a commemorative service to remember those killed by the terrorist attack five years ago. Their names, inscribed on the largest stretch of wall that remains from the original Silver Stadium, will never be forgotten. Ladies and Gentlemen, please be upstanding in memory of the victims."_

The girl stopped, as she had been told, a few metres short of the light. Still invisible to those in the stadium she took a moment to compose herself.

" _It is fitting that the one of the trainers to first fight in this stadium was one affected by the tragedy. She is one of Johto's own, two time reigning champion of the Johto League, aiming for a record breaking third consecutive victory. Show your appreciation, for the mysterious, the beautiful, the Queen of Johto. It's Mellanie Rigger!"_

Mellanie strode out into the cauldron of noise in the stadium, a huge grin on her face. It gave her a buzz every time she heard that title. The Queen of Johto. The years since she had first been at the Silver Conference had been crazy for her. Training with the Pokémon Master which had made her a stronger trainer. Then she spent time away, training with Professor Oak. In terms of league titles she had outstripped her childhood friend, Sam Fernandez. He was still a formidable trainer, but he had never tried to take her on in Johto. Although he had won the Indigo League in Kanto two years earlier. He hadn't gone with her when she had trained with Professor Oak, saying he wanted to spend more time with his family. When Mellanie had come back, she had done so just in time to enter the Johto League. The way she had taken it by storm had raised eyebrows, giving rise to a host of rumours that she was going to take on other regions, or tackle the World League. Mellanie had done neither. Instead she had returned to her training, and come back to defend her crown the following year, winning again. And now she was here for the third year in a row. Her future intentions had never been made clear, as the media had struggled to get interviews with her, protection extended from her mentor. Her first major interview was planned for after this match, regardless of the outcome. But then Mellanie knew she'd win. It was what she had pushed herself to do. She'd spent the last five years pushing herself to be one of the best around.

" _And facing her, hoping to end her remarkable winning streak in the Johto League, Max Maple!"_

Mellanie grinned across the field as Max strode out. His glasses were gone, replaced by contact lenses which made him seem less bookish. Mellanie had watched him fight his way through the earlier rounds, but never really feared that he might be dangerous to her. His tactics were always brilliant, but she knew she could match him with hers. And her Pokémon would be better trained. Max Maple was in for a schooling.

Mellanie looked up into the stands to try to spot her mentor. He had always said that he would try to make as many of her battles as he could, but it didn't appear he was there. She sighed. Despite being his first ever student, and one of the few that knew who he was, the Pokémon Master could still be distant to her. She hadn't seen him for months now; he hadn't been at home the times she'd returned there, and he hadn't managed to make it to any of her matches.

Max arrived at the middle of the field and held out his hand for Mellanie to shake.

"Good luck Mel." He said, a smile on his face. "You're going to need it to beat me."

Mellanie laughed. "Somehow I think you'll be the one needing luck." She turned, her hair settling into place around her shoulders as she reached her spot and withdrew her first Pokéball. A Pokémon that hadn't been used yet in this tournament, and so would throw Max off his rhythm. She hoped. Regardless, she knew she had to start with this Pokémon. After all, it/he/she had been there at the very end of the last battle in this stadium.

Mellanie threw her Pokéball and an Ampharos appeared. Across the field Max's jaw? dropped, and he hurriedly put the Pokéball he had chosen back onto his belt only to take it off again, then replace it.

"What's wrong Max?" Mellanie called in a light tone.

"You've trained that Ampharos for power." Max accused. "It's not your usual strategy."

"Is that a problem?" Mellanie asked sweetly.

Max grinned. "You wish." Decisively he pulled a Pokéball from his belt and threw it, and his Haunter appeared. Mellanie grinned. She was determined to enjoy this battle.

It was close, much closer than she had expected. Max had played her during the early exchanges, before she realized that he had planned to use Haunter against her powerhouse. Despite the total failure of her ploy, Ampharos was able to outlast Haunter, before taking a break allowing Totodile to rack up another quick win. After that it became a lot more gruelling, and despite her best efforts the next three rounds went to Max. However to get in front, he had been forced into using all of his Pokémon, which meant that Ampharos' return was a lot more effective on tired opponents. When Max finally managed to defeat her, Totodile was able to wrap it up, giving her the win with two Pokémon left. She was smiling when she shook the brainiac's hand as he grinned ruefully back.

"I thought I had you for a while there."

"No such luck this time." Mellanie said. "Although I'll admit, you were close. Closer than I expected."

"I'll get you soon." Max promised, before turning away. Within moments Mellanie was swept along to receive her trophy, her picture with her victorious team taken once again, going up in the Hall of Fame. Leaving the stadium, avoiding the crowds of supporters by hiding in a blacked out car. The price of fame, as she had rapidly realized, was the people that followed you. It wasn't so bad when she hadn't entered a tournament for a while, but immediately after a victory, she would always be followed by hordes of fans. It was one thing that her mentor had refused to do for her. When she had asked his reply had been very simple.

" _Find a way to deal with them. I did."_

" _But you just don't ever talk to them!" Mellanie had protested._

 _There had been a gleam in his eye when he answered with an easy grin. "That's my way. You can use it if you want, but I suspect you'll want to find your own."_

Mellanie hugged herself in the back of the car, curling up into a small ball. She missed him. The Pokémon Master had been the closest thing she had ever known to a loving father. He had given her everything she could ever have asked for. But she hadn't seen him for nearly eight months now. She had headed off to do some training in the wilderness, something that he had encouraged. When she had come back for a few days, he hadn't been on Mystery Island. Then she had headed off to run through the Johto gyms once again, taking her time and enjoying the trip. She didn't technically need to, but she enjoyed travelling with Sam and meeting all the Gym Leaders again. It was when she had gone around this year, she had realized how popular she was around Johto. Every Gym Leader had invited them to stay with them, asked them to spend time with their own trainees, and fought them using their absolute best Pokémon, the ones that usually didn't make it into Gym battles. When Mellanie had commented on it to Sam, her friend had laughed.

"You're the hero of Johto." He had said. "You were the young kid kidnapped by Team Rocket that went on to become a great trainer. The more they dig into your past, the better it becomes. Self-made? No loving parents? Coupled with the fact that you're damn attractive? It's a small wonder that you're so popular. Welcome to being a celeb Mel."

Mellanie had burst out laughing, partly at Sam's blush and partly because she knew she was doing the exact same thing. She leaned in and kissed his cheek before he could stop her.

"You're adorable. You know that right?"

Sam had blushed even more, before growling something unintelligible at her. It had led to her thinking more about boys though. Who she would date if they asked. She'd been asked several times by guys that she'd met, but she'd said no to all of them. Delia Ketchum had been sympathetic when Mellanie had wanted an opinion.

"You may not feel it dear, but you're still young" she had said. "Wait until they are something special. That's what you deserve."

Mellanie looked up from her thoughts when she heard a tap on the dashboard. The driver was looking at her sympathetically.

"You'll be fine Miss." He said with a kind smile. "I've watched you enough to know that."

Mellanie smiled at him, before undoing her seatbelt and climbing out of the car. There were a group of people waiting to meet her.

"Miss Rigger?" One of them asked. Mellanie nodded, not trusting her voice. "It's great to have you here with us. If you would follow me, your interview is scheduled to start in fifteen minutes."

* * *

"Tonight we have a very special guest on our show." Zane Zito said, a big grin on his face. "She's young, she's single and she is utterly fearsome at battling. Please welcome Mellanie Rigger, the Queen of Johto!"

The camera panned out to see Mellanie sat in a chair opposite Zane, the battle analyst and the man who was interviewing her. Mellanie looked around the studio, looking at the cameras all focused on her. She smiled weakly, before looking back at Zane.

"It's a pleasure to be here Zane." She said, hoping her voice didn't betray her nerves.

"So." Zane said, leaning in towards her. "This is the third year in a row you've won the Johto League, but the first time you've given an interview. Can you tell us why?"

Mellanie gazed at the analyst, who instantly leaned back in his chair, retreating from the piercing gaze. "I guess I was just too young before." Mellanie answered. "I mean, I'm still only fifteen. I could have easily waited a few more years."

"Years?" Zane asked with a wide grin. "But you'd be denying all your fans the chance to know what goes on in your head!"

Mellanie tried to hold in a laugh, but ended up with a huge smile plastered across her face. "Well, you know. I have to do what I think is right. Two years ago, I would never have been able to sit here and give a decent interview."

"I think you underestimate yourself." Zane said. "But to move on, your third win in a row, something nobody has ever achieved. How many years are you going to keep going like this?"

"I honestly have no idea." Mellanie answered. "I mean, I'll probably keep training for and entering the Johto League, but one day somebody will beat me. Until then I will keep training, keep fighting along and keep trying to be the best trainer I can be."

"How did you become so dominant, and at such a young age?"

"How I became dominant is a question of training. I'm not saying that the other trainers don't train, but I've met few with a regime like mine. It keeps my Pokémon as healthy as they can be."

"Can you share any parts of your training regime with us?"

Mellanie sent a shrewd glance at her questioner. "And give you all my advantage?"

Zane laughed. "I guess not then. However, while we are on the topic of training, can you clear up something? There have been persistent rumours that you've trained with the Pokémon Master. Would you care to comment?"

Mellanie froze for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I have trained with Champion, yes. He invited me to train with him some time ago and I accepted."

Zane smiled. "You are a very lucky woman Mellanie. Now, you've been reticent with details about your private life. In particular, any boys you have your eyes on?"

Mellanie stared at Zane. She had expected the question to lead to a whole host more, trying to find out information about the Pokémon Master. As far as she was aware, this was one of the most personal interviews that anybody who knew who he actually was had ever been in, yet Zane – who was an experienced analyst – was letting it go.

"Mellanie?" Zane asked gently. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" She said quietly.

"Right." Zane said briskly. "Now, are you going to tell me all about your love life?"

Mellanie recovered to smile weakly. "I'm fifteen Zane. How many boyfriends do you expect me to have?"

"You tell me."

"None so far."

"Keep 'em hoping then? Good on you Mellanie. Anyway, I think we are running out of time here, so we'll have to wrap this up with just one more question. What are your plans for after the tournament?"

"I'll probably be taking a couple of weeks to recover from the tournament, then get back to training. I might run a different region, I haven't really decided yet. So I'll just see if anything comes up."

"I wish you good luck. Thank you very much for joining us here tonight, and I hope we'll see you again soon" Zane said with a warm smile, before waiting a moment. A voice rang out, shouting that they were off air, and Mellanie relaxed into her seat.

"You okay?" Zane asked.

"Fine." Mellanie said, smiling at him. "I expected that to be a lot harder."

Zane laughed again. "Suffice it to say, there has been a lot of pressure on me since you agreed to this interview. Somebody at the Pokémon League does not want you put through too much. We were told to keep it short and make it easy."

Mellanie grinned. She knew exactly who that would be.

* * *

The car didn't have a driver this time. It drove itself up the familiar ramp to the gates that opened to let it in. She travelled along the road, before the car pulled up in front of the house. A figure was waiting at the doors, gazing out towards the road. Mellanie threw herself out of the car, charging up the steps and hurling herself at the figure of her mentor. The Pokémon Master. Ash Satoshi Ketchum.

After a long minute, Ash let go of the teenager, who grinned up at him.

"Hi Ash."

Ash smiled back down. "It's good to see you again Mellanie. Congratulations on your victory at the Johto League."

He turned back into the house, followed by Mellanie. Delia was waiting for them, dinner already on the table.

As she tucked in, Mellanie felt Ash's gaze on her.

"Ash?" She asked uncertainly.

"How was your interview?" He asked.

"Fine. I admitted you'd trained me, but Zane didn't ask anything else."

Delia laughed. "Mellanie, he knows. He watched the whole thing."

"Then why… oh." Mellanie said. "I found it easier than I expected. Thank you."

Ash nodded, and turned back to his food. It was often like this, quiet from the Pokémon Master when he was with her, but she didn't mind. A companionable silence was fine by her. Just being with him was fine by her.

After they finished, Ash stood up. "I need to go and train. Mellanie?"

"My Pokémon are tired." She said. "But if you're doing fitness I'll come with you."

As they set off on a run, it rapidly became obvious this wasn't a normal run for Ash. The pace was faster than Mellanie was used to, and kept increasing. She was desperately trying to keep up, but really struggling. All of Ash's Pokémon, so often happy to chat to her on the run were silent, forcing themselves onwards. Mellanie cast a glance at several, they seemed to be fine with the pace. It made her wonder just how far ahead of her Ash was.

Meganium appeared alongside her, a small vine extended for Mellanie to hold on to. She smiled at the Pokémon, who began transferring a small trickle of energy, enough to keep her going. As the group arced around towards the house, Ash finally slowed slightly.

"Mellanie, this is where you stop. You can't keep up with us."

"I'll try." She said defiantly.

Ash looked long and hard, before shrugging slightly. He turned and headed off, far faster than he had before. Mellanie surged forwards, but was rapidly left behind by the sheer pace of the Pokémon. She grimaced. She still wasn't sure how Ash did it, but every time she tried to compete with him, she felt utterly outclassed. She didn't even know how a human could run as fast as he did.

As Ash ran, Espeon settled into her run next to him. She didn't try to nuzzle him, at the speed they were going it would have been dangerous. Instead, she started speaking with her mind.

" _Ash, you'll have to tell her soon."_

"I know." Ash said, his voice not showing the strain of the pace he was setting. "But not yet."

" _When? She loved him, as she loves you. You were the family she never had."_

"Tomorrow." Ash said. "I'll tell her tomorrow before I head off."

" _Make sure you do, the sooner the better"_ Espeon warned. _"You're not the only one who has become fond of her."_

Ash waited a few moments, listening to the sound of his feet slamming onto the ground. "Tonight?"

" _As soon as possible."_ Espeon agreed.

Ash looked down at his companion, who met his gaze for a moment. She was right. Mellanie had become popular among the whole team, and they felt she deserved to know.

When the Pokémon settled into their battling practice, Ash sat meditating. Mellanie had joined him again, sitting quietly. Her own Pokémon were doing some light battling of their own, but nothing too strenuous.

"Mellanie." Ash said, his voice quiet, not opening his eyes.

"Yes?"

"You need to know where I've been these last few days."

The girl twisted, staring at him. He virtually never shared where he had gone when he was away from Mystery Island. He turned his gaze onto her, sadness showing in his eyes.

"It's Professor Oak. He's gone missing."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Right, well firstly I should probably say welcome back. Turns out I did have another one of these in me after all. Hopefully this won't take me quite as long to write as "The Lost Master" but it also won't be the only thing taking my time, so chapters are highly unlikely to be overly regular. I'll try, but I won't be able to set a regular update schedule. However, I do promise that I will finish this eventually, no matter how long it takes! What I'll probably do is write when I get a chance, and release chapters when they are ready. If I get some free time, you'll get them quicker. If I don't you'll get them slower. Although they'll probably be shorter than my usual. I'm aiming for somewhere between 4-5,000 words each time.**

 **On the note of this being a sequel, if you haven't read it, I would strongly recommend reading the story that precedes this one. You can find it through my profile. The reason I suggest this is that a fair bit happened (It is 235,000 words or so) and I won't be explaining it all here. So if you've read this chapter and have burning questions like "When did Professor Oak retire?", "Why is Ash sometimes called Champion?" or "Who on earth are Sam and Mellanie?" then go read it. Hopefully it'll answer your questions.**

 **As for those who said they'd like to see some one-shots from Ash's past. They are also in the works, but this has been written first. So you'll get what you asked for as well, if you'll just bear with me while I spend time typing furiously. While trying to get through an exceptionally busy period of my life. Yeah, I shouldn't have started this…**

 **As a final note, while I have a rough outline for the plot of this story (hopefully the name will make sense eventually), this is early on so if there is anything you desire from my stories, get it into a review or a PM. No guarantee I will listen, but if you don't ask I definitely wont!**

 **Anyway, that's it from me. Until I next get around to writing!**

 **Iama2p**


	2. Chapter 2

Ash stood on the cliff, gazing out across the ocean. On one side was Pikachu, his first ever Pokémon that had returned to his team after years of absence. On his other, Espeon, her presence the comfort it had always been in those years apart. Whenever he needed to think, he always came to the same spot. Looking out to the sea, he couldn't see any land, giving him a feeling of isolation that he relished. Yet if he turned around, he could see the fallen tree that he had destroyed in reaction to his mother arriving. A memory of when his isolation had ended. Over the years since he knew that he had mellowed. He was still distant to those he didn't know but his friends, however few, saw a much more open Ash. The way he had greeted Mellanie when she had arrived earlier, he knew he would never have done years ago. It hadn't diminished the aura of power he portrayed to the world. In public he was as fearsome as ever, if not more so. Ash chuckled slightly at the memory of his last appearance at the World League. The battle had been short, his opponent barely even landing a hit on Charizard.

Mellanie's reaction had been what he expected. She had stared at him, before turning away to hide the tears that sprung from her eyes. Delia had come out of the house and stared at Ash. She knew what the problem was, but that hadn't made it any easier. Mellanie had been taken inside, her Pokémon clustering around her for comfort. The accusing look Delia had thrown her son hadn't helped his mood. So he had turned away to get some time alone. Time for him to think.

There was a noise behind him. Ash turned to see his mother walking slowly towards him. It would be fair to say that Delia Ketchum looked older than most forty-six year olds, but it wasn't because she had aged badly in the last few years. It was the years before that which had taken their toll, the fear for her lost son. It was never discussed between them, but Ash felt guilty. Delia stopped next to him, and he turned to continue gazing out over the ocean.

"You could have handled that better." Delia said, breaking the silence.

Ash said nothing.

"She sees you as her father. She never told us why her parents don't care for her, but they don't. In her eyes, you're her father Ash. You need to help protect her."

Ash sighed. "I never expected to become a father. I'm not surprised I'm useless at it."

Delia smacked his arm. "Ash Ketchum, you should know better than that."

Ash chuckled, a warm sound echoing off the ocean. "I guess I deserved that."

"Yes you did." Delia said. "Since you've already decided that I won't get any actual grandchildren, you can at least take care of the adopted ones properly."

"I never said that you wouldn't get…" Ash trailed off under the gaze of his mother. "I suppose you've probably given up any chance of me having any children?"

"Ash, I've given up any chance of you ever getting a girlfriend." Delia said, a smile reaching her face. "I guess I'll never get to tell the story of how you went to collect Pikachu in your pyjamas."

Ash blushed slightly, before looking at the grin on his mother's face. "The worst part is that I think you actually would do that."

"It's what mothers are for." Delia said. "Embarrassing their children. Now, enough about you. What are you going to do about Mellanie? She loved Samuel Oak."

"I don't know." Ash said. "How are you managing? You loved the Professor as much, if not more."

"I'm older" Delia said simply. "And I've gone through much worse."

Ash winced. His mother hadn't meant to sound cruel, but he knew what she meant. Losing her only child would be far worse for her than losing her friend, no matter how close she was to him. After a long moment he turned to face his mother.

"You're better at this kind of thing than me." Ash said. "What do you suggest with Mellanie?"

Delia sighed. "I don't know either…" She trailed off, before her voice came back stronger. "You couldn't find him?" Ash shook his head. "What happened Ash? You said you'd keep an eye on him. How could he vanish?"

"I don't know." Ash answered truthfully. "I have friends all over the world who watch parts of the regions for me. These Pokémon are more prevalent inside the four regions, but there are still some outside. And those near the edge kept an eye on him when he came near to them. But five weeks ago he vanished."

"And it's taken you this long to find out?"

"No." Ash sighed. "Well yes, but not because of the reason you think. Those Pokémon cannot spend too long away from their parts of the world, but they can leave for a short while. The message took a while to make it to a Pokémon I'm in regular contact with. That's why it took so long. And when I went looking, there was no trace."

Delia shook her head. "Did he know you were tracking him?"

"I never told him, but that doesn't mean much with the Professor. I'm sure he knew."

"And now we have a problem." It wasn't a question from Delia, but Ash nodded anyway. "It all comes back to Mellanie."

Ash looked down for a moment. "Pikachu, go to her. Help her." Pikachu nodded and shot off. Ash turned back to his mother. "She's strong. She'll survive. But I'll keep her with me throughout this. If she needs me, I'll be there."

Delia looked into her sons eyes and saw the concern he felt for his young tutee there. "That's all I ask Ash. Protect her."

* * *

Ash stepped back into the house, to see Mellanie curled up in the corner of a sofa, Pikachu perched next to her. Despite the fact that he had known her for nearly six years, and tried to treat her like the young woman she had grown into, Ash sometimes found it hard. Somebody her size just felt like they needed protecting. He knew she played off it when battling, a ploy that he enjoyed watching. Delia had sent him back to try to fix things with his first ever tutee, but he didn't know what to say. He knew he had failed her, had failed his mother and failed Professor Oak. For nearly eight years, failure had haunted him until he had banished the memories of his defeat against Tobias with a victory that established himself as the best trainer in history. Now, five years later he had failed once again. And this time he couldn't run away from the consequences.

"Mellanie?" He asked softly. The girl looked up, the streaks on her face making it obvious that she had been crying, but the tears looked to have dried. She took a deep breath to compose herself as Ash moved across the room to sit next to her.

"I'm sorry." He started. "I didn't want to ruin your evening, not when you should be celebrating. But I felt you needed to know."

Mellanie looked at him, before turning her head away again.

"I wish I could tell you I know what happened." Ash continued. "But when you first started training with me, I promised you honesty."

Mellanie turned to Ash, and when her eyes met him there was a steel to her gaze.

"You also said you would keep an eye on him."

Ash sighed. "I know. And I have, as much as possible."

"So what happened to him?" Mellanie asked.

"I don't know." Ash said honestly. "Our friends watch him, whenever he comes near. But a few weeks ago he vanished. There is no evidence of where he might be, no clues we can follow. We spent the last few days chasing every lead we could, but without any luck."

Mellanie blinked. "Espeon and Alakazam couldn't find anything?"

Ash shook his head. "And neither could Mewtwo."

The surprise registered on the teenager's face before she could stop it. "Mewtwo came with you? I haven't seen him in…"

"Years." Ash finished. "But yes, he found us out there. He said something about a disturbance that he had come to investigate, but couldn't tell me anything else."

Mellanie turned back towards the corner of the sofa. "You really did look out for him, didn't you…"

It wasn't a question, but Ash nodded anyway. He then stood up, causing Mellanie to twist back towards him once more.

"I won't ask you for anything tonight" he said. "Tonight is your night, you made history today. But at some point, I would welcome your input on this."

"Mine?" Mellanie asked, the confusion clear in her voice. "But surely I'd have nothing to add…"

"You are an extremely capable trainer." Ash said. "And another opinion would be of use. You don't think the same way I do, and you can come at the problem from another angle."

"But…" Mellanie said, her voice trailing off.

"No buts Mellanie." Ash said, a smile playing at his lips. "Do not put yourself down. As my first ever student, I had high expectations of you, and thus far you have met them."

Mellanie stared at Ash, willing him to say the thing that she had longed to hear for so long. The thing her parents had never told her. That Ash had hinted at, but never quite said properly.

"I am proud of you Mellanie." Ash said. "Do not think that I am not."

And with that he turned and strode out of the room, heading back outside his house, leaving Mellanie curled up on the sofa with Pikachu cuddling her. And despite the news that she had heard that night, there was a huge smile plastered across her face.

The following morning Mellanie came out of her room to find Delia cooking breakfast. However, as she looked around, there was an emptiness around the house, as if something was missing. Mellanie had been around for long enough to know what it meant. Despite there being a group of Ash's Pokémon outside, eating their own food, she knew that their trainer would not be there.

"Where did he go?" She asked Delia.

"I'm afraid I don't know dear" the elderly woman answered. "He left late last night after you had gone to bed. I think he only wanted to come back to congratulate you and to tell you."

"Did he leave a message at all?" Mellanie asked.

Delia nodded. "He said he had one more thing he wanted to chase up. You were to think about what he said last night and he'll talk to you when he gets back."

Mellanie nodded absentmindedly, her thoughts elsewhere. She was thinking of alternatives as to how she could help Ash find Professor Oak, determined to have a plan when he got back.

* * *

There was a thud on the door of the Pokémon laboratory. Gary Oak heard it and groaned; he was really hoping to spend some time working today, but people kept coming in to distract him.

"Misty?" He shouted, before realising that she wasn't there. She'd left that morning in order to go do some final training before a tournament. Gary groaned again as he heard another loud thud. He strode through his lab to see who was trying to get in. He swung the door open to look into the eyes of his girlfriend, Misty Waterflower.

"Hey Red." Gary said, uncertainly. "I thought you were going away training today?"

Misty grinned as she stepped in, kissing her boyfriend on his cheek. Gary saw another person behind her, who he also recognized. Samuel Fernandez.

"I was going to head off because I wanted to find some place where I could find trainers who could challenge me." Misty said. "But then I saw Sam, and he said he was coming to spend a couple of days in Pallet Town. I figured he'd be pretty decent opposition. I mean, he won the Kanto League last time it was on, so he has to be half-decent."

"So I told Misty we should come back, and I'd beat her here." Sam said with a wide grin on his face.

Gary laughed. "I bet she took that well."

Misty glared at the two of them as they burst out laughing once more.

"Well…" Sam said. "I'm still alive, so I think she took it well."

"Very funny." Misty muttered as she glared at the two of them. "Anyway Gary, are you complaining at having me back already?"

Gary blushed slightly. "Not at all."

"Really?" Misty said, stepping forwards slightly, somewhere between menacing and seductive. "Because I could have sworn I heard you shouting for me when we knocked… Are you getting too dependent on me Professor Oak?"

Gary blushed slightly. "Well… you know… it's been…"

"It's been what, exactly?" Misty asked, taking another step forwards.

Gary gulped. "I missed you?" He said hopefully.

Misty took another step forwards. "Nope." She said, a playful smile now on her lips. "You don't get off that easily. Are you becoming dependent on me Gary?"

"I err… I don't think so?" Gary said, backing up against a table behind him.

"Really?" Misty said, still advancing until there were only a few feet between them. "Then why were you calling for me to get the door? Had you forgotten I was gone?"

Gary looked around desperately for an escape, but Sam was nowhere in sight. As Misty stopped in front of him, he tried once more.

"I love you?"

Misty grinned. "I know." She leaned in and kissed him, letting him draw her in closer. After a few moments she broke away, looking back into the lab.

"Where did Sam go?"

Gary shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe he didn't want to see what you were going to do to me?"

"What, kill you?"

Gary laughed. "You wouldn't kill me Red. You'd miss me."

Misty laughed, before kissing her boyfriend again, and turning away and heading deeper into the lab.

"Are you two finished?" a voice came. Gary turned to see Sam appear in a different doorway.

"Yep. Where did you go?"

"Away from watching." Sam retorted. "Seriously, do you think I want to see that?"

Gary smiled, before gesturing after Misty. "Fair enough. Didn't you say you were looking for a battle with Misty?"

Sam grinned. "She doesn't stand a chance. It'll be good practice though."

Gary looked at Sam, surprised by the casual arrogance in the young trainer. Although Sam was a good trainer, it had still been a surprise when he had won the Kanto League 18 months ago, it being one of his first tournaments since the Johto League. Gary had gone to watch him, but had been surprised when Mellanie hadn't appeared. According to Sam she had been training, but her failure to appear had still surprised many of the 'Old Gang' as they often referred to themselves. But then her own record in the Johto League was stunning. Gary often felt that the two of them had far surpassed him, especially after he had begun to focus on his research. But for him to dismiss Misty who was an excellent trainer in her own right was surprising.

"I guess you'll see." Gary settled for. "Anyway, I need to get back to work so I'll leave the two of you to it."

As Sam turned to leave, something crossed Gary's mind for a moment. "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam asked, half turning back towards Gary.

"Misty said you were already coming to Pallet Town." Gary said. "Why?"

Sam smiled. "I thought I'd come early for the contest final, and since you would almost certainly be going it would give me a chance to see you for a bit."

"Ah." Gary said. "Yeah, we're going. Brock will be arriving soon as well and we'll all travel together. You want to come with us?"

Sam grinned. "Thought you'd never ask. Now, I have to go thrash Misty."

Gary watched him leave, a smile on his face. He always enjoyed seeing Sam; the young trainer was always refreshing and very confident. In sharp contrast to Mellanie, who was always somewhat withdrawn, Sam would always have an opinion, and would usually give it. Watching him flourish into a tournament winner had been highly enjoyable. Gary turned into his lab, then stopped. He knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate with the two of them outside battling, he headed out after them, cursing Sam and Misty for bringing their battle here. He'd go and watch it, and then get some work done.

* * *

Ash stood in the clearing, Alakazam and Espeon by his side. He had deliberately travelled with only a few of his Pokémon, bringing just Espeon and his scouts. Ninetales was sniffing around while Beautifly was hidden somewhere in the trees above their heads. Ash turned back to Alakazam.

"Distract him. I need time here."

Alakazam nodded, before crossing his spoons and vanishing. Ash turned to Espeon.

"When he arrives, we will see if anything has changed. I am still struggling to believe that he didn't know anything, his power and influence stems from him knowing everything."

Espeon flicked her tail. " _He's not omniscient."_

"I know." Ash said. "But he must know something."

" _Not necessarily."_ Espeon said. " _But I do find it unusual that he wouldn't know anything."_

Ash turned to Ninetales. "Anything?"

She shook her head, almost embarrassed.

" _No scents or anything at all?"_ Espeon asked. Again, Ninetales shook her head. _"How can that be?"_ Espeon asked. _"Has it been too long?"_

"No." Ash said, gesturing to Ninetales to continue. "Ninetales can pick a scent out from miles away, and if it was here, she'd have found it. Especially since we're being left alone. There is nothing here she shouldn't recognize to overpower her. But you know this Espeon."

Espeon flicked her tail in frustration. _"I know. But I can't believe that we can't find anything. Nobody just vanishes."_

"I did." Ash said.

" _You hardly count."_ Espeon retorted. _"You weren't being searched for like we've been searching."_

"And Agent did." Ash said, as if his Pokémon hadn't said anything. Espeon fell silent, not sure what else to say. The entire team still felt the shame of that failure five years ago. Five years ago, when a terrorist evaded their scrutiny and committed the worst atrocity in memory, destroying a stadium and killing nearly three thousand people. He was the only person to ever avoid the scouts on Ash's team. Until now.

" _We never found out how he did it."_ Espeon said. _"And he was able to erase trails just like this one has been."_

"Agent is dead." Ash said sharply. "I watched him die."

" _I know. But surely if there is a way that he could do it, then so could somebody else?"_

"They could. But without knowing how Agent could have evaded us, speculation is irrelevant."

" _Could he have done it solely with his psychic ability?"_

Ash sighed. "Espeon, we have been through this. It may have been, but I faced him in a straight battle, as did Alakazam. There was more to it than just psychic strength. I'm sure he had some kind of help."

" _Then is that why we are here?"_

Ash nodded. "He must know something. Whatever happened could not have happened without _him_ knowing. And if he won't tell us then…"

Espeon suddenly looked at Ash. Ash nodded and stopped talking. His Pokémon rushed back to his side as Alakazam reappeared. A quick glance told Ash that he had mere moments, and he nodded at Alakazam. The Psychic-Type crossed his spoons and the entire team vanished. As they did, something small and dark streaked across the clearing, before settling on a tree to look around. A few moments later the thing leapt into the air and raced off, at a staggering speed. No sign of the team's presence in the clearing remained.

* * *

"That was a good battle Misty." Sam said, shaking her hand. "You nearly had me at one point."

Misty shook her head ruefully. "If it hadn't been for your Electabuzz I think I'd have won."

Sam grinned. "That is your biggest weakness; you only have Water-Types. If you think I wouldn't exploit that as much as possible you don't know me. Still, I hadn't planned to use him, you forced me to. You are a powerful trainer."

Before Misty could say anything else, they heard clapping from the side of the field. Gary was stood there, with Brock next to him. Misty turned with a wide smile on her face.

"Brock! When did you get here?"

"Just in time to watch you lose" the Pokémon Doctor said. "Although what did you expect going up against a League Champion?"

Misty glared at her friend. "In a six on six I could have beaten him! Three on three got me because of the Electabuzz!"

"I know, I know." Brock said, making a calming motion with his hands. "That was an excellent battle though. Try not to be too disappointed, you shouldn't have too many problems with the tournament."

"You said it's the Viridian Tournament?" Sam asked. Misty nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, I know it. Based off those who I know who are entering, if you battle like you can, you could win."

"Thanks." Misty said nodding.

"How do you know who's entering?" Gary asked in surprise. "No offence Sam, but you're still only fifteen, and as far as I'm aware, you're not involved in the tournament at all."

Sam smiled mysteriously. "I'm not allowed any secrets?"

The others shared a glance. It had been a while since they saw Sam and they had all noticed the change in him. He was far more confident and assured of himself, almost bordering on arrogance. It was surprising from a fifteen year old.

"So." Brock said, trying to change the subject. "When are we heading off to Vermilion City for the contest?"

"Since we're all here, we can head off tomorrow." Gary said.

"Who are you supporting?" Sam asked.

Brock grinned. "For me, I'll be happy for her if Dawn wins, but I'd prefer May. The idea of Dawn beating her rival will make her unbearable for a while."

Gary nodded. "She can be as bad as Max sometimes."

"Will Max be there?" Misty asked. "Or is he still over in Johto?"

Gary nodded at Sam. "Your girlfriend beat him in the final, so he'll probably have run away here to escape."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sam shouted instantly, blushing bright red.

The adults laughed. "Sure Sam." Misty said. "We'll believe you."

"How many in a row is that anyway?" Brock asked, trying to help the teenager out. "Wasn't that her third?"

"Yeah, it was." Sam said, turning to face the Doctor. "I went across to watch, but it was pretty easy for her."

"Even against Max?" Brock asked in surprise, before Misty could say anything. "He's pretty good."

"He's not good enough though by the sounds of it." Gary offered. "She won with Totodile and another Pokémon still standing."

"She has won three in a row." Sam said. "She's brilliant."

The adults all shared a knowing smile, but said nothing. They had all expected Sam and Mellanie to get together sooner or later, but had agreed not to push it.

"Is she coming across? For the contest?" Gary asked. "I haven't seen her for a while."

"I don't think so." Sam said. "I haven't spoken to her for a while, but she'll probably be recovering."

"Fair enough." The researcher said. "Anyway, while I would love to be able to spend all day talking, I do have work to do. I assume you can entertain yourselves for the rest of the day?"

The rest of the gang all nodded and Gary walked away, heading back inside to continue working.

Early the following morning they all climbed into Gary's car, to drive to Viridian City. From there they caught a train to Vermilion, arriving in the afternoon before the contest final started. Once they arrived, Brock and Gary headed to the front desk of the contest hall to collect tickets. As they queued, Gary turned to Brock.

"I have something to ask you." The researcher said with uncharacteristic nervousness.

"Go on." Brock prompted when nothing else was forthcoming.

"It's something I've been thinking about for a while." Gary said. "Ever since last year."

"Last year?" Brock asked when Gary broke off again.

"Yeah, last June."

"Wait, last June? Wasn't that…"

"Yeah." Gary said quietly. "That."

"You serious?" Brock asked. Gary just nodded. Brock whistled softly. "So what do you need to ask?"

"Should I do it?"

"Definitely."

"And… if she says yes… will you?"

"Wait, you're asking me to..?" The surprise was evident in Brocks voice.

"Yes."

"Wow. Well I'd be honoured. I just hope she says yes. She'd be stupid not to."

"Thank you". Gary said, turning back to the queue. The next few minutes passed somewhat awkwardly as neither man really knew what to say. They collected their tickets and returned to the others, entering the contest hall and finding their seats in one of the boxes reserved for friends of the contestants. Drew greeted them there, before turning towards the stage as a man strode towards the centre holding a microphone.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, today we have two of the world's greatest Coordinators going head to head. On one side, we have the most successful coordinator still on the circuit. Please put your hands together for Dawn Berlitz!"_

As the crowd cheered, Dawn stepped onto the stage, waving. She was dressed in what had become known as her trademark at major events; pink skirt, black top, blue hair held back by a hat. She seemed to almost bounce to the centre of the stage, while the crowd cheered her name. The voice of the announcer rang out again.

" _Against her, Dawn's greatest rival since she returned to contests nearly five years ago, it is the Princess of Hoenn, May_ _Shu!"_

Applause and cheers rang out once more, as May stepped onto the stage, waving to the crowd as well.

" _Each coordinator will perform an appeal using three of their Pokémon, before a series of exhibition battles take place"_ the announcer continued. " _As this is a warm-up for this seasons Kanto Contest Circuit, the ribbon awarded to the winner will not count towards the number required for a coordinator to enter the Grand Festival. This is an exhibition match only."_

* * *

Ash Ketchum stepped into the contest hall quietly. He had not intended to come; he was estranged from all of the people that he was here to see. However, his failure to locate Samuel Oak meant that he knew he had to see if Gary knew anything. While it would have been possible to visit Pallet Town, he had found it difficult on the few times that he had been there since he had taken his title six years previously. Given that May and Dawn were going head to head, Ash suspected that the majority of his old friends would be there as well. Being able to observe Gary from a distance was much easier. Despite all the time that had passed, Ash was still determined not to ever reveal his true name to his friends. To them, Ash Ketchum died a long time ago.

Ash reached a spot at the back of an executive box reserved for the Pokémon League, a spot from where he would remain shrouded in darkness. He had half expected to see Lance in attendance, but the Champion of Kanto was not there. Less surprisingly, neither was Lieutenant Surge, with the Vermilion Gym Leader not having an interest in contests. In fact, the box was completely empty, something which suited Ash stayed in the shadows at the back and quietly released Espeon at his feet. The Sun Pokémon purred as she arched her back, happy to be out of her Pokéball once more. She helped Ash to look around the hall, to locate Gary in a different box. His gaze fell upon the Kanto researcher, spotting Sam, Misty and Brock there as well. Ash sighed. Another two people he knew could never know Ash Ketchum was alive.

"Does he know?" Ash murmured, watching his old friends talk and laugh as they waited for the first appeal.

" _I don't think so."_ Espeon said. " _He seems unaware that his grandfather is missing."_

"That was rhetorical Espeon." Ash said to his Pokémon. "But I agree. There is something off about him, but I don't think it is relevant"

Ash turned to leave, before he realized that Espeon wasn't following him. He turned back to see the Sun Pokémon still watching the stage.

"Espeon?" Ash questioned. She turned her gaze onto him.

" _Stay. You know you want to."_

Ash shook his head. "Espeon, you know that part of my life is over."

" _They were once your friends."_ Espeon said. " _Whether they still are, you should still stay and watch."_

Ash just stared in shock. "Did Mum put you up to this?"

Espeon considered this for a moment. " _She didn't tell me to. But she didn't tell me not to either."_

Ash just shook his head. "You're really going to do this? Why?"

" _Because you should stop running away from your past. Even if you don't talk to them, they are near the top in their fields. As Pokémon Master, you cannot ignore them forever."_

Ash glared at his Pokémon, but he could not fault her logic. He was here, so why not? He chose a seat, and sat down, waiting for the contest to start.

 **A/N**

 **So, I have managed to avoid a hiatus thus far… (Anybody that was here last time knows that is actually an achievement!). A few more things from me:**

 **Yes, Ash's friends will be featuring, similarly to last time. They are all influential in the world, be it as league champions, gym leaders, researchers, top coordinators etc so I can't really just cut them out. And this is a story which includes Ash, so it would be weird to exclude them.**

 **A few people have spoken about Sam and Mellanie; they will be featuring again, along with one other OC who is yet to appear. I do apologize for including three but this is twelve years into the future after Sinnoh, and it is easier to create somebody than to try to adapt yet another canon character. The third one will appear relatively soon, and will feature somewhat heavily for parts of this one.**

 **A couple of people have asked do Ash's friends know who he is? No. In fact, just assume nothing major has happened since The Lost Master. Anything that has, you will find out in due course, but it was a quiet period for them.**

 **Finally, people have asked about whether Ash will find love this time around. Well, he is a bit more open so I wouldn't rule it out…**

 **Hope you enjoyed the second chapter and I shall see you all again soon(ish)**

 **Iama2p**


	3. Chapter 3

"Togekiss, Pachirisu, Ambipom, spotlight!" Dawn called, tossing her Pokéballs up into the air. Her three Pokémon appeared, with Togekiss and Pachirisu facing Ambipom across the stage.

Dawn took a deep breath. "Pachirisu, Electro Ball."

Pachirisu reared up and fired a yellow ball straight at Ambipom. The Normal-Type smacked it with one of the hands at the end of his tail, hammering the ball straight back at Pachirisu. Pachirisu rolled out of the way and fired another ball, which was batted back with ease.

"Keep it up Pachirisu." Dawn called. "Togekiss, use Shadow Ball!"

As the two attacks raced in towards Ambipom, he simply batted them straight back at his two opponents. They dodged and continued to attack, getting closer each time.

"Double the attacks." Dawn ordered.

Pachirisu and Togekiss started firing attacks twice in quick succession. Ambipom continued to bat them back with ease, redirecting a Shadow Ball and an Electro Ball at each of his two attackers each time they fired.

"Togekiss, make it harder."

Togekiss soared into the air continuing to fire attacks. Ambipom continued to redirect the attacks at both of them.

"Ambipom, fire them upwards."

Ambipom started to redirect the balls coming in at him into the air, allowing them to fire up and then drop back down to be batted into the air again.

"Togekiss, Psychic."

Togekiss stopped firing Shadow Balls and his eyes glowed. The Shadow Balls started to dissipate, while Pachirisu started attacking as fast as possible. As Ambipom batted the attacks upwards, they flew straight back down again. Soon Ambipom was keeping a dozen attacks in the air. Dawn drew a bat from behind her back and nodded to Togekiss. The Jubilee Pokémon swept forwards and picked up Dawn, lifting her into the air. Ambipom started batting the Electro Balls towards Dawn who used the bat to smash them back at her Pokémon.

As the attacks rushed between human and Pokémon, there were gasps and applause from the audience. Dawn ignored them, focussing on the appeal. There was a final flurry of attacks, which Dawn batted back confidently before she leapt from her Pokémons back to land on the ground and bow. Her Pokémon moved to her side and bowed, taking the applause from the stadium.

" _An impressive display of control from both Dawn and her Pokémon to put on a wonderful appeal, characteristic of one of the greatest coordinators in the world!"_ The announcer called. " _It is up to May to put on an appeal of similar ability."_

May stepped onto the stage, gulping slightly. Although she had gone up against Dawn several times in the last few years, this one was different. For one thing, the crowd was close to the size that they would usually see at a Grand Festival even though it was a single exhibition match. All the pressure was on her and Dawn. And if she lost, Dawn would not let her forget it. They had agreed to this match to decide between them, as so many Grand Festivals had been inconclusive. Dawn's appeal had been brilliantly received, so she had to better it. She had spent months working on her choice, including and removing things, trying to perfect it. She had taught her Pokémon moves specifically for this appeal. Drew had been brilliantly supportive, helping her fine tune parts of her work. She smiled, looking up into the crowd to find the face of her husband. She knew she had been lucky. To find love relatively young, and for it to last. Although she was on the stage alone, she was there with her husband. While her friends didn't want to choose between her and Dawn, she knew that he would choose her every time.

"Blaziken, Glaceon and Skitty, time to shine!" May shouted, hurling three Pokéballs into the sky, and her three Pokémon landed in sparks of light.

"Glaceon, Skitty, use Ice Beam. Blaziken, take off."

Glaceon and Skitty immediately started covering the stage with ice, leaving only the area around May in the very centre. Blaziken's powerful legs caused him to soar far above the stage, before twisting at the apex of the leap.

"Blaziken, Ember. Glaceon, keep up the Ice Beam. Skitty, first position."

Skitty immediately started to chase her tail while Glaceon fired an Ice Beam at her. As soon as it struck, Skitty froze in position, allowing the ice to start to creep up her tail. Blaziken took aim from above, and fired a single spark of fire at Skitty as the ice continued to cover her. Blaziken dropped down alongside the fire, landing just before it struck Skitty who was almost completely frozen. As Blaziken hit the ground, legs either side of Skitty, he kicked off immediately once more, causing the stage to shudder from the impact. Skitty leapt forwards, breaking out the front of the ice, which Glaceon immediately replaced to complete a sculpture of Skitty with the Kitten Pokémon on the outside. Before the final part of the statue was completed, the flare from the ember dropped inside and stopped, illuminating the ice from the inside.

There were gasps from the crowd as they realized what May had done. An almost perfect replica of Skitty had been formed, with light flickering out from it. Glaceon had captured the playful expression on Skitty's face perfectly, the determination to catch her tail and the delight at being able to play. It was almost lifelike, a perfect display of skill from Glaceon.

"Skitty, position 2." May said, the confidence now evident in her voice.

Skitty adopted a fighting pose and the Ice Beam struck again, freezing Skitty once more. As Blaziken reached the apex of the next leap, he spun in the air and began to drop, firing another ember down. Again, Blaziken landed with perfect accuracy, the impact of the landing doing just enough damage to the ice to allow Skitty out, before Glaceon repaired the damage and held the ember on the inside.

"Skitty, final position." May called.

Skitty sat back on her haunches, her tail sticking straight up into the air. For the final time, the ice froze a life-like statue of Skitty, with an ember from Blaziken held inside. As Blaziken leapt into the air once more, Glaceon leapt forwards, sliding across the ice. On the other side of May, Skitty did the same thing, both of them skating in a circle around their trainer.

"Blizzard!" May called. The two Pokémon continued to slide, but both fired their Blizzard attacks into the air, causing the air above them to become a swirling snowstorm as the two attacks mixed. Blaziken fell straight through the storm and as he approached the ground for the final time, May called her final command. "Flamethrower!"

Blaziken landed next to May, and turned his head towards the sky, firing a weak Flamethrower directly upwards. The flames mingled with the snow in the air, caught by the winds from the two Blizzard attacks. The Pokémon continued their attacks for a few moments until May clapped her hands once. The attacks stopped instantly and Glaceon and Skitty leapt to their trainer's side. The four of them, one human and three Pokémon stood as snow swirled around them, mixed with flames, with the three perfect ice sculptures gazing out into the crowd, the light inside each flickering as it slowly died. Slowly, in complete synchronisation, the four in the centre of the subsiding vortex bowed.

There was silence for a moment before the crowd rose to its feet as one to applaud May. She bowed again and again, and then waved to the crowd as she walked away from the stage.

" _That was absolutely incredible!"_ The announcer exclaimed. " _May Shu comes out with one of the best appeals I have ever seen! The combination of the playfulness of her Skitty, the power of her Blaziken and the skill of her Glaceon has created something truly special! Ladies and Gentlemen, we aren't judging the appeals tonight but that would blow almost every appeal I've ever seen out of the water! Even May's great rival looks stunned by that appeal!"_

The cameras panned to Dawn who was on her feet, applauding with the rest of the stadium, forgetting that the person she was applauding so loudly was her rival.

Up in the stands, Gary turned to Drew who was grinning from ear to ear as he applauded.

"Did you know what she was going to do?" Gary asked.

"Of course." Drew answered, flicking his hair. "I helped her plan it. Was it good?"

"Good?" Brock said in disbelief. "It was incredible! How long did you spend planning it?"

Drew laughed. "A while. A very long while."

"It was worth it." Sam said. "That was insane."

"Thanks." Drew said. "Make sure you tell May that, she'll appreciate it."

"Better than Dawn's?" Misty asked with a grin on her face.

"I'd say yes." Sam said, with Brock and Gary nodding.

"But don't tell them that!" Brock said smiling.

Across the contest hall, a figure in black sat back down on his chair. On the chair next to him, Espeon curled back up, having stood on her haunches to get a better look.

" _That was incredible."_ Espeon said excitedly. " _How long do you think she spent preparing that? It was beautiful!"_

"It was impressive." Ash murmured.

" _Only impressive? I've never seen you get so into somebody else's work before."_ Espeon teased.

Ash let out a hint of a laugh, knowing Espeon would hear it. "She has come on a long way from when I was her teacher. She is a remarkable coordinator."

The two sat in silence for a long moment before Ash spoke again. "There's your answer."

" _My answer?"_ Espeon asked.

"You've often asked why I don't go back to my friends, after Mum accepted me in an instant. That is why."

" _I don't understand."_

Ash sighed. "May is happy. Her life is good. She's a successful coordinator. She's married. She has friends. What would me returning add?"

Espeon sat in silence, not knowing what to say. It was true, over the last five years she had tried to get Ash to talk to his old friends. In that time he had taken on seven students, all of whom knew his name. He had somewhat opened up to each of them, but Espeon knew there could be more. It now looked like it wasn't going to happen.

Suddenly Ash stood up.

" _Where are you going?"_ Espeon asked.

"We're leaving." Ash said quietly as he turned for the exit. "I've seen enough."

" _There are still battles though."_ Espeon argued.

Ash turned back to look at his Pokémon. "Espeon, we need to get on. We stayed and watched the appeals, but we need to get back home. We have work to do and a man to track down."

Espeon nodded before following her trainer out of the door to get out of the box. 

"So when are you going to ask?" Brock said to Gary. The two of them were a short distance from the rest of the group as they waited for the battles to begin.

"We're going out for dinner tonight." Gary said. "I'll ask then."

Brock nodded and looked back out across the contest hall, before speaking again.

"I assume you'll be calling Delia?"

Gary turned to look at his friend. "Why do you ask?"

"When she left, she left with your grandfather."

"Who I haven't spoken to in months." Gary said. "And it appears you know that?"

Brock smiled. "Misty talks."

Gary shook his head ruefully. "I shouldn't be surprised. But yes, I will be calling Delia and hoping she has some insight into Gramps."

"Do you have any way of contacting him?" Brock asked.

Gary shook his head. "He contacts me, but he keeps saying he is out of reach so there is no point me trying. But he meant everything to Delia, I'm hoping she'll have some way of reaching him."

"She probably does." Brock said quietly. "It's the only thing I can think of that keeps her looking so cheerful."

Gary nodded, then glanced over Brock's shoulder to where Sam was walking towards them. He turned to the young trainer.

"Impressed with the appeals?"

Sam nodded. "Their Pokémon are stunning. I'd love to see what they are like in a proper fight though."

"You'd win." Brock said. "Your Pokémon are used to taking stronger hits, and attacking with power instead of aesthetics."

Gary nodded in agreement. "It is why it is so difficult to go from coordinating into battling or vice-versa. Pokémon are trained to do one or the other, and Pokémon who can do both are very rare."

"I'm sure I know a few Pokémon that could do so." Sam said.

Before either Brock or Gary could say anything, Sam turned back towards his seat as May and Dawn reappeared on stage, ready for the first of their three battles. 

Mellanie arrived back at the house from her run, panting heavily. She always seemed to train harder when she was here. Although it was slightly lonely training here without anybody else with her to train with, she didn't mind. In her training under Ash she hadn't minded training by herself for a lot of it. Before she could give any instructions to her Pokémon, she heard footsteps coming from the house. She looked up to see Ash stood looking down at her Pokémon.

"Just finished exercise?" He asked.

Mellanie nodded. "Ash, I was thinking about Professor…"

Ash held his hand up. "Time for a practice match. You against Aggron."

Mellanie grinned. She remembered the first time that she had gone up against Ash in a practice match after he had agreed to train her. She had expected to be thrashed, and in truth she had been. But Ash hadn't called out a single command throughout; instead standing next to her while she faced off against one of his weaker Pokémon. He had talked constantly, discussing ways she could tackle attacks, or improve. That evening they had gone over every aspect of the fight, discussing how she could improve and where her strengths were. Over the years she had fought well over a hundred fights against Ash, but he had never changed his teaching. He always let his Pokémon fight by themselves against her, while he talked about her strategy. Over time Mellanie had worked with her own Pokémon to fight without her guidance, although she never had the courage to let them battle in big matches like Ash did.

She lined up across the field against Aggron who grinned down at her. On a less terrifying Pokémon it might have been cute, but Aggron's grin was simply intimidating. Mellanie turned to Ash who was stood a few feet away.

"How many Pokémon do I get?"

Ash considered it for a moment. "We'll say three."

"Any objective for me?" Mellanie asked.

A smile tugged at Ash's face. "Make Aggron move."

Mellanie nodded, her mind on the fight to come. It was something else that Ash often did in their battles. Both of them knew that Mellanie wouldn't be able to defeat any of Ash's Pokémon. She was a formidable trainer, but he was in an entirely different league of his own. He often set different tasks for his tutee to focus on, something that was not only different but usually had a lesson in it. Mellanie wondered what it would be for Aggron. Her opponent not moving would be an interesting challenge.

"For this, my first Pokémon is easy. Totodile, you're up."

Ash nodded as Totodile appeared. Across the field Aggron sized up his substantially smaller opponent with a beady look. He had faced Totodile enough times to know that his opponent hit harder than his size made it seem.

"Totodile, start us off." Mellanie ordered. "Use Water Gun."

Totodile fired a burst of water at Aggron who simply looked at it derisively. The attack hit him squarely in the chest, and Aggron didn't even seem to notice. Mellanie blinked in surprise; she knew that Aggron was tough but Totodile was still a fairly hard hitter. To completely ignore an attack was surprising. She turned to look at Ash who returned her gaze, his face completely neutral.

"What the hell?" Mellanie asked. "How did Aggron ignore that?"

Ash looked at Mellanie for a long moment, before turning his gaze onto Aggron. "Let her off this time Aggron. Next time her concentration wavers, end it."

Mellanie looked at Ash in shock. "What do you mean? Isn't this a practice match?"

Ash nodded, his gaze still on Aggron who appeared to be waiting for a signal. "It is. And it is practice for real matches. If you turned away in a real match like you have now, it would end very badly. Now turn your attention back to this battle."

Mellanie spun, fury etched onto her face. "Totodile, if he's going to be like that, use Hydro Pump."

Totodile threw his head back and unleashed a torrent of water across the battlefield, straight at Aggron. Aggron gazed at it, and crossed his arms, bowing his head to take the attack. There was a glint off Aggron's armour just before the attack hit. As it ended, Aggron stood up once more, shaking his head slightly. Across the field Mellanie and Totodile stared in shock.

"Wake up Mellanie." Ash barked. "Thus far you've been distracted, taunted into a risky attack and have attempted to take on an armoured Pokémon at long range. Think, if Aggron can simply shake off your attacks, you need to increase the strength."

Mellanie nodded, uncertain of what to do. This wasn't like the usual battles; Ash seemed to be almost angry at her strategy so far. She turned to Totodile.

"Close the gap, and start attacking as much as possible. Wear Aggron down."

Totodile leapt forwards, another water attack surging from him, an attack that Aggron almost dismissively beat aside with one arm. As he closed the gap, Totodile fired another Hydro Pump, the power stronger now he was closer.

"Mellanie, you know he can't attack as powerfully while moving. If you want to break Aggron down you'll need a strong attack from close range."

Mellanie didn't answer, focusing her attention fully on Totodile. "Totodile, stop and attack now." She called. As soon as Totodile stopped, another attack surged out, stronger than the last. Aggron looked at Ash who nodded. Aggron threw his head back and fired a Hyper Beam straight down at Totodile, dwarfing the size of the Hydro Pump. Totodile couldn't dodge and was sent flying. Ash held out an arm as the Water-Type flew towards them, and Totodile arced towards it, being caught by the Pokémon Master. Ash held him out towards Mellanie who was looking on in shock. Ash put Totodile down and turned away.

"This match is over."

"But…" Mellanie stammered. "I have two more Pokémon…"

Ash started to walk away. "I have to head out again. I'll be back tonight, when we will discuss Professor Oak and this battle. And if you can think of why, we will discuss why it was so brutal."

Mellanie watched the man she considered to be her father stride away, vanishing into the forest that surrounded his house. She turned to Totodile who was stirring on the ground next to her. "I'm sorry." Mellanie said, kneeling down next to her starter. "I don't know why he was so aggressive, but I should have been more careful…"

" _Yes you should."_ A voice said in Mellanie's head. " _Ash did warn you that if you slipped, he'd end the fight. And having Totodile just stop and attack was stupid. You are better than that."_

Mellanie turned to find Espeon prowling towards her. The teenager gazed at the Sun Pokémon, before slumping to the floor.

" _It's okay."_ Espeon said, rubbing herself against Mellanie. " _I warned him that you weren't ready, but he thought you were."_

"Ready for what?" Mellanie said, her voice trembling. "Ready to be shown how much stronger he is?"

" _No."_ Espeon said, sympathy radiating from her. " _For you and all of his students, Ash has… protected you. It is hard to explain, but he does it for all he cares for. Wherever you go, there is always somebody watching, looking out for you. He does it for all of his Pokémon_ _as well._ _It is because he cares that he can protect you. Unfortunately, he doesn't need somebody that he has to protect. He needs somebody who can stand up for themselves, who can operate without the safety-crutch that he gives."_

"Why?" Mellanie asked tentatively. "What has happened?"

" _Professor Oak. The last time we lost somebody like this, was at the Silver Conference five years ago. We cannot permit a repeat, and if it is anything like it was then, it could get bad. Ash can't be watching out for you at the same time as dealing with what is coming for us."_

"Is something coming for us?" Mellanie asked.

Espeon nuzzled her for a moment, before turning to Totodile who was back on his feet. Espeon turned to move away, leaving a parting message.

" _I have no idea. And that is what worries me the most. If Ash can rely on you to the end, there will be no turning back and your relationship with him will be changed forever. If he can't, then despite him being surrounded by people who care for him, he is alone."_

"How do I show him that he can rely on me?" Mellanie called after Espeon who was padding towards the house. There was a flicker of purple as Espeon's tail vanished around the corner, but one last thought reached Mellanie before the link was broken.

" _If you have to ask, you aren't ready."_

Mellanie stared into the house for a long minute before turning towards Totodile who was looking at his trainer with a worried gaze in his eyes. Mellanie put her fingers to her lips and she whistled loudly. Her Pokémon broke away from their training to surround her.

"Alright guys." Mellanie said, her voice still trembling slightly after Espeon's revelations. "Training for today is over. We have until Ash gets back to find out what he needs. It is time to repay him for everything he has done for us."

Ash stood on top of the building, his cloak billowing around him slightly. Through the gloom of the evening he could see the figures of his old friends sat inside a restaurant. As Ash watched Gary laugh, he smiled slightly to himself. Whatever he tried to tell himself, he knew that Samuel Oak vanishing was not accidental. It was a deliberate act, but by whom he didn't know. Espeon slunk into sight at his feet.

" _Are you satisfied yet?"_ She asked. " _He doesn't know anything about Professor Oak."_

"Then what was wrong with him earlier?" Ash asked quietly.

" _I don't know."_ Espeon said. " _How long are we going to wait here? You should be talking to Mellanie."_

Ash sighed. "You were right Espeon. She was not ready. We go into this alone once more."

" _You are never alone."_ Espeon said, rubbing herself against his leg. " _No matter what, we will never abandon you."_

"I know." Ash murmured. "But how many others will? I have a terrible feeling about what is coming."

" _You faced threats alone before. Why is this any different?_ "

"Because anybody who can snatch somebody like the Professor like this is capable of so much more. And without knowing anything about them, I cannot counter them."

" _But when they show what their plan is you can…"_

"Espeon, do not be naïve." Ash said, the slightest hint of censor in his tone. "You saw five years ago how fast public opinion can change. This won't be a private fight."

Espeon fell silent, unsure of what to say, and Ash didn't push the conversation further. He continued to gaze out across the city, as his friends left the restaurant far beneath them. Gary, Brock, Misty, Max, May, Dawn and Sam all turned and headed down a street. Ash watched them go, not saying anything to Espeon. As they reached the end of the street, he saw Gary and Misty break away from the group and head towards the seafront. As Ash watched, they went behind a different building and he lost sight of Gary and Misty.

Without saying anything, Ash leapt forwards, further than any human could usually jump. He landed on the next building, his progress making virtually no noise. Alongside him Espeon moved silently, keeping pace with her master. As they reached the edge of the next building Ash jumped again without hesitation. This continued until he reached a building that he could see the waterfront from. In the near dark, they could see two figures moving out along a beach. Ash knelt, his gaze never leaving the two friends he had left behind years ago.

"Why are we out here?" Misty asked Gary as they walked slowly along the beach, his arm around her waist.

"You mean you don't like spending time with me?" Gary asked teasingly.

Misty laughed. "I do. I just thought you might want to go to the hotel instead."

"And spend more time with Max? I'd rather be with you out here." Gary said, a slight edge to his voice. Misty heard it and turned to regard her boyfriend with a piercing gaze.

"Gary, what's wrong?"

Gary took a deep breath. "I've been thinking."

"Always dangerous." Misty quipped, but Gary didn't laugh. "Sorry, go on."

"I've been thinking." Gary said again. "I may have to visit the Pokémon League soon."

"Why?" Misty asked, confused.

"Because they are the only ones who I would expect to be able to help me find Gramps." Gary said quietly, turning to look out across the sea, his hands drifting into his pockets. "I haven't heard from him in a while, and I don't know how to contact him."

"Surely he'll contact you eventually, like he always does?" Misty asked, not understanding. "Why does this need to be soon?"

"Because," Gary said, turning to face Misty. "I hope he'll want to be here." Gary took his hand out of his pocket. In his hand was a small black box, almost invisible in the darkness that surrounded the two of them.

"Want to be here for what?" Misty asked, unable to see the box in Gary's hand.

Gary smiled, and leaned in to kiss Misty. As he drew away he slowly knelt on one knee, holding the box aloft. As she saw it, Misty felt the breath catch in her throat.

"Gary… Is that…"

"Red." Gary said, cutting across Misty. "I've known you for years. For the last five years we've been together, and I scarcely have a bad memory of my time with you."

Misty stood in silence as Gary talked, hardly able to breath. "Gary…"

"Let me finish" the researcher said quietly. "I know that you once loved Ash, and that accepting that he was gone was difficult. And I know how hard it was for you to open up to me. But you did. You opened up and trusted me. And on the day that you first told me that you love me, I promised myself that I'd never let you down."

Tears were now flowing down Misty's face, dropping down onto the sand at her feet. Her entire body was rigid, almost as if she'd been shocked by a Pokémon and couldn't move.

"I love you Red. I can't imagine spending my life without you; I can't imagine not having you with me. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anybody."

Gary flicked the box open to reveal a ring inside. It was in the shape of a Gyarados, chasing its tail, its serpentine form twisted into a band. The eyes on the Pokémon were tiny gemstones, dull in the absence of light. The quality of the work was evident in the detail on the Pokémon.

"Misty Elizabeth Waterflower, will you marry me?"

Misty looked down at the man who knelt before her, a ring proffered, his face filled with hope and longing. For a long moment she couldn't move, before her muscles came back to life. She reached down and drew Gary to his feet, before pulling him close and kissing him. As she broke away, she smiled at him and said one word.

"Yes."

 **A/N**

 **This will a shorter, briefer note, mostly just answering a couple of reviews.**

 **Jessica Jayme Bell – Happy birthday! Hope you had a good day, and I'm glad the chapter was a good present!**

 **DarkZeta – You are one of many who have asked about a pairing for Ash. I have a few ideas, but I'm undecided as yet. So I'll answer your half question with a half answer!**

 **A few of you pointed out that May is typically called Maple, not Shu. Well… Sorry to disappoint, but if you're still unsure why go read this chapter again. Kudo's to the one person who worked it out.**

 **On the note of that, a few of Ash's old friends are appearing to pair off. I understand that some people won't be pleased to see Gary and Misty, but it needs to happen for plot reasons. Feel free to guess why.**

 **Till next week,**

 **Iama2p**


	4. Chapter 4

"This complicates things." Ash said. He was back on Mystery Island, stood looking out over the sea, watching the sunrise. He had gotten back in the middle of the night, but hadn't seen his bed for a moment. Espeon was by his side, along with Pikachu.

" _Why?"_ Pikachu asked. " _I'm happy for them. Aren't you?"_

"Their happiness is an irrelevance at the moment Pikachu." Ash said. "Gary will want Samuel Oak at the wedding. He will contact Mum, and she won't know where Oak is. I would expect Gary's next step to be to go to the Pokémon League, where he will ask Cynthia if she knows. Cynthia will ask me, and the fact that we don't know will be revealed."

" _The scouts are back out looking."_ Espeon said. " _If they can find him, they will."_

"They won't." Ash said bluntly. "If they were going to find him, they would have done so by now. We will have to tell Cynthia, Lance and Steven soon."

" _Can they help?"_ Pikachu asked.

"I don't know." Ash said, before a twig snapping behind him caused Pikachu to spin and face the threat. "Mellanie." Ash said, still facing out towards the sea. "Come and join us. Your input will be valuable."

Mellanie walked forwards nervously, stopping a short distance from Ash.

"Ash…" she started. "About last night… I just wanted to say… I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ash asked, his voice emotionless.

"For… I don't know." Mellanie said. "I spoke to Espeon. And I spoke to Delia last night when you were gone. I…"

Mellanie trailed off, her words snatched away by the wind that was blowing in over the cliff. Ash turned to face his first student. "Say whatever you want Mellanie. Say whatever you feel, I won't hold it against you."

"I blamed you." Mellanie said quietly, almost too quietly to be heard. "When you told me about the Professor vanishing, I blamed you. You were meant to be watching out for him, like you always protected me. I felt that you were always able to protect anybody, and so you failed when you lost him."

Ash didn't say anything, but watched the teenager in front of him struggle to find the words to convey her emotions.

"I guess… You were safety. I always knew you were there, no matter what happened." Mellanie said, her voice growing in conviction. "I never thought about what that meant for you. Delia told me about how alone it would be for you. And I don't want it any more. I don't want to be protected from the world. I'm a strong enough trainer, and before I met you I went through a lot. I don't need the protection anymore."

Ash kept his face utterly expressionless as he gazed at the small teenager in front of him. "So in one go you acknowledge what I've done to protect you, and then say you don't want it? How is this helping Mellanie?"

Espeon and Pikachu started forwards, but Ash held out a hand to stop his Pokémon before they could intervene.

"Because we worked out what you need." Mellanie said. "Espeon said you are surrounded by those you protect. You need somebody who can help you. Who can protect themselves. Who you are not responsible for. Who can face whatever is coming at you, and face it down with you, no matter what. You don't need a student, you need a partner."

Ash didn't say anything for a long time. Espeon and Pikachu were staring at him, while Mellanie looked down, not willing to meet his eye. Eventually Ash spoke again. "And you think you can be that person?"

"I do." Mellanie said. "You said my input would be valuable. You said that I could help find Professor Oak. You believe that I am ready to stop being a student."

Ash stepped forwards, closing the gap between him and his tutee. "You are wise beyond your years Mellanie."

"Thank you." She said.

"But you are still young." Ash continued. "And ordinarily I would not ask this of you. I would not let you get involved in something like this, but I have no choice. I have no idea what is coming, and I need every bit of help I can get. And you are right in some respects. As a trainer, you are strong enough. As for whether your character is, only time will tell."

Ash reached out and clasped Mellanie on the shoulder, before turning away again and facing back out over the sea.

"I am also sorry about last night." Ash said. "I gave you no warning. It was unfair. I would have come back and explained, but something got in the way."

Mellanie didn't know what to say. Ash very rarely apologised. He rarely made mistakes that needed to be apologised for.

"Espeon would not have given you the full story." Ash continued. "Whatever has happened to Professor Oak is not natural. Somebody has targeted him, and done it in such a way that I cannot track them. That in itself is worrying, but just kidnapping an old man would be beneath anybody so capable. There is something else going on, and until I know what, we are at risk."

Mellanie nodded, knowing that Ash would know, even though he wasn't looking at her.

"Our first priority has to be to try to find Professor Oak. Therefore, in the last two days, have you had any ideas as to how we might find him?" Ash asked.

"You have Pokémon watching regions?" Mellanie asked. Ash nodded. "I assume you have asked them?"

"Of course."

"And none of them know anything?"

" _They all swear that they don't know anything."_ Espeon said.

"They are lying." Mellanie said instantly. "It is your one blind spot, and it is being targeted."

"My blind spot?" Ash asked, a hint of humour in his voice.

"Yes." Mellanie said. "If it was another human, you'd have considered that they were lying. With Pokémon that owe you, you don't believe that they could possibly be lying."

Ash smiled. "This is why you can contribute. But I had considered that they were lying. However, I have no way of proving it. And without evidence we could be chasing shadows."

"I have a way." Mellanie said. "Outside of the regions, Pokémon are very territorial. They won't attack you because they respect you, and they won't attack me in many places for similar reasons. Usually, anybody that is with you is safe, but now, if they are turning against you…"

Ash blinked. "That…"

" _Is brilliant?"_ Espeon finished. " _Maybe she is ready after all."_

"If the scouts don't find him, then when we go to the regional Champions, we might just use your plan." Ash said. "Good job Mellanie."

* * *

Gary stepped through the doors into the administration block of the Indigo League, Misty at his side. He strolled up towards the front desk to see the receptionist.

"Hi" Gary said. "I'm…"

"Professor Oak." The receptionist said. "Don't worry I know who you are. Cynthia is waiting for you in her office if you'd like to head up."

Gary thanked her before heading for the elevator. Inside he pushed a button and the doors closed.

"What are you going to say?" Misty asked. "Do you think she'll know where he is?"

"I hope so." Gary said. "Delia answered her phone, but said she didn't know where Gramps is. I wish he'd taken something with him so we could reach him remotely."

"He refused because he wanted to get away." Misty said. "You know that."

"Still." Gary said. "He could've left me a way of reaching him for something important."

Misty laughed as the lift doors opened onto a corridor. Halfway down, a door was open. Gary and Misty reached it, before knocking.

"Come on in." Cynthia said, rising from behind her desk and coming around to greet them. "It is good to see you both. Misty, when are you coming back to my training camps?"

Misty grinned. "Soon Cynthia. I'm entering a couple of tournaments, but I'll be back thrashing your tutees soon."

Cynthia laughed. "I could've sworn I asked you to stop doing that."

"Oh you did." Gary chipped in. "But Misty is more of a crush first and think later kind of girl."

Cynthia laughed as Misty shot a look of venom at Gary who ignored it. The Sinnoh Champion gestured to the chairs in front of her desk as she returned to her side and took a seat.

"So, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I have a favour to ask." Gary said. "I need to…"

"Misty, can I see your hand?" Cynthia interrupted. Gary raised his eyebrows at his fiancé as she smiled and lifted her left hand. Cynthia leaned forwards, before her face lit up.

"Congratulations!" She said, beaming. "Misty, that ring is beautiful! Gary you chose well for a water trainer."

"Thank you." Misty said, before Gary could say anything. "Clearly he isn't a total screw up in everything he does."

"Hey!" Gary said, but Cynthia just cut straight over him.

"When did he propose?"

"Two nights ago." Misty said. "I had a long think, considered all my options, but eventually decided he'd be worth a chance."

Cynthia laughed as Gary spluttered, speechless next to Misty.

"Something to say Gary?" Misty asked sweetly. "No? Sure?"

"Perhaps we should be nice to your fiancé?" Cynthia said.

"Oh I don't know. Teasing him is half the reason I agreed to marry him."

Gary finally found his voice. "And I thought I was the one who was excessively arrogant."

Both the women laughed once more, before Cynthia's face became slightly more serious. "Well, congratulations once again." Cynthia said. "Now, whilst I am delighted to hear of your engagement, I assume you are here for something else as well?"

Gary nodded, still grinning. "I need to find a way of reaching my grandfather."

Cynthia nodded slowly, before turning to her computer. "He left to travel five years ago right?"

Gary nodded. "I've heard from him intermittently in the interim, but not for some time. I'd like to get hold of him."

"To tell him about the engagement?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes." Gary said.

"Couldn't you just wait until he gets in contact again?" Cynthia asked.

"I could, but the longest he's been without contacting me is eleven months." Gary said. "If he takes that long again, it could be a very long time. I'd like to speed it up."

Cynthia nodded, before typing quickly.

"Well, I'm afraid I don't know how to reach him." She said. Gary opened his mouth, and Cynthia held up a hand. "I've put an alert out, so if he is seen by any member of the Pokémon League sees him, we'll know. And I'll send a message to Champion, asking if he knows anything."

"Will he?" Misty asked.

Cynthia smiled. "In the years I've known him, I've learned to never, ever underestimate Champion. Even if he doesn't know, he'll most likely be able to track down Professor Oak."

"Thank you." Gary said sincerely. "I know we could wait, but we want him to know. And we'd want him there, meaning that we can't even make any plans until we find him."

"Don't worry." Cynthia said. "As soon as we get anything, I'll let you know."

"Any idea of how long it could take?" Misty asked.

Cynthia shook her head. "I know that Champion tends to work fast, but I don't know how busy he is at the moment. I am sure that he will give it his attention, but it could be a while."

Misty and Gary nodded, processing this. "Can you let us know in a couple of weeks if you've still heard nothing?" Gary asked.

Cynthia nodded. "Of course. I will keep an eye on this myself, as a thank you for all the help Misty has given me over the years."

"Thank you." Gary said. "This means a lot."

"No problem. Now, is there anything else I can help you with?"

Misty and Gary shook their heads before rising and leaving. Cynthia turned back to her computer to send a message to Ash, smiling as she did so. She knew that he would never have let his old mentor come to harm. An answer should come quickly.

* * *

"Bugger." Ash muttered under his breath as he read the message on his computer screen. "Gary moves fast."

"What's that?" Delia called from across the room.

"Gary has just asked Cynthia to find Samuel Oak." Ash said. "She's asked me where he is, assuming that I would know where my mentor is."

Delia didn't say anything, but just watched Ash, who leaned back in his chair rubbing his eyes. After a few moments he stood up and crossed the room to sit next to his mother.

"I'm going to have to tell her aren't I?" Ash asked. Delia didn't say anything, but she knew she didn't have to. Ash knew what he had to do. The silence between them grew for a long minute, and then two. Eventually Ash stood up.

"Mellanie has an idea for a plan." Ash said quietly. "It is risky, but it might work."

"Mellanie did?" Delia asked. "Does this mean that she is going with you?"

Ash nodded. "She is young, and normally I wouldn't want to take her, but I think she is ready."

"If she's coming up with plans, maybe she is." Delia said. "But are you sure she can handle it?"

Ash nodded. "She is a remarkable young woman. I chose my first student well."

"Well make sure you look after her." Delia warned. "I know she is strong, but she is still young."

"Don't worry Mum." Ash said. "I'll protect her."

Ash rose to his feet and crossed the room to his computer once more. He typed quickly before sending the message and turning to leave his house. As he walked out of the back, he glanced at Espeon who was making her way towards him.

" _You have a visitor."_ Espeon said.

"I know." Ash said, turning to look at the Pokémon accompanying Espeon. "Mewtwo, it is good to see you again. What can I do for you?"

" _Something is wrong."_ Mewtwo said. " _I hadn't intended to come back here any time soon after our trip, but you need to know."_

"Define wrong." Ash said, now fully concentrating on Mewtwo.

" _I can't."_ Mewtwo said. " _I have only felt this feeling a few times. All I can tell you is that there is something very wrong in the wild with Pokémon_."

Ash glanced at Espeon. "Do you feel anything?"

Espeon shook her head. " _I would have said something."_

"You are less in tune with the wild than Pokémon that live there." Ash mused. "And if you are right Mewtwo it means we will need to use Mellanie's plan. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

Mewtwo shook his head. " _I only came as a courtesy. I do not want there to be any imbalances in the world or any clashes between humans and Pokémon_. _Once I knew there was a problem I felt I should bring it to your attention."_

Ash nodded. "Thank you for this. I won't forget it."

Mewtwo shrugged, a very human movement. " _You'd do the same for me. Have you made any progress on your search?"_

Ash sighed. "Alas no. The scouts have searched long and hard but found nothing. Not even a half clue to search for. Whoever we are against has done an expert job of erasing their tracks. I assume you've not found anything either?"

Mewtwo shook his head. " _In my search for the cause of the disturbance I also have drawn a blank. I have also found no evidence of where Samuel Oak might be._ "

" _Could the disturbance be linked to whatever you are feeling?"_ Espeon asked.

Mewtwo considered it for a moment. " _I am unsure. Both are disturbances among Pokémon."_

Ash nodded again. "Thank you for the help Mewtwo. We appreciate it greatly. If you do find anything, please contact us."

Mewtwo nodded and turned to leave, but Ash continued to speak.

"Also, if you aren't too busy, a friend of yours would appreciate a chance to say hello once again."

" _Mellanie?"_ Mewtwo asked, drawing a nod from Ash. " _Perhaps I will visit her soon, but for the moment I am unfortunately busy."_

Ash nodded. "Goodbye old friend. I will see you soon."

There was a flash of light and Mewtwo was gone.

* * *

The figure stood on a tree branch, high up in the trees, waiting. Around the figures ankles, Bug Pokémon crawled, happy to just be with the human. The sun started to peer through the forest, slowly lighting the figure, revealing a woman. She was wearing close fitting combat trousers that helped her fade into the forest background, with her boots gripping the branch firmly. A slightly baggy shirt, under a jacket with the sleeves pushed up completed the image. As time wore on, the woman remained utterly motionless, until the Bug Pokémon around her crawled further up her body. An Ariados climbed onto her head, settling down happily. A hand, clad in a fingerless glove reached up to stroke the Pokémon.

A blue-purple Pokémon drifted onto a branch opposite the woman. Her attention immediately focused onto it as it settled down, watching her. The woman slowly knelt down, allowing the Pokémon at her feet to move away from her to avoid hurting them.

"It was him." The woman said, her voice soft.

The Pokémon nodded slightly, but continued to gaze at the woman, seemingly waiting for something.

"He will come back."

The Pokémon cocked its head slightly, questioning.

"Because this is the only place we could have left clues."

The Pokémon nodded again. There was a pause, and then it cocked its head once more. The woman smiled.

"This is your region. I would not tell you how to run it. But if you wish to reveal your colours, I would have no issue with that."

A smile spread across the face of the Pokémon and it bowed slightly before lifting into the air. Before it could fly away, the woman spoke again.

"Thank you. I know you had a good relationship with him. It means a lot that you would be willing to help me. I could not do this without you and your kind." She stood and bowed low as the Pokémon vanished at very high speed. The woman stepped off the branch, falling to the ground below. As the ground approached, strings from above caught her and slowly lowered her to the forest floor. The woman nodded her thanks to the Bug Pokémon that had caught her, before stepping away. She strode away into the forest until she reached a tree that had fallen over. She waited for a moment, until there was a flash of light. The woman bowed to the Pokémon that had appeared, and a moment later there was another flash and they were both gone.

* * *

"So what happened?" Brock asked. He was sat in a restaurant in Pewter City, opposite Misty and Gary. They had agreed to meet him on their way back through so they could discuss what happened at Indigo Plateau. When Brock had arrived, Misty and Gary hadn't seemed happy or sad, the two reactions he was expecting. He had made small talk while they chose their food, but as soon as the waiter left he asked the question that had been burning on him.

"We met Cynthia." Gary said. "And she had no idea where Gramps might be."

Brock nodded but didn't say anything, waiting.

"She said she would ask Champion. She thinks he will be able to track Gramps down."

"Did she give you a time scale?"

Misty shook her head. "No. But she did say that Champion is very effective, so hopefully not too long."

Brock nodded thoughtfully. "If he's half as good at tracking people down as he is at battling, it really shouldn't."

Misty and Gary waited for a moment, knowing what was going to come next from Brock.

"Did you get any hint about who he might be?"

Misty and Gary sighed in unison. For the past two years Brock had been getting more obsessed with the identity of Champion. Every time Misty was at Indigo Plateau working for Cynthia, Brock would ask if she had found out anything else about the Pokémon Master.

"No Brock." Misty said. "We didn't get anything else. When are you going to accept that we aren't going to get anything?"

"It's like you aren't interested in one of the greatest mysteries in the world." Brock complained. "Tracy cares!"

"I do care." Gary interjected. "But that doesn't mean I'm willing to drop everything to try to find out."

"But I'm not asking you to drop anything!" Brock argued. "I'm just…"

"If we find anything out, we will make sure we tell you." Misty said, smiling now. "Is that good enough?"

"I guess…" Brock grumbled. "One more thing though, are you inviting him to the wedding?"

Misty froze. She hadn't even considered it. Why would she invite the Pokémon Master to her wedding when she didn't know him? Before she could stutter anything out, Gary stepped in.

"Due to our positions as Gym Leader and Regional Professor we will probably send invites to both Lance and Champion, but we haven't really discussed it. But while I suspect Lance might come, I doubt Champion will – there is no reason for him to do so."

Misty blinked. Gary had clearly been thinking about this somewhat, and what he said made sense. She hadn't really thought about the implications of her position as a public figure, and definitely not considered Gary's.

"You never know." Brock said. "He interviewed your grandfather before he left, and he's met both of you. Maybe he will come."

Gary laughed. "You just want the chance to corner him Brock! I almost hope he does, because that promises to be thoroughly entertaining to watch."

Brock smiled ruefully. "I know it isn't likely, but I want to know more about him."

"Why?" Misty burst out. "I know you've been chasing after him for two years, but is it just about finding out more about him?"

Brock shook his head. "Sort of. It's quite hard to explain without sounding stupid."

Gary leaned forwards, curious. "You just heard us talking about inviting a man who never talks to anybody if he can avoid it to our wedding, I'm not sure you're the stupid one here. Go on Brock, why?"

Brock took a deep breath. "I'm a Pokémon Doctor, and I know I'm good at what I do."

"You're one of the best." Misty interjected, then stopped when she got a look from Gary. "Sorry… Go on Brock."

"But I am limited by the Pokémon I work with – it is hard to get past a point with normal Pokémon. I've heard stories about Champion's Pokémon, about how they train and how they work. If I could get a chance to work with them I could learn so much…" Brock trailed off at the looks of disbelief on the faces of his friends. "I know it's stupid…"

"Brock, I take it back." Gary said. "You might just be the stupid one here!" Misty smacked her fiancé around the head. "Ouch!"

"If you got a chance to meet him that would be incredible." Misty said. "Is that why you are trying to find out more?"

Brock nodded. "I know there is no way I could just walk into Indigo Plateau and ask to see him, but if I could find a way to meet him outside of their, I'm sure I could get a chance."

"Hang on." Gary said, rubbing his head. "You said that you had heard stories about his Pokémon training?"

Brock grimaced. "You just had to notice that… Well a couple of years ago I met this girl…"

Brock stopped talking as Gary roared with laughter. Misty tried not to but in a few moments she too started laughing. Brock glared at them, but didn't say anything else. A couple of minutes later he ruefully shook his head.

"Are you two finished laughing yet?" He asked.

Gary shook his head still laughing with tears running down his face, but Misty stepped in.

"Gary, that's enough."

"Sorry." He spluttered, trying not to laugh any more. "It's just so typical of Brock. Did he propose to her as well?"

"Just ignore him." Misty said, glaring at Gary before turning back to Brock. "So this girl, who caused you to stalk the Pokémon Master for two years? Who is she?"

"I never got her name." Brock said, slightly sadly. "She just came in to the Doctors with an injured wild Pokémon. Said she'd found it. We got to talking and she mentioned she'd seen him train. Apparently it was like nothing she had ever seen."

Gary stopped laughing. "Okay, now I'm interested. She watched the Pokémon Master train?"

Brock nodded. "She was in some remote part of the world and she came across some of his Pokémon training. She said that as a Doctor I should try to get a look at his Pokémon. Given their incredible physical condition I could learn so much from studying them." Brock's face fell. "I doubt that there is any way I'll ever get close enough to him though. It's not like I'll just stumble across his Pokémon training."

"You could ask Mellanie." Gary said. Brock looked at him in shock. "Didn't you see her interview? She admitted she had trained with Champion in the past. She might be able to get you close to him."

"I hate to say it Brock, but I doubt it." Misty interjected. "We've met Champion before and he was pure business. He won't adjust that for anybody, and Mellanie could jeopardise her place with him if she tries to get you close."

"Still… I could ask." Brock mused.

"Or you could drop it." Misty argued. "Let's face it, even if she did get you an interview with him, why would he let you see his Pokémon? They are possibly the most protected Pokémon in the world. Nobody gets near them. Just let it go Brock."

Before Brock could say anything, the waiter came over. As Gary turned to order, Misty met Brocks eyes, with her gaze conveying a simple message. Drop it so we can enjoy a meal together.

* * *

Ash out of the woods around his house, into a clearing where Mellanie usually trained. His tutee looked up from where she was kneeling next to her Totodile, discussing an attack.

"We have a meeting in two days." Ash said, immediately jumping to his point.

"Gary visited Cynthia?" Mellanie asked. Ash nodded. "So we are meeting the regional leaders?" Another nod. "And the plan is?"

"Your plan. We will take them to where Oak vanished. They will start to search, and we will see what happens with the local Pokémon."

Mellanie nodded slowly. "What do you want to have happen?"

Ash hesitated. "I'm not sure. If they are attacked, then that means we cannot rely on any Pokémon. However, if they aren't we are left with no clues."

"Surely some clues are better than nothing?" Mellanie asked.

Ash didn't answer, merely turning away. As he faded back into the trees Mellanie gazed after him. She knew the Pokémon Master well now, and if he was worried that did not bode well for her. She turned back to her Pokémon.

"We have two days to prepare. Let's make Ash proud."


	5. Chapter 5

Ash stepped out of the car, and held the door open for Mellanie. She climbed out, looking around. "Indigo Plateau?"

"I said we were going to meet the regional leaders. This is where my office is, so it makes sense."

Mellanie smiled. "True I suppose."

She followed Ash as he strode into the administration building, somewhere he hadn't been for a long time. The receptionist sat up in surprise as he walked in.

"Welcome back Sir." She stammered.

"Thank you." Ash said, seamlessly transitioning into his public image. "Have the regional Champions arrived?"

"Yes sir. They are with Miss Shirona."

Ash nodded. "Tell them to go to my office." He turning away to the elevator, Mellanie in tow.

A few minutes later, Ash was seated behind the desk in his office. It was as plain as it ever had been, no adornments, just a simple desk with a computer on top. Mellanie was sat to one side, next to four empty chairs. Ash didn't seem to be doing anything so she looked at him.

"Ash, why are there four chairs? Aren't there only three regional leaders?"

Ash smiled mysteriously. "You'll see soon."

The door opened and outside Cynthia was a few feet away, walking towards it. Behind her followed Steven and Lance, with somebody else hidden by their figures. Cynthia strode into the office, looking around approvingly. She liked the way that Ash never bothered to make it ostentatious. Steven was right behind her, before Lance gestured for the fourth person to enter the room. Mellanie gasped as she rose to her feet slightly.

" _Sam?!"_ She asked incredulously.

Her childhood friend grinned at her. "Hey Mel. Congratulations on winning the Johto League again."

"What are you…" She rounded on Ash. "What's he doing here?"

Ash smiled. "Why don't you ask him?"

Mellanie turned to face Sam again, who was trying not to laugh. "Well?" Mellanie demanded.

Lance stepped forwards, a broad grin on his face. "Sam is here as my tutee."

"As your..?" Mellanie asked, not comprehending.

"Let me put it this way Mel." Sam said. "After winning the Indigo League, I trained for a bit, while you were away. Then I undertook a private challenge of the Kanto Elite Four."

"And you won?" Mellanie asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sam looked a bit sheepish. "Actually no, I lost. I came back to train with Ash for a while, developing a style, maximising the potential of my Pokémon. I improved, and tried again."

"He was very nearly successful." Lance admitted. "He didn't quite manage to get past Karen, but forcing her to use her entire team is quite an achievement. That was a while ago though, he could probably beat her now. After watching his challenge, I knew he'd be back to beat me sooner or later. I offered to train him in running a region, so that when he does beat me, he won't mess up Kanto and all my hard work."

Mellanie digested all of this, while watching her friend. There was an aura of confidence that she didn't remember from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked weakly.

Sam grinned. "Call it pride, but I didn't want you to know I'd failed, or that I needed Lance's instruction. I wanted to surprise you when I became the leader of Kanto."

Ash coughed, and everybody turned to him. "I'm pleased to hear of your good progress Sam, but we are here for something more pressing than the past and future of Sam Fernandez."

Ash gestured to the seats and everybody quickly sat, their attention fully focused on him. He continued to stand, as he spoke.

"I'm sure you all remember Professor Samuel Oak." There were nods all around. "When he resigned his position as Researcher of Kanto he began to travel the world, often venturing outside of the four regions." Ash held up a hand to forestall the interruption he could sense was coming from Cynthia. "Oak had the Pokémon to withstand most attacks, and he is a canny trainer. I have good relations with Pokémon across a wide spread of the world, and I have been keeping tabs on him. Six weeks ago, he vanished."

Ash looked around the room, but nobody tried to interrupt. They just sat, hanging onto his every word.

"You are all aware of the capabilities of my Pokémon, but when they reached the place he had last been seen, they found nothing."

"How long between him vanishing and your scouts arriving?" Steven asked instantly.

"A few weeks, but that would make minimal difference. They are adept at finding cold trails. Whatever did this erased their tracks extremely well."

There was a few moments silence, then Cynthia spoke. "What are we here for? What do you need Champion? We are all here with our best Pokémon as you asked."

"While my scouts are superb, they have a certain way of doing things. Since they have drawn a blank, I need another opinion."

"You want us to…" Lance asked, before trailing off.

"Yes." Ash answered the unfinished question. "We will go to where he was last seen. If we can find anything, we may have a clue into where he is."

"Why are you so worried about him?" Steven asked. "I mean, he's a missing person. It's a tragedy but we get a few each year. Why is he different?"

"Because he's a good man." Mellanie barked, suddenly animated. "Are you saying we should leave him in danger?"

"Enough Mellanie." Ash said, his voice sharp. He turned his gaze onto Steven. "Gary Oak has gotten engaged, and has asked Cynthia to find a way to contact his grandfather. She asked me, not knowing that the Professor had gone missing. We cannot be seen to be losing people, especially people as famous as the Professor."

Steven nodded, but Ash wasn't finished. "Furthermore, the last man to evade my scouts was Agent. I cannot permit another such atrocity to occur."

"Do you think that is likely?" Cynthia asked, ignoring the intake of breath from Sam and Lance.

"Until proved otherwise, we assume the worst." Ash said. "We leave in one hour. We should return by tonight, but bring supplies for three days."

They all stood, the dismissal evident in Ash's voice. As they turned to leave, Ash put a hand on Mellanie's shoulder. The young girl spun to face him, but he gestured for the others to leave. As the door shut behind them, he turned his gaze onto his young student.

"I expect you to voice your opinion Mellanie, but I also expect you to cut emotion out. I have taught you better than that." Ash said sternly.

"I…" Mellanie said before trailing off.

"I understand that you are worried for him." Ash said, more kindly. "But we will not find and help him if we allow emotion to dominate our actions. I know I have rushed you into this, but I need you to keep calm and rational. Understand?"

Mellanie sighed. "Yes. I'm just worried."

"I know." Ash said. "But we will find him Mellanie. We will do whatever it takes to find him."

* * *

There was a flash of light, and the six humans appeared together in the forest, along with a large group of Pokémon. Five of them started looking around, while the sixth was already moving.

"Aggron, Sceptile, Sharpedo, Machamp, Onix, Snorlax set up a perimeter." Ash barked, pointing where he wanted each Pokémon as he called their names. "Charizard, Altaria into the sky. I need to know if there is anybody nearby."

The others were staring at him in shock, but he ignored them.

"Scouts, get to work. Espeon, Pikachu go with them."

Mellanie was the first to react. "Ampharos, help with the perimeter." She called. "Go with Machamp."

Her words seemed to snap the others into action, and soon Pokémon were moving all over the place. Before anybody could get their Pokémon to start searching, Ash held up a hand.

"Wait. Somebody will be here soon." Ash said, and promptly sat down, shutting his eyes. Steven glanced at Sam and Mellanie.

"What's he doing?" he asked quietly.

"Meditating." Mellanie answered. "And he likes silence." She added pointedly.

Steven raised an eyebrow, but turned away, moving to talk quietly to his Metagross. Cynthia watched the exchange, amused, while Lance had already taken his signal from Sam who ignored what the Pokémon Master was doing. He swung himself onto the back of his Dragonite and took to the sky, watching the surrounding area. Charizard swooped down, and hovered next to him. Lance looked down into the forest, but couldn't see any sign of Ashs Pokémon. They had hidden themselves well. Yet he knew they would catch anybody coming in. Suddenly there was movement out of the corner of his eye. Dragonite spun, and Lance gripped his Pokémon tight. Charizard had shot up into the sky, but before Dragonite could follow a small Pokémon smashed into him.

Lance shouted in surprise as Dragonite spun out of control, before managing to catch himself. He looked up into the sky, but couldn't see what had attacked them. All he could see was Charizard with what looked like a smirk on his face.

"What's going on?" Lance shouted up to the Flame Pokémon who simply dropped down to next to Dragonite once again. Charizard roared, and there was another flash of movement, before a small blue-purple Pokémon appeared in front of them. Charizard roared again, and the Gliscor clapped its wings, before turning and flying towards the ground. Charizard gestured to Lance to follow, before returning to his vigil in the sky.

As the Gliscor landed, Ash moved smoothly to his feet, striding across. He glanced at Lance, who landed nearby, seeing the bruise on Dragonite starting to form.

"I wouldn't advise you try to tackle Gliscor." Ash said, his voice not showing any of the amusement he felt. "He is by far the most powerful Pokémon in this area. You wouldn't stand a chance. Even my Pokémon wouldn't find it easy against him."

"Don't I know it." Lance muttered. "We didn't even see him coming."

Ash ignored him, turning to face Gliscor. "It's good to see you again old friend. Thank you for the warning." Gliscor bowed, something so human in its motion it made the watching humans stare. "What can you give me?" Ash continued.

Gliscor leapt back into the air, landing on Ash's shoulder and started to mutter into his ear. Ash didn't move, listening hard. As Gliscor finished, he jumped back into the air, watching Ash carefully. Ash bowed deeply.

"We'll be quick. I hope to be out of your territory very soon."

Gliscor nodded again, before there was a flash of movement. The small Pokémon vanished, shooting off at an incredible speed. Ash turned back to the others.

"When you travel into areas such as this, particularly when bringing a large number of Pokémon, it is worth getting permission. Gliscor couldn't defeat us, but if he gets into a fight, any Pokémon living under his protection will join him. I would rather not have to fight an army yet."

He turned away, as Espeon came padding back towards him. Ash knelt next to the Sun Pokémon, petting her before starting to talk quietly.

Mellanie turned to the others. "That's as good a signal as we're going to get from him. He's brought us here, we need to get to work."

After a long moment, there was a flurry of commands. Lance stood quietly watching Pokémon getting sent out by Cynthia and Steven. He didn't feel his Pokémon could contribute to searching, but he had released them all anyway. He turned to Sam, who still had all of his Pokémon nearby.

"Aren't you going to start searching for a clue?" Lance asked, his eyebrow raised. Sam chuckled.

"I think it would be counter-productive. Cynthia is good at this kind of thing, and Steven has better Pokémon. Even Mel will be better at it than me. No, I put my energy towards something else."

"What?" Lance asked.

"When you train with Champion you learn never to miss anything. If you do, you'll usually pay for it pretty quick." Sam said, before turning back to his Pokémon. "Guys, I want you to defend us, but not get too close unless you need to. Typhlosion, stay with me." The young trainer then swung back towards Lance. "You coming?"

As the two started to move away, Ash looked up, watching them go. Espeon gazed at Sam, who met the Pokémons eye with an easy grin. Then they were gone, away into the forest.

* * *

" _He'll get into a fight."_ Espeon said.

"I know." Ash said. "But then he can. And he knows what to do if he does"

Espeon didn't answer, knowing what her trainer meant. Very few Pokémon would ever try to attack Ash, such was his reputation even among wild Pokémon. Even if angered at an invasion of their territory, most Pokémon wouldn't risk a battle with a trainer that they couldn't beat. Furthermore, the aura of respect that that they had for Ash usually extended to anybody with him. Now though, Ash wasn't sure. Sam might be able to fight them if he got far enough away. Which would give Ash a chance to see the attitude of local Pokémon.

"Have the scouts found anything else?" Ash asked. Espeon shook her head.

" _They are still drawing a blank. Alakazam is torn between shame and fury. It is quite amusing."_

Ash laughed quietly. "He always did have too much pride."

" _Maybe he takes after you."_ Espeon commented, drawing another chuckle from her trainer. Ash moved across to lean against a tree, sitting down. Espeon sat next to him, and they sat quietly, searching with their minds. Neither expected to find anything, but they felt they should try. Even if it wasn't the real reason they were here.

"This is completely unremarkable." Cynthia said to Steven. "There is nothing here."

Steven nodded. "I don't know what he wants from us here. If he couldn't find anything, I doubt we can."

"Has Metagross found anything?" Cynthia asked.

"No. None of my Pokémon have. You?"

"Complete blank."

There was a flicker of something in the trees, which didn't elude Steven. He stared at it, with Cynthia taking a moment to realize what he was doing.

"What?" She asked, slightly nervously.

"I thought I saw something." Steven said uncertainly. "It's gone though."

Cynthia nodded, before moving away again. As they got further into the forest, she couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. After a few more minutes she turned to Steven.

"Is it just me or…"

"Yes." Steven said, cutting her off. "There is something out there."

"One of Champions Pokémon?"

There was a long moment where the two trainers stared at each other, before something dawned.

"How far have we come?" Steven asked quietly.

"I don't know…" Cynthia said. Suddenly there was a loud hissing noise. They spun to see a group of Crobats appear, glaring down at them. Their own Pokémon rushed to their defence, forming a defensive circle to protect against the Pokémon staring at them.

* * *

Sam stopped, looking around. By his side, Lance tried to match his tutees calm posture. Having fought Pokémon so far into the wild before, he was aware of how strong they were. Yet Sam didn't seem to care. Lance jerked around when he heard rustling. Sam put a hand on his arm, gesturing into a different direction. Where Sam was pointed, a group of Ariados were crawling out. Sam gestured for Typhlosion to step forwards. Before his starter could do anything, the Ariados surged forwards into an attack.

* * *

" _They are all getting into trouble."_ Espeon said. " _Something is very wrong here."_

"I know." Ash mused. "Is Alakazam ready to help them if they need it?"

" _Yes. He wants to know when."_

"Not yet. I need to know more. Have him bring Mellanie here though."

There was a flash, and Mellanie appeared with all her Pokémon, Alakazam next to her. She turned around and glared at Ash.

"You really need to give me some warning before you do that." She accused.

Ash held up a hand, stilling her instantly. "Sam, Lance, Cynthia and Steven are all under attack."

Mellanie stared at him, all her anger gone. "What? Where are they?"

" _Not far away. If it wasn't for the forest you would be able to hear to noise of battle."_ Espeon said.

"And you are gathering information?" Mellanie asked, to which Ash nodded. "You didn't tell them they are bait?"

"No." Ash said. "Although, Sam has probably guessed. He's extremely intuitive."

" _Ash."_ Espeon said. " _Cynthia and Steven are beginning to be overwhelmed."_

Ash twisted around in surprise. "What? Are you sure?"

" _Yes."_

Ash turned to Alakazam. "Go. Take Sceptile, Onix and Machamp. Charizard will bring support from the air. Then get Sam and Lance. Get them out of here, then come back for us."

Alakazam nodded, and crossed his spoons. There was a flash, and he was gone.

"Why are you getting them out the way?" Mellanie asked slightly nervously.

Ash stood up, ignoring his pupil for a moment, as he turned slowly around the clearing. He glanced back to Espeon who nodded. She then flicked her tail at the remaining Pokémon around them. Ash raised an eyebrow then nodded slowly.

"What?" Mellanie asked, the exasperation beginning to show. "What is going on?"

Ash turned back to her. "Something is very wrong here. The others shouldn't have been attacked so strongly. You know they were here as bait, but I didn't expect them to be overwhelmed, and definitely not this quickly."

"Could it have something to do with Professor Oak?" Mellanie asked excitedly. "Is this another clue you can work with?"

Ash sighed. "It almost certainly does, so most likely yes."

"What does Espeon want to do?"

Ash hesitated for a moment. "She wants to draw the trap."

Mellanie blinked. "You mean…"

"Yes. Whoever is behind this will most likely have set a trap. Espeon wants to spring it."

* * *

"Garchomp, use Flamethrower!" Cynthia shouted. Her Pokémon roared in response and fired a burst of flame up at a Crobat that simply twisted out of the way. Cynthia gritted her teeth in frustration; her Pokémon were struggling to land hits and even when they did, the Pokémon they faced were so strong! Next to her Steven was barking out instructions, but his team of Pokémon were retreating every moment, trying to get some respite from the overwhelming numbers of Pokémon they were facing.

"Cynthia, help!" Steven barked as his Pokémon withdrew around him, leaving him isolated for a moment. A pair of Crobats saw their chance and shot at the Hoenn Champion, clearly going after the human.

"Petal Blizzard." Cynthia called to Roserade. Roserade spun and fired a huge torrent of petals in front of Steven, backed up by a Hydro Pump from Milotic. The Crobat's changed direction rapidly, avoiding the attacks, giving Steven enough time to get back inside the defensive line of his Pokémon.

"This is ridiculous." He panted. "We were attacked before we could make any progress. How are we meant to do anything here?"

Cynthia didn't answer, looking around. Her Pokémon were firing off attacks almost constantly, desperately trying to hold back the attacks of the horde of Crobat's that they were facing. Every moment, more Pokémon streamed out to join the attack on them. She turned back to Steven.

"If you withdraw, I will cover you. Try and get back to Ash."

Steven shook his head. "No way. My Pokémon are better able to take this punishment."

Before Cynthia could answer there was a cry from her Pokémon. Lucario was down, overwhelmed by sheer numbers of rapid moving Pokémon. Gastrodon leapt forwards but more poison Pokémon met him, forcing him away from his fallen teammate.

"Aggron, Hyper Beam!" Steven called, but before his Pokémon could respond, his Skarmory dropped out of the sky, more Pokémon tearing after it. Aggron was momentarily distracted and in the second he wasn't paying attention another group of Crobat's swarmed down to begin to overwhelm him.

"Retreat!" Cynthia shouted. "We need to…"

Cynthia turned and froze. Behind her were yet more Pokémon, swarming blocking their escape. Steven had seen the same thing turned back to his Pokémon.

"Stand down. Stop attacking and surrender."

"What are you doing?" Cynthia hissed. "They are going after us."

"Our Pokémon cannot win this." Steven answered. "And I won't see them hurt trying to protect us."

Cynthia nodded slowly as her Pokémon returned to her side, no longer attacking. She looked around; her entire team was battered and dead on their feet. The last time she had felt so hopelessly beaten was when she had faced Ash and his Charizard had taken out her entire team. The Pokémon that had been attacking them stopped, and turned to look into the sky. There was a streak of colour, before Gliscor appeared, hovering in front of the two trainers.

Cynthia looked at Steven nervously and bowed in front of the leader of the swarm that had just overwhelmed them.

"We apologize if we caused any offence." Cynthia started, but before she could continue Gliscor looked around and hissed before vanishing in a flash of colour. The Pokémon who surrounded them leapt up and started to charge attacks. Cynthia and Steven closed their eyes and turned away.

There was an explosion followed by a series of thuds and a deafening roar. Cynthia opened her eyes once more to see some of Ash's Pokémon tearing through their attackers. Some of the Crobats took to the sky but were cut off by a huge torrent of fire as Charizard dropped down. The survivors fled, vanishing into the woods to escape the onslaught of raw power.

" _Return your Pokémon"_ a voice said into the heads of Steven and Cynthia. " _They cannot fight anymore and it is time you got away from here."_

Nodding shakily they did so. As Cynthia's last Pokémon, Garchomp faded from sight, Alakazam appeared in front of them. He crossed his spoons and they, along with Ash's Pokémon vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Espeon looked at Ash. " _Alakazam has taken them back to Indigo Plateau. He will be back shortly."_

Ash nodded. "I assume they got there in time?"

Espeon gave him a withering look. " _Of course they did."_

"What about Lance and Sam?" Ash asked.

" _I'm not sure. They were being pressed hard but then something happened. There is no longer any fighting going on around them."_

"Interesting. Send Alakazam over to them and have them withdraw. It is time to spring the trap."

"What do you think will happen?" Mellanie asked.

"I'm not sure." Ash said. "None of this makes any sense. It would take a lot to turn Gliscor against me, he owes me a great deal. If everybody else leaves whoever is behind this might try to use it as an opportunity to strike at me."

" _And if they don't?"_ Espeon asked. " _How long will you stay out here?"_

"Not long." Ash said. "If they don't strike quickly, it will be obvious we want them to attack. We will remain just a few minutes, enough so that it looks natural."

Mellanie nodded. "And if somebody attacks?"

Ash grimaced. "We will have to lose."

* * *

"Typhlosion, use Eruption!" Sam barked as he dropped to the floor. Typhlosion dropped to all fours and the flames on his body began to expand. They covered his entire body, before erupting out in all directions. Sam felt the heat as the flames passed inches from his body. The trees around them caught fire from the power of the attack, but the Ariados that had been close to overwhelming them were sent flying backwards. Sam climbed to his feet to watch the Pokémon they had been fighting scurry away. He turned to Lance who was picking himself up from the ground.

"Sorry about that, but it needed to be done."

Lance nodded shakily as his Dragonite returned to his side. Both of them had ended up using the vast majority of their Pokémon as they tried to hold off wave after wave of attacks. Dragonite looked around at the burning trees before looking questioningly at Lance.

"Don't look at me." Lance said. "Look at him." He pointed to Typhlosion who didn't react. Lance looked back at Sam. "We should put the fires out."

Sam shook his head. "We can't. I've trained out here before but never faced anything like the numbers we just fought. My team are exhausted." He patted his belt. "Why do you think I've ended up recalling most of them? They can't fight anymore."

"We can't just let the forest burn down." Lance argued.

"I know, but we also can't fight that again." Sam said. "Soon Ash will come and we'll be safe again. He must know we are under attack"

Lance looked around, trying to peer through the flames. On the other side he could see shapes moving, always staying away from the fire but never going far. Their opponents were being kept at bay by the fire, but were not fleeing.

There was a flash of light and both the humans spun to see Alakazam appear. He nodded to them both before crossing his spoons. As the flames glowed blue and started to die, Sam glanced back at Lance.

"He'll almost certainly teleport us out afterwards. I doubt he will want to fight the Pokémon either."

"Could he?" Lance asked.

Sam shrugged. "I have no idea. I know Ash trained out here for a long time, so I assume he could. But against these numbers I don't want to find out." He turned back to Alakazam. "I assume we leave when the fire dies?"

Alakazam nodded before focusing back on the fire. As the last few embers died out, the Bug Pokémon on the other side leapt forwards but in a flash of light their targets were gone.

* * *

Cynthia sat in a chair, waiting. Across the room Sam, Lance and Steven were huddled talking, but she had very quickly gotten fed up of it. They had been discussing what had happened for ten minutes since Ash had returned them all to Indigo Plateau, but none of them really knew what to do. They were just waiting for the Pokémon Master to appear.

"How did you manage to hold them off?" Steven was asking.

Lance shrugged, and gestured to Sam. "He's the one that did it. Nearly burnt down the forest."

Sam grinned. "They were Bug Pokémon, they fear fire. Really Lance, you should know that."

Lance frowned. "Don't forget, I am still your tutor. I was trying to protect their natural habitat. You just tried to burn it down. You still have a lot to learn."

"Worried I could beat you?" Sam asked.

"Worried what will happen when you do." Lance retorted, causing his tutee to laugh.

Steven smiled, before looking across to Cynthia. "Don't you want to get involved?" He asked. "When Ash gets back he will want our opinions."

"I've given you mine." Cynthia said, tiredness creeping into her voice. "When we went there, Ash told us that we should be safe because he got permission from that Gliscor. As soon as we got away from him we were attacked and overwhelmed. Clearly something is…"

Cynthia trailed off as there was another flash of light. Ash had appeared in the room, Espeon on one side and Alakazam on the other. Mellanie was just behind him, an annoyed expression on her face.

"We got nothing." Ash said into the silence, his calm voice hiding his inner frustration. "This is a problem."


	6. Chapter 6

Cynthia was sat behind her desk, but she wasn't working. She had spun her chair around and was gazing out of the window behind her. It was very rare for her to be distracted like this, but she felt the situation justified it. Gary Oak was due to arrive in less than two hours and she had absolutely no idea how to explain to him that she had no idea where his grandfather was.

Since they had arrived back from the wilds two weeks earlier, Ash had said he would keep searching but she could tell that he wasn't hopeful. His reaction when he had gotten back told her that he had been hoping for something more from their trip. She had offered to help, but he had refused. There was nothing else that they could do except hope that a clue appeared. It had been unusual to see Ash frustrated, in the last five years she had almost never seen him show emotion. His control was incredible, but it was close to cracking.

She had received a message from her superior two days earlier, explaining that it was time to tell Gary. Cynthia had been resigned to waiting for it after a week – she knew that if they hadn't found the Professor by then, odds are they wouldn't. But it was still a shock to receive an admittance of failure.

Behind Cynthia on her desk, there was a sudden buzzing. Cynthia spun her chair around to see the phone ringing. A glance at the caller ID showed it was from reception downstairs. She picked it up.

"Cynthia."

"Miss Shirona, there is somebody here to see you." The receptionist said.

"Gary Oak?" Cynthia asked.

"No. A woman. She wants to speak to the Pokémon Master. She said there is something that he needs to know."

Cynthia didn't say anything, thinking hard. It wasn't uncommon for people to appear, asking to see Champion, and to concoct a story in the hope it might capture his attention. Part of her job was to fend them off, but under the circumstances it would be foolish to ignore the person.

"Send her up to me." Cynthia said, coming to a decision. She needed to know what this person thought they knew, just in case it turned out to be useful.

A few minute later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Cynthia called. The door opened and a woman walked in. She was slim, but clearly athletic, dressed in clothes that were clearly designed to be worn outside. Combat trousers, sturdy boots and a well-made jacket, all close fitting and all in colours that would be hard to pick out in a forest. Cynthia took it all in within a few moments as she rose to greet her visitor.

"I was expecting to see Champion?" The woman said as she shook Cynthia's hand.

Cynthia smiled, gesturing towards a seat. "I'm afraid he is not here. He is not usually available for people who just drop in. I assure you, if what you have to tell me is important enough, he will hear it."

The woman nodded before taking the offered chair. "This will be."

As Cynthia took her seat facing her visitor, her thoughts were racing. It was unusual to have somebody come in with this level of confidence. Her belief that this woman might know something was increasing with every moment.

"What did you want to tell him?" Cynthia asked.

The woman hesitated. "It is hard to explain. Something is wrong in the world. Wild Pokémon are feeling it."

Cynthia froze. The woman didn't miss it. "You know something about this?" She asked.

Cynthia nodded slowly. "It has come to our attention." Cynthia thought about the incredible onslaught of Pokémon she had faced two weeks earlier. "Where in particular have you noticed this?"

"Outside the regions." The woman said. "This is why I want to bring it to the attention of Champion, instead of the regional leaders."

Cynthia looked at her thoughtfully. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "Sorry, I've thrown a lot at you haven't I?" She stood up again and held out her hand. "Let's try this once more. My name is Sonia, I used to be a Pokémon Ranger, but now I just keep tabs on the world."

Cynthia took the proffered hand, smiling. "Keep tabs on the world?"

Sonia took her seat once more. "I became somewhat in tune with the world when I was a ranger, and I kept that going." She gestured to her clothes and grinned. "This isn't what I wear when I go shopping I assure you. I just came back from the Wilds and came straight here."

"By the Wilds you mean outside the regions?" Cynthia asked.

Sonia nodded. "Not many people roam that far out, but it helps me stay more in sync. And something is very wrong."

"Can you give me some idea what it is?" Cynthia asked.

Sonia shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure. All I can say for sure is that there was an undercurrent of aggression from the wild Pokémon. Pokémon that are usually friendly towards me were hostile. It was a… chastening experience." Sonia hung her head slightly. "I escaped and came back here. I know he is a private man, but Champion needs to know about this."

Cynthia nodded. "I will inform him. If you leave your contact details with reception on your way out, I will contact you if we need you."

Sonia rose from her chair. "I look forward to hearing from you then." She turned and left, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Cynthia sat for a long time, gazing at the door without saying anything, before she finally moved. She turned to her computer, typing a message. Sonia was right. Ash needed to hear what she had to say.

* * *

This time when the receptionist heard the doors open it was Gary Oak who was walking in, alone. As he reached her desk, she started speaking.

"Professor Oak, Cynthia will see you immediately. I assume you still know the way?"

Gary smiled. "Of course." He turned and walked to the lift, taking it up to Cynthia's office once more. He knocked on the door.

"Come on in." Cynthia's voice called. Gary walked into the familiar office, shook Cynthia's hand and sat opposite her behind the desk.

Cynthia took a deep breath. "I'm afraid I have some bad news Gary. There is no easy way to say this, but we cannot find your grandfather."

Gary sat in shock, unmoving. He had expected to arrive and be told that his grandfather was on his way, or even better to find him waiting for him. To be told that they had no idea where he was had not even featured as a possibility in his mind.

"Champion has taken a personal interest in trying to track him down, but he has requested that I inform you that we are officially classifying him as a missing person."

"Where… Where was he last seen?" Gary managed to stammer out.

"More than two hundred miles outside the Hoenn Region." Cynthia said, trying to get sympathy into her voice. "Champion tracked him there but was not able to find any further evidence."

Gary nodded slowly, obviously still trying to process what he had heard. "I would like to see Champion." He said.

"Gary…" Cynthia said gently. "You know he does not do interviews. He has barely been seen in public aside from his annual victories at the World League."

"I don't care." Gary said, force coming into his voice. "I want to see him. I need to hear him explain how he lost my grandfather."

"I cannot guarantee that he will meet you." Cynthia said. "I understand that you are angry but…"

"I'm sorry Cynthia, but you don't understand." Gary said bluntly. "I'll have to explain to one of his oldest friends, a woman who lost her only son thirteen years ago that she has now lost Gramps as well? How do you think she will take it?" He leaned forwards, his voice building in anger. "It took her years to get over losing Ash, and Gramps was one of the reasons she managed it. She's now lost that as well?"

Cynthia sat quietly as Gary ranted. She knew who he was talking about. Delia Ketchum. But she also knew that Delia lived with her allegedly lost son, and she already knew about Oak being missing. She eventually held up a hand to stop Gary.

"I will ask if Champion will meet you. I do not promise that he will, but I will try to convince him that this is important to you."

"Thank you." Gary said. There was a moments silence before he leaned back in his chair. "Cynthia… Sorry for ranting at you."

She smiled. "Don't be. I know you were hoping for good news and I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you."

Her computer let out a noise and she turned to it. It was a message from Champion.

" _I will be arriving in Indigo Plateau in the next thirty minutes to discuss what you have learned."_

Cynthia turned back to Gary. "That was from Champion. He will be here soon to discuss other business, but if you like I could ask if he would meet you?"

"How long would I have to wait?" Gary asked.

"He'll be here within half an hour, and our meeting shouldn't take too long. So no more than an hour before I can get you an answer."

Gary nodded. "I can wait. Can I borrow the training fields?"

"Trying to get some training in for something?" Cynthia asked.

"I don't get much chance to do so." Gary said. "So yeah, if I have to wait here I may as well make the most of it."

"Then go for it. You know where they are."

"Thanks." Gary said as he rose from his chair. "And thank you for trying with Champion."

* * *

Ash strode into his office and sat behind his desk, removing his hat and leaving it in front of him. Espeon and Pikachu had come with him and they took up their usual positions. Espeon slunk into the corner and curled up, pretending to be asleep. Pikachu sat by Ash's feet, out of sight of anybody else but still close to Ash.

It was something that Pikachu had started to do in the last couple of years after he was fully accepted by Ash's team. After he had come back, despite Ash and Espeon fully accepting him, some of the other Pokémon treated him as an extra, somebody who couldn't fight alongside them. They weren't cruel to Pikachu, but he had felt that he did not have their respect. Pikachu had seen how powerful Ash's Pokémon were having watched them in the World League and knew that above all else they respected strength. When he had returned he had started to train with them, under Ash's supervision, but his trainer had refused to let him fight any of them except Espeon, fully aware of how Pikachu was not forgiven by many of the team. Over time Pikachu, who had already been one of the quickest, strongest Pokémon outside of Ash's team got even stronger. Eventually, nearly two years after he had come back he had approached Ash with Espeon. They argued that Pikachu was ready to be allowed to train properly. It had been a long discussion, trying to persuade Ash that the Pokémon who had once left the training regime was ready to come back to it, but they had succeeded. Pikachu had argued that he had not left because of the training but because he was scared of what it was doing to Ash. When he came back he saw that his oldest friend was still just as kind and caring, despite the image that he conveyed to the world. Pikachu had trained with Ash and Espeon, mostly in private. Few of the other Pokémon had realised just how strong Pikachu was becoming. It had been just how the little Electric-Type planned it.

What had finally convinced Ash's Pokémon that Pikachu was ready to be part of their team was a battle that had nearly flattened part of Mystery Island. Pikachu had challenged Charizard to a fight, against Ash's advice. Ash had not even been there when he had issued the challenge, but Espeon had called him and he had seen the end of it. In fact, Espeon and Alakazam were the only reason why parts of the island had survived, as they had used their own power to prevent the fight getting out of hand. It had been the hardest fight Pikachu had ever been in. Charizard had initially started it incredibly arrogant, believing that he could blow away his opponent. When Pikachu had gotten the upper hand early on, Charizard started to try harder. It was a rare sight, to watch Ash's main powerhouse go through the gears while fighting, but Pikachu had brought it out of him. By the time Ash had reached them, both Pokémon were battered but Charizard eventually won out through pure endurance. The final attacks had nearly burned through the barriers that Espeon and Alakazam had put up to protect the surrounding area, only surviving because Ash intervened. At the end Pikachu was out cold while Charizard was on his knees, unable to fully stand. The recovery for both Pokémon had been well over a week, but afterwards Pikachu had what he wanted. The respect of the team.

Ash smiled as Pikachu settled at his feet. It had been a hard road for his starter, but he was now one of Ash's most powerful once again. Although he could never use him in a public battle, in case he was recognized. Ash then turned his attention back to the impending meeting. He usually tried to have his, mercifully rare, meetings with Cynthia here. Whilst both of them knew that he was the stronger trainer, Cynthia was the one who ran a lot of the Pokémon League. It was useful to remind her that he was still her superior at times.

A few minutes later Cynthia approached the office door. It opened as she reached it as it always had, and Ash was sat behind his desk, waiting.

"Cynthia." He said. "You requested a meeting?"

Cynthia took the single chair opposite him. "Yes. Although there are now two things to discuss."

"Gary did not take the news well?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Still, we will cover him second. This woman that came to see you, Sonia. Tell me about her."

Cynthia took a moment to compose herself. She knew that the way she presented Sonia would have a significant impact on how Ash dealt with her.

"She was… unusual." Cynthia started. "She was extremely confident, at least towards me. She said she had been out in the Wilds, but she didn't say why." Cynthia looked at Ash but he showed no signs of interrupting her. "She said that she had noticed that wild Pokémon knew that there was something wrong. She used to be a Ranger and implied that she was on good terms with some wild Pokémon but that they had attacked her. She came here to tell you about it."

Again Cynthia stopped to see if Ash was going to interrupt her but once again he gestured slightly for her to continue.

"When she spoke she made me think of what happened to us. Especially the Pokémon that used to be friendly attacking her. She wants to meet you to discuss it and I think it would be a good idea."

There was a long silence as Ash gazed at Cynthia, almost long enough for her to think she had to say something else before Ash spoke.

"Interesting. Did she say if she had any idea why the wild Pokémon are riled?"

"I'm afraid not." Cynthia said. "She said she didn't know what was wrong with the world, just that it was producing an aggressive reaction."

Ash nodded slowly. "And you think I should meet with her."

It wasn't a question, but Cynthia signalled her assent nonetheless.

"Very well." Ash said. "It would appear that I will be taking a larger role for a brief time. Get her details to me and I will contact her directly."

Cynthia blinked. Of all the things that she had considered possible, this was the least likely. "Are you sure?" She asked then backtracked. "Wait, stupid question. Why?"

"Because she was right. This is beyond your remit, and falls to me to deal with. And so I shall do so."

"But you've spent years trying to avoid meetings exactly like this one." Cynthia argued. "Why take one on now?"

A hint of a smile flashed across Ash's face. "Are you trying to persuade me otherwise?"

"No!" Cynthia said. "I'm just surprised."

"I am not averse to getting involved when it makes sense to do so." Ash said. "Usually you can deal with it, but this makes more sense to come from me. You are the second most influential person in the world, but some things are my responsibility." He kept talking to move on before Cynthia could say anything else. "It is decided. Now, Gary Oak"

"He also wants to meet you." Cynthia said. "He wants an explanation as for how you lost his grandfather."

"I see." Ash said. "I assume that it is him that is training on the fields downstairs?"

"Yes." Cynthia said.

"I shall see him before I leave again today."

"Thank you." Cynthia said, beginning to rise from her chair, before hesitating and sitting back down again.

"Is there anything else?" Ash asked.

"Just…" Cynthia said, before pressing forwards. "You spent years avoiding getting involved in this sort of thing. Agreeing to two meetings in a single day? What's changed?"

"I am the Pokémon Master." Ash said. "And while I delegate as much as I can, I have responsibilities. Sonia appears to have information relating to a threat to all four regions, whilst the Oak situation is a delicate matter that I am best equipped to defuse."

He turned to his computer to type a few things, and Cynthia took the hint. "Thank you Champion." She said, rising to head for the door.

As she reached it, her superior's voice rang out once more.

"Thank you for bringing these to my attention Cynthia. Do not concern yourself about them anymore, I will handle them."

As the door closed behind her, Cynthia let a smile cross her face. For all his public image of aloofness, Ash cared deeply for the world and had never ducked a responsibility that he knew was his. If he said he would deal with the issues, she knew he would do it to the best of his abilities. And once he took charge of them, she knew she didn't have to worry. If anything could be done, he would do it.

* * *

Gary stood to the side of the field, watching his Pokémon train. On one side his Umbreon was teamed up with his Arcanine, proving very hard to pin down, whilst his Nidoking and Nidoqueen were battling from the other side, trying to keep their faster opponents away from them. As he watched he called out instructions to improve their style. The battle continued for a few minutes, but it was merely sparring with neither side able to land a solid hit. Gary let his attention wander slightly, knowing that they would carry on fine without him.

Without his grandfather he knew that he would have to change the plans for his wedding. He now needed to talk to Delia Ketchum, but he hadn't seen her face to face for two years. And Misty would need somebody to give her away. Her immediate thought of Brock had been put off by him agreeing to be Gary's best man. Their next suggestion had been his grandfather, as he had become a father to Misty after Ash died. They had assumed that they would be able to find him, but the news that he had vanished meant that they would have to ask the only other person that they had discussed and agreed on. Delia.

Gary's suggestion of one of her sisters had been met by one of the biggest glares yet. He shuddered with the memory of it. Misty got on well with her sisters, and they would have a part to play in her wedding, but she refused to have one of them give her away. When she had needed them when she was younger, they were too unreliable.

However, Delia was not the option that they wanted. Both of them loved her, but the last time they had seen her they felt she was hiding something. She was happier than they could remember seeing her, so they didn't press it, but it wasn't a good sign that she felt she couldn't trust them. Still, she loved them both and in the absence of anybody else she would be honoured to give Misty away.

Gary turned his attention back to his training Pokémon, to see why they had all stopped. On the field between them was an Espeon. She was looking at Gary, her piercing gaze cutting straight through him.

"I'm guessing you are Champion's Espeon?" Gary asked. Espeon didn't react. Her tail flicked, and her eyes flickered from Gary to his Pokémon and back again. He stared.

"You want to fight them?" Espeon nodded slightly, almost imperceptibly. Gary looked around at his Pokémon who were watching the exchange eagerly. "You guys want to give it a go?" Gary asked. Nidoking nodded and pounded his chest. "Alright then. Arcanine, Flamethrower."

Immediately Arcanine leapt into the attack, firing a torrent of flames at Espeon. They stopped as if they hit a wall and burned out. Gary looked at Espeon in surprise and found her still staring at him, her gaze challenging him. She wasn't even looking at the attack she was redirecting.

"Again Arcanine, and Nido's, use Hyper Beam."

The three attacks raced in, but never hit their target. Espeon redirected them around her, firing the two Hyper Beams at Arcanine who leapt out of the way with a strangled yelp. Espeon continued to look at Gary, almost challenging him with her stare.

"Enough." Gary snapped, anger at the Pokémon that just kept staring at him while trashing his team. "Umbreon, she can't redirect your attacks. Use Dark Pulse."

As the attack sped towards Espeon she stood up, arched her back and leapt forwards, the attack just missing her. Before Gary could say anything else a voice rang out.

"Espeon, enough. You know his Pokémon won't be able to touch you."

Gary and his Pokémon turned to see the Pokémon Master striding towards them from across the field. He was dressed in his typical dark and plain clothes, with his iconic hat firmly placed on his head, hiding most of his face. Espeon turned and leapt lightly to her master's side as he reached Gary and held his hand out to be shaken.

"It is good to see you again Professor Oak." Champion said. "I just wish it was under more auspicious circumstances."

"See me again?" Gary asked as he took the proffered hand.

"We met years ago." Champion said. "When I was investigating Miss Waterflower for Pokémon abuse, I interviewed you."

"You remember that?" Gary said in surprise.

"Yes." Champion answered, without elaborating. "Congratulations on your engagement to Miss Waterflower."

"Thank you." Gary said. There was then a moment's silence where he wasn't entirely sure what to say. Having small talk with the Pokémon Master was practically unheard of.

"What did you wish to discuss with me?" Champion asked. "Cynthia said you requested a meeting."

"I… yes." Gary said, stuttering slightly now he was actually faced with Champion. "I wanted to discuss how you managed to lose my grandfather."

Champion nodded. "Firstly, I want to be very clear, while your grandfather gave great service to the Pokémon League in his time, I do not have the resources to track every single person that wishes to explore the world."

"I…" Gary started, but Champion held up his hand.

"Your grandfather is one of those who while I attempt to track, I can lose. As for how he was lost, I'm afraid I cannot give details."

"That is what I want though." Gary said, his voice cracking slightly with emotion. "Details as to where it happened. And how it happened. What happened to him?"

"He was lost roughly 230 miles outside the Hoenn Region." Champion said, his voice calm and level. "My Pokémon were able to track him to his last location, but the trail ends there. I have officially classified him as a missing person."

"Are you still looking for him?" Gary asked.

"Yes. Now I know that he is officially missing, we will continue to search for him until we find him. My Pokémon are the best in the world at finding people; if he can be found he will be."

"I see." Gary said. There was another awkward silence as he thought of what else to say.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Champion asked.

"I don't think so…" Gary said, before something crossed his mind. "Actually, yes."

Champion looked at him, waiting for him to sum up his courage to ask whatever was on his mind.

"With my engagement.." Gary started, before stopping and trying again. "Misty and I were wondering…" Gary said before trailing off once more.

" _You know what he is going to ask."_ Espeon said to Ash from his side. " _You could help him out."_

" _You know I won't do that."_ Ash countered. " _He insisted on a meeting with the sole intention of accusing me, and now he is trying to ask me to come to his wedding."_

Espeon didn't say anything else, but Ash could almost hear her laughing inside his head.

"Misty and I were wondering," Gary tried again, more confidently. "Given our positions inside the Pokémon League as well as yours, would you be interested in attending our wedding?"

Champion didn't say anything out loud for a moment. Gary immediately started to backtrack not knowing that there was a conversation going on inside Ash's head.

" _You should go."_ Espeon said. " _They were your friends once, you would want to be there."_

" _I couldn't go as a friend."_ Ash argued. " _I could only go as Champion. As the Pokémon Master"_

"I don't need an answer now." Gary said. "And you will receive a wedding invitation like the other guests, I just thought since I was here I would ask."

" _Say you'll try to make it?"_ Espeon asked. " _You can always think up an excuse."_

" _When did you become so wise?"_

" _Stop hiding from them Ash."_ Espeon scolded. " _You don't have to embrace them, but you cannot ignore them. The Pokémon Master should be at the wedding of a Gym Leader and a Regional Professor, whether he likes it or not. Cynthia would have."_

 _"I'm not Cynthia."_

 _"No, but you should be there. At least then it looks like you care."_

Champion waited another long moment before taking a deep breath. "I cannot say for certain my responsibilities will enable me to attend, but if I am able to I will come to the ceremony."

And with that he turned and strode away back across the field, leaving Gary staring after him, having received the one answer that he never thought he would to his question.

 **A/N**

 **Well it has been a few weeks since I left a note here for you all, so it is probably due.**

 **Firstly, thank you to all of you who are reading this. While I am often told I don't have to write as I do it for free, the same applies to you all. You don't have to read it, so thank you for not making my writing pointless! Also, thank you to all who have reviewed or PM me about this. It is always good to get feedback about my work.**

 **On the subject of those reviews, I'll answer a few questions and points from them:**

 **Memyself – You asked how long this story will be and when I'll be updating. At the moment I'm trying to get an update out every Friday, although that may be changing in the near future due to work commitments. Regardless, I'll be trying to get one out a week. As for the length, you are correct it won't be as long as The Lost Master, but it will still be a fairly lengthy tale. Sorry, can't be any more exact than that.**

 **EmperorSalamence – Ash currently has fifteen Pokémon in his team, and I wasn't intending to increase that number. Unlike a lot of stories where Ash captures everything that moves, Ash is a bit different. He has a very powerful team and if he captured any more they would be far weaker.**

 **StorylessPrincess – Mellanie is outspoken and expressive around certain people. Don't forget, she has spent five years around Ash and by extension the regional leaders to an extent. Around strangers she will be more like the character you should recognize from before.**

 **Matthew Johnston – Towards the end of The Lost Master Ash revealed his name to Lance, Steven and Cynthia. I understand how things like that can be forgotten, it was almost a footnote to the ending of the story!**

 **A few people tried to guess who the Pokémon that had betrayed Ash was. It was amusing how many of you immediately assumed legendary Pokémon. They might feature occasionally in this story, but unlike in The Lost Master, they will not be major players.**

 **Finally, a few people have asked about Sam and Mellanie, specifically are they still equals. They are still very similar in strength, but Mellanie is closer to Ash. The reasons for that will become apparent in future chapters, if they haven't already.**

 **Anyway, that is all from me. Until next week.**

 **Iama2p**


	7. Chapter 7

The woman stepped into the reception of Indigo Plateau once more, a piece of paper clutched in her hand. It was a printed out email that she had received a few days earlier. She looked down at it again as she approached the receptionist.

 _Dear Sonia,_

 _Please present yourself at Indigo Plateau on Monday._

 _Pokémon League_

It was one of the briefest emails she had ever received, but she hoped she was right about what it meant.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked as she reached the desk.

"My name is Sonia, I was requested to come here for a meeting?" Sonia said. The receptionist nodded.

"Of course. Please go to the elevator."

"Don't I need to know which floor to go to?" Sonia asked.

The receptionist looked at her in surprise. "Not here."

Sonia turned and walked away, a slight hint of trepidation creeping in. She wasn't sure what to make of this treatment. She stepped into the elevator and the doors shut behind her. Before she could do anything it started to rise into the building. It went higher than the last time she was here, almost to the very top. When it stopped and opened she was faced with a plain corridor with a single door at the end of it. Halfway down was what appeared to be a waiting area. Sonia stepped forwards as she heard a directionless voice.

" _Please go through the door at the end of the corridor."_

Sonia strode forwards with more confidence, past the waiting area. As she reached the door it opened in front of her, allowing her through into the office beyond.

Ash Ketchum sat behind his desk, his hat firmly planted onto his head. Pikachu was at his feet once more, while Espeon was curled up in the corner. As the door in front of him opened, he got a look at the mysterious woman who had so interested Cynthia. She was dressed in plain clothes, to the point where Ash knew he would have found it difficult to pick her out in a crowd. However, when she turned her gaze onto Ash he could sense the power in it.

" _Interesting."_ Espeon said into his mind. " _She is similar to you."_

Hidden under his hat, Ash merely raised an eyebrow as he rose from his chair to greet her. Espeon sensed it and sent a sense of amusement back down their mental link.

" _The outfit is a disguise, just like every time you go out in public."_ Espeon clarified. " _She doesn't want people to be able to remember her."_

" _Yes, thank you Espeon."_ Ash sent back. He held out his hand. "Thank you for coming in Sonia."

She took his hand almost in shock. "Champion." She said, withdrawing her hand. "I didn't expect you to be the one that was meeting me."

Ash didn't react as he sat down once more, gesturing to the seat opposite him. "Cynthia said you raised some important issues. I decided that given the nature and location of these issues, I should be the one to take it forwards."

Sonia nodded. "Well thank you for seeing me."

"Like I said, it is important. Now Miss Rukan, I would like to know more about this perceived threat."

Sonia froze. She had never been able to find somebody who could give her any insight to the Pokémon Master, but she knew from his reputation that he was a fearsome opponent in battling. She had watched him battle several times and had seen how he was almost permanently in control. Despite this, she had not quite realised that this level of control would carry through to everything he did. Her full name was a secret not easily uncovered, yet it appeared the Pokémon Master had found it in only a few short days. He was saying something, but she couldn't hear what over the sound of her mind racing.

"Miss Rukan?" Ash asked. She nodded slightly, trying to unfreeze her limbs and calm her mind. "I asked what in particular made you feel like this was a threat that needed to be looked into by the Pokémon League."

"Sorry." Sonia said. "I just prefer to be called Sonia." Ash inclined his head slightly, but didn't say anything else, seemingly waiting for her to carry on.

"I spend a lot of time in the Wilds." Sonia said. "And after being a Ranger, I know a lot about how Pokémon usually behave. And something was very wrong."

"Elaborate."

Sonia paused for a moment. "I've only seen it once before. Five years ago."

"Five years ago?"

"This is why I knew it needed to come to you." Sonia said. "Five years ago, when you fought in the Clash of Legends, I felt the same thing. I didn't know what it was until I came back to civilization, but I knew something was wrong. It went away quickly, but this time it's a bit different. Something is stirring them up, and it isn't something to do with legendary Pokémon."

"Could it be a human?"

"What do you mean?"

"Could it be a human pushing them to this?"

"Theoretically yes, but…" Sonia broke off as she realised something. "Five years… Tobias Takuto is due to be released?"

" _She is very good."_ Espeon said. " _I think I rather like her."_

" _Yes thank you."_ Ash shot back. " _Helpful inputs only please."_

"He was released a few weeks ago." Ash said. "It was done quietly, he was repentant and there was no need to turn it into a media circus."

"And you are asking whether he could be behind this?" Sonia asked.

"Could he?"

She considered it. "It is very possible. If the Pokémon throughout the world, in particular the legendary Pokémon reacted so strongly against him before then it is possible…"

"You said it didn't have something to do with legendary Pokémon." Ash pointed out. "Which is it?"

Sonia took a deep breath. "You beat down the legendary Pokémon, and they are unlikely to turn against you once more. However, other Pokémon that were affected by the destabilising of the world never got their chance to fight. If this was the case then they might be going after Tobias. If he remains in the regions that is likely to lead to a backlash of wild Pokémon at the major centres of humanity, especially wherever he is."

Ash inclined his head. "Thank you Miss Rukan. I will contact you once more if I need anything else."

Sonia took the hint as a dismissal. "Thank you Champion. I feel much more secure now I know that you are taking a personal interest in this matter."

She turned and left his office, striding back down the corridor to the elevator.

"Thoughts?" Ash said after his office door had shut behind her.

" _She made some good points."_ Espeon said as she rose and arched her back.

"You thought so?" Ash asked.

" _Yes."_ Espeon said moving further into the room. " _Her thoughts about Tobias were fascinating; we didn't consider that his release could precipitate the attacks from wild Pokémon."_

"Interesting." Ash said. "Pikachu?"

The little mouse hopped up onto Ash's desk. " _Surely if Pokémon are feeling it, we should as well?"_

" _Not necessarily."_ Espeon said. " _Just because wild Pokémon do, doesn't mean we will. We are too close to trainers to feel it."_

" _So it could have been true?"_ Pikachu asked. " _Tobias could be the trigger?"_

"Is that what you both think?" Ash asked.

The two Pokémon looked at each other and then nodded. Ash chuckled slightly.

"I'm surprised. You are both not usually so easily duped."

" _Duped?"_ Espeon asked, her tone almost affronted.

"Tobias is not the cause." Ash said.

" _How can you be sure?"_ Pikachu asked.

"Because when Samuel Oak vanished, he was still in prison."

Espeon and Pikachu stared at Ash in shock and a hint of embarrassment. Ash was right, they were not usually fooled so easily, but the obvious had for once escaped them.

"He was not released until nearly four weeks ago, which is nearly a month after Oak went missing." Ash continued. "She gave us that story in the hope that we would buy it, to try to cover something up."

" _But why?"_ Pikachu asked. _"Why would she lie to you?"_

Espeon sighed. " _Power. Specifically, being close to power."_

Ash nodded. "Be ingratiating herself with us, and giving us information she gets herself closer to the Pokémon League. And if her information proved to be useful, she would expect me to owe her something."

Pikachu shook his head. " _I hate politics."_

"So do I" Ash agreed. "Butthis is where we are stuck for now."

" _So what do we do now?"_ Espeon asked. " _This was meant to be our lead into finding the Professor, but we've struck out again."_

"We wait." Ash said. "Sonia was right about one thing. Whatever is causing this is a threat, and wherever it strikes, we'll have to be ready for it."

* * *

"It's been good to see you for a bit." Sam said.

Mellanie gave him an easy grin from across the table. "Well it's not easy to hang out when you're off training with Lance."

"Are you still angry about that?" Sam asked.

"Of course. How could you not tell me?"

"That I lost to the Elite Four? After you looked for certain like you were about to make history with a third consecutive win in Johto?"

Mellanie laughed. "Well we both know I'm better."

"Hey, I won last time we fought!"

"Lucky break. I've got more titles."

The two of them continued to bicker for a few minutes. Sam and Mellanie were sat in a restaurant in Fuchsia City, away from people who typically recognized them. They were trying to be inconspicuous as they took a few days break. After they had gotten back from the Wilds, Sam had told Lance he was going to go and work with Ash for a bit. They had both spent most of the following two weeks training hard, pushing each other. Ash was away frequently during the day, but home almost every evening where he tried to work on their training. However, he had told them that they should take a few days break, away from their training. They had headed for Fuchsia City and spent some time in the Safari Zone where Sam's fame as the most recent but one winner of the Kanto League was useful, particularly in getting rangers to keep fans away. They had then found a deliberately small restaurant for their lunch, hoping that nobody would recognize him. Thus far it was a ploy that had worked, although Sam suspected that the waitress recognized him but wasn't saying anything. Yet. But based off the looks she was sending his way, she wanted something from him. Although looking at her, a teenager who was clearly just working for some money to see her through this part of her life, she might want something else.

"Has Ash spoken to you recently?" Mellanie asked, changing the topic.

Sam looked at her like she was crazy. "Of course, I've been living with him for the past week."

"That's not entirely what I meant…" Mellanie said. "Has he said anything different to you? Has he seemed any different?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Not really. I mean he was away most of the time searching for Professor Oak, but I saw him in the evening." He looked at Mellanie thoughtfully. "Why? Has he said anything different to you?"

"Nope." Mellanie said without hesitation. "I just thought that with you now training under Lance he might have talked to you about what he expects."

Sam narrowed his eyes slightly as he laughed. "Mel, if Ash wants to make his expectations clear, he'll have a very long time when I'm the leader of Kanto."

"Is that your plan?" Mellanie asked. "To become the leader of Kanto?"

Sam blushed slightly from embarrassment. "Well… Kind of yeah. I mean I can't imagine ever taking on Ash, even if I thought I could one day beat him it would be weird trying to replace him. So yeah, the leader of a region is a pretty good place to top out. It is as high as I can feasibly go."

"How long do you think it will take you to beat the Elite Four and Lance?" Mellanie asked. "You could be the youngest ever regional leader."

Sam grinned. "That would be one reason to enter into the history books I guess. Anyway, what about you? Any plans for the future? You could take on the Johto Elite Four."

Mellanie ducked her head slightly, her hair falling to cover her face. "I haven't really thought about it. I'm happy where I am, working with Ash."

"Does that include lying to me for him?" Sam asked, his grin fading. Mellanie's head shot up to meet the level gaze of her oldest friend.

"Sam… I…"

"Don't worry Mel, I'm not angry." Sam said. "I just wish that you didn't feel you had to hide things from me. If there is something that you can't tell me, just say so. There are some things I probably shouldn't tell you about Kanto, and if I ever felt I couldn't I would say that and hope you'd trust me."

Mellanie didn't say anything, instead just looking down. Sam sighed. "Mel, if it will upset Ash don't say anything else about it."

Mellanie picked at her food for a few minutes, thinking back to a conversation she had had with Meganium. The Grass-Type had been watching Mellanie's Pokémon train while she meditated when Mellanie started to talk. Over the last five years, all of Ash's Pokémon had gotten close to Mellanie, but Meganium had been withdrawn for a long time. When Mellanie had started looking at reasons why, it became apparent. Meganium feared that she would have to share Ash with somebody else, something that wasn't easy to do. All of Ash's Pokémon were devoted, but Meganium was another level to them. The Pokémon had been surprised when Mellanie started asking questions about Ash, but had still answered.

" _How do you do it?" Mellanie asked._

" _Do what?" Meganium asked._

" _You watch Ash who you love. You watch him isolate himself again and again. How do you do it?"_

" _I'd do anything for him. But I can't be the equal that he needs. You need to learn your own limits, and how others can make up your shortcomings. It is part of being a team."_

 _Mellanie was quiet for a long moment before speaking. "This is a lesson isn't it?"_

" _Take it however you want."_

 _Mellanie turned to answer, but Meganium was already walking away._

"Are you alright Mel?" Sam asked. Mellanie looked up in shock to see her friend staring at her.

"Yeah?" She said in surprise. "Why?"

"You've been staring at that forkful of food for more than two minutes."

Mellanie looked down to see her fork held halfway between her plate and her mouth and put it down, laughing slightly to cover her embarrassment.

"Mel, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, honest." Mellanie said. "I'm just not that hungry."

Sam nodded slowly and looked around. He saw the waitress and signalled to her that he wanted the bill. While they waited there was a slightly awkward silence between them until the bill appeared. Sam reached for it, but Mellanie wasn't even paying attention. After putting down some money, Sam stood up and held a hand out to his oldest friend. "Shall we get out of here?"

Mellanie nodded absent-mindedly and rose, heading for the door. As Sam followed he saw the waitress hovering near it with a pad of paper. He smiled as he reached her. It was always people around his age that were his biggest fans.

"Thank you for a lovely meal" he said, flashing her a charming grin. She smiled and blushed before holding out the pad of paper.

"You're Sam Fernandez right?" she asked. He nodded and she launched into a speech that she had clearly spent a long time perfecting while they ate. "Can I get your autograph? My friends will never believe that you came in here if I don't have proof."

Sam smiled. "Of course." He took the pad and scribbled a signature before handing it back. As he turned away, an explosion of words came from behind him.

"Doyounobuterrcanyouwantmy…"

Sam turned back to see the poor girl bright red with embarrassment. "Do you want to try that once more?" He offered.

She nodded gratefully. "If you're free… I mean… If you're not busy… tonight… do you want…"

"Am I free tonight?" Sam asked. She nodded. "I think I am, but I can't guarantee that nothing will come up. But assuming no emergencies, what did you have in mind?"

"Some of my friends are hanging out… Want to come?"

Sam considered it for a moment. "Sure. If you give me your number, if I'm free I'll give you a call?"

She nodded vigorously, scribbling a number down on her pad of paper. Sam took it and turned for the door. "Maybe I'll see you tonight then."

Sam walked with Mellanie down the road, heading for the outskirts of Fuchsia City. They sat quietly on the edge of field, their backs against a tree looking away from the city. After a few minutes Mellanie turned to Sam.

"So, you're going out with that girl tonight?"

Sam gave his usual easy grin. "Jealous?"

Mellanie sniffed. "Hardly. She just wants to show off the fact that she met you."

"I know."

"Then why..?"

Sam laughed. "Because we're young and we're famous. She just wants to show me off but I just want to have a normal evening for once. We don't get them very often do we?"

Mellanie shook her head. "Never." She hesitated, something that didn't elude Sam.

"Mel, tell me."

"Tell you what?" She asked.

"Whatever is going on between you and Ash. He's asked something of you that he hasn't asked me. And whatever it is, it is causing you problems."

"It's not that…" Mellanie said. "I don't really know how to explain it…"

Sam reached an arm across to put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Just explain it how he did."

Mellanie chuckled slightly despite herself. "I'm not sure that will help. He did it by obliterating Totodile."

Sam blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah. Espeon had to explain it."

Sam leaned back smiling. "Of course. Ash is still terrible at explaining stuff to us. Go on then, how did Espeon explain it?"

"She talked about how Ash is alone." Mellanie said.

"Alone?" Sam asked. "He has his mother, his Pokémon and us and the other students. How is he alone?"

"Not in the sense of he has nobody around him." Mellanie said, speaking slowly and choosing her words carefully. "In the sense of there is nobody that he can turn to."

Mellanie looked at Sam, but his face was blank without understanding.

"If something goes wrong, or you have a problem, who do you turn to?" Mellanie asked. "Who can give you advice?"

"Ash." Sam answered as a reflex. "Or Lance. Or sometimes you. What's your point?"

"Who does Ash turn to?" Mellanie asked quietly.

Sam didn't answer as he realised what Mellanie was saying. Despite having friends and family, Ash had nobody.

"Now you understand." Mellanie said, even quieter than before.

"Yeah…" Sam said. "What do you do?"

"I told him that I didn't want to be a student." Mellanie said. "I want to be a partner."

Sam nodded slowly. "And you were wondering if he'd said anything to me."

It wasn't a question but Mellanie nodded anyway.

"He hasn't." Sam continued. "Why did you want to ask?"

"Because I wanted your opinion."

"Mine?"

"Yes." Mellanie said. "What should we do?"

"Obviously you need to find Professor Oak." Sam said. "But I guess that's not what you're asking?"

"No." Mellanie said. "It is something else. How could Ash lose him?"

Sam stared. "That's what you're trying to work out? How Ash could make a mistake?"

"Don't be stupid Sam." Mellanie snapped. There was a moments silence before she spoke again, much softer. "I'm sorry. I just… I don't know where I can get help."

Sam reached out and took Mellanie's hands in his. "Mel, whatever you need you know I'll help. Anything."

Mellanie smiled tiredly and Sam began to realise just how exhausted his friend was. She looked like she was only still awake through sheer determination. "Mel… What is this doing to you? When did you last sleep?" She didn't answer and Sam reached out to bring her into a hug. As she curled into him he looked down and realised just how small she was in his arms. While both puberty and training had caused him to grow, Mellanie had stayed small. Sam held her tighter.

"Mel, when did you last sleep properly?" he asked again.

"I don't know" she answered. "Ash needs help and I'm trying…" Her voice trailed off.

"Ash would never ask you to do this to yourself." Sam said, trying to hide his anger. "He loves you. Does he know what you're doing?"

Mellanie shook her head against Sam's chest. "He's worse."

Sam didn't know how to respond. In the two weeks that he had been back on Mystery Island he had never seen Ash sleep. The Pokémon Master was always working when he went to bed and was always up long before him. If Mellanie was truly trying to help him, she would be pushing herself just as hard.

Mellanie started to shake and Sam realised that she was crying. "I can't do it Sam" she said through her tears. "Ash gave me everything, and I can't help him. All my training, all my experience… and I'm useless…"

Her voice trailed off into tears and Sam just held her tightly. After a few minutes the tears started to dry and Sam realised that she had fallen asleep still curled up against him. He smiled down at her fondly and reached out to stroke her hair.

For the next half an hour Sam just sat there, looking out into the distance without really seeing. His mind was whirling with what Mellanie had told him about Ash. If Ash needed help then things were worse than he was letting on. Sam tried to work out what Mellanie had meant by Ash not making a mistake. Losing Professor Oak was a mistake. Unless… it was an attack from somebody. And the actions of the Pokémon towards the regional leaders, despite them being with Ash said that something was wrong. Movement on the edge of his vision made Sam break away from his thoughts to look out across the field. A Pokémon was moving across it, making no attempt to remain hidden. Sam watched it curiously. It was the kind of behaviour that Pokémon only showed in large packs, but it looked like it was alone. Then Sam focused more on the tree-line at the far end of the field. More shapes were moving inside it. He glanced down to where his hand was still absent-mindedly playing with Mellanie's hair. He sighed and shook her gently.

"Mel, you need to wake up." The girl stirred, waking up slowly before realising where she was and rolling away to stand up. Sam grinned as she stared at him.

"How long was I…"

"About half an hour or so." Sam said. "But that's not important." Sam raised his hand and pointed towards the trees. " _That_ is important."

Mellanie spun and looked towards the trees as more and more Pokémon started to emerge. They moved towards the teenagers who started to back away from them.

"Mel?" Sam said quietly.

"Yes?"

"This feels very familiar. Like what happened to Lance and I in the Wilds."

"You think they are going to attack?"

"Not us. Look, most of them are happy to sit back. They are just sending enough forwards to force us to back away."

"Want to take their hint?" Mellanie asked.

"I'd rather fight."

"We can't. We need to know if this is just here or all around Fuchsia."

"Ah." Sam said. "Then I vote we run."

The two teenagers turned to run as the Pokémon started to send attacks into the ground, causing it to be churned up and creating a trench across the field.

A few minutes later Sam and Mellanie rushed into a Pokémon centre to see the news. It was as Mellanie feared, the city was completely surrounded by Pokémon. She turned to look at Sam.

"I think you should call that girl and cancel. This counts as an emergency."

* * *

Ash walked into his kitchen to see his mother stood over the cooker, stirring a pot. He breathed in deeply and smiled.

"That smells good."

Delia turned and met his smile with one of her own. "It's your mothers cooking, it will always smell good."

Ash leaned against the side of one of the counters, his gaze not leaving his mother. "I need to talk to you about something." He said.

"Not somebody else going missing?" Delia asked, but Ash shook his head.

"No, nothing like that. Something closer to home."

"Oh?"

"Gary and Misty's engagement."

"What about it?" Delia said slightly apprehensively. "You're not trying to do anything are you?"

"Of course not." Ash said. "But I am invited to the ceremony."

Delia was silent for a moment, thinking. "Are you going to go?" She asked.

"Something tells me you already know the answer to that." Ash said. "Espeon was very persuasive."

"Was she?" Delia said, nerves clear in her voice now. "Why does she want you to go?"

Ash didn't say anything, just gazed at his mother, his gaze penetrating. She met it for a moment before wilting under the force of his stare. She flushed before turning back towards the cooker to hide it. Ash burst out laughing.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist."

Delia hit his arm with a wooden spoon. "Ash Ketchum, what happened to showing respect to your mother?"

"What happened to my mother avoiding my public life?" Ash countered. "I know you talked to Espeon. She is incredibly intelligent, and of all of my Pokémon she is the one who understands human politics the best, except for maybe Pikachu. But some of her arguments had a distinctly human feeling to them."

Delia met his gaze once more, but again she was the first to look away.

"I wanted what was best for you." She said, her voice quiet. "It hurts me to know how far you've come, but knowing you can't ever share that with your friends. You can still change your image as Pokémon Master, away from the aloof figure that few people ever see."

Ash sighed. "Mum, I'm not angry. You were right, I should go to the wedding. It would be expected for the Pokémon Master to be there. But next time please talk to me directly. You can come to me with anything. But don't expect me to become a public figure. I am at my best working behind the scenes."

"I didn't want to put you under any more pressure." Delia confessed. "I know how you are feeling the pressure from the problems with the wild Pokémon. And I already worry about how hard you are pushing yourself with the hunt for Samuel. And…"

Ash reached out and touched his mother's arm briefly. The missing Professor was hurting her. "I'll find him Mum." Ash promised. "I'll do anything to bring him back. You know that."

"I do." Delia said, sniffing as she tried to prevent herself from crying. "I just don't want to lose you to get him back."

"You won't." Ash said reassuringly, before grinning. "I am very difficult to hurt."

"Don't say that." Delia said, her voice cracking. "Ash, I lost you for seven years. Don't make me lose you again."

Before Ash could say anything else there was a buzzing from Ash's pocket. He reached down and pulled out a phone. He glanced at it, and slid it back into his pocket. Delia looked at him, hoping for some indication as to what was on the message, but his face was perfectly calm.

"Mum, something has come up. I'm heading to Indigo Plateau. I'll be taking the Pokémon."

Ash turned and strode out of the kitchen, leaving his mother to look after him, all her emotion written onto her ageing face.

* * *

There was a ring at the door, causing Brock to turn around from behind the desk at his breeding centre. "Come on in" he called. "The door is open."

A man hurried in, carrying a Golbat under his arm, the Pokémon clearly badly injured.

"What happened?" Brock asked.

"I was in Mount Moon." The man said, panting as if he had run a long way. "I hadn't gotten far in when I started to get attacked by Zubat in increasing numbers. I ended up having to use most of my team to fight them off, but they kept coming. As we tried to get back out, Golbat attacked. We had to beat him down pretty hard, and only when he couldn't get back up did the Zubat stop attacking. I couldn't treat him out there, and so I called the Pokémon Centre to say I was coming in. They said you were the best Doctor in Pewter City and I should come to you."

While he was speaking Brock had taken the Golbat off him and moved him onto a table in order to examine him properly. He crossed the room and started to pull out syringes. He glanced back at the man as he headed back to the table.

"Did you run all the way here?"

"Pretty much." The man said, leaning against a wall for support as he panted. "Golbat was hurt pretty bad."

Brock nodded, not really listening as he examined the Pokémon. He selected a syringe to inject Golbat, Golbat seemed to start breathing a little easier, but was still clearly badly hurt. Brock turned back to the man.

"I'll need to take him into intensive care. Please wait here."

He took Golbat and headed through another door. The man got a glimpse of a room filled with medical equipment before the door swung shut. He looked around before finding a chair to collapse into.

It was nearly an hour later that Brock emerged. The man was sat there drinking a cup of coffee that had been brought for him by one of Brocks siblings from the Gym attached to the breeding centre. Brock sat down in a chair before he started talking.

"Golbat will recover. He's sedated for now, but I need you to tell me everything."

"I'm not really sure what else there is to say" the man admitted. "I didn't want to hurt Golbat as badly as I did, but I didn't have a choice; he wouldn't stop attacking."

"You said you were attacked by large groups of Zubat?" Brock asked.

"Yeah" the man said. "I've never seen anything like it. They were utterly relentless, it was like a swarm of them." The man paused. "Is this important? Am I in trouble?"

Brock shook his head. "I can't report you. I know that Golbat kept fighting long after he should have known better."

The man breathed a sigh of relief. "How do you know?"

"Because he just tried to attack me." Brock said in a resigned tone. "Despite the fact that he was overdosed on painkillers and could barely stand. Something has greatly upset Golbat."

There was a sudden crash from the operating room next door and Brock turned to run back in. As he reached the door he froze. Inside there were Zubats flying around, wrecking the room. Every single window looking in had been smashed by the swarm of Pokémon. As Brock watched, Golbat was picked up by several Zubats who carried him away. The swarm followed leaving Brock to look through the window at the top of the door, and out the far window in shock.

* * *

"I'm off!" Misty called into the Pokémon Laboratory, before waiting. Sure enough within a few moments her fiancé had appeared.

"Heading off?" He asked.

Misty nodded. "I promised Daisy that I'd come and help out at the gym this weekend. They've not had a day off in months and since I'm around and just need to do some training I said I'd go and help."

"Fair enough. Are you taking the car?"

"Yep. It means I can get there a bit quicker, it is still quite some way to walk."

"You could take the train?" Gary asked.

"Only from Viridian. If I'm going to drive that far, I may as well drive all the way."

Fair enough." Gary said. "I'll see you on Monday?"

"If I come back Monday I'll be arriving late." Misty warned.

Gary smirked. "I'll try and stay awake for you then."

Misty met his gaze for a moment before she leaned in to kiss him. "Have a good weekend. Don't have any major breakthroughs without me."

"You are taking some of my test subjects!" Gary protested. "I'm not expecting a breakthrough on studying Pokémon behaviour when the Pokémon aren't here!"

Misty laughed. "Precisely. No major breakthroughs." She turned and headed out the door, leaving Gary to go back to a test he was running.

A few minutes later, Misty ran into his office where he was hunched over a computer.

"Gary!" She called as she panted. The researcher turned to regard her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You need to see this." Misty said.

"But I…" Gary started to protest, but Misty cut straight over him.

"Trust me."

She led him out of the laboratory and to the edge of Pallet Town, walking instead of driving like she had first time. When they got there, Gary stood and stared. Silently, almost unthinkingly, he reached for Misty's hand.

"I guess you're not going to Cerulean anymore." Gary said shakily.

"No." Misty said.

In front of them, blocking the road out of Pallet Town, blocking every path out of the town, were Pokémon, stood facing in. Pallet Town was blockaded.

 **A/N**

 **I hadn't intended to put one here, but there is something I need to quickly clear up. This is the world after Sinnoh, so there are no characters from Unova or Kalos. There was a review (from SpencerDorman) that talked about Sonia as if she was a character from the anime. If she is, that is news to me! She's an OC. She's actually a character designed for me a while back by an old friend who I've since fallen out of contact with so I won't be changing her name or anything. Just wanted to clear that up.**

 **Till next week,**

 **Iama2p**


	8. Chapter 8

Ash strode into Indigo Plateau. His face, hidden under his hat, was calm and his outward demeanour was one of complete calm, but inwardly he was seething. The elevator doors opened for him and he stepped in. As they shut he took several deep breaths to calm himself down.

The doors of the elevator opened and he strode down the corridor, sweeping into his office. He sat down in his chair and released Pikachu and Espeon to settle into their usual positions. And he waited.

Two minutes later the door opened. Cynthia and Lance walked in, accompanied by an Officer Jenny. They took the seats that Ash gestured to without a word.

"Officer Jenny." Ash started. "I need as much information as you can give me. What is happening?"

The policewoman took a deep breath. "We don't know where it started, but it is across the entire Kanto region. Every single major human settlement has been surrounded by wild Pokémon. Any attempt to leave results in attacks by overwhelming numbers. Kanto is completely shut down."

"Have the Pokémon tried to push into any of the cities?" Ash asked.

Jenny shook her head. "As far as we know, they are content to just surround for now."

"I suspect that won't last forever." Ash said. He turned to Cynthia. "Do we know where Tobias Takuto is?"

Cynthia hesitated for a moment. "Not exactly."

"Not exactly?" Ash asked sharply. "I instructed you to find him Cynthia. Tell me what you know."

"Yes Champion." Cynthia said, bowing her head. "The last place he was seen was Saffron City, but that was five days ago. He could be anywhere across Kanto if he took a train."

"I have officers looking through the security tapes from the train station in Saffron, going back to when he was last seen." Jenny interjected. "If he left, we'll find him."

"Are we sure that he is responsible for this?" Lance asked. "I mean, do we have any evidence?"

"Circumstantial." Ash said. "But I want him in custody until we know for certain." He turned back to Jenny. "How long until we know for certain about the trains?"

"There is a limit to the number of officers under my command, but we are working as fast as we can and spreading the load. We should have checked every minute within the next twelve hours."

Ash nodded. "Until then, I will be going to Saffron City. Cynthia, you know how to contact me if you find anything."

"Champion, I'm coming as well." Lance said forcefully, but Ash was already shaking his head.

"I need you to remain here Lance. This is your region, you need to take a holistic approach instead of diving in to a trouble spot."

"What do we tell the Gym Leaders?" Cynthia asked. "They have all called in asking for instructions."

"Tell them to prepare to defend their cities." Ash said. "The police will work with them to protect people, but I will not declare martial law yet. Doing so could spark a panic."

They all nodded, but Ash kept on speaking.

"Cynthia, release a statement saying that the Pokémon League is aware of the unusual behaviour and is investigating it as a matter of highest priority. Otherwise deflect any questions. Jenny, you will be orchestrating the police forces alongside Cynthia, they are to work with the Gym Leaders who are now charged with protecting their cities. All emergency services fall under their command. Lance, you have contacts across Kanto, start talking to them and see if there is anything that we are missing that people nearer the ground know."

Ash stood up, surprising those around him who had expected him to talk more. "Unless there is anything else, let's get to work. We have a region under siege."

A quick glance around his subordinates told him that there was nothing else. Ash dropped a Pokéball at his feet, causing his Alakazam to appear. A moment later, he vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Ash appeared in a flash of light in the middle of the room. His gaze was immediately drawn to a figure sitting in a chair at the back of the room, hiding in shadow.

"Champion." A voice rang out from the figure. "What can I do for you?"

Ash took a step forwards. "Sabrina, come out."

The person rose and stepped forwards, revealing the figure of Sabrina, the Psychic Gym leader of Saffron City. A smile played across her lips. "You know, that would faze most people. But then I guess you aren't most people are you?"

"You should know that by now." Ash countered. "We have much to discuss Sabrina, and I will be needing your assistance."

"Mine?" Sabrina said, tilting her head slightly. "What possible assistance could I render the powerful Pokémon Master?"

"I am looking for somebody. Tobias Takuto, last seen in Saffron City."

"And you want me to help find him?"

"My Pokémon are already sweeping the city. They require freedom to move, and zero interference. I expect you to stay out of their way, and to ensure that your tutees do the same."

" _My_ tutees would never dream of blocking _your_ Pokémon." Sabrina said, emphasising words as she spoke, moving towards Ash. "But I'm sure I could be _persuaded_ to remind them for…"

Ash cut straight across her. "Usually your attempted flirting with me is humorous Sabrina, but this is not one of those times. You will order those of your tutees who are psychic to stay out of our way."

Sabrina drew back, a look of surprise on her face. "Champion, I sent out the instruction as soon as you gave it to me. Given your arrival here, I can only assume that you are here to deal with whatever is happening outside Saffron. I do not play games with the lives of the citizens in my city."

Ash took a deep breath. "Thank you Sabrina." He turned towards the door then hesitated. He glanced back again. "And I apologize for snapping at you. This attack is unprecedented and we are struggling to find the cause."

Sabrina nodded and bowed slightly. "Then I wish you happy hunting. If you require any help, find one of my tutees and they will link you back to me." She looked up from her bow to find the door to her Gym swinging shut. Ash was gone.

* * *

"Something is wrong with Champion." Cynthia said, looking up from her computer screen. Across the room Lance looked around.

"You noticed as well?"

Cynthia nodded. "It seems to be something to do with control. He is always in control, but this is slowly pulling it away from him."

Lance grimaced. "Does it worry you?"

"Yes."

"Good. It scares the hell out of me. I've seen many go up against Champion and every single one has been blown away without him breaking sweat. This though… he doesn't seem to know where to strike back."

"We're just taking blow after blow." Cynthia said. "First Professor Oak, then whatever happened out in the Wilds. Now this. When does it end?"

"When whoever is attacking us makes a mistake." Lance said firmly. "They must make one eventually, and if I know Champion it will only take one."

"But it will need to happen soon. Champion would never have rushed off to Saffron if he was thinking straight. This is getting to him."

Lance nodded. "When this attack is over, I will talk to Sam. Perhaps he can get through to his mentor in a way we never will be able to."

"Here's hoping. What about Mellanie? She came to that meeting with him and has been training with him for longer. Can we talk to her?"

"We could. But getting to her without Champion knowing would be tricky, and I'm pretty sure she'd tell him if we were poking around."

Cynthia hesitated, then hit the desk next to her computer in frustration. "I can't believe we are doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Plotting against him."

"We're not…" Lance started before he met Cynthia's gaze from across the room. "Okay, fine. But what else can we do? We can only advise him, but at the moment I'd say he is a long way off doing what he needs to do."

Before Cynthia could answer, Officer Jenny knocked on the door before coming in.

"We're not sure, because we can only really get the back of his head, but we think Tobias might have left Saffron. Champion is looking in the wrong place."

"Do we know where the right place is?" Cynthia asked.

Jenny shook her head. We're trying to track him through the cameras to find the train he got on. I should have an answer for you soon though."

"Let me know as soon as you can."

Jenny nodded and strode back out of the room.

Lance threw his hands up in frustration as soon as the door shut behind her. "This is the problem."

"What is?" Cynthia asked.

"Champion not being in control. He's trying to regain it by rushing into decisions. He shouldn't be in Saffron, he should be here, waiting for a certainty."

"But if Tobias was in Saffron then being here would have wasted valuable time." Cynthia argued. "I know he's making rushed decisions but even so…"

"His Pokémon could have searched without him." Lance said brusquely. "Him being there means that now we have to pull him back, and we can't do that without knowing where he needs to go instead. It is his fault that we are behind now."

Cynthia sighed. Lance was being extremely critical of Ash, but she couldn't fault it. He was right. And she had been noticing his unusual behaviour for some time. When he took her, Lance and Steven out into the Wilds, she knew something had been off. To be assured of safety by Ash Ketchum was about as secure a guarantee you could get anywhere in the world. Yet she had been attacked and nearly overwhelmed. When they had gotten back, he had held a brief meeting then dismissed his subordinates. She had barely seen him for the following two weeks which while not unusual in normal times, was rarer in times of difficulties. As far as she was aware, he had barely even come to Indigo Plateau. It was only Sonia Rukan who had brought him back.

That was another thing, the meetings with Sonia and Gary Oak. Ash was not averse to getting involved when the occasion demanded it, but to have him get so actively involved was rare. And now his behaviour during this crisis was worrying. He had come very close to openly criticising Cynthia, another thing that was rare. She appreciated the fact that he rarely criticised, instead motivating and questioning to help her improve. The censure that came from her failing to find Tobias was surprising. If it had been that high a priority, she had expected Ash to use his own Pokémon. Although they might have been chasing up another lead as they tried to play catch-up on whomever was behind the problems. And now he was rushing his decisions, something that was unlikely to end well. Ash thrived off total control, but he was losing it. And that scared Cynthia.

She was dragged away from her thoughts by the sound of a phone ringing. She reached across to pick it up. As the voice at the other end started talking, the Cynthia paled and started scribbling furiously on a pad of paper. As she put the phone down Officer Jenny came back in.

"If we are right, we think that Tobias is…"

"In Cerulean City." Cynthia finished.

"Yes." Jenny said nervously. "How did you know?"

Cynthia gestured at the phone. "That was Daisy Waterflower, the Cerulean Gym Leader. The Pokémon surrounding the city have just started to attack."

* * *

Ash stood on the roof of the headquarters of Silph Company, the tallest building in Saffron. On the corner of the roof was Pikachu, barely moving as he strained his ears for anything. Next to Ash was Espeon, orchestrating the search of the scouts through the city while trying not to let her nervousness show. Her tail flicked back and forth as she concentrated.

" _This is taking too long."_ Espeon said to Ash.

"I know." Ash murmured. "But the scouts are doing their best. This is the largest city in Kanto and they have to be thorough."

Pikachu leapt from his position on the corner of the roof, landing on Ash's shoulder in a display of accuracy.

" _If he is even here"_ the small electric-type said.

"You have certainly become more cynical." Ash commented. "If he is hear, they will find him. And if he isn't, we have to trust that the police can tell us where he is soon."

Silence fell among the three of them as they waited and concentrated on their search. After a few minutes, Pikachu started talking again.

" _He's not here is he."_

It wasn't a question, but Ash nodded slightly regardless. "I don't think so."

" _Then why are we still here?"_ Pikachu asked. " _Shouldn't we be back at Indigo Plateau?"_

"No." Ash said simply. His Pokémon waited for him to elaborate but he kept silent.

" _Why not?"_ Espeon asked eventually.

Ash sighed. "Because we can't do anything there."

" _We can't do anything here either."_ Espeon pointed out.

"We can at least try." Ash said. "Whatever is coming after us wants something. And this feels like they are close to their endgame. I cannot sit around while they accomplish whatever they want unopposed."

Silence reigned amongst the group once more, with neither Pikachu nor Espeon really knowing what to say. Although they had all been thinking it for some time, for Ash to admit how outclassed they were was surprising. They had expected him to be confident, even if he didn't feel it. For the first time, Espeon started to doubt her trainer. She genuinely didn't know if he could face this challenge. Whether he could or not though was irrelevant to her. Whatever happened she would not abandon her trainer. He was everything to her.

Suddenly their attention as drawn to Ash as his pocket vibrated slightly. Ash reached into an inside pocket and pulled out a small phone. There was one message on it, from Cynthia.

" _Tobias in Cerulean. Pokémon there attacking the city."_

Ash turned to Espeon. "Call Alakazam. Get us to Cerulean City. Now."

* * *

Tracey Sketchit looked out of the window, a pad of paper in his hand. He was sketching furiously as he looked down on the Pokémon that were moving up the street. He was drawing them as accurately as possible. He knew that once they were driven back, it would be important to establish why they were attacking like this and if he could get pictures of them, it could only help. Suddenly a Pokémon looked up at him, causing him to drop, hoping that he hadn't been seen. He glanced down at his pad and decided that he had enough pictures. Tracey crawled away from the window further into Cerulean Gym. It wasn't that he was a coward. Tracey would fight if he had to. He just knew that he wasn't anywhere near strong enough a trainer to deal with the horde of Pokémon who were moving through Cerulean City.

Once he was out of sight of the window, Tracey stood up and moved into the house attached to the gym. He had moved in so he could live with his long term girlfriend, Daisy. He sat on a sofa in the living room and pulled a phone out of his pocket. There was only one person he wanted to talk to now.

" _Hello?"_ came the voice of his girlfriend sounding stressed and rushed. " _Tracey? Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine" he assured her. "I just wanted to make sure you are."

" _I'm fine for now. I spoke to Cynthia and she told us to avoid fighting so we are just retreating."_

"Where are you?"

" _Near the town hall. You?"_

"At the gym. Pokémon are her as well."

Daisy swore down the phone before there was a distant noise. There were a few moments of static, like the phone was being held in the hand of somebody who was waving their arm. Her muted voice came down the line, ordering people to move. A moment later her voice came again, much clearer.

" _I've got to go Tracey. Just like stay safe in the gym and I'll see you later."_

Before Tracey could say anything else the line went dead. He gazed at the phone, before starting to pass it from one hand to the other to try to work out his nervousness. It wasn't often that Daisy dropped her affected accent, and it was only at times of intense stress. He had been hoping that she might be able to give him some kind of reassurance, but that clearly wasn't going to happen. All he could do was sit and hope.

Daisy put the phone away and turned to the students around her, surrounded by their own Pokémon.

"Like get moving! Get back from here!"

They all burst into movement moving down the street. One of the students came up to Daisy.

"We can't keep running" he said quietly. "Sooner or later we run out of city."

"I know." Daisy said. "But like, I've got no other options. We've got people to like stay in their houses. Otherwise, we're just like following the instructions from the Pokémon League."

There was a shriek of fear and Daisy spun around. Nobody was being attacked yet, but coming down the street was a veritable horde of Pokémon. She groaned. The street leading to the town hall was one of the biggest in the city and so many roads linked to it. Now they were on it, almost all the Pokémon in this half city could reach her. She looked at the town hall and came to a decision.

"Onto the steps" she barked. The trainers around her looked on in surprise. They knew they were supposed to keep running but now it sounded like they were going to be standing and fighting. Daisy shouted at them to move again and they started to head for the steps. The invading Pokémon stopped and watched as the trainers formed a wall on the steps facing them. As the stand-off drew on, the phone in Daisy's pocket rang again.

" _Daisy, we are like running out of space to run into"_ came the voice of Lily. The second youngest Waterflower sounded stressed.

"I know." Daisy said. "You need to…" Daisy broke off as a figure appeared in front of her in a flash of light. A figure that she recognized very well, dressed in black with a hat firmly placed on its head. The figure turned to regard the trainers on the steps of the town hall before focusing on Daisy.

"My Pokémon are protecting your sisters" the Pokémon Master said. "They should keep retreating, but the Pokémon chasing them will no longer follow."

"Did you hear that Lily?" Daisy said into the phone.

" _Yeah, like where did they come from?"_ Lily asked. " _Pokémon like just appeared. We're heading towards you now."_

Daisy put the phone away as Lily hung up on her. She looked at the Pokémon Master who was now focusing on the horde of wild Pokémon filling the street ahead of him. Behind him, a few of his Pokémon had appeared, most notably his Charizard and his Espeon. He stepped forwards, one man against the attack.

"I would speak with one who holds the strength." Ash said, speaking slowly and clearly, his arms down by his side, adopting a non-threatening posture. There was a slight noise, almost a rustle through the crowd of Pokémon watching him, but no other response. Ash tried again.

"Who is the one who holds the strength?" Ash asked. After a few more moments of no response, he changed his body posture. His arms came up, his back straightened and he took a step forwards. This time his voice rang out clearly across the entire street.

"I demand to see the strength. I seek challenge."

There was a moments silence before the Pokémon in front of him parted. A ferocious looking Rhydon stepped forwards, flanked by a Nidoking and a Nidoqueen. Ash watched the Pokémon approach until they stopped ten yards away from him.

"Why have you attacked this human settlement?" Ash asked. Rhydon simply roared in response and gestured forwards. The Nidoking and Nidoqueen charged at the human stood in front of them.

Ash waited for them to reach him, seeing the fists swinging at him. As Nidoking swung, he leaned backwards, letting the arm of the Pokémon pass where he had been a moment before. As Nidoking stumbled past, off balance Ash moved. Almost too fast for the eye to follow, his arm connected with the arm of Nidoqueen pushing it away from him as the attack swung past. Ash then spun, kicking out and sending Nidoking sprawling into the ground away from him. He then struck a series of blows to Nidoqueen, forcing her back with each strike. A final blow to her head sent her reeling backwards and crashing to the floor, knocked out.

There was a howl from behind him and Ash turned to see Nidoking roaring in fury. The Pokémon charged at him once more, swinging both arms in a fury as it tried to crush the human that had injured his mate. Ash gave ground, blocking or dodging each attack but struggling to find a chance to get a return strike in. Ash began to get backed into a corner, and Nidoking howled in victory as both arms swung down on his opponent that had nowhere to run. Ash gave a feral grin as he caught the two arms as they swung down. Nidoking's howl of victory turned into a roar of frustration as he felt his arms trapped in a vice like grip. Ash grunted as he stepped forwards, driving Nidoking back. Even with his strength, it was a feat to push back a raging Nidoking. Ash gritted his teeth and pushed, forcing Nidoking away from him and causing the Pokémon to stumble backwards. Before Nidoking could recover Ash leapt forwards, striking out hard enough to send Nidoking reeling. He followed it up with another series of strikes, too fast for Nidoking to block, until one final blow sent the Pokémon to the floor the way of his mate.

Ash turned back to the Rhydon facing him that had watched the battles before stepping forwards, the power in his poise now evident.

"I will face you down myself if I have to. Leave this place and never return."

Rhydon didn't react, merely watching Ash with beady eyes, analysing his foe. Ash took another step, closing the gap between himself and the Pokémon.

"I do not enjoy fighting you, but I will do so if I have to. Leave now."

Rhydon carried on staring at Ash as he drew ever closer. When Ash was just a few metres away, there was a flash of emotion across Rhydon's face. Ash saw it for what it was. Triumph. He glanced around and realised how far ahead of his Pokémon he was as Rhydon roared. And behind him attacks started to fly out, all targeting Ash.

Ash's Pokémon leapt forwards, but they knew they were too late. Before the attacks could hit however, another figure crashed into Ash knocking him clean off his feet. The attacks passed through where he had been a moment earlier. As he hit the ground he rolled to his feet in a smooth movement to see what had hit him.

Sonia stood up from where she had landed, and brushed herself down. She glanced at Ash, before turning her attention to the Rhydon in front of them.

"You are better than this" she said, her voice low. "You are better than a Pokémon that attacks humans for no reason."

Rhydon took a step back, confusion crossing his face. Sonia waited a moment before taking a step forwards herself.

"They won't fight against me." Sonia said, indicating the Pokémon behind Rhydon. Her voice dropped to a hiss, too low to be heard by any except Rhydon. "And you _owe_ me. Now go."

Rhydon seemed to make up his mind and spun on his heel, moving away. The Pokémon around him followed his path and they trooped away towards the edge of the city.

" _Alakazam says that they are retreating across the city."_ Espeon said into Ash's head. " _It would appear that whatever she said did the trick."_

Ash didn't answer, simply gazing at the Sonia as she stood, watching the Pokémon leave. She didn't move for long minutes, stood watching out across the city as it emptied of wild Pokémon.

" _The last Pokémon have left Cerulean."_ Espeon said. Ash nodded, still silent. He felt a buzz in his pocket and pulled out the phone, turning away from Sonia. It was a call from Cynthia.

"We've got reports of the Pokémon surrounding the cities moving away" she said excitedly. "Whatever it was, the focus seemed to be in Cerulean. And whatever you did seems to have done the trick."

"Good." Ash said. "Release a statement saying that we believe the danger has abated, but are continuing to investigate the underlying causes of the problem."

"Of course." Cynthia said. "What did you do?"

Ash didn't answer at first, but he felt eyes on him. He looked over his shoulder to see the eyes of Sonia on him, a slight smile playing across her face.

"Champion?" Cynthia asked again. "What did you do?"

Ash sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. "Nothing" he said. "I didn't do anything."


	9. Chapter 9

Ash sat in his office in Indigo Plateau. He was faced with something he had never been faced with before. Somebody who he didn't know showing that they could be useful to him. Him, the Pokémon Master famous for never needing anybody. He groaned slightly, rubbing his temples with his palms. He had resolved to stay in this room until he knew what to do about Sonia. Thus far it wasn't going well. He wanted to be able to trust her, but was naturally cautious.

" _I trust her."_ Espeon said from the corner. " _And Pikachu does. What is stopping you?"_

"My knowledge of humans." Ash answered. "They are not in general trustworthy. They usually want something for themselves."

Silence reigned in the office. Ash drummed his fingers on the desk as he thought back to Cerulean City.

" _What did you do?" Ash asked as he stepped towards Sonia._

" _I know Rhydon." Sonia answered. "And I knew the Pokémon who were with him. They would not fight against me."_

 _Ash considered the answer for a moment. He knew that there was something she wasn't saying – any Pokémon that would fight against him he thought would fight against anybody. He had a long history of respect with wild Pokémon and very few Pokémon would ever want to jeopardise that. Yet apparently they now were._

" _What were you doing here?" He asked._

 _Sonia smiled. "I was in Cerulean after our meeting. When I realised what was going on I knew I had to get to wherever the focus against the Pokémon was. I could stop any fighting."_

" _This was the only city that Pokémon invaded." Ash said. "Every other city was merely blockaded. It seems to be quite a coincidence that you were here."_

" _Call it luck." Sonia said. "In fact, in your case it was good luck Champion."_

" _Yes." Ash said before turning slightly away. "I suppose I should thank you. I appreciate you risking your life to attempt to protect mine Miss Rukan, but allow me to assure you that there was no need."_

" _No need?" Sonia said in disbelief._

" _No need." Ash repeated. "I had the situation under control. Now please excuse me one moment while I deal with the local gym leader. I will need to speak to you again afterwards."_

" _Of course." Sonia said as Ash started to walk away, before causing him to turn back by speaking again. "And Champion, I prefer to be called Sonia. If you want to show any gratitude that would be a good start."_

 _Ash nodded as he fully turned away, heading towards Daisy Waterflower who still seemed surprised at what had just happened in front of her._

"Was it a coincidence?" Ash said out loud. "Could she have known?" He shook his head. "Impossible. There is no way she could have. Maybe it was just a coincidence. It does happen…" His voice trailed off again. Without knowing more about Sonia it was very difficult to actually judge what she wanted and what her motives were. It was possible that she was genuinely interested in helping, but to assume so would be a risk. And when it came to humans Ash did not take risks.

" _You could just ask her."_ Espeon said mildly. " _You are remarkably hard to lie to. Maybe you could ask what she wants and see if she is lying?"_

Ash looked at Espeon thoughtfully. "Interesting idea. But leaves us open." He said. "But I will get another opinion."

The door to Ash's office opened and in the corridor walking towards it were Sam Fernandez and Mellanie Rigger. Ash smiled as they came through the door and took seats in front of his desk. Once he had gotten back to Indigo Plateau he had sent Alakazam to collect them from Fuchsia City. He knew they would be heading back after what had happened, and so he had sped their journey up significantly.

"I need your opinions." Ash said, before turning his gaze onto Sam. "And yes, I mean…" he broke off as the two youngsters exchanged a look. Ash leaned back in his chair before focusing on Mellanie.

"You told him?"

"He wanted to help." She said defensively. "You never said I couldn't."

Ash sighed. "I need help from both of you, but there was a reason I never pushed Sam in training like I did to you that day Mellanie."

"You don't think I'm strong enough?" Sam said, his tone showing what he thought of that. Ash shook his head.

"No. I think you are training to become the leader of Kanto, at which point you will be one of the four people in the world who report directly to me. At that moment, you cannot be my equal."

Neither youngster said anything as what Ash said settled in. He expected Sam to become the leader of Kanto, but in doing so Sam was locking himself into a level. Unless he one day defeated Ash as Kanto leader, he would always be reporting to the Pokémon Master.

"Anyway." Ash said, pressing on. "I need your opinions on a woman who has an affinity with wild Pokémon that I do."

"That you used to." Sam corrected. Ash raised an eyebrow. "Ash, I had to nearly burn a forest down to get out of the Wilds in one piece. Some wild Pokémon are turning against you."

"I know." Ash said heavily. "And that hurts. Do you know how long some of those friendships have been? A few Pokémon in very remote places are still loyal to me, but they know nothing. It is like whoever is targeting me knows which Pokémon are the most loyal and are completely avoiding them."

"Where does her affinity with them come from?" Mellanie asked.

"She claims she was once a Pokémon Ranger." Ash said. "I think there is more to it than that, but I can't be sure. It is possible that if she carried on helping Pokémon after she stopped being a Ranger they would react in the way they have now."

"So what do you need our opinion on?" Sam asked. "This woman, what has she done?"

Ash launched into the story of what had happened in Cerulean, up until he went to talk to Daisy. As he finished the two teenagers seemed surprised.

"She threw herself in front of those attacks to save you?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but she didn't need to. I was in no danger." Ash said

"And you still don't trust her?" Sam pressed.

" _We've been telling him that he is being stupid."_ Espeon said from the corner of the room. Sam and Mellanie laughed as Ash frowned down at his Pokémon. In the years on Mystery Island an easy relationship of camaraderie had formed between the teenagers and Espeon, with Ash often being the butt of the jokes. He didn't mind as it was helping Espeon develop, but sometimes he felt that the Sun Pokémon was crossing bounds. Espeon looked up and met his gaze with a calm and confident look. Not quite challenging, but enough to say that she knew what she was doing and she wasn't going to apologise. Ash knew he would have to speak to her about interfering in his public life, but he couldn't really stop her when amongst friends. And among others, as long as she kept her comments to just the two of them, he couldn't really stop her. Ash did have to admit that they were somewhat amusing at times, and helpful as a way of bouncing his thoughts off somebody else.

"What else would she have to do to earn your trust?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure." Ash said. "I don't trust coincidence, and it seems very convenient that she appears at this moment."

"Have you asked her about Professor Oak?"

"No Sam, I haven't." Ash answered. "And you should be able to work out why."

"It's because nobody else knows about Professor Oak going missing." Mellanie said, answering for Sam. "If she was going to betray you, that would be a good way to do it, revealing to the world that the Pokémon Master has lost one of the most famous researchers."

"But even if she did, what harm would it do to you?" Sam argued. "There are mssing people and you cannot be expected to find all of them, surely?"

"If the world found out that Professor Oak as missing, there would be questions as to why I'm not taking a more active role in the world. If we are losing people like him then there is a strong case for the Pokémon Master to be more involved."

"Still, you could survive that." Sam persisted. "It would be a good way of finding out if she can be trusted; it is big enough that if she was going to break your trust she will, but not so big that it would hurt you permanently."

Ash didn't answer, lost in thought until Mellanie spoke up again. "What happened next? After you dealt with the Cerulean Gym Leaders?"

 _Ash approached Sonia once more, flanked by Espeon and Alakazam. She smiled at him, but got no reaction from the emotionless Pokémon Master. The smile slowly faded as he drew closer, the lack of a reaction unnerved her._

" _Miss Rukan" Ash said, before hesitating. "Sonia."_

" _Yes?" She asked._

" _If you are willing, I would like you to come to Indigo Plateau with me. I will need another meeting with you."_

" _Of course Champion" she said, the smile back on her face. Ash held up a hand._

" _I have other matters to attend to first, but if you are willing to wait at Indigo then I will attend to you as soon as possible. In the meantime I will need you to give a full account of what happened to Cynthia"_

 _Sonia nodded. "I would be happy to if it would help." She stepped forwards, closing the distance to Ash and lowering her voice. "Last time we spoke you suspected Tobias might be a trigger for these attacks. Have you managed to find him?"_

 _Ash didn't answer at first. The proximity of Sonia was discomforting, there were not many who would willingly get this close to the Pokémon Master. His aura of power tended to mean that he got his personal space. After a moment he decided._

" _My Pokémon are hunting him down now, but we do not think that he is the trigger."_

" _Really?" Sonia asked, stepping even closer until her head was inches away from Ash's shoulder. Her voice got even quieter, so that only Ash would be able to hear it. "Do you have any other theories?"_

" _I'm not at liberty to discuss those here." Ash said his voice just as quiet. "Perhaps at Indigo, unless there is something you need to tell me that is urgent?"_

" _Such as?" Sonia asked._

" _If you think there might be another attack, or an underlying cause for these attacks, I need to know." Ash said._

 _Sonia thought for a moment then shook her head. "Sorry, nothing."_

 _Ash nodded. "In that case, Alakazam?"_

 _The four of them vanished in a flash of light, returning to Indigo Plateau."_

"I sent her to Cynthia and I came here." Ash said. "And sent Alakazam to find you both."

"I still think you should tell her about Professor Oak." Sam said. "It is as good a test as any, and there aren't many alternatives."

Ash nodded. "Thank you Sam. Mellanie?"

She still seemed lost in thought, but reacted to her name. "I…" She took a deep breath. "My instincts say trust her. But be cautious. If she could help you get a lead on Professor Oak that would be a big point in her favour."

"But?" Ash asked.

"But before you do, find out what she wants." Mellanie finished. "She must want something." She giggled slightly. "Maybe she just wants a chance to spend time with the Pokémon Master? I'm sure that the whole mysterious and powerful image has her interested."

Ash raised an eyebrow as Sam, Espeon and Pikachu burst out laughing, while Mellanie kept an impressively straight face as she met his gaze. He turned his eyes onto Espeon and then Pikachu, but his piercing gaze had no impact on any of them. Eventually Ash sighed.

"Thank you for that Mellanie."

"You're most welcome Ash." She said sweetly, before giving in to the inevitable and bursting out laughing herself. Ash just shook his head.

"Remind me to scare the living daylights out of any boys you are interested in." He muttered, causing his Pokémon to laugh even harder, even as Mellanie and Sam both started to calm down.

"Back on topic, do you want to sit in on the meeting?" Ash asked, returning his voice to usual volume. Sam and Mellanie looked at each other and then nodded in unison. "Good. I'll get Cynthia to bring her up."

Ash turned to his computer as the two youngsters started chatting in front of him once more.

* * *

A few minutes later the door opened once more. Cynthia walked in, Sonia just behind her. Sonia looked around taking in the fact that Ash wasn't wearing his hat. She saw Espeon in the corner, and took a step towards the Pokémon before seemingly realising what she was doing. She turned back and met Ash's eye, smiling slightly. Ash just nodded before gesturing to a chair in front of his desk. As Sonia took a seat, Ash started talking.

"Firstly Sonia, I would like to go on record and thank you for your help in Cerulean." He said. "Cynthia said that she has debriefed you on the events sufficiently. I trust her judgement, so if you wish you may depart as we have no further questions."

Sonia nodded slowly before looking around the room again. She looked at Sam, the young man that she recognised from his victory in Kanro. He was lounging in his chair slightly looking at her. His entire body posture exuded confidence. She supposed he was still a teenager, but he didn't look it to her eyes. He looked far more mature than most teenagers that she had met. Her gaze moved on to Cynthia, the ex- Pokémon Master, but the person who had remained the face of the Pokémon League for the last five years. Finally her gaze moved onto Mellanie. Unlike the other two, she looked more withdrawn, less likely to dominate the room. But when their eyes met, Sonia saw a determination hidden behind her gaze. She turned back to Ash.

"You said if I wished to leave I could." Ash nodded, without saying anything. Sonia gestured to the rest of the room. "I do not wish to."

Ash raised his eyebrow slightly, but didn't say anything. Sonia took it as an invitation to carry on.

"You are doing something here." She said. "I'm not sure what, but something is going on here. And I want to help."

"Help?" Ash asked. "By doing what?"

"I'm not sure." Sonia said. "Because I don't know what you're doing. But something is very wrong in the world; that is why I came to you originally. I'm sure that you will be attempting to tackle it, and I want to help."

Ash seemed to take a moment to think it through, before glancing at Mellanie. She took the hint and leaned forwards.

"Why?" Mellanie asked.

"Why what?" Sonia countered, twisting in her chair to look at Mellanie.

"Why do you want to help?"

"I… err…. I…" Sonia said, flustered by the question and trying to buy herself time to think. She hadn't expected this kind of quizzing, and it coming from somebody other than Champion was making her nervous. "I just want to help protect people." She said. The look from Mellanie confirmed what she feared – they didn't believe her. She didn't blame them, it sounded pretty weak even to her.

"That is unlikely."

This time the voice came from Cynthia. Sonia twisted around to look at the Sinnoh Leader who had a serious expression on her face.

"Unlikely?" She asked.

"I've been working for the Pokémon League for a long time now." Cynthia said. "And I can tell you that nobody just wants to help. They want something, even if it is just to have curiosity sated. Humans are by their nature, selfish."

"What do you want from me?" Sonia blurted, before turning back towards Ash. "I am here to help you, I don't need this interrogation." She stood up and headed for the door, but after only a single step, a voice came from behind her.

"Sit down Sonia."

She turned around to see Ash looking at her, his gaze level, his voice completely calm but commanding. Without really knowing how or why, she found herself drawn back to her chair. She sat down, only then realising what she had done.

"If I tell you why we are asking these questions, will you tell me the truth?" Ash asked. Sonia nodded nervously. "Very well."

Ash gestured to Cynthia. "I have worked alongside Cynthia for six years, ever since I became Pokémon Master. I also knew her from years before. She has earned my trust and my respect." Ash then gestured to Sam. "I first met Sam when he was collecting his first Pokémon. It was the last Pokémon that Professor Elm ever gave out. I followed his progress up to his first tournament and was impressed with what I saw, sufficiently so that I invited him to train with me. Since then he has given me no reason to regret my decision."

Ash stood up and came around the desk, standing behind Mellanie and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Finally Mellanie. I met her on the same day that I met Sam, and over the last six years I have watched her develop as a trainer. She was my first ever student and recently broke the record for most consecutive wins in the Johto League."

Ash took his hand of Mellanie's shoulder and returned to his seat. Mellanie looked down as she felt something nudging her hand. Espeon had moved to her side and was nuzzling her gently.

"I have seen them all go through hardships." Ash continued. "And yet one thing has not changed about them. They all put others first. They all have their own reasons for it, but it would have been understandable if any of them had changed. None of them did, because they are all more than top trainers. They are good people and I trust them implicitly. Trust that has been earned over years of work."

Ash leaned forwards, focusing all of his attention onto Sonia. "You were asked those questions because I need to know if I can trust you. I need to know your motives."

There was a silence throughout the room as Sonia processed what she had just found out. As the silence drew on, Ash leaned back into his chair and waited. Sam started to fidget, the silence getting to him, although at a glance from Cynthia he stopped. Eventually Sonia started tried to answer, her voice quiet and timid.

"I came to you before because I knew that there was a danger." She started. "From when I was a ranger, I knew that these kinds of dangers shouldn't just be ignored. I came to the Pokémon League because I believed that I was doing the right thing."

Sonia paused to take a breath. As she continued, her voice gained in strength.

"When I was interviewed by you Champion, I could tell that there were things you weren't telling me. I had worked out that you already knew something about the problems when I spoke to Cynthia, but I didn't mind. I expected it somewhat; you're the most secretive man in the world."

She paused again. This was a difficult situation to manage; one wrong statement and she was liable to be thrown out, but if she got it right she could find a way into the confidence of the Pokémon Master. She felt that Sam and Mellanie were both ready to trust her, and Cynthia was considering it. The person who she had to convince was Champion. She knew she would have to gamble if she was to convince him that she was trustworthy.

"I wasn't sure if you would be willing to trust me." She continued. "But I wanted you to. Ever since I stopped being a Ranger I've wanted to continue helping Pokémon. I quit because the politics that came with the job. We had so many considerations of what we could and couldn't do, I found it too restrictive. I quit but effectively continued my work outside of the Rangers."

"So why did you come to me?" Ash asked.

"Because you operate outside of political constraints." Sonia replied. "Everything about you shows that while you consider the constraints, you frequently ignore them because you do what needs to be done. That is something that I wish I could have done whilst a Ranger, and it is something that I want to carry on doing now. When I came to you, I knew that I had to have something. Something that you might not have thought of. Which is why I suggested Tobias. I don't think that he had anything to do with it, and I don't think you do either, but I needed something that would make you think and make you remember me."

Ash nodded slowly. "So you admit that you lied?"

Sonia hung her head slightly. "Yes."

She looked up again to see Ash's face. Surprisingly, he didn't seem angry at the fact that she had lied. In fact, she felt that the fact that she had admitted it had gotten her some credit with the Pokémon Master. She risked a glance at Cynthia who was watching her cautiously.

"So what do you want now?" Ash asked. "If you could have anything, what do you want from me?"

Sonia hesitated, something that Ash didn't miss.

"Ask." He said. "Ask anything."

"I want to be able to help you." Sonia said. "Not just you, I want to be able to help the Pokémon League. There are some very powerful trainers, but many of them ignore what they can learn from the world around them. If I had a choice, I would want to help teach the next generation of trainers coming through about that."

"So why come to the Pokémon Master?" Cynthia asked, causing Sonia to turn again. "There are Gym's in every region, and regional leaders who could help you push it through."

"I know." Sonia admitted. "But if you want something done you go to the best."

"Then why did you go to Champion?" Cynthia pressed. "Surely I would have been the better option to push that through? I teach, Champion stays aloof. To get to the best trainers surely you would go through me?."

"No you wouldn't." Mellanie said quietly, causing all to turn and look at her. She flushed with embarrassment. "No disrespect Cynthia, but the best trainers train with Champion."

" _Well that was a surprise."_ Espeon said to Ash in the silence that followed. " _Maybe we are seeing Mellanie realize that she actually has things to say?"_

" _Perhaps."_ Ash sent back. " _She is right though. It would explain why Sonia came to us."_

" _It is an interesting idea she has."_ Espeon said. " _I learned that particular skill from you and the scouts, but I've been surprised how few trainers seem to consider it."_

Ash clenched his jaw slightly so he didn't laugh. " _Trust me that was never a problem I had. Things around me I've always noticed."_

" _Yes, Sam showed me videos of your earlier battles. Charizard laughed when I told him that his way of heating up a battlefield was inefficient."_ Espeon sent a laugh down the link. " _You were interesting to watch."_

Ash had to bite his retort back when Sam started speaking as he wrenched his attention back to the conversation at hand.

"If she wants to change attitudes, then the trainers who most people listen to will be in the best position to do so are those trained by Champion." Sam said, leaning forwards from his position of lounging in his chair. "I mean, Lance fully expects me to replace him as Kanto Champion at some point, and Mel has just won three Johto Leagues in a row. And we are just two of Champion's students."

Cynthia slouched into her chair slightly. The point that the teenagers had made was valid, but it hurt slightly. She had devoted the last five years towards teaching, almost completely ignoring her position as the head of Sinnoh, even though she had only been challenged on three occasions in those five years. She knew that the absolute best were with Champion, but she also knew that he took on very few students. For all intents and purposes she had always thought of herself as the place where the best went. Now it looked like those with only the knowledge available to the public still thought that she wasn't the answer. It hurt.

"Yes, but how many students do you have Champion?" she asked, almost peevishly.

Ash chuckled slightly, a barely audible sound. "I have seven tutees at the moment. I accept your point Cynthia, you teach far more than me. But perhaps we should let Sonia answer why she came to me instead of you?"

Sonia flushed slightly as the attention in the room focused back onto her. It wasn't easy being the centre of attention for such powerful people.

"Before I answer, can I ask you something?" she said to Ash who nodded. "How many times do you think you have been watched while training in the Wilds?"

Ash blinked as the voice of Espeon echoed in his mind once more, laughing. " _Oh she is very good. I really do like her. Can she join us?"_

" _Shut up."_ Ash answered mentally, although without anger. "Not many. I usually am aware, and don't train near other humans."

Sonia nodded, a smile playing across her face. "But Psychic Pokémon could theoretically hide humans from you?"

"From me yes." Ash said. "From my Pokémon, it would require a fair number of Pokémon, and they would have to be powerful."

" _Haven't you seen it yet?"_ Espeon said, her voice almost teasing. " _She's been spying on you."_

" _I know that."_ Ash retorted. " _The question is how. How haven't you or Alakazam noticed?"_

" _Because she has a similar rapport with wild Pokémon that you have. They could easily hide her. Those times we've had unusual concentrations of Psychic_ _Pokémon near our training in the Wilds. That must have been her._ _"_

Ash blinked. It was obvious. He smiled inwardly. At least that solved one mystery that he had been wondering about over the last few years. Initially when they had noticed the concentration of Psychic-Types Espeon and Alakazam had tried to track them down. However they always vanished before his own Pokémoncould reach them. Ash had given up trying after a while, assuming that the Pokémonwere just curious. He glanced over at Espeon who met his gaze with a confident look. Almost challenging, partially mocking. He groaned inwardly. She would be teasing him about this for a long time. And he didn't think she'd see the irony of teasing him when she hadn't been able to track them either.

"Is this why you came to me?" He asked. Sonia nodded, almost guiltily. Sam, Mellanie and Cynthia were looking at each other in confusion, but Ash ignored them as he focused entirely on Sonia for the first time since she had arrived.

"I have to admit, I am impressed." Ash said. "Not many people could manage to get that close to me without me knowing who they are."

"Thank you?" Sonia said cautiously, waiting to see if the Pokémon Master was angry with her.

"You claim that you wanted to ensure that trainers learn as much as they can from the world around them." Ash continued, ignoring what she had said. "And you think that I could help. And while Mellanie and Sam are right in the sense that the best trainers are those I teach, you yourself also admitted that I am the most secretive man in the world. So what do you think I could do?"

"You could have gotten Cynthia to help…" Sonia started, and then stopped. It sounded weak to her and she knew that the man in front of her would see straight through it. This had proven to be one of the hardest meetings she had ever had and she was beginning to feel mentally drained. "No, you and I both know that isn't really true."

Ash inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"It is somewhat true, but that isn't the real reason. I wanted to know how you do it." Sonia said in a rush. "I wanted to learn how to get Pokémon to respond like you do. I wanted to see if I could learn anything from meeting you. I wanted to…"

"You wanted to learn from me." Ash said quietly.

"Yes." Sonia said breathlessly.

"Sorry, can I have some things filled in?" Cynthia cut in. "Sonia are you insinuating that you _spied_ on the Pokémon Master?"

Sonia laughed nervously as what Cynthia said sank in. "Well technically…"

"Yes, she did." Ash said cutting across Sonia but not taking his eyes off of her. "As a way of getting me to train you, I have to admit it is unique."

"Will it work?" Sonia asked, almost not wanting to know the answer. She had put in a lot of work to get here, and the man in front of her could negate it all with a single word.

Ash seemed to consider it for a long moment. "Not completely. I want you to work with Cynthia for a while."

Sonia's face fell before she could hide it. She knew that Champion had seen it and there was nothing she could do. All of her work to get close to him and he was pushing her away again. Then again, she shouldn't be surprised. Even she had to admit, this had been a long shot. Champion was famous because he was so hard to reach – he pushed everybody away.

"Cynthia will show you how things work around the Pokémon League." Ash continued, ignoring her reaction. "And if you can impress her, I will consider taking you on as a student."

Sonia nodded, her face set in an emotionless mask. She was determined not to show any more weakness in front of the Pokémon Master. Ash turned to Cynthia.

"You have another training camp coming up in a couple of weeks?"

Cynthia nodded. "It's one for Kanto trainers." She hesitated, before turning to Sam. "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to help out with it? You're a powerful trainer despite being young, and a Kanto winner so most trainers would listen to you."

Sam shook his head. "Sorry, I would genuinely like to but I would only be able to make the end. I'm meant to be in Viridian helping out with the tournament there. Perhaps Mel?"

The girl threw a look at Sam that could only be described as filthy. Cynthia laughed out loud. "It is fine Mellanie, you have time off. If it's not too much trouble though, if you could help out in the next Johto one?"

Mellanie looked at Ash who gave no indication either way. She sighed. "Of course. I suppose that it is somewhat expected of me."

Ash coughed slightly and Cynthia turned back. "Sorry." She said. "Why were you asking about the camp?"

"I would expect an evaluation of Sonia to be completed at the end of the camp." Ash said. "I assume that won't be too much trouble?"

Cynthia shook her head. "Of course not. She can help me run it and see if she is as good as she claims."

"Good." Ash said, rising from behind his desk. "I might be around on this camp as well Cynthia, in which case I will join you for a day."

Cynthia mirrored her superior, standing up. "Thank you Champion." She turned to Sonia. "I assume you'll want to be staying around Indigo?" Sonia nodded again, this time slightly nervously. "Then come with me. I'll find you some accommodation."

As the two of them left the room, Pikachu leapt up from where he had been sitting by Ash's feet. He stood on the desk and stretched, yawning slightly as Ash took his seat again.

" _Will you teach her?"_ He asked, looking at Ash.

"I'm not sure." Ash said. "I need to know what she could bring. Cynthia will give her a fair assessment and we shall see." He turned to Mellanie. "What do you think?"

"Me?" Mellanie asked, surprise registering on her face. "I think you're doing the right thing."

" _Shocker."_ Pikachu commented, getting a glare from Mellanie.

"Because?" Ash said, reaching out and petting Pikachu, causing the Pokémon to let out a happy "chaa".

"Because Cynthia will be fair, and will get to know her." Mellanie said. "It means you can get a better look at her person without having to actually get to know her."

Ash smiled. "When you put it that way it sounds pretty bad."

"It's a skill of hers." Sam said, grinning. "She can make anything sound terrible. Ouch!"

Ash watched as Sam turned to glare at Mellanie who had just punched his arm. The two of them carried on bickering as he watched, a fond look on his face. He had grown very protective of his first two students, watching them grow from the nervous children he had met in New Bark Town, just after he had become Pokémon Master. They were now both highly capable trainers, and mature individuals. Except when they were with each other. They brought out the best in each other. He had wondered if their friendship would ever develop into something more, but he was yet to see any clear indication of it. Although he conceded, after spending so long away from human society he was probably not the best at noticing things like that. Ash continued to pet Pikachu as he felt Espeon graze against his other hand, dangling to the side of his chair. He started to scratch her behind the ear as well, causing her to start purring. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was how he had imagined it, all those years ago. When he knew he had to return to civilization, to face Tobias and end his control of legendary Pokémon, Ash had feared what might happen to him as Pokémon Master. He had dreaded the idea of being forced into a desk job, or being forced to be the face of the Pokémon League. After every battle in the World League, he had gone to his accommodation and lain awake, dreading what might happen. Sometimes he allowed himself to dream, to think about what he wanted. This was close to it, with his Pokémon, with a few people that he could trust implicitly. People who shared his love of battling, and to an extent his skill. Where he had found himself was, he knew, about as good as it was ever going to be.

"I think we are done here." Ash said, cutting across the conversation in front of him. "Unless you two need a little longer to flirt?"

Both teenagers turned bright red, causing Pikachu and Espeon to laugh as Ash stood up.

"We weren't…" Mellanie started, but Ash just cut across her.

"Of course not. Either way, we need to get home. Sam, are you staying with me or are you going home for a while?"

"I was planning on going home for a bit." Sam said. "I'll be in Viridian in a couple of weeks so I thought I'd go and see my parents for a bit."

Ash nodded, before turning to Mellanie. "I assume you're coming with me?"

She hesitated, before nodding.

"I'll wait for you downstairs Mellanie." Ash said. "And I shall see you soon Sam."

The door swung shut behind Ash and Mellanie turned to Sam.

"Do you have to go home?" She asked. "It's been great having you around for a bit."

"I'm afraid so." Sam said. "I spoke to Mum before we went to Fuchsia, she was asking when I was going to visit. Given I have a couple of weeks before the Viridian tournament, it makes sense to visit now."

"I guess." Mellanie said, trailing off. "I guess it's weird for me… You know…"

Sam nodded. He did know. As far as he was aware, Mellanie had not returned to her childhood home once since they had started their journeys. She had never needed to. She had been to New Bark a few times, but had only gone to visit Sam's parents, and other friends. Her own parents had effectively disowned her years ago, and her escape when she turned ten had been one of the best things to happen to her. He looked at his friend, and sighed. She always looked slightly sad when their hometown came up. Sam had only good memories of it, whereas for her childhood Mellanie had never felt at home.

"Fancy coming with me to the Viridian tournament?" Sam asked.

Mellanie immediately perked up. "What are you doing there?"

"I volunteered to help organize it." Sam said. "Lance told me it would be good experience. Although it hasn't been hard. The usual organizers have done a pretty good job, but they like to have somebody famous there. I guess I was the best they could get this year."

Mellanie laughed as they turned and left the office, heading for the elevator.

"I'm sure that's not how they see it." She assured him. "To get a Kanto League winner can't be easy, surely?"

Sam grinned. "I have no idea. But Misty is competing, so we'll get to see her and Gary."

"Maybe I should enter…" Mellanie said. "See if Misty can beat me."

"I doubt it." Sam said. "Although I'm sure you could fight her if you wanted. She'll probably not say no."

They reached the lift and it started to descend.

"Either way, I'll come." Mellanie said. "I'm sure Ash can spare me for a few days."

Sam grinned as the lift doors opened. "Fantastic."

Mellanie followed him out of the lift and gave him a quick hug. "I'll see you there then."

Sam nodded and stepped away. As he headed for the exit he glanced back. "It's a date." He said, before disappearing out through the doors. Mellanie stared after him a slightly forlorn expression on her face, before a voice caught her attention.

"Are you coming Mellanie?"

She turned to see Ash waiting for her. "Sorry…" She said. "Yeah." She turned and followed him towards the car that would take them home.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Firstly apologies for this chapter being slightly late. I've had an exceptionally busy week coupled with some family problems which have left me struggling to find time to write. Such is life I guess. I'm still aiming for next Friday with the next chapter so this should just be a blip on my update schedule. (Let's face it, if I didn't have one you'd all probably be wondering if I am still the guy that took two years to write the Lost Master!) Still, this chapter is longer than the usual for this story so please accept that as a peace offering! On the note of chapter lengths, they will start to vary a bit more. They should still exceed 4,000 words but some of them will be longer as there is more that I want to have happen in them. Just depends on the chapter really.**

There have been some interesting ideas in the reviews as to what the underlying root of the problems might be. I am trying to strike a balance between advancing the plot at a good rate coupled with still including features of Ash in his position of power, similar to the earlier chapters of the Lost Master. This does mean that the plot won't necessarily be advancing as quickly as some might hope, but I'm doing my best! Feel free to keep speculating as to where this is going, I am enjoying seeing some of the guesses, with some varied levels of accuracy in them!

 **Until next Friday then,**

 **Iama2p**


	10. Chapter 10

Cynthia stood where she had stood so many times before, on a platform at the end of the largest room in the training complex underneath Indigo Plateau. Over the years, as the training camps became more frequent, she had sought and obtained permission to expand the complex. This room was one of the new ones, designed specifically for ease of addressing large numbers of trainers at once. Behind her, Cynthia had a large group of specialists, in every type of Pokémon. She had assembled a large number of specialists who would do as many of the camps as possible, but she knew that nobody could do them all without it becoming a full time job. That was why she had three specialists of each type, so that it was very unlikely that she would be left short. Sat on chairs in front of her was nearly one hundred trainers, ranging from trainees at gyms to those on her shortlist of trainers that she felt could win leagues in the near future. They all came to Indigo Plateau to learn from the best around.

"Welcome to Indigo Plateau." Cynthia said into the microphone in front of her, her voice echoing around the room slightly. "Some of you have been at one of these camps before, but for some of you this is your first time, so I shall run through the usual procedure. We utilise the facilities kept for the Pokémon Master's personal use, with fields for each type of Pokémon and multiple generic fields. Each specialist will lead sessions on the field set aside for their type, whilst I shall lead sessions on the generic fields. You may attend any session, or simply train by yourself. Behind me are the various specialists for each type of Pokémon; they are all experts with their chosen type. Furthermore, there is another generic specialist on this camp."

Cynthia turned slightly and gestured towards Sonia. Over the last two weeks she had been very impressed with the woman. The first day Cynthia had asked Sonia what Pokémon she had. The response was that she didn't have any, but she instead relied on wild Pokémon who would help her. Cynthia remembered her surprise that somebody who wanted to be trained by the Pokémon Master didn't even have any Pokémon of their own, but she had soon realized why it wasn't a problem. Sonia had told her that she would be back in a couple of hours, and when she returned she had six Pokémon following her. All of them treated Sonia like she was their trainer, but she didn't keep them in Pokéballs. Over the following two weeks, Sonia had worked alongside Cynthia, helping to organize the training camp as well as training the Pokémon that were with her. Sonia's attention to detail was unlike anything Cynthia had seen before. Except from one man - the Pokémon Master himself. Although Sonia was still nothing compared to Ash Ketchum. But her training… Cynthia had found her style to be utterly unique – she had never faced anybody who almost seemed to consider attacking to be a sin. Instead Sonia utilised absolutely anything on the battlefield to her advantage. A lot of the time her Pokémon fought by themselves, as Sonia merely pointed out things that they could use in the battle. She was a master of using terrain to her advantage.

"Sonia Rukan is an ex- Pokémon Ranger." Cynthia announced to the trainers in front of her. "She brings a unique outlook to battling and how to look after your Pokémon. She has converted one of the training rooms to suit her needs, and she will be running sessions throughout the week. Now as I said, these are the facilities reserved for the Pokémon Master. While you are here, do nothing to bring outside attention onto Champion. These have been of benefit to a large number of trainers in the past five years, and if we lose his support they might not be able to continue. On the note of Champion, he frequently observes at these camps and so it is worth bearing in mind that if you can impress him, he may work with you."

There was a ripple of excitement amongst the newer trainers, causing many of the specialists behind Cynthia to exchange looks. Every time it was announced that Champion might appear there was the same response. They knew it was part of the reason why trainers were so keen on coming to the camps. Most of them had at some point seen the Pokémon Master around the camps, but not all of them had spoken to him. Despite their frequent attendance, he was living up to his elusive reputation.

"Otherwise, enjoy the training camp." Cynthia said in conclusion of her usual speech. "Any of the specialists will be able to answer any questions you have."

As one, those on the stage headed for the doors of the room, while the trainers in front of them stopped to consider what they were doing. Those who had been at a camp before were the first to move, whilst the first-timers were much slower. Cynthia strode out of the main room into a corridor. Her preferred training area was at the far end and she headed straight for it. As she walked through she stopped in surprise. Waiting for her was the Pokémon Master. Less surprisingly he was dressed as he always was in public, with his hat firmly placed on his head. It was practically unheard of to see him away from his office or home without it on, meaning that the number of people that had seen his face was very small. And his mismatched eyes. With the return of Pikachu his dark eye was not as dead as it once had been, but it there was still a noticeable difference between the two.

"Champion." She said, recovering quickly and moving into the room. "This is a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to discuss Sonia with you briefly." Ash said as she drew closer. "Specifically do you feel she is trustworthy?"

Cynthia considered it for a moment. "I have been very impressed with her." Cynthia said. "She is very different in her approach, but it appears to work. Her ability to observe is incredible, she doesn't miss a thing. As for whether she is trustworthy…" Cynthia paused to think for a moment. "She has not shown me anything which says she isn't. She admitted to lying to you, but otherwise she appears to be reliable."

Ash nodded. "At the end of the training camp, I will most likely be taking her with me then."

"As a student?" Cynthia asked in a slightly hushed tone, but Ash shook his head.

"Eventually perhaps. But I will take her into the Wilds and we will look for Samuel Oak. By combining our skills we have a higher chance of success."

Ash turned and started to move away, but Cynthia called after him.

"Champion, I know you are busy but will you join us for a day this week?"

Ash stopped to consider it without turning around. "I have some time spare, and Mellanie is heading to Viridian for the tournament. I will most likely join you for a morning towards the end of the week."

And with that, Ash left the room.

* * *

"Hi, I'd like to register for the tournament?"

"Of course. May I take your name?"

"Misty Waterflower."

Misty smiled at the girl behind the desk as she started typing on her computer, before turning to talk to Gary while they waited. They had driven to Viridian City in the morning, ready for the three-day tournament. Misty knew she was entering as one of the favourites, but she didn't mind. If anything the tag of favourite merely gave her a greater incentive to win. She had often spoken to Gary about taking on another regional tournament; she hadn't entered on since the Johto League five years previously. Her reliance on one type of Pokémon was a limiter, especially in the full battles favoured by the regional leagues.

"You're all registered." The girl said, causing Misty to turn back. "The tournament opens tomorrow evening with the groups announced. Good luck."

Misty thanked her and turned to leave. Viridian City was one somewhere that they didn't have somebody they could easily stay with, but her and Gary had booked into a hotel. As they left however, they were cut off by a figure that they recognized.

"Miss Waterflower?"

Misty half-groaned and half-laughed. She knew that voice. It was one of the most celebrated battle analysts in the world. Zane Zito, who's show managed to feature at almost every single tournament in the world. Of course he would be hovering around the registration of a tournament, especially since it was the highest profile one currently underway.

"Zane." Misty said, turning to regard the media star. "I should've guessed you'd be here getting in the way."

Zane put his hands over his heart. "So brutal. What did I ever do to deserve such treatment?"

"Been a massive pain wherever we go?" Gary interjected. Zane let out a loud laugh.

"That's my job isn't it? Come on, I'm always fair to you."

"Indeed." Gary said drily. "What was it you said about me a couple of years ago? Oh yes, that it was good I went into research because I was an old fashioned battler who belonged in a cemetery?"

Zane laughed again. "You aren't bitter about that are you? You are retired and you did rely excessively on power in your battling." Zane got a crafty look in his eye. "Unless you are planning a return?"

Gary shook his head. "Those days are behind me. Misty is the battler, not me."

"Of course." Zane said. "And on that note, Misty, a few words about the tournament?"

"What do you want to know?" Misty asked.

"What are your thoughts on your chances? Do you think you will win?"

"I know I'm good." Misty said. "And I have a good recent record in tournaments. So yeah, I'd say I've got a decent chance. I'll have to battle well though."

"You've only ever entered one regional league, and you went out in the second round." Zane said. "Would you say that these tournaments are as high as you expect to go? Or can we expect to see you looking at regional leagues in the future?"

"Well, they are different challenges." Misty said, trying to keep her voice calm. "A regional league involves matches over an extended period of time, here I could be facing four or more opponents a day. But I'll never rule out anything, a return to the big leagues is possible."

Zane nodded. "I look forward to seeing you in action at one of them soon. It has been suggested that you are at a disadvantage using just one type? Have you ever been tempted to change? To branch out?"

"I've never considered it at all." Misty growled. "Water-Pokémon are my life, I'd rather lose with them than win without them."

"Interesting." Zane said. "And finally, you have a very good record in tournaments with smaller battles, and a particular strength in tournaments with a 3 on 3 or a 4 on 4 set-up. Is this why you don't enter regional leagues? Are you worried that you might be found out in full battles?"

"I…" Misty started, before another voice cut across her.

"I wouldn't answer that if I were you Misty."

All three of them turned to look at the owner of the voice. Sam Fernandez was striding towards them from across the room, a wide grin on his face.

"Why not?" Zane asked as Sam reached them. "It is an honest question."

Sam let out a bark of laughter. "Zane, you don't know what an honest question is. You were trying to either get her to admit overconfidence or you were trying to get her to admit that she can't cope in a 6 on 6."

Zane to his credit didn't blush. "I was just doing my job." He said. "And on that note, can I get a few moments of your time Mr Fernandez? Assuming you don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea." Zane said, his face showing hurt. "You've ignored every single request to appear on my show, not even answering to some of them."

Sam grinned. "You starting chasing me when I was fourteen. But sure, I can give you a few minutes."

"Why are you organizing this tournament?" Zane asked.

"Straight to the point." Sam countered. "Don't worry, I'm not planning on running away from you. I have been looking to gain leadership experience, and I was given the chance here. Seemed a good fit for all parties."

"Nothing to do with your alleged challenge of the Kanto Elite Four?" Zane asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It has been alleged that you challenged the Kanto Elite Four, but were unsuccessful. Care to comment?"

"And the relevance to me as an organiser is?" Sam asked.

"It has also been rumoured that you are an organiser because it was requested by Lance." Zane said. "If you had undertaken a challenge of the Elite Four it might make sense."

"Ah." Sam said. "Then yes, I challenged the Elite Four. I was unsuccessful."

"And did Lance have influence on you becoming an organiser?"

"He was the one that suggested that I should get the experience." Sam said. "But no, he did not request it specifically."

"How far did you get with the challenge?" Zane asked.

"It was a private challenge for a reason." Sam answered. "I will not be answering that question. Is there anything else?"

"Nope." Zane said. "Thank you for your time Mr Fernandez, and you as well Misty and Gary. Best of luck in the tournament."

As Zane waved cheerily before turning to harass another trainer, Sam led Misty and Gary away.

"Sorry about that." He said. "We couldn't really keep him away given his reputation. His being here is good for the profile of the competition."

"Don't worry about it." Gary said. "Although I think it is best if he stays away from Misty as much as possible, she's not a fan."

"He just annoys me." Misty growled. "Asking me questions about whether I'm good enough for full battles. Questioning my use of Water Pokémon… It's so…"

"I know." Sam said. "But it is his job, and he is very good at it."

"As a change of topic…" Gary said, turning towards Sam with his voice almost taking on an accusatory tone. "You didn't tell us that you were helping to organize this tournament."

"I asked you if I wasn't allowed secrets." Sam said. "This was one of them."

"So you're helping to organize?" Misty asked.

Sam winced slightly. "Technically I'm in charge. Lance was meant to take charge, but he suggested that I do so instead."

"But you just told Zane that Lance didn't specifically request that you help…" Gary said.

Sam smiled. "That wasn't a lie. He didn't request it. He told them that he wasn't going to be able to make it, and I told them I'd do it. As a relatively recent winner of the Kanto League they were happy to have me."

"Oh very smart." Gary muttered. "Who taught you to get around questions like that?"

"I wasn't specifically taught by anybody." Sam said. "I just learned very quickly after I started to win tournaments that if I didn't keep some things to myself I'd go mad."

Gary chuckled. "If you wanted to keep secrets, then perhaps you shouldn't have won a regional league and become famous?"

"Or perhaps I should just have become the Pokémon Master?" Sam said slyly. "Anyway, while it is good to see you guys, I have to dash. I have a meeting to get to."

Sam gave Misty a quick hug, shook Gary's hand and was gone. Gary turned to Misty.

"He really has grown up fast. He acquits himself so well."

"I know." Misty said. "And he is so confident. I wonder how far he will go."

"Well I think I know what job he won't reach." Gary said. "For all that he is a superb trainer, especially given his age, I suspect that he won't ever be able to face the Pokémon Master."

Misty laughed. "If he has any sense he won't fight him. It ends badly. Anyway, what say you we go and find our hotel room? I would like to be settled in before we this tournament starts."

* * *

Alakazam stood on the cliff, his mood dark. In all of his life, he knew he had been strong. He had only ever found one Psychic Pokémon who wasn't a legendary and was stronger than him. Espeon. And that had been a long time ago, he was far stronger then. The feeling of uselessness was not one he was accustomed to. But he had been searching for Professor Samuel Oak for months now and had found absolutely nothing. It was a failure on a scale that he had never had before. Despite his incredible IQ, Alakazam could not see a way around the problem. His trainer had relied on him, and he had failed in his job. Although Ash had never said anything of the sort, always thanking Alakazam for his efforts, Alakazam _knew_ he had let Ash down. He had let everybody down. He wasn't the only scout who had felt the shame either. When Ash had called them off, Ninetales had refused to clean her coat. She had ruined it before the mission as a way of helping herself blend in, but refused to clean it when they returned. She didn't consider the mission over until they found their target. Beautifly had seemed down as well, often hiding high in the trees around Mystery Island. Alakazam could sympathise with her. They all wanted solitude to deal with their humiliation.

Alakazam sensed movement behind him and turned to watch Pikachu bounding towards him. Alakazam groaned inwardly. He had come all of the way out here to be alone, but he could not be rude to another one of the team. He would not let himself take his shame out on them.

" _Are you alright?"_ Pikachu asked as he reached the cliff.

Alakazam didn't answer directly. " _I am merely contemplating anything we could still do to find Oak. Any measure we were yet to undertake."_

Pikachu glanced at Alakazam. " _All those brains and you can't even think of a decent lie?"_

Alakazam stared at Pikachu who had returned to looking out over the ocean. " _I would never fabricate a tale to deceive another team member."_

" _No."_ Pikachu agreed. " _None of us would. We rely on each other. We are a team."_

Silence broke out between the two Pokémon. Not an uncomfortable silence, but not an altogether easy one either. Alakazam seemed to slip into a meditative trance, whilst Pikachu followed the path of a bird across the horizon. As it vanished from view Pikachu spoke.

" _Ash doesn't blame you."_

Alakazam snapped out of his trance. " _He should. He gave us a mission and we were found lacking. Nobody ever fails him."_

Pikachu let out a snort of laughter. " _You really should have seen him years ago."_

" _Why?"_ Alakazam asked, his voice curious.

" _If you'd known him, you'd stop beating yourself up."_ Pikachu said. " _Remember, I knew Ash as a child, long before he met any of you. I met him before even Charizard."_

" _I've heard a fair number of tales."_ Alakazam said. " _So I know a bit about what kind of person he was. But carry on with your point?"_

" _Ash as a kid was… one of a kind."_ Pikachu said. " _He always gave everything, and it made us do the same. Back then we got into a lot of battles."_ Pikachu chuckled slightly. " _I won more than I lost. But we lost plenty back then."_

" _And you are going to tell me that Ash never minded."_ Alakazam said. " _Ash would never resent his own Pokémon for not triumphing. Yet it isn't that Ash is disconcerted with our lack of results. We hold ourselves accountable for our failure."_

" _I was actually going to say that I don't really remember the defeats. They meant a lot at the time, and were hard to get over. But years on, I have forgotten them all."_ Pikachu said. " _I remember the day that I fought in the Orange League. It was fifteen years ago, yet I remember that battle. Fighting a Ditto, before having to see off a Dragonite. It was one of the toughest battles that we ever fought in. But we were triumphant. And this was less than a year after we failed at the Kanto League."_

" _That is a remarkable memory."_ Alakazam said. " _But I am yet to see the pertinence of your point."_

" _My point was simple. Ash knows that you gave it everything. If you hadn't, you wouldn't be here, you'd be out searching. So you can blame yourself as much as you like. But he won't blame you at all. The Ash I remember from all of those years ago is still there. He has changed somewhat, but his core is still there. If you keep beating yourself up, he'll look after you, and convince you that it isn't your fault. But do not feel bad that you couldn't manage something that was beyond you. Everybody has their limits."_

Pikachu turned and started to walk away to leave Alakazam with his thoughts, but the Pokémon called after him.

" _Nothing is beyond us."_ Alakazam said.

Pikachu slowed slightly as he glanced over his shoulder. " _Then when we find him, you can make that true. But until then come back and be part of the team. We share the pain."_

And with that, Pikachu was gone.

* * *

Cynthia stood in the doorway, looking into the room. She was finished for the day and had decided to come and watch Sonia work. She had been surprised when Sonia requested that she be allowed to change one of the rooms, but she had to admit, she had done a good job. The room mirrored the kind of terrain that might be found in remote parts of the world, away from humans. She had chosen the largest room, which had originally held mixed field, a field four times larger than normal ones as it was made out of four different types of field. However, under the terrain Cynthia knew that it was just a normal field. You would be hard pressed to tell though, to anybody else it looked like they were at the bottom of a canyon with a forest at the top and caves dotted along the sides of the canyon. Halfway down it looked like there was a sudden drop, before the far wall made up the end of the canyon. At the mouth of the canyon there was a group of trainers in front of Sonia who was clearly about to start another session.

"I'm a little different to what you're used to." Sonia started. "Most people here learned how to battle as trainers. They fight in stadiums on mostly plain fields. Sometimes they will battle on a different field, but the majority of trainers won't use it properly. I never had that luxury, as a Ranger I had to fight wherever I found myself. Remember, before they were captured your Pokémon lived in the wild. One of a Pokémons great strength is their ability to utilise terrain. Training them to fight on plain fields is something that is a hate of mine. You are ignoring one of their greatest assets in a fight."

She turned to gesture to the room behind her. It was a superb mimicry of rugged terrain, with trees dotted around. There was a reasonable amount of cover where Pokémon could hide, but also parts of the terrain that could be used in a battle.

"In there are six Pokémon." Sonia said. "They are all hidden, like wild Pokémon are likely to do when they find a trainer. Anybody want to volunteer to try to ferret one of them out?"

The trainers in front of her all looked at each other nervously. None of them wanted to attempt it. Cynthia smiled and stepped forwards.

"I'll do it."

Sonia turned to see the Sinnoh Leader. "Of course. Just the one Pokémon Cynthia. Only one of those in there will face you at a time."

Cynthia nodded and held out a Pokéball. Garchomp appeared with a growl, looking around. As he saw the terrain in front of him, he glanced back at Cynthia slightly nervously.

"As you study Pokémon, you start to read them." Sonia said. "In particular you can tell when a Pokémon is unhappy or upset about something. Garchomp is a fearless battler and a well-known Pokémon, but he recognises the dangers associated with the terrain in front of him. In the wild he would most likely live somewhere like this, meaning that he knows how easy it is to hide here. Even though he can fly, in this room he would be severely limited. In this situation, a weaker Pokémon might be more afraid to enter, but if you look closely, Garchomp appears to be up to the challenge."

All eyes turned to the Pokémon who did indeed look like he was growing more determined by the moment. Sonia gestured to Cynthia who stepped forwards. "Garchomp, can you smell a Pokémon?"

Garchomp reared up on his hind legs and sniffed the air. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, then came crashing down with a roar. He leapt forwards, landing on the side of the canyon, his claws digging in to give him grip. There was a cave up ahead which he moved towards, his wings spread to give him extra balance. As he reached the cave, he clambered above it and then glanced at Cynthia waiting. She had followed him into the canyon, staying at a short distance. At a nod from his trainer Garchomp dropped into the entrance of the cave and roared into it, a terrible, echoing sound that made a couple of the trainers at the entrance take a step back from power of it. Garchomp stormed into the cave, but a few moments later there was another roar and he came back out, looking frustrated.

"I'm going to halt you there for a moment." Sonia said. "Garchomp, you've just given a perfect demonstration. As a Pokémon who recognises this terrain you detected a smell and immediately went to where you thought it was coming from. Your trainer is doing well to let you do what you do best, you have the instincts to hunt down a Pokémon here. However, you are out of practice. Pokémon in the wild, particularly those in remote places are likely to lay false scents to make looking for them much more difficult." She turned towards the trainers observing. "You are most likely wondering what this has to do with battles. Scents are irrelevant when you can see your opponent. However, if you cannot, it gives your Pokémon another way to find their target. Furthermore, whilst Garchomp has done well to try and root out his target, he has forgotten something else."

Cynthia spun to look at her Pokémon who met her eye with a confused look on his face. She looked around, trying to see what they had missed. Then Sonia's voice rang out again.

"Whenever you're ready Geodude."

There was a slight rumble from the canyon wall above Garchomp. A rock started to fall from the side of the cliff, a smaller rock moving above it. A smaller rock that had arms.

"Garchomp, MOVE!" Cynthia shouted, the panic clear in her voice, but it was too late. Garchomp couldn't fly away; taking off would mean flying into the rock, while he wasn't quick enough over the ground. Garchomp reared up, throwing himself towards the rock. His claws wrapped around it, and as he fell to the ground he dug his feet in. Garchomp roared with the effort, but he was able to hold the rock at bay. Suddenly a blue glow surrounded the rock. It moved back up the cliff to where it had come from and Garchomp was able to escape from its path. Sonia stepped forwards, gesturing for Garchomp to come towards her. The Pokémon retreated from the canyon, past his trainer who was shaking slightly to Sonia who knelt down next to him and scratched him along his back. Garchomp started purring slightly as Sonia started to speak again.

"Cynthia is a superb trainer who could beat most of you without too much difficulty, but she is still capable of mistakes. Yet when the terrain turned against her, Garchomp was able to adjust quickly to avoid injury. Wherever you are, there is potential to utilise the terrain around you. If Garchomp went back into there, he would not make the same mistakes. Pokémon can learn very quickly, especially when their instincts are involved. Garchomp's instincts from the wild are old, but he could relearn them quickly. Even on a plain field, there are things that can be used. Note how Garchomp was able to walk on the face of the cliff. In a stadium he could use the walls to dodge an attack, whilst staying in control of his movements. The worst dodge is one that takes the Pokémon into the air, unless they can fly. Can somebody tell me why?"

Cynthia looked up from where she was knelt next to her Pokémon having followed Garchomp, but Sonia shook her head slightly. "Not you Cynthia, one of those watching."

"Because if they can't fly, they can't dodge?" One of the trainers at the back guessed. Sonia nodded.

"If a Pokémon is in the air, they are locked into a path of movement. Using ranged attacks they can adjust slightly, but they are at their best dodging when they are back on the ground."

She stood up, and moved away from Garchomp back towards the trainers. "Now, who else wants to try and find a Pokémon in there? Remember to observe everything around you."

* * *

Alakazam floated deeper into the woods on Mystery Island, before levitating himself higher into the trees. He landed on a branch, his legs crossed, before looking further up into the tree. Perched delicately on one of the smallest twigs in the tree was Beautifly.

" _We need to talk."_ Alakazam said. Beautifly flapped her wings slightly, lifting herself off the twig, before she glided down towards Alakazam. As she approached he smiled to himself slightly. Her ability to remain silent was remarkable. It was her great strength in the scouts. Ninetales could sniff a trail out from miles away, Alakazam could detect any kind of disturbance and almost any Pokémon hidden around them. Beautifly could get anywhere, with almost zero noise. They made a good team. As Beautifly settled on the branch next to him, she looked up at Alakazam.

" _Pikachu spoke to me."_ Alakazam said. Beautifly moved her head slightly, but didn't say anything. Alakazam wasn't surprised, she was so dedicated to her silence that she barely uttered a word.

" _He divulged information about Ash from years ago. Something that we never really discuss. How Ash was before he came into our lives. Back when all of his Pokémon were loyal._ _Pikachu caused me to discern something. Ash doesn't blame us. This we knew. But Pikachu caused me to comprehend that it isn't solely our shame. As a team we share in our triumphs. They will share in our failure if we let them."_

Beautifly tilted her head slightly as she finally met the eye of Alakazam. A hint of a smile crossed her face and she leaned forwards. Her body dropped away from the branch and she started gliding away. As a breeze rustled its way through the trees Beautifly rode it, moving upwards without ever flapping her wings. Alakazam slipped off the branch and slowly dropped towards the ground before levitating after Beautifly. The Butterfly Pokémon flapped her wings once more and lifted herself high into the tree-line, before gliding towards the ground. As they reached another clearing, Beautifly landed gently on a knot on the tree trunk, perching there before gazing down towards the ground. Ninetales was sat on her haunches, having watched her colleagues in the scouts float into the clearing.

" _What?"_ Ninetales said.

Before Alakazam could say anything, Beautifly stepped off the knot and dropped onto Ninetales shoulder. She murmured a few words into Ninetales' ear. As she finished both of them turned to look at Alakazam.

" _We should convene a team conference."_ Alakazam said.

Ninetales gracefully moved to her feet, Beautifly still on her shoulder. She met Alakazam's gaze and nodded before padding away towards the house.

* * *

Ash was sat watching his Pokémon train in front of him at the back of his house. Next to him was Espeon and Pikachu.

"When she is finished at the training camp, we will be taking Sonia into the Wilds." Ash said. "She may have a different view that could help us."

" _Do you think she will be able to find Professor Oak?"_ Pikachu asked.

"I'm not sure." Ash answered. "What I do know is that she is an avenue we are yet to explore and we cannot afford to leave it that way. Cynthia thinks we can trust her, and that is good enough for me."

" _You've become more trusting."_ Espeon noted. " _Years ago you would never have even considered taking her."_

Ash chuckled. "It was always going to happen. With humans around, and Pikachu back, I could never be a complete hermit."

" _It doesn't suit you."_ Pikachu said. " _Although you do mysterious power well."_

Ash laughed again. "Thanks Pikachu. Now you two, head off and do some training. Pretend you could still use the practice."

Espeon pushed herself to her feet and stretched. " _You know I don't need it."_

" _Yes you do."_ Pikachu retorted. " _Next time I fight Charizard I intend to win, and if you want our home to still be here afterwards you'd best be ready for it."_

As they headed into the training area in front of them, Ash smiled. Without the problems he was having with Professor Oak his life was happy. Whenever he was able to spend time on Mystery Island he could see his Pokémon relax. They became more teasing, and happier. When they were out on missions they were thoroughly professional, but over the last five years he had seen them become more fun-loving. He knew why. Having younger trainers here, trainers who didn't just focus on getting stronger meant that they were introduced to games. Each of Ash's seven students had brought something unique to the training, and his Pokémon had all learned from it.

Ash felt movement behind him and twisted slightly to see his mother coming out to sit next to him. As she lowered herself onto the ground he smiled at her.

"Come to watch the training?" he asked.

"You know I'm not big on battling." Delia said. "Although I admit, that is beautiful." She pointed out to where Espeon was training with Pikachu. Pikachu was firing a series of electrical attacks which Espeon was turning into a shield around her. As Pikachu upped the strength of the attacks, sparks flew away from the glowing shield of energy that encased Espeon. As Ash and Delia watched, Espeon started to pull from the other attacks in the area, adding fire and water to the shield. The result was a glowing ball that completely surrounded Espeon. As attacks hit it, they either bounced off, causing sparks to fly in the air, or they caused mini explosions along the outside. The entire effect was of a small, carefully controlled firework display. Ash watched for a few moments more, pleased with the control of his two Pokémon.

"I might have a lead on Professor Oak." Ash said quietly. "A woman came to me before the problems in Cerulean City. She was… different. She seems to have a similar relationship to the Pokémon in the wild that I have. Between the two of us, we hope to be able to get new information."

Delia fought to keep her face calm, to make sure that not all the emotion crept out. "Thank you Ash." She said sincerely.

Her son turned to meet her gaze and he just nodded. He had seen how much it meant to her.

Time passed in near as Ash started to meditate. Delia just sat on the ground next to him, watching the Pokémon train. Every few minutes he would call out something to the Pokémon and they would change. He never opened his eyes, but always seemed to know what each of his Pokémon were doing. It was a remarkable skill. Ash had confessed to her that he had learned how to use aura but she didn't really understand it. She knew that Ash liked quiet as he trained, but something he said began to play on her mind.

"Ash?"

He opened his eyes, instantly focused on Delia. "Yes?"

"This woman. How was she different?"

"I'm not sure." Ash admitted. "Espeon was very taken with her. In our first meeting she was able to fool Espeon and Pikachu. Then she was in Cerulean City. She was the reason why the Pokémon retreated."

Delia smiled slightly. She had a suspicion she knew where this was going.

"Then after Cerulean we had another formal meeting." Ash said. "And she admitted to spying on me training when I train in the Wilds. She wants me to teach her."

"Will you?" Delia asked.

"I'm not sure. Cynthia thinks she is trustworthy, and if she can give me a lead into the search for Professor Oak, then that is a big plus in her favour."

Delia studied her son. She had gotten to know him very well once again in the five years she had been living with him. And she could tell that there was something different here.

"Do you want to train her?" Delia asked, trying a different tact.

"If I can trust her, she has a unique perspective on…"

Delia sighed. It was very tough getting Ash to turn off his public persona, even when he was at home. If they were discussing anything that involved his role as the Pokémon Master, he would always slip into the character of Champion.

"Ash, forget about whether you actually will or not." Delia said, interrupting him. "Forget about whether you can trust her. If you could, would you want to train her?"

Ash took a long moment to think about it. "Probably. Yes, I think."

"Why?" Delia asked. "You've shut yourself away for so long. Why her?"

"She is the first person who will understand my relationship with wild Pokémon." Ash said quietly. "She is very similar to me. Not an equal in strength, but a similar personality."

"And you want to get to know her better?" Delia asked.

"I wouldn't say no." Ash said with a slight grin. "For all my travels, there are still places I haven't been. And if she could help me find out why some Pokémon are turning against me that would be very useful."

"So it's just curiosity? Nothing else?"

"What else would…" Ash said, before he realized. "You think I like her. You are still holding hope that I might find a girlfriend for you to humiliate me in front of?"

Delia laughed. "A mother can dream Ash."

Before Ash could say anything else, the scouts appeared on the edge of the training area. He held a hand up to his mother and rose to his feet in one smooth movement. The Pokémon around him stopped training as they turned to face the disgraced scouts.

"Alakazam." Ash said. "Are you here to end your self-enforced exile?"

" _We are."_ Alakazam said. " _We desire to express our sincerest…"_

Ash held up a hand. "No more apologies. You did your best. You searched everywhere you could. You went into territory of Pokémon that are hostile to us. We did everything we could to find Professor Samuel Oak."

" _You will forgive us so easily?"_ Alakazam asked.

"There is nothing to forgive." Ash said. "Remember, we are more than just a team. We are a family. And we take our losses in the same way we take our victories. Together."

Ash turned to the rest of his Pokémon, spreading his arms to encompass them.

"This is a valuable lesson to remember. We are family. As a family we have been through so much. And I want you to remember, no matter how low it gets, no matter how dark it seems, you will always have your family. If you are in danger, we will always find you. The bond that binds us is unbreakable."

Ash let his arms drop to his sides. "I love all of you. And I know that you love me. So never think that I would hold anything against you. That I could ever hold anything against you. There is never an apology required."

He turned and headed back to his seat on the edge of the training area. "Now, get back to training. We have another mission coming up, and we all need to be as strong as possible for it."


	11. Chapter 11

" _And on the red field, looking for a win to seal her place at the top of her group and in the last sixteen, is Misty Waterflower. Her opponent, the only trainer who can catch her in this group…"_

Sam tuned out the commentator as he turned to Mellanie next to him. They had sat and watched battles all day, and had spent a lot of time discussing the quality of the battles going on in front of them. A lot of the trainers were relatively weak, but a few had caught their eye. Sam had been constructing a list which he was to send to Cynthia at the end of the tournament. It was part of her recruitment program for talented trainers.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked.

Mellanie snorted. "I could have swept this tournament using just one trio of Pokémon. Some of these battles have been pathetic."

Sam laughed. "Don't hold back on the judgement, get it all out." Mellanie glared at him. "Okay, okay, I get your point." He said. "But remember, the groups are due to take just a day and a half. In groups of eight, that is seven fights in that time. A lot of Pokémon rotation is needed, or they'll get exhausted. Especially after a hard fight."

"Only if they get hit." Mellanie argued. "Otherwise it is just poor fitness."

Sam held his hands up. "I'm not going to get drawn into this argument." He said. "I don't want to fight with you, not on what has been a good day where we actually get to spend time together."

Mellanie smiled at her friend. "Yeah, it has been good. Thank you for inviting me."

"No problem." Sam said. "Gets you away from Champion for a bit."

Mellanie nodded as she turned her attention back to the field in front of them. Misty had just released her Gyarados, clearly trying to win the battle. She had won her first five group battles, and knew that a sixth win would guarantee her a place in the last sixteen. It would also mean that she could rest some of her Pokémon for the final group battle.

"Do you think she could win it?" Mellanie asked suddenly.

"Who, Misty?" Sam asked. "Yes. We expect her to win."

Mellanie nodded again, focusing her attention back onto the battlefield as Gyarados sent a Muk reeling back across the field. Another attack and the Muk was out cold.

Misty's opponent recalled his Muk, an angry look on his face. He was very close to being eliminated from the tournament, and he knew he had to win this one. But Misty had sent out her strongest to end this one quickly. He threw another Pokéball onto the field, causing a Manectric to appear. Misty looked down at the Manectric almost pityingly. Three years ago Gyarados had gotten into a fight with an Electrode that had been able to defeat him due to the double-type advantage. Since then Gyarados had trained harder to resist electricity. It was something very few trainers knew, with many thinking that she could be beaten by using electric Pokémon. Misty could tell by a look at Manectric that she wasn't strong enough to hurt Gyarados.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump." Misty called. As the attack arched in, Manectric fired a Thunderbolt as she tried to electrify the water, but it had no obvious effect. Despite the electricity hitting Gyarados by travelling up the water, Gyarados kept the attack going. Manectric was almost blasted off her feet by the force of Gyarados attack.

Sam turned to Mellanie. "Interesting. I wonder why she didn't use Gyarados when she fought me in Pallet Town…"

"Yeah. A Water/Flying Pokémon that can resist electric attacks." Mellanie mused. "Must be a secret weapon of hers. Ampharos could probably still break through."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Ampharos." Sam said, remembering something. "I saw Max Maple not long after the Johto League. He wasn't happy with you. Something about you using Ampharos as a power Pokémon, when you are always a countering trainer."

Mellanie laughed. "Not that it worked against him. He is a canny battler. With stronger Pokémon he could be a threat to us."

They heard applause ring out around the stadium and looked down. Gyarados had finished off the Manectric, leaving Misty to wave to the crowd as she walked off. Another convincing win, and she had still only lost one Pokémon in six two-vs-two fights. Sam stood up and turned to the organiser behind him.

"I think that is enough for today. When the battles out there finish, we will end it for today. It must be about time."

The official glanced at the clock set up over the fields. "Yes sir, it is nearly at the end of the days fighting. I shall pass on the message."

"Thank you." Sam said, before holding out a hand to Mellanie. "I think it is time we went and got something to eat. We've been sat here all day."

Misty exited the arena, to see the familiar face of Zane Zito waiting for her. She sighed, but she knew she couldn't just ignore him.

"Make it quick Zane." She said. "I want to get to a Pokémon Centre."

"Of course." He said. "Congratulations on your performance today. How hard is it to keep rotating Pokémon?"

"Not hard." Misty said. "I trust my entire team, and the benefits of a tournament like this is that they all get their chance to shine."

"Tomorrow morning, you have one more group battle. Are you planning on resting some of your front-line team? To give some of your other Pokémon a chance?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I just wanted to do as well as possible today." Misty said. "Now we've progressed, we can plan tomorrow's battles. Thanks Zane, but I do need to go."

Misty then shouldered past Zane, striding away. As she turned a corner, she saw Gary waiting for her. He took her hand and they headed for a Pokémon Centre. Unseen, high above them, a tiny shadow was flitting between buildings, following them as they headed through the city.

* * *

Ash stood in the centre of the stage, looking out at the trainers assembled in front of him. Every single trainer at the camp was in front of him, including Cynthia and all of the specialists. He stood on the stage alone. It had been nearly a year since he had come to a training camp, but he wanted to observe Sonia for himself. And while his presence would mean that he would have to teach, he didn't mind it in the way he once would have. It meant he could showcase his strength and skill.

"I have agreed with Cynthia that this morning I will run a session for anybody who is interested." Ash announced. "If you do not wish to attend this session, you do not have to. However, if you do, I expect you to pay attention. I will not repeat myself and I will not wait for anybody who is slow."

He looked around the room once more. Nobody seemed inclined to move, all instead hanging on his every word. The shadow of a smile crossed Ash's face, hidden underneath the shadow of his iconic hat. He always used a similar speech, and in the six sessions he had run, not a single person had ever left. It always amused him how trainers thought that an hour or two spent with him would make them much better trainers. Although if he was honest with himself, he knew that it often did.

"Proceed to the mixed fields. We shall use them for the demonstrations."

As one the trainers headed for the door that led to the designated field. Ash stepped off the stage and joined them on the other side of the door.

"One of the key parts of any Pokémon battle is the ebb and flow of the fight." Ash said, once everybody was stood to the side of one of the fields. He was stood in the middle, some forty yards away, but his voice easily carried over the distance. "A skilled trainer is not somebody who is always on the attack. If a trainer attempts to attack permanently, a smart opponent will simply hold them off and wait for them to either get tired or to make a mistake. Remember, attacking is always more tiring than defending. However, a trainer who is permanently defensive can easily be backed into a corner. Observe."

Ash held out both of his hands and released two Pokémon. Charizard appeared with a roar, while Sceptile merely bowed slightly as he materialized.

"Charizard will initially attack, and Sceptile will defend." Ash said. "Sceptile is capable of moving extremely quickly, but if Charizard is clever he will be able to force Sceptile into a corner."

He gestured to his two Pokémon. Charizard immediately unleashed a Flamethrower that Sceptile slipped around the side of. Charizard fired another attack as he slowly started to move forwards, shepherding Sceptile towards the corner of the field.

"As you can see, Sceptile is either dodging every attack, or using one of his own to hold it at bay." Ash said. "This is a well-known defensive tactic, which prevents Sceptile from getting too tired while keeping him from injury. However, as Charizard closes the gap, Sceptile is running out of space to dodge into."

Soon Sceptile was boxed in to one corner, and Charizard threw his head back before unleasHowehing a torrent of flames that spiralled out into a noose. Sceptile had nowhere to go as the noose started to close around him.

"And now, despite his great agility and speed, Sceptile is beginning to get boxed in." Ash said. "Charizard enough."

On Ash's order, Charizard allowed the attack to dissipate as Ash turned back towards the assembled trainers.

"Aside from the obvious of using short distance to trap a defensive Pokémon, this should have shown how a Pokémon that only aims to hang on and outlast their opponents will struggle. This brings us back to the ebb and flow of a fight. If always attacking or defending is a weak strategy, then a skilled trainer will be able transition between the two smoothly and at the right time. When a Pokémon attacks, they often overextend themselves. That is the moment that a defensive Pokémon can take advantage and strike. Equally, when a Pokémon has a preference for attacking then you need to be able to see when they are at risk of being countered against and have a defence against it. I often demonstrate this principle using Water-Pokémon as they are the best at it. Therefore, we shall use the water portion of this mixed field."

Ash gestured to Sceptile and Charizard who both headed to the edge of the water. As the trainers assembled along the edge he released Sharpedo into the pool.

"If anybody wishes to have a Water-type Pokémon watch this, release one now." Ash said. As more Pokémon started to appear in the water, Sharpedo focused all of his attention onto Sceptile and Charizard.

"Both Charizard and Sceptile will use ranged attacks to target Sharpedo." Ash said. "He will initially dodge and fight defensively, but when there is an opportunity, he will strike back. For the purposes of this demonstration he will target a space to the side of Sceptile."

As he finished speaking, Sceptile fired a Bullet Seed at Sharpedo, while Charizard attacked with Flamethrower. Sharpedo shot away with incredible speed, leaving the attacks to try and follow him across the pool. Charizard and Sceptile started to work together, trying to trap Sharpedo, but he was able to evade all of their attacks. As the trainers watched, Charizard started to make his attacks go on for longer, straining himself to try to catch Sharpedo. As one particularly long burst of flame came to an end, with the heat of it causing steam to partially obstruct Sharpedo from sight, the Brutal Pokémon struck back. He shot through the steam, leaving Sceptile's Bullet Seed to crash into where he had been and for a moment he had a free shot. The Hydro Pump that he fired crashed into the space just to the side of Sceptile. Had it been two feet to the side it would have sent Sceptile flying.

Ash made a motion with his hand and his Pokémon instantly stopped attacking.

"Charizard was deliberately overextending himself there to demonstrate." Ash said. "But as you can see, even though his attacks are extremely powerful, if he pushes too hard to hit a Pokémon, it is easy for him to be caught out. It is one of the biggest mistakes I see in trainers; when they are fighting. If they are attacking, and their opponent is forced onto the defensive they often get overconfident. When that happens, they will keep attacking, even when they know better and will be caught out."

He held out a hand and Sharpedo vanished into a Pokéball. "The key is knowing when to strike. Strike too early and you are in danger of getting hit by a powerful attack. Strike too late and you might miss." Ash held out his hand once more and Charizard vanished. "Now, we have focused thus far on ranged attacks. Dodging and blocking using your own attacks. There is another style of fighting that many trainers ignore. Close range attacks. While getting in closer leaves a Pokémon more vulnerable to attacks, it also allows them to deliver far more powerful and harder to avoid strikes. Proceed to the normal field, and I shall demonstrate this principle."

Once again, Ash waited for the trainers to assemble on the edge of the designated field before releasing his Pokémon. Sceptile was still out, but this time his opponent was Machamp who appeared, flexing his muscles.

"Machamp is one of the best known Pokémon for fighting in close range." Ash said. "Yet like many Pokémon he suffers from the danger of having to try and get close to his opponent, particularly when his opponent is very hard to pin down. The important thing to remember when fighting with a Pokémon like him is that you may have to accept hits, but only when you can deal more damage back. Similarly, when facing a Pokémon like him you would do well to keep him at a distance. How you do that is up to you; permanently attacking is one way but is likely to tire your Pokémon out. Pokémon that specialise in close range fighting tend to have better endurance than longer-range Pokémon, so trying to force him to stay away by constantly attacking is a risky strategy."

Ash turned to Sceptile and Machamp.

"In this situation, Sceptile will try to keep Machamp at a distance while Machamp will focus on his approach. Observe."

Sceptile fired a Bullet Seed at Machamp who dropped and rolled to one side. The attack passed by where he had been and as Machamp came up he started to move towards Sceptile. As the next attack came, Machamp rolled underneath it then twisted to the side to avid the follow up. Sceptile started to move around the field, trying to maintain a constant distance from Machamp whilst still keeping up attacks, but it was clear that the distance was slowly closing. When Machamp was just a few yards away he suddenly crossed all four of his arms in front of his chest and charged forwards, barrelling straight through Sceptile's latest attack. As the attack ended Machamp was stood right in front of Sceptile, his four arms extended ready to strike. The two Pokémon froze and then turned back towards Ash.

"Machamp was happy to keep dodging strikes as long as he got closer to Sceptile up to a point." Ash said, turning back to the trainers. "Yet once he was close enough he was willing to take a single hit in order to put himself in a prime position for his own attack. One attack that hits Machamp is enough to put him in a position to win the fight."

Ash held up his hands and both Machamp and Sceptile vanished into Pokéballs that he replaced on his waist. Ash nodded to Cynthia who started walking forwards.

"As a final note, I demonstrate using a few examples. Good trainers will be able to take what they see and incorporate it into their own styles. Imitation has been called the sincerest form of flattery. In battling you will find it as a way of getting quickly beaten."

Ash turned and strode away, leaving trainers gazing after him in admiration. Cynthia stepped out in front of the group and turned to face them.

"That was an insight to the style that makes Champion unbeatable. As we usually do whenever Champion instructs, all of the usual sessions today are suspended. I suggest that you do what myself and the specialists shall be doing; take the opportunity to try and understand what Champion was explaining, whilst it is still fresh in your minds. Tomorrow the normal sessions will resume for the final day of the camp."

* * *

Sonia kicked off her shoes and flopped onto the bed in her hotel room, shutting her eyes. It had been a long day for her, firstly observing the teaching of Champion and then trying to adapt it. She knew how she operated, using the terrain to her advantage was crucial to being a ranger and she had never abandoned the style. But having watched Champion she had begun to realise something. All of the trainers she had worked with through the week of the training camp needed to work on understanding the field around them, but she had gone too far the other way. She focused too much on the field without making the most of her own Pokémons individual strengths. She had several ideas of how to combine what Champion had shown her into her own style. The session, short though it had been had convinced her that she had done the right thing by trying to get him to train her. If she ever re-captured her own Pokémon she would be a formidable trainer with his tutelage.

There was a loud knock on the door and Sonia groaned audibly. She just wanted to rest. Forcing herself to her feet she crossed to the door as the knock came again. She opened the door to come face to face with Cynthia.

"Can I come in?" Cynthia asked after a moment where Sonia just stared at her. Sonia nodded and stepped to the side. Cynthia smiled and crossed the threshold and moving into the room.

"Can I help you?" Sonia asked.

Cynthia smiled. "You look tired. Long day?"

Sonia grimaced. "Yeah. I've been trying to figure out what Champion was trying to show us today. How best to adapt it."

"Well I'm afraid you won't be getting that much rest tonight." Cynthia said. "I need you to come with me to a meeting."

"A meeting?"

"Yes. Champion wants to see us."

Sonia blinked, her mind waking back up. "Really? Do you know what he wants?"

"If I did, the meeting would most likely be pointless." Cynthia pointed out. "If you are willing to come?"

Sonia nodded, before reaching for her shoes once more.

The door to the office opened and Sonia and Cynthia walked in. Ash rose from his seat to greet them with a brief handshake before gesturing to the two chairs in front of his desk. As the three of them took their seats Ash focused on Sonia.

"I have heard good things from Cynthia." He said. "And you were making good progress with adapting my lesson today."

"Thank you." Sonia said, stifling a yawn with her hand. "It was hard work, but my Pokémon were very willing."

"Would those Pokémon be willing to be captured by you?" Ash asked. "If you asked?"

"I… err… I think so?" Sonia said. "Why?"

"I will explain in a moment." Ash turned to Cynthia. "Sonia will not be attending tomorrow's camp. I suggest you get some rest Cynthia, you have one day left. Make it a good one, you have some good trainers there."

Cynthia nodded and rose, heading for the door which opened for her. As it shut behind her, Ash focused his attention back onto Sonia.

"What I am about to tell you is classified information. You may not share it with anybody. Do you understand?"

"Is that why Cynthia left?" Sonia asked.

"No. She left because she is tired and she should be fresh when she is teaching. Do I have your word Sonia? If not, this meeting will be over."

"Yes, of course." Sonia said hurriedly. "I will keep it secret."

"Good. I have kept an eye on you over the last couple of weeks and spoken to Cynthia. You have impressed her with your attitude and ideas."

"Are you going to train me?" Sonia said excitedly. "Is that why you want to know if I can catch the Pokémon? You want me to have them whilst you teach me?"

"No." Ash said, his level voice hiding the amusement he felt from her outburst. "This is something different."

Ash rose from his chair and turned to the window behind his seat. He looked out across Indigo Plateau, the lights of the town shining in the night. He took a deep breath. "Five years ago, Professor Samuel Oak retired as the Regional Professor of the Kanto region."

Sonia didn't say anything, waiting. Ash turned around to face her once again.

"After he retired he left to travel the world. I saw him infrequently through that time, but he stayed in contact. Nearly three months ago however, he vanished, 230 miles outside the Hoenn Region. My team of Pokémon have been attempting to locate him since, but despite searching the Wilds thoroughly we have made minimal progress."

Sonia nodded slowly. "And you want me to come and help you find him."

"Yes."

"This is why you want to know if the Pokémon would agree to be captured."

"Correct. We cannot take wild Pokémon deep into another Pokémons territory without repercussions." Ash hesitated for a moment. "I am already having a few difficulties with some of the powerful Pokémon outside of the regions. Bringing in wild Pokémon would cause further problems."

"What do you think I could do that your Pokémon couldn't?" Sonia asked.

"You have a relationship with many Pokémon." Ash said. "You proved that in Cerulean City. We are convinced that wherever Professor Oak is, he is outside of the regions. For him to have managed to be brought into a region without my knowing is next to impossible."

"Last time I was in the Wilds I barely escaped with my life." Sonia warned. "The relationship I had with the Pokémon out there is soured. Whatever is upsetting the Pokémon is…"

"There has been no movement on that front in the last three weeks." Ash said. "Backed up by my Pokémon, and with both of us, no Pokémon would refuse us."

"Is the intention to just find Oak?" Sonia asked.

Ash nodded. "If we find any hints as to the other problem then we can address it, but we need to find him. The media cannot find out that he is missing. He is also a Pokémon expert and will have insight into the other problem."

Sonia nodded. "When do you want to leave?"

"First thing tomorrow, assuming you can bring your Pokémon with you. My Pokémon will take us out to where Oak vanished. We will put more pressure on the dominant Pokémon in the region. Last time I was there he attacked my companions and I have been meaning to pay him a visit since. This time he will talk."

"May I suggest we do not start by attacking him?" Sonia asked. "Let me talk to him, I will see what I can do. Which Pokémon is it?"

"Gliscor." Ash said. "Do you know him?"

"No, but I'm sure he will know of me if he talks to his neighbours. We can use force as a back-up."

"Very well." Ash said. "I shall let you get some rest Sonia. You will need your energy tomorrow."

She took the hint, rising from to her feet. As she turned towards the door, Ash's voice rang out once more.

"You also wanted a chance to impress me into training you. This is a good opportunity for you."

Sonia didn't respond as she walked through the door. As it swung shut behind her she let out a breath and clenched her fist in triumph. She had taken the first steps into the Pokémon Master's confidence.

* * *

Lance stepped into the executive box that overlooked the arena. It was a small box compared to the ones he was used to at more major stadiums, but it was still large enough for the uses. There were four people inside watching the battle going on. Lance recognized them all instantly. Gary Oak, the researcher who oversaw Kanto. They had gotten to know each other very well over the five years he had been in his role. He was a competent researcher and was able to keep track of all of Kanto's trainers with a skill that was reminiscent of his grandfather. Next to him was Jonathan, the Viridian City Gym Leader. He and Gary were chatting away comfortably, only half focusing on the battle below. Lance knew that wouldn't last long though. Gary's fiancé was due to fight in her quarter-final next. When she was fighting Gary would be completely focused on her.

The other two people were two teenagers that had spent the last five years impressing Lance more and more. Mellanie Rigger, the three-time defending Johto Champion who had recently broken the record for most consecutive victories. Lance had half expected her to challenge his Elite Four and go after his Johto title but she never had. He was also never quite sure what to make of her when they met. She was usually very quiet, and never talked much. In fact, the last time he had seen her he had been surprised by her. Lance had never seen her outside of her appearances in competitions or in brief meetings with Ash. She was usually very quiet, and almost hid behind others. She would only talk if she had to. Yet in her interview after the Johto League he had finally gotten a glimpse at her personality. Although she had clearly been slightly nervous she had hinted at the intelligence that drove her. And her confidence seemed to have grown since that interview. He was very interested to see where she was in a couple of years. With her ability as a trainer the sky really was the limit.

The final person was Sam. Unlike his friend, Sam was easier to read. He had decided that he wanted to take Lance's Kanto title. Given his age, Lance knew that Sam was going to keep improving and sooner or later he would win the title. It was why he had offered to train him, and why he had suggested that he organise the Viridian tournament. When he had worked with Sam he had been torn between frustration at the way Sam was often unable to quickly absorb information and stunned at his ability to spot things that Lance himself had often not seen. It was a bizarre combination. Lance suspected that Sam probably could beat him and his Elite Four now, but the teenager had realized that he wasn't ready. If Lance was right it was a sign of the teenagers growing maturity. Not least, if Sam won he would have to assemble his own Elite Four, and Lance genuinely had no idea who he would invite. Four expert trainers, all of whom were meant to be experts in their own type. It wasn't easy to find.

As Lance descended the steps further into the box, Mellanie shifted slightly, her back straightening and her body stiffening. It wasn't easy to spot, but it was interesting. She was constantly alert, the sign of a trainer who frequently operated away from towns. As Mellanie reacted, Sam twisted in his seat to see Lance coming towards them. A big, almost trademark grin came across Sam's face.

"Lance!" He said, standing up to greet him. "Nice of you to drop in on us."

"Well this is usually a tournament I help run." Lance said, nodding to Gary and Jonathan as he headed towards Sam and Mellanie. "Between the Johto and Kanto leagues, it gives me something to do. I just wanted to make sure you're not messing it up."

Sam laughed. "It's going great. Want to stay and watch the next battle? It's the favourite, Misty."

"The favourite, or your favourite?" Lance asked. "You're not meant to…"

"Have a favourite, I know." Sam said. "I haven't actually spoken to Misty since the tournament started." Lance looked at Gary pointedly. "It wasn't my idea to bring Gary up here!" Sam said defensively. "I invited Jonathan because it is his city, and he suggested we bring Gary. He's famous enough it makes sense."

Lance held his hands up. "I'm not criticising. It is your tournament." He looked the box before smiling slightly. "You know you could probably have put a few more people in here."

Sam glared at Lance. "One moment I have too many people in here, then not enough." He turned back towards the field. "Anyway, I should probably appear to be watching this."

"Indeed." Lance said as he sat down next to Mellanie. "Have you enjoyed yourself Mellanie?"

She turned to look at him, surprised that he was talking to her. "Sorry?" She said.

"The tournament. Have you enjoyed watching it?" Lance asked. "You've watched most of it with Sam right?"

"Yes." Mellanie said, her voice quiet. There was a pause and Lance started to consider whether he had been too hasty to say that she was getting more confident, but she started to talk again. "The standard hasn't been great though."

"Oh?" Lance said, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, I know this is meant to be one of the biggest tournaments in Kanto outside of the Kanto League. But I could beat most of the trainers who have competed with my eyes shut."

Lance blinked, not really knowing how to answer that. He knew that the standard in the Viridian Tournament wasn't fantastic, but there were some good trainers.

"What about Misty?" Lance asked as she walked out onto the field below them. "She is one of the best Water trainers around."

"She's not bad." Mellanie said. "But she lost one Pokémon in seven matches in the group stages. She is cruising."

Mellanie turned back to the field to watch Misty release her Poliwrath to face her opponents Cacturne. Lance watched the opening exchanges of the battle before talking again.

"Why haven't you challenged my Elite Four?"

Mellanie twisted in her seat. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you are clearly a talented trainer. Even if you didn't want to become the leader of Johto, surely it would have been a test for you?"

Mellanie shrugged. "I've never really considered it. I've been pretty happy just competing in the Johto League. Although at some point I might enter another regions tournament."

Lance nodded in acknowledgement, before talking over Mellanie's head. "Sam, do you have an exhibition match to be fought before the final?"

Sam shook his head. "We considered it, but decided against it. We couldn't find anybody who we thought would make a good spectacle."

"But you could fit one in?" Lance pressed.

"Oh definitely. Why?" Sam asked.

"Because you've got two people who will be worth watching."

"Who?" Sam asked.

Lance gestured to Mellanie. "I'm curious to know how good she is. And your mentor is a fan of learning somebodies strength through facing them."

"Wait." Mellanie said. "You want me to fight you?"

"Yes." Lance said. "If we just do a two vs two, we can easily fit it in."

Jonathan leaned across from where Gary was now utterly focused on the field below as Cacturne tumbled to the ground, knocked out. "I'd definitely be interested in watching it. The Dragon Master against the Queen of Johto."

Mellanie flushed as Sam laughed. "When you put it that way it sounds like a hell of a fight." Sam said. "I'll get it set up for between the semi-finals and the final tomorrow."

"Good." Lance said. "I'll look forward to it. I don't fight in public very often."

"Do I get a say in this?" Mellanie finally managed to get out.

"It's a good idea Mel." Sam said. "It'll be a good experience for you. Fight against somebody other than Champion."

Mellanie looked like she was considering arguing a bit more, before she relented. "Fine. Two vs two."

The box turned its collective attention to the field below as Misty's Poliwrath battled its way out of a corner against the Weavile that was Misty's opponents second Pokémon. Poliwrath rolled away from a series of sharp jabs from Weavile's claws before forcing Weavile to retreat with a powerful Water Gun. As Weavile backed off Poliwrath pressed the advantage, landing two hits in quick succession. Weavile was knocked to the ground and although he climbed back to his feet it was clear he was exhausted. He got one more hit on Poliwrath before he went the way of Cacturne, knocked out.

"Is Misty going to win without losing a Pokémon?" Lance asked.

"Probably." Sam said. "She went through her entire group and last-sixteen matches losing only one Pokémon, her Seaking. She is showing she is too good for the tournament."

Lance nodded thoughtfully. "I wonder if we can get her to enter into another regional league. She would be very hard to beat."

Sam shrugged. "You're welcome to give it a go. The worst she can do is say no."

A few minutes later as Poliwrath dispatched his third opponent, Jonathan stood up. "I'm going to head back to the gym. I sometimes get a few who come in after the tournament is done for the day. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Gary rose to follow him, excusing himself from the box. As they also headed for the exit, Lance glanced at Mellanie.

"I'll get Cynthia to notify Champion about our match tomorrow. Something tells me he'll want to see you in action…"

 **A/N**

 **So another chapter, and probably for those with good memories similar to the Johto League in The Lost Master. I remember a few complaints around then of Ash being less involved in the story - I assure you I am trying to avoid a repeat here! The tournament is in for a reason, but we will get to that. Boy am I glad there is no word limit on these things...**

 **Otherwise, feel free to keep guessing ideas as to how different characters fit in to the story. I am enjoying some of the ideas. We should be getting to a bit more 'actiony' parts of the story soon though. Well... soon is a relative term with my stories.**

 **Till next time,**

 **Iama2p**


	12. Chapter 12

Sonia walked down the corridor she was becoming familiar with. As she reached the end, the door opened for her and she entered Champion's office to see the Pokémon Master waiting for her. He raised an eyebrow slightly as he took in her change of clothing. Gone were the plain, normal clothes that she usually wore. Instead she was dressed in close fitting combat trousers, with a dark green, slightly baggy shirt. A jacket was worn over the top, with one of the sleeves partially pushed up. As Sonia took her seat opposite him, she saw his eye flicker to her waist where six Pokéballs were on show.

"It had been my initial intention to head straight to the Wilds." Ash said. "But there is something you might be interested in seeing first."

"What?" Sonia asked.

"I received a message from Lance last night." Ash said. "He will be battling in an exhibition match against Mellanie at the Viridian tournament."

Sonia nodded slowly. "You think I'd want to watch one of your students against one of the best. To see what they are capable of."

"Not just one of my students. She is my first, and I believe my best. Sam comes close, but in terms of pure battling ability Mellanie has outstripped him recently. He is a more rounded trainer however."

"Then I'd be happy to go and watch." Sonia said. "I assume we will be heading out afterwards?"

Ash nodded. "As soon as the battle is finished. We need to get information from Gliscor. But the threat is no longer immediate, so it is worth taking the time to show you what you could learn."

"Fair enough." Sonia said. "Is there a car coming to get us?"

Ash smiled. "I think we'll try a different method of travel."

* * *

" _And Dewgong takes the battle, winning Misty Waterflower her semi-final! The final will be fought this afternoon, in a 3 vs 3 battle, but there are plans in place for an extra exhibition match first. That match will be starting in fifteen minutes."_

As the announcer's voice died down, Mellanie rose from her seat in the executive box.

"I had best head off to prepare. Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Sam said, a sentiment quickly echoed by Gary and Jonathan. Mellanie exited the box and headed down towards the trainer's at the bottom of the arena. As those in the box settled down for what was likely to be the best match of the tournament, they didn't see the two figures arrive, standing in the shadows at the back of the box. Ash and Sonia stood there, happy to remain hidden as they watched the battle.

" _A battle that was only organised very late, but one that should still be a superb display of talent. Lance Waturu, Regional leader of both Kanto and Johto has agreed to participate in a 2 on 2 battle against a trainer who, whilst young, is already famous as a top battler. She recently broke the record for most consecutive wins in the Johto League. There is nothing riding on this battle, it merely being an exhibition. It is the Dragon Master vs the Queen of Johto!"_

As the two trainers walked out onto the field, there was loud applause around the arena, louder than at any other point in the tournament. Neither trainer seemed to acknowledge the noise, both having looks of intense concentration. They reached the centre of the field, shook hands and headed for their respective boxes.

Lance was the first to reach for a Pokéball. "I'll kick us off. Gyarados, you're up."

As the Pokémon appeared there was a ripple of extra noise through the already loud crowd. Lance's Gyarados was one of his more famous Pokémon, for a fairly obvious reason. Unlike every other Gyarados, this one was red. Across the stadium Mellanie reached for her own Pokéball.

"This will be a big test for her." Gary said to Sam. "The first time she has gone up against an elite trainer, and she gets to face a Pokémon that is so famous it is almost legend."

"She'll do well." Sam answered, not taking his eyes from the field. "I know it."

Mellanie released her Pokémon wordlessly. A humanoid figure started to materialize. The sun glinted off the armoured figure as Scizor raised his arms, sizing up his opponent. There was no fear in the face of the Pincer Pokémon, despite the reputation of his opponent.

The referee stepped forwards. "This will be a two vs two exhibition battle, between Lance Waturu and Mellanie Rigger. Both sides may make changes at any point." He raised his flags. "The first round is between Gyarados and Scizor." He snapped the flags down. "Begin!"

"Gyarados, Flamethrower." Lance barked instantly. As the flames shot forwards, Mellanie didn't even bother to respond, Scizor merely twisting to the side and allowing the attack to race past him. As it died out, the two Pokémon stared at each other, analysing.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump." Lance ordered, but Scizor slipped to the side of the second attack with just as much ease. Lance clenched his fist slightly. He knew it was a weakness of his, dealing with opponents who battled evasively. He had to keep his temper, regardless of what Mellanie threw at him. "Gyarados, Rain Dance." Lance barked, ignoring the groan that came from the stands. As Gyarados started to flick his tail, Mellanie made her first move.

"Use Bullet Punch." Mellanie called. Before Gyarados could complete his move, Scizor shot forwards, his claw smashing into Gyarados. The Atrocious Pokémon roared as Scizor backed away quickly, avoiding Gyarados' tail as it lashed around as a retaliation.

"Gyarados, get closer to Scizor." Lance called. His Pokémon started to advance, growling at his silent opponent.

"Scizor, Swords Dance."

"Gyarados, Rain Dance." Lance countered. Both Pokémon started a complex dance, coming out of it glaring at each other. The first drops of rain started to land as Scizor clicked his claws which seemed slightly sharper.

"Now use Hydro Pump." Lance called. This time the attack came faster and was much stronger, and Scizor dropped, flattening himself against the floor to avoid the hit. It was the fastest dodge around and Lance nodded in appreciation as Scizor surged back to his feet before Gyarados could fire another attack.

"Again." Lance barked.

"Agility." Mellanie ordered Scizor vanished as the next torrent of water shot past where he had been. There were gasps around the stadium as the crowd looked around for where Scizor had gone. Gyarados roared in fury as his trainer scanned the field.

"Metal Claw." Mellanie barked. Scizor surged forwards from where he had flattened himself against the wall, using a shadow cast by the clouds from the Rain Dance to hide himself. Lance blinked in surprise as Gyarados roared in pain from the power of the attack. It was proving very difficult to trap Scizor. He realized that he might have chosen the wrong Pokémon; whilst famous, Gyarados was one of his powerhouses. If he wanted to trap Scizor he would need a more agile Pokémon. But before he changed Pokémon, there was something he wanted to try.

"Gyarados, use Twister."

Gyarados sent a twister racing across the field towards Scizor who cast a glance back at his trainer. Mellanie waited for a moment, before her command. "Iron Defense." Scizor's armour glinted as he tucked his body into a ball that was picked up by the twister. In the middle of the field Scizor was spun around again and again as the twister gained in strength. Lance suddenly realised what Mellanie's plan was, but before he could give another order, Scizor was thrown out by the power of the wind. He flashed across the field still tucked into a ball and smashed into Gyarados. The Atrocious Pokémon roared in pain and swung his tail around again but this time Scizor's claws closed on it, causing the roar to grow in intensity.

"Hydro Pump." Lance barked. Gyarados twisted and fired the attack down at his tail, dislodging Scizor and sending him skidding back across the field. Scizor climbed back to his feet, his body showing the impact of the hits he had taken, but a glance at Gyarados also showed him struggling. Lance held out his hand.

"Gyarados, return."

* * *

Jonathan whistled softly in admiration. "That was impressive from Scizor. Turning Gyarados' attacks back at him."

"It is what Mel does." Sam said, a touch of pride in his voice. "You should try fighting her, it is very hard to get to grips with."

"Clearly." Gary said. "Lance doesn't change Pokémon often, especially when he only has two. He's clearly decided that he needs a different Pokémon to gain more semblance of control against Scizor."

"It won't work." Sam said confidently. "Mel can counter anything."

"Even if she can, Scizor looks battered." Jonathan noted. "Even if she can think fast and counter all of Lance's moves, it won't take many hits for his Pokémon to outlast hers."

"Got to hit them first." Sam argued.

Gary chuckled. "Sam I'm not sure anybody is expecting her to win this. Lance is an absolutely superb trainer, possibly even better than Cynthia. He didn't get to the top of two regions by chance. Even if he doesn't use his strongest Pokémon it will still be a huge challenge for Mellanie."

"You don't know Mel like I do." Sam said confidently. "Even if she loses, this will be one of the hardest fights Lance has fought for a long time."

* * *

"Dragonair, come on out." Lance called as the last drops of the rain fell and the clouds started to clear. Dragonair appeared with a shrill cry, her long body flexing as she settled on the ground. Scizor adopted a defensive position as they locked eyes across the field.

"Dragonair, Ice Beam." Lance said. "Cover the field."

An icy-blue beam shot out of Dragonair's mouth, missing Scizor as he shot to one side, but hitting the field and causing the water on the ground from the Rain Dance to freeze. The beam tracked across, chasing Scizor as he tried to work his way around to get a clear shot. As the attack died down, Mellanie glanced at the field before focusing her attention back on Dragonair. A decent portion of her side was frozen. She knew it would cause Scizor problems with his dodging if she left it that way. Thankfully she knew how to get rid of it.

"Again Dragonair."

"Agility into Sunny Day." Mellanie ordered instantly. Scizor vanished from where the Ice Beam was heading, reappearing on the other side of the field. Before Dragonair could adjust, he threw a bright orb into the sky, causing the temperature to shoot up. Lance blinked, Scizor had moved _fast._

"Dragonair, Thunder Wave." Lance called as the ice on the field started to melt. Dragonair's eyes glowed yellow and waves of electricity shot towards Scizor.

"Scizor, Agility once more." Mellanie said. Scizor surged forwards, leaping into the air and twisting into a roll to dodge the waves of electricity before landing on his feet. "Metal Claw."

As Scizor's claws closed around Dragonair, Lance's eyes flashed. "Hyper Beam."

Dragonair ignored the pain from Scizor's attack, curling her head around to fire a golden beam at Scizor who was still clasped around her tail. Just before it hit, Scizor's grip relaxed and he glowed a golden colour. The Hyper Beam connected in an explosion that covered the field in dust and smoke although there was an audible thud from the field. As the smoke cleared, Lance whitened slightly. Scizor was out cold, knocked out by the power of the attacks from Dragonair and Gyarados. However, in front of him, Dragonair was panting heavily, covered in battle damage. She was clearly near the end of her ability to keep on fighting. Lance groaned inwardly. He knew what had happened. As the Hyper Beam hit, Scizor had used Giga Impact. The explosion from two such powerful attacks would have badly hurt Dragonair. The battle just got a lot harder. As Mellanie recalled her fallen Pokémon, Lance smiled. He hadn't been in a fight like this for a long time. A close battle against a powerful opponent who was capable of pulling surprises out. He suspected when Sam finally got around to challenging him it would be a similar standard of battle.

As Mellanie picked another Pokéball off her belt, Lance bared his teeth slightly. It wasn't often he got a chance to showcase just how good a battler he was. This exhibition match might just help him to remind Kanto how powerful their leader was. It was a thought that he rather enjoyed.

"Totodile, I think you deserve the chance to fight this one." Mellanie said, releasing her starter. Lance blinked. He knew this Pokémon well. It was a formidable battler, and had been the Pokémon that wrapped her victory in each of her three Johto victories. For a small Pokémon it had exceptional endurance, and Lance knew from watching it just how hard it was to hit. Totodile had an unusual approach to battling, but it was one that was extremely effective.

"Dragonair, Dragon Rage." Lance ordered. The orb on Dragonair's throat glowed and a cyclone of energy shot towards Totodile. The Big Jaw Pokémon danced away from the centre, merely being clipped by the edge of the attack. Lance gritted his teeth; he had hoped that an attack that powerful would at least make solid contact.

"Totodile, Hydro Pump." Mellanie said. The torrent of water that shot from Totodile came fast, and Dragonair barely dodged. As she came around, Totodile leapt forwads.

"Crunch."

"Use Outrage." Lance countered.

As Totodile clenched his jaws onto Dragonair's tail, she started to thrash around, her body jerking wildly. As the crowd looked on, Totodile was shaken around like a rag doll, but his teeth never let their grip on Dragonair go. The thrashing continued, out of control as Dragonair lurched towards a wall. Lance watched, his face emotionless as his Pokémon smashed into a wall, her body still raging about. Totodile was still clinging on as Dragonair repeatedly crashed her body into the wall.

"Totodile, Hydro Pump." Mellanie called as Dragonair fell away from the wall once again. Totodile took advantage of the pause in the thrashing and relaxed his jaws before unleashing a torrent of water that fired him away from Dragonair. He landed in front of Mellanie and shook his head, slightly disorientated from being shaken around so aggressively. Across the field Dragonair was knocked out, the combination of attacks proving too much. Lance was stood with a big smile on his face. He knew he had chosen a strategy that would lose him the round, but by disorientating Totodile he was making it easier for Gyarados to land hits. Totodile was an accomplished dodger, but he looked somewhat dizzy after being shaken around like a rag-doll.

Lance recalled his Pokémon before releasing Gyarados once again. The Atrocious Pokémon stared down at his much smaller opponent with a menacing glare. Totodile matched it with a grin.

"Dragon Rage." Lance ordered.

This time the attack was a ball of fire that raced towards Totodile, almost too fast to dodge. Totodile pirouetted away before firing a Water Gun that hit the chest of Gyarados. However the attack strayed off target slightly as Totodile stumbled.

"Rain Dance." Lance ordered. Mellanie tilted her head slightly as Gyarados caused it to start raining again. Totodile shook his head again to clear it, his gaze becoming more focused as the first drops of water landed once more. This time there were no groans from spectators getting wet, they were utterly engrossed in the battle in front of them.

"Hydro Pump." Lance called. Once again, Gyarados unleashed a huge torrent of water at Totodile, but the smaller Pokémon was ready for it. He leapt above the attack, giving him a clear shot to retaliate.

"Aqua Tail." Mellanie barked. Totodile shot forwards, propelled by a burst of water coming from his tail. He shot above the Hydro Pump before crashing into the same spot his Water Gun had initially hit. Gyarados reeled back, knocked off balance by the power of Totodile's attack.

"Hydro Pump." Mellanie said, pressing the advantage. As Totodile dropped away from Gyarados and before the Atrocious Pokémon could recover from the last hit, Totodile unleashed his own torrent of water, once again hitting the same spot on Gyarados.

Mellanie glanced at Lance, and saw a flash of triumph come across his face. She gasped as she realised her mistake.

"Totodile, Aqua Tail away." She barked, but it was a moment too late.

"Gyarados, Thunderbolt." Lance ordered. His Pokémon reared up despite the injuries inflicted by Totodile and the air started to crackle with electricity. As Totodile shot away, a bolt of electricity followed him. As the Aqua Tail rain out, Totodile twisted in the air and fired another Hydro Pump over the Thunderbolt. As the Thunderbolt hit Totodile he dropped back to the floor, panting. The strain of such complex attacks, coupled with the damage sustained was starting to take its toll. On the other end of the field, Gyarados was sent crashing to the ground by the power of Totodile's attack. There was a hush over the stadium, before Gyarados slowly raised himself up again, roaring defiantly. Totodile grinned back as he clambered back to his feet.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump." Lance called. As the attack raced forwards Totodile rolled underneath it, before coming up and firing another Water Gun at the same point as all the other attacks. Gyarados reeled backwards from the hit, but instead of recovering, kept going. Gyarados' head crashed to the floor as his tail snaked out and wrapped around Totodile, holding him in the air as Gyarados recovered. Lance breathed out as he saw his Pokémon finally get into a position to win.

"Gyarados, end it." He said. "Hyper Beam."

"Superpower." Mellanie ordered from the other end of the field. As the golden beam shot at Totodile, he glowed blue and broke free from Gyarados' tail. Realising that he had no chance of dodging the Hyper Beam, Totodile smashed his entire weight into Gyarados' before being catapulted across the field by the powerful attack. Totodile crashed into the wall, and fell to the floor, clearly knocked out. On the other side of the field, Gyarados was also down, but still moving. Mellanie looked across the field to meet Lance's eye. The Dragon Master was smiling at her.

The referee stepped forwards, with one flag raised but before he could say anything Lance shook his head slightly. There was a loud roar from Gyarados as he rose back up, the damage of the battle clearly evident on his body. Gyarados saw his opponent out cold at the foot of the wall and he bowed his head as he finally permitted himself to drop back down. The referee met Lance's eye and the Dragon Master nodded.

"Neither Totodile, nor Gyarados are able to battle." The referee announced, both flags up in the air. "This match is a draw."

As the two trainers recalled their Pokémon, the applause started around the arena. Within moments they were being given a standing ovation. Both Mellanie and Lance met in the middle of the field to shake the referee's hand and thank him. They then shook hands with each other and headed for the trainers rooms.

* * *

Ash and Sonia slipped back out of the executive box.

"Impressed?" Ash asked. Sonia nodded.

"She handled her two Pokémon superbly. Can she use all of them like that?"

"Yes."

Sonia shook her head in wonderment. "She's been a trainer for how long?"

"Just under six years." Ash said. "In fact, I believe her sixteenth birthday is coming up soon."

"And all of her Pokémon are…"

"Capable of dodging and striking back, yes." Ash said. "She has taken my lessons to heart. In a full battle she isn't far off Lance. His Dragonite is a fearsome opponent however, and would most likely be the difference."

"Even more than his Gyarados?" Sonia asked as they headed down the corridor through the arena.

"If that had been a full battle, Gyarados would have lost." Ash said. "It is a quirk of many elites Pokémon, they hate to lose. Gyarados wouldn't have gotten back up after the Thunderbolt if he knew that Lance had more Pokémon left. You could see it at the end, with the way that he finally allowed himself to go once he was sure his trainer hadn't lost."

Sonia considered this for a moment as Ash released Alakazam.

"A pride thing I guess." She said.

"Indeed." Ash agreed. "Now, are you ready?"

Sonia nodded and the two of them vanished in a flash of light.

They reappeared in a clearing that Ash knew well. He immediately recalled Alakazam before releasing Pikachu and Espeon. As Pikachu appeared he shook himself. He really hated his Pokéball. He knew that Ash was right though, for him to ever be able to accompany Ash's team, he would need to be able to travel in a ball like the rest of them.

Sonia reached for her own Pokéballs, but Ash held out an arm and she froze.

"Espeon and Pikachu are out because they are my closest partners." Ash murmured, just loud enough to be heard. "Any other Pokémon may give Gliscor the wrong impression."

There was silence around them as they waited. As the minutes dragged on, Espeon stretched before curling up at Ash's feet. Ash stood utterly motionless while Sonia fidgeted slightly. Eventually there was a flash of purple as Gliscor arrived, landing in front of the two humans. He bowed slightly to them, an action that they both mirrored, although their bows were much deeper.

"Old friend." Ash started. "I apologise for coming to you again. We are still investigating the disappearance of Samuel Oak."

Gliscor tilted his head slightly to one side but otherwise didn't react.

"I know that you said you knew nothing, but he vanished in your territory. If there is anything you could tell us that could help us track him down, it would mean a lot."

Gliscor leapt up and hovered in the air between Ash and Sonia.

" _I know nothing,"_ he hissed before twisting in the air.

"Wait." Sonia said, her voice stopping Gliscor as he started to shoot away. Gliscor flipped in the air, flapping his wings to stay in front of her. He cocked his head and waited.

"You don't know me" Sonia said, her eyes never moving from Gliscors. "But you may know of me. I have good relations with many of your kind."

Gliscor nodded his head slightly.

"If there is anything you know about his vanishing, it could be what helps us find him." Sonia said. "If you know the exact date, or exact location. Or who's territory he could have been in if not yours."

Gliscor hesitated, before moving forwards to land on Sonia's shoulder. She took the weight of the Pokémon well, barely even rocking backwards. Gliscor started to mutter into Sonia's ear. Ash remained motionless, listening intently.

" _I know he was in my territory. I promised you that I would watch him, but not that I would protect him. I know he tangled with some Pokémon."_ Suddenly Gliscor's tail snaked out and gently touched Sonia on her forehead. " _You now know where."_

Before either Sonia or Ash could say anything, Gliscor leapt into the air and shot off at high speed. Sonia took a deep breath and turned to Ash.

"Oak was…"

"Here. I know." Ash said, his voice strangely distant. Sonia looked at him with a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright Champion?"

"Yes." Ash said, his voice back to normal. "Shall we investigate where he was?"

Without waiting for an answer from Sonia, Ash strode away, leaving her to follow after him.

* * *

Mellanie stepped back into the executive box, Lance by her side. Those in the box turned to see them.

"Well done Mel!" Sam said, rising to give his friend a hug. "You nearly beat Lance!"

Mellanie flushed with embarrassment, but didn't say anything.

"Indeed." Lance said from her side. "I was very impressed. Although I'm not sure you would have been able to defeat Dragonite, he is a fearsome Pokémon."

"Gyarados wasn't exactly half bad either." Jonathan noted. "He just kept coming back up to match Totodile."

Lance smiled. "Gyarados hates losing to other water Pokémon. Well, he hates losing as well. But the fact that it was Totodile he was facing meant he refused to lose."

"She could probably take your Johto title at the same time I take your Kanto one." Sam said, grinning at Lance who scowled slightly.

"She'd have to get past the Elite Four first." Lance said. "And you couldn't manage that."

Sam's grin didn't falter. "Hey Mel, do you want to train together after this tournament is over? You could probably beat the Elite Four."

Mellanie shook her head. "I'm good." She said quietly.

Lance sat next to Sam as the voice of the commentator came over the speakers, announcing the start of the final. Mellanie started to tune out the conversation around her as Sam, Lance and Jonathan kept discussing the battle. Almost unnoticed in their excitement, she slipped into a seat at the end of the row. It was strange for her, she loved being on the field and battling, but she hated being the centre of attention away from it. If you could catch her one on one she would happily discuss the battle all day, but otherwise she preferred to be away from the attention. The only time that didn't seem to be true was around Ash. Mellanie didn't mind bringing attention to herself because Ash was there to help her out. As Misty walked onto the field below, Mellanie sat quietly. It was true, the battle against Lance had been superb. Although she had been surprised at how quickly he was able to adjust to her. While Scizor gave him problems at first, his change of Pokémon meant that he had been able to outlast Scizor. But when Gyarados had faced Totodile, Lance had adjusted and was much better at getting hits in. It wasn't surprising to find out that the leader of two regions was an expert battler.

Mellanie looked up as Lance slipped into the chair next to her. She looked around and found Sam and Jonathan pointedly in their own conversation whilst Gary was utterly focused on the arena below, watching his fiancé battle in the final.

"That was a good battle." Lance said quietly.

"Thanks." Mellanie said.

"You are a superb trainer." Lance pressed on. "I know part of it comes from the fact that Champion trained you. But he has a good eye for talent to pick you out so young."

Mellanie smiled up into the face of the Dragon Master.

"He's been good to me." She said. "He gave me a home again."

Lance nodded knowingly. "I heard about that. About your family situation. It is good to hear that Champion has helped."

Lance rose slightly from his seat. "Sam told me you don't like being the focus of attention away from the battlefield." He said. "But if you want to discuss the battle later, I'll still be around. I'd be interested to hear your take on it."

"I'd like that." Mellanie said. Lance smiled back at her, before heading back towards the others in the box. Mellanie hesitated for a moment before following.

* * *

"This is the place." Sonia said. Ash immediately dropped three Pokéballs at his feet, with Alakazam, Ninetales and Beautifly appearing. They turned to their trainer and waited for instructions.

"Oak had a problem with Pokémon here." Ash said. "Find out what happened."

Alakazam nodded, and the scouts fanned out. Sonia turned to Ash.

"Didn't you say that he went missing nearly three months ago?" She asked. "Won't the trail be long gone?"

Ash shook his head slightly as he focused on his surroundings. By his side, Espeon and Pikachu were just as focused. Sonia watched in silence, unsure of what she could do. Despite the confidence of her companion she didn't believe that he would find anything. She didn't believe that he _could_ find anything. Whatever the problem was happened so long ago, any marks would be gone.

" _We've got something."_ Espeon said suddenly after a few minutes. Ash turned to look at his Pokémon.

"What?"

" _Oak was here."_ Espeon said. " _Alakazam recognizes the energy of some of the attacks fired. He fought a battle here, or at least his Dragonite did. It is very weak though, and covered by something else. Somebody tried to cover up whatever happened here."_

"You can still detect that?" Sonia said. Ash turned to see her face covered in shock.

"Alakazam can." He said, before turning back to Espeon. "What else can you tell me?"

" _Nintetales has found a very faint scent. Again, distorted by the cover up. But it doesn't belong here, so is easier to pick out."_

"What scent?"

" _Human."_

Sonia froze. Out of the corner of his eye Ash thought he saw something flicker across her face, but when he glanced up it still shock etched into a mask over her face.

"Can you tell me who?" Ash asked.

Ninetales shook her head as she padded back towards her trainer, but Espeon was the one who spoke.

" _No. Whoever tried to cover it up didn't manage to erase it, but it would be very hard to recognize the person from this. It is definitely human though, not a Pokémon's scent_."

"Could it be Oak's smell?" Sonia asked.

Espeon fixed her gaze on the ex-Ranger. " _There are two. One is almost certainly Oaks, whilst the other will belong to whoever is behind him vanishing."_

"Can you find Oak?" Ash asked. "Any hint as to where they might have gone?"

" _Give us time."_ Espeon said. " _We've found him here because there is a lot of energy built up from whatever happened. He was here for a while and the battle he fought was big."_

Ash nodded. "Take all the time you need. This could be the breakthrough we've been looking for."

Espeon turned and bounded away, Ninetales by her side. Within a moment both of them were gone, vanishing into the trees that surrounded them.

"Do you think they can find anything else?" Sonia asked.

Ash turned his gaze onto her, but didn't say anything.

"I mean, it's been months." Sonia said. "If the trails from here where he spent time and fought a battle are faint, is there going to be anything else they can find?"

"If there is, they will find it." Ash said. "They are the best in the world at tracking somebody. You've given them the start-point that has eluded us for so long."

"How have you not known where it is?" Sonia asked. "Actually, no. Better question. How did you know he was missing?"

Ash smiled tightly. "Gliscor passed a message to us. It took a long time to reach us. He said that he didn't know where it happened, only that a man I'd asked him to watch whenever he came through his territory had vanished without warning."

"And he didn't tell you where?" Sonia said, her voice showing her disbelief.

"Apparently he didn't want to." Ash said. "But he told you. Why?"

Sonia shrugged. "I have no idea."

Ash took a step forwards, power radiating from him, making Sonia take a step backwards.

"Rhydon listened to you and not me as well. What are you hiding from me? How do these Pokémon listen to you?"

Sonia took another step back, overwhelmed by the power emanating from the Pokémon Master.

"I don't know why they aren't listening to you." She said, her voice slightly higher than normal. "All I know is that many of them owe me favours. In my time I have spent a long time working with Pokémon. I have a good reputation among them. They listen to me because of that."

Ash waited a long moment before sighing.

"I apologise." He said. "It is not your fault that the Pokémon who were once my friends are betraying me. At some point I will return here and show Gliscor why he was my friend for so long."

"Why was it?" Sonia asked.

"Because I was the one person who he could never touch." Ash said. "I beat him."

* * *

"Lickitung is unable to battle. Golduck is the winner. The Green Trainer has lost all three of their Pokémon. Therefore the Red Trainer, Misty Waterflower is victorious!"

The crowd cheered its approval at the referee's words as Misty recalled her Golduck and waved. It had been an easy fight for her, although her Poliwrath had been knocked out, her Gyarados and Golduck were easily strong enough to see her home. She met her opponent in the middle of the field to shake hands, before thanking the referee. She turned back to see a platform being erected to the side of the field. Within minutes it was finished and a figure strode across the field towards it, holding a trophy.

Sam climbed the steps to the platform, putting the trophy down on a table set up in the middle and sweeping up the microphone left for him. He stepped towards the edge of the platform and started to speak.

"I'm not one for long, drawn out victory ceremonies," he said. "I'm sure many of you will appreciate that." A few in the crowd chuckled. "So without further ado, I present to you the victor of this year's Viridian City Tournament. Misty Waterflower!"

There was loud applause as Misty approached the stage and climbed the steps. She accepted the trophy from Sam and took the microphone.

"Thank you!" She started as the crowd started to quieten once again. "It means a lot to be stood here, with this trophy in front of you all today. It is one of the reasons that I love this Viridian Tournament so much; the crowd. Every time I come here you are always superb. So on the behalf of every trainer who competed, thank you for your support."

Misty paused as the crowd cheered once more. She looked at the trophy in her hand before looking up once more.

"I'd also like to thank my Pokémon." She said as the crowed quietened once more. "Without them, I am not a trainer. While I often get the acclaim, they are the true winners."

Misty lifted the trophy above her head as she finished her speech.

"Thank you once again for your support, and I hope you will continue to support me at this year's Kanto League!"

The crowd cheered as she stepped off the stage and headed off, Sam following her away from the field.

As they stepped out the other arena, the familiar figure of Zane Zito was waiting for them, cameras at the ready next to him. Misty groaned slightly as she saw him.

"Misty!" Zane said enthusiastically. "Congratulations on your victory! Can you spare a few moments for your adoring fans?"

Misty grimaced slightly before remembering that she was on camera. "Of course Zane."

"Fantastic. Misty, there is one big question before all others. Your victory speech. It sounded like you intend to attend this year's Kanto League?"

"Yes." Misty said. "I have enough time to go after the badges and register."

"What made you decide to compete?" Zane asked.

"I've been in my comfort zone for too long." Misty said. "I needed a challenge, and the Kanto League is a good way to do it."

"What does your fiancé think of you running around the country?"

Misty glowered at him. "Gary is fully supportive."

Zane laughed. "And I'm sure he'd never be anything but. Now Misty, you swept this tournament with ease. Do you feel that was an indication of the fact that you might be ready for the big leagues?"

Misty shook her head. "Tournaments like this one are different from the regional leagues, as I explained to you beforhand. They require a different style due to the higher intensity of the workload on your Pokémon."

Zane nodded. "Well best of luck at Indigo Plateau." He said, before turning to Sam.

"Congratulations on a superbly run tournament, particularly since I believe it was the first tournament you've organized." Zane said.

"Thanks."

"I don't think I am alone in saying, the exhibition battle before the final today was superb." Zane carried on. "Lance vs Mellanie, two very high profile trainers. It must have been good for you to see them battle like that."

"Well as I'm sure you know we didn't have anybody for that exhibition battle slot." Sam said. "But when Lance confirmed he was available, it was a good chance for them to face each other."

"And Mellanie is a formidable opponent." Zane said. "Although I'm sure you knew that."

"I'm sorry?" Sam said, shaken slightly by the question.

"You knew that Mellanie was a formidable trainer." Zane said. "You must know her very well for her to have been invited into a very exclusive executive's box."

"We're friends." Sam said. "We've known each other for years, and initially travelled together."

"Just friends?" Zane asked slyly. "Nothing more?"

Sam glared at Zane, his composure slipping. "Enough Zane. This interview is over."

"Can you at least tell us if you were proud to watch your girlfriend battle the Dragon Master to a draw?" Zane asked, but Sam rounded on him.

"We are _not_ dating." He hissed. "She is _not_ my girlfriend. This interview is over."

And with that he stormed away, leaving a thoroughly entertained Zane behind him.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I would be willing to bet that nobody expected a chapter out today. I mean, I barely make my usual Friday update schedule, let alone chucking in an extra chapter. And please do not expect it to be a regular thing, I've not slept in two days so I could get this one out. But there is a reason.**

 **Three years ago today, Hiroshi Yamauchi passed away after suffering pneumonia. His name is likely to be familiar to many reading this as he was president of Nintendo for a staggering 53 years. Under his tenure Nintendo turned initially into toy-making. Hiroshi was then the visionary that realised the future that was and is electronic gaming. His belief in the market that was just developing led to Nintendo being such a powerful force in it. It was Nintendo that created the GameBoy, the platform that hosted the first Pokémon games. Until he stepped down as the president of Nintendo in 2002 he was one of the most influential men in the video game business. While he did not have a direct connection to Pokémon it was his vision that led to Nintendo developing the hardware that is was played on. For anybody who has played games on a console manufactured by Nintendo, this would be the man to thank for the memories. Rest in peace Hiroshi.**

 **To clarify, I will still be attempting to get a chapter out on Friday. This is an extra; consider it a tribute to a man who I have nothing but respect for. I firmly believe that he is one of the few people who without, Pokémon would not exist. (Another obviously being the creator, Satoshi Tajiri).**

 **This is also a thank you to those who have been reading this story. I'm sure at times the story hasn't gone a way you expected (or sometimes even wanted!) but I read every single review and PM that I get about the stories. Without all of you readers there is little to encourage me to keep writing, so please do keep reading!**

 **As a note, a few people have asked about how come Lance seems to know who Ash is. Ash revealed his name to Lance, Cynthia and Stephen at the end of The Lost Master.**

 **Also, I wouldn't be surprised if a few people complain that Mellanie was able to match Lance. Totodile is Mellanie's strongest, whereas in the team I have laid out for Lance, Dragonair is one of his weakest. There is more power to come from Lance's battling yet!**

 **A final thing, Zane is a character I've put in for a bit of fun. I've tried to turn the Pokémon world into something approaching the real world, and Zane is my token to the media, instead of just saying "The media" or generating random reporters each time. He has minimal impact on the story. I considered using Gabby and Ty (From Generation 3 if anybody remembers that far back) but I decided after literally years of them annoying me, I didn't want to use them.**

 **Hope you enjoy the fruits of my sleep deprived labour,**

 **Iama2p**


	13. Chapter 13

Ash reappeared in his office at Indigo Plateau and let out a breath. Across the room, Sonia placed a Pokéball back on her waist. Ash gestured to the chair in front of his desk as he took the chair opposite it. They had left the scouts working on tracking down Oak's scent. Alakazam firmly believed that now they had something to chase they would be able to find it. The initial problem had been finding where Oak had vanished as the scent was only really detectable with time spent searching in the immediate vicinity. Ash had decided that they would head back when the scouts started to get more into their work. He knew how effective they were and that they were at their best when left alone.

"Thank you." Ash started. "For your help today. You have led us to a great breakthrough."

"You're welcome." Sonia said.

"I know what you want." Ash carried on. "You want to train under me. You need to understand a few things. Every trainer I teach brings a unique skill or perspective. They are all highly talented and will most likely become victors of regional leagues as a minimum. First and foremost I teach battling. That is what I built my name with, and that is what I am best at."

Sonia nodded and was about to speak but Ash held up his hand. He recalled a conversation he had with his mother after Mellanie had gone to Viridian for the tournament. Delia had asked him about Sonia again.

" _You like her." Delia said._

 _Ash shrugged. "She is different. She is the first person I know to be able to relate to Pokémon_ _in the way I can."_

" _Will you let her train with you?"_

" _Probably. She has something unique to bring to our training. The others could learn from her, and her from them."_

 _Delia reached out and hugged her son. "I hope you do."_

" _Why?" Ash asked._

" _Because you're lonely." Delia said, her voice slightly sad. "For all that you love your Pokémon, and you love your students and you love me, you are still lonely. You need somebody who can be close to an equal."_

" _She's not an equal." Ash argued. "She wouldn't stand a chance against me in a fight."_

" _Nobody does." Delia said, sighing. "But if she has the same link to Pokémon that you do, she will be able to relate to you in way nobody else can. You said she can bring a unique outlook to training. She can bring something to you as well."_

Ash wrenched his attention back to the woman sat in front of him.

"You are not a battling trainer." He said. "You and I both know this. You are not a trainer who will enter tournaments. The Pokémon at your waist will be released at some point. Even if they ask to remain with you, they will eventually be released. That is who you are."

"I can…" Sonia started, but Ash cut straight over her.

"You can change, yes." He said. "But it is not my place to encourage people to adjust their lifestyles for the sake of becoming stronger trainers."

Sonia lowered her head, trying to hide the emotion written across her face. She felt her eyes start to well up. Everything she had done to get here, and Champion still refused to teach her.

"I'm not finished." Ash said, his voice finally showing an emotion. Kindness.

Sonia looked up to see Ash's face with a hint of warmth about it.

"I will not teach you to become a great battler." Ash said. "I will not teach you to become a tournament winning trainer. However, I believe that there would be great benefit to us working together. You will learn a lot, and my other students will be able to learn from you."

Sonia's face lit up. "You mean…"

"Yes." Ash said. "I would like you the chance to train under me for a while."

"Yes!" Sonia burst out. "Yes! Yes please!"

Ash smiled at the exuberance. "There are a few things."

"Anything!"

"Calm down." Ash said, a slightly sterner tone to his voice. Sonia hung her head slightly, but it was clear she was still excited. "Firstly, as one of my tutees, you will need to come and live with me for a time."

"Live with you?" Sonia asked. Ash nodded.

"Why do you think nobody knows where my tutees are taught? They live with me on Mystery Island."

Sonia nodded her acceptance.

"Secondly, I should make something clear. I have offered you this chance because Cynthia believes you can be trusted and I have seen nothing to persuade me otherwise. However, it should go without saying that anything about me is private. Anything that happens either in this office or on Mystery Island is confidential."

"I understand." Sonia said, starting to calm down.

"And finally, there are no secrets between me and my students." Ash said. "That goes both ways. If there is anything, I expect you to come to me. Similarly, I will answer any question about myself."

"Including…" Sonia started, and Ash grimaced.

"Yes. Including my real name." He sighed. "You will be my eighth student, and the last six have all been offered places in the same way you have. My name is the first question every time."

"So what is it?" Sonia asked, before backtracking. "Sorry, that was…"

"It's fine." Ash said. "My name is Ash Ketchum."

* * *

' _Has the Queen of Johto left heartbreak in her wake?'_

The headline on the magazine caught the attention of Sam as he strolled through the streets of Viridian City. He had decided to spend a couple of days there after the Viridian tournament, helping to clear up and make sure that he was remembered in the city. Mellanie had returned home to Mystery Island, saying that Ash wanted her to come and train once more. She had departed in the morning, extracting a promise that he would come back to Mystery Island soon. It hadn't been a hard promise for Sam to give. He missed Mellanie when they weren't together, and if he went an extended period of time without seeing her it got worse. He was pretty sure he knew what it was, but acting on his feelings was much harder. He didn't really know how to approach it, but he would rather get hit by an attack from every single one of Ash's Pokémon than ask for help.

Sam stepped into the shop and picked up the magazine. As he started to skim the story he felt his grip on its pages tighten in anger.

' _The Queen of Johto, Mellanie Rigger recently cemented her reputation as one of the best young trainers around by securing her third successive Johto League. In an interview after the tournament, Mellanie admitted that she hadn't had a boyfriend yet, but an EXCLUSIVE interview has shown that she doesn't lack for admirers. Sam Fernandez, fifteen, one-time winner of the Kanto League revealed in an interview that he had asked out the beautiful Queen._

" _I've known Mellanie for years, ever since we met at our first Johto League." The clearly devastated teenager admitted. "I thought there was something there, but Mellanie thought differently."_

Sam couldn't read any further. His grip had gotten so tight he had almost ripped the page off the magazine. He slammed some money on the counter before throwing the magazine in his bag and storming out. He that only one person could have released anything close to the story he had just read. And he knew exactly where to find him.

A few minutes later Sam was at the entrance to a large multimedia building. It was the hub for any broadcasts that came out of Viridian City. Sam wrenched the door open as he saw Zane Zito crossing the lobby.

"ZANE!" Sam shouted as he stormed into the building. The media legend turned to see the teenager marching towards him.

"Sam?" Zane said in surprise. "What can I do for you?"

As he approached the battle-analyst, Sam took a deep breath. He knew he couldn't afford to lose his composure in public like this. While calling somebody's name was not normal, it was excusable if you needed their attention. A full-blown public argument would be much harder to recover from.

"We need to talk." Sam hissed. " _Privately."_

"Fair enough," a bemused Zane said. "There are interview booths upstairs. I've got a couple from the tournament, we can talk there."

The ride in the elevator was awkward, neither of the two looking at the other. Sam was emanating fury, a fury so raw that Zane was hesitant to get too close. He led Sam down a corridor before opening a door and gesturing the teenager inside. As Zane shut the door behind him, Sam let rip.

"How could you release something so blatantly untrue?" He raged. "You are meant to have a reputation! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I…" Zane started.

"You made your name as a _battle-analyst."_ Sam carried on, cutting straight over Zane. "You were meant to be one of the best. You are at every tournament. And you go and pull a stunt like this after we gave you full access?"

"Sam, what are you talking about?" Zane got out in a rush before he could be interrupted again.

Sam reached into his bag and drew out the magazine before slamming it onto the table. His finger jabbed down at the headline. Zane looked at it, before roaring with laughter.

"What is so funny?" Sam said, his fury building again.

"I'm sorry." Zane spluttered. "But you are this angry because of a story like this?"

"You must have fed them the information." Sam barked. "I will not stand for that."

"Sam." Zane said, his voice calmer. "It wasn't me."

Sam blinked, stunned.

"It wasn't…"

"No." Zane said, a grin across his face. "You are right, I do have a reputation. While part of my job involves investigating details about those I interview, I wouldn't feed information to other publications." Zane laughed again. "Especially something like that."

"Oh." Sam said, the anger flowing out of him. "Then who would have…"

"Anybody." Zane said. "It was obvious that Mellanie was in the executive box throughout the tournament. Anybody could have seen you get angry at me outside before storming off at the end of an interview. It wouldn't be hard to connect the dots and make something up."

Sam let out a deep breath, before slumping.

"I'm an idiot."

Zane laughed again. "It's not your fault Sam." He hesitated before coming to a quick decision. "It is obvious though."

"What is?" Sam asked.

"That you are interested in Mellanie."

"We've been friends for year" Sam said defiantly as Zane met his gaze with a pitying look. Sam refused to back down though, outstaring Zane.

Zane smiled at the teenager. "It is fine Sam, I won't write about it. As you said, I have a reputation to uphold."

Sam smiled back. "Thank you. And sorry for storming in here. It isn't just my name that they have taken, but Mel's as well."

Zane nodded. "If you want to dispel the rumours, you might want to do so quickly."

"What are you getting at?" Sam asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm doing a show tonight about the Viridian Tournament." Zane said. "Join me on the show. We will mostly discuss the tournament, but I can ask you some questions about Mellanie and you can get the truth out."

Sam sighed. "So you help me in return for getting me on your show and an extended interview."

Zane smiled. "I thought you'd be impressed. Seeing an opportunity and taking it. Isn't that what battling is all about? Not least it would do as an apology for shouting at me."

Sam didn't say anything so Zane kept pressing. "You've also got to consider that I'm sure your mentor trained you better than this."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"You have been friends with Mellanie for years. Both of you are superb trainers, particularly at your young ages. If Mellanie was trained by Champion, there was a good chance you were as well. He would not be impressed to hear of how you reacted.

"And you can keep it away from him?" Sam asked.

Zane shrugged. "I know I'm good at what I do Sam. But no, I wouldn't reveal that to anybody. I am so good because trainers trust me, and I look forward to the day that you do so."

Sam let a grin spread across his face. "Fine. You've got me. I'll do it."

* * *

Ash stepped out of the car, and gestured for Sonia to follow him. He led her towards the house, opening the door to let her in. As the walked into the house, Delia Ketchum emerged from a room.

"Hello?" She asked, not knowing how to address Ash in front of his guest.

Ash stepped forwards. "Mum, this is Sonia Rukan. Sonia, this is my mother, Delia Ketchum. Sonia is going to train with us for a while."

"Hi." Sonia said, holding out a hand. "It is lovely to meet you."

Delia took it. "And you." She turned back towards Ash. "Your Pokémon are waiting for you before they eat."

Ash nodded. "I shall show Sonia to a room and then we can join them."

A few minutes later, Sonia and Delia stood and watched as Ash knelt next to some of his Pokémon, talking to them quietly.

"Do you live here as well?" Sonia asked.

Delia nodded. "I leave occasionally, but I don't see the point. I have everything I need here."

There was a few minutes silence, before Sonia spoke again. "I can't imagine what you must have gone through though."

"What do you mean?" Delia asked, her voice slightly sharper.

"Ash. Before he became Pokémon Master he spent years away. I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you."

Delia looked at Sonia's face, taking in the sympathy written across it. She smiled softly. "Thank you dear. It means a lot to hear you say that."

Before either of them could say anything else, a series of dishes floated past them, out of the doors towards the Pokémon. Sonia blinked in surprise as they floated past, but Delia seemed to ignore it. As the dishes settled down alongside each of Ash's Pokémon, he rose from the ground and headed back towards the house.

"Sonia, if you wish to have your Pokémon eat, there is plenty of food for them." Ash said. "They are welcome to join mine at the back of the house. Otherwise, it is time for us to eat as well."

Delia turned towards the cooker to what was cooking there. She dished it out onto plates, handing them to Ash who put them on the table. As they sat down, Sonia smiled at the ease of the relationship between mother and son. She almost felt like she was intruding on them, but as soon as they started eating, Ash started talking to her.

"While you are here, I expect you to maintain a few things." He said. "As you are most likely aware, all of my Pokémon are as fit as they can get. They maintain that through high levels of intense exercise. Whilst I do not expect you to maintain as high a level, I expect you at least to maintain the exercise yourself."

"Not my Pokémon?" Sonia asked.

"Not if they don't want to." Ash answered. "It is your choice how hard you push them, because you are in the unique position of not having really caught them. They agreed to work with you."

Sonia nodded, but Ash wasn't finished.

"You are the only student here at the moment, but I suspect Mellanie will be returning soon. I think that a couple of others are planning on returning as well?" This last part was directed towards Delia who nodded. "Whilst they are here, I expect you to train with them. You will all receive the same lessons from me throughout your time here, but you can all learn from each other as well."

"Of course." Sonia said. There was a few moments of silence as all three humans ate, but then Sonia remembered something.

"Ash?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"In Cerulean City, what did you mean?"

"When I said that your help wasn't required?"

"Yes." Sonia said. "There were dozens of attacks coming at you."

Delia gasped. "Ash?" She asked. "You didn't say anything about this."

"I didn't want to worry you." Ash said to his mother before turning to Sonia. "I assure you, I was in no danger."

"How can that be?" Sonia asked.

"I'll show you later." Ash answered. "I regularly train with my Pokémon. Trust me, if you can take a blast from Charizard not a lot else will worry you."

Sonia stared in disbelief. She knew the power of Charizard's attacks. The whole world did. Of all of Ash's Pokémon, Charizard was the best known. The way he had flattened Rayquaza in the Clash of Legends five years previously was still held up as the greatest demonstration of the Pokémon Master's strength. And yet Ash was discussing taking attacks from his powerhouse as if it were nothing. Ash quietly returned to eating, leaving his newest tutee to stare at him.

Suddenly Ash rose from his chair. Without a word he strode out of the room, heading into the house. Sonia turned towards Delia.

"What just happened?"

Delia smiled. "You get used to it dear. He'll come back soon."

There was silence as the two of them finished their food.

"Can I ask you something?" Sonia said suddenly.

"Anything dear."

"Why is Ash so distant from the world?"

Delia smiled slightly. "I was wondering when you'd ask."

"Why?"

"Because all of Ash's students do sooner or later." Delia said. "Although most wait a while."

Sonia smiled. Delia's easy attitude was infectious. "I guess I'm just more confident than most people."

"I know. Ash told me how you tried to convince him to train you."

Sonia flushed, but didn't back down. "I'm good at getting what I want."

"I can tell dear." Delia said. "And in answer to your question, Ash shuts himself away because he spent years away from people. He has friends out there who he would have to explain himself to. He prefers to keep himself hidden away."

Before Sonia could answer again, Ash strode back into the room. Behind him came another man, a small bag slung over his shoulder. He was dressed in a loose shirt and comfortable trousers, his brown hair was pushed off his forehead and when he reached up to take the bag off his shoulder, six Pokéballs could be seen at his waist.

"Harrison!" Delia said, rising and giving the man a hug. He responded with a smile.

"Sonia, allow me to introduce another of my tutees." Ash said. "Harrison Hazuki, a trainer from Littleroot Town. I first met him years ago when I first competed in the Johto League."

Sonia held out her hand for Harrison to shake. "It is a pleasure to meet you." She said.

Harrison smiled as he shook her hand. "And you. Ash said that you are a new tutee. I look forward to seeing what you bring."

"I'm guessing you got a surprise when you found out who Ash is?" Sonia asked.

Harrison laughed. "No kidding. I was pretty surprised that the young twelve-year old who pushed me so hard in the Johto League grew up to become the greatest trainer in the world."

"His Blaziken was able to outlast Charizard in the quarterfinals." Ash said. "Although Charizard took great pleasure in taking revenge for that when Harrison first trained alongside us."

"How long are you expecting to stay here?" Delia asked Harrison who shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I've got the badges for the Kanto League and I thought I might go and tackle it when it starts, but that's not for another few weeks. I figured I'd come and work here for a bit."

Ash didn't say anything, having already discussed it with Harrison when he met him at the entrance to his house. He allowed those around him to keep chatting for a few minutes before intervening.

"Sonia, I need to discuss your training whilst you are here. Harrison, you seem tired. I suggest you get some rest and I shall work with you tomorrow."

"Is anybody else here?" Harrison asked as he reached down to pick up his bag once more. Ash shook his head.

"Not at the moment, however Mellanie is at the Viridian Tournament that just finished. I would expect her to return here afterwards. Sam was also at the tournament, but I believe he is expecting to return to Lance afterwards."

Harrison nodded as he headed for the door. Ash turned to Sonia.

"Come with me. I need to show you what I expect from you."

* * *

Alakazam sat, meditating. Around him the scouts were hunting, looking for where the trail went next. They had tracked Oaks trail for nearly forty miles, with each time it faded it was harder to find. However, they all could feel that they were getting close. Whatever the trail led to, it was nearby. They had left the forest behind some fifteen miles previously, with Alakazam now leading the scouts across open grassland. It was harder to track an old trail out in the open terrain; whereas in the forest Pokémon tended not to move far from their homes, the open grassland had far more movement on it. This was the third time that the trail had become less obvious among the passage of other Pokémon. Each time they had managed to find it again, but each time it got harder.

Alakazam opened his eyes as Ninetales approached. He knew exactly what she was going to say, having just identified the trail himself.

" _We've found it."_ Ninetales said. Alakazam nodded and rose to his feet as they set off tracking it once again.

Ninetales went out in front, loping along easily. Beautifly drifting in the air above them. Alakazam floated along, just above the ground as they began to accelerate. They climbed a hill, before Ninetales skidded to a stop. Alakazam lightly landed as Beautifly climbed higher into the sky. In front of them, in the distance something was wrong a large hole in the ground. Alakazam settled down at the top of the hill with Ninetales at his side as Beautifly drifted towards it. The Butterfly Pokémon soon disappeared into the hole. The sun climbed higher into sky as they waited. Anybody watching would have been amazed at the patience of the two Pokémon as the sun reached its peak and started to descend once again. Eventually as twilight started to fall, Beautifly emerged from the hole and with a delicate flapping of her wings she lifted into the sky. Alakazam and Ninetales stirred as their comrade descended towards them. She settled on the ground next to them and flicked a glance at Alakazam. He expanded his mind to encompass all three of the scouts. It was a skill that had taken them years to perfect, years of working closely together but the link was as strong as the one between Ash and Espeon. It was a superb way of communicating silently for them.

" _Report."_ Alakazam said.

" _Cave network. Trail inside. Minimal Pokémon habitation."_ Beautifly said.

" _Presence of Oak?"_

" _Unconfirmed."_

" _Are we capable of entering?"_

" _Yes."_ Beautifly said.

" _Ninetales, discover the frequency of Pokémon visits."_ Alakazam said.

" _Understood."_ Ninetales answered.

The link broke and Alakazam rose to his feet in a single movement. He crossed his spoons and the team teleported to the edge of the entrance to the cave network. As they reappeared Alakazam glanced at his comrades quickly before stepping forwards. They descended into the caves in silence, each of them observing the dark walls as they closed in on them. The tunnel leading into the network reached an end and there was a three-way fork. Still in silence they took the left-most path. The next tunnel led to a cavern with two paths leading out the other side. This time the group took the right-hand of the two paths. Three more forks came went, with each time the scouts took one of the options without speaking. They could all feel themselves being drawn further into the network of caves, following a path. Eventually they arrived in the largest cavern they had seen. Something about the room caused them to pause. Alakazam sat back down and sent his mind out once more.

" _Opinions."_ He said.

" _Final room."_ Beautifly said.

" _There is a strong scent of Pokémon here."_ Ninetales added. " _This is a place that is frequently visited."_

" _I concur."_ Alakazam said. " _We must notify the others. This warrants further observation."_

" _Will you call?"_ Ninetales asked. Alakazam nodded.

" _I will call for Ash."_

* * *

"I didn't expect to see you here."

Sonia smiled as she recognized the voice but she didn't turn. She was watching her Pokémon train in front of her. They had returned from their exercise and were following a regime recommended by Harrison. He had spent time with Sonia in the morning but had left to exercise by himself. It had been interesting to work with somebody who knew Ash so well but had a completely different style. She had studied Ash battle and his fights were masterpieces of control. Every opponent who had faced him had found that they would struggle to make a mark on a man who was thinking so far ahead he might as well have written the script for the fight. Harrison was different. He fought with as much variety as he could master, with each of his Pokémon specialising in something completely different. It meant that to fight him would require tackling a host of different battling styles. When Sonia had commented on this, Harrison had laughed and said that it was the reason why Ash had agreed to train him. Harrison's team was built around the idea of almost having to fight six different trainers to beat him. It was intriguing. Yet the person behind Sonia was much closer to Ash in terms of her fighting ability.

"You mean you didn't think Ash would trust me." Sonia said. "Maybe you don't know him as well as you thought Mellanie."

"I thought he would eventually." Mellanie said. "I was the one who said that you were worth trusting to an extent."

"Thank you?"

Mellanie laughed a light, vibrant sound. "You're welcome. I told him to find out what you wanted. It would seem that he has."

"And that I got it." Sonia said turning around.

"Indeed." Mellanie said with a smile. "Welcome to Mystery Island."

"Thanks." Sonia said. "What can I do for you?"

"I came to work with you." Mellanie said. "Harrison is off training but Ash said I should come and work with you. I assume you've done the exercise he set?"

Sonia snorted. "You know as well as I do that he didn't set me any exercise. He just said that he expected both me and the Pokémon to do some."

"Indeed. But you've moved onto actual training?"

"Yes. But Ash hasn't worked with me at all yet. Is he always like this?"

Mellanie laughed again. "You'll get used to it. He'll work with you occasionally, and you'll pretty quickly realise why he doesn't do it constantly."

"Why?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Because half an hour with him will give you ideas for hours of work. He gives you a guide, but you have to fill in the rest."

"But does that mean that he doesn't teach us?" Sonia asked. "Surely if we are working it all out. Why would he do that?"

"Because I don't want to create another me." Ash said.

Mellanie and Sonia spun to see Ash stood there, arms crossed gazing at his two tutees.

"Because another you would beat you?" Sonia pressed, but Ash was shaking his head.

"Nobody can beat me." He said. "But I don't teach to create another me. I teach to help people reach their potential. Every trainer I bring here has a different strength. I help them realise their potential in that regard."

Sonia nodded slowly. "And so me…"

"You are the best field trainer I've seen in a long time." Ash said. "Coupled with your link to Pokémon and you are unique." Before Sonia could say anything else, Ash turned to Mellanie. "What were you going to work through?"

"Nothing major." Mellanie said. "I want to see what she and her Pokémon are capable of."

Ash nodded. "Then go for it. I shall…" He broke off as Espeon bounded out of the house and towards him. Ash knelt as his usually calm Pokémon reached his side.

" _Alakazam has called for you."_ Espeon said, her voice excited.. " _They think they have found something important."_

"I see." Ash murmured.

" _He will teleport back when you are ready, and take you to what they have found."_ Espeon finished. " _This could be it."_

Mellanie and Sonia were looking at Ash and Espeon curiously.

"What's going on?" Sonia asked.

Ash rose to his feet. "Something has come up. Mellanie I'm afraid you'll have to train with Sonia another time. We have work to do."

Mellanie nodded and turned to follow Ash and Espeon. Behind them Sonia started to protest.

"What's going on?" She asked again. "Is it something to do with Professor Oak? I can help!"

Ash turned back. "No. This is something that we will do. We shall return soon."

Before Sonia could say anything else, they were gone, vanishing into the house with Espeon behind them. She sighed and turned back to the Pokémon behind her.

* * *

Ash appeared in a flash, Mellanie and Espeon at his side. In front of them he saw Beautifly and Ninetales waiting for them, while Alakazam moved forwards to rejoin the scouts. Ash nodded to his scouting team as he looked around the cavern. There was a single path in, clearly the one that the scouts had come in from. Ash turned to Alakazam.

"This is the back?"

The Pokémon nodded. Ash stepped forwards and ran his hand over the walls of the cavern, before coming to a stop. His hand withdrew sharply, as if it had been stung. Espeon had reacted slightly, but she settled back down at a gesture from Ash.

"Mellanie, come here." Ash said. The girl stepped forwards nervously, unsure of what Ash was getting at. He gestured for her to put her hand on the wall. As soon as her hand made contact she withdrew it with a slight hiss.

"What is it?" Mellanie asked. Ash glanced back at Alakazam who bowed his head slightly. Ash knew that the scouts would have found the exact same thing as him and come to the same conclusion.

"It is a shield of sorts." Ash said. "Somebody doesn't want whatever is behind this wall to be disturbed."

"Can you break it?" Mellanie asked.

Without another word Ash raised his fist. It started to glow blue and he struck. There was a sound of rocks crashing to the ground as Ash's blow shattered the wall. The dust started to settle on the ground as Ash and Mellanie peered through the newly created hole. In a small room on the other side of the wall sat an elderly man, one that both of them recognized. Professor Samuel Oak.

 **A/N**

 **A couple of things here:**

 **SilverStarWolf - Firstly, you have an incredibly long name. Forgive me for not typing the whole thing out. Interesting point about the Pokémon, but I think Espeon is always present when they understand their Pokémon. She translates. If that isn't always true then oops!**

 **If anybody fancies a chuckle I do recommend reading SpencerDorman's review on my writing logic. They have managed to write themselves to confusion trying to work out if I'm playing the readers. Highly amusing.**

 **Anyway, there is no way I'm getting another extra chapter out this week. I'm now extremely sleep deprived so I'm afraid you're all going to have to wait until next Friday for the next one.**

 **Till then,**

 **Iam2p**


	14. Chapter 14

As the light faded, there was a cry of joy. Delia Ketchum ran out of the back of the house to where her son had reappeared. As she reached them she threw her arms around not her son, but Professor Oak. The elderly ex-researcher returned the embrace gingerly. As she drew away, Delia looked into the eyes of her oldest friend.

"Are you…"

"I'm fine." Oak said. "I'm just exhausted."

"And malnourished." Ash said. "I will prepare some food for you Professor."

"I can…" Delia started, but Ash cut across her.

"No. I will do it."

Ash strode towards the house with Mellanie following, leaving Delia and Oak alone.

"What happened to you?" Delia asked, her voice slightly shaky.

Oak shrugged wearily. "It's a long story. Ash will want to know as well, so I'll wait for him. I don't want to have to go through it twice."

Delia didn't say anything. She knew her friend was old but the amount he had aged was scary. For the first time Delia could remember, Oak looked exactly like what he was – an exhausted old man. She reached out and hugged him again before leading him into the house to sit down. He collapsed into a sofa and Delia lowered herself next to him. The next fifteen minutes past in a comfortable silence, with neither of them feeling like talking. Eventually Ash entered the room, a tray in his hands. On the tray was a small bowl of what looked like broth. There was some bread on a plate next to it. Oak took it and nodded his thanks.

"Is that enough?" Delia asked, worry evident in her voice. "If he's starving…"

"Then eating a large meal could be fatal." Ash said calmly. "Trust me, I've dealt with malnourishment before. We'll get him eating properly again soon. It just takes time to get the body used to eating properly once more."

Delia nodded before watching Oak as he ate slowly. After a few moments Ash stepped across the room and sat in a chair facing the sofa.

"Where is Mellanie?" Oak asked.

"She wanted to do some training." Ash said quietly. "She's pretty shaken about how we found you."

"Will she be alright?" Delia asked.

"Yes." Ash answered. "Meganium went with her. She'll be back in an hour or so and we'll go through what happened. It just brings up memories."

"Memories?" Delia asked, before she realised. "Of when she was taken by Team Rocket."

Ash nodded. "She took a long time to get over that. This will have pushed her back towards it. She is strong though. When she gets back we will go through how you ended up in a cell Professor."

"Does she need to be there?" Delia asked. "You said you'd try and…"

"Protect her. I know." Ash said. "But if she is to truly become a partner to me, then she would need to find out the information anyway. Better she hears it from the Professor."

Oak nodded as he finished the bowl of broth and set the tray aside. He smiled ruefully at Ash.

"Well I'm not hungry anymore." He said.

Ash smiled faintly. "I'll expect you'll be hungry again within a few hours. I'll prepare some more food for you then. I apologize for it being bland, but your body needs to be used to eating before it takes anything more sophisticated."

"Thank you." Oak said. Ash nodded and started to rise from the chair before his old teachers voice came again. "No Ash, I mean it. Thank you. You saved me."

"It is what I do." Ash said as he moved out from the room.

* * *

Mellanie took a deep breath and knelt down, looking out over the water. She had originally wanted to come out and train, but she had found concentration very hard to come by. By her side her Pokémon rested. They could feel the anxiety in their trainer and waited for her to talk. Meganium stood a short distance away, keeping an eye on the teenager. After long minutes passed, Totodile moved to her side and rubbed his snout against her hand.

Mellanie looked down with a slightl smile on her face. She scratched Totodile on the top of his head before looking back out over the sea.

"Ash treats us like an equal." Mellanie said to her Pokémon. "Something we all wanted." Her voice broke off for a moment as she watched a Pokémon leap out of the water in the distance before dropping back under the waves. "When we agreed to find a way to make ourselves that important to him, I thought it was what we needed. But now I'm not sure."

There was a shift from her Pokémon. Mellanie looked around to find them all gazing at her intently, hanging on her every word.

"Ash protected us." Mellanie said softly. "He protected us from the realities of what he faces. Today I saw what he has shielded. Oak was trapped, kept as a prisoner. Just like I was."

A tear slid down Mellanie's cheek, dropping to the floor. Despite her body shaking her voice remained unwavering.

"What I went through affected me." She said. "You all know that. We fight for the strength to protect others. The same reason that Ash keeps his strength. But we failed. Ash failed. Oak was still taken."

Scizor moved silently, his claw resting on Mellanie's shoulder. Around them the rest of her Pokémon moved in, trying to be as close to their trainer as possible. Behind them Meganium drew back slightly. She felt like she was watching a ritual, one she didn't belong in.

"Even when he can't protect people, Ash still gives everything." Mellanie continued. "Everything with him is a lesson. We must take this as the same. We must be strong enough to endure." Her back started shaking as the tears started to overcome her, running down her face. "We must all be strong enough." She whispered.

Meganium withdrew into the treeline, moving out of earshot. She felt like she was spying on an intimate ceremony. But Ash had asked her to keep an eye on his young tutee and she would. A noise behind Meganium caused her to spin, vines away from her towards it. Meganium stopped her attack as she saw who was there. Harrison was stood, watching quietly.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

Meganium contemplated the question before nodding slightly. Harrison took her answer and turned, vanishing deeper into the woods. Meganium headed back towards Mellanie, the girl still surrounded by her Pokémon. She looked up as Meganium approached, tears drying on her face.

"I'm sorry." Mellanie said. "It just brought back memories that I thought I'd…"

Before Mellanie could finish, Meganium reached out with her vines and wrapped them around her, hugging her. After the Johto League all those years ago, Espeon had almost adopted Mellanie as her own child, looking after her through the night. After a while, Meganium had joined them, helping form a special bond between Mellanie and the two Pokémon. A bond that was as strong as ever. Mellanie let the tears flow once more, as her Pokémon surrounded the two of them, hugging her tight. Enclosing her in their safe grasp. Eventually she started to move and the Pokémon moved away from her. Totodile was the only one left facing her, and he growled slightly before talking.

"Toto, Totodile. Dile, Totodile." He said. Mellanie gazed at her Pokémon, unsure exactly what he was trying to tell her. Over the five years she had become somewhat able to understand her Pokémon, but usually only if they were saying something they said frequently. She had no idea what he had just told her.

"I…" Mellanie started, before she felt herself relax. Something was permeating the whole group, soothing their fears.

" _He told you that your Pokémon do not think you weak."_ Espeon's voice said. " _They know they themselves aren't weak. As a team you are all more than strong enough."_

Mellanie glanced over as the Sun Pokémon padded towards the edge of the cliff before focusing on Totodile. She knelt down next to her starter.

"Thank you." She said, her voice barely more than a whisper. "You are the best friends anybody could ever ask for."

"Totodile!" Her starter said enthusiastically. Mellanie glanced over at Espeon.

" _They love you Mellanie."_ Espeon said. " _It is good to see you finally shake off that old spectre of your past. That past cannot hurt you now. You are ready to move beyond it. You are a worthy partner to the Ash."_

Espeon turned and headed back towards the centre of the island and Ash's house, flicking her tail slightly, watched by all of the Pokémon around Mellanie. She looked around her and drew comfort from the Pokémon that surrounded her. Espeon was right. That past was behind her. She turned and followed the Sun Pokémon back towards the house, followed by her Pokémon.

* * *

"I don't care what you think, this isn't yours to organize!"

Gary threw his hands up in exasperation. Across the room he saw Drew shaking with silent laughter alongside Max Maple. They were all at the laboratory in Pallet Town. May had wanted to see Misty to talk about the wedding, meaning that Drew was dragged along. They had bumped into Max and May had insisted that her younger brother accompany her since she, in her words 'didn't see him enough'. Max disagreed but he didn't mind being dragged to Pallet in truth. He always enjoyed his visits to the laboratory. Both Max and Drew were being thoroughly entertained by watching the usually cool Gary getting more and more frustrated. In front of him was Brock, wringing his hands as he tried again.

"But Gary, maybe you should consider…"

"NO!" Gary shouted. He took a deep breath, knowing that if he made too much noise Misty and May might come in with more questions than he wanted to answer right now. He shut his eyes and took several more deep breaths to calm himself down. Eventually he opened his eyes. "Brock, I know you want to help. I know you're my best man and you want to help me organize this wedding more than anything but I am going off what Misty wants. It is her special day as well, and I want to make it as perfect for her as possible."

"Was I that bad when we were organizing my wedding?" Drew whispered to Max. The Braniac just glared at him.

"If anything you were worse. It was absolutely sickening to watch."

Drew burst out laughing again, before trying to splutter out an apology. He quietened down again at a glance from Gary, but still wore a wide grin on his face.

"I understand." Brock said heavily. "I'm sorry that I've been so pushy towards you Gary."

"I forgive you." Gary said, but Brock wasn't finished.

"But if Misty is organising this, maybe I should speak to her?" Brock asked.

"Ye… wait, what?" Gary spluttered. "You want to..? Brock are you trying to get me killed?!"

This time it was both Max and Drew that were roaring with laughter in the corner as Brock backed down.

"Okay, okay!" He said. "I'll just wait until I'm told as to what to do and what I can help with."

"Thank you." Gary said wearily. He looked over to where the two spectators were finally calming down.

"Did he do this to you as well Drew?"

"Not so badly." Drew answered. "But yes, he still tried to get involved. But then I didn't make him my Best Man. Big mistake."

Before Gary could say anything else, the door to the room opened. Umbreon padded in, a small pad held gently in his mouth. He reached Gary and reared up so his trainer could take the pad from his mouth.

"Hey, is that…" Max started, and Gary nodded.

"Yep. Latest from Silph Co. Tablet computer. Means I can keep up to date wherever I am."

"How did you get one?" Max asked, jealousy in his voice.

"And why is Umbreon trained to bring it to you?" Drew chipped in.

"As the regional Professor, I was able to use some connections." Gary said, tapping at a few buttons along the side. "And Umbreon watches the computer and phone when I'm busy."

"Can you get me one?" Max asked. "It would be really great for keeping up with battles and such."

"Probably not." Gary said. "I…" He trailed off as he started at the screen in his hand.

"Gary?" Brock asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's a message from the Pokémon League." Gary said. "They want me and Misty to appear there in a week's time, at Indigo Plateau."

"Why?" Drew asked, curiosity in his voice.

"I'm not sure." Gary said. "It doesn't say. The message is very brief." He spun the screen around and held it up for them to see.

 _Professor Gary Oak,_

 _Please present yourself and Misty Waterflower at Indigo Plateau on Thursday 18_ _th_ _, at 2pm._

 _Yours,_

 _Pokémon League_

"What happens if you don't go?" Max asked.

"I don't know. It's the Pokémon League, I don't think that would be a good idea." Brock interjected before Gary could answer. "Not least, both you and Misty work for them."

"I know." Gary said. He walked to the door and leaned out it, calling for Misty. A few moments later she appeared, May following her.

"Yes?" She asked.

Wordlessly Gary handed her the computer and she scanned the text quickly.

"What is it about?" She asked.

"I don't know." Gary answered. "We could try asking Cynthia?"

"Or Sam." Misty said with a slight smile. "Or we could find out what it is next week." She kissed Gary briefly. "Now, we need to get back to finding ways to prevent my sisters from getting too involved in organising my wedding."

"And Brock." Max muttered, but not quietly enough. Misty glanced at her fiancé and his best man before smirking.

"And apparently Brock."

"But…" Brock started but decided better of it.

"Well let us know how it goes." Drew said into the silence. "May and I will be off for a contest in Pewter City early next week, but we could probably come back on the weekend afterwards?"

"We already are." May said with a grin. "Dawn will be at the contest, she won't want to miss the first contest of the Kanto season. We'll bring her back, and perhaps Jessie to help sort colours and dresses."

"Fair enough!" Drew said, laughing. "I guess I don't get a say in things anymore?"

"Just leave the wedding planning to the ladies." May countered. Drew flicked his hair in acknowledgement.

"Brock, Max, do you want to come back then as well?" Gary asked. "I'll call Tracey, see if he wants to come?" Misty drew her breath in and Gary backtracked. "Or not I guess."

"He'll end up bringing Daisy." Misty said. "And I don't really want to have to deal with that."

Gary bowed his head in deference which drew a mocking laugh from Misty.

"Keep practicing Oak." She said, before turning and leading May out of the room once again. Brock looked after them wistfully.

"How come I could never find somebody who is like that with me…" He said sadly.

"Because you chase after girls like the Joys and Jenny's who all talk to each other, and so share how much you've creeped them out?" Max asked. "It's a form of fame I guess but still…"

"Or girls that send you after the Pokémon Master?" Gary asked slyly.

"Is THAT what sparked his curiosity there?" Max asked as Drew burst out laughing once more. "Makes much more sense. Trust Brock to fall for a girl like that."

"It's not… I…" Brock tried, before giving up. "Oh shut up." He finally said, before turning and striding out of the room, trying to salvage some dignity.

* * *

When Mellanie reached the house, Ash was stood waiting for her. He nodded to her and gestured for her to follow him inside. She sat down on a chair, facing Professor Oak and Delia. Ash eased into a chair next to her.

"You don't have to be here for this." He said to his mother, but she shook her head. "Yes I do."

Ash inclined his head before looking back at the Professor.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Ash asked.

Oak sighed. "It is a long story. Where do you want me to begin?"

"We tracked you from the depths of a forest." Ash said. "That was where it looked like you had been captured. Start there."

"Very well." Oak said, before taking a deep breath. "I had been exploring through the forest, tracking what appeared to be an unusual path taken by mating Pokémon. I wanted to study it."

Ash smiled slightly. He could almost visualise the elderly researcher picking his way through a forest just to complete a bit of research that he was trying to do.

"When I got close I was... Well I can only describe it as attacked." Oak said. "But it was like nothing I've ever seen before."

"You were swarmed." Mellanie said. It wasn't a question but Oak nodded anyway.

"Yes. We fought but there were too many of them. The last thing I remember from that battle was seeing a flash of… Something. I don't really know what. Whatever it was, it moved fast. Faster than anything I've ever seen."

Ash closed his eyes, leaning back into his chair. His mentor's words confirmed what he had been fearing for a long time.

"I then woke up where you found me." Oak said, gazing at Ash with concern written across his face. "I spent however long it there until you found me."

"Who brought you food?" Ash asked.

"Pokémon." Oak said. "There was another way into the room which Pokémon could reach. They would have vanished when you arrived though, if they were meant to be keeping me prisoner."

Ash nodded slowly. Something didn't add up, but in his head things started to come together. Before he could say anything else there was movement in the doorway. Sonia was halfway through stepping in when she realised who was in the room. Ash turned to look at her.

"You found him." She said, her voice betraying her surprise.

"Indeed." Ash said drily before turning back to Oak. "Professor, one final question. We found traces of a human trail where you were attacked. Do you know who it was?"

"I'm afraid not." Oak said. It was a huge testament to his self-control that he didn't react. While Ash nodded, accepting his answer and Mellanie and Delia were looking at him, Oak's eyes were drawn to the person he didn't recognize. As Ash asked his final question her eyes leapt straight to his. And as Oak answered he saw something flash across her face. Something that he thought he recognized but couldn't place. But it made no sense. Mystery Island was Ash's refuge. Nobody could reach it without his permission and he only brought people who he trusted. Therefore this woman, whoever she was, must be somebody that Ash trusted. So why would she be reacting to a question like that.

Ash rose from his chair. "Professor, this is my latest student, Sonia Rukan. She was instrumental in getting us close enough to you to find you."

"Then I thank you." Oak said, his voice hiding his suspicion.

Sonia inclined her head gracefully before looking around slightly awkwardly. She could tell easily that there was a lot of history in the room and was looking for an excuse to escape.

"I have to make some more food." Ash said, breaking the silence. "Sonia, if you would like to come with me I will start to teach you how I make food for my Pokémon."

Sonia smiled her thanks and headed for the door, following behind Ash. Oak watched her go, his prodigious intellect still turning the problem of what was wrong with her over. He played the moment he answered Ash's question over in his mind again, focusing on the expression that had flashed across her face. He leaned back in his chair, thinking it through. He looked up to see her vanish through the door, a last glance back in the room. This time, with Ash already gone, the expression was clear as day. Written across her face was relief.

* * *

The car pulled up outside the house. Ash held the door open as Oak walked to it slowly. It had been just over a week since he had come to Mystery Island and he had made significant gains on his recovery. As he climbed into the car Oak took a deep breath. This would be the first chance he would have to talk to Ash without any chance of being overheard. He had kept a close eye on Sonia over the last week under the guise of getting to know her. It had been an interesting experience; she was clearly an intelligent woman but her past was still shrouded. Ash rarely asked about people's past, something that Oak had considered a strength. Now he wasn't so sure. Whilst it was admirable to only care about what people wanted to do in the future, it was something that could potentially be exploited. Sonia was too suspicious for Oak to not question it. Despite the fact that she must clearly have Ash's trust. Although Oak had to admit, if that was your only weakness is wasn't exactly a bad

Ash climbed in the other side and the car started to move away. As soon as the car cleared the area immediately outside Ash's house, Oak started to talk.

"Ash, we need to discuss something."

"I told you, the person you need to meet is a surprise." Ash said with a slight smile.

"No, that isn't it." Oak said. "It is about Sonia."

"What about her?" Ash asked, his voice level.

"I'm not sure how to phrase this." Oak said. "But… Aren't you suspicious of her?"

Ash shook his head. "You know she wouldn't be here if I was."

"Yes…" Oak said. "Tell me, how was she able to find me?"

Ash didn't answer for a moment.

"Ash?" Oak said again.

"I heard you." Ash said distantly. "Just…" He took a deep breath. "I've been having problems with the wild Pokémon. They are turning on me."

"All of them?" Oak asked, momentarily distracted.

Ash shook his head. "No. The ones that were less closely linked to me. And in more remote places. There are a few within the regions who still trust me. I have more… history with them."

Oak nodded slowly. He could tell Ash was being evasive but he wasn't surprised. While Oak knew he was on the inside of Ash's trust, it didn't mean that Ash told him everything. Ash would share anything with him unless it also had an impact on others. The Pokémon were a perfect example – Ash would be happy to talk about himself, but the wild Pokémon were a topic that he protected fiercely. Oak knew they existed, but he didn't know much more than that.

"How much have they turned against you?"

Oak met Ash's eyes for a moment as the Pokémon Master came to a snap decision. "Completely." Ash said sadly. "You've shown me that."

"I have?" Oak asked, and Ash nodded.

"You were attacked by Gliscor." Ash said. "He is the dominant Pokémon in the region. The others wouldn't have attacked you without him agreeing to it. And from what you described, he was the one who knocked you out."

Oak didn't say anything, his mind racing. He knew roughly what role the Pokémon that Ash had befriended played and he had worked out that it was probably the local Pokémon that had led the attack against him. But it was still a sobering though.

"I have suspected for a while that something is wrong." Ash said quietly. "Gliscor must have known what happened to you. But he refused to tell me. This has confirmed it. Whoever is turning them against me has succeeded completely. It is hard to accept. I have known many of the Pokémon for over a decade. To lose them is… discomforting."

"Do you know who it was?" Oak asked. Ash shook his head.

"Our only lead was whoever targeted you. But if you didn't manage to see them then we are stuck waiting for their next move."

Oak nodded and reached out to touch Ash's arm. "I'm sorry Ash. I know this must be hard for you."

"I've suffered worse losses." Ash said distantly.

"Weren't many of the Pokémon your friends?" Oak asked.

"I've lost closer friends." Ash said quietly.

Silence fell in the car. Oak didn't really know what to say to that. It was easy to forget that Ash had suffered a lot of loss in his life, with almost all of his Pokémon leaving him twelve years previously. When put into context this loss probably didn't seem so bad. As the car passed through the gates at the edge of Mystery Island, Oak spoke again.

"Is this why you trust Sonia?"

"What do you mean?" Ash said sharply.

"I saw something." Oak said in a rush. "When you asked me if I had seen the human when I was attacked. She was relieved when I said I hadn't."

Ash didn't say anything and Oak decided to push his luck.

"I'm not sure she can be trusted. The only reason I can think of her being relieved that you still don't know who the human was is if… she had some links to them. Or she knows who they are."

"I will not entertain this." Ash said, his voice commanding. "I trust Sonia. She has helped me save you. She has never tried to hide anything from me. Her character is exemplary – she threw herself into a fight because she thought she was trying to help save me."

"But…"

"Enough Professor." Ash said. "I can understand you feeling that you need to bring this to my attention but Sonia has my complete confidence. I do not question those who I decide to trust. Once my trust is earned it is final."

Oak nodded, sinking into his seat. It wasn't comforting to know that he was right. If Sonia was targeting Ash, she had found one of his only blind spots. And she was exploiting it ruthlessly. He could only hope that he was wrong. But his mind was whirring with ways he could attempt to prove his suspicions. Once he got away from Mystery Island he had a few ideas of places he could go. Whether Ash felt he needed the help or not, Oak would provide it. And if Ash was blinded by his willingness to trust, Samuel Oak would prove him wrong.

 **A/N**

 **SilverStar - Harrison is the one who knocked Ash out of the Johto League. Originates from Hoenn. I have enough OCs not to want to put more in and so I went digging through the archives to find somebody to use. Not sure how much he will feature yet.**

 **As you've all probably guessed, this story is speeding up. A few action-y chapters to come, which should hopefully keep you all entertained.**

 **See you all next week,**

 **Iama2p**


	15. Chapter 15

"Hello. We were told to come here for a meeting?"

The receptionist smiled. "Of course. Professor Oak and Miss Waterflower. You are expected."

Gary and Misty exchanged a glance. "Do you know what this is about?" Gary asked.

The receptionist shook her head apologetically. "I'm afraid not. All I know is that you were expected to arrive at about…" She glanced at her computer screen and blinked in surprise. "Now actually."

"Well… yes" Misty said. "You did say we were expected."

The receptionist was shaking her head. "No, you misunderstand. It says you are here for a meeting at 2pm and that you would most likely arrive at about 1:50. And here you are."

Gary and Misty exchanged another glance. They suspected they knew who was bringing them in. This had all the marks of a visit to Champion.

"If you would like to go to the elevator, it will take you up." The receptionist said.

"Of course. Thank you." Gary said. He and Misty turned and headed for the elevator doors.

As the elevator opened several floors up they were in a corridor that they had both been in before. About halfway down there was a waiting area which they headed for but almost instantly a voice rang out.

"Professor Oak and Miss Waterflower. Please proceed through the door at the end of the corridor."

"Definitely Champion." Misty muttered. Gary laughed slightly as they headed down the corridor. When they approached the door it opened in front of them. Inside was a plain office with a desk. Behind it, his hat firmly jammed onto his head sat the Pokémon Master, Champion. In front of the desk however, there was an old man sat in a chair. As he heard the door open he rose and started to turn.

"GRAMPS" Gary said, rushing forwards to embrace his grandfather. The old man returned the hug, smiling wearily at Misty over his grandson's shoulder. After several moments Gary released his grandfather who turned towards Misty.

"It is good to see you Professor." Misty said as she hugged him briefly. "We were told…"

"Champion found me." Oak said. He glanced at Gary before his eyes were drawn to Misty's left hand. "And I guess that answers the question as to why you are here as well Misty. I see congratulations are in order."

"What?" Gary said before remembering. "Oh. I should've known you would have worked it out quickly."

"And you forgot?" Oak asked, his voice light with humour.

"I…" Gary stuttered. "I was more concerned with seeing you!" Gary turned to Ash who had not moved from his chair since they entered. "You found him."

"I said we would keep searching." Ash said emotionlessly. "Did you not believe me?"

"I did…" Gary said hesitantly. "I just…"

"Didn't think we'd succeed?"

"No…" Gary said, before giving up. "Just… Thank you Champion. Thank you for bringing him back to us."

"You are welcome." Ash said.

"Are you coming home with us?" Gary asked his grandfather, who nodded.

"I am sufficiently recovered to be able to do so." He said. "And I think I've done enough wandering for one lifetime."

Misty laughed slightly nervously. "No kidding Professor. And I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss your grandson's wedding."

"Not now I know it is happening!" The elderly researcher turned to Ash. "Thank you for saving me Champion. It is a debt I can never repay."

Ash inclined his head and the door opened behind them once again. "I'm sure you will want to head home Professor. I am only sorry it took me as long as it did to find you."

Gary and Misty led the way as Oak followed behind them slightly more slowly. As the door shut behind them once again, Ash sat back down.

"It is good to see them so joyful." He said quietly.

" _And yet you still don't wish to be a part of it?"_ Espeon asked.

Ash laughed slightly, a low chuckle resonating in the room. "That ship sailed a long time ago Espeon. And not you, my mother or Pikachu will change my mind."

The electric mouse had hopped up onto the desk and looked crestfallen at Ash's words. Ash laughed again at his reaction.

"I know you too well Pikachu." He said. "And I am sorry that you won't be able to attend their wedding. I know you wish you could."

" _Why not?"_ Pikachu asked, Espeon translating as usual.

"Because if you go with Delia, you will be asked where you have been. And you are not publically one of my Pokémon so you can't come with me."

" _Will you be going then?"_ Espeon asked.

"Most likely." Ash said. "If Professor Oak is going to be there, he would expect me to come. And since we did save him, it isn't unreasonable to go. We were invited."

" _But you are going out in public."_ Espeon said in surprise.

"You argued that I should." Ash reminded her.

" _I know. But I never expected you to actually do it."_

Ash sighed. "I owe it to my old friends to keep an eye on them. And I will want to make sure that the Professor is well once again. I won't be there for long but yes, we should put in an appearance."

There was a few moments silence before Pikachu spoke up again.

" _What is the plan now?"_ he asked.

"We wait." Ash said. "Whoever is behind this will make another move soon. We wait for them. Now we know they are coming, we will be ready for them."

* * *

"Keep working Totodile!" Mellanie called. Her starter answered with a mere grunt but given he was dodging four different Pokémons attacks, she would excuse him. Ever since her battle with Lance she had taken what he had said and was thinking of ways to improve her training. The discussion after the battle had been a fascinating insight into the Dragon Master.

" _Your style is interesting." Lance said. "Not one I prefer personally, but very hard to face."_

 _Mellanie smiled slightly. They were sat in Lance's office in Indigo Plateau, having travelled back after the Viridian tournament. She had intended to go back to Mystery Island but the chance to discuss one of the hardest battles she had ever been in with somebody as skilled as Lance was not something she wanted to pass up._

" _How did you develop it?" Lance asked._

" _Long story." Mellanie said._

" _Well I have nothing planned for a few hours." Lance said with a laugh._

 _Mellanie laughed with him, relaxing slightly. She found it hard to relax when she was away from Ash and Sam, the only two people who had ever made her feel like she had a family. Whenever she had met Lance she had been intimidated by the powerful persona of one of the strongest trainers in the world, the man who ran two regions. Who was as much a figure of legend as Ash himself. But now she was spending more time with him she found that away from his public persona he was a thoroughly decent person._

" _It started with Totodile." Mellanie said. "When I first got him, five years ago. We battled with Sam a lot and he enjoyed taunting Typhlosion, although Sam's starter was a Cyndaquil and then Quilava at first. He just turned battles into his own private game."_

 _Lance nodded in understanding. He had met plenty of Pokémon like this, although none of them had been dragon types. The majority of Dragon Pokémon were more serious in their conduct. In fact it was more typical of a Water-type to be so playful._

" _Then we went to Cynthia's first training camp. We saw Ash train, and saw how his Pokémon could dodge. Totodile was completely taken and we developed an entire style from it. From there it has become our trademark – we win battles because people can't hit us. Sooner or later you'll leave yourself open or just tire your own Pokémon out. It has been effective."_

" _I'll agree with that." Lance said. "Particularly your Scizor. Gyarados isn't the fastest of Pokémon but he couldn't get near him."_

" _I thought that was why you switched to Dragonair." Mellanie said and Lance nodded._

" _The majority of my Pokémon are powerful hitters. Dragonair and Seadra are my two more agile Pokémon. I keep them in my team for battles like the one against Scizor, as a way to defeat Pokémon that others cannot hit."_

" _Just like Ampharos."_

" _The Pokémon you opened with at the Johto League right?" Lance said, straining his memory slightly._

" _Yeah." Mellanie said. "_ _He's the only one of my_ _Pokémon who is trained for sheer power."_

" _Maybe he should go up against one of my Pokémon." Lance said, but Mellanie shook her head._

" _No, he isn't trained to go up against the best. He is used as a distraction for trainers who think they can beat me by memorising my style."_

" _Fair enough." Lance said. "So how did you get Totodile to be so good at dodging?"_

Mellanie smiled as she watched her starter wriggle his way past another wave of attacks. He had been going for nearly fifteen minutes and only taken one glancing blow. His fitness was superb as was his dodging. Lance had seemed taken aback when she told him how simple her dodging training was. Her Pokémonwere used to having waves of attacks come at them, so dodging just one or two from another Pokémon was easy.

"Enough." She eventually called. The attacks stopped and Totodile slouched slightly, breathing heavily. Mellanie watched her Pokémon recover with a fond look in her eyes. She loved all of her Pokémon, and they her. Ash had once warned her off the risk of them becoming disillusioned with the training, but that had never happened. They saw how much it meant to their trainer who they all adored, and they all idolised different members in Ash's team. Totodile in particular was often found following Sharpedo around like a lost puppy. Ash's Pokémon took it with good grace; as Ash saw Mellanie as a kind of daughter, his Pokémon treated hers the same way.

Mellanie stepped forwards and all of her Pokémon focused on her instantly.

"Alright guys." She said. "That's enough dodging. Lance was right when he told us we still had a big weakness, but we are going to fix that now. Power attacks. Our strikes need to get stronger. If we want to be able to defeat trainers like him, we need to concentrate less on just dodging and more on winning fights. Our target is that the next time we face Ash, his Pokémon get a nasty surprise."

As Mellanie watched, grins spread across the faces of her Pokémon. They had all bought into the style of battling that she demanded and they all loved it. But the ability of Ash's Pokémon to take hits rankled heavily with them. They knew they were hard to hit but just like their trainer, they all aimed higher.

"Focused attacks." Mellanie said. "Pick a tree and drill a hole through it. As fast as possible."

As her Pokémon turned to attack again Mellanie watched as her mind went back to the conversation with Lance.

" _Your Pokémon don't hit as hard as I expected." The Dragon Master said._

" _Oh?"_

" _Don't get me wrong, they aren't weak." Lance clarified. "But given how strong a trainer you are, I was expecting more power in the attacks. They were very focused, in particular Totodile's but they do lack a certain element of power. It's a weakness."_

" _Just like yours have too much power and not enough agility." Mellanie said and Lance chuckled._

" _It's usually a trade-off. The faster a_ _Pokémon becomes, and the better at dodging, the less time is spent training attacks so they hit less hard._ _Of course, one trainers_ _Pokémon don't seem to have the same trade-off as everybody elses."_

" _Ash." Mellanie said and Lance nodded._

" _His Pokémon hit hard and are incredibly fast. I've never seen anything like it. In fact, I doubt anybody ever has."_

" _Is it a weakness you think I should address?" Mellanie asked._

 _Lance drummed his fingers on the desk. "Probably. To give an example, I was expecting the combination of close range attacks to knock Dragonair out. Similarly, Totodile's string of consecutive hits should have been enough for an already weakened Gyarados. If your Pokémon could hit harder, you might have won."_

" _Have you found a way to make attacks stronger?" Mellanie asked, but Lance answered with his own question._

" _How do you train power?"_

" _Focused attacks. Using an attack more will make it more powerful. If Pokémon get more and more experienced at using an attack, they can generate more power."_

 _Lance nodded. "As I expected. The way that the majority of trainers use. It is effective, but it will only increase power."_

" _Isn't that the point?" Mellanie asked, but Lance shook his head._

" _I'm surprised Ash hasn't mentioned this. The more focused an attack, the more powerful it is. Totodile has excellent accuracy to keep hitting the same spot, but if he can have the same power in his attack but make the spot smaller he will be more dangerous."_

" _Ash has mentioned it." Mellanie said. "But I hadn't found that we needed more powerful attacks yet."_

" _You've just fought the Dragon Master to a draw." Lance said. "You've recently became a record-holder for success. Perhaps it is time you aimed a little higher with your training? What did Ash suggest you do to increase focus on attacks?"_

" _Drilling." Mellanie said instantly before flushing slightly. "I know it sounds stupid but…"_

" _No, I think I know what you mean. Drilling through what?"_

" _Trees. He said that if a Pokémon can put a hole through a tree with its attack but leave the tree standing, it is a sufficiently focused and powerful attack."_

 _Lance blinked. "That is… actually good. Very simple. Yet should work on accuracy, power, focus and endurance."_

"Spoink, your attack is still too big." Mellanie said, snapping out of her thoughts as she watched her Pokémon train. "You'll knock the tree down if you're not careful."

Spoink bounced in acknowledgement before attempting to reduce the attacks size once again. Mellanie smiled as she watched them train. Ash had warned her that the fight was not over and she refused to be caught short again. She was determined to be ready.

* * *

"Can you tell us what happened?" Gary asked as he led his grandfather into the laboratory in Pallet Town.

"I was attacked by wild Pokémon." Oak said. "I'm afraid that is all I know."

"Why does this sound like a similar problem to what we faced?" Misty said.

"Because it is very similar Red." Gary answered.

"It was a rhetorical question." Misty muttered.

"What did you face?" Oak asked.

"Didn't Champion tell you?" Gary asked in surprise.

"No…" Oak said. "I've been out of the news for a while."

"The Kanto Region was attacked by wild Pokémon." Misty said. "Cerulean City was invaded. Champion stood up to them but they attacked him. He was saved by a mystery woman who he seemed to know. They pushed them out of Cerulean and the rest of the Pokémon retreated."

"The rest of them?" Oak asked in confusion. "Where else were they?"

"They blockaded every major human settlement." Gary said. "And I mean all of them. They even hit Pallet Town."

"What kind of Pokémon?" Oak asked.

"All types." Misty said curiously. "Why does it matter?"

"Because I spent my entire life studying human and Pokémon relationships." Oak said, his voice with more energy than it had had since he had been rescued. "And if they are turning on humans there will be a reason."

"Do you know what it is?" Gary asked.

"No." Oak said quietly. "But I might be able to find out."

Gary and Misty shared a glance. They both knew Oak well enough to know where this was going.

"This is going to take you away again isn't it…" Gary said, worry etched onto his face.

"Technically yes." Oak said. "But don't worry. This time I won't be going far. I know exactly where I need to go."

* * *

Sonia stepped deeper into the trees. It hadn't been easy sneaking away from Mystery Island but she was confident that her Psychic-Pokémon would be able to hide her absence from Ash. It had been a risk but she felt it was worth it. Especially since the risk was lessened by him heading off with Mellanie to somewhere remote. She knelt down next to a tree and waited. A few moments later a small string drifted down past her hand. She touched it and several more dropped next to her, attaching themselves to various limbs. She was lifted into the canopy, rising smoothly. She was placed on the branch and looked around. A small Pokémon crawled up her leg and torso, settling on her shoulder to whisper in her ear. Sonia listened intently before nodding.

"Thank you. Are you ready?"

The Pokémon stepped off her shoulder, landing on a tiny branch in front of her and balancing easily. As she came into the light Sonia saw a Cleffa smiling up at her. Cleffa gestured, raising her arms ever so slightly. From all around her in the trees there was an answering roar, the sound of hundreds of Pokémon answering their leader. Sonia bowed to Cleffa.

"You are my oldest friend. You have been with me for years. You have always looked out for me. You were the one who told me about the events that set us on this path. I will be honoured to stand by your side one last time. To take our revenge."

Cleffa nodded and stepped off the branch, drifting to the ground balanced on a single string from a Pokémon high in the trees above them. Sonia smiled as she watched the Pokémon go.

"The pieces are coming together." She murmured to herself. "We are almost at the tipping point. A few more and it will become a flood that cannot be stopped."

There was a slight hiss behind her and Sonia smiled but didn't react. She had always felt most alive surrounded by Pokémon, beings that had far more potential than anybody ever seemed to know. It was galling to know just how many humans turned their back on Pokémon, or treated them as servants. Even those that didn't often treated them as if they had no culture of their own. She knew differently. Outside of the influence of humans, Pokémon had often developed sophisticated hierarchies. Yet one man seemed to know that. One man who could change everything. One man who was in a position of power. The Pokémon Master, a title that highlighted everything that was wrong with human's attitudes towards Pokémon. Yet even he couldn't stop what was coming. Especially when he couldn't see it coming.

* * *

Ash and Mellanie appeared in a flash of light in the forest that they were both getting to know remarkably well.

"So this is where we are going." Mellanie said looking around. "But we found Oak. What else could be out here?"

Ash smiled slightly. For once he had changed his outfit. Instead of his usual coverings which added to his public aura of mystery he had changed into clothes that had Mellanie worried for the reason behind their trip. Gone was the hat, the long jacket and the cloak. Now Ash was dressed in a very close fitting shirt and no jacket. He radiated strength with every movement. Mellanie fingered a Pokéball at her waist as she looked at her mentor.

"Yes." Ash said. "We found Oak. But Pokémon attacked him. And for Pokémon to move around here, one being must know. And in times gone he would have told me everything. He was loyal. That has changed. I need to remind him why he initially swore loyalty to me in the first place."

"Gliscor." Mellanie said. "He turned against you."

"Indeed." Ash said, his eyes sweeping the sky for his opponent."

"Will he know why you are here?"

"Most likely. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't want to face me. He may hide."

Mellanie looked at Ash again, now more worried. He had some of his old calm back, the calm that she had become accustomed to relying on. The calm that had caused her to adopt him as the strength in her life, the security it brought was back. For the first time since things had started to turn against him he looked confident. But it went further than that. He looked like he was going to enjoy what came next.

"Ash…" Mellanie said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Why did Gliscor swear loyalty to you? What did you do?"

Ash chuckled. "It was less loyalty and more fealty. He didn't have much choice."

"You beat him?" Mellanie asked.

"More than that Mellanie." Ash said. "And you know it."

Mellanie nodded slowly. "How bad was it?"

"He was absolutely battered. I let him recover and then came to him. He wanted to give up his power to me but I refused. I told him that as long as he stayed loyal to me he could continue to control this region."

"You kept him in place with fear?" Mellanie asked, surprise in her voice.

Ash laughed. "No Mellanie. Fear is a poor way to control anybody. I showed him mercy and he was grateful. I have rendered other services in the years since, but our initial relationship was based off the fact that I beat him. It is the way things work out here."

Mellanie nodded, stepping back slightly. It all started to click into place. Ash had changed to show his power. He was here to completely dominate Gliscor, to force his obedience once again.

"Will it work?" Mellanie asked.

"Yes." Ash said. "If I defeat Gliscor, he will either bend the knee to me or leave. It is the Law of the Jungle."

"I'm going to assume that you mean that in the sense of the expression since we aren't in the jungle." Mellanie said warily. Ash nodded. "So why am I here?" The teenager asked.

"Because I could need back-up." Ash said. "And if not, I will need witnesses. Gliscor may attempt to make it a private battle."

"Will we have to do this to every Pokémon that has turned?" Mellanie asked.

"No." Ash said. "Not least, if I do it to Gliscor many will turn back to us. But there is also the fact that many of them are merely less favourable towards us. That I can allow. I will not reign by terror. I will regain their friendship and loyalty one at a time through kindness."

"So why attack Gliscor?"

"Because my friendship, once given is absolute." Ash said. "But my enmity is to be avoided. Gliscor didn't just tell me he wanted to end our relationship. That would have been disappointing but I would not be angry. He lied to me. He tried to attack me, however indirectly. That cannot be forgiven. Now, since he hasn't appeared, it would seem we will have to root him out."

Ash picked a direction and strode off, leaving Mellanie to follow along. As they walked her mind whirled with what she had learned. The fact that Ash had wanted to leave in secret started to make more sense as well – he didn't want his mother worrying about what was going to happen. Ash had admitted in the past that his own Pokémon would find it a difficult fight against the likes of Gliscor. For him to have to face off against such an opponent would worry Delia more than necessary. But the fact that there was somebody else they could have brought but didn't surprised Mellanie.

"Ash?" She asked again.

"Yes?" He tossed over his shoulder, not breaking stride.

"Why didn't you bring Sonia along?"

"Why would I?"

"She was the one who was able to tell where Oak was." Mellanie said. "Sonia was the one who tried to protect you in Cerulean. She is the one with the affiliation with wild Pokémon."

"And there's your answer." Ash said quietly.

Mellanie gasped as she realised something. "You don't trust her."

"Not around wild Pokémon." Ash said. "Her links to wild Pokémon are dangerously strong. I do not need an ally turning against me in a difficult fight." Ash hesitated. "And she is hiding something."

"You let me hide things." Mellanie reminded him.

"I know." Ash said. "I do not ask that my tutees give up every secret. But when she is hiding something that could have relevance to this situation, I do not want her too near to it."

"Is there anything else?" Mellanie asked.

Ash stopped walking and turned to look at her. "Do you think there is?"

"I think you're hiding something from me." Mellanie said accusingly. "I thought we were meant to be partners."

Ash smiled. "You are extremely perceptive Mellanie. But I assure you, it wasn't my intention to deceive you."

"But there is something?"

"Yes. Professor Oak gave me a warning. He thinks that there is something about her. I want her kept at a distance until I can ascertain what, and reduce the damage from it."

Mellanie whitened slightly. "But she is in one of your tutees…"

"I know." Ash said heavily. "It would appear that my judgement is not flawless."

"What did Oak say when you told him you'd watch her?" Mellanie asked.

Ash winced slightly. "I didn't. I told him what he needed to hear in order to back off. I'll explain it to him when I… when we know what we are going to do. But I couldn't have him interfering and putting himself in more danger. Sonia can be kept at a distance for now. She cannot do any damage on Mystery Island."

They continued for a few more minutes until Ash stopped in a small clearing and looked around.

"This is far enough into his territory." Ash said. "We can get a reaction here. Are you ready Mellanie?"

"Yes." She said pulling a Pokéball of her belt. She then glanced at Ash and found him gazing around, not touching his own belt. Neither Espeon nor Pikachu were around either, which was unusual. He rarely travelled without either of them.

"Ash, which Pokémon are you going to use to face Gliscor?" Mellanie asked.

Ash didn't look around, his face turned away from Mellanie. "So you realized did you?" he asked.

"You haven't got Espeon or Pikachu with you." Mellanie said, her voice hushed. "And I'm beginning to think that you haven't got any Pokéballs with you either."

"Very good Mellanie." Ash said as he turned around, the lack of Pokéballs at his waist more clear now that Mellanie had noticed. "You took longer than I thought to notice but you did notice. I brought you here for more than just back-up."

"You need me to bring out Gliscor." Mellanie said, her face turning pale.

"Yes." Ash said. "I need somebody who will bring my opponent to me and get out of the way."

"Then who will face him?" Mellanie whispered.

Ash smiled, the expression on his face almost feral. " _I will."_

 **A/N**

 **Firstly I should apologise for missing a couple of weeks' worth of updates. Suffice it to say, I've been busy. But more on that in a moment.**

 **I know that I have a record of vanishing from the last story, and for the most part you as readers are pretty understanding, far more than I really deserve. Yet the person (I won't name you) that started threatening me in a review, it isn't really funny. Saying I had better be in a coma for not updating? Really? I could rant about this, but I'm going to try to avoid it. T** **his review just pissed me off if I'm completely honest. Also, ruined any desire I have to write. So I'll try to get a chapter out next week but I wouldn't hold your breath. I'd expect it to be the week after, and perhaps I'll have some motivation back.**

 **Anyway, onto the usual reasons for these notes, answering reviews that don't piss me off.**

 **Jaguarspot – Yes, I still take reviews in other languages. Feel free to try and beat Google Translate. You are right, idioms and slang will usually defeat it. Good luck to you!**

 **I've also had a few questioning the motives of Sonia and how Ash can be so trusting. Ash is not completely flawless, but as one person guessed, he is very good at "playing the game".**

 **Till next time, most likely a couple of weeks,**

 **Iama2p**


	16. Chapter 16

Samuel Oak stepped off the path, looking around. He was aware of how vulnerable he was in this position, with no Pokémon of his own to defend him and out very early in the morning. He felt the absence of his own Pokémon keenly, a loss made worse by the years that they had spent by his side. Ash hadn't been able to locate them when he found Oak, but the researcher wasn't surprised. If they had been readily accessible they would have come to help him. The fact that they didn't was enough evidence for him. Wherever they were, they couldn't reach him. And without them there was no way Oak could help them. Ash had said he would try to keep an eye out for them but Oak wasn't hopeful. The Pokémon Master was under a lot of pressure, something that was only becoming apparent as the full facts became available to Oak. It was part of the reason why Oak was here, outside Pallet Town, in a place that had a lot of history for the Pokémon Master.

A Pidgey saw Oak and squawked in alarm, flapping his wings to gain altitude. Oak watched it go before sighing. He knew it wouldn't be that easy, especially without any Pokémon of his own. He followed where the Pidgey had flown away to, walking slowly through the wilderness. He heard running water and headed towards it, soon approaching a waterfall. He stood on the cliffs overlooking the waterfall and looked down. It was quite a distance. Oak hear rustling behind him and turned to see a Spearow regarding him curiously.

"You're not scared of me at all." Oak mused as the Spearow hopped out of the treeline and towards him. "Why is that?"

Spearow squawked and hopped slightly closer.

"I'm looking for somebody." Oak said to the bird. "Pidgeot. He is a very powerful Pokémon. Do you know him?"

Spearow looked at the researcher with a confused look. Oak laughed.

"Of course not. I'm talking to a Spearow. You wouldn't want to know this Pidgeot. He has defended his flock against your kind lots of times in the past. You'd probably avoid him."

Spearow let out a loud shriek and Oak nodded in agreement.

"Precisely. Spearow and Pidgey flocks don't mix. The rivalry between Fearow and…" Oak trailed off as he heard powerful wings flapping. He turned, half expecting to see a Fearow coming at him but instead he saw a large Pidgeot racing towards him. The bird shot past him in the air before banking sharply and folding his wings in. He dropped to the ground in front of Spearow and glanced back at the smaller Pokémon. A single squawk and Spearow took off, moving away from the waterfall.

"Interesting." Oak said. "I am assuming you are the Pidgeot I am looking for?"

Pidgeot nodded once before raising himself up to his full height, towering over Professor Oak by at least a foot.

"And you are clearly far larger than the rest of your kind…" Oak mused. "Would I be right in assuming that you are the protector of flying Pokémon in this area?"

Pidgeot nodded again before cocking his head at the researcher. Oak smiled at the clear message the Pokémon was asking.

"What do I want? I need to talk to you about a former trainer of yours. One that released you years ago, so you could take your place here. One that once came back to you to ask if you wanted to rejoin his team."

Pidgeot looked down at Oak curiously.

"Yes. I am asking about Ash Ketchum. Why are wild Pokémon turning against him? What has he done to them?"

Pidgeot hesitated for a moment before lowering himself to the ground and gesturing with a wing. Oak whitened slightly.

"You want me to get on?"

Pidgeot nodded. Oak sighed and climbed onto the back of the Pokémon. Pidgeot leapt into the air at great speed and Oak gripped the birds feathers tightly. Pidgeot banked sharply and accelerated away from the waterfall which rapidly became a speck in the distance before it was gone. A few minutes later Pidgeot started to slow down and descend, heading for a large tree. He landed in the upper branches and lowered himself, allowing Oak to slide off. The researcher looked around, unsure of what to do next.

"Where are we?" He asked.

Pidgeot looked at him curiously, almost as if he was asking how he was meant to explain it to Oak. Oak smiled slightly. He couldn't understand Pokémon when they talked, despite having spent so long with them. He could just about manage to get the gist, but he had found the best way of communicating to be to ask questions and go off their answers. It was an exhausting, laborious strategy, but it did work.

"Is this your home?" Oak asked, trying again. Pidgeot nodded, then regarded Oak with a beady eye, seemingly waiting for more questions.

Oak thought for a long moment. He had an idea of what he wanted to ask and what he knew but was trying to find a way to ask it without offending a very powerful Pokémon. A Pokémon whom he was at the complete mercy of.

"Did you know who I am?" Oak asked. A nod. "Do you trust me?" A nod. "Did you know that I was captured?" Another nod. "Do you know who by?"

This seemed to cause Pidgeot a few problems but eventually he tentatively shook his head.

"But you know something about it?"

Another hesitant head shake.

"Do you know the Pokémon behind it?"

Another slow head shake. Pidgeot almost seemed to be disappointed.

"Do you know the human behind it?"

This time when Pidgeot shook his head it was much more vigorous.

"It wasn't the Pokémon was it…" Oak said as realisation dawned. "You know it wasn't the Pokémon. It was the human who led them."

Pidgeot nodded, almost looking relieved.

"But you don't know who it was?"

A sad shake of the head.

"Does Ash know what you know?"

Pidgeot nodded slowly.

"Interesting…" Oak said. "He's holding things very close to his chest. But that isn't exactly unusual is it…"

Pidgeot nodded again enthusiastically, and Oak blinked.

"That was rhetorical. Didn't need an answer." He pressed on. "Do you know where my Pokémon went?"

A shake of the head.

"Was worth a go. Do you know why Pokémon are turning against Ash?"

Pidgeot hesitated before shaking his head.

"You know something." Oak said. When Pidgeot didn't respond he pushed a bit harder. "You know why?" No answer again. "Do you know who is behind it?"

Pidgeot shook his head again.

"And you don't know why. Do you have suspicions?"

Pidgeot nodded slowly.

"Have you told Ash?" Oak asked excitedly.

A shake of the head.

"Why not?" Oak asked before stopping himself. "Wait, you can't answer me… Do you want to tell him?"

Pidgeot nodded.

"Because you owe him?"

Pidgeot hesitated and Oak pressed on.

"Because you were once his Pokémon?"

Pidgeot nodded.

"And so you'd never turn against him."

Pidgeot nodded again, getting caught up in the excitement as Oak's mind ran away with the idea.

"Which is why he said you have more history with him than most." A nod. "You wouldn't ever turn against him because you have a longer friendship with him than almost any other Pokémon." Another nod. "And whoever is turning them wouldn't target you because you'd never turn." Another nod, each one getting more excited. "Which means you'd not know who is turning them." A nod. "Which could mean you are his only remaining friend in the wild."

Pidgeot reared up, unleashing a squawk that echoed throughout the forest. Oak sat down on the branch in surprise as the forest around them came alive with answering calls.

"You have to tell him." Oak whispered.

Pidgeot planted his talons on the branch again and shook his head sadly. He knelt once again, gesturing for Oak to get back on his back.

"Wait, I'm not finished asking questions…" Oak started, but Pidgeot flexed a wing slightly and he acquiesced to the birds wishes, climbing on.

Pidgeot leapt into the sky, soaring above the trees. He squawked again and Oak watched a ripple of responses run through the trees, but not extending as far as he had expected. After a point there was a different kind of response. Pokémon leapt from the tree tops to face Pidgeot across the sky. Once they realised that there wasn't an attack coming they returned to their own trees, vanishing back into the canopy.

"I think… I think I understand." Oak whispered. "You can't tell Ash because you'd have to leave. And your territory is under siege."

Pidgeot nodded and started to turn in the sky.

"Wait." Oak said. "If Ash knew, he could come and help you. Didn't you tell him?"

Pidgeot didn't visibly react and Oak leaned out over the side to look at the birds face. He saw what looked like a drop of water fall away, vanishing into the forest canopy below them. Pidgeot was crying.

"You are loyal to a fault." Oak whispered. Pidgeot nodded a final time and turned, flapping his wings to accelerate back to where he had found Oak.

A few minutes later Oak watched Pidgeot vanish into the sky and turned to head home, his mind whirling. If Pidgeot was under attack then whatever was targeting Ash was worse than Oak had realised. He needed to get back to Ash. The Pokémon Master thrived on information and he was severely lacking. Before he could walk very far however, he felt something watching him. The hairs on the back of his neck rose up. Oak sighed, and turned to face whatever was stalking him.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Mellanie asked, her voice hesitant.

Ash nodded. Mellanie glanced at her mentor, almost hesitating. She was unnerved by the sheer power that emanated from him. She knew that he was a powerful man, even without his Pokémon but she wasn't sure that she wanted to see this.

"Once you have brought him here, don't expect to fight him." Ash warned as Mellanie played with the Pokéball in her hand. "You may need to deal with other Pokémon that will respond first, but once Gliscor gets here I face him. Alakazam will attempt to pull you out."

"Attempt to?" Mellanie asked nervously.

"If there are Psychic Pokémon around, they could attempt to interfere with it." Ash said. "Don't worry, there aren't many that can face the kind of mental energy that Alakazam and Espeon can bring to bear."

"If they are going to teleport out why…"

"Do I need you? Because my Pokémon won't want to leave me. Charizard would never allow me to face Gliscor without trying to get involved. He is too protective."

Mellanie opened her mouth again but Ash held up a hand.

"I have made my decision Mellanie. Release a Fire Pokémon and let's get this started."

Mellanie held out her arm and pressed the button on the front of her Pokéball. Magby appeared, looking around. He saw Ash and bowed slightly before turning to his trainer.

"Magby. Use Flamethrower on the trees. We need them set alight."

Magby looked at Mellanie with a look of surprise, but she nodded to him to encourage him. He threw his head back and a torrent of fire shot out, engulfing the bottom of the tree in a merry blaze. Mellanie stepped back as the heat rolled over her, but Ash didn't seem to notice. As the tree started to burn, Magby stopped attacking and turned back to Mellanie.

"That's enough. Thank you Magby."

The Pokémon nodded and bounded towards her, nuzzling her leg as she stood, waiting. As the smoke from the tree started to climb higher into the sky, Ash rolled his shoulders and glanced around, his eyes flitting around the clearing.

"Any sign of anything?" Mellanie asked.

"Not..." Ash started before he sensed something. Pure instinct caused him to move, throwing an arm out to push Mellanie away. His tutee hit the ground and rolled, coming up with two more Pokéballs in her hands. Ash was still on his feet, his eyes focused on a spot to the side of the clearing.

"What was that?" Mellanie asked, panting slightly.

Ash didn't answer but Mellanie felt a wave of power rush away from him into the trees and an answering screech of pain. Ash cursed slightly under his breath.

"I missed."

"It didn't sound like it." Mellanie muttered.

"I got a slight blow on him, but no solid hit." Ash growled.

" _That_ was Gliscor?" Mellanie asked. "He was so fast!"

"Yes. That is why you will be leaving when I start to fight him. You cannot compete with that kind of power. He is far above the level of your team."

Suddenly Ash dropped to the ground and there was a flash of colour where he had been less than a split second before. He came up and another surge of power shot away from him, hitting a tree and splitting it in two, leaving the top half to crash to ground in the forest.

"Ash?" Mellanie asked, her voice fearful. Ash turned to look at her and she gasped, taking a step back. Both of Ash's eyes glowed bright blue, almost as if he were using a Psychic attack.

"It is alright Mellanie." Ash said quietly. "Gliscor is retreating. Now he will send smaller Pokémon at us. He wanted to know who was attacking his territory. He won't face me unless he has to."

"Ash, what has happened to your eyes?" Mellanie asked, her voice trembling. "What _are_ you?"

"I'll tell you later." Ash said, the calm in his voice at complete contrast to the atmosphere around him, the wind whipping in his hair. "I promise. Now release your Pokémon. We will need their help."

* * *

Gary spun as he heard a voice behind him.

"Sorry Red, what was that?" He asked.

Misty sighed. "Typical Gary, not listening. I was asking if you'd seen your grandfather."

"No…" Gary said. "Why? Isn't he around?"

Misty glared at him and he held his hands up in apology.

"If he was would I be asking you?" Misty asked.

"Sorry." Gary said again. "Didn't he say that he was going to look into something about why Pokémon are turning on humans? Maybe he is still there?"

"Maybe." Misty mused, placated somewhat. "But I haven't seen him all day."

"I'm sure he'll be fine Mist." Gary said, trying to calm her down completely.

"But aren't you worried?" Misty asked, causing Gary to groan inwardly. "I mean, your grandfather just got rescued and he's headed off to Arceus knows where by himself…"

"That's enough Misty." Gary said quietly, his voice carrying conviction. "I love you, but please don't suggest that I don't care for my grandfather."

Misty took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. But I trust Gramps, he'll be fine."

"He wasn't last time." The words escaped her mouth before she could stop them. Misty's hands flew to her mouth as she tried to pull them back but Gary didn't seem to take it badly.

"I trust him Mist. He wouldn't jeopardise himself without reason."

Before Misty could say anything else, there was the sound of a door opening at the front of the lab. Gary smirked at Misty.

"See?"

Misty rolled her eyes and turned for the door. She opened it to see May, Dawn, Brock, Max, Drew, Jessie and James stood there waiting for them. Misty turned and glared back at Gary.

" _Now what?"_ She hissed.

"Come on in." Gary said over her shoulder. "It's good to see you all."

As they trooped past Misty she didn't take her eyes of her fiancé. As Gary directed them towards a living room further inside the laboratory, Misty rounded on him.

" _Where is he?"_ Misty asked.

"I don't know." Gary said. "I trust… I don't know. I trust that he has good reasons for what he is doing. He would not vanish again unless he felt he had to."

Gary reached out and rested a hand on Misty's shoulder. "I know you want him here Red. And I'm sure he will come back when he can. But we need to look after our friends now."

"I know." Misty said, her voice trailing off. She followed Gary deeper into the laboratory entering the living room where Brock was already serving out tea and coffee.

"Make yourselves at home." Gary said.

"Already have." Brock threw back, smiling. "Didn't think you'd mind."

"Not at all." Misty said sarcastically. Brock ignored her as he continued to give out drinks. Within a few minutes they were all sat in chairs, looking at Misty and Gary.

"So…" Brock started, his voice slightly hopeful. "Wedding planning?"

"Like you're going to get a chance to get involved." May shot at him. "We don't want you anywhere near any of this."

Brock flushed slightly as a ripple of laughter ran across the room. "I'm not…"

"Yes Brock." Misty said. "You are that bad." She turned to Jessie. "Anyway, we'll start with you. Wedding colours? What were you thinking?"

Jessie smiled warmly. "Usually when I plan weddings I try and pick colours that mean a lot to the bride and groom. So instead I should be asking you that question – what colours mean a lot to you?"

"I…" Misty stuttered. "I'm not really…"

Gary reached over and took her hand in his. "It's fine Red." A thoughtful expression crossed his face. "Actually… Can you work with red Jessie?"

Jessie whipped out a notebook and started scribbling. "Definitely. Are we thinking a strong red or…"

"Misty's hair colour." Gary said firmly.

Jessie smiled. "I'll look into changing it a bit so there is no clash or anything, but that will work. That can be the trim… We need a complimentary colour… Something not too strong, more a soft…"

"How about a pale blue?" Dawn asked. "Have you ever seen a pale blue body of water?"

"Yes!" Jessie said exuberantly as she scribbled on her pad. "I can visualise this… Yes, this would work."

"Do I get a say in this?" Misty asked, her voice slightly grumpy.

"Normally yes." May said teasingly. "But I think you might be outvoted Misty."

Misty glared at her maid-of-honour who flashed a smile back at her.

"Fine." Misty said. "I'll trust you on this one Jessie. Now… dresses. I was thinking…"

Before Misty could complete her sentence there was a loud crash that echoed through the laboratory. The building shook slightly and Dawn screamed. Max was on his feet in an instant, a Pokéball in each hand. He sprinted for the door, bursting through it towards the outside as a roar echoed through the laboratory.

"Max!" May called as instinct took over, causing her to go running after her brother, a Pokéball of her own in her hand. Close behind her were James and Brock, while Misty, Dawn and Gary were slower to move. As they followed behind the group of trainers, they reached the back entrance to the laboratory and froze. On the lawn in front of the laboratory was what looked like the start of a battle, Pokémon lined up facing away from the laboratory, waiting for their trainers instructions. Facing them was a line of wild Pokémon, spoiling for a fight.

"Here we go again." Gary groaned, but Misty didn't say anything. Instead she merely pointed. Between the two lines of Pokémon, next to a large hole in the lawn was the figure of an old man in a lab coat. Professor Samuel Oak rose from the ground to look around, shock etched into his face as he looked at the situation he found himself in.

* * *

 _30 minutes previously_

Samuel Oak turned to see what was stalking him. He smiled slightly as he saw a Sandshrew gazing at him.

"Hello there." Oak said. "Have you been following me?"

Before Sandshrew could say anything, movement caught the eye of Professor Oak. Behind Sandshrew a series of silhouettes appeared to be moving towards Oak very quickly.

"You're bait." Oak said matter of factly to the Sandshrew who didn't react. As Oak watched another Pokémon leapt out into the open. A Heracross stepped towards Oak, gesturing menacingly.

"And you are what he was bait to lure me towards." Oak said, nodding to Heracross. The Pokémon seemed slightly confused but stepped forwards, its arms out wide to pick up Oak. As the Pokémon got closer, Oak's mind was racing. He could still see the silhouettes approaching in the distance, yet Heracross did not seem aware of them. That only made sense if Heracross didn't know them. But then why would they be coming towards them. All of a sudden it sunk in and Oak smiled. He stepped backwards from Heracross as the Pokémon tried to grab him, causing it to miss. Heracross clicked its claws in anger as it stepped forwards once more, glaring at Oak.

"Not today." Oak told it as the silhouettes finally reached them. There was a flash of a large figure shooting above them and a burst of light. Sandshrew vanished into the ground, digging as fast as possible while Heracross turned to face the new threat. Before he could react to it, the attacker swung back around and sent Heracross flying with a single attack. Oak smiled as he stepped forwards, into the embrace of his oldest Pokémon, a Dragonite that had been by his side for more than half a century. Dragonite hugged the Professor tightly before turning back towards Heracross. He roared, a sound that echoed throughout the forest, making trees shake and Heracross who was just climbing to his feet to fall back down again. Dragonite's eyes flashed and Heracross took the hint, leaping into the air and vanishing into the forest once again. Oak looked around as more Pokémon descended to be next to him. Oak faced the team of Pokémon that he had worked with for so long. There weren't as many as would have been expected for such a respected trainer, with only three Pokémon other than Dragonite, but Oak knew that each of his was worth more than so many other Pokémon.

A Solrock bobbed up and down in front of him. Despite the lack of obvious emotion, after so long together Oak could read its emotions instantly. The Pokémon was delighted to see him. Next to Solrock was a Lunatone, serene as it floated in the air. Oak smiled slightly, Lunatone was always the more aloof one. Why Solrock was always more exuberant, Lunatone would just sit and watch quietly. Oak nodded to the Pokémon as his gaze moved onto the last member of his four man team. A Porygon2, one of the first ever discovered sat on the ground between Lunatone and Solrock. The Pokémons head was constantly moving as programs ran inside its brain. The only time Porygon2 was ever still was when there were no more programs running.

"My friends." Oak said with a smile, his arms extended as he looked along the group. "I never thought I would see you again. Thank you for coming back to me. After I was captured… I thought I'd lost you forever."

Dragonite roared once more and Oak looked past his Pokémon to see Heracross emerging once again with several companions at his back. Oak sighed.

"I know what this is."

Every single Pokémon turned to look at him, puzzled expressions on the faces of those that had them. Oak's voice wasn't angry, in fact it was merely pleasant, like the voice of a man interrupted on his mid-afternoon stroll.

"Your leader." Oak said, gesturing towards Heracross. "Thinks that I was meeting with Pidgeot in order to come together to aid in the fight against you."

Heracross just stared at Oak, hardly reacting, merely clicking his claws menacingly.

"Well I can assure you I did not." Oak said, his voice still pleasant. "In fact, I was meeting him to help another human who has no intention of getting involved in your battles." Oaks voice took on a harsher tone. "Yet you still persist in attacking me. Will you permit us to depart?"

Heracross glared at Oak before raising his arms in a motion that clearly meant attack.

"I thought not." Oak said, smiling slightly. "Lunatone, use Hypnosis."

Heracross leapt forwards but Lunatone was too quick. The attack hit Heracross and he collapsed to the ground, his momentum causing him to go skidding forwards. Oak glanced down at his sleeping opponent before stepping forwards, flanked by his own Pokémon.

"Leave us now, or be driven back." Oak said, all pleasantness from his tone gone, his voice taking on a hard edge. The Pokémon glanced at each other and one took a step back, before hesitating again. It was clear that they wanted to retreat but they also seemed to fear doing so.

"I do not want to do this…" Oak said, sighing. "Solrock, Rock Slide."

One of the Pokémon tried to move forwards but it was far too late. Solrocks attack raced in, faster than most Pokémon ever faced in their lives. Rocks crashed into the ground, sending Heracross' companions backwards. Heracross himself was buried under the onslaught. The rush of rock caused dust to rise as the rocks at the bottom were pounded into dust by the rocks on top. As the dust cleared, Oak was gone.

"Impressive distraction." Oak said as he rode on Dragonites back, his other Pokémon racing along beside them. "You've given us a way to gain some distance but they'll still be chasing us."

Solrock bobbed slightly, his version of bowing. Oak smiled back at his friend before leaning to talk to Dragonite.

"We'll need to move faster old friend." Oak said. "There is so much more at stake than I had realised. I need you to get me back to Pallet Town as fast as possible."

Dragonite didn't answer but his speed noticeably increased. Oak glanced over his shoulder and shuddered. If they hadn't wanted him to meet with Pidgeot, they would not want him to escape. Dragonite suddenly started to climb quickly, soaring above the tree-line to get a better look. He got his bearings and shot forwards again, dropping back towards the ground. He shot out of the tree-line and onto the ranch at the back of the laboratory. As Dragonite drew close to the laboratory however, there was an explosion of dirt from in front of them, causing the ground to shake. An Onix rose out of the ground, his head slamming into Dragonite and sending the Pokémon careering towards the ground. As Dragonite hit the ground Oak was thrown away, sprawling away from the laboratory. Dragonite came to a stop in front of the building and rose up, the rest of Oak's Pokémon at his side as they faced Onix. More Pokémon came racing out of the hole in the ground, backing up Onix.

The door to the laboratory was thrown open and Max Maple burst out, a Pokéball in each hand. Pure instinct took over for the trainer as he saw what was facing him and he threw the two Pokéballs he had already drawn out. Before they could release their Pokémon, two more were in the air. As Max's team started to form around him, May came charging out, closely followed by James and Brock. Each of them released Pokémon as soon as they came through the door. As Gary came out and looked around, Oak stirred slightly. He slowly climbed to his feet and looked around in shock at how quickly somewhere that had once been his home turned into a battlefield.

* * *

"Are you alright dear?"

Sonia spun, the voice snapping her out of her daydreaming. Delia Ketchum was standing, watching her. She smiled at the older woman before clapping once, causing her Pokémon to stop training.

"I'm fine." Sonia said. "Just lost in my thoughts."

Delia smiled warmly. "I can sympathise dear. Anything you want to talk about?"

Sonia started in surprise. "You don't know me."

"But I would like to." Delia said. "Ash treats all of his tutees as family, and since I am his mother…"

"You act like a mother to all of us." Sonia said, smiling despite herself. "It's… it's been a while since anybody has cared for me like that. I'm afraid I grew out of the need for a mother a long time ago."

"Nobody grows out of that need." Delia said, slightly sadly. "Even Ash, with all of his power, all of his strength… He has changed since I came back into his life."

"Not for the better?" Sonia asked, trying to hide the curiosity in her voice.

"Oh for the better." Delia answered, her voice happier again. "Definitely for the better. It just makes me wonder what he could have been like if I had been there for him for all of those years."

Sonia nodded. "But you're here for him now?"

"Always." Delia said.

"Does he know that?" Sonia asked.

"I think so." Delia said. "It took a while, but yes."

Sonia seemed to hesitate for a moment, something that Delia didn't miss. "What is it dear?"

"I was just wondering." Sonia answered. "You said that you leave Mystery Island occasionally. How occasionally is that?"

Delia blinked. "Odd question."

Sonia smiled. "I'm curious. I've been here a short while now and you never seem to be gone."

"I don't see the reason to leave." Delia said. "Everything I need, I have here."

"You said." Sonia said, her mind whirring. "But… would I be right in guessing that Ash prefers you not to leave?"

Delia looked taken aback. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you are safe here." Sonia said. "He can protect you here. Particularly at the moment, Ash would want to know you are safe."

Delia smiled weakly. "I guess I now know why Ash agreed to train you. Very perceptive."

"So?" Sonia asked. "Am I right?"

"You are. Ash asked me to keep my trips away to a minimum. He would never stop me going anywhere, but he does want to protect me."

"Do you know why?" Sonia asked as realisation settled on her.

"Why he wants to protect me?" Delia asked.

"No. Why he doesn't want you to leave."

"Because he wants to protect me." Delia said, slightly exasperated.

"It is more than that." Sonia said. "To the world Ash has no weakness. But…"

"But you think I am one?" Delia asked.

Sonia smiled warmly. "Yes. You are his mother. And from what you've told me, he would do anything to save you. So yes, you are a weakness. No wonder he wants to protect you."

Delia nodded slowly, but Sonia had turned back to the Pokémon, returning to their training. Delia slowly returned inside, mulling over what Sonia had just said. It had a ring of truth to it, enough to make Delia wonder. If it was true, why hadn't Ash told her?

 **A/N**

 **I know a few people were desperate to watch Ash go head to head with Gliscor, but unfortunately there is rather a lot going on in the Pokémon world at the moment. Next chapter will be more Ash-centric, promise. On that note, it should be next Friday; I should be able to get another chapter out in that time.**

 **Till next time,**

 **Iama2p**


	17. Chapter 17

"Gardevoir, use…" Max started.

"No!" Gary shouted. "Gramps is out there."

Gardevoir glanced back at her beloved trainer, unsure of what to do. In front of them Oak was facing the wild Pokémon across the lawn. He glanced over his shoulder at Gary an action that was met by a rumble of noise from their opponents.

"How can we reach him?" Brock asked. "If we don't attack then…"

"Wait." Gary said. "They'll want something, they cannot stand there forever. And this is the ranch, there are Pokémon around here that can help us."

"You're kidding." Misty said, staring at her boyfriend. "You cannot just wait here."

"What do you suggest then?" Gary snapped.

"Let me handle this." Max said quietly. "I'm the strongest trainer here."

Dawn sniffed her disbelief at that statement, but she didn't look around. Her eyes never left the battlefield in front of them.

"Max, you can't." May said. "Any attacks could easily get redirected to hit Professor Oak."

"Yes but…" Max started, but he was cut off by a deafening roar. They all spun to see Oak's Dragonite throwing himself forwards, not making any attempt to attack. The movement was met by an instant response from the wild Pokémon, attacks surging straight at the elderly researcher. A blue glow covered the battlefield as Solrock and Lunatone moved forwards, the strength of their combined Psychic attacks slowing down the onslaught. It was enough, Dragonite reached Oak a fraction of a second before the attacks hit, landing in front of his trainer and standing tall to protect him. The attacks hit in a crash nearly as loud as the one that brought them out and dust rolled away from the impact. Something flashed past the assembled trainers, over the laboratory and out of sight. As the dust cleared Oak and Dragonite were gone.

"Now can we attack?" Max asked.

"Yes." Gary whispered, shock almost paralysing him. Max started barking commands to his Pokémon, an action mirrored by the other trainers around him. The wild Pokémon seemed to wilt under the onslaught and started to retreat, driven back by the power of the attacks. As the humans started to step forwards, there was an echoing roar from the wild Pokémon.

Onix had moved to the front and his sheer size was providing a shield for his comrades to fight from behind. Attacks were barely fazing the huge Pokémon, and the retaliations were coming back with greater strength.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump." Gary ordered, releasing his starter. "Misty, give me some support."

His fiancé nodded. "Gyarados, Golduck, same with you. Aim for the same place."

The three attacks raced in but before they could hit Onix the Pokémons skin glistened slightly. The attacks crashed into him and he rolled backwards slightly but recovered fast.

"Whoa." James said from where he was orchestrating his own Pokémon. "How could that not hurt it? Aren't Rock- Pokémon meant to be weak against water attacks?"

"It is weak to them." Max said. "But that Onix is something else in terms of endurance. I'm not sure we have the firepower to beat it."

Almost to prove Max right, Onix started to slowly roll forwards, advancing on the humans and carrying Pokémon behind it.

"Any ideas?" Brock asked. "Max, you're meant to be some kind of genius at this."

"I'm not that good!" Max snapped, as he ducked an attack that missed his Pokémon and passed where his head had been a moment ago. "I'm not unbeatable."

"Combine attacks?" Dawn suggested. "All aim at Onix?"

"Might work." Misty said. "All ready? Attack!"

A torrent of strikes shot at Onix smashing into the Pokémon and sending him rolling backwards. As they faded Onix drew himself up to his incredible height and towered over the laboratory.

"Uh oh." James said. "I think we made him mad."

"Get out of the way!" May shouted as Onix came crashing down. The Pokémon smashed through the walls of the laboratory, crushing a small part of it under his momentum, but the Pokémon had managed to get out of the way. Onix withdrew once again, preparing for another strike.

"Onix is all that is left." Max said suddenly.

"What?" May asked.

"Behind him. All the other Pokémon have retreated. We've beaten them all."

"But not Onix." Misty snapped. "And I'd really appreciate an idea round about now."

Before anybody else could say anything a small Pokémon moved forwards, advancing towards Onix.

"Isn't that…" Brock started and Gary nodded.

"Yes. It's Gramps Porygon2. What is it doing? It isn't a battler…"

Porygon2 stopped just in front of Onix and gazed up at the giant Pokémon. Onix roared again and came crashing down towards Porygon2. Before he could make contact however, Porygon2 suddenly shot up into the air, sparks crackling underneath it. Onix crashed into the ground and looked up at the Pokémon that had just eluded him.

"Everybody, shut your eyes!" Gary shouted suddenly, realising what was about to happen.

Porygon2 started to glow, a light emanating from it, releasing it in a brilliant Flash attack. Onix roared, blinded by the power of the attack, thrashing about as he tried to hit something. Porygon2 drifted back down towards the level of Onix. Just a few feet off the ground, Porygon2 stopped and its eyes started to glow blue. As Onix started to get his sight back and stop thrashing about, an ice-blue beam shot away from Porygon2, hitting Onixs tail, completely encasing the lower half of the rock snakes' body. Onix tried to lift himself off the ground but found the back of his body unable to move. Porygon2 drifted away again, leaving a clear line of attack for the trainers.

"What just happened?" James asked as their most fearsome opponent looked almost immobile.

"Don't ask just yet." Dawn said. "Take advantage. All of us together, once more."

This time when the attacks raced in, Onix couldn't adjust his body. The attacks raced for the Pokémon's head, and there was a hint of fear in Onixs eyes. The attacks crashed home, sending Onix crashing backwards. As the dust cleared, Onix stood tall once again, but this time the marks of the battle were evident on the Pokémon. He bowed his head slightly before diving into the ground and disappearing in a cloud of dirt. When the dirt cleared, not only had Onix vanished, but also Porygon2, along with the rest of Professor Oaks Pokémon.

"Wow." Max said into the silence that followed. "That was…"

"Quite something." Brock said.

"But we drove it away." Max said, before glancing over to where Misty was hugging Gary. "What's wrong?"

Gary looked up, his entire body shaking as he looked around. He seemed to sag slightly after a moment.

"Gary?" Brock asked. "What's wrong? We're safe now."

"We are." Gary said, his voice cracking. "But where is Gramps?"

* * *

Mellanie looked around the clearing, sweat running off her in rivers. The heat of the burning trees was starting to get to her. Ash was completely focused, his eyes shut. She gazed at her tutor, the father figure in her life. She thought that she knew Ash reasonably well, knew what he was capable of, but this was something completely new. She had never seen anything like what he was doing. And to take on a Pokémon that terrified her was something else.

"There are some Pokémon coming towards us." Ash said quietly. "You'll need to deal with them."

Mellanie nodded as her Pokémon fanned out around her. She waited another few minutes but Ash jerked around suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Mellanie asked.

"They've stopped." Ash said. "Which makes no sense… Unless…"

There was a flapping noise as Gliscor descended from the sky. He hovered above the ground before casting a disparaging glance towards the burning trees and then back to Ash.

"Mellanie." Ash said quietly. "This is where you leave."

"What?" Mellanie asked in disbelief.

"Recall your Pokémon." Ash said. "This is my fight."

"I don't want to leave." Mellanie said. "I can help You said that we were..."

"No." Ash hissed. "This is beyond you. I can't risk you getting hurt."

"I…" Mellanie started, but it was too late. A white light engulfed her and her Pokémon and she vanished. Gliscor looked at Ash quizzically, head cocked to one side.

"Long range teleporting." Ash said. "It took Alakazam and Espeon a long time to figure it out, but they've gotten pretty good. But don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Gliscor dropped to the ground and stepped forwards. His eyes glinted with anger.

"You're mad at me." Ash said, his voice shaking with emotion. "You think that I betrayed your trust. That I broke our friendship. I came to your territory and attacked you without any warning."

Gliscor nodded, his body still appearing relaxed.

"But _you_ started this." Ash hissed. " _You_ are the one who didn't tell me everything you knew about Samuel Oak. _You_ are the one who let your Pokémon attack those I brought here. _You_ turned against _me._ "

Gliscor leapt into the air once again, wings spread out, readying himself to attack.

"We don't have to fight." Ash said, his voice calmer, spreading his arms out. "I am here to bring about your submission. If you wish to submit without fighting you'll make that much easier."

Gliscor cocked his head to one side, dropping back to the ground. He stepped forwards towards Ash, hunching over slightly.

"I do not want to have to fight you." Ash said quietly. "We were friends for a long time. But I cannot tolerate you turning against me. So what will it be?"

Gliscor stepped forwards again, uncertainty etched into his features. Ash knelt down in front of the Pokémon.

"Please do not make me do this Gliscor." Ash said, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Join me once again. Tell me who is going against me. Do the right thing."

Gliscor reached up, his claw slowly moving towards Ash. As it reached the Pokémon Master's face it slowed, hesitating. The claw opened, and gingerly stroked the side of Ash's face. It moved around the bottom of Ash's face, extending towards his jaw. Ash smiled.

"See? We do not have to fight."

Gliscor leaned in, a warm smile on his face. A smile that turned to one of victory as his claw snapped shut around Ash's neck.

* * *

" _Where are you going?"_

Sonia stopped walking and looked around to find where the voice in her head was coming from. She stopped turning when she saw Espeon gazing at her.

"Sorry?"

" _I asked where you are going."_ Espeon said, flicking her tail.

"I… You were following me?" Sonia asked, flustered.

" _No."_ Espeon said, but didn't elaborate.

"I was just going for a walk."

" _With your Pokémon?"_

"I'm getting into the habit of taking them with me."

" _Are you aware that Ash is away at the moment?"_ Espeon asked.

"Yes?"

" _He is off dealing with a situation. He would prefer if you would remain here where you are safe."_

Sonia smiled warmly. "Don't worry about me. I am completely capable of taking care of myself."

Espeon seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding. " _Fair enough. Enjoy your walk."_

Sonia turned and walked away, heading for the edge of Mystery Island. She was wondering what that was all about. Was Espeon keeping tabs on her for Ash? She thought that she had the Pokémon Master's trust, but now she wasn't so sure. And if he was suspicious of her… Sonia clenched her fist slightly. She wasn't ready. All of her preparations and she wasn't ready yet. She needed just a little bit more time. She reached the edge of the island and knelt down, brushing some dirt off the cliff and into the ocean. The response was almost instantaneous, a white light engulfed her and she vanished.

Sonia reappeared just outside a small wooden hut. She looked around but the entire area was surrounded by steep cliffs. There was no obvious way down to where she was. She turned in a full circle admiring the hideout. It was almost perfect – nobody could reach it on foot without huge risk of injury and from the air the hut was sufficiently small that it was likely it would blend into the ground around it.

"Cleffa?"

Sonia knelt down and smiled at the Pokémon that had appeared next to her.

"Yes. This is perfect. You have done more than I could ever have asked for."

Cleffa bounced in happiness.

"We are nearly ready." Sonia continued. "There are just a couple of things for us to do before we can strike."

"Cleff?"

"I'm afraid so." Sonia said. "The Pokémon Master is more capable than we realised. We need to take away his ability to fight."

"Cleff, Cleffa?"

Sonia sighed. "I know. I have a base to operate from now, somewhere he can't touch me. We have hordes of Pokémon ready to stand by us, to stand by you. But he might be able to hold us off long enough. I have one more thing to do before you can move."

Cleffa seemed to consider Sonia's words before nodding. A questioning look came over the Pokémon's face.

Sonia let a smile creep across her face. "I know his greatest weakness." She said.

"Cleffa? Ffa, Cleffa?"

"Tell me." Sonia said. "Before you became what you are today, you must have had a nest mother."

Cleffa nodded, uncertainty evident.

"What would you have done if somebody had taken her? And held her?"

Cleffa smiled as the realization hit. "Cleffa?"

"Yes." Sonia said. "Once we have the Pokémon Master's mother, we will be ready to strike."

* * *

Ash rolled backwards in a fluid movement, Gliscor's claw missing its target. He came up, eyes glowing a furious blue. Before Gliscor could recover from his attack, energy poured from Ash, sending the Pokémon flying. Gliscor smashed into a tree, punching straight through it and hitting another tree behind it. As the Fang Scorpion Pokémon slid to the ground, Ash advanced, power rolling off him in tangible waves.

"It was a genuine offer." Ash said, fury evident in his words. Gliscor was slowly struggling to his feet, trying to get airborne before Ash could reach him. "I did not want to fight you." Ash continued as he stopped in front of Gliscor and reached down, hauling the Pokémon into the air. "But you have forgotten why you were loyal to me."

Ash pulled Gliscor towards him, holding the Pokémon inches from his face. For once Ash let his usual shield drop. The scars that covered his body became apparent, scars that he usually kept hidden. As they became evident Gliscor tried to struggle, to wriggle out of the grip of the human.

" _You forgot what I am."_ Ash roared as he threw Gliscor with all of his strength. Gliscor sailed back across the clearing, smashing into the ground once again. Before he could react, Ash was there again, ready to strike. But this time Gliscor tried to hit back.

Gliscor's tail glowed a bright purple as it jabbed forwards, trying to catch Ash in his midriff. Ash's arms came down, blocking the attack. Gliscor flapped his wings desperately, trying to get some distance from his opponent but Ash's fists shot out, scoring a series of blows that Gliscor was not quite fast enough to block. Gliscor stumbled back, trying to find an escape for the onslaught. His skin glistened slightly as he tried to Harden against the attack, but it seemed to make no difference. Ash's rage was pouring out, all the fury he had been containing after the attacks on him and his friends. His fury at Gliscor's betrayal, his anger at the attack on Professor Oak, his fury at his helplessness after the attacks on the Kanto region. It was all being taken out on Gliscor who had no way to escape, or even to alleviate the onslaught. Each attack that Gliscor was able to redirect sent the power behind it shooting away, battering whatever it hit. Trees fell under the power of the attacks, the ground was churned up by the power passing over it.

"Gliscor!" The Pokémon burst out in desperation, but Ash was beyond reason. Primal rage dominated the attacks. Gliscor continued to try to block each of the blows coming from the Pokémon Master, claws able to deflect many of them, but never quite enough. Gliscor continued to give ground under the pressure as Ash pressed the advantage, refusing to give Gliscor any way back into the fight. Gliscor started to growl in panic as he was backed up against a tree and Ash continued to attack.

Ash roared in anger as his fist came crashing in, but Gliscor was able to dodge. Ash's strike blew the tree clear from the ground, sending it crashing into the forest. Gliscor tried to wriggle away, but Ash recovered too fast. As Gliscor flapped his wings to gain lift Ash swung a leg, kicking the Pokémon into the air and sending him crashing into the ground. As Gliscor struggled to get up, Ash's mind flashed back to a conversation he had with Espeon.

" _Are you sure you can handle Gliscor?" Espeon had said._

" _I've done it before." Ash answered calmly. "And he has betrayed me. He has turned away from me. This is a score I need to settle."_

 _Espeon looked at her master sadly. "I know. But try to remember, just because he turned against you, it doesn't mean he is like all the others that left all those years ago. I know that there is still some unfinished business there."_

" _That is what you think this is about?" Ash asked in disbelief._

" _No." Espeon said. "But I would be shocked if it didn't have any impact."_

" _I assure you" Ash said. "This is completely different."_

" _I hope so." Espeon said._

 _Ash considered what his Pokémon was saying. "You think I'm still angry?"_

" _You were never angry." Espeon said. "But you were hurt."_

 _Ash nodded slowly. "That hadn't registered in the slightest."_

As Ash strode after the fallen Pokémon a small part of his mind reflected that whilst he had been right, Espeon may also have had a point. This was nothing to do with the Pokémon that had left him years ago, his friends abandoning him. But he could not deny that Gliscor was taking a lot of punishment that could have been intended for other targets. Yet even as Ash registered this thought, his anger caused him to speed up as he advanced on his foe. As Ash reached Gliscor he snapped a hand out, grasping the Pokémon. Gliscor tried to raise his claws in defence but he wasn't quick enough.

"Nobody betrays _me_." Ash shouted as his fist burst straight through Gliscor's defence and pinned the Pokémon up against a tree. " _Nobody_ turns their back on me. I give you _everything."_

Before Gliscor could say anything else Ash threw the Pokémon across the clearing, into the remnants of the trees that Mellanie had set on fire. As the Pokémon crashed to ground Ash turned and started panting. He looked around to realise just how far he had driven Gliscor, and how far he had thrown the Pokémon back.

* * *

Gary ran through the laboratory. He heard a loud crash behind him as he knocked something off where it had been sat, but he didn't care. As soon as Max had said that he thought he had seen something go flying over the laboratory, Gary was off. Misty had said something behind him but he hadn't heard it. He burst through the front doors of the laboratory and looked down on Pallet Town. The sleepy town didn't seem to have reacted to the battle that had raged along the edge of it. There was movement in the town but nothing else. Gary's gaze ran across the town, searching.

"Gary!"

Misty came running out after her fiancé, skidding to a stop next to him. She reached out and held his hand, turning him slightly towards her.

"Red, I need to…" Gary started, but Misty stopped him with a hand. She reached out and hugged him, pulling him close for a moment before releasing Gary and turning away.

"I know." Misty said quietly. "But you won't find him like this."

"He can't have gone far!" Gary protested, but Misty shook her head.

"You're not thinking straight." She said softly, concern in her voice. "Think of the power of those attacks. If that was what sent him flying, he will have gone a long way." Misty trailed off, but Gary knew there was more.

"What?" He half growled.

"I…" Misty started, before breaking off. "I worry about what condition he will be in when we find him." She said, her voice dropping almost to a whisper. "Not much could survive that kind of explosion."

Gary stared at his fiancé before turning away and looking out across the town again, his gaze searching frantically. Movement in the sky caught his gaze and his heart leapt, only for him to realise that it was a Togekiss soaring into the sky.

"Togekiss will find him."

This time it was Dawn who stepped out of the laboratory. She gestured behind her. "I think you broke something by the way."

"I don't care." Gary said, his voice sounding incredibly tired as the adrenaline started to wear off. "But thank you Dawn."

"No need to worry." The coordinator flashed him a smile. "If he is out there Togekiss will find him and bring us to him."

Before Gary could say anything else, May and Drew emerged from the laboratory.

"The one time I don't have Beautifly on me." May said, the grumpiness evident in her voice. "Otherwise I'd send my own Pokémon out."

"What about Max?" Drew asked.

"I think his Pokémon are pretty battered." Dawn said. "He's treating them."

"Why are his anymore hurt than ours? Togekiss is out searching." Drew said.

"Because Max let his take the majority of the hits." May snapped. "His Pokémon threw themselves in the way of attacks to protect ours."

"Sorry…" Drew said, backing off quickly.

"It doesn't matter." Misty said. "We don't need Haunter."

She raised her arm and pointed into the sky. Togekiss was swooping back towards them, clearly excited.

"Let's go." Gary said, but Misty held out an arm.

"Drew, May, stay here. Make sure that the laboratory is still defended." Misty ordered.

"Why?" Drew asked.

"What if they come back?" Misty asked. "We need to know we can retreat here."

"Retreat?" Drew snorted. "We aren't at war Misty."

Misty didn't smile. "We might not be." She said. "But something is very wrong, and we need to make sure that we have somewhere that is safe. We will bring the Professor back."

May dragged her husband away, pulling him inside before he could say anything else to antagonise Misty.

"What about me?" Dawn asked.

"You are coming with us." Misty said firmly, her voice laden with authority. "Togekiss is your Pokémon, you should be there as well."

* * *

Ash stopped panting and looked around at the destruction he had wrought. He sighed as he walked slowly towards where he had thrown Gliscor. He supposed his anger probably had gotten the better of him, but it had worked. Gliscor was surely beaten. Very few Pokémon could endure an onslaught of the kind that he had unleashed. Ash stepped over a fallen tree which had huge hole in it from where it had been caught by the power. He glanced down at it and conceded that his anger had more than gotten the better of him. The part of the forest that he was in was lucky to be standing. But if Gliscor had been able to survive the attack, the Pokémon would surely have resurfaced by now. As Ash reached the edge of the burnt area he looked in. There was a small glow in the centre. It could be embers that hadn't quite burned out yet, but it seemed to be just a little too strong. Ash realised what it was a split-second before the Hyper Beam shot out towards him. Pure instinct caused him to throw himself to one side, aura flowing away from him in an attempt to redirect the attack.

It nearly worked. The majority of Gliscor's attack was redirected but a small bit caught Ash. It sent him spinning as he fell to the ground, but it didn't break through his defence. Ash rolled and was on his feet in an instant, assuming a defensive posture as Gliscor crawled out of the remnants of the tree Ash had thrown him into. He looked at Ash, ready for more battles and shook his head, almost in disbelief.

"Glis." The Pokémon said heavily, flopping down, his claws the only thing stopping his face from dropping into the mud. "Gliscor, Gliscor."

Ash lowered his arms and stepped forwards. "You surrender?"

Gliscor nodded, his head bowed in defeat. The marks of the battle were evident, bruises all over the Pokémons body. There was what appeared to be a dark liquid dripping from a series of cuts down one side of the body. Gliscor coughed suddenly and more of the liquid fell from his mouth, pooling at the ground. Ash looked down at his defeated opponent, coughing up blood on the forest floor.

" _It would appear that you have won."_ A voice said. " _Congratulations."_

Ash turned to see Espeon prowling towards him, Alakazam on one side and Meganium on the other. Mellanie was just behind them, looking around at the devastation that surrounded them with a slightly fearful expression on her face.

"Yes." Ash said, before frowning slightly at Meganium. "Why has…"

" _Meganium come?"_ Espeon asked, her voice disapproving. " _Because I suspected you might attack Gliscor a little too strongly."_

Meganium moved past Ash and took Gliscor in her vines, pouring energy into him. Ash stepped forwards and held a hand out, putting it on the side of Gliscors head. Sending his aura out he realised how much damage he had done to Gliscor. Quickly he started to heal the wounds that could prove fatal, leaving others to heal naturally. After a couple of minutes Ash took his hand away and gestured for Meganium to release Gliscor.

"Ganium?" She asked.

"I know he's not fully recovered." Ash said wearily. "But he will survive. And perhaps this time he will learn what it means to go up against me."

Meganium nodded and lowered Gliscor to the ground. Ash knelt down next to the battered Pokémon.

"Alright Gliscor. It is time you talk. Who caused you to turn against me?"


	18. Chapter 18

Ash reappeared just outside his house, surrounded by Espeon, Alakazam and Meganium. Mellanie was just off to the side. Before any of them could move however, Ash threw out both his arms.

"Something is wrong." He said.

"What?" Mellanie asked.

"I'm not sure." Ash said. "I'm still tired."

" _And there were Psychic Pokémon_ _attempting to block us for a long time around the forest."_ Espeon said. " _We've lost some of our connection to the island."_

Ash stepped forwards, reaching the front of his house. He pushed the door open before slipping through in a fluid movement. Mellanie watched him go, pulling two Pokéballs off of her belt.

" _We need to move."_ Espeon said suddenly. " _Mellanie, come."_

Espeon bounded forwards, heading around the side of the house, Alakazam, Meganium and Mellanie in hot pursuit. As they reached the back lawn, they skidded to a stop. The usually perfectly kept grass was ruined. Scorch marks surrounded it, the remnants of powerful attacks. Part of the house had collapsed around the back. On the lawn, surrounded by Pokémon sat Harrison. He was clearly trying to bandage part of his torso, but was struggling. His hands were slick with blood and he seemed slightly dazed.

"What happened?" Mellanie said, her voice containing a hint of awe.

A Pokémon heard her and turned, stomping up towards them. As Charizard approached Mellanie felt the temperature start to rise, despite being outside. She sneaked a glance at Charizard's flame and whitened slightly. The flame was larger than she had ever seen during training. It was almost as large as it had been in the Clash of Legends five years previously when Charizard had gone head to head with a legendary Pokémon and flattened it. Charizard reached the little group and stood, towering over them, anger pouring off the Pokémon. Before he could say anything however, Ash clambered out of the rubble of what had once been the rear half of his house.

"Charizard." Ash said emotionlessly, before he saw Harrison on the lawn. He strode towards his tutee and gestured for Meganium to join them. Meganium wrapped vines around Harrison, pouring energy into him whilst Ash sent out his aura, closing wounds and healing him. After a long minute Ash released Harrison and stepped away.

"Thank you." Harrison whispered, looking down at his body. "I… Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Ash said. "What happened here?"

Harrison's eyes went wide. "Ash… I'm sorry. It was a surprise. We never saw them coming."

"Harrison." Ash said, his voice calm and full of authority. "I'm not going to get angry, but I do need to know. What happened?"

"It was an attack." Harrison said. "The first we knew of it was when we heard a loud explosion from the house. We were out training but came back. But we were too late."

"Too late for what?" Mellanie asked as she joined them. "Who was hurt?"

"Hurt? Nobody I think." Harrison said, slowly levering himself to his feet with a hand on Meganium for support. "But…"

"They weren't here for the house." Ash said. "I'm not missing her because I'm exhausted."

Harrison looked at Ash for a long moment before shaking his head. "No. Ash I'm so sorry."

"What is going on?" Mellanie asked, looking around. "And where is Delia?"

"She took her." Ash said, his voice dangerously calm. "Whilst we were gone. Harrison, who led the attack?"

"Who?" The trainer looked confused. "It was just Pokémon."

"No." Ash said quietly. "It wasn't. No Pokémon can reach this island without being invited."

"Then how did they get here?" Harrison asked.

"Sonia." Mellanie said quietly. "Gliscor said that she was the reason that wild Pokémon were turning. She has given them a reason to turn against Ash. She must have brought them here."

"But why would Sonia take Delia?" Harrison asked confused. "She was one of us."

"No." Ash said. "She wasn't. Sonia played us. Played all of us."

"I still don't get it." Harrison said.

"You don't understand." Ash said, his voice cracking. "Sonia has read me perfectly. She knows that whilst not much will stop me, there is one person in the whole world who is both close enough to me to stop me attacking her, but still weak enough to make taking her easy. Mum is my greatest weakness."

"So she took her." Mellanie said.

Ash turned and walked away, his fists clenched. Mellanie took a step to follow, but something stopped her. She looked down to see a vine from Meganium across her body. She looked questioningly at the Pokémon but Meganium shook her head.

"Wh…" Mellanie started, but didn't get any further. An echoing, animal roar erupted across the island, born of rage and hurt. Mellanie looked around for the source and saw Ash. The Pokémon Master, the greatest trainer in living memory, the man she looked at like he was her father. He was on his knees, tears running down his cheeks as he howled his fury into the sky.

* * *

"Where are we going Togekiss?" Dawn asked as they hurried along.

"Toge." The Pokémon replied and gestured ahead with a wing. The three humans hurried along the road up the hill, some five minutes away from the laboratory. As they reached the top and looked down Misty gasped. She couldn't help herself. There was a trench some sixty-five metres long, started at the top of the hill and running down the side, carrying on into the field. At the end of it, in a heap was Dragonite. Around him were Solrock, Lunatone and Porygon2. Gary burst into a run, heading for the group of Pokémon.

"Gary!" Misty shouted as she chased after him. Dawn stood on the top of the hill looking down as Togekiss settled next to her. She instinctively knew that this was not something that she wanted to get heavily involved in.

Gary came to a stop next to Dragonite, falling to his knees. The Pokémon was clearly badly injured, but was wrapped around something, clutching it close to his body.

"Is that…" Gary murmured.

In response Dragonite let out a mournful sound and uncurled slightly. Clutched inside the protection of the Pokémon was a figure, in a torn white coat. Gary gasped as he reached in and pulled out his grandfather. Oak was unconscious and clearly battered but had somehow managed to avoid the worst of the damage from the attack.

Gary moved his grandfather away from where Dragonite had come to a stop and reached down to check the pulse. His gasp of relief was palpable when he found a strong one.

"Gary?"

Misty's voice was uncertain, all of her authority from earlier gone.

"He's alive." Gary said, scarcely able to believe it himself. "He survived."

Misty smiled, the relief evident on her face. "Is he alright?"

"Probably not." Gary admitted. "But…"

There was a spluttering cough from the elderly researcher, drawing both of their attention. As Oak's eyes slowly fluttered open, Dragonite let out another mournful moan. The Pokémon reached a claw out and rested it on the arm of his trainer.

"What…" Oak said weakly as he tried to sit up.

"Don't move." Gary said, pushing his grandfather back down. "What do you remember?"

"I…" Oak said, then took a deep breath, before breaking down into a loud series of coughs. When he tried again his voice was stronger. "I was being chased… Wild Pokémon angry at me. I reached the lab, but they caught us."

"Anything else?" Misty asked.

"They attacked." Oak whispered. "Dragonite… Where is he?"

A third wail cut through the air and the three humans turned. Dragonite was on his knees, peering over at his trainer who slowly sat up once Gary was distracted.

"Dragonite…" Oak said. "You saved me."

Dragonite bowed his head proudly.

"Thank you." Oak said.

Dragonite nodded before slowly teetering to one side and crashing back to the ground.

"Dragonite?" Oak asked, his voice suddenly panicked.

Gary was on his feet in an instant, by the Pokémon's side. He checked the wounds, heart sinking. He had never seen a Pokémon more badly injured, and he had seen some atrocious injuries. In the act of protecting his master, Dragonite had clearly given no thought to his own preservation.

"We need to get him back to the lab." Misty said, her voice uncertain. "But I… I've not seen a Pokémon that badly injured for a long time."

"Here." Oak said, before coughing again. He held out a Pokéball. "Recall him. Get him back fast."

"What about you?" Gary said. "You can't move yet."

"Get Dragonite back." Oak said, his voice quiet once again. "Then you can come back for me."

"No." Gary said, but Misty's cut out any further argument by taking the Pokéball from Oak and turning up the hill.

"DAWN." Misty shouted, her voice easily carrying. "GET DOWN HERE."

Dawn slipped onto the back of Togekiss who glided down. As she came close, Dawn just dropped from her Pokémon's back and landed gracefully next to Misty who had just recalled Dragonite.

"We need to get this Pokéball to the lab immediately." Misty said. "Can you take it?"

"I can go one better." Dawn said, taking the ball and handing it to Togekiss. "You heard?"

The Pokémon nodded.

"As fast as you can." Dawn said. Togekiss spun, accelerating away.

"How will they know what to do?" Gary asked, but Dawn had already pulled out her phone.

"We have the best Pokémon Doctor in Kanto there" she said, dialling a number before holding the phone to her ear. "Hello? Yes, Brock it's me. Togekiss is coming back towards you with a Pokéball. Inside is a badly hurt Pokémon. Do what you can, we'll be back soon."

Dawn hung up and looked around. "What?"

"Thank you." Oak said sincerely as he slowly climbed to his feet.

"No need to worry." Dawn said. "Togekiss will get him back."

"That was quick thinking." Misty admitted.

"It is what I do." Dawn said with a wink. "You know I'm good, it is what makes me such a good coordinator."

"We need to start heading back." Gary said, cutting over the rest of them. "Gramps, can you walk?"

Before Oak could answer there was a slight rumble behind him. Lunatone and Solrock swept forwards, Lunatone arcing his body to give Oak a seat while Solrock floated in front for the researcher to hang on to. Gary blinked at the two Pokémon.

"I guess that answers that question." He said before looking around curiously. "Where is Porygon2?"

"He headed off after Togekiss." Dawn said.

"Why?" Misty asked.

"I don't know!" Dawn said. "But we'll see him back at the lab. Shall we?"

"Yes." Misty said. "Solrock, Lunatone, set the pace."

The two Pokémon bobbed up and down in acknowledgement before they started to drift back the way the humans had come, back towards the laboratory.

* * *

Sonia stood outside the large building in Hoenn, Cleffa on her shoulder. She turned and smiled at the Pokémon who smiled back, bouncing up and down with an impressive level of balance.

"Are you ready?" Sonia asked.

Cleffa nodded. Sonia took a deep breath. For all she had done, she knew that this was the final tipping point. If she walked in, she was committed. Her mind ran through the years of preparation, years of planning, trying to find anything she could have missed. She was satisfied to realize that there was very little. She had done everything she could to undermine the Pokémon Master in the Wilds. It had taken years to make progress, but once it had come, it came swiftly. She had been surprised to find the level of support that the Pokémon Master actually had throughout the world. She had assumed his power rested on his control over the human regions, but that wasn't it. His influence over the Wild Pokémon had been incredible. She had to acknowledge, he had managed to unite the entire world under him. It was an impressive state of affairs, one that she had spent a long time analysing a way to break into. Two years of searching after she quit the Rangers had brought her nothing, until she had found Cleffa. The small Pokémon had come upon her when she was beginning to think that there was no way to break the Pokémon Master's control. Somehow Cleffa had sensed the turmoil inside Sonia and had befriended the human. It was a relationship that had benefitted both of them. Cleffa had been able to regain some of her old power while Sonia got what she wanted. And if everything went right, she would soon win.

Breaking the Pokémon Master's power outside the regions had been done slowly, subtly. She had to make sure that he didn't know about it until she was ready for him to do so. To tip her hand to him early would be dangerous. He had impressed her with the speed of his reaction to the kidnapping of Professor Oak. It had been that reaction that caused her to take further steps. She knew at that point that she would have to find a way into his confidence. Fortunately she had planned for that. It had taken time but she knew she would succeed. And she had. Finally she had unveiled the way to beat him. She could destroy his popular support, but that was not enough. Five years ago in the aftermath of the Rocket Attacks, he had lost a lot of support but he had ridden it out and managed to restore confidence in his ability and his leadership. Sonia had found the way to prevent him from striking back while she completely destroyed everything he had.

Sonia smiled slightly. The kidnapping of Delia Ketchum had been a ferocious fight. Cleffa had used her influence to bring in an extremely powerful team of Pokémon, but even then, even with the element of surprise, she had nearly lost. Champions Pokémon had responded fast and with a huge level of power. She had smiled as she saw one of Champion's other tutees try to fight back. Harrison had waded in with his team of Pokémon and lasted less than a minute. The power of the attacks flying, often out of control and misguided meant that the battlefield was an incredibly hazardous place to be. She had seen an attack hit Harrison himself, catapulting him out of the fight within the first ten seconds. It hadn't been intentional, but if he was going to try to fight against her, it was always possible. Grabbing Delia herself had been easy, almost ridiculously so. The woman hadn't even attempted to resist, although she had looked upset as the battle outside the house started. Getting out of there had been tricky, Champions Pokémon were not letting her go without a battle. But that was no longer relevant. They could no longer fight her. Sonia was completely immune to Champion. And what she was about to do next would cement that.

Sonia took another deep breath and allowed a different persona to drop over her features. Gone was the confident ex- Ranger. Now Sonia looked terrified, panicking as she glanced around furtively. Cleffa slipped off her shoulder, vanishing into a bag that Sonia had by her side. Sonia hurried forwards, into the police station. As she reached the desk, the Officer Jenny behind it looked up.

"Can I help you?" The policewoman's voice was polite, a warm smile accompanying her words.

"Yes." Sonia said, speaking fast, her voice panicky. "I mean… I hope. I… please help me."

Jenny stood up fast, the warmth dropping off her features. "Come with me."

Jenny led Sonia into the police station, into an interview room. She gestured to a seat behind a table and sat down in a chair opposite it. As Sonia settled into her chair, Jenny reached out and pressed the record button on a tape machine on the edge of the table.

"You need help?" Jenny said.

"Yes." Sonia said, relief creeping into her voice. "Can he reach me here?"

"No." Jenny said. "You are safe."

"He can get anywhere." Sonia said, the panic coming back again. "Nowhere is safe. Nobody is safe from him."

"Please calm down." Officer Jenny said. "Whoever it is, I assure you, we can protect you."

"Can you?" Sonia said. Now it was hope in her voice. "Please. I want to escape him."

"We can bring you into protective custody." Jenny said. "Keep you in a safe place, under our protection. Nobody will be able to reach you."

Sonia slumped into her chair, tears creeping out of her eyes and running down her face. "Please. If I am safe I can expose him for what he is."

"Then that is what we shall do." Officer Jenny said, her voice warm with compassion. "But tell me. Who are you trying to expose? Who are you escaping from?"

Sonia took a deep breath and visibly steeled herself before answering, the words coming out in a tiny whisper. "The Pokémon Master. Champion."

* * *

"We should go and talk to him." Mellanie said.

Harrison shook his head. He was slumped in an armchair in a part of the house that was still standing. Ash had headed off into the forest to escape, leaving them alone at the house. For once however, his Pokémon had not gone with him. They remained around the house, almost guarding it. Espeon was inside with Mellanie and Harrison, never letting them out of her sight.

"That would not be a good idea." Harrison said. "Ash is hurting. He will come to us when he is ready."

"Will he?" Mellanie asked.

Harrison didn't answer. He knew what Mellanie was thinking. Ash was raging, and most likely not rational. Harrison didn't blame him, he had no idea how he would react if somebody determined to kill him took his mother. Silence fell between the two of them as they fell into their own thoughts.

" _Ash will come back."_

The words snapped Mellanie back out of her thoughts. Espeon was looking up at her, compassion in the Pokémons gaze. A quick glance at Harrison showed him leaning forwards, focusing on Espeon.

"How are you sure?" Mellanie asked.

" _Because he is hurting."_ Espeon said, her voice sad. " _He is hurting like he has not hurt for more than a decade. But when he recovers he'll think rationally. We merely have to wait. He will come back with a plan."_

"What will he do?" Harrison's voice was soft

Espeon turned her gaze onto the trainer, the sadness evident on her face.

" _Retaliate."_

Before Harrison or Mellanie could answer, Espeon turned. Mellanie and Harrison followed her gaze towards the hole in the wall, the only way into the room. A moment later Ash stepped through it. Mellanie blinked. The change in Ash from when he had stormed off was stark. He had come back, completely focused, his body expression calm. He looked towards Espeon.

"Have the team rebuild the house. Leave this room until last. It should only take them a couple of hours, tops."

Espeon nodded, not arguing. Mellanie looked at her and the Pokémon looked slightly shaken. As Ash turned his gaze on Mellanie she felt a presence get stronger.

"Mellanie, your Pokémon can take over defence duties. Release them all and Charizard will coordinate."

Mellanie nodded. Ash turned towards Harrison and the strength of the presence reduced, but didn't disappear.

"Harrison, I need to know everything that happened. As much information as you can give me."

Harrison nodded.

"Good. I will be back in a moment."

Ash turned and strode out of the hole in the wall, and the presence left the room.

" _You can sense it as well?"_

Mellanie glanced down to where Espeon was looking at her. She gave a slight nod.

" _It is worse than I thought."_

"What is it?" Harrison asked.

" _Ash's aura. Mellanie you would have seen him use it against Gliscor. But for it to be able to be felt by normal people when he isn't even trying to fight, he is very close to losing his control."_

"That… presence. That is Ash's power?" Mellanie asked in disbelief.

" _Near enough."_ Espeon said. " _Now you know how he beat Gliscor."_

"That… It was like a Psychic-Pokémon attacking." Harrison said, his voice quiet once again.

" _Indeed."_ Espeon said. " _This is why I fear his retaliation. Ash is stronger than almost anybody else, almost any Pokémon. If he is fully rested I would struggle to beat him."_

"You mean you can't outfight him?" Mellanie asked, but Espeon shook her head.

" _I would be stronger. Possibly even faster. But Ash has a brain built for finding somebodies weakness and exploiting it. Many trainers think two or three steps ahead, he thinks ten. If you ever watch him spar with Machamp you'll see it. Machamp will often find his attacks blocked before he even strikes."_

Before either Mellanie or Harrison could say anything else, Espeon moved towards the 'door'. As she reached it she turned back.

" _Ash is coming back. Mellanie release your Pokémon_."

Mellanie did so quickly and they all looked up at her. She gestured to Espeon.

" _I will be overseeing the rebuild."_ Espeon said. " _But follow me. Charizard will oversee the defence."_

She stepped out through the hole in the wall, followed by Mellanie's Pokémon. As they exited Ash entered. He crossed the room and leaned against a wall.

"Harrison." His voice was completely calm. "What happened? Tell me everything you can."

Harrison nodded slowly, obviously gathering his thoughts, his eyes on the floor.

"I was out training on the edge of the island." He said. "Nothing too intense, just some accuracy work."

Ash didn't say anything, merely waited patiently.

"At first we just heard what sounded like attacks raging. We just assumed it was your Pokémon training – we know how hard they can hit if they really go for it. We figured if Gliscor gave you a target to go after, you'd want them at their strongest. But then we heard a crash and what sounded like an explosion."

Harrison looked up into Ash's eyes, but could barely meet them. The intensity in the Pokémon Master's gaze was too much and he quickly looked away again.

"We headed back towards the house, but as we got closer we could hear the sounds of full blown fighting. We sped up and reached the edge of the lawn. Your Pokémon were attacking from all different directions but there was a large group of Pokémon defending the house from them. Your Pokémon were trying not to destroy anything, almost being cautious with their attacks, but their opponents weren't."

Harrison looked up at Ash again, but Ash just gestured for him to continue.

"We tried to wade in, but it was chaos. Attacks were being redirected by Psychic-Pokémon, colliding with other attacks and just missing. I've never seen anything like it. Within the first moments Steelix was taken out. He was too big for such a fight, getting hit by way to many attacks. The last thing I remember was seeing something heading for me. I woke up when the fight was over. Shortly afterwards you returned."

Harrison finished speaking and looked around the room. Ash was still leaning against the wall, his eyes shut and he thought. Mellanie had whitened slightly but she was also clearly thinking intensely.

"Do you know which Pokémon were here?" Ash asked.

"I think… We definitely saw an Exeggutor." Harrison said, thinking. "And what looked like a Muk? Definitely a Breloom and a Gorebyss. There were more as well, but they were hidden inside the house."

"What about humans?" Ash asked.

"Sonia." Harrison said. "She was stood at the front of the house, right next to Delia."

"Anybody else?"

"No."

"What about above the house?" Mellanie asked.

Harrison's gaze snapped to the younger trainer. "I… good question. Actually yes, there was definitely something up there."

"Did you see what?" Ash asked.

"I'm afraid not."

"Anything else you can remember?"

"I…" Harrison hesitated. "There was something."

"What?" Ash asked.

"Next to Sonia. I thought I might have imagined it, it couldn't be there. They aren't strong enough."

"What was it?" Ash asked, his voice still maintaining its calmness despite his inner turmoil.

"I thought I saw a Cleffa." Harrison said. "But surely a Cleffa couldn't get involved in a firefight like that?"

Ash pushed off from the wall and crossed the room in a single motion. He stopped dead in front of Harrison and looked down at his tutee.

"I need you to be certain here." Ash said, his voice containing more force than it had at any point since he returned from fighting Gliscor. "Are you sure that you saw a Cleffa?"

"I… I don't know." Harrison said. "I thought I did? I mean, yes, I'm sure I saw one. But I couldn't believe it. Why, do you know that Pokémon?"

Ash stepped away again, returning to his position against the wall.

"If you saw a Cleffa then that means trouble. Cleffa is the most powerful Pokémon in the Wilds."

"Wait, what?" Mellanie interjected. "A Cleffa? How is that possible?"

"The same way that I once fought a team of legendary Pokémon to a standstill." Ash shot back. "Trust me, there are ways."

"But what does it mean if that was Cleffa?" Mellanie asked.

"It means trouble." Ash said, his voice getting quieter. "The other Pokémon I recognize, although I was surprised to hear of them working together. Each of them has a region like Gliscor. All the Pokémon in those regions answer to them, and they defend them. Inside one of those Pokémons areas of control, you obey them or leave. There is no alternative."

"And Cleffa is one of these Pokémon?" Mellanie asked.

"No." Ash said. "Cleffa doesn't have any territory."

"Then what…" Harrison started, but Mellanie paled even more as she realised.

"Cleffa doesn't need territory does she…" Mellanie whispered.

"No." Ash said. "All of those powerful Pokémon, Region Pokémon. They all answer to Cleffa. She is the most elusive Pokémon I have ever tried to find."

"She avoided you?" Mellanie asked.

"Yes." Ash said simply. "She is the reason why I had to fight so many of the Region Pokémon. I wanted to deal directly with her but I never found her. How Sonia manged it I have no idea…" his voice trailed off, before he turned back to Harrison. "Thank you for confirming a few things."

Harrison inclined his head gracefully.

"What will you do now?" Mellanie asked.

"Nothing." Ash said wearily. "I cannot act against Sonia until I can rescue my mother. To do otherwise would risk her life and I will not do that."

"So we just wait?" Mellanie asked in disbelief. "I cannot believe…"

"There is no _choice."_ Ash barked, the frustration creeping into his voice. "Sonia has completely blocked me. I _will not_ jeopardise the life of _any_ innocent."

Silence fell inside the room as Ash took several deep breaths to calm down once again. When he started speaking again his voice was much softer, hiding the fury that he had buried deep inside.

"We will try to find out her end-game. Once we know that, we can take steps to block it. And when the chance comes to get Mum back… She will regret doing this to me."

* * *

Samuel Oak slipped off his Pokémon and staggered to the front door of the laboratory. Behind him Gary and Misty exchanged a glance as Dawn stepped forwards, catching the elderly researchers arm and helping him through. Oak accepted the air without comment, letting her help him deeper into the lab. As they came through another door, May met them, the relief obvious in her eyes.

"What happened to Dragonite?" She asked immediately.

"He was hit by the attacks aimed at me." Oak said heavily. "Is he alright?"

"I don't know." May said. "Brock took him in to be treated as soon as Togekiss got him back here. Max is with them now, apparently he's picked a few things up and Brock needed an assistant."

Oak started to move forwards again, but May held out a hand.

"Brock told me that you'd want to see Dragonite immediately." She said. "Drew went to tell him that you were here, we saw you coming. He will come and get you when he is ready."

Oak looked at the coordinator before nodding slowly and staggering to a chair instead. He fell into it and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where is Porygon2?" Misty asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"He followed Togekiss." Gary said. "We assumed there was a reason."

"There was." Brock came into the room looking exhausted as the others felt, Drew at his side. "It came back to help me."

"Help you?" Misty asked.

"Porygon2 is a computer." Oak said quietly. "More importantly a sentient computer. All Brock would have to do is…"

"Tell it what I needed, yes." Brock said. "It can analyse things faster and better than I ever could."

"Is Dragonite alright?" Oak asked.

"He… No." Brock said heavily. "Honestly… I've never seen a Pokémon this badly injured. And the time since the injuries… If I had gotten to him sooner I might have had a chance, but even then I couldn't give hope."

"You mean…" May whispered before her voice trailed off into nothing.

"Yes." Brock said, answering the unspoken question. "I'll keep trying to treat him but there are just too many injuries. Even if I can heal them all it is too late. Dragonite's energy reserves are just too depleted. He hasn't got the strength to recover."

"Let me see him." Oak said, forcing himself out of the chair.

"Are you sure…" Gary started, but his grandfather rounded on him furiously.

"Dragonite put himself in harm's way protecting ME." Oak snapped, the energy of a much younger, much less battered man shining through. "I cannot let him die alone."

Nobody said anything as Oak limped into where Brock had been treating Dragonite. The silence dragged on as Brock collapsed into the seat the old man had vacated.

"Is there nothing you can do?" May asked Brock quietly.

"I've tried everything I can think of." Brock answered. "Dragonite just cannot recover without a boost. I can preserve him, keep him alive for a long time, but without something else, no, there is nothing I can do."

Silence fell once again. Nobody really could think of anything to say, something made worse as Max came back to join them, looking as shattered as Brock. From the room where Dragonite was, there was the sound of quiet weeping.

"Max, have you ever read about any kind of treatments?" Dawn asked suddenly. "Something unorthodox? Something that might save Dragonite?"

"I've been thinking." Max said. "But no, I can't think of anything. Porygon2 couldn't find anything either, which means that there isn't anything in the…" Max's voice trailed off suddenly.

"What?" May asked, recognising the change in her little brother. It was something she had seen many times before, as he had an idea.

"Porygon2 has checked every medical journal in the database." Max said, starting slowly, but his voice building speed as he got more excited. "But he wouldn't think to make the jump out of medicine. And that wouldn't be in any journal."

"Max?" May said. "You're making no sense?"

"I… Sorry." Max said, before turning to Misty. "Golduck."

"What?" Misty asked, flabbergasted.

"Years ago. Golduck. Fought against Champion. Fought far past he should have. And survived. How?"

"I… Nurse Joy treated him." Misty said. "Wait… no. Champion did something." She turned towards Gary. "That is right isn't it?"

"I think so?" Gary said. "Your license was put under review… but didn't Nurse Joy say something about Champion intervening?"

"I… I don't remember." Misty said. "But…" She looked towards the room where Oak sat with his Pokémon. "It is worth a try?"

Gary turned to Brock. "How long can you keep him alive for?"

"I… A while yet." Brock said. "A few days at least." Brock met Gary's eyes and saw the slightly manic energy there. "But I won't be able to move him" the Pokémon Doctor added hurriedly. "You'd have to bring Champion here."

"Trust me." Gary said grimly. "That will not be a problem. The Pokémon Master will come and help, or I will make him." Gary rose from his seat and strode through the door to his grandfather. Silence reigned in the room for a long minute before the two of them came out. Brock rose from his chair once again.

"I will go to Indigo Plateau." Gary said. "Gramps will stay here. Brock, do whatever you have to. We'll bring back Champion."

"How will you reach him?" Max asked. "He's not easy to find, even at the Plateau."

"Mellanie." Misty said quietly. "She is one of his tutees. She can reach him."

"Thank you." Oak said, his voice coming out as a hoarse croak. "I… Thank you."

He turned and headed back to be with Dragonite, closely followed by Brock. Gary turned to Misty.

"Now all we have to do is find the hardest man in the world to track down. Let's go find Champion."


	19. Chapter 19

Gary, Misty and Max stepped into the reception at Indigo Plateau and headed straight for the receptionist.

"Hi." Gary said. "We had somebody call ahead. We should have a meeting organised?"

"Gary Oak?" The receptionist said, glancing at her computer screen. "Yes. Cynthia will see you."

"I…" Gary started, but Max cut across him.

"Thank you." He said. "The lift?"

"Yes." The receptionist answered. "Eighth floor."

The trio headed for the elevator, Misty initially dragging Gary. As it climbed he turned to Max.

"We need Champion. The Pokémon Master. Not Cynthia."

"We couldn't get hold of Mellanie." Max retorted. "I got through to Sam but he said he wouldn't be able to arrange a meeting with Champion. Only Cynthia can do that. She is our best bet."

"You are aware we are _racing against time?"_ Gary hissed.

"Yes." Max said simply. "And we will manage it by being calm and sensible."

Gary shook his head in disbelief as the elevator came to a stop. The three of them stepped out and headed for Cynthia's office.

"You told Sam why we were looking for Champion?" Gary asked.

"Yes." Max said, hiding his irritation at being asked yet again. "He knows."

As they reached the door to Cynthia's office, Misty stepped forwards and knocked, a little harder than was strictly necessary. The pressure on Gary was making him hard to be around, and while she could handle it, it was getting to Max. The bickering in the car as she drove to Indigo Plateau had nearly driven her crazy.

"Come in." a voice sounded.

Misty pushed the door open and stepped in, followed by Max and Gary. Inside the office sat a series of chairs in front of Cynthia's desk. Behind the desk, Cynthia waited. Next to her, leaning against a wall stood Lance Waturu. On Cynthia's other side, Sam Fernandez waited.

"Please, take a seat." Cynthia said. Misty and Max acquiesced but Gary remained standing.

"We don't have time. My grandfather's Dragonite is critically injured. Only Champion can save him now."

"If he is truly as badly injured as Dr Stone suggested when we called him, then you are most likely right." Cynthia said, her voice remaining calm. "What I find interesting is that you know that."

"What do you mean?" Gary asked through clenched teeth.

"Champion does not advertise many of his abilities." Lance said. "And while his ability to heal Pokémon is one of those he hides the least, very few know about it. How do you?"

"I…" Misty started, but Max cut across her.

"I have a superb memory." He said. "Six years ago Misty fought against Champion in a trial match, just after he took his title. Golduck was taken into critical care, but Nurse Joy said something at the time of Champion intervening to save him."

"You remember that far back?" Cynthia asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Not exactly." Max said. "I remembered that something happened. We came to see if Champion could help."

Cynthia nodded slowly and glanced at Sam. He leaned down and whispered something to her, too quiet for those on the other side of the desk to hear. Cynthia seemed to consider it for a moment and then she came to a decision.

"I have a direct link to Champion." She said slowly. "I can ask him if he will help. I warn you however, I cannot say for certain that he will come."

"Please." Gary said. "Dragonite, he's Gramps oldest Pokémon. They've been together longer than I've been alive. Losing Dragonite would kill him."

"I shall ask." Cynthia said. "Dragonite is being kept at the laboratory in Pallet Town?"

"Yes."

"Then if he comes, Champion will go directly there. If you would like to wait outside, I should be able to get an answer for you quickly."

"Thank you." Gary said as he led the other two out of the office. As the door shut, Cynthia turned to those on either side.

"Thoughts?"

"Ash will go." Sam said instantly. "If we can reach him, he will go. He puts Pokémon first above all else."

"I agree." Lance said quietly. "However, we have to reach him."

"I wasn't lying when I said I had a direct connection." Cynthia said. "Or I usually do. Something has happened on Mystery Island."

"Let me go." Sam said. "If I take Pidgeot I can be there fast. I'll find out whatever happened and get Ash."

"Go." Cynthia said, coming to a snap decision. Sam nodded and headed out the room, already pulling a Pokéball off his belt. Cynthia and Lance watched him go.

"Something is very wrong." Lance said quietly.

"I know." Cynthia said. "Ash is never out of communication range. And Mystery Island is perfectly safe. Nobody can reach it. Even teleporting in is meant to be virtually impossible without something to focus on. A target."

"Yet something has happened there."

"I know." Cynthia said wearily. "And I have a horrible feeling it might affect us all."

Lance nodded but didn't say anything. A silence spread between the two of them for a long minute before Lance pushed himself away from the wall. "I'll take them back to Pallet Town. Nobody knows Dragon-Types better than me, I might be able to help." Neither leader said it, but there was an unspoken thing between them. Lance needed to get Misty, Gary and Max away from Indigo Plateau or they would start to get in the way. They would want to know what was happening. It was easier just to get them back to Pallet Town where they could not cause any problems.

"Go." Cynthia said again. "We cannot let a Pokémon die."

"Ash would kill us." Lance said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Cynthia snorted as the Dragon Master crossed to the door.

"Just don't give him the chance." She warned. Lance smiled as he shut the door behind him, leaving Cynthia alone. She slumped in her chair, head in her hands. For five years, every decision she had made had been done with the backing of the Pokémon Master. He trusted her completely, but he also just a phone call away. To lose that safety crutch made her realise how much she had relied on it.

"Where are you?" She whispered.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Officer Jenny asked. "It will make it harder for us to protect you."

"I'm sure." Sonia said, sniffing slightly, nervousness written onto her face. "The world has to know the lie."

"Very well." Officer Jenny said. "We will set up an interview with a major news company for you."

"Thank you." Sonia said quietly.

Officer Jenny smiled slightly at her. "Well I suppose you are right. But this will make us protecting you much harder."

"I don't care." Sonia said bravely. "If he comes for me then the truth gets out regardless."

Jenny nodded and walked away. As the door shut into the room Sonia took a deep breath. Cleffa had vanished when the police had taken her bags, but she knew that there was no way that the police had found the Pokémon. Cleffa was the best she had ever seen at hiding. The last day had been a whirl for her. After the police had interviewed her about Champion they had agreed that protective custody was the best thing. She had then told them that she wanted to speak out. Jenny had advised against it, but not forbidden it.

"We cannot guarantee your safety if you do." She had warned, but Sonia had persisted, telling the policewoman that if she was going to expose Champion then she would have to take some risks. Sonia felt a small thrill run up her spine. She was so close. The excitement of years of work coming together was really something.

The door opened once again and Sonia looked around. The man who stepped through was somebody that she recognized. Her heart leapt – if she could persuade Zane Zito then she would be believed.

"Miss Rukan?" Zane asked. Sonia nodded and rose, extending her hand to be shaken. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I hear you have a story for me?"

"Yes…" Sonia said hesitantly.

"Is there a problem?" Zane asked.

"I… no." Sonia said. "Just… Aren't you a battle analyst?"

Zane smiled. "Common misconception. I do analyse battles, yes. But I am my companies lead analyst on all things involved with Pokémon. I do pieces on trainers battling styles, but also on their lives."

"I see." Sonia said and took a deep breath. "Do you think that…"

"That your story will be of interest?" Zane grinned. "Without a doubt. Stories about the Pokémon Master are extremely rare, and therefore more popular because of it. But I do warn you, please do not be offended."

"Offended?" Sonia asked.

"Yes." Zane said. "I will need evidence beyond just your word. Once I've gotten that I will be able to release the story. Without it, I am afraid that I will be powerless."

"Thank you." Sonia said sincerely.

"No problem." Zane said. " Remember it is my job." He sat down behind a table and pulled a notebook out of his pocket. A small pen followed, placed onto the table. Zane gestured towards a chair opposite him as he tested the pen on the corner of the page. As Sonia settled Zane focused his attention back onto her, pen poised and ready to write. "Now then." Zane said. "What can you tell me about Champion? What has he done?"

* * *

Ash stirred from where he was sleeping, something attracting his attention. As he focused on it he rapidly found himself waking up. As he forced himself out of his bed, coming to his feet he felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. He took several deep breaths before reaching for his clothes. As he got dressed he reflected on his use of aura over the last few days. In the thirty-six hours since the attack on his home he had spent the time trying to recover the energy expended. It took time but it had to be done, he couldn't continue to expend aura at the rate he had been. When he had risen after more than twelve hours asleep he had found Espeon looking at him disapprovingly but said nothing. She knew that Ash had not done anything that he did not feel he had to, but it had really taken it out of him. He had barely been awake for six hours when he had started to feel tired again. And even now, after another long sleep he was still tired. But he had to deal with the new arrival to the island.

Ash stepped out of his room, fully dressed and strode to the front of the house. The door opened as he approached and he stepped out. A few moments later Sam raced in, Pidgeot flying low to the ground. Pidgeot braked sharply and Sam stepped off his Pokémons back, panting.

"Are you alright Sam?" Ash asked.

"I… Yeah." Sam said as he got his breath back. "I'm just not used to flying at those kind of speeds."

Pidgeot threw his chest out and squawked loudly with pride. Ash smiled slightly.

"Anyway, I'm here for…" Sam started before trailing off. "Ash?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"What happened here?"

Sam was looking past Ash to see the parts of the house that had clearly been rebuilt, the newer materials shining through. Even on this side of the house, parts of it had clearly been renovated.

"We were attacked." Ash said heavily.

"Attacked?" Sam asked in disbelief. "By who?"

"Sonia." Ash answered flatly.

"Wow." Sam said before falling quiet, the enormity of what he had heard sinking in once again. "I guess this is why you've been out of reach for Cynthia?"

"Yes." Ash said. "The attack caused substantial damage to the house and island. We haven't had a chance to restore the links to the mainland yet. We have had other priorities."

"What about people and Pokémon?" Sam asked. "Was anybody hurt?"

"Badly hurt… no." Ash said. "But Harrison was knocked out in the attack and injured. He has since recovered. Similarly his Pokémon were badly hurt, but they are all also recovered. And my mother was taken in the attack. We believe that she was the target of it."

"Sorry, they took Delia?" Sam asked, aghast.

"Yes." Ash said simply, before turning slightly, half hiding his face. "Are you here for a reason Sam? Or were you coming back here to train for a time?"

"I… Oh right." Sam said. "Something has happened."

"Do you need to sit for this?" Ash asked, his voice taking on a hint of kindness.

"No..." Sam said. "It is Professor Oak."

"What has happened to him?" Ash asked, suddenly urgent.

"Not him." Sam said. "His Dragonite. They were attacked near Pallet Town. Dragonite protected the Professor but…"

"But Dragonite was badly hurt."

"Yes. He is being treated at the laboratory in Pallet Town but the doctor doesn't think that he will make it. Gary Oak came to Indigo Plateau to beg for you to come and save him."

"How do they know I could?" Ash asked.

"Max Maple said something about you having done it before? To Misty's Golduck?"

Ash felt a sinking feeling inside. Something all those years before had come back to haunt him. His old friends had annoyingly good memories.

"Will you go?" Sam asked.

For a long moment Ash didn't answer. He knew he should. And he should have the strength to save a Pokémon, no matter how badly injured. His recovery time would esure that. But…

"Ash?" Sam asked again. "Will you go?"

"You said that the doctor didn't think he'd make it?" Ash asked. Sam nodded. "Pallet Town doesn't have a doctor. Who was it?"

"Dr Stone." Sam said, slightly sheepishly. "Also known as…"

"Brock Stone." Ash said heavily. "You know that this means that most of my old friends will be there right?"

Sam nodded. "You've faced them before. You can do it again."

"Not like this." Ash said quietly. "But yes, I will still go. To fail to do so would be to condemn a Pokémon to death, and I cannot condone that."

"Thank you." Sam said, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "I will take Pidgeot to Indigo Plateau and inform Cynthia."

"No." Ash said. "I need you here."

"You… what?" Sam asked in shock.

"I need you here. I do not think we will be attacked again but I will have to take a few Pokémon with me and therefore the island is vulnerable."

"But I…"

"Sam I know you are Lance's tutee." Ash said. "But you are also mine. And that comes with its responsibilities. I will message Cynthia from Pallet Town."

"Who else is here?" Sam asked.

"Mellanie and Harrison. Espeon will coordinate the defence in my absence. Listen to her, she knows what she is doing."

"Not Charizard?"

Ash and Sam turned to see Mellanie striding around the side of the house.

"Mel!" Sam said with delight, stepping forward and hugging her. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Ash answered for her. "And no, not Charizard. He will be coming with me."

"Why?" Mellanie asked.

"Because I need the power. Espeon is a superb fighter, but Charizard can inspire awe in a way that she can't. She is also better at coordinating between humans and Pokémon."

"Who else will you take?" Sam asked.

"Alakazam. Meganium. Altaria, Sharpedo and Aggron. The rest will remain here."

"When will you leave?" Sam asked. Ash turned and called out a command. Within moments Alakazam was stood in front of him, six Pokéballs floating by his side. Ash took the balls and attached them to his belt before taking the hat that Alakazam held out and placing it firmly on his head.

"Now." Ash said to the youngsters. "I will return when I can, but until then this island is to be locked down. Do not let anybody on."

Sam and Mellanie nodded and Ash gestured to Alakazam. The Pokémon Master vanished in a flash of light leaving them to look around.

"Now what?" Sam asked as he recalled his Pidgeot.

"I guess we get comfortable." Mellanie said. "I think we're going to be here for a while."

* * *

Zane Zito leaned back in his chair, finally laying the pen down. He had covered pages and pages with notes from the long interview with Sonia. He surveyed the woman on the other side of the table with a long look.

"This is quite something." Zane said. "I trust that you have some evidence that we can go over?"

"Yes." Sonia said. "I…"

"Not yet." Zane said quietly, rubbing at his temples. "I'm just trying to get my head around this."

Sonia smiled slightly, an expression that wiped itself from her face as Zane focused back on her.

"Just let me run through a few of the accusations." Zane said, reading off one of his papers. "You allege that Champion has jeopardised people's safety with his battles. I've been at some of his battles. I've done analysis on them. Which are you referring to?"

"The Clash of Legends." Sonia said quietly. "I have evidence that the Pokémon League knew about the dangers of batting legendary Pokémon. Champion knew that to fight against Tobias could bring about the reaction from the legendary Pokémon that it did, but he fought anyway. He should have refused challenge, citing the evidence he had access to."

"Can you prove that Champion himself had the evidence?" Zane asked.

"No." Sonia said. "But the archaeologist in charge of an excavation sent Cynthia Shirona a copy of a diary which detailed a history in which a man called the Master captured a Pokémon called Regigas. The diary detailed the dangers of fighting with a legendary Pokémon to the trainer using it. There are parts of the account that detail the danger to those nearby as well. Champion should have seen it. Failure to do so would be just as bad a dereliction of duty."

Zane nodded. "I will look into this. And since then, you claim that he has endangered the world?"

"Find the recordings of the showdown in Cerulean City." Sonia said. "When wild Pokémon attacked the Kanto Region. Champion tried to fight them himself, which merely antagonised them further."

"And you know this because…"

"Because I was there." Sonia said. "I used to be a Pokémon Ranger, I know when things like this start to happen. It used to be my job. I used a connection I once had with the Pokémon to calm the situation down, and I saved Champion from an attack."

Zane raised an eyebrow but the woman refused to back down.

"Very well. I shall have this looked into as well. Any more?"

"Champion was responsible for Pokémon fighting out in the Wilds. A lot of Pokémon were injured, some badly. The natural order out there was upset as well." Sonia said. "But this is harder to get evidence of."

Zane nodded. "I will be unlikely to get evidence of that, however there are other things I can look into."

"And once is an accident, twice coincidence..."

"Three times a pattern." Zane finished. "I am well aware. Now a little bit about you Miss Rukan."

"About me?" Sonia asked.

"Yes." Zane said, leaning forwards. "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Champion was able to defeat a horde of legendary Pokémon, regardless of the dangers. He has strengthened the Pokémon League. He is a popular, if distant leader. Why are you trying to bring him down?"

"I'm not doing this out of a grudge towards Champion." Sonia lied. "I'm doing this because he is too strong. Usually a man who has done what he has done would be questioned, but he is too powerful for that."

"Oh?" Zane asked.

"Two years ago, a man tried to criticise Champion publicly." Sonia said. She was inwardly cursing, she had hoped not to have to use this, but Zane was taking more convincing than she had hoped. "I tried to reach him. But by the time I did, he vanished. He was officially classified as missing and never seen again. I'm not saying that Champion did anything…"

"But it looks suspicious." Zane said quietly. "I understand. You worry that the public that would normally be watching for anything illegal from the Pokémon Master are giving him a free ride."

"Yes." Sonia said, relief in her voice. "After that I promised myself that I would look into Champion, find out as much as I can. Now I want to speak out, whatever the danger to me."

Zane nodded. "You are a brave woman Miss Rukan." He rose from his chair before looking at her. "If we find evidence in these claims, how do you want to speak out?"

"What do you mean?" Sonia asked.

"We can make you an anonymous source." Zane said. "By putting it into print backed up with evidence it will be believed. And you will be protected."

"That… sounds reassuring." Sonia said with a smile.

"There is an alternative." Zane said. "If you would be willing to do a live interview in the aftermath of the release of the story, you can unveil anything that hasn't yet been announced. Which do you prefer?"

"I'd…" Sonia started, before stopping and thinking. "If I was willing to go public, what would the difference be?"

"You'd be more believable." Zane said. "And the police would protect you from Champion, not that they'd really need to. If he attacked you, everybody would know it was him."

"So I'd be safe?" Sonia asked.

"Yes." Zane said.

"Then I'd like to do the interview."

"Very well. I will be in contact if your claims have truth behind them." Zane said as he crossed to the door. "And thank you Miss Rukan. You are being very brave."

The door shut behind him, leaving Sonia alone. And for the first time since she had entered the police station to go into protective custody, a big smile spread across her face.

* * *

Ash reappeared outside the laboratory in Pallet Town, Alakazam next to him. Ash reached down and pulled a Pokéball from his waist, recalling Alakazam. He climbed the steps up towards the laboratory, looking around at the damage that had befallen the building. He sighed. It had clearly been a brute of a battle here as well. Ash reached the entrance to the laboratory and knocked loudly. Footsteps approached the door as Ash checked to make sure his hat was still in place on his head, covering his face.

The door opened and a woman with blue hair stepped out.

"Sorry we're…" She started, before seeing who was waiting at the door. Dawn did a double-take.

"Champion!" She squeaked. "I… You…"

"I was informed that a Pokémon here needed emergency care." Ash said, his voice utterly emotionless.

"Err… yes." Dawn said, her voice still noticeably higher than normal. There was an aura of strength around the Pokémon Master that she had never noticed in the few times she had been around him, but then she had never been near him one on one. "Come in." Dawn said, gesturing. Ash swept past her and her arm fell limply to her side. As she followed him into the building, she tried to talk but words weren't really coming out.

"Where is the Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"Dawn, who is it?"

Another girl stepped out into the entrance hall, freezing when she saw Ash stood there.

"Champion" May said. "You came."

"Indeed." Ash said. "Where is the injured Pokémon?"

"He is through here." May said quietly gesturing to a door. "Can you save him?"

Ash turned and focused entirely on May. Even though his eyes were hidden by the hat, the coordinator could feel the intensity of his gaze. She quailed slightly under it, instinctively looking around for somewhere to hide.

"I will do my best." Ash said. "I can promise no more than that."

He strode through the door that May had gestured to, finding himself in a lounge. Ignoring the people in there already, he followed the groans he could here coming from the room on the other side of the lounge. Ash stepped through the door, shutting it firmly behind him.

Inside the room Dragonite was on a table, hooked up to several machines. Over the Pokémon stood Brock Stone, working feverishly.

"I need to be given time if I am to keep Dragonite alive." Brock said without looking up. "Please leave me alone."

"I'll actually need you to leave me alone with the patient, Dr Stone." Ash said, ably hiding the humour in his voice. Brock spun looking at Ash.

"Champion!" He gasped. "I'm sorry I…"

"Don't worry about it." Ash said. "But leave me alone and I will do what I can."

Brock nodded, immediately walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him. Ash smiled slightly. It wasn't often that he went out in public but the awe that he inspired in people, even people that had met him in the past was quite something. It was easy to forget what kind of figure he presented to the world at large, given his isolation. None of the people that knew him were scared of him, even Mellanie had managed to get over watching him fight. Yet he had just reduced three people to almost stuttering simply by walking in.

Ash reached down to pull a Pokéball off his belt, releasing Meganium. She looked around and saw Dragonite on the table. Her vines immediately reached out and wrapped around the Dragon Pokémon, and she glanced up at the lights before looking at Ash.

"Yeah, I know." He muttered. "I'll get you more light."

Ash crossed the room to the light switches and turned them all on. He then reached a series of lamps and turned them on as well. A sigh of relief came from Meganium as she drew in more energy through her leaves, transferring it to Dragonite to help the Pokémon recover.

"Am I up?" Ash asked. Meganium nodded. Ash stepped forwards and put his hands on either side of Dragonites head. His aura spread through the Pokémons body, healing injuries as it went. Meganium watched Ash closely as he worked, looking for a reaction, or a sign of exhaustion. After a few minutes Ash withdrew his hand and staggered back.

"Ganium."

"I'm fine." Ash said quietly. "Just… give me a moment."

Meganium nodded and returned her attention to Dragonite. Ash had healed all of his internal injuries and the vast majority of his external ones. The Pokémon was still incredibly drained but Meganium was fixing that. Across the room Ash leaned against a wall and rubbed his temples slowly. He could feel a headache coming on from his exertions.

"I guess I wasn't recovered." He muttered. Meganium gave him a withering look from across the room. "What?" Ash said. "You cannot disapprove of this."

Meganium considered it for a moment then shook her head. Ash acknowledged her before shutting his eyes again as continued to rub at his temples.

A few minutes later Meganium unwrapped her vines from around Dragonite who started to stir. Meganium moved across to Ash and put a vine around him, transferring some of her remaining energy to him.

"You shouldn't…" Ash murmured, not opening his eyes.

"Gan." Meganium answered, flicking her head at the lights. Ash nodded slowly, still not opening his eyes. Meganium was right, she could replace energy much faster than he could – Synthesis meant that she could regenerate energy faster than any other Pokémon in Ash's team. Ash didn't like her transferring energy to him, he knew that it would only cover the exhaustion that he felt. Although he did concede that sometimes it made sense; he could not afford to be completely exhausted at the moment. After another couple of minutes she withdrew the vine and he opened his eyes, visibly more alert.

"Thank you." Ash said quietly before he held out a Pokéball. Meganium rubbed her cheek against Ash's arm before vanishing into the Pokéball, ready to sleep. As his Pokémon disappeared Ash smiled slightly. She still insisted on looking out for him at all times. Ash then stepped forwards, focusing his attention on Dragonite who had woken up but was still lying on the table.

"How are you?" Ash asked the Pokémon who shrugged slightly, barely moving his body. "Ah yes, sorry about that. You will have to recover over a period of time. But you will recover."

Dragonite leaned forwards slightly before letting out a small cry. Ash grimaced, the Pokémon would show the effects of the attacks for a long time, possibly the rest of his life. Some of the wounds had started to heal naturally, making it very difficult to remove all of the damage. But, Dragonite would live. That was the important thing.

"Your trainer is outside." Ash said. "I will go and bring him in."

Dragonite growled his acknowledgement and Ash stepped to the door. Opening it he walked into the lounge outside and looked around, seeing a room with just two people in it.

"Lance." Ash said emotionlessly. "What are you doing here?"

"We were unsure how long it would take you to get here." Lance answered. "I know Dragon-Types better than anybody alive, I felt that my expertise might be of help. Until you beat me here Champion."

Ash inclined his head slightly. "Good initiative. I assume that Gary Oak, Misty Waterflower and Max Maple are here as well?"

"Yes." Lance answered. "They are outside. We travelled back together. They went to eat along with the others in residence here."

"And they didn't invite you?" Ash said, his voice light. "How impolite of them."

"Is Dragonite alright?" Samuel Oak asked, cutting across any answer Lance could give. "Can I…"

"Yes Professor." Ash said. "Dragonite is mostly healed. He will survive. You may see him in a moment."

Oak had already started to rise from his chair but he sank back down when Ash focused on him. "What do you want?" Oak said heavily.

"As payment?" Ash asked. "Nothing. I cannot permit a Pokémon to die, you know that. But I want to know how he was injured."

"We were attacked." Oak said. "I was out visiting a Pokémon nearby." A ghost of a smile flashed across Oak's face. "Pidgeot if you are curious."

"Interesting." Ash said. "Who attacked you?"

"Nearby Pokémon. A Heracross chased me down, along with other Pokémon."

"Do you know which other Pokémon?"

"No."

"I do." Another voice rang out. Ash turned to look at the figure of Gary Oak walking into the room. Gary turned to Lance. "There is food waiting for you in the kitchen. Brock cooked, so it's good."

"Thank you." Lance said. "If there is nothing Champion?"

"Go." Ash said emotionlessly. "And Professor, go see your Dragonite. If your grandson can answer my questions I will not trouble you any longer."

Oak smiled his thanks before rushing into Dragonite's room. Lance moved more slowly past Gary as he headed for the kitchen. As the doors shut around them, Ash turned all of his attention onto Gary who withdrew slightly under the force of the gaze.

"There were multiple Pokémon attacking here?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Gary answered. "There were…"

"Who was the leader?"

"Sorry?"

"Who was the leader of the group?" Ash asked.

"I… I'm not sure." Gary said.

"Fine. What was the strongest Pokémon?"

"An Onix." Gary said instantly. "It took the combined attacks of all of our Pokémon to hurt him. He was the one who crushed part of the lab."

"How many Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"A lot. All of mine, all of Mistys, Dawns, May's, Brocks…"

"I get the idea." Ash said cutting Gary off. "And you were able to drive him off with those attacks?"

"Not at first. Gramps Porygon2 was able to free Onix in place, meaning that he couldn't adjust his body to take the attacks. Only then did we make any impact."

Ash felt the blood drain from his face and found himself very glad that his hat was still firmly in place. Gary could not see the reaction he had. He knew the Pokémon that Gary was talking about. But for Onix to be fighting inside the Pokémon ranch meant that the Pokémon who usually watched the area was no longer able to maintain his territory. Usually Ash wouldn't bother himself with Pokémon changing territory, it was part of nature and the hierarchy that existed in the wild. But the Pokémon that was being pushed back was his old Pidgeot. And if Pidgeot was struggling, he should have contacted Ash. While Ash would not get involved for any Pokémon, Pidgeot was protecting Ash's old home. It was one thing that Ash would permit himself to defend with a personal interest.

"Thank you." Ash said to Gary. "I will investigate these attacks."

"I… Okay." Gary said, slightly taken aback. "Will you need anything?"

"No." Ash said. "Just make sure that Dragonite does not battle any time soon. He is healed but he will take some time to fully recover."

"Thank you." Gary said. "You didn't have to come… So… thank you."

Ash headed for the door, covering the ground quickly. "You are welcome."

And with that, Ash was gone, leaving Gary to look out after him, gratitude still written onto his face.

As soon as he was out of the laboratory, Ash released Alakazam.

"We need to go and visit Pidgeot." Ash said. "He has some explaining to do."

 **A/N**

 **So a few recurring themes in the reviews that I thought I'd discuss here briefly.**

 **Sonia's motives. No they have not yet been revealed. So don't bother going back to try to find them. They'll come out eventually, have no fear.**

 **Cleffa being the strongest of the wild Pokémon. Again, there is a reason. And I'm sure it will cause some debate. But it does exist. Again, will be revealed.**

 **SpencerDorman – Your review touched on both of the above, and a few other things so I'll answer you directly. Espeon was making the point that Ash's strength is not just in his physical power. Yes his aura gives him huge strength, but there is more to it than that. In terms of IQ, Espeon and Alakazam are both more intelligent than Ash. But there is more to battling than just somebodies strength and more to strategy than intelligence. Some people just have a feel for it (Watch any professional sport, players at the very top have an almost instinctive feel for strategy.) That is what Espeon meant by her struggling to defeat Ash. In the battles he has fought across both stories, he has been ruthless at exposing and taking advantage of weaknesses. Kinda a complex explanation but I hope it sort of makes sense!**

 **The person that asked how Ash's Pokémon lost (It was a guest reviewer.) They didn't lose the fight. But they couldn't get Delia back. Big difference.**

 **Anyway, until next time. I should be able to keep up this chapter a week thing for a bit longer, although no promises over the Christmas period…**

 **Iama2p**


	20. Chapter 20

Ash and Alakazam appeared in a flash of light, at the top of a waterfall, the sound of the water crashing masking any other noises nearby. Ash quickly held out a Pokéball, recalling Alakazam. As his Pokémon vanished he looked around, waiting. Ash removed his hat while he waited. He didn't need it for this. He crossed to a rock and sat down to think briefly. He knew it wouldn't take long.

Sure enough, a few minutes later a huge bird dropped out of the sky, settling on the ground in front of Ash. Pidgeot bowed slightly, an action mirrored by Ash. They both held their positions for a long moment before Ash burst out laughing and stepped forwards to hug one of his oldest Pokémon. Pidgeot wrapped his wings around Ash and crowed slightly.

Eventually Ash stepped back from Pidgeot, casting his expert gaze over the Pokémon. It wasn't obvious but Pidgeot was not as healthy as usual. His feathers were still as glossy as ever, but there was still an element of illness about the Pokémon.

"Take me to the centre." Ash said.

Pidgeot nodded and extended a wing. Ash grinned and leapt forwards, easily vaulting onto Pidgeots back. As he passed the birds head his body twisted so he landed facing forwards. Pidgeot snorted slightly as he flapped his wings, causing the two of them to accelerate into the air fast. Within moments they were zooming along, heading for a tree that towered over all the others. There were a few flying types flying around the top, more roosting in the upper branches. Ash frowned, usually Pidgeot's home was used solely for Pidgeot. To have brought others in suggested that things were actually worse than he had originally thought with Pidgeot's shrinking territory.

Pidgeot settled down on a branch and Ash slipped off. Pidgeot turned to face his old trainer a curious look on his face.

"I suppose you're wondering how I knew to come." Ash asked. Pidgeot nodded. Ash looked at his friend with a sad expression on his face. "I shouldn't have needed to know. You should have asked for help"

Pidgeot shook his head and gestured with a wing at himself then pulled off a passable shrug. He then gestured at Ash and made a cutting motion. Ash smiled grimly.

"If you think that I would not come and help because I was under attack myself then you have forgotten what I am like." Ash said. Pidgeot nodded but seemed slightly down. "I'm not angry." Ash continued, his voice warm. Pidgeot looked up hopefully. "Did you think I would be? You have taken loyalty to me further than I ever deserved. I cannot be angry at you for doing that."

Pidgeot nodded. Before Ash could say anything else, there was a loud bang. Both Ash and Pidgeot twisted, keeping their balance expertly as they looked towards it. Ash glanced back at Pidgeot who looked ready to leap into the sky.

"You are under attack as well." Ash said. It wasn't a question but Pidgeot nodded once again. "Let me help. I can help you protect your territory."

Pidgeot shook his head and Ash chuckled. "Trust me, that wasn't an offer you could refuse." He held out a Pokéball. "I'll let an old friend of yours restore some order. Charizard, time for battle."

As Charizard appeared in the air, flapping his wings, Pidgeot crowed. Charizard looked around and a smile crossed the Pokémon's features. He drifted forwards and dug his claws into the tree before extending a wing towards Pidgeot. Pidgeot reached out and touched it with his own.

"Charizard, Pidgeot's territory is under attack." Ash said. "I need you to restore some calm to it. Do not worry about winning any back yet, just force any attackers to retreat."

Charizard let out an echoing roar, a sound that seemed to grow in volume as it spread throughout the forest. Despite himself, Ash grinned. "I actually meant for you to go and fight." Ash joked. "Although that might have done the trick."

Charizard cast a glance at Ash that seemed to say "watch it" before flapping his wings. He accelerated away from the vantage point, heading towards the sounds of battle in the distance. Ash turned back towards Pidgeot.

"How much have you lost?"

Pidgeot pulled off his shrug once again before extending his wing almost fully. Ash nodded thoughtfully.

"Almost all of it… Well that makes this interesting."

Pidgeot cocked his head at Ash, looking at him quizzically.

"I'm guessing you were approached by another Pokémon with a suggestion to abandon your support of me?" Ash asked. Pidgeot nodded. Ash grimaced. "And you didn't come to tell me?"

Pidgeot gestured with a wing towards the sounds of battle. Ash nodded in sympathetic understanding. "You were attacked? How soon after?"

Pidgeot cast a gaze at Ash before looking forlornly at his wing. Ash chuckled. "Sorry, I know you can't easily answer that one. Was it pretty much immediately?"

Pidgeot nodded. Ash looked out across the forest that they stood above, fists clenched.

"It was Sonia." He said. Pidgeot looked at him in confusion. "Of course, you don't know who she is. She is somebody I thought was trustworthy. Turns out I was wrong."

Pidgeot looked at Ash in surprise making him chuckle. "It does happen you know." He said. He peered out in the direction that Charizard had headed in, smiling as he saw what looked like an explosion in the distance.

"It would appear that Charizard is making progress." Ash said. "He might need some help."

Pidgeot appeared to consider this for a moment before nodding. He knelt to allow Ash to climb onto his back before hesitating for a moment.

"What is it?" Ash asked. Pidgeot gestured around before looking at Ash quizzically. "You want to know why I'm helping? Why I'm not focusing on defending myself from this attack?"

Pidgeot nodded and Ash grimaced slightly. "There is only one way to bring some of your colleagues back under my sway. If we fight hard enough they will have to appear. If I can beat them then we can start to rebuild from the divisions that Sonia has sown."

Pidgeot gestured at Ash who chuckled.

"No, I won't be the one fighting them. I have enough Pokémon with me to beat off several of them. And Alakazam can bring in reinforcements if needed."

Ash's voice took on a slightly harder tone.

"They have all forgotten who I am and what I am capable of. The way that you have been attacked has shown that. I will bring your territory back under your control. And they will learn why they once followed me. Because I never forget loyalty and I always reward it. You have been my friend for a very long time Pidgeot. You are deserving of my help."

Pidgeot considered the answer for a moment before seeming to accept it. He crouched down and extended a wing for Ash to climb on. Ash swung himself onto the Pokémons back and Pidgeot leapt into the air, heading off towards where Charizard fought. Heading off for battle.

* * *

Cynthia's computer let out a sound causing her to groan. She hated the sheer quantity of emails that seemed to arrive at her machine on a daily basis. She dragged herself back to her desk from where she had been scribbling on a board she had fixed to one of the walls. As she sat back down she rubbed at her eyes. She had not slept well last night, after she had sent Sam to go and find Ash to send him to save Dragonite. She had gone to her residence in Indigo Plateau late, not being tired but had spent only a few hours at home. She knew she had gotten some sleep but not enough when she had returned to her office very early. She had spent some time training before coming back upstairs to get to work on organising another training camp. She had thrown herself both into the training and the organisational work to distract her from the nagging feeling that something wasn't right. Lance had sent her a message from Pallet Town, saying that Ash had saved Dragonite and that he would be heading back. He was due back today, but it was late afternoon and there had been no sign of him. Before Cynthia could open the email, her phone buzzed.

"Hello?" She said after she pulled it out of her jacket pocket.

"It's me." Lance's voice came.

"You back yet?"

"Just arrived. I've just been cornered by a reporter and asked something about Champion."

Cynthia's heart skipped a beat. On instinct she used her shoulder to hold the phone in place against her ear, freeing her hands up to tap a few keys on her computer. The email popped up and she scanned in quickly.

"Would I be right in guessing that the question was something about allegations made towards him?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes." Lance said, his voice sounding slightly confused. "Want to tell me how you knew that?"

"I've just had a message about it." Cynthia said. "A courtesy you might say, from a certain media company."

"From Zane Zito?"

"Good guess. Come to my office, you need to see this."

"On my way." Lance said before hanging up. Cynthia leaned back in her chair, rubbing at her eyes again. She skimmed the email once more, before standing up and starting to pace.

A few minutes later the door to her office opened and Lance stepped in. He took one look at his friend and a concerned expression crossed his face.

"Cynthia you look exhausted. Are you alright?"

"I didn't sleep much last night." Cynthia admitted. "Something was stopping me from getting to sleep properly."

Lance accepted the excuse with a nod. "So what is this about?"

Cynthia was about to gesture to her computer when a thought crossed her mind. "One moment. You were cornered by a reporter?"

"Yes."

"What did you do to escape?"

Lance snorted with laughter. "I merely told him that I did not answer questions when I was ambushed. If he wanted an interview he should have contacted my office."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow and Lance looked away slightly sheepishly. "Okay, fine. I may have also scared him."

Cynthia chuckled. "I can't say I'm surprised." She turned to her computer where the email was still on display. "Anyway, have a look for yourself."

Lance crossed to behind her desk and sat down. He looked at the screen at started to read.

 _Dear Miss Shirona,_

 _There is a woman who is currently in protective custody, her location remains undisclosed from the Pokémon League. She has made several allegations regarding the Pokémon Master, Champion. I have investigated several of these and found strong evidence to support them. This has been supported by the police force, who agree that the evidence suggests these claims might be valid. This witness has requested a public platform in which to disclose her allegations, a platform that will present them to the world and give Champion the possibility to respond to them. I should warn you, these allegations are extremely serious and should they be proven to be true, the current administration is likely to face considerable public criticism._

 _This email is a courtesy, informing you of these upcoming events as I believe that you have a right to know. Should you wish to make any comment, please contact my office._

 _Kind Regards,  
Zane Zito_

Lance looked up at Cynthia who was staring out of the window.

"He's a pain in the…"

"Not relevant." Cynthia said, although Lance could see a slight smile under her forbidding expression. "We need to know what these allegations are. And who the witness is."

"That could be tricky." Lance said. "If this witness truly has allegations to make against the Pokémon League, she will be being carefully protected by the police. Who are independent of us."

"For good reason." Cynthia said. "If these allegations were true, it would be the only way to ensure that the truth actually came to light."

"If?" Lance asked. "You think they might be?"

"Of course not." Cynthia said. "You know Ash as well as I do. There is no way that these are true."

"But?" Lance pressed.

"What could they be?" Cynthia said. "And more importantly, who could be trying to go against Ash publically?"

"Whoever kidnapped Professor Oak." Lance said. "The same person that has been targeting him for a while now."

"Precisely." Cynthia said. "But from what Ash has told us, they have remained hidden. For them to go public means that they must be confident of success."

"Or they are running scared." Lance said. "Think about it, if you have gotten yourself into a fight with a public figure, the best way to stay safe is to make the fight as public as possible. Ash then can't touch whoever they are."

"Maybe…" Cynthia said, not sounding convinced. "I just can't help but think we are missing something."

"We need to get Ash back here." Lance said. "Any news from Mystery Island?"

"No." Cynthia said. "Did you see him in Pallet?"

"Briefly. He left after treating Dragonite. He spoke to Gary Oak, asking about the attack that got Dragonite injured then left."

Cynthia drummed her fingers against the window. "I don't think he's on Mystery Island. If he was asking about the attack he must have an idea about what it means."

"What it means?"

"Let's face it, it wouldn't normal." Cynthia said. "A horde of Pokémon attacking a human settlement? Very rare. Ash must have known something about it."

Lance slowly nodded his agreement. "What though?" He asked.

"We need Ash for that." Cynthia said. "In the meantime, I'll answer Zane thanking him for informing us about the allegations. It is all we can do."

"Agreed." Lance said as he rose. "I just hope that Ash is able to fight against whatever this is."

* * *

Gary unrolled the newspaper as he stepped back inside the laboratory. The headline on the front page made him freeze.

' _Allegations made against the Pokémon Master?'_

Gary took a moment to compose himself before he started to read the article.

' _In rumours emerging from the office of the prestigious Pokémon Analyst, Zane Zito, there is a suggestion that the Pokémon Master is on the very of being embroiled in the kind of scandal that could shake his League to its core. The Pokémon Master, famed for his private nature and known only as Champion took the title six years ago. In doing so he became the first Pokémon Master to take the title without losing a single Pokémon throughout the World League. Since then Champion has reshaped the Pokémon League, introducing new regulations for Gym Leaders to follow, replacing several that did not follow them. While not all of his work is popular, Champion is widely respected for his power and for the way that his changes have strengthened the League._

 _However, stunning allegations have emerged, suggesting that Champion's private persona hides more than one sinister secret. A witness who is yet to be named is due to appear on the show of Zane Zito tonight to give more detail on these rumours. The allegations which could include suggestions of endangering the public through dereliction of duty, putting Pokémon's lives at risk and jeopardising the peace between humans and Pokémon would cause severe damage to Champion's reputation if they were proved to be true. Continued, page 4.'_

Gary folded the paper up once again and strode deeper into the laboratory. As he entered one of the research rooms, he found his grandfather peering at something under a microscope.

"Gramps." Gary said.

"Yes?" The researcher answered, not looking up.

"You might want to see this."

"Hmm? Oh, very well." Oak said looking up and taking the paper. He started to read the page, his face slowly whitening as he went.

"This is todays?" Oak asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Yes."

"And Champion still hasn't returned?"

"Not since he treated Dragonite two days ago." Gary said. "Do you still think he will?"

"I'm sure he will." Oak said, his voice closer to its usual volume. "He must."

"We don't even know where he was going." Gary objected. "And why would he come back here?"

"Just trust me." Oak said. "Now remind me, what did you say to him?"

"He just told me that he would investigate the attacks." Gary said.

"Nothing else?" Oak pressed.

"I… He was interested in the Onix that was attacking us." Gary said. "Seemed to be trying to find out what Pokémon it was."

"But otherwise you don't know?"

"No." Gary said. "Why is this so important Gramps?"

"No reason." Oak said, but Gary was not dissuaded so easily.

"Gramps, please tell me." Gary said. "You don't have to protect me anymore. You don't have to hide things from me."

"I'm not." Oak said wearily, before catching Gary's expression. "Okay, I am slightly. But trust me, I can't tell you yet."

Gary threw his arms up in frustration. "Will you ever be able to tell me?" He asked.

Oak shifted his feet uncomfortably. "I hope so." He said.

"Fine." Gary said as he turned to leave, snatching the newspaper as he went. As he reached the door he turned back. "Gramps, I love you. But please don't shut me out. Whatever it is, I want to help. Misty as well. She will be joining our family, you need to trust us."

Oak watched his grandson leave before turning away. Tears brimmed in his eyes and he rubbed them away angrily. "Where are you?" He growled to the empty room. "Ash, you need to get back here."

* * *

Sonia stepped out of the car to find three men waiting for her. Two of them were large, brutish types that she raised an eyebrow at questioningly before focusing on the third. Zane Zito.

"Do you often greet your guests out the back of your studio?" Sonia asked.

Zane smiled. "Not usually, no. You are a bit of an exception."

"Oh?"

"These two are bodyguards. They will protect you until you return to protective custody."

"Ah." Sonia said, before stepping forward and extending a hand. "Fair enough."

Zane took the hand and shook it. "Are you sure you still want to do this?"

"Yes." Sonia said. "More certain than ever."

Zane smiled. "That is good to hear. It would be embarrassing to have to cancel the show tonight."

Sonia smiled as she started to follow Zane inside. The two bodyguards slipped into step behind them as they walked. They reached an elevator and stepped inside. As the doors shut, Zane turned to Sonia.

"I just have a few questions that I would rather ask off air."

"Go ahead." Sonia said, her mind racing.

"We looked for evidence of a lot of your claims." Zane said. "Both myself and the police. And it was both pretty comprehensive and easy to find. So much so that I'm surprised nobody else found it."

Sonia's mind started to race. She had hoped that he wouldn't ask this, but then it wasn't surprising. She needed him because he was the best and he had gotten there through being thorough. Suddenly a force washed across the elevator. Sonia turned to look at Zane and his eyes had suddenly turned blank.

"I guess nobody had looked." She said, hiding the smirk that nearly broke out over her face.

"I… Maybe you're right." Zane said, before his eyes turned back to normal. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. "I shall pass you onto the make-up staff. They will get you ready and we are on air in forty-five minutes." Zane said. "I'll see you shortly."

The analyst turned and strode away, leaving Sonia to be swept along by a team who sat her down and started to work on her, covering her face in make-up ready for the bright lights of the studio. Sonia wore a small smile throughout, only making small-talk when they spoke directly to her. It was good to know that her protection was still in place. She knew that the evidence that they had found probably wouldn't have been enough to convince anybody. But a police backed witness going public would be believed by the public. If she was lucky, Zane would never know that he had been duped.

* * *

Ash leaned back slightly, enjoying the wind rushing through his hair. Charizard was soaring over the forest that Pidgeot called home, a flight of bird Pokémon following in his wake. Ash rode on his Pokémons back, looking down at the forest beneath them. He heard the sounds of battle beneath them and Charizard started to circle around without command. Ash grinned savagely as the wind started to pick up as Charizard descended. The last few days had been incredible for him, battling without boundaries, fighting a battle that at times had looked almost hopeless. When he and Pidgeot had joined Charizard, the Flame Pokémon was in the process of savaging a whole group of Pokémon. Ash had dropped down next to him and released Aggron. Aggron had looked around and let out a terrifying roar that sent the Pokémon that Charizard hadn't knocked senseless running. They had thought that the battle to save Pidgeot's territory wouldn't be too difficult, but the following day had proved them wrong.

The aggressors had counter-attacked, stretching Ash's limited resources to the absolute limit. Alakazam had brought in reinforcements, in the form of Snorlax and Machamp to try and hold back the onslaught without Ash having to fight. He was still trying to recover energy after his exertions, although two days later he felt strong and ready to fight. Ash had not realised how close to total defeat Pidgeot had been; as Ash's own Pokémon waded into the fight, Pidgeot's followers had withdrawn, glad for the reprieve. The first day had been heroic from his team, fighting off much larger numbers, often battling alone as they were separated from each other. Somehow they had pulled through, defending what little remained of Pidgeot's territory, aided by the giant Flying-Type himself.

The second day could have been less frantic but Ash had insisted that they did not give Onix any chance to regroup. Snorlax had led a driving attack, striking for the heart of Onix's own territory. The result had been some of the most ferocious battling yet. Onix himself had made an appearance but managed to elude Ash's team as they fought their way through. Pidgeot's followers had mostly recovered and were able to support, levelling the numbers to an extent. Ash knew that the end to the fight was near, but he couldn't help himself. He had enjoyed the joy of battling, able to put all of his considerable skill to the test. His Pokémon were very good at fighting by themselves but against the odds they faced they had needed his help. The entire team was proud of their success.

Charizard burst through the canopy to find Snorlax and Aggron giving ground against a large group of Pokémon. Ash ignored them and pointed forwards. Onix was watching from a distance. As he saw Charizard appear his eyes narrowed and he reared his head at Ash.

"Time to end this." Ash said quietly. Charizard roared his agreement and surged forwards. As Onix tried to attack a huge burst of flame shot from Charizard. Onix ducked into it and came out the other side scorched but still standing strong. His tail flicked around and Charizard was unable to react quickly enough. Ash leapt from his Pokémons back as Charizard was sent flying into the sky. Ash landed on the ground and looked up into the face of Onix.

"I was wondering when this would happen." Ash said quietly. Onix reared his head once more before bringing it down to crush Ash who simply rolled to one side, letting Onix smash his head into the ground.

"You were once my friend." Ash said mildly as Onix recovered. Both of them knew that Ash could have struck back but he hadn't. Onix brought his tail back around but Ash simply dropped to the floor letting it whip above his head. As he returned to his feet, Ash winced as Onixs tail sent a tree crashing into the ground with its follow through.

"You should have stayed in your territory." Ash said. "You aren't used to fighting here."

Onix roared and a white beam formed in front of his mouth. Ash leapt back as the Flash Cannon smashed into the ground where he had been a moment before. He laughed as Onix roared in frustration.

"You were once my friend." Ash said again. "And you knew that Pidgeot was once my Pokémon." Ash ducked as Onix brought his tail around once more and it whistled over his head. "You knew that I would come and fight for him. Why did you turn against me?"

Onix roared but Ash had had enough. He dropped to the ground once more and behind him Charizard let out an even bigger burst of flame than the last attack. It engulfed Onix, leaving him to roar in pain. Ash rolled away from the attack and stood up, brushing some dirt from his clothes. He looked at Charizard who was still pouring power into his attack and coughed quietly. Charizard's attack subsided and smoke rolled away from the impact point. As it slowly began to clear Ash stepped forwards to see an extremely scorched Onix lying in on the ground, groaning. He knelt down next to the Pokémons head.

"You should never have turned against me." Ash said quietly. "And you should never have attacked Pidgeot."

Before Ash could say anything else, there was an echoing squawk. He turned to watch Pidgeot descend from the sky. Onix stirred and looked up at the Bird Pokémon. Pidgeot landed next to him and placed a talon on Onix's head, forcing it back into the ground. Ash didn't say anything as Pidgeot held it there for a long moment before releasing and flapping his wings, lifting into the sky once again.

Onix slowly raised himself up before looking into Pidgeot's fearsome eyes. He seemed to consider for a long moment before bowing his head and turning away. Pidgeot let out another huge squawk that was echoed by the Pokémon around them. Ash looked around before allowing himself a smile.

"We won?" He asked.

Pidgeot dropped from the sky once more, landing next to Ash and nodded. He reached out with his wings and took Ash into a big hug, sweeping him off his feet.

"Hey!" Ash said, laughing. "Put me down!"

Pidgeot did so, happiness evident on his feathered face. Ash looked over to where Onix was moving away before glancing back to Pidgeot.

"You've taken his territory?"

Pidgeot nodded, his eyes never leaving Ash's face.

"Where will he go?"

Pidgeot shrugged. Ash nodded thoughtfully as Onix disappeared into the distance. He turned back to Pidgeot again.

"It would appear that you have regained your territory. I trust that you will ask for my help next time?"

Pidgeot seemed to consider it before smiling and nodding.

"Good." Ash said before letting out a long breath. "I will return to Pallet Town shortly, to make sure that Dragonite is recovered before I head back home. We just need to recover quickly. I trust we have permission to rest in your territory?"

* * *

"Are we nearly finished?" Sam asked. Espeon flicked her tail as she concentrated.

" _Nearly."_ She said. " _One moment…"_

Sam waited patiently as Espeon continued to focus. They were inside Ash's house working on repairing the links to the mainland, as they had some time in Ash's absence. Sam had pushed for it, wanting an update from Cynthia but not wanting to leave Mystery Island.

" _That should be it."_ Espeon said. " _Try now."_

Sam turned to the computer screen and tapped at a few keys. Within moments he crowed.

"It worked." He said. "You've gotten us an internet link back to the mainland."

Espeon bowed her head slightly as she padded away. Sam started typing fast, composing a message to Cynthia. He quickly checked it and then pressed send.

It was only a few minutes later that the computer beeped, announcing Cynthia's reply. Sam came running and skimmed her message. His heart sank.

 _Hi Sam,_

 _It is good to hear that links have been restored to Mystery Island. It has been a tough couple of days without Champion. I have forwarded you an article from a newspaper; Champion needs to see it as soon as possible. There is an unknown person going on television very soon, promising to unveil several allegations towards Champion. Lance and I have been unable to work out who it might be or what their endgame might be. Any input from you would be greatly appreciated._

 _Yours,_

 _Cynthia Shirona_

"Mel!" Sam shouted. His childhood friend came running in, arriving in moments. She skimmed the email before turning to Sam.

"Sonia."

"That would be my guess as well." Sam said. "She is turning the public against Ash."

"How?"

"I'd guess she has made something up." Sam said thoughtfully. "With Ash away he would struggle to refute her claims and once she goes public it is all the world will be talking about."

Mellanie shook her head in frustration. "Is there anything we can do?"

" _No."_

The two teenagers looked around to see Espeon watching them from across the room. Her tail flicked as she regarded them.

" _There is nothing you can do. Ash explained something to me before he left. With the kidnapping of his mother he has lost this fight before it even started."_

"What do you mean?" Mellanie asked.

" _If Ash opposes Sonia, she has leverage over him."_ Espeon said. " _He will not jeopardise his mother, not for any reason."_

"So Sonia will get away with this?" Sam asked.

" _As you say, it is all the world will talk about."_ Espeon said sadly. " _Even if Ash were here, he would not be able to do anything. And the rumours will only grow."_

Silence fell in the room for a long minute as they all contemplated what Espeon said. Suddenly an idea occurred to Sam.

"The rumours are what could cause damage to Ash, right?"

" _As far as I am aware."_ Espeon said. " _I am no expert on human relations, but that would appear to be a logical statement."_

Sam grinned. "What if the world had something else to focus on?"

"What?" Mellanie asked. "It would have to be pretty huge to distract from a scandal involving the Pokémon Master. Only something of equal size would work."

"I know." Sam said. "But I have something that might come close."

" _What?"_ Espeon asked, her voice tinged with curiosity.

"Easy." Sam said, coming to a snap decision. "I will take Lance's Kanto title from him. The prospect of the Dragon Master losing one of his titles should get the world interested."

"What?" Mellanie asked, flabbergasted. "You… what?"

"I will challenge Lance." Sam said. "I am eligible."

"You beat Karen?" Mellanie asked. "Wasn't she standing in your way before?"

"Yes." Sam said simply. "I challenged her privately a couple of weeks ago. It was close, but I managed to beat her."

" _Lance is a formidable battler."_ Espeon said warningly. " _There is no guarantee you could beat him."_

Sam turned one of his trademark grins onto the Sun Pokémon. "I have something to fight for. And the result isn't important, what is important is that I make a LOT of public noise in my challenge."

" _How do you do that?"_

"That's the easy part." Sam said. "And the best part is, the man who will give me a platform will have to split his time between me and Sonia. I'll use Zane Zito."

Mellanie seemed unconvinced. "This is impulsive, even for you." she said. Sam shrugged.

"I'd get around to challenging Lance eventually. At least this way I have a good reason to do it. And you know me Mel, impulsive is the only way I know how."

 _"I admit I do not know all that much about human interactions..."_ Espeon started but stopped as another voice rang out.

" _You do not."_ Pikachu said from the doorway. " _But I do. Years living with humans who have public roles did that for me. This might just work."_

Sam grinned. "See? Pikachu agrees with me!"

Mellanie just glared at him, before smiling despite herself. Sam's enthusiasm was so infectious it was hard to ignore.

"Fine." She said. "How do you go about it?"

"I'll contact the Kanto League." Sam said. "In fact, I can do that now. If I use up a favour I can probably get the fight scheduled very soon."

"A favour?" Mellanie asked. Sam looked a little sheepish.

"Yeah... One of the administration staff owes me a favour..."

"Do I want to know?" Mellanie asked.

"I... Well..." Sam started. "It wasn't anything bad!"

Mellanie just rolled her eyes and gestured to the computer. "Go on then. Call in your favour. If you're certain about this, I'll be waiting outside with Pikachu and Espeon."

"Why?" Sam asked.

There was a glint in Mellanie's eyes. "Because I'm just as good as you and I could only fight Lance to a standstill. Even with a reason to fight, you're going to need to be at your very best to compete with him. I think I'm going to rather enjoy using Ash's Pokémon to beat you all in the name of training."

She flashed him a smile and vanished through the door, leaving Sam looking after her before he turned to the computer. She was right, he would need all the training he could get. But he knew he could beat Lance. He just knew it.

* * *

Zane Zito leaned back in his chair as the show went to a break. He had a headache, one that had started when he first interviewed Sonia and had never really gone away. It had gotten worse with the exertions of researching Champion's crimes, but he wasn't surprised. Across a small table, Sonia was sat in her own chair looking composed. Zane had to admit that her performance had been sublime. She had answered all of his questions, going into detail at several points to clarify things. Champion would have to answer the questions that were being posed towards him.

"What is left?" Sonia asked as the timer on the wall in front of them counted down to two minutes before they were back on air.

"Just the last few minutes." Zane said. "Is there anything else about Champion that you want to reveal to the world?"

"One more thing." Sonia said, a smile creeping across her face.

"Oh?"

"It's simple. Part of Champion's power comes from the aura of mystery that surrounds him. I can help strip that away."

Zane blinked in surprise before looking around as the call for one minute rang out. He rubbed at his temples as the headache came on stronger, but it didn't seem to make any difference.

"Are you alright?" Sonia asked.

"I… yeah, I'm fine." Zane said quietly.

"Thirty seconds!" came the call.

The two settled down, and waited. A countdown started, counting down the last ten seconds until they were back on air until a red light appeared next to the timer on the wall. Zane leaned forwards once more.

"I think it is safe to say that this has been a fascinating interview." He said. "But you have been teasing me all night. What else can you reveal about Champion?"

"What do you mean?" Sonia asked.

Zane smiled. "How do you know all of this about him? For one person to uncover it all from a remote position is an incredible achievement. How did you manage it?"

"I've had my suspicions for a while." Sonia said. "But after the attacks in Cerulean City I knew that I would have to try to get closer to him and so I took a job at Indigo Plateau. From there I was able to get closer to Champion and find things out about him."

"So you got close to him and betrayed his trust?" Zane asked.

Sonia seemed to consider it for a moment. "In a way, yes. But I would argue that he has betrayed everybody. His reign has antagonised wild Pokémon, leading to the attacks on human settlements across the Kanto region. If we do not work to repair these divides these attacks could get worse."

"Is that your opinion as a Pokémon Ranger?" Zane asked.

"As an ex-Ranger, yes." Sonia said. "I have never seen the wild so stirred up and it is a trend that has been developing for some time. I consider Champion's behaviour to be largely responsible. He has interfered in the relationships of wild Pokémon consistently. Pokémon do not usually tolerate human intervention and I would say that he has pushed it too far."

"Interesting." Zane said. "So what would you say Champion should do? Are you suggesting he should step down?"

"No." Sonia said. "I think that what I have uncovered is serious, Champion should be given a chance to defend himself and right the wrongs in the world. I will be the first to say that he has led the world superbly in the last six years, giving us an unprecedented level of prosperity. The question is at what cost."

"So what then?" Zane asked, his voice trying to hide his curiosity.

"Give Champion the chance to fix things." Sonia said. "But he needs to stop hiding from the world." She turned to the camera and spoke directly to it, her face and voice being beamed into millions of homes across the four regions.

"Strip back the veil of mystery." Sonia said. "I implore you Champion, stop hiding things from the world. No one man can lead a world by himself and your actions are leading to a split between Pokémon and humans. A Pokémon Master that leads us to a divided world, a world where Pokémon and humans are opposed is failing. You should be providing a bridge between the two, not antagonising one at the benefit of the other."

"Where should he start?" Zane said, his voice almost at a whisper as he was caught up in the moment.

"I will start for him." Sonia said. "Champion, your very persona is your greatest mystery. Stop hiding behind a fake name. Come clean and use your real name. Announce yourself to the world properly."

"His name?" Zane asked. "Will he share it?"

"He won't have a choice." Sonia said. "I will do it for him. The Pokémon Master's real name is Ash Satoshi Ketchum."

 **A/N**

 **Hey all, me again. Just a few notes to answer some reviews, for various reasons (Interesting points raised or just they were so long they deserve it!)**

 **SilverFlameHaze - Don't worry about it coming off as a flame, I've had them before and can deal with it. Your review was very interesting. I particularly enjoyed the swearing which made me think you were typing in a fit of rage! Put simply, I would agree with many of your points if all I knew was what has been written thus far. This story still has some way to run, and reasons/excuses will be revealed, either overtly or more covertly. I've said it frequently before, I'm glad these don't have word limits! But thank you for an honest appraisal of your thoughts, it was useful in shaping this chapter. I feel you deserve some credit for the help.**

 **Sj929 - You have some suspicions of Sonia's motives? Please share! I'm curious to know how big the big reveal will actually be!**

 **Devrat - Tobias has only featured as he is part of the history. Do not expect him to appear, as far as the story goes he is old news.**

 **notsofrilly - I know. Again, patience. It will become clear how she has managed to pull off basically everything she has done. Just be patient and we'll get there!**

 **On the note of patience... I may not be able to get a chapter out next week. I apologise in advance if I can't, but my free-time (read: writing time) is going from limited to almost non-existent. I will do as much as I can but no promises. I would rather miss a week and actually get a good chapter out than rush it completely and come to regret it. So sorry if I miss next weeks chapter, consider this your notice that it might happen.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Iama2p**


	21. Chapter 21

"Guys, they are back from break." Max shouted. Those who had left came hurrying back as they settled down to watch the end of Zane Zito's show. When Gary had brought the newspaper in they had all agreed that it was something they had to watch. None of them were really convinced by the allegations – it just didn't seem like the Pokémon Master they had all dealt with at some point. The lounge was not designed for quite as many people as it currently held but they managed. May was sat at Drew's feet, while Max, Dawn and Brock were squeezed tight onto a sofa. Misty was perched on the arm of Gary's chair while James and Jessie were leaning against a wall to watch. Professor Oak had been almost silent throughout was sat in his own chair, slightly apart from the others.

" _I've had my suspicions for a while."_ Sonia was saying on TV.

"Something doesn't feel right here." Gary said quietly. "Champion is not that kind of person."

"Yeah, but we only know that because we've met him." Drew said. "Let's face it, unless you've met him personally then these could be true. All you know is that he is super mysterious."

"I…" Gary started, but suddenly Misty's voice cut across hushing him as Sonia spoke again.

" _I have never seen the wild so stirred up and it is a trend that has been developing for some time. I consider Champion's behaviour to be largely responsible"_

"She's not wrong there." Brock muttered. "I've had more wild Pokémon come in injured as they've just kept attacking. Something is very wrong in the world."

"Doesn't prove anything." Gary said, but his voice was slightly more uncertain.

"Yeah, but he's got big questions to answer." Drew said. "This woman is right, he needs to answer these questions."

May cast a troubled look at her husband. She couldn't find fault with what he was saying, it was a fair point. But something still didn't feel right to her. She had met Champion and he hadn't struck her as the kind of man who would do something like this. In fact if she had to guess, the things he was being accused of were beneath him. He was not a popular person in her family, but the Pokémon Master would never do something like this, she was certain.

" _Give Champion the chance to fix things."_

"Which he'll most likely do." Professor Oak growled suddenly. The whole room fell silent as they looked at the elderly researcher. He was on the edge of his seat, fixated on the TV almost to the exclusion of everybody else in the room.

"Gramps…" Gary started, but fell silent as Sonia spoke again.

" _Champion, your very persona is your greatest mystery. Stop hiding behind a fake name. Come clean and use your real name. Announce yourself to the world properly, Ash Satoshi Ketchum"_

* * *

"I don't believe it." Sam said. He was sat on a sofa next to Mellanie watching the TV as the show ended. Mellanie was sat in shock next to him, head down, not saying anything. Sam stood up and started to slowly pace the room.

"She did not just say that." Sam said as he paced. "No way."

" _She did."_ Espeon said quietly. The Sun Pokémon was curled up next to the sofa where Mellanie was still sat, not saying anything.

"How…" Sam started, but Mellanie finally spoke.

"She's done it."

"What?" Sam asked, stopping mid-sentence. "She's done what?"

"She's revealed Ash to the world."

"Yes Mel." Sam said impatiently. "I was listening."

Mellanie turned her face towards Sam. He froze as he saw her cheeks glistening with tears.

"No." She said, her voice shaking. "You don't understand. Everything will change now."

Sam didn't say anything, didn't know what to say. He sat back down on the sofa next to his friend and slumped back.

"Nothing is going to be the same, is it?" he asked.

" _Most likely not."_ Espeon said. " _I don't fully understand why Ash kept his identity secret for so long, but there must have been a good reason."_

"I'm sure there was." Mellanie whispered. "Not that he has a choice now."

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

" _Alakazam said that he was helping Pidgeot regain his territory. It was apparently a difficult fight."_

"Wait, difficult fight?" Sam asked in surprise. "For him?"

" _They did not have a break. Charizard fought for nearly two days straight before Ash called in reinforcements."_

"Okay, wow." Sam said, distracted. "No wonder it was difficult. A lot of opponents?"

" _Yes."_

"What was your point?" Mellanie asked.

"Oh yeah. Where is he going next?" Sam asked.

" _Back to Pallet Town."_ Espeon said. " _He wanted to check on…"_ her voice trailed off as she realised what Sam was getting at.

"He is about to walk back into his hometown." Sam said. "With absolutely no idea that they know who he is."

"Can we warn him?" Mellanie asked.

" _No."_ Espeon said. " _I cannot teleport and Alakazam is too far away for me to talk to. Ash will have to ride this one out."_

"How has she managed this?" Sam asked.

" _Sonia is very good."_ Espeon said, half in admiration. " _But she will make a mistake eventually."_

"How can you be so sure? She has beaten him every time she has tried!" Sam protested.

" _She has not beaten him."_ Espeon said, a slight edge to her voice. " _It may feel like it, but she has not even come close. Ash is holding his cards close to his chest as he always does, but he will have a plan."_

"But she kidnapped Delia." Sam argued. "And you said that Ash wouldn't risk…"

" _Ash will not risk his mother's life."_ Espeon said. " _But do not think that does not mean that he will fight back. When Sonia makes a mistake, I trust that Ash will take advantage of it."_

"I hope so." Sam muttered.

"He will." Mellanie said, her voice still trembling.

"Why are you so confident?" Sam asked.

"Because I trust Ash." Mellanie said. "And you once did so to."

"I…" Sam started, but Mellanie had stood up and started to walk away. She glanced back over her shoulder.

"You had better beat Lance now Sam." She said. "You have lost faith in Ash and you will need to be able to stand on your own."

Sam watched as his oldest friend vanished through the doorway. He leaned back in his chair and started to shut his eyes, but a touch on his leg made him open the fully once again.

" _She is just upset."_ Espeon said.

"She might be right though." Sam said. "I don't think I've ever doubted Ash before."

" _You haven't lost faith in him."_ Espeon said soothingly.

"How do you know?"

" _You're still here. If you had, you would have left like Pikachu did all those years ago."_

And with that Espeon padded away, leaving Sam to his own thoughts.

Silence reigned throughout the lounge at the Pokémon Laboratory in Pallet Town. Nobody spoke as the end of Zane's show ran, until Gary slowly raised the remote and turned it off.

* * *

"No way." Misty said into the silence. There was no response for a long moment until Max spoke.

"He's alive?"

"If she's even telling the truth." Brock said quietly. "How much of what she said on that show is true?"

Gary turned to look at his grandfather who was slumped back in his chair. "Gramps?"

Professor Oak slowly turned his head. "Yes?" he croaked.

"It's true isn't it?" Gary said quietly. "You knew. That was what you have been hiding. That was what you felt you couldn't tell me."

Oak didn't say anything, not trusting his voice, instead choosing to nod.

"How long?" Gary asked, his voice becoming a harsh whisper.

"I…" Oak started, but Gary cut straight across him once more.

"How long have you known that _my oldest friend is still alive?"_ Gary hissed.

"Five years." Oak mumbled, the words barely audible.

"Five…" Gary started, before breaking off. He stood up sharply, causing his chair to go off balance. Misty slipped off it, nearly falling to the ground but before she could say anything to her fiancé he was gone, storming out of the room. Silence fell once more as they all looked out after Gary.

"You should have said something." Brock said quietly. "You should have trusted us."

"I couldn't." Oak said wearily, all of his years showing on his face. "I promised Ash. Would you want to break a promise to Champion? To the Pokémon Master?"

"But he's not…" Max started, but Oak cut across him, his voice suddenly forceful again.

"Yes, he is. Ash is no longer the boy you all knew twelve years ago. He is changed. For all your good memories, you have to accept that."

"Why did he hide who he is?" Max asked.

"Because…" Oak started, but this time Drew was the one who interrupted.

"Because he's a coward."

"Drew?!" May said, twisting away from her husband and glaring up at him. "You don't know…"

"Why?" Drew asked. "Give me another reason to hide from your friends. To hide from your family. He didn't even go to see his mother when he came back. It is cowardi…"

Before Drew could finish, he was interrupted by Misty. Her hand swung around and slapped him soundly on the face, sending him reeling in his chair.

"Don't you dare." Misty hissed. "Ash is…"

"Someone who hid from you." Drew argued, his cheek turning red where Misty had hit him. "He hid his identity, investigated all your families gyms' for incompetence, took the Petalburg Gym away from May's father, suspended your trainers license for Pokémon abuse and has not lifted a finger to help any of us since he returned. You can defend him all you want, but he is a…"

"Don't finish that." Misty growled, her hand coming back again for another swing.

"Misty, don't." May protested, rising from the floor and placing herself between the two of them. "Drew… Ash isn't like that. I refuse to believe he has changed that much."

"Then you've not learned anything." Drew said as he levered himself from his chair and stalked away. "Trust me May, you know I'm right. I always am."

"No." Oak said quietly, as Drew left the room, the door shutting behind him. "Drew is not right."

"Why didn't he tell us when he came back?" Dawn asked, her usual bubbly self contained slightly at the news.

"Because he was scared what he would find." Oak said. "Yes, it was a form of cowardice. But he thought you had all moved on. And that any memories you had of him would be good ones, not needing to be tainted by what he has become."

"But his own mother…" Brock said.

"Has known for five years as well." Oak said. "I took her to Ash. It was the only way to bring them together without any of you finding out, which was what was stopping him."

"You have both kept it secret for _five years?"_ Misty said.

"We had to." Oak answered sadly. "We promised him. And you don't break deals with Champion, even when you know who he really is."

Silence fell once more as Oak looked back down at his hands. After a couple of minutes Misty turned to leave.

"I should probably go make sure Gary is alright." She said by way of explanation.

As she walked out, Brock turned in his chair to see James, Jessie and Meowth still leaning against the wall.

"You guys have been pretty quiet about this." Brock said. "Don't tell me you knew as well?"

"Nope." James said with a small smile. "Just it is different for us."

"He changed life for us." Meowth said. "But we never knew him as a friend. He was always somebody who's Pokémon we tried to steal."

"He did more than just change life for you." Oak said quietly. "Remember who flattened Team Rocket."

"Probably a good thing we weren't still part of it." Jessie said. "Although if he comes here, we might want to make ourselves scarce."

"Why, in case he attacks you again?" Dawn joked, trying to keep her voice light.

"Yeah." Meowth said. "I'm not getting blasted off by him anymore. It looks like it'll hurt."

Despite the tension that had been in the room since Sonia had revealed Ash's name, laughter rippled out. Even May managed a small smile, although she was looking out the door after her husband.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Oak said. "Pikachu told Ash how you have changed."

"Pikachu knows too?" Dawn asked, raising an eyebrow. "Any other secrets that you've been keeping?"

"No." Oak said.

May slowly raised herself up. "I need to go talk to Drew." She said. She was met with sympathetic nods as she left the room. Behind her, Jessie, James and Meowth quietly departed, muttering something about wanting some time to think about it. Brock turned to Oak.

"Will he be coming back here?"

"I have no idea." Oak said. "I know he was out talking to a very particular wild Pokémon."

"Which one?" Max asked curiously.

"A Pidgeot." Oak said.

"Hang on." Brock said suddenly. "Is that the same Pidgeot that Ash released all those years ago?"

"Yes." Oak said. "Pidgeot protects this area for Ash. They had a great deal of talking to do. I don't know when he will be finished."

"But he might come back?" Max asked. "I mean, now we know who he is, surely we can talk to him?"

"Max, he has changed." Oak said quietly. "I know you idolised him years ago, but he is not as… open as he once was."

"Yes he is." Max argued.

"You don't know that." Brock said sadly.

"I do. Remember Mellanie's interview after the Johto League a few months back?"

Max was met with blank looks from Oak, Brock and Dawn.

"She spoke about being trained by Champion, by Ash."

"Your point?" Brock asked. "She didn't say anything about him."

"Don't you follow your friends at all?" Max asked, exasperation overtaking his building excitement. "Mellanie has been effectively disowned by her family. Yet she is happy, she is a balanced young woman. She has turned into a brilliant trainer. Tell me how that happens without a family."

"Ash." Dawn breathed.

"Yes." Max said. "If Mellanie can have that kind of relationship with him, it means that the person we remember, the person that taught my sister and you Dawn, is still there."

Brock glanced at Oak who was shook his head slightly. They both knew that Max would never believe them if they tried to persuade him that Ash had changed. He still idolised the trainer from Pallet Town, an idolisation that would only increase with the knowledge that Ash became the strongest trainer in living memory. Brock shook his head slightly in disbelief. He had known Ash since they had met at the Pewter City Gym, when Ash was still a new trainer, just having left his home. It was incredible to look at the difference that time had made to the brash, reckless trainer he had once known. Brock had met Champion multiple times and had always been struck by how completely in control the Pokémon Master always seemed to be. Compared to the boy who rushed into things and hung on in Pokémon battles through a combination of brilliance and sheer luck, it was a remarkable change.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Dawn said. "Give me a chance to think a few things over. I'll see you all later, I'll be back at some point." She half-bounced away from her chair, suddenly finding energy from somewhere.

Brock nodded absent-mindedly as he watched Dawn leave and let his thoughts wash over him for a while. Eventually a growling from his stomach roused him as he headed for the kitchen to cook, but before he could reach it, he heard a loud knock on the door from outside.

* * *

There was a flash of light and Ash appeared, Alakazam by his side. Ash's hat was firmly back in place, his face obscured as he looked around. Nobody was in sight as he recalled Alakazam and started to head towards Pallet Town. It was a short mile to the laboratory that he could see in the distance. Ash planned to simply drop in, talk to Professor Oak about Dragonite, perhaps look at the Pokémon himself and then head home. His time with Pidgeot had been able to clear a few things in his mind. The world of Pokémon was simpler than the world of human relations, but Ash had to be an expert in both. He had started to formulate a plan to deal with Sonia, now that she had finally shown her hand by kidnapping his mother. It was now a straight fight, Sonia against him. And he knew that he would win.

Ash let his attention on the road wander as he walked, confident that he was safe. If anybody got close he would sense them so he didn't have to focus entirely on his surroundings. Instead his mind focused on Sonia and how he could beat her. Long chats with Pidgeot had enabled him to fill in most of the gaps in his knowledge – he knew for certain that Sonia had the full support of Cleffa, the most elusive Pokémon he had ever tried to find. His scouts had spent months searching, without turning up so much as a clue about the Pokémons whereabouts. That ability to hide would make tracking his mother down difficult, but once he got home he would send the scouts out again. Sonia had to keep Delia alive, and so time was on Ash's side. And while Cleffa could keep moving, moving Delia would be much harder. Even if he couldn't find Cleffa, Ash was confident he could find his mother.

Ash looked up suddenly as he sensed somebody at the side of the road. As he walked up, he saw a woman talking to a small Pokémon who she recalled as he approached. She was wearing a short, navy blue skirt and a close fitting pink top. A long, deep red overcoat was being worn over the top, but not done up. A white hat was on her head, with her blue hair flowing from underneath it. She turned to look at him and did a double take.

"Hey, aren't you Champion? The Pokémon Master?" she asked.

Ash looked at Dawn, smiling slightly to himself underneath his hat. "Yes." He said simply, carrying on walking.

"Wow." Dawn said, slipping into the persona of a star-struck teenage girl. "Just wow. I mean, what are you doing here? Is this some sort of Pokémon League business? Is it meant to be a secret?"

"If it was a secret, I would hardly tell you." Ash said drily as he carried on walking. Dawn fell into step beside him, without asking if he minded her walking alongside him.

"True." She said. "But then I am trustworthy. I get to hear a lot of secrets, perks of being so famous. I mean, I'm not as famous as you but I'm…"

"A coordinator." Ash said, interrupting. "I know who you are Miss Berlitz."

"So I'm famous enough to attract your attention?" Dawn asked.

"When you reach the finals of all four regions grand festivals in a year, you attract a reasonable amount of attention." Ash said. "You have done this twice in four years."

"So you think I'm a good coordinator? Thank you!" Dawn gushed. "Do you have any advice? I mean, I know you're a battler, but surely you must have some tips for a coordinator?"

Ash started to lengthen his stride slightly as he saw the laboratory up ahead. Dawn seemed to keep up effortlessly though, her energy carrying her along.

"I don't teach many people." Ash said. "And I typically teach battlers."

"So you won't teach me because I'm a coordinator?" Dawn asked, pouting. "And you won't even give me any tips?"

Ash reached the bottom of the steps up to the laboratory.

"I am sorry, but no. Now, I am afraid that I have business to attend to here."

"Oh no need to worry." Dawn said with a smile. "I'm staying here as well. I've been staying with Gary Oak, helping him and Misty Waterflower plan their wedding."

Ash started to stride up the steps as Dawn kept on talking, bouncing along beside him.

"Have they invited you? They should have, you are technically their boss after all. And you can replace them, so it would make sense."

Ash reached the door and Dawn mercifully stopped talking. He had forgotten about how bubbly the girl could be – it appeared that time had not changed that about her in the slightest. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. As he waited he glanced at Dawn who seemed to be waiting for something.

"Good luck in the next contest circuit Miss Berlitz." Ash said.

"I won't be competing in Kanto just yet. I'll be heading over to Hoenn after this." Dawn said. "I want to watch the Hoenn League since it starts in a couple of days. I'll try to get some ideas off the trainers. I don't really know anybody competing, but it'll be fun to watch regardless. Then I'll come back and get the ribbons I need for the Grand Festival."

Ash didn't say anything as the door opened in front of him. He turned to see Brock stood in the doorway.

"Doctor Stone." Ash said. "I have come to make sure that Dragonite was recovering well."

Brock didn't move, staring at Ash in shock, almost not seeing him.

"Doctor Stone?" Ash asked. "Is everything alright?"

Brock raised a hand, almost not daring to reach out and touch his old friend.

" _Ash?"_

* * *

"We need to go to Indigo Plateau."

"Sorry?" Mellanie asked, turning to look at Sam.

"We need to go to Indigo Plateau." Sam said again.

"Why?" Mellanie asked. "What happened to us waiting here for Ash to get back?"

"Things have changed." Sam said. "Espeon will continue to protect the island, but in our absence there isn't much to protect."

"This is my… Ash's home!" Mellanie protested.

"And he can rebuild it if he needs to." Sam argued. "We need to start helping him. That's what you wanted right? To be his partner?"

"His partner would wait for him…" Mellanie said quietly.

Sam shook his head. "No. A partner would do whatever they thought was right to help him."

Mellanie considered this before sighing. "Fine. What do you have planned at Indigo Plateau?"

"Ash hasn't fought publicly for a while." Sam said quietly. "At Indigo I will formally challenge Lance and have it scheduled for after the Hoenn League."

"How does this help?" Mellanie asked.

"Because I will then go into an interview with Zane." Sam said. "Talking about both my chances against Lance, and Ash. If I reveal that I am another of his tutees I will be able to counter some of what Sonia has said."

"Fine. Why do you need me?" Mellanie asked.

Sam smiled slightly. "I don't. I just want to make sure you are around."

Mellanie started to say something, but Sam held up a hand. "Mel, I'm sorry. I am sorry that I doubted Ash. And I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me after Ash pushed you harder. But I've been around Lance long enough to know that this is going to get ugly for Ash. I want to be able to help you, but I need you to be with me for that."

Mellanie considered it for a long moment, shrugging. "It's fine. You had no way of knowing." Something occurred to her. "When did you think we needed to leave?"

"Err… Almost as soon as Sonia announced who Ash was." Sam said slightly sheepishly.

"Sam!" Mellanie said, slapping his arm. "How can you be so impulsive now?"

"Because I trust my instincts." Sam said. "You know it is how I battle and you know it is what I am like. I am not as carefully considered as you. I like to think of it as a strength."

Mellanie couldn't help herself, a smile broke across her features. "It is many things." She said sarcastically. "But fine. I'll come with you. We should probably go and tell Espeon."

Lance was pacing back and forth in Cynthia's office, being watched by Cynthia herself. Eventually she intervened.

"Lance, I would prefer not to have to replace the floor in here. Sit down."

Lance spun to face his colleague. "How can she…?"

"I got something very wrong." Cynthia said calmly. "I told Ash that I thought she was trustworthy. Now I look back and wonder how I ever felt that."

"She tricked us all." Lance barked. "How can she…"

Before Lance could hit his stride once again, the phone on Cynthia's desk rang. She gestured to Lance for quiet and picked it up. "Hello?"

Cynthia listened for a few moments. "Yes, Lance is here. I'll put him on." She held the phone out to Lance who took it with a swipe of his hand.

"Hello?" Lance listened for a moment. "Yes, I am aware. I have been… Are you sure?... Yes, okay. When?" Lance didn't say anything for a long time, listening intently. Eventually he spoke again. "Very well. I will be ready for it. Thank you." He put the phone down firmly and sighed.

"Bad news?" Cynthia asked.

"I'm not sure." Lance said. "It would appear that a certain Sam Fernandez is being opportunistic."

"Sorry, what?" Cynthia asked. Lance smiled weakly.

"He has challenged me for my Kanto title. It would appear that he defeated Karen and neither of them told me."

"Oh." Cynthia said. "Why now?"

"I have no idea." Lance said. "But I assume he has a reason. He usually does."

Cynthia shrugged. "Is he downstairs now?"

"Yes, but he isn't coming up."

"We could have used his insight."

"Yes, but I shouldn't have any closed door meetings with my challenger before the battle. There will be a lot of focus on the Pokémon League."

"When is it?" Cynthia asked.

Lance looked amused. "He has managed to get it in almost immediately after the Hoenn League, so in just under two weeks. I have no idea how, typically they won't be able to schedule things that fast. Maybe my region won't fall apart with him in charge."

"Can you beat him?"

"I honestly don't know." Lance said. "He wouldn't challenge me unless he thought he could win. And if he is as good as Mellanie it will be an extremely close fight. That was one of the hardest fights I have been in recently and it was only two Pokémon."

"Fair enough." Cynthia said. "Now we need to focus back on…"

"I'm sorry Cynthia." Lance said, interrupting her regretfully. "You know I want to help with dealing with Sonia. But I cannot give up my title without a fight. I will be spending the next couple of weeks training before the fight."

"But…" Cynthia started as Lance headed for the door. "I need you!" She protested.

"No Cynthia. You need Ash. We need him to get back here as soon as possible."

As Lance shut the door, Cynthia slumped back in her chair. It had been a long time since she had felt so alone as she turned to deal with the fallout from the interview with Sonia.

* * *

" _Ash?!"_

Ash froze in the doorway. A dozen different options rushed through his mind, each being considered and discarded. A slightly detached part of his mind was a little ashamed at how many of them involved running. But only one option made sense, only one would give him some chance of peace with this.

"Excuse me?" Ash asked.

"You are Ash, aren't you?" Brock asked.

"Why…" Ash started, but Dawn cut over him.

"Oh yeah, Champion, I should have mentioned. We know who you are."

Ash spun to look at the grinning coordinator. "You…"

"Yep." She said, trying to contain her laughter. "Why do you think I was waiting for you?"

"I…" Ash stuttered before taking a deep breath, showing his frightening composure once more. "Well that explains a fair bit." He turned to Brock. "Yes. My name is Ash. Please tell me how you know that."

"I…" It was Brocks turn to stutter. Dawn slipped through the door past him and turned to Ash from inside the lab.

"Come on in Champion." She said. "You should at least look at Dragonite before we tell you the story."

"We?" Ash asked as he stepped across the threshold, Brock seeming to slide past him. "Who else is here?"

"Still everybody." Brock croaked to Ash's back, but Ash had swept away from him, showing no sign that he had heard. Brock slowly followed them through the lab, watching as Dawn led Ash to the lounge Brock had left a few minutes earlier. Oak was still in place, sat in his chair. As Ash entered he rose slowly.

"I…" he started, but Ash held up his hand.

"Professor." He said. "I am here to check on Dragonite."

"Of course." Oak said. "I can show you through here?" Oak gestured to the room that Ash had treated Dragonite in before.

"That would be fine." Ash said, before turning to Dawn and Brock. "Since I am sure you all have questions, please bring everybody into this room. Once I am finished checking Dragonite, I will come back."

"He is fine." Brock blurted. "I mean, I have run tests on him…" Brock tailed off under the piercing gaze of the Pokémon Master.

"I would like to be sure for myself." Ash said. "Please excuse us."

Ash led Oak through the door and took a Pokéball from the elderly researcher. As he released Dragonite, Ash spoke.

"How do they know?"

"I'm sorry Ash." Oak said quietly. "You have missed a lot in the last few days."

"Tell me."

As Ash worked his way around Dragonite, checking the Pokémon for any sign of damage, Oak told him the full story. Of how Sonia had come forwards with various allegations about Ash, suggesting that he was unfit to be Pokémon Master. How they had apparently been investigated by the police and been verified. About how Sonia had gone on national television to talk about it and to reveal it to the world. About how she had finished by saying that she felt that Ash deserved the chance to reunite the world that he had divided through his work, to reunite the Pokémon and humans. And how her final act had been to tell him to strip back the mystery of his leadership by becoming more open, and how she had revealed his name to the world.

"It was an… interesting reaction." Oak said. "I think Gary took it badly."

"The news, or that you knew?" Ash asked, his voice completely calm.

"The latter probably." Oak said before hesitating. "Ash… you seem very calm given that you just discovered that your biggest secret is out."

Ash turned and smiled at Oak. "You never understood why my name is kept secret." He said. "It was never because I cared about it. It was because I didn't want to uproot the worlds of those I left behind. Imagine how hard it would have been for them if I had come back and announced who I was to them? Remember, when I came back I had a job to do, otherwise I may not have returned. I had a good life in the Wilds." Ash chuckled slightly. "If Sonia thinks that will destabilize me, she is very wrong. Although I do apologize to you for not telling you that I would be watching her after you tried to warn me."

"But what about everything else?" Oak asked. "Particularly the rift between humans and Pokémon?"

"I didn't create that." Ash said quietly. "She did. And I know how. I will however fix it. Sonia has finally overreached herself."

"What about public opinion?"

"I have had lows there before." Ash said. "And while many will believe the claims, I will have a fair bit of time. There is the Hoenn League which will distract people as well. I will use Cynthia to make sure that the police investigate them thoroughly to placate the public. That will give me the time I need to fix this." He held out Dragonite's Pokéball. "Dragonite should make a full recovery. He is well on the way now."

As Ash recalled Dragonite Oak asked a final question. "Does this mean that Delia will be able to move home?"

Ash froze for an instant, before turning away. "I'm afraid not."

"Why not?" Oak asked.

"Because Sonia has kidnapped her." Ash said, his usually calm voice laced with anger. "I will be sending the scouts out as soon as possible to track her down." Ash turned to see Oak frozen. "I am sorry Professor. I have done everything I can to protect her, but Sonia took me by surprise. But I assure you, she will regret what she has done."

Ash handed Dragonite's Pokéball back to Oak and strode to the door. He opened it and held it open for the researcher before stepping out himself. In the room in front of him sat each of the people that he had travelled with. Misty was perched on the edge of Gary's chair with the Kanto Researcher staring at Ash. On the floor nearby sat Dawn and May, while Max, Brock and Drew were all wedged into a sofa. An empty chair awaited Oak across the room. Ash smiled slightly underneath his hat before reaching up and removing it, holding it behind his back as he leaned against the door frame.

"Well this isn't quite how I had envisioned this going. But Professor Oak has explained how you all know who I am." Ash said drily. "I am sure that you all have questions. So who will be first? I'll answer whatever I can."

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Zane Zito looked up from behind his desk in surprise.

"Come on in." He called. The door opened and two young trainers that he recognized walked in. Zane started in surprise before rising from his chair to greet them.

"Sam Fernandez and Mellanie Rigger. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Sam smiled as he took the proffered hand. "I want to do an interview with you."

"I see." Zane said, ably hiding his surprise. "May I enquire as to what changed your mind?"

"Changed my mind?" Sam asked as Zane shook hands with Mellanie.

"Last time you had an interview with me you had to be persuaded to appear." Zane said. "You are almost elusive as Miss Rigger here, somebody who has still only done one interview.

"It is simple." Sam said. "I have something that you will want to talk about, and I feel that it needs to be discussed."

"If you want to discuss Champion…" Zane started but Sam cut across him.

"No, that isn't what this is about. I assume you haven't heard about it yet?"

"About what?" Zane asked, momentarily flummoxed.

"Sam has decided to go and get himself humiliated." Mellanie said quietly. Sam turned to glare at his friend.

"Hey, I can win this." He turned back to Zane. "I will be battling Lance Waturu for the Kanto title after the Hoenn League."

Zane gestured to the chairs in front of his desk as he turned and slowly walked back around, giving himself time to process the news. Sam was right, such a battle would be a huge news story, particularly at such short notice. Normally he would have to make a huge offer to somebody to entice them into an interview in such a situation but Sam seemed to be very willing. As Zane sat down he focused on Sam.

"You are battling the Dragon Master?"

"Yes." Sam said.

"And you want to be public in your build-up?"

"Yes." Sam said. "If I win I will be the leader of Kanto. I do not want to be like Champion…"

"Like Ash Ketchum." Zane interjected. "I believe you know that is his name?" He then glanced at Mellanie. "Although I suspect that you knew a long time ago, didn't you? You admitted to being trained by him Mellanie. And Sam, although you never confirmed it, you as good as did."

"Yes, well." Sam said. "We both knew who he is. But to us, in public he is Champion."

"And you don't want to be as distant as him?" Zane asked. Sam shook his head.

"It isn't really me." He said. "I'm can't pull off that distance comfortably. I befriend people I meet."

"Fair enough." Zane said. "What kind of interview were you thinking?"

"One on one." Sam said. "Not massive, but not as short as Mel's after Johto."

"And I assume you have a price for this?" Zane asked.

Sam grinned. "Not financial, don't worry. I have enough money from tournaments."

"What then?" Zane asked.

"You have to use this story to make a lot of noise." Sam said. "Make the public focus on both this fight and the Hoenn League."

"The Hoenn League?" Zane asked to stall as his mind raced.

"We are heading there next." Sam said. "It starts in two days and is a good chance for me to train while in a battle environment."

"Fair enough." Zane said. "And would this desire to suddenly occupy the public's attention have anything to do with the recent story about Ash?"

Sam smiled. "Of course it does. Off record?" Zane nodded. "We know him well enough to know that he has done nothing wrong. Give him enough time and he will prove it. This distraction will buy him two weeks, one week for the Hoenn League and one week for the battle between Lance and myself. If I can win that media fallout will get even bigger. Champion will be able to use that time to prove that he is innocent."

Zane nodded slowly. "Makes sense. I'll not ask what he has done to buy such loyalty from you." Zane drummed his fingers on the desk-top. "But I'm afraid I don't think I will accept your offer."

"What?" Sam asked in shock. "You're kidding right?"

"No." Zane said. "Because whilst I'm sure that you think this is an offer I can't refuse, I just about can. Whereas I know if you're coming to me, you are getting desperate."

"What else do you want then?" Sam asked.

"An interview with Mellanie as well." Zane said instantly. "It can be at the same time as you if you like, but I want a chance to fully discuss where she wants to progress her career, along with her views on the Pokémon Master, now he has been exposed. An interview without the blocks that I had in the last one."

"I…" Sam said, stalling. Mellanie leaned forwards, cutting over him.

"No." She said. "I'll do another interview, but not like that."

"What are you permitting then?" Zane asked.

"Nothing on Champion." Mellanie said. "I'm happy to discuss anything else."

Zane considered it for a long moment before nodding. "I assume the same will apply to you Sam?"

"Yes." He said. "Nothing on Champion."

"Very well." Zane said. "I am heading to Hoenn tomorrow for the Ever Grande Conference. We can record these interviews tonight, but I may have follow up questions whilst the league runs. Assuming you are willing to assist me in battle analysis during the tournament on camera, we have a deal. Is that agreeable?"

Sam and Mellanie exchanged a glance before nodding.

"Yes." They chorused.

* * *

"Anybody?" Ash said, looking around. "Well if there aren't any questions, I'll be going."

"No!" Came a strangled half-shout from Misty. The corners of Ash's mouth flicked up for an instant before his face became expressionless again.

"Ash…" May said quietly, before Dawn burst out.

"Fine, I'll ask. Ash, where have you been?"

"Where have I been?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. It's been nearly thirteen years!" Dawn said, before blushing furiously as she realised that the Pokémon Master was fully focused on her. She shrank back slightly on the floor.

Ash looked around at his stunned former friends, all of whom were fixated on him. Many of them still seemed to be in shock, despite him having been stood in front of them for a good few minutes. Yet Dawn was the one who seemed to have taken it in her stride the most.

"It is a long story, and one that I don't share." Ash said quietly. "But suffice it to say, it has been an incredible adventure."

"Pikachu told us…" Brock stuttered out and Ash smiled.

"He told you that I was dead. He told me that as well when he came back."

"Pikachu came…" This time it was Misty who was struggling to get words out.

"Yes." Ash said. "Professor Oak brought him and my mother to visit my home and he chose to stay. He has become much, much stronger now than he ever was before."

"Ash?" Brock asked, gaining in confidence. Ash turned and focused on the Pokémon Doctor. "Why did he leave you?"

Ash took a deep breath. "It was because he felt that the training we were going through was changing me."

Ash closed his eyes for a moment and a memory rose, the image of Pikachu approaching him, disturbing his meditation on the Day of Departure all those years before. That had been the day that his childhood had died and Ash had been fully introduced to the harsh realities of the world. A fifteen year-old boy, crippled emotionally by his best friend abandoning him.

"He had found it extremely difficult and knew that it was only going to get harder." Ash continued. "Instead of enduring and cracking eventually, Pikachu wanted to leave while he still had good memories. It is something that he regretted for a long time."

Ash looked around and his eyes settled on Misty as he kept speaking.

"However, he has come back and fully committed to training. He has improved greatly, to the point where he fought Charizard last year and nearly flattened my home."

"Your home?" May croaked.

Ash permitted himself a small smile. "Mystery Island."

Gary sat bolt upright. "Wait, you live on…"

"Yes." Ash said simply.

"How?" Gary asked.

"Well I have a house." Ash said drily. "It is actually quite large, there are sometimes quite a few students who live with me."

"Not that." Gary said, his curiosity overtaking his other emotions. "How do you get onto it?"

Ash held out a hand and a small wave of force flowed through the room, pushing everybody into their chairs. Misty rocked back on the arm of the chair but kept her balance, while Dawn and May slid back slightly on the floor.

"That is how." Ah said quietly.

"What was that?" Brock asked.

"That I won't tell you."

"So there are still to be secrets?" Drew asked. Ash's attention snapped onto the green haired coordinator. "You think you can walk out of everybody's life all that time ago and just waltz back in, hiding things and pretending that nothing…"

"Enough." Ash said, his voice calm and level. The authority in the tone caused Drew to immediately stop talking as Ash took a step away from the doorframe. "For twelve years I have had very few friends." Ash said. His friends looked around as they felt a presence of power build in the room as Ash took another step forwards.

"I separated myself from human society, devoting my life to my Pokémon. Before I became Pokémon Master I met very few humans and befriended even fewer. Even those who knew me did not know my real name. They were merely passing acquaintances. When I came back I kept myself separate because I knew that to return to your lives would cause upheaval. I let myself stay alone so that you could remain happy. I watched all of you, trying to protect you from anything that could hurt you."

Ash took another step forwards, his presence completely filling the room.

"I did all that for you, and you never knew it." Ash said softly. "So you have no right to question me like that Drew."

Ash turned away and headed for the door that led towards the outside.

"Where are you going?" Brock asked, his voice panicked.

"Unfortunately, I have a nation to lead, and a crisis to resolve." Ash said, not turning around. "While I would love to spend time discussing the past here, I am afraid that I cannot."

"Ash, don't go." The voice was quiet, but it made Ash stop. He turned around to see May stood there, tears glistening in her eyes. "Please." She whispered.

"I have to." Ash said, his voice calm. "But I will make the effort to reconnect with each of you. I have spent years alone in a self-enforced exile. Now my identity has been dragged out, I will make the effort. But I do unfortunately have to go."

Ash turned and headed out the door, shutting it firmly behind him. As the noise of the front door opening and shutting sounded through the laboratory, Dawn rounded on Drew.

"You unbelievable idiot!" She half-shouted.

"What?" Drew asked.

"You just drove away our oldest friend." Dawn snapped. "Do you know how long we have waited for him?"

"I…" Drew started, but Dawn's typical bubbly energy was turned into righteous fury.

"He has been out of our lives for _thirteen years."_ Dawn raged. "For thirteen years we have waited over our friend! And the _one_ chance we get, our _one_ way to get him back and you drive him away?!"

"Dawn…" May said tiredly. "That's enough."

"No." Dawn said, turning around. Her voice was calmer now, but she clearly still wasn't happy. "No it isn't. Drew, whatever your problem with Ash is, you had best get over it. Because if he ever tries to talk to me, I for one will not let him go again."

Dawn turned and strode away further into the laboratory.

"Whatever." Drew said, before rising from his spot on the sofa and exiting as well, leaving an uneasy quiet behind him.

"Do you think he will try to talk to us again?" Misty asked quietly.

"I'm not sure." Gary said, putting an arm around Misty. "But I hope so."

"He will." Oak said. All eyes shifted onto him. "Ash never breaks his word. He said he will, therefore he will. It might not be any time soon, but it will happen."

"But he just left…" May said, her voice very quiet. "Will he come back?"

Oak chuckled. "He did the same thing to me when I found out who he was."

"He did?" Brock asked.

"Yes." Oak said. "When I found out I was at Indigo Plateau. He left me in his office while he went to talk to Cynthia before he came and took me to his house. That gap actually helped me come to terms with who he was."

"What do you mean?" Max asked, speaking up for the first time.

"That conversation was difficult because you were all still coming to terms with who he is." Oak said. "But trust me, parts of the old Ash are still in there. He is not as open as he was years ago, but given enough time he will open up. But you need to be able to accept that. It takes time to get used to the Ash you used to know being so powerful."

"So you think he will contact us again?" Brock asked, looking for confirmation.

"I'm sure of it." Oak said. "Most likely he'll do it when we are in smaller groups. Remember, that was probably not easy for him either."

"Could have fooled me." Gary said.

"He's been fooling people for five years." Oak said. "He isn't going to stop any time soon."

Suddenly Max snorted with laughter. All eyes turned to him.

"What's so funny?" May asked her younger brother.

"I've just realised something." Max said. "Ash left because of a crushing defeat to Tobias in the Sinnoh League right?"

"Yeah?" Misty said. "He wasn't the same when he came back. Even after all this time, I remember that."

"I'd say he got revenge in the Clash of Legends." Max said, fighting to keep a straight face.

There was a long moment as the Braniac's words sunk in. And then laughter started to break out, cutting through the tension in the room.

"You know." Brock said as the laughter subsided. "Even though we haven't known who he is, we all have memories with Ash from the last few years."

"We invited him to our wedding and didn't even know about it." Misty said to Gary who chuckled again.

"And you fought him Red." Gary said. "I'd say he's definitely earned the Cascade Badge this time."

Laughter broke out once again.

"What do we do now then?" Brock asked Oak.

"He'll come to you when he's ready." Oak said. "There is nothing more you can do, but live your lives." He smiled slightly. "And plan a wedding. Didn't you say that was the original reason why you were all here?"

* * *

Ash reappeared just outside his house on Mystery Island. He stepped through the door and looked around. The house felt empty as he strode through it, arriving at the back. He took the Pokéballs off his belt and released them, allowing his Pokémon out onto the back lawn. As they spread out to stretch and relax, Ash turned to see Espeon padding towards him, Pikachu by his side.

"Sam, Mellanie and Harrison aren't here." Ash said. It wasn't a question but Espeon nodded regardless. "Where are they?"

" _Sam and Mellanie are out putting a plan into action. When they left, Harrison decided to leave Mystery Island as it would make the island have no value."_

Ash nodded slowly. "Smart from Harrison. What is Sam and Mellanie's plan?"

" _Sam is going to challenge Lance for the Kanto title."_

"Right." Ash said, thinking. "Let me guess, he is doing it because he can use it to kick up a media storm? It would stop the fallout from Sonia's move hurting me too much? A high-profile fight like that would definitely work."

" _Correct."_ Espeon said.

"Then I assume he'll be going to Zane Zito as well?" Ash asked.

Espeon shook her head in mild disbelief. " _Again, correct. You really do know him well."_

"Indeed." Ash said. "Very well, in that case he will buy me some time."

" _Will it work?"_ Espeon asked.

" _I told you it would."_ Pikachu said. " _Don't you believe me?"_

Ash smiled. "Pikachu is right Espeon. You should trust him when it comes to humans, he knows us better than you."

Espeon flicked her tail in annoyance but didn't say anything. Ash stepped out of the back doors, onto the lawn and looked out at his Pokémon.

" _What next?"_ Espeon asked.

"We need to strike back." Ash said quietly. "Sonia has done a great deal of damage to my public image, but it is reparable. But we do need to strike back fast."

" _How?"_ Pikachu asked.

Ash called out to Alakazam who floated towards him. "This is how." He turned to the Psi Pokémon. "Take the scouts out. Search areas in the Wilds near to the regions. Find my mother and then come and get me."

" _Do you desire us to endeavour to retrieve her?"_ Alakazam asked. Ash shook his head.

"No. When we go it will be with the entire team. Unless Sonia tries to move her, do not attempt to fight. When you find her, come and get us and we will rescue her."

" _I understand."_

"This will not be easy." Ash warned. "The Pokémon in the Wilds are mostly turned against us. Mum will be somewhere in the territory of a Pokémon hostile to us."

" _You believe that she will be located in an expanse of territory bordering the regions?"_

"Yes." Ash said. "Sonia would not take her too far, there is no guarantee she could back to her quickly then. Find her fast."

Alakazam bowed and tapped his spoons together. Ninetales appeared behind him, alongside Beautifly. Ninetales looked at Alakazam before nodding and scratching at her glistening coat. She nodded to Ash before turning and padding away, following Alakazam as he moved away from the rest of the Pokémon. As they went, Espeon rubbed against Ash's leg.

" _What will you do now?"_

"I will stay here tonight but we will go to Indigo Plateau tomorrow." Ash said. "We need to speak to Cynthia."

" _Did you know that Sonia would reveal your name?"_ Pikachu asked.

Ash shook his head. "No. But it is not a disaster." He smiled slightly. "I met some friends of yours as well."

" _Oh?"_

"I was uninformed when I returned to Pallet Town to check up on Dragonite." Ash said. "It turns out that my old friends were still there. And they knew who I was."

" _How did that go?"_ Espeon asked excitedly.

"Probably not as you wish it did." Ash said. "I spoke to them for a short while, but I needed to get back here."

Espeon looked at him with some disappointment in her eyes, but Pikachu was the next to speak.

" _What happened Ash?"_

Ash glanced down at his first Pokémon and smiled ruefully. "I still don't understand how you do that. Well suffice it to say, it was awkward. And Drew was not exactly thrilled with seeing me."

" _What does that mean?"_ Espeon asked.

"He accused me of abandoning people." Ash said quietly. "He is not entirely wrong, but I was not in the mood for it."

" _What did you do?"_ Espeon asked.

"Nothing!" Ash protested. "I just showed that I have learned a stricter side in the years I have been gone." He held up a hand to stall any more talking. "Everybody else didn't know what to say, but I told them I would reunite with them properly eventually."

" _Did you mean it?"_ Espeon asked.

"Of course. I don't lie." Ash said, before turning away. "Anyway, enough of this. What happened, happened. It is time for dinner, then it is time to train. When this fight comes, I do not intend to lose."

* * *

Mellanie and Sam at on opposite ends of a sofa with Zane in an armchair opposite them. Mellanie was wearing her trademark plain ensemble, close fitting dark trousers and a plain tank top. Her jacket was folded over the edge of the sofa. Sam was a little more adventurous, wearing brilliant white trousers and a dark formal shirt with the top two buttons undone. The sleeves were rolled up and a gold cravat was tucked under the shirt. Zane, dressed in his standard suit leaned forwards.

"We'll start with you Sam." He said. "You've decided to challenge Lance for the Kanto title. What spurred this move?"

"I felt the time was right." Sam said. "I have been being trained by Lance for a while after I beat most of his Elite Four in an attempt. And I feel like I am both ready for the role and capable of beating him."

"The battle is due to be fought shortly after the Hoenn League." Zane said. "How will you be preparing for it?"

"I'll be in Hoenn." Sam said. "Aside from the chance to practice against some powerful trainers around the league, I will also be able to get closer to a regional league."

"The Kanto League is next, just over two months from now." Zane said. "If you did defeat Lance would you be ready to run it?"

Sam chuckled. "Trust me, if I had to single-handedly run a league I would never be ready. Lance obviously orchestrates a lot of the work that surrounds the league and it would change somewhat to reflect my input, but the league would run smoothly. The Kanto title has passed on before and I'm sure it'll pass on from me eventually."

"You were in attendance when you saw Lance battle against Mellanie." Zane said, casting a warm look in the direction of Mellanie who was curled into her corner of the sofa in contrast to Sam's confident stance. "Did you see any weaknesses you could exploit?"

Sam glanced at Mellanie who gave him a small encouraging smile. They had spoken at length about the stance that Sam would have to take in the interview in order to create the kind of media stir that they were looking for. Arrogance was what was required.

"Of course." Sam said. "Lance, while a powerful trainer, utilises an outdated battling style. There are a host of weaknesses that I could exploit when we fight."

"Wow." Zane said, letting the surprise into his voice. "You clearly believe you could beat him. Where does this confidence come from?"

"As I said, Lance has a lot of weaknesses." Sam said. "When you watch us fight you'll see me exploit them."

Zane nodded thoughtfully. "Fair enough. And if pressed, would you say you are the favourite for this fight?"

"Without a doubt." Sam said instantly.

"Strong favourite?"

"Perhaps not that far." Sam said. "But I would definitely say that I am the favourite; I know more about Lance than he knows about me and have a counter to most of his moves."

"What about you Mellanie?" Zane said. "You've known Sam for years and you've battled against Lance recently. Who would you say is favourite?"

Mellanie considered it for a moment. "Battling Lance was an interesting experience. Yes we drew, but the Pokémon I used were not necessarily the most suited to the type of battle. Sam has the capacity to defeat Lance if he fights as he is capable. So yes, I'd say Sam is the favourite."

"So young, yet so confident." Zane said with a warm smile. "I hope Lance knows what's coming for him. If you win Sam, do you have any plans for the Kanto Region?"

"Not immediately." Sam said. "But I am young and capable of learning and strengthening further as a trainer, I intend to be Kanto's leader for a long time. I'm sure you will see some changes eventually."

"If you were to win, you would surely become one of the most eligible young men in Kanto?" Zane asked. "A powerful trainer, a huge public figure, you'd be fairly well off with your role. Any chance of you revealing a relationship any time soon?"

Sam laughed, a rich sound that filled the studio. "I travel far too much at the moment Zane. I've gone out a few times with some girls but nothing serious. Mostly they just want to show off that they have managed to snag a regional league winner for an evening. And I like the semblance of normality that those evenings entail. So no, I'm not in a relationship."

"Young, single and fearless." Zane said. "Quite a fearsome combination. I fear for Kanto if you win." He turned to Mellanie. "Now what about you? Aside from your exhibition battle with Lance you have remained mostly out of the public spotlight since you broke the consecutive wins record in Johto two months ago. What are your plans for the future? Any challenge to a major league coming up? Perhaps taking Lance's second title away from him?"

"No." Mellanie said, her voice quieter than Sam's. At a glance it was obvious that she did not have her friend's confidence in the interview. "I want to keep improving as a trainer before I settle down in any single region. However, I have considered entering the World League when it starts in five months."

"Really?" Zane asked. "Tell us more."

"Well I know I am one of the strongest young trainers around." Mellanie said. "And while I have been dominant in Johto, the World League is a step up. I am eligible as a Johto winner, so I figured it might be a good chance for me to really test how good I am against some of the best."

"And the Pokémon Master enters that league in the later rounds." Zane said. "Do you think you would have a chance against somebody of that level of power?"

Mellanie shook her head. "Nobody has ever defeated one of his Pokémon in the World League. I do not believe that I would be able to do so either."

"Even though you've been trained by him?" Zane pressed, ignoring the look Mellanie cast at him. "Surely you must know his weaknesses."

Mellanie leaned forwards. "He does not have any. Not in battling. So no, there is little that I could exploit."

"But working alongside Champion you must have some idea of the other top trainers in the world." Zane pressed. "Do any of them scare you?"

"Nobody scares me." Mellanie said matter of factly, in a tone of voice that she wanted the line of questioning to stop.

"Fair enough." Zane said. "Now Mellanie, are you going to be going to Hoenn with Sam?"

"Yes." Mellanie said, pausing slightly before she spoke again. "Somebody has to help him stay focused on his training."

Zane laughed as Sam threw a glare at Mellanie.

"Gee, thanks Mel." He said. "You know, I'm pretty good at staying focused."

"I'm sure." Mellanie said sweetly.

"Hey, I am!" Sam protested before turning to Zane. "I am!"

"Of course Sam." Zane said with a grin. "So Mellanie, how do you keep him focused?"

"Oh that's easy." Mellanie said. "If I can beat him, he isn't focused enough."

"So you are both at a similar standard?" Zane asked.

"Different styles, but yes." Mellanie answered.

"Interesting that you think you are favourite then Sam." Zane said. "Since Mellanie only drew with Lance. And he didn't use his Dragonite in that battle."

"Yes but I studied him in that fight." Sam said. "I can exploit weaknesses that Mel exposed."

"Well good luck." Zane said. "Now Mellanie, we've discussed Sam's private life. What about you, any boys in the last couple of months?"

"Nope." Mellanie said. "I don't even get approached like Sam does."

"Really?" Zane asked. "That seems surprising. What do you do to scare them off?"

"I guess I'm just scarier than Sam." Mellanie said with a perfectly straight face. Zane roared with laughter as Sam glared at Mellanie again.

"Yes, I'm sure that is it." Sam said sarcastically.

"Now Sam, don't be jealous." Zane said. "I'm sure to the right people you are just as scary."

Sam threw his arms up, growling an unintelligible retort that made Zane grin again.

"Finally, let's cover the Hoenn League." Zane said. "I'm sure you'd rather it wasn't in the way Sam as you'd probably want to fight Lance sooner?"

"Nah, I'm happy to wait a little e while." Sam said. "It is only an extra week and it gives me a chance to fine-tune my team, reading for a big fight."

"Anybody in the Hoenn League you want to watch?" Zane asked.

"Not really." Sam said. "I don't really follow Hoenn as closely as I do Kanto and Johto. I'm sure that there are some great trainers and I look forward to the chance to practice against them, but none that I really know well."

"What about you Mellanie?" Zane asked.

"Similar really." Mellanie said. "I don't really know any of the competitors but I'm sure we can find some good trainers to practice against. It would be nice to have a tough match, I don't get many outside the Johto League."

"Too easy for you?" Zane asked.

"I wouldn't go that far." Mellanie said. "But if I do end up competing in the World League, it will be at a level above what I am used to. I could use the practice if I'm to be ready for the challenge."

"Well good luck if you do compete." Zane said. "And I think that is nearly all we have time for. Just a final couple of questions for you Sam. At just fifteen you would be the youngest leader of Kanto ever. Does that bother you?"

"No." Sam said. "If you are capable of a role, your age is irrelevant."

"And you would be set up for the potential to be the youngest Pokémon Master in history, given that the youngest to take the role was twenty six. Eleven years to target the top job?"

Sam smiled. "I have no intention of attempting to be the Pokémon Master."

Zane nodded. "Thank you both for coming on. It has been a pleasure chatting to you."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well that was fun. Also the longest chapter thus far in this story (Including the Lost Master, it really was a monster chapter). Hence why it took two weeks. Probably not surprising given what had to happen in it.**

 **I am aware that this is probably the biggest appearance of Sam and Mellanie since they first burst onto the scene some 325,000 words ago (Yes, the combined lengths of these two stories is actually that long. Should anybody want a point of reference, the entire Harry Potter series is 1,084,170 words long. I've still got some way to go to beat that, but everybody should have a goal in life right?) This theme will be continued for the next few chapters as they have a key part to play in the next phase of the story. On the note of those chapters, they won't be as long as this one. This was a one-off which I did consider splitting across two chapters but I decided that I wanted to get it all out in one as I wanted to get everything pre-Hoenn out. So I hope you enjoyed the double chapter!**

 **Anyway, expect there to be an update next Friday and after that I will see if I can get one more out before Christmas. They'll be returning to the usual, slightly sane lengths. As always, feel free to keep shouting what you did and didn't like. I don't improve as a writer unless I get feedback so...**

 **Till next time,**

 **Iama2p**


	22. Chapter 22

Ash stepped into the administration block at Indigo Plateau, ignoring the receptionist behind the desk. He strode across the room, entering the elevator which carried him up to his office. He walked in, removing his hat and sat behind his desk, waiting. A few minutes later the door swung open and Cynthia walked in.

"Ash." She said, remaining standing. Ash rose to greet her.

"Cynthia." He said. "Please, take a seat."

Cynthia did so, before looking around. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Sorry?"

"I was the one who told you that Sonia could be trusted. That you should bring her in as a student. It was my mistake."

"I'm afraid not." Ash said. "I took your opinion on board, but ultimately it was my decision. She fooled me as well, as well as all of my Pokémon. That is more the most worrying aspect of this – I have no idea how she managed it."

"Where is she now?" Cynthia asked.

"I assume somewhere in police custody." Ash answered. "Where precisely, I do not know."

"I see." Cynthia said, before hesitating. Ash didn't miss it, but waited another moment before talking.

"Ask." He said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Ask." Ash said again. "Whatever question is burning inside you, ask it. You can ask me anything, you should know that by now Cynthia."

Cynthia took a deep breath. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Ash asked.

"Is what Sonia said true?" Cynthia asked. "I know you knew about the dangers of fighting Tobias before you did, but the other things? Have you caused upheaval in the Wilds? And the man who she said was complaining about you, I remember him. What happened to him?"

Ash leaned back in his chair, gazing at Cynthia with an infuriatingly calm expression on his face.

"Do you really think that I could do any of those things?"

"I…" Cynthia said, faltering. She didn't think Ash was capable of the things he had been accused of, but despite the closeness of their respective roles in the Pokémon League, she still didn't know that much about him. "I… I don't think so."

Ash raised an eyebrow. Cynthia drew back slightly. She had the impression that Ash was slightly displeased with her answer.

"Some are true, some are not." Ash said. "I did once cause significant upheaval in the Wilds."

"You did?" Cynthia asked in surprise.

"Yes." Ash said. "It is a long story."

"Is it one that you will share?"

Ash smiled slightly. "Why not. It might help to dissuade some of your fears." He leaned back in his chair slightly. "You remember Gliscor?"

"Yes." Cynthia said. "A very powerful Pokémon, scared Lance's Dragonite."

Ash chuckled. "Yes. He is what I have frequently termed a 'region Pokémon'. He is dominant over a region of wild Pokémon. There are many like him, typically the strongest Pokémon in the area."

"Is that why you asked him for permission?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes. To go into one of these Pokémon's territory, particularly so far from human habitation, getting permission is a good idea."

"Do they often give it easily?"

Ash chuckled. "Typically no."

"Then how did you get it?"

"I earned loyalty from each of the Region Pokémon." Ash said. "The only way they know how. I beat each of them in a fight."

"You did?" Cynthia asked.

"Sometimes my Pokémon, sometimes myself." Ash said. "And no, I won't say how I was able to defeat them."

"Is that what caused the upheaval?"

"Yes." Ash said. "It brought me into direct conflict with one of the most powerful non-legendary Pokémon in the world. We have never met, but forcing so many Pokémon to switch their allegiance to me caused significant upheaval."

"So Sonia is right?" Cynthia asked. "You have caused problems out there."

"No." Ash said. "I finished beating each of them more than eight years ago."

Cynthia opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. She shut it, tried again but still nothing came out. Ash watched her an amused expression on his face as she tried to get something out. Eventually Cynthia was able to take a big breath and talk again.

"So she is lying? They are stable?"

"Still no." Ash said. "They are switching their allegiance back. I have recently had it confirmed that the switch is the work of Sonia."

"How?" Cynthia asked excitedly.

"She attacked Mystery Island." Ash said, his expression calm and his voice emotionless. "The attack was spearheaded by the Pokémon I took the loyalties from. Sonia was there as well. They were able to kidnap my mother."

Silence fell once again as Cynthia processed this new information. This was the first time that she had ever heard of Ash being beaten at anything.

"I'm so sorry." Cynthia said. "I can't imagine how…"

"I will get her back." Ash said. "The attack reflected how Sonia is struggling against me. I am harder to beat than she realised."

"Still…" Cynthia said before something else occurred to her. "Is that why you fell out of contact?"

"Yes." Ash said. "The attack was ferocious and caused the island to lose its links to the mainland. They have since been re-established."

Cynthia nodded. "What about the man who was criticising you?"

"He vanished." Ash said. "We were never able to track him down. I am guessing that this was the work of Sonia as well, but I have no evidence."

"Right." Cynthia said. "But it wasn't you?"

"No." Ash said. "Now, are you happier?"

"I guess."

"Good, because I have a job for you. These allegations could be very damaging, not just to my reputation but to the image of the Pokémon League. I need you to assist in investigating them."

"I… Okay." Cynthia said. "How?"

"Go to the police." Ash said. "You are not me, and you are the main face of the League. You should be able to get a look at the evidence."

"And you want me to report back to you?" Cynthia asked.

"No." Ash said. "I want you to ensure the investigation is properly carried out to its conclusion. The evidence will exonerate me."

"Then why hasn't it already?"

"That I'm not sure about." Ash said. "I will be investigating that myself. However, you cannot report to me in the interim."

"Why?" Cynthia asked. "You're the Pokémon Master."

"And if I cannot find a way to ensure that I am found innocent, the job returns to my predecessor." Ash said. "You."

Cynthia didn't say anything. She hadn't even considered what the result would be if Ash were to be stripped of his title, not even thinking that it would be possible. Yet if he was, she would get the top job back. She had to admit, it was something she knew she would find hard to be upset about.

"And if that transition is to happen smoothly, you must be independent from me." Ash said. "The world needs to be able to unite underneath you if it cannot unite beneath me."

"Do you think it is likely?" Cynthia asked.

"No." Ash said. "But I would be a fool if I didn't plan for all possible situations."

"Very well." Cynthia said. "I will go and liaise with the police."

"Good." Ash said. "This will be our last meeting until this is resolved Cynthia. I am afraid you cannot contact me as for how it will look to the Pokémon League. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Cynthia said. "Just one question. Who is the Pokémon that Sonia is using to turn others against you?"

"It is a Cleffa."

"You're kidding right?" Cynthia blurted out before she could stop herself. "A Cleffa?"

"Yes." Ash said simply.

"How?"

"That I'm not sure." Ash said. "There is a reason but it has been difficult to uncover. I will do so eventually."

The door behind Cynthia swung open and she rose from her seat. Ash came around his desk once more.

"Goodbye Cynthia." He said shaking her hand. "Hopefully I will see you again soon."

* * *

"We'll see you soon?" Misty asked. Dawn shrugged as she leaned on the doorframe from the outside. She was saying goodbye to Misty and Gary as she departed Pallet Town.

"I'm going to be in Hoenn for a while."

"But you'll be back for the wedding?" Misty pressed. Dawn laughed.

"No need to worry." She said. "I'm only going to be in Hoenn for a week or so, then I'll be back in Kanto collecting ribbons ahead of the Grand Festival. I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

"And Ash." Gary said quietly.

Dawn didn't say anything just met Gary's eye with a slightly sad expression on her face. She had clashed again with Drew the night before and this time May hadn't bothered to intervene. The result had been Dawn storming off to spend the night somewhere that "I don't have to share with scum" was the way she had phrased it. She had set her tent up in the far reaches of the ranch, although she hadn't slept well. Dawn was convinced that she had been being watched by something, but when she had checked she hadn't been able to find anything.

"At least I'll be away from Drew." Dawn said, more brightly. "Probably a good thing for everybody that."

Gary chuckled. "It's been a long time since somebody shouted at him like that."

"He deserved it." Dawn said angrily. "Just because Ash has been gone for so long doesn't mean…"

"Dawn, you're preaching to the converted." Misty said, making a calming motion with her hands. "What?" She asked, rounding on Gary as he sniggered next to her.

"It's just funny to watch you calming somebody else down Red." Gary said. "Usually it is us doing it to you!"

Despite herself Misty smiled. "Well, I have mellowed somewhat…"

This time it was both Dawn and Gary that were laughing. Misty glared at them both before turning back into the laboratory. "Goodbye Dawn." She grumped as she stomped away. They watched her go, still laughing.

"What will you do if he contacts you?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know." Gary said honestly. "I mean… it has been so long, and he is so different… How do you talk to him after all that has happened?"

"I'm not sure." Dawn said, a determined look on her face. "But I'm not losing him again. Ash was my closest friend for a year and he helped me to become the coordinator I am today. I'll do whatever it takes to keep him next time."

Gary nodded as Dawn turned to head away. "You're right" he murmured. "But how do you find a way to relate to somebody so… different."

Gary shut the door and turned to head back into the laboratory. He saw Brock stick his head out of the kitchen.

"Dawn gone then?" he asked. Gary nodded. "Maybe Ash will come and see her now then."

"What do you mean?" Gary asked as he stepped into the kitchen past Brock.

"Your grandfather said that he would probably come to us alone next time." Brock said. "Maybe with Dawn leaving he's more likely to appear to her?"

"You make him sound like a ghost." Gary said quietly as he thought about what Brock said.

"He isn't one, but he may as well be. The Pokémon Master is as good as a ghost based off people who have met him."

"We all have." Misty said from across the room. "He seemed pretty solid."

"That's not what I meant." Brock said as he stirred a pot that was bubbling away on the cooker. "He appears in public so rarely. If it wasn't for his appearances at the World League most people wouldn't have seen him for years."

"He has a point." Gary said as he took a seat next to Misty.

"I know." Misty said heavily. "What happened to him? He used to be this kid who would throw himself at anything. He was the friendliest kid, even if he did like trashing bikes."

Brock smiled grimly. "Ask yourself Misty, what would happen to you if your Pokémon all left you?"

"But it was just Pikachu?" Misty said.

"Not quite." Gary said quietly. "Misty, which Pokémon has Champion used in battle that you recognized? How many of Ash's?"

"I…" Misty started before it sank in. "Oh."

"Yes." Gary said. "Either he is hiding his Pokémon or they all left him. Charizard stayed, we know that. But who else?"

Misty sat quietly as she thought about it. For Ash to have been abandoned by so many of his Pokémon would go a long way towards explaining his attitude.

"Anyway, May and Drew are planning on heading off as well." Gary said as he rose from his seat. "I'm gonna go and say bye to them."

As Gary exited, Brock turned to Misty.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"With Ash?" Misty asked. Brock nodded. "It's still sinking in I guess. I mean… I still can't believe he made it to the top."

Brock smiled. "It is hard to get your head around isn't it? The kid that you once loved, somehow managing to become to most powerful man in the world."

"Careful Brock." Misty said warningly, but with a smile on her face. "You shouldn't say things like that to somebody who's engaged."

Brock shrugged. "It's true though. You did once love Ash."

Misty didn't say anything as she gazed out at a wall, lost in her thoughts. After a couple of minutes stirring, Brock tried again.

"There must still be some of him in there." Brock said.

"I hope so." Misty said. "I really do."

She slid off the chair and moved away, vanishing through the door and leaving Brock alone with his thoughts.

* * *

" _Which friends do you think you will reach out to first?"_ Espeon asked.

Ash didn't answer for a moment. He was on a workout bench, in one of the smaller rooms of his house. He was pressing a bar above his head. Unusually the bar didn't have any weights on it, but that didn't mean it was easy. Espeon was using Psychic to apply resistance, making Ash work extremely hard. Ash had often commented on the resistance she was putting onto it but her response was always the same. If the roles were reversed he would challenge her as much as she challenged him. He couldn't deny it, but it meant that every time he started a workout he was pushed to his absolute limit.

"I'm not sure." Ash said eventually. "They are all going to be difficult conversations."

" _You need to do it before the wedding."_ Pikachu said. The little electric-type was sat next to Espeon, watching Ash workout.

"I know." Ash said. "That is going to be a… difficult day."

" _Why?"_ Espeon asked.

"Because there won't be any escaping them." Ash said quietly as he put the bar down and sat up, using a towel to wipe the sweat from his torso.

" _You still intend to hide?"_ Espeon asked.

"You misunderstand me." Ash said. "I haven't been friends with them for more than a decade now. It will be awkward with them. At the wedding if one of them tries to spend a long time talking to me there will be no escaping."

" _It won't be too bad."_ Pikachu said. " _I managed to settle in again."_

Ash smiled down at Pikachu. "I hope you are right." He said. "And I think I know who we could talk to first."

" _Who?"_ Espeon asked excitedly.

"Dawn." Ash said. "It would not be unusual for the Pokémon Master to go to the Hoenn League and she told me she would be there."

" _As will Sam and Mellanie."_ Espeon said. Ash nodded. He had watched the interview they had done with Zane and been impressed with the way that Sam had handled himself. Mellanie had been more nervous but the training that Sam had done with Lance had clearly turned him into a very balanced person. He had given a very good account of himself.

" _Will you try to see them?"_ Pikachu asked.

"Not unless I happen to come across them." Ash said. "I might talk to them briefly, but at the moment they are better off away from me."

" _Why?"_ Espeon asked.

"Because I have a feeling that Sonia has one last trick left." Ash said.

" _And?"_ Espeon asked. " _What are you worried about?"_

"It is simple." Ash said as he stood up and headed for the door, Espeon and Pikachu following him. "Sonia has managed to sow doubt about me in the eyes of the public. Until we know how, we assume that she can do it again. If there are any more allegations there is a danger that my position will become untenable."

" _Do you believe that?"_ Espeon asked. " _After everything you have done…"_

"People have short memories for the good things." Ash said quietly. "They focus on the next news story. And if there is too much then yes, it could happen. Mellanie and Sam are both in line for excellent careers, and they do not want to be too close to me at the moment."

Neither Pikachu nor Espeon knew what to say. That Ash could lose his position had never been something that either of them had considered. Ash turned to smile down at them.

"It doesn't matter. If we lose our position then we will go back to the life we had before. Now go and round up the usual team. After I've had a shower, we're heading to Hoenn."

* * *

Cynthia stepped into the police station in Jubilife City. It had been hard for her to decide where to go after Ash had given her the mission. Kanto and Johto were closer, but Cynthia knew that she had the best chance of success back in Sinnoh. Despite so long working at Indigo Plateau, Cynthia was still the reigning Champion of Sinnoh. She had last been in her native region four months previously for the Sinnoh League, but she had last been challenged the year before. It had been a tough battle but she had managed to win, Garchomp and Lucario being her final remaining Pokémon. Her influence was greatest in Sinnoh and having the regional champion check on such an important investigation would be unusual but not unheard of. It was her best route in without sounding like she was working for the Pokémon Master.

"Hello, can we help…" the Officer Jenny behind the front desk started before she realised who it was that had walked in. "Oh I'm sorry Champion Shirona."

Cynthia smiled warmly. "I need to speak with the head of the police force."

"Of course." Jenny said. "I'll call through now."

Jenny picked up a phone and started to speak into it. A few moments later she put it down again.

"Please go on through." Jenny said. "Do you need me to show you where to go?"

"No thank you." Cynthia said. "I know where I'm going."

Jenny nodded as Cynthia strode past her, heading deeper into the police station. The station in Jubilife City was the largest one in Sinnoh, reflecting the size of the city around it. It had been the logical place to site the headquarters of the Sinnoh police force when they had looked for a new headquarters nearly twenty years ago. She reached a door with a simple plaque above it, titling it as the office of the Chief of Police. Cynthia knocked.

"Come on in." A voice came.

Cynthia pushed the door open and walked into the office. There was an Officer Jenny behind the desk, but she was one of the oldest that Cynthia had ever met. She was approaching retirement age but had led the Sinnoh police force for nearly thirty years. Cynthia had worked with her in the past and the two of them respected each other.

"Cynthia!" Jenny said rising from her seat. "What a lovely surprise. It has been too long since you visited us."

Cynthia smiled. "And for that I can only apologise. My work with the Pokémon League not only keeps me busy, but keeps me out of Sinnoh a lot of the time."

"Which is a shame." Jenny said as she shook Cynthias hand and gestured to a seat before returning to her own. "Is this a social call?"

"I wish." Cynthia said. "However, this is Pokémon League business."

Jenny looked at Cynthia cannily. "What business does the Pokémon League have for us?"

"Less what business we have for you, more what you have for us." Cynthia said. "There is an ongoing investigation that I feel I need to take a closer interest in."

Jenny sighed. "I'm guessing this is the investigation into the activities of the Pokémon Master?"

Cynthia nodded.

"This is going to be difficult." Jenny said. "You work for the Pokémon Master. There could be a conflict of interest."

"There won't be." Cynthia said quietly.

"How can you be sure?" Jenny asked.

"Because for there to be a conflict, I would need to be answerable to Champion." Cynthia said. "In this regard, I am not."

Jenny seemed lost in thought for a moment before realisation broke over her face. "Of course. If he is found to be unfit for the role, you would be the one to take his place."

Cynthia looked at Jenny in amusement. "Is there a single law you don't know?"

"When you've been in the job as long as me… no." Jenny answered. "Is that what this is about? You want to be Pokémon Master again?"

"No." Cynthia said. "I think that Champion is doing a very good job. However given the importance of this investigation I feel I should take an active role. The truth must be uncovered."

"I understand." Jenny said. "However, we are not the ones conducting the investigation."

"You must be able to point me to whoever is?" Cynthia asked.

"I can." Jenny said. "But I want your word on something first. Regardless of the outcome, I want you to promise that you will complete the investigation honestly and whatever the result you will take the correct action."

"Correct action?" Cynthia asked.

"I know you are friends with the Pokémon Master." Jenny said. "And I suspect it was him that asked you to come and oversee the investigation. I will point you towards it if you promise not to let personal feelings cloud your judgement."

Cynthia nodded. "I promise. If the investigation turns up grounds to relieve the Pokémon Master, I will do the right thing and take his position once again."

Jenny smiled. "Good. The investigation is being handled by the Hoenn Police. If you head there, I will inform them that you want to assist."

Cynthia rose from her chair. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

She shook hands with Officer Jenny before turning and heading out of the door. With the Hoenn League underway Cynthia knew that the police would be busy. With any luck they would be happy to have her help.

* * *

Sam and Mellanie stepped out of the aircraft, following Zane down the steps. He had offered them a way to reach Hoenn, since he was flying anyway and they had agreed. It was an easy way to get there and they had promised to give him their input where possible throughout the tournament. As they reached the bottom, a league official stepped forwards, having clearly been waiting for the planes passengers to disembark.

"Welcome to Hoenn" the official said. "I would like to extend an invitation to you on the behalf of the Hoenn regional leader to attend a party this evening after the opening ceremony." The official glanced at a watch on his wrist before smiling wryly. "You have missed the opening ceremony but we have a car available to take you to the party."

"Wonderful." Zane said. "I would be happy to accept."

The official looked at him slightly awkwardly. "The invitation is not for you sir" he said. "It is for Miss Rigger and Mr Fernandez."

Sam burst out laughing at the affronted look on Zane's face.

"Thank you." He said. "We'd be honoured to accept. I assume Steven has organized accommodation for us as well?"

"Yes" the official said, fighting to keep a straight face. "Mr Stone is able to offer you accommodation."

"Then we'll head over." Sam said. "Can you drop us at our rooms first so we can get changed?"

"Of course."

Sam and Mellanie grabbed their bags and started to follow the official, leaving Zane looking after them, a grin breaking out across his face.

Less than an hour later Mellanie and Sam walked into a large room in one of the main buildings at the Pokémon League in Ever Grande City. They had both changed into formal attire suitable for a party hosted by a league champion. As they looked around, Steven strode across to greet them.

"Welcome to Hoenn" he said, arms wide open. "It is good to see you both again."

"Thanks for the invite." Sam said, smiling. Next to him Mellanie murmured something that sounded similar. "To what did we owe the pleasure?"

"Simple." Steven said. "There is a very good chance that you'll be champion of Kanto in a couple of weeks."

"And you want to make sure there'll be no problems." Sam said. "Do you honestly think I'll win?"

Steven smiled warmly. "Lance has withdrawn from helping Cynthia deal with the fallout of Sonia to train. That tells me he is nervous."

"So yes." Sam said, filling in the gap. Steven nodded before gesturing around.

"I host one of these around the Hoenn League, and frequently one at the end each year" he said. "It is filled with powerful people from around Hoenn. People worth you knowing."

"Very well." Sam said. "I'll go and mingle. Mel, you coming?"

"I guess." Mellanie said quietly. She knew that she didn't have Sam's confidence in situations like this.

"Actually I'd rather have a chance to talk to you myself Miss Rigger." Steven said.

"Me?" Mellanie said, surprise causing her to speak louder.

"Yes." Steven said. "You have created some stirs, even out here in Hoenn. I'd like to get to know you better."

"I… Okay." Mellanie said.

"Wonderful!" Steven said exuberantly. "Now, I really must go get some food. Want to come with me Miss Rigger?"

"Mellanie" said the girl, before nodding nervously. Sam watched the two of them go before turning and seeing a large businessman coming towards him. Putting a grin on his face, he stepped forwards to make small talk.

"You must be Sam Fernandez" the man boomed.

"I am." Sam said, shaking hands with the man. "Are you friends with Steven?"

"Colleagues my dear chap." The man said. "I worked with him at the Devon Corporation, back before he gave it up to focus on the Hoenn Region."

"Are you high up in the company?" Sam asked.

The man laughed once again. "I run the Kanto division. I'm only back in Hoenn because we have our annual meeting around the Hoenn League and I wanted to stay to watch. My daughter is an avid fan of battling and so we watch it every year."

"Really?" Sam said. "Are either of you battlers yourselves?"

"Not for a long time for me." The man said. "And my daughter isn't much for battling herself. She's far too caring about them." He laughed loudly again and Sam joined in. "When she got her first Pokémon six years ago she spoilt it rotten." He looked over his shoulder. "In fact, why don't I introduce the two of you? I'm sure she'd love to meet such a powerful trainer as yourself, particularly one her own age. So often powerful trainers are far older."

Sam found himself swept along by the man as he was steered towards a girl across the room. He just smiled to himself. If this was the way to ingratiate himself with somebody who obviously had a lot of influence in such a powerful corporation, he'd go and make friends with this man's daughter. It was the least he could do.

* * *

"I wanted to ask about your plans." Steven said to Mellanie as took a seat. Steven had a plate filled with bits of food from the buffet against a wall while Mellanie had taken only a few small things.

"What do you mean?" Mellanie asked.

"For the future." Steven said. "You told Zane that you wanted to compete in the World League. Is that true?"

"I didn't tell him that." Mellanie said quietly.

"You said…" Steven started before laughing. "You said you were considering it. Was that a lie?"

"No." Mellanie said. "I am considering it."

Steven laughed again. "I'm starting to see why Ash has taken you on as his prodigy."

"Oh?" Mellanie asked.

"You are clever and witty." Steven said. "And clearly a talented trainer. I wonder how far you'll go. And how good you are at the moment."

"I'm just working on improving now." Mellanie said.

"And so you should." Another voice caused the two of them to look up to see a blue-haired woman stood in front of them grinning. "Mellanie, it is great to see you."

"Dawn!" Mellanie said with more energy, rising to give the coordinator a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm also a guest of Steven." Dawn said. "Well to more precise, Wallace."

Dawn gestured across the room to where a man dressed in gaudy clothes stood in a conversation.

"Wallace and Steven are old friends and when Wallace heard I was coming to the tournament, he insisted I came to the party as well." Dawn explained.

"I…" Mellanie started, but Dawn cut straight across her.

"I'm here watching trainers, to see if there is anything I can learn from them." Dawn continued in a rush. "Obviously before I head back to Kanto for the contest circuit ahead of the wedding. Are you coming to the wedding?"

"I… don't know." Mellanie said, trying to get a word in edgeways.

"I'm sure they'll invite you." Dawn said. "You've known Misty and Gary for five years, I'm sure they want you there. Anyway, Steven be nice to Mellanie. She's a great trainer, don't be so pushy towards her."

"Pushy?" Steven asked.

"Yeah." Dawn said. "It is pretty obvious you are angling for something. No need to worry, I'm sure Mellanie will say yes."

"I…" Steven said, before looking at Mellanie. "Was it obvious?"

"That you want to battle me?" Mellanie said. "Yes."

Steven smiled good-naturedly. "Well?"

"No." Mellanie said simply.

"No?" Steven asked. "You don't want to fight me?"

"I will one day." Mellanie said. "But I'm in Hoenn to support Sam. Not to pick fights."

"That is a shame." Steven said.

"I guess there is a need to worry then." Dawn said jokingly. "Still, I'm sure that you can find good fights to fill in the empty day between the semis and the final."

"I hope so." Steven said. "We have a few, but nothing big yet. I wonder…" He was looking across the room at Sam who was laughing at something another party guest was saying. "Do you think Sam would be up for it?"

Mellanie shook her head. "Probably not. He's here to train." Something out the window behind Steven's shoulder caught her attention, causing her to stare over Steven's shoulder at it.

"Mellanie?" Dawn asked. The young trainer turned her attention back to her companions with a slight smile.

"I might have a battle you might be interested in." Mellanie said.

"Who?" Steven said excitedly.

"I can't say yet." Mellanie said. "I need to ask him. Excuse me."

She rose and turned to stride out of the room, leaving Steven and Dawn staring after her with confused expressions on their faces.

* * *

Charizard descended into Ever Grande City, the lights of the city at night illuminating the sky. Ash slipped off his Pokémons back, dropping to the ground and recalling Charizard. He looked around and smiled.

"Come on out Mellanie. You know you can't sneak up on me."

Mellanie stepped out from the shadows before coming closer and hugging Ash.

"I can try though." She said with a grin. Ash chuckled.

"Indeed you can. What can I do for you?"

"I saw you arriving." Mellanie said. "I thought I'd come and say hi."

Ash looked at her before shaking his head.

"Nope."

Mellanie grinned again. "Okay, fine. There was something else. Steven is angling for a chance to fight me."

"And you're interested?" Ash asked. "Go for it."

"I'm not." Mellanie said. "I'm here to help Sam train. And apparently make connections in Hoenn."

"Steven throwing one of his parties?" Ash asked. Mellanie nodded. "Probably a good thing that I showed up then. Gave you an excuse to escape."

Mellanie laughed. "It wasn't that bad in truth. Food was pretty good. And I had an idea that might solve Steven's problem of no high profile match on the rest day."

"Oh?" Ash asked.

"Wouldn't it be good to remind the world what a powerful trainer they have as their Pokémon Master?" Mellanie asked.

Ash considered it. The idea had merit, giving him a route to show his strength in public once again.

"I'd need a powerful opponent." Ash said cautiously. "Somebody who could at least force me to fight powerfully."

"I know." Mellanie said, smirking at her tutor.

"Who were you thinking?" Ash asked.

"Two opponents at once." Mellanie said. "Two iconic Hoenn trainers."

As the idea dawned on Ash he smiled. "Very good Mellanie. Steven and Wallace?"

"Yep." She said.

Ash considered it for a moment before nodding. "I'll send Steven a message in the morning. If they are willing I'll fight the two of them at once. It will at least take me slightly longer to burn through twelve Pokémon."

Mellanie grinned. "I'll tell Steven." She turned and headed off.

"Enjoy the party." Ash called after her.

"You could come?" Mellanie said.

"I'd rather not." Ash said. "But… Is Dawn there?"

Mellanie stopped in her tracks before turning slowly. "Yes, she is. Why?"

Ash shrugged. "I need to start with my old friends somewhere. If she is the only one here, I might try and find time to talk to her. Keep her close to you so I can get a chance?"

Mellanie nodded. "Will I see much of you this tournament?"

"Probably not." Ash said as he started to withdraw. "I'll be in the Champion's box occasionally but I have a few other things to keep an eye on."

"Then good luck against Steven and Wallace." Mellanie said as Ash started to blend into the shadows. As Mellanie walked away, heading back towards the party she heard a voice trail after her.

"I'm not the one who'll need luck."


	23. Chapter 23

"You're kidding right?" Sam asked. They were sat high in the stands, watching one of the final preliminary battles below them. Sam had spent most of the morning training alone while Mellanie had been talking to Steven and Wallace about the chance to fight against Ash. They had initially been cautious but Mellanie had managed to persuade them. Or more accurately, she had simply waited as they persuaded themselves. They couldn't deny, the Pokémon Master taking on both of them would be an incredible spectacle. And even though they both expected to lose, there would be no shame in losing to the Pokémon Master. He had blown all opposition away since he had taken his title six years ago.

Mellanie grinned as she shook her head.

"No. Champion has agreed to fight against Steven and Wallace at the same time."

Sam sat back in his chair. "I can't believe that I missed that. And that you made me wait until now to find out."

"Well it isn't my fault you vanished." Mellanie said accusingly. "Where did you go?"

Sam shrugged. "I was making friends."

"With?"

"Some people who come from Hoenn but work in Kanto."

Mellanie looked at him with a slightly narrowed eye.

"Anybody I'm likely to know?"

"Nah." Sam said. "Just a Devon Corp exec and his daughter."

"His daughter?" Mellanie asked. "Is that where you vanished off to?"

Sam shrugged again. "She's fun. Not what I'd expect from somebody with such a wealthy background. She's pretty cool."

Mellanie nodded before turning her attention back to the battle below them. As one Pokémon fell, the defeated trainer exited the field. Mellanie glanced at the clock before looking back at Sam.

"Want to grab something to eat?"

A pained look crossed Sam's face. "I'd love to, but I promised Emily I'd have dinner with her. Her father would be a useful contact in Kanto should I beat Lance so I have to stay on her good side."

"I see." Mellanie said, rising from her seat. "Well maybe I'll see you tomorrow. I'll come and train with you if you want."

"I… sure." Sam said as Mellanie swept away. It was easy to forget that the timid girl had a steel to her if you got on her wrong side. Sam rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He didn't know what he had done to annoy her, but an angry Mellanie helping him train promised to be an interesting experience.

* * *

Dawn bounced into the almost deserted Pokémon Centre, spotting Mellanie sitting alone in the corner. She was the only person in the room, even Nurse Joy wasn't at the front desk. Dawn wasn't surprised, it was very late. She made her way over to the younger trainer and sat down beside her.

"Are you alright?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah." Mellanie said. "Just a bit tired."

"Probably just need some sleep?" Dawn said. "Hey, didn't you say you are meant to be helping Zane Zito out on analysing the battles?"

"He didn't want me just yet." Mellanie said. "Reckons there's no need for Sam and me in the early rounds. There isn't much worth analysing that his usual experts can do. He only wants me on the bigger fights towards the end for more on strategy."

Something in the way Mellanie said Sam's name caused Dawn to pause. Mellanie was usually withdrawn so getting a text message asking Dawn to meet her was unusual in the extreme. Dawn was trying to work out what she wanted.

"Where is Sam?" Dawn asked.

"No idea." Mellanie said. "He's off with some girl."

Dawn ably hid the smile. It was a running joke in the group that Sam and Mellanie should be dating. Everybody expected it to happen eventually but apparently Sam was off elsewhere. Dawn didn't expect it to last, but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt Mellanie while she had to watch it.

"No need to worry." Dawn said, but before she could say anything else another voice rang out.

"I always said that's when I would worry the most."

Dawn froze. She knew that voice. Not from years ago, it had changed from then. Not that she was really surprised, it had been nearly thirteen years after all. But the voice was the exact same one she had heard just a few days earlier. Back in Pallet Town, from a man that she thought was gone forever. Suddenly Dawn didn't want to turn around. If she did and he wasn't there… After the hope of him finally being back, Dawn was scared. What if Ash wasn't the same? What if he didn't think she was good enough? Suddenly all the titles Dawn had won seemed insignificant. She remembered the promise that she, Ash and Brock had made years earlier. That she would become the top coordinator, Brock a Pokémon Doctor and Ash the Pokémon Master. Had she kept up her end of the bargain? Ash had become the most powerful trainer in the world, was Dawn truly the greatest coordinator?

Mellanie watched Dawn frozen, trying to summon up the courage to turn around. Mellanie reached out and touched Dawn's hand.

"I didn't need you for anything." Mellanie said softly. "But somebody else did."

Mellanie moved past Dawn, heading straight out of the door, leaving the Pokémon Centre empty. Except for Dawn and the owner of that voice. Dawn could feel a presence behind her, something that told her she had not imagined the voice. Slowly she turned around.

Across the room stood the Pokémon Master. Dressed in his customary black, trousers, undershirt and jacket. Fingerless gloves on hands that held his hat by his side, his face completely visible. Dawn looked into the face of Ash Ketchum, taking in the details. The flawless skin, something that Dawn found hard to understand. After so long away, surely Ash should have a mark. Yet every piece of exposed skin was absolutely flawless, not a single mark. The hair, slightly shorter and no longer messy. Not looking like it had had a hat on it, but Dawn knew it had. And the eyes. Gone were the brown eyes, replaced by one that was bright blue. The other was dark, almost lifeless. As Dawn took the sight of Ash in, she felt the power of his presence reduce, almost as if it was trying to hide.

"I never listened." Dawn said quietly, subdued by the emotions raging inside her.

Ash smiled as he stepped forwards, closing the distance between them.

"You always were a difficult student." Ash said. "Always ignoring me."

"I… I know." Dawn said.

Ash stopped a few feet from her. It was now that she realised how big he was. Not just in height although he stood a good few inches above her. His physical size was intimidating, creating a presence that was even more obvious close in. He looked down at her.

"I'm sorry." Ash said.

"You… what?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for never saying goodbye properly." Ash said. "Thirteen years ago. After I left Sinnoh and went home. And then for vanishing for so long. It was never what I planned."

Dawn took a deep breath. Despite her blasé attitude when she had first met Ash after finding out who he truly was, this conversation was much harder. Being caught by surprise didn't help, a meeting on her terms would have been much better.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

Ash shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. Pikachu and I left, heading out to the wilds to train. Then he left. And I never came back."

Dawn didn't say anything. Ash's face was emotionless, but she could only guess at the pain of having his first Pokémon leave. She didn't know what she would do if Piplup ever chose to leave her. She wasn't sure that she wanted to ask about what had caused Pikachu to leave. In all the years he had been around Pallet Town all Pikachu had said on the matter was that Ash was dead. Which now was clearly not true.

"Why…" Dawn started but then stopped. Ash looked down at her, emotion showing on his face at long last. An emotion that she had hoped to see but had never expected. Kindness.

"Go on." Ash said. "Ask. I'll not be offended."

"Why are you here?" Dawn asked.

"Because I said I'd try to reconnect to you." Ash said. "And I keep my word."

"So that hasn't changed then?"

The corner of Ash's mouth turned up slightly in a smile. "No. That hasn't changed." He paused, considering his next words. "I know I'm not the same person I was before Dawn. But neither are you. Nobody is the same as they were thirteen years ago."

Dawn didn't say anything so Ash pressed on.

"In Pallet Town you asked where I'd been. I spent seven years training. After Pikachu left… I couldn't come home. I didn't know where Pikachu was, but I didn't want to see anybody and explain why he had left."

Dawn started to speak but Ash held his hand up, silencing her.

"I was ashamed. The shame of losing Pikachu added to the shame of losing to Tobias. It hurt. I only came back when events forced me to do so. Otherwise I'd have stayed out in the wilds for years."

"It was legendary Pokémon that beat you." Dawn said. "There was no shame."

"They aren't easy to beat." Ash said. "Although I do admit, beating Tobias second time around felt good."

Despite herself Dawn felt herself start to laugh. She tried to push it back down but it was impossible. It came on, and within a few moments she burst out laughing. Ash watched her a bemused expression on his face.

"What is so funny?" Ash asked.

"I just can't believe you held a grudge for that long." Dawn said, the laughing making her more at ease in front of Ash. "It just… doesn't seem like you."

"I told you I had changed." Ash said quietly. Dawn nodded, her laughter subsiding as she looked around.

"So what happens now?" She asked.

"I have some time." Ash said. "I'm due to fight Steven and Wallace in six days towards the end of the tournament. But until then I am mostly free, although I do have work to do clearing my name."

"I meant for this." Dawn said. "I… I'm still struggling to accept it is you."

"I know." Ash said. "You remember me as the fifteen year old boy that you travelled with. And now…"

"And now you're different." Dawn said. "I've met you in the past and I didn't recognise you."

Ash sighed. "I know. You're taking this very well by the way."

A smile played at Dawn's lips. "Thank you."

Ash inclined his head. "If you want to try again… If you want to start again… If you want to connect again… We need to find somewhere to start."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"You said it. You don't know me." Ash said. "You cannot just expect the friendship to start where it left off thirteen years ago. Neither of us are the same person."

Dawn considered it for a moment before nodding slowly. "So what do we do now?"

Ash grinned. It was so familiar, a grin that she had seen a thousand times before when they were travelling. For all the time that had passed, for all the changes that Ash had gone through, some things clearly hadn't.

"I have an idea. It is too late tonight but I'll show you tomorrow."

* * *

Cynthia strode into the police headquarters in Ever Grande City. The Officer Jenny on the front desk rose to greet her.

"Miss Shirona." She said. "It is a pleasure to have you here. You are expected."

"I am?" Cynthia asked in surprise.

"Yes." Jenny said before gesturing for Cynthia to follow her into the depths of the police station. "When we received word from Sinnoh that you would be assisting in the investigation many around here were intrigued. What does somebody so closely affiliated with the Pokémon League want with getting involved with an investigation into the Pokémon Master?"

Cynthia stopped and stared at Officer Jenny as she realized something.

"You're the Hoenn Chief of Police?"

Jenny smiled. "Very good. I took over just over a year ago. I was a young choice but Steven thought I was the best candidate presented." She nodded down the corridor at a shut door.

"In there is the main body of our investigation. I know that you persuaded my aunt in Sinnoh that you should be allowed to help but it is my case. Not hers. Why should I let you into my evidence room?"

Cynthia smiled as she found herself liking this Jenny.

"Because I'm not here on the behalf of Champion." Cynthia said. "I'm here because an investigation like this has the potential to completely shake up the League and there needs to be a degree of cooperation between the two bodies."

Jenny nodded slowly. "Still, I cannot have you reporting to Champion about an investigation regarding him."

"I'm not." Cynthia said. "If there is sufficient evidence to suggest that Champion cannot continue in his role, as his predecessor as Pokémon Master I take his place. Until this investigation is completed therefore, I will not be reporting to him."

"Very well." Jenny said. "This way."

She led Cynthia down the corridor and through the door at the end. Inside the surprisingly large room Cynthia stopped and looked around slowly. There were more than a dozen officers working inside, each at a desk working their way through a mountain of paperwork. A huge table in the middle had piles of more documents on, seemingly grouped into three distinct piles. Two more officers were working their way through one of the piles, splitting it into smaller groups to be sent to each of the desks.

"This is impressive." Cynthia said eventually. "Who's handling what?"

"Each of the officers handles a different aspect." Jenny said. "The two in the middle are breaking down all the reports we have."

"Reports?" Cynthia said, blinking furiously as a pain started to grow at the back of her head.

"Anything that could concern Champion since he took over as Pokémon Master." Jenny said. "And now we have his name there are more officers searching through the archives to find anything they can on Ash Ketchum."

Cynthia blinked. "You are being remarkably thorough."

"It is our job Miss Shirona."

"Cynthia, please." Cynthia stopped talking and rubber her temples as her headache grew in strength.

"It is enough to hurt your head isn't it?" Jenny said quietly. Cynthia nodded.

"What happens to all the reports that they work their way through?" she asked.

"They produce summaries that I then review personally." Jenny said. "I can show you what we have so far?"

"Yes please."

Jenny led Cynthia back out and down to her office. As Cynthia took a seat, Jenny pulled out a large folder and placed it on her desk.

"In here are all the summaries."

"Paper copies?" Cynthia asked, an eyebrow raised as she took the folder and started flicking through it.

"We have to make sure that Champion can not have access." Jenny said. "It may seem excessive but..."

"Needs to be done." Cynthia finished.

"Indeed." Jenny said. "Now if you're here to help with the investigation, I'll assign you an office."

Cynthia shut her eyes against the growing pain in her skull as she nodded.

"Are you alright?" Jenny asked.

"Yes. I just have this headache that won't go away."

"You're not the only one." Jenny said sympathetically. "An investigation of this size has a habit of literally creating headaches. Anyway, I'll show you to an office where you can get to work."

Cynthia rose from her chair to follow Officer Jenny out and down to another office down the corridor. As she settled in, the folder sat on her desk waiting. She knew she couldn't postpone it any longer. In there would be evidence that suggested whether the Pokémon Master was abusing his position. With a sigh Cynthia sat down and waded in.

* * *

Dawn looked around nervously. Ash had told her to meet him in the training facilities underneath one of the stadiums. Having spent time in the Pokémon Master's own facilities at Indigo Plateau Dawn suspected that they had appropriated Steven's own training area. Clearly Ash had used his influence to get them access. She certainly hadn't had any problems getting inside, the supposedly locked door opening for her when she approached. Dawn still wasn't sure what to make of Ash. Her conversation with him the night before had been incredibly awkward, with her not sure what to say. Easy conversation didn't seem to come naturally to the Pokémon Master, which despite knowing his name she still thought of him as.

There was a noise behind her and Dawn leapt, spinning around to see Ash standing there. His hat was held in his hand again, allowing her to look into his face.

"Sorry." He said. "I usually move quietly, but I tried to be a bit louder so as not to startle you."

"You didn't succeed."

Ash smiled slightly. "Oops."

He gestured at the field behind Dawn, a standard battling field. "What do you think?"

"It's a training field." Dawn said. "Why are we here?"

"Typically on training fields, people train." Ash said as he strode past Dawn, reaching the middle of the field. "In Pallet Town you asked me for advice. You came to the Hoenn League looking for inspiration." Ash extended his arms and two Pokéballs appeared there. "Instead of advice I'll give you a chance to observe."

"Observe…" Dawn started but Ash wasn't listening. He had thrown the two Pokéballs into the air. Two Pokémon appeared. The first was a sleek purple cat that landed before sitting down, her front paws together as she looked around. The other was far larger, standing well over two metres high. Yet it was the bulk that made Snorlax look so big. Despite the training that had increased his fitness the Pokémon was still huge. Dawn let out a slight gasp as Snorlax settled onto the field with a slight growl.

"Ash…" Dawn started again, but he was focused on his Pokémon.

"Snorlax, Ice Beam." Ash said. Snorlax fired an icy-blue beam at Espeon who didn't move. As the beam approached her eyes started to glow and it stopped, instead bending around Espeon to form a solid band of energy.

"Flamethrower" came the next command. Just like the last attack, this one broke off just in front of Espeon, being contained in another glowing ribbon that surrounded the Sun Pokémon.

"Thunderbolt." A third ribbon joined the last two, this one glowing yellow and crackling with energy. The gem on Espeon' head glowed and a fourth beam shot out of it, this one filled with rainbow colours. It too was caught by Espeon's Psychic and formed a ribbon around her.

"And finally, Rock Tomb." Ash said. As rocks fell towards Espeon they were broken down and formed a fifth and final ribbon around Espeon. As the attack subsided the ball of energy started to move forwards. Espeon manoeuvred it into the space between herself and Snorlax, drawing some of the energy from the attacks that she was controlling. Soon there was a ball of energy encircled by the five ribbons of attack. Snorlax started to fire attacks into it as Espeon lifted the ball into the air above their heads. As the attacks hit, controlled explosions started inside the swirling vortex. Ash stepped away from his Pokémon towards Dawn's side, snapping her out of the reverie she was in as she watched the controlled pyrotechnic display.

"Impressed?" Ash asked quietly.

"I… wow." Dawn said. "This is incredible. How is Espeon controlling all that?"

Ash chuckled. "She regularly trains using Psychic to control far more than this. The smaller amount means that she can exercise greater finesse, hence the controlled fireworks."

Dawn looked up in awe at the ball of energy that now stretched to well over four metres wide. "I thought I was a good coordinator…" She said, slightly despondently. "But this is far beyond anything I've ever done."

"Well then let's see what you can do." Ash said. "Pick two Pokémon and let's look at what kind of appeals you can do."

Dawn eagerly pulled two Pokéballs off her belt and released the Pokémon inside. As she did she glanced up at the still growing ball of energy.

"How long can they keep that up for?" she asked.

"Oh a while yet." Ash said. "Snorlax is angling for the chance to face Steven and Wallace and so he is getting in some training. And Espeon is always looking to get stronger. It is good practice for them both."

Dawn shook her head in disbelief as she turned to focus on her own Pokémon.

"Let's see…" Ash said. "Mamoswine and Togekiss. Why these two?"

"I've not used them as a combo pair for a while." Dawn said. "I wanted to try to find a way to bring out their strengths, despite the difference."

"Which are?"

"Togekiss is very graceful." Dawn said. "While Mamoswine is the opposite, very much a Pokémon that plods through anything."

"And to combine the two… Interesting idea. Any thoughts thus far?"

"Yes." Dawn said excitedly, before rushing into a whole speech about what they had tried. Ash listened patiently, smiling to himself. Dawn had done exactly what he had expected her to do. She was so passionate about her coordinating, all Ash needed to do was set her off. She had quickly forgotten that she was talking to the Pokémon Master, or any lingering awkwardness about finding out who he was. As Dawn started to talk about how she wanted to come to the Hoenn League in the hope of finding a trainer who used either Mamoswine or Togekiss so that she could watch them and see if she could find a solution he decided to interrupt.

"Snorlax, Espeon enough." Ash said. Dawn stopped talking and turned with her two Pokémon turned in awe to see the giant vortex of energy above their head suddenly start to shrink as Snorlax stopped firing attacks. Within moments it had shrunk to the size of a tennis ball before exploding outwards once again in a display of sparks. Dawn gasped as Ash glanced at Espeon who was flicking her tail, pleased with herself.

"Ash, can you teach Togekiss how to do that?" Dawn asked.

"Togekiss knows Psychic?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm sure Espeon can work with her for a bit. Espeon?"

The Sun Pokémon nodded as she padded forwards. Togekiss found herself drawn to the strange Pokémon.

" _We will work on the other side of the training area."_ Espeon said to Togekiss who nodded. The two Pokémon turned and headed off while Ash turned back to Dawn.

"While I'm sure you are thinking of ways to include that in appeals, you have two Pokémon for me to work with." Ash said as he recalled Snorlax. "But Snorlax isn't the best choice for Mamoswine."

Ash held out another Pokéball, releasing a third Pokémon. This one was heavily armoured and roared as he appeared.

"Aggron, calm down." Ash said. "We are here to train." Aggron nodded as he looked down at his trainer. "Take Mamoswine and work with him, give him a test of power and endurance but don't hurt him."

Aggron nodded and gestured for Mamoswine to follow him. As the two headed off to a different corner of the field, Ash turned back to Dawn.

"Now, lets hear some ideas for appeals. What do you have planned?"

* * *

Mellanie strolled through the city. She hadn't seen Sam all day, despite having spent it in various stadiums watching the second day of the tournament. It had been a better day for her; now that many trainers had been eliminated the standard was higher. She was looking forwards to the next day when the full battles started as they gave her a better view to analysing trainers. Throughout the Johto Leagues that she had won Mellanie would typically spend most of her time watching battles for trainers that she could end up facing. It meant that by the time she got into the victory tournament she knew the style of every opponent. It made her own countering style more effective.

She had spent some time chatting to Zane analysing what they had seen and identifying trainers to watch. She had found the media superstar to be quite an amusing character away from the cameras, fascinating to talk to and very laid back.

Mellanie started to approach the lake at the centre of the competitors village. She stopped and gazed out across the water, lost in thought. Trying to plan for what might come in the future, after the Hoenn League. After Sam fought against Lance. She couldn't believe that the boy she had known for so long was close to becoming to leader of the Kanto region. Even if he lost to Lance this time, it would only be a matter of time.

Sam had changed since they had become trainers. He was smarter, and far more confident. She had to admit that he would be a good leader of Kanto. Even if he had started to doubt Ash in the aftermath of the attack Mystery Island. Although Mellanie had to admit that having a regional leader being wary of the Pokémon Master was probably not a bad thing.

Mellanie saw movement in the corner of her eye and glanced around. Her heart fell as she saw Sam ambling along the water, deep in conversation with a girl that Mellanie could only assume was Emily. She withdrew, slipping into the shadows. She didn't want to meet the girl that Sam had clearly spent most of the day with, instead of training. As they passed in front of her Mellanie pressed herself against a wall, almost invisible. She had gotten into the habit of wearing darker clothes unless she was in a stadium fighting. It was a habit she had picked up from Ash, and he was one of the few who could ever find her when she was trying to be invisible.

Sam and Emily stopped a short distance from Mellanie and turned to look out over the water. Mellanie gritted her teeth slightly; she couldn't leave without attracting their attention but what she was observing was beginning to look like a date and she didn't want to watch. Emily rested her head on Sam's shoulder and his arm found its way around her, pulling her slightly closer.

Time passed as they seemed clearly focused on chatting over the water. Mellanie realised she could probably leave without them seeing her but her feet refused to listen to her. Her body refused to obey, forcing her to stay and watch. Watch the happy smile on the faces of the two teens as they drew ever closer. The lights shining off the surface of the water illuminating them perfectly, Mellanie watched Emily with Sam's arms around her, facing each other. Finally her feet started to move as she watched their faces draw closer, but she couldn't wrench her eyes away. It was when their lips met that Mellanie was able to drag herself away.

She slipped around the corner, out of sight. Anger drove her the first forty metres, at an ever increasing pace. As her eyes started to well up, she broke into a run, not slowing until she had reached the building where she was staying. She shot past reception and up the stairs, reaching her room and locking the door behind her. She threw herself onto the bed and let the emotions she had been trying to hold back claim her.

* * *

Gloom ambled across the open grassy plain. It had been a good day for her, food had been easy to come by. Her family had eaten well and had returned home, albeit without her. Gloom had excess energy that she wanted to burn before she headed back to the clearing where her family slept. She had decided to look for food for the next day.

Suddenly Alakazam appeared in a flash of light, Beautifly and Ninetales by his side. The other two immediately spread out while Alakazam spun to see the very surprised Gloom. A single attack flattened the Pokémon and Alakazam looked around.

" _This is it."_ Ninetales said, slinking back to his side.

Before Alakazam could answer, Beautifly floated back down to his shoulder. She murmured into Alakazams ear. The Psi Pokémon listened carefully before nodding.

" _I too can sense it."_ Alakazam said. " _Yet our mission is not yet finished."_

The other two scouts gazed at their leader as he sent out his senses once again. He found what his colleagues had; this was an area which had a human trail. A human trail that should not exist here.

" _We must investigate the trail to conclusion"_ Alakazam said to Ninetales and Beautifly.

" _How close can we get?"_ Ninetales asked.

Alakazam considered it for a moment, all the time he felt he needed with his intelligence. Ash had told them to find his mother and despite finding a trail they needed to be certain. But they could not be discovered. Alakazam knew that they had to be wary of Sonia, she had surprised them more than once.

" _We proceed until we confirm that Delia is there."_ Alakazam said, deciding. " _Then withdraw."_

Ninetales nodded. She started forwards as Beautifly floated away, drifting high above their heads with lazy flutters of her wings, making virtually no noise. Alakazam levitated after Ninetales as they followed the trail that they had discovered. They advanced across the field, heading for a large hill in the distance. As they approached it, Beautifly drifted further ahead, floating high above the hill. Alakazam and Ninetales waited as Beautifly slowly floated over the hill to get a good look at what was on the other side.

Beautifly eventually floated back towards them, drifting back on a gentle breeze. As she approached she dropped down, landing on Alakazams shoulder.

" _Cliff top."_ Beautifly murmured, almost silent. Despite her incredible hearing, Ninetales had to listen carefully to hear what Beautifly was saying from just a few metres away. " _No easy access."_

" _Delia?"_ Alakazam asked.

" _Hut."_ Beautifly answered. " _Need route in."_

Alakazam nodded slowly. " _You have ascertained that this is her location?"_

Beautifly nodded. Nearby Ninetales smiled.

" _We have succeeded."_ Alakazam said. " _We must locate an opportune entrance point then withdraw."_

Ninetales nodded and headed towards the hill. Alakazam floated behind her while Beautifly lifted high into the air, giving them aerial cover. As they approached the hill Ninetales turned to Alakazam.

" _We can't go in from the top?"_

Alakazam considered it as he sent his mind out to reach to Beautifly. The aerial picture he was getting showed him an area surrounded by high cliffs. It took a very keen eye to spot the hut in the middle, half covered by a tree but Beautifly had managed it. Going in from above was possible Alakazam knew, but would be risky. Ash would prefer an alternative.

" _No"_ Alakazam said. " _However we have an easy alternative."_

" _What?"_ Ninetales asked.

" _We will enter through the edge of a cliff."_ Alakazam said. " _If we withdraw a short distance we can construct a cavern underneath the earth."_

Ninetales glanced at Alakazam, impressed with the idea. Moving the earth and compacting it to hide the cavern would not be difficult, especially with Alakazams strength. It would take some time, but not much. And then the team could burrow through the earth to reach their target. With Onix that would also be simple.

" _Beautifly can stay high."_ Alakazam said, extending his reach to include the high flying Butterfly Pokémon. " _We shall withdraw a mile. And commence excavation."_

Alakazam crossed his spoons and in a flash of light, he and Ninetales vanished.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Firstly, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY. (Or HAPPY HANNUKAH, although I've missed that by a few days. If you're not religious then happy holidays!) Hope this extra chapter works as a Christmas present. It was amusing how many people thanked me in reviews for the last one as a Christmas gift. That was a regular chapter. This is the Christmas gift. Enjoy!**

 **Right, a couple of other points. I've been asked how the search for Delia is going. It is going but remember Ash is the Pokémon Master and so has to keep up public appearances. Remember he did something similar in the Lost Master when Cynthia was captured by Team Rocket – he will go after Delia when he gets the chance. Don't worry, that showdown is still coming.**

 **A little point on Emily and her father; the businessman that Sam met in Chapter 22. They are just there as plot developers, they aren't actually key features in the plot (Hence why her father never got a name, he doesn't need one.) Don't worry about them featuring heavily.**

 **There will be scenes with Ash and his old friends as he tries to reconnect with them. Dawn was just the first in a sequence of what I'm sure will be awkward conversations!**

 **Till next time,**

 **Iama2p**


	24. Chapter 24

"So why was that such a straight-forward victory?" Zane was asking, the camera focused on him. As his companion started to speak, the television switched camera to show his suporting analyst, Mellanie Rigger.

"It was a shambolic effort." She said, not holding back. "He left his Pokémon brutally exposed throughout, letting them take hits that would hurt any Pokémon. To succeed in a tournament you need to protect your Pokémon, not let them get battered around."

Zane smiled as the image changed to the two of them in the studio. "But surely if you want to win you have to let them get hit occasionally?"

"Of course." Mellanie said scathingly. "But to allow them to take the kind of hits they were is irresponsible. If that is how he fights I'm amazed he made it to the quarter finals."

"Well there it is folks." Zane said, turning to face at the camera. "From a great battler herself. Richard is out through his own recklessness, leaving John to progress through to the semi-finals, winning his quarter-final 6-4."

The red light signalling that they were on air faded and Zane turned to face Mellanie.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Why?"

Zane made a backing off motion with his hands. "It's just you seem upset about something. I've watched you battle your whole career and I've always been impressed by how calm you are, even under incredible pressure. Yet here you seem angry, upset. What happened?"

Mellanie leaned back in her chair. "Sorry." she said. "I know this angry, scathing assessment wasn't what you were looking for when you made that deal."

Zane laughed. "I'm not worried about that." he said. "If anything, it makes for better ratings."

"Then why..." Mellanie asked.

"I actually do care about the trainers that I work with." Zane said. "I try to build friendships with them, it makes it easier to get them to agree to more interviews. If there is anything wrong, you can talk to me."

Mellanie didn't say anything so Zane pressed on.

"I did once explain this to Sam."

"Well he never mentioned it." Mellanie said, rising from her seat. "If that is all Zane?"

Zane shook his head in disbelief at the sudden change from Mellanie. He had thought he was getting through to her.

"Not quite." he said. "I have a letter for you."

"For me?" Mellanie asked. "Who is it from?"

"I have no idea." Zane said. "It appeared, sealed on the front desk."

He reached into a pocket and drew it out, handing it to Mellanie. She ripped it open and skimmed the message, before grimacing. She stuffed the letter into the bag she had left to the side of her seat and nodded to Zane.

"I'm... sorry I've been a bit out of it." Mellanie said, forcing herself to be calmer. "I'll try and improve tomorrow. And thank you for asking, but I'm fine."

Zane watched her stride out, bemused. For such a small, young girl she really did have a lot of fire. And she was very confusing. He knew a great deal of her history, having identified her as a promising trainer all the way back at her first ever Johto tournament. Not that it was hard, for a trainer to reach the final in their first tournament they would have to be something pretty special. Yet that battling ability appeared to come with an extremely complicated personality. Zane was just glad he wasn't the one who had to try to deal with her permanently.

* * *

Mellanie strode deeper into the woods, looking around. There was a small building, no more than a few rooms. It was very well hidden by the trees around it. She smiled slightly as the door opened. She stepped inside, finding herself in a small living room. Ash appeared at the far end, coming from what looked like a kitchen. The rooms were sparsely furnished, a few chairs in the living room. It was clearly something that was not meant for constant habitation, but would easily do for a few days at a time.

"Mellanie." He said. "Good to see you."

She just shook her head. "Is this where you've been staying? What is this place?"

A smile played at Ash's lips. "Of course. I have built houses like this near each of the regional leagues, and made them as hard to reach as Mystery Island. Did you think I was camping?"

"You've been here this whole time and you never told me?" Mellanie asked, snapping at him. "I could've come her as well."

Ash just shook his head slightly. "No. You couldn't."

"Why not?" Mellanie asked. "I've _needed_ you Ash."

Ash just looked at her, a maddening smile still playing across his face.

"That is true."

Mellanie threw her arms up in frustration. "You're just the worst. Why couldn't I stay here?"

Ash stepped forwards. "Because you need to have some distance from me Mellanie. The scouts are likely to find my mother soon, if not Sonia. When they do, it is going to get ugly. She must have something left, after everything she has done I don't believe she'll have backed herself into a corner. I will win this fight, but I do not yet know the cost."

"I don't care!" Mellanie said. "Ash, you know I'll stand by you whatever happens."

"I know." Ash said quietly. "Your loyalty has never been in question. Just your common sense."

"What do you mean?"

"I am currently being investigated by the police for abusing my position. Given how Sonia went public, she has done something to convince them. Even if I do manage to clear my name, it could take a long time. Too close an association with me could irreparably damage your career. I did not spend five years training you for that to happen."

Mellanie was quiet for a moment before she reached into her pocket and drew out the letter.

"So why did you send this?" she asked.

"Because we need to talk." Ash said. "What has happened Mellanie?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I've been watching some of your battle analysis." Ash said. "Some of it is very good. Yet you are being far more critical than usual. What has happened?"

Mellanie turned away. "It doesn't matter."

Mellanie blinked but it was all it took. Ash had crossed the room and swept her up in a hug. Mellanie froze in shock. Ash did not often initiate hugs. If she hugged him he would return it but otherwise he usually kept his distance. As he released her Mellanie felt the tears start to well up in her eyes. Ash gestured to a chair in the living room and Mellanie found herself drawn to it.

"What happened?" Ash asked for a third time.

"I… I don't want to talk about it." Mellanie said quietly.

Ash took his own seat, leaning back as he gazed at the teenager in front of him. Despite some of the things that had happened to her, she was a remarkably balanced person. Very few things could set her off like this. He didn't think he had done anything to cause it, which left one obvious person.

"Was it Sam?" Ash asked.

Mellanie raised her eyes as tears started to drip from them. "Yes."

"What has he done?"

"He… I…" Mellanie started before stopping and taking a deep breath. It all came pouring out in a rush. "It's this girl. Emily. He's been with her all week, like he's been ignoring me. And then the other night I saw them, on a date. He kissed her."

"Oh." Ash said.

"Is that it?" Mellanie asked, anger coming into her voice again. "Oh?"

"I… I don't really know what else to say." Ash said, his calm voice hiding the nerves as to where the conversation was going.

"What do I do?"

"I…" Ash took a deep breath. "Do you care about him?"

Mellanie just gave Ash a look so full of venom he almost laughed. It was just so alien on the face of a teenager. "What do you think?" she asked icily.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ash said. "Have you ever told him?"

Mellanie looked at him pityingly, the tears drying from her face as she regained her composure. "Ash, you are terrible at this."

"I know."

"What would you do?" she asked. "You clearly have no idea what to say but your instincts are usually pretty good."

"I… I'm not sure." Ash said quietly. "It has been a long time since I was involved with anybody romantically."

"Wait, there was once somebody?" Mellanie asked, curiosity causing her to forget her original question.

"A long time ago." Ash said. "When I was in the Wilds. It is however a story for another time. If you genuinely care about Sam, then don't avoid him."

"I haven't…" Mellanie started but stopped as she met Ash's gaze. "Okay, maybe."

"Aren't you meant to be helping him train?" Ash asked.

"I'd rather not." Mellanie said. "Emily would be there."

A small smile started to creep onto Ash's face. "I think you angry would be exactly what he needs to push him to train harder so he can beat Lance."

"Maybe." Mellanie said quietly. "But what if I lose? He'll think I'm not good enough."

" _That won't happen."_

Ash turned to see Espeon padding her way into the room. Mellanie looked down at the Sun Pokémon.

"Why not?" she asked.

" _Because…"_ Espeon started, but suddenly she stopped talking. Meganium stepped past, towering over Espeon. A vine extended, a Pokéball held in it, Meganium approached Mellanie.

"Ganium." She said quietly.

"Espeon?" Ash asked.

" _Meganium will fight for Mellanie."_ Espeon translated.

"You will?" Mellanie asked in surprise. "But you don't battle often, I thought you didn't like it."

" _That is not completely true."_ Meganium said with Espeon translating. " _I prefer to care for people. But you are hurting and I know why. Let me help."_

"I…"

"Take the Pokéball." Ash said. "Meganium will be far more powerful than anything Sam has faced. It will be good practice for him. And perhaps you can get over your anger at the same time."

Mellanie reached out and gently, almost reverently took the Pokéball.

"Thank you." Mellanie said quietly.

Meganium just shrugged slightly, the leaves around her shaking. Mellanie reached out and recalled the Herb Pokémon before looking down at the Pokéball. And for the first time since she had run from Sam and Emily a smile spread across her face.

* * *

Sam stepped out of the hotel, ambling towards his usual training place. He hadn't gone far when he felt an arm sling around his waist.

"Hi Emily" he said, grinning down at the girl.

She grinned back at him as he continued down the road. Before either of them could say anything else, there was a vibration in Sam's pocket. He reached down and pulled out his phone glancing at it. It was a text from Mellanie, telling him that she had managed to get him access to the training area below the stadiums. If he met her there, she would help him train. The final part of the message was directions to the field they could use. Sam smiled as he slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"Slight change of plan." He said.

"Oh?" Emily asked.

"Apparently Mel has managed to get me into some proper training facilities." Sam said. "She wants to train against me."

"Cool." Emily said. "Think you'll get a chance to battle her?"

"I suspect she'd be up for that." Sam said. "Why, you want to watch it?"

"Of course." Emily said, untwining her arm and dancing ahead. "You know I love watching battles."

Sam followed her as they headed back towards one of the largest stadiums. The sound of the semi-final starting caused them to glance up at the stadium before turning and heading for a smaller entrance that led down to the training fields.

"You could go and watch the semi-final." Sam said as they went through the door. It was usually locked but clearly Mellanie's influence had managed to get it open for them. They descended until they came onto a field, lit from high above. Mellanie was stood in the middle waiting.

"Hi Mel." Sam said with a big grin, something that she didn't answer with.

"Sam." She said calmly. "You've been training this week?"

"Yes." He said, slightly unnerved. "Mel, instead of more training could we…"

"Have a battle?" Mellanie finished.

Sam nodded.

"Of course we can." Mellanie said sweetly.

"I'll get out the way." Emily said, moving away to the side of the field. Mellanie strode to one end, and gestured for Sam to take the opposite end.

"How many?" Mellanie asked as she waited for him to reach his mark.

"As many as you have patience for." Sam said. "I'll need all the practice I can get."

For the first time since he had walked in, Mellanie smiled. "Indeed you do."

She threw her first Pokéball. "Scizor, let's go."

Ash turned slightly as he felt movement behind him.

"Damn, I thought I was being subtle that time." Dawn said as she approached.

"You were." Ash said, not taking his eyes from the battle raging on the training field below him.

He had to admit, Sam had improved since he had last seen him fight. Mellanie would be a good match for him, but her emotion was getting in her way. Instead of her usual countering style she was attacking far more than normal. It was a better reflection of Lance's battling style but it meant that Sam was winning, having taken Scizor down quickly and then drawing with Magby who knocked out Sam's Gengar as Gengar defeated him.

* * *

Dawn stood next to Ash, hidden high in a window above the training room. She watched Sam's Walrein battle hard against Mellanie's Spoink, forcing the Spoink to keep moving as he gained the upper hand.

"Why did you ask me to meet you here?" Dawn asked.

Ash turned and smiled at her. He had spent most of the week at the Hoenn League with Dawn, helping her develop new appeals and strengthening her Pokémon. It had been a remarkably relaxing week for him all things considered. He had allowed himself to take a break from dealing with the problems of the ongoing investigation against him. He knew that he couldn't do anything until his scouts found his mother so he had just waited. And Dawn was an excellent coordinator, learning fast and challenging him as a student. If he was still Pokémon Master in the future he would strongly consider taking her on as a student of his. But more importantly in Ash's mind he had started to form a friendship with her once again. After so long apart it had been awkward but after their first training session he had told Dawn that he would discuss it but he needed to feed his Pokémon. They had gone back to his house and talked about the session, discussing ways to strengthen Dawn's Pokémon that she could incorporate into her regular training. It had been two in the morning when she finally left, not having realised that she had forgotten that she had spent the entire day with the Pokémon Master. As Ash had suspected, once they connected on something the awkwardness would rapidly fall away. It was good for him to know that despite all the chances he was not drastically different as when he was a child. Although some of the changes had started to be reversed in the years since his mother and Pikachu came back into his life.

"Because I thought you'd want to watch Sam and Mellanie go head to head."

Dawn looked down again as Mellanie snapped out another command. "I'd say that Mellanie is getting very angry about this battle."

"Perceptive, but not over the battle." Ash said. He pointed to the third person on the training field, somebody that Dawn had not immediately seen.

"Who is that?" Dawn asked.

Ash chuckled. "I think she might be Sam's new girlfriend."

Dawn tried to talk and started to choke, coughing loudly as she tried to breathe once again.

"Sorry, his _what_?" she asked.

"His girlfriend." Ash said calmly. "It does happen you know."

"I know…" Dawn said. "But… he should be dating Mellanie."

This time Ash laughed a little louder. "It is good to know that I'm not the only one that thinks so." He turned his attention back to the battle. "Mellanie has been somewhat upset by it. In fact, an old friend of mine agreed to help her get a measure of revenge over Sam."

"Oh?" Dawn asked as Spoink started to get trapped by Walrein.

"I suspect we're about to see." Ash said.

* * *

"Spoink, return." Mellanie said as her Pokémon looked on her last legs. She replaced Spoink's Pokéball before reaching and choosing her next one very carefully. "You made a mistake Sam." Mellanie said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"You forgot something we were once taught. Every action has a reaction."

Sam looked at her confusedly. "I don't…"

"Somebody wants to teach you a lesson." Mellanie said as she threw the Pokéball. Meganium appeared in front of her, glaring across the field at Sam who recoiled.

"Wait, you…"

"Yes." Mellanie said flatly. "Now, Meganium, Razor Leaf."

"Walrein, Blizzard." Sam said desperately. The onslaught of leaves that Meganium sent out were only just stopped by the power of Walrein's attack, but it was clear that Walrein was throwing everything he had into it.

"Up the power." Mellanie said.

Meganium nodded and the leaves started to cut through the freezing wind, getting closer and closer to Walrein. The Ice-Break Pokémon started to grunt as the attack hit home, each leaf knocking him back slightly.

"Walrein, use Water Gun to break through and hit Meganium." Sam barked.

Mellanie just looked pityingly at him as Walrein's attack blasted through but Meganium just stepped to the side. Before Walrein could recover Meganium unleashed a devastating Solar Beam.

"Walrein, dodge!" Sam shouted but he wasn't fast enough. The attack caught him squarely in the chest and sent Walrein skidding across the field. He came to a stop behind Sam, clearly knocked out. Sam shakily recalled his Pokémon. He knew Meganium and she fought so rarely. He didn't think he had ever seen her look like she wanted to fight like this. Sam wasn't sure what he'd done but this suggested something pretty bad. Meganium was protective of Mellanie but to fight him was still quite a step.

"Mel, what's going on?" he asked.

"Release your next Pokémon." Mellanie said forcefully. "Or do you forfeit?"

"You know I can't beat Meganium." Sam said.

"So you give up?"

Sam bared his teeth. "Never." He threw another Pokéball out, causing Typhlosion to appear.

"Ty?" he asked as he glanced back at his trainer. He had not expected to come out facing Meganium.

"We want to win this." Sam said. "Mel, I'm sorry for whatever I did. But if I'm going to beat Lance, then I'm going to have to go all out. And you've just given me the chance to do just that."

"Meganium, Vine Whip." Mellanie said.

"Flamethrower."

"Shield." Mellanie countered.

Meganium's vines formed a shield in front of her that the Flamethrower crashed into before breaking. Sam gritted his teeth. "Typhlosion, use Flame Charge."

Meganium glanced back at Mellanie who nodded. She used her vines to throw herself high into the air, launching herself over the charging, fiery Typhlosion before turning in the air and firing a Razor Leaf back down. As Typhlosion skidded to a stop the leaves shot towards him.

"Eruption." Sam ordered.

Flames burst out from Typhlosions back, incinerating the leaves and surging up towards Meganium who broke the attack with a Solar Beam. As she landed she cast a quick glance at Sam.

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower again." Sam ordered. As the flames fired forwards Meganium formed a shield once again, causing the attack to break up once more.

* * *

"Interesting." Ash said, gazing down.

"What is?" Dawn asked.

"Typhlosion. His attacks are far more powerful than I expected. I wonder how long Sam has been hiding this."

"Hiding it?" Dawn asked. "His Typhlosion is famous for its power!"

"Not at this level." Ash said. "Meganium regularly trains with Pokémon capable of far greater attacks. Yet she is impressed."

"Will Typhlosion break through?" Dawn asked.

"No. He will…" Ash started, before he froze. Espeon had appeared behind him, Alakazam by her side.

"Espeon." Ash said, turning around. "And Alakazam. You have been successful?"

" _Affirmative."_ Alakazam said. " _However, there is other news."_

"Go on." Ash said.

"Ash?" Dawn asked. "What are they saying?"

Ash glanced down at Espeon. "Include her as well."

" _Very well."_ Espeon said, and started to translate Alakazam for the coordinator as well.

" _She is in a secure location."_ Alakazam said. " _Our suggested plan of attack is an underground strike. A cavern has been excavated as the staging ground for such an attack."_

"You have done well." Ash said. He glanced back over his shoulder to where another of Meganiums attacks broke through and smashed into Typhlosion. She had nearly finished beating the Volcano Pokémon into the ground, even though he had put up a superb fight. "I need to end that though."

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Because there is something that I need to discuss with both of them." Ash said. "There are some things that you do not yet know. Alakazam, do the honours please. Dawn, please excuse me."

* * *

"Typhlosion, use…"

"Solar Beam."

Before Typhlosion could get another attack out, Meganium fired another powerful Solar Beam. Typhlosion tried to block it with a Flamethrower but it wasn't anywhere near strong enough. The attack knocked Typhlosion off his feet, sending him crashing to the ground for the final time. Meganium returned to her position in front of Mellanie gazing at Sam. Despite the length of the fight against Typhlosion she didn't yet look tired. Sam recalled his starter before pulling another Pokéball off his belt.

"Enough."

Sam and Mellanie spun to see Ash striding forwards into the middle of the battlefield.

"This match is over."

"No…" Sam started but Ash just looked at him. "I need to talk to both of you."

"What about?" Mellanie asked.

"Not here."

There was a cough from the shadows and Sam gestured for Emily to step out. "This is…"

"Emily." He said. "I know who she is. The daughter of the head of the Kanto branch of Devon Corp."

"It is an honour to meet you." Emily offered. Ash just turned his gaze onto her, causing her to shrink back, reaching for Sam's hand for comfort.

"I am afraid we need to go." Ash said, looking around. "Emily, please excuse us."

Before anybody could say anything else, Alakazam crossed his spoons. Everybody in the room vanished.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, looking at the outside of Ash's house near to the Ever Grande Conference. Alakazam had brought Ash, Sam, Mellanie, Espeon and Meganium with him, but there was no sign of Emily. "And where is…"

"Emily has been returned to her hotel." Ash said. "Do not worry about her."

"You could have at least let me talk to her."

Ash just turned his gaze on his tutee, an eyebrow raised. Despite him not saying anything, Sam recoiled as if he had been struck. The message was clear, if blunt. It was rare for Ash to be so blunt with them. With others, Ash was the epitome of bluntness yet he usually softened his words with his inner circle.

"We are here to talk about something important." Ash said. "I need your opinions."

He turned and strode towards the house, the door opening in front of him. He stepped inside and gestured for Sam and Mellanie to join him. As they moved past him, Espeon brushed against his leg.

" _Will you bring in Dawn?"_ she murmured.

"Not yet." Ash said, just as quietly. "But perhaps before we make a final decision."

Espeon nodded padding past him. " _You trust more these days."_

Ash followed Sam and Mellanie inside, gesturing to chairs before taking his own.

"What is this about?" Mellanie asked. "I was winning that fight."

"Of course you were." Sam said. "You used Meganium. You couldn't beat her either."

"Well you deserve it." Mellanie snapped. "You've been ignoring me all week. I came here to help you train and you've not let me."

"I've been ignoring you?!" Sam asked, his voice rising in pitch with his surprise. "Mel I haven't even _heard_ from you for nearly a week. How have I been ignoring you?"

"You've been too focused with…" Mellanie started but a cough from Ash brought her attention back to him.

"If you two are quite finished, I do actually need to talk to you." Ash said. Sheepish apologies came from the two teenagers. "Good. The scouts have found my mother."

"They have?" Mellanie asked excitedly. "When do we go…"

" _We_ do not." Ash said calmly. "This is not one that you can accompany me on Mellanie."

"But…" the girl started.

"My decision here is final." Ash said. "I will require you to keep an eye on things here, not be out in the Wilds."

"What do you need us for then?" Sam asked. "I mean, if you are going alone to retrieve her, what do you need to talk about?"

"The timing." Ash said. "Specifically, should I go before tomorrow given that it is highly unlikely that I will be able to return in time for my exhibition battle."

"Oh." Mellanie said. "You surely can't leave Delia out there any longer?"

Ash leaned forwards in his chair. "I will not leave my mother there a moment longer than is necessary. The question is whether it is necessary for me to fight tomorrow."

"It would slow you down." Sam said. "You would have to wait for Charizard to recover…"

"Charizard will not be battling." Ash said. "Aggron will be taking the fight. And no, I will not need any extra time to recover. Unlike five years ago when I fought the Rockets or the legendary Pokémon, there is no need for my full team to be fully rested. Sonia cannot meet me on the open battlefield, even attempting to do so will be incredibly one sided."

"It's a question of public image then." Sam said. "And you cannot withdraw from the battle tomorrow, it is too high profile. The Pokémon Master against two of the greatest trainers Hoenn has produced in recent times is one that everybody will want to watch. It was a stroke of genius to organize the fight, but the world will be completely focused on your power as a battler."

"I didn't organize it." Ash said. "But I'm sure the organizer appreciates your comments."

"Who was it?" Sam asked.

Ash gestured towards Mellanie.

"You?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Yes." She said. "I can come up with some good ideas you know."

"I know you can it's just… I always see you as uninterested in the politics behind things." Sam said.

"I am." Mellanie answered. "But this seemed like a good idea."

"We digress once again." Ash said. "Mellanie, I've had Sam's opinion, what do you think?"

"You should go after Delia." Mellanie said. "You would regret it if you lost this chance."

Ash nodded slowly. "So split opinions?.

"No." Sam said. "I think you should go after Delia as well."

"But you said that he couldn't not fight tomorrow." Mellanie objected.

"No, Sam said that I could not withdraw." Ash said quietly. "Not that I shouldn't just run the risk."

Neither teenager said anything. The silence started to grow before Ash sighed. "You are both right in a sense. I would regret it if I missed the chance to rescue her, but I cannot let me responsibilities go."

"If you rescue her, Sonia loses her hold on you as well." Mellanie said. "Surely that is worth considering?"

Ash nodded. "I know. But if I go and don't manage to get Mum back, then I lose almost everything. I cannot gamble everything on this, I am not in that situation yet."

"Then you'll go after the fight tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Ash said. "When I rescue Mum I'll go back to Mystery Island. I will however be at your fight against Lance." Ash rose and the door opened, leading to the outside. "Thank you for your opinions."

"But you ignored them." Sam pointed out.

"I merely disagreed. Do not think that talking about it does not help. There is one other person I will discuss this with but I have no further need for you tonight. Try to avoid fighting too much on your way back to the tournament, it is unseemly to argue in public."

Ash strode out of the room, leaving Sam and Mellanie to exit his house.

* * *

Cynthia finished looking down at the most recent report. Something was very wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it. She rubbed at her temples before leaning forwards to survey her desk. Yet another report had found evidence of Champions interfering in the world, causing problems. She added it to the far larger of the two piles on the table in front of her. The officers in the investigation were extremely diligent and Cynthia was being buried under the paperwork that they were producing. The office door in front of her opened causing her to raise her head to see the head of the Hoenn Police walking in.

"That's it for today" the Officer Jenny said, smiling slightly at Cynthia's groan of relief. "It has been hard work, hasn't it?"

"I can't believe there is so much." Cynthia said. "I mean, how has nobody managed to see this?"

"I'm not sure." Jenny admitted. "I can only assume that nobody thought to question him. I mean, he was pretty good at making us think he had everything under control."

"I know." Cynthia said. "I'm still struggling to believe that the man I knew and worked with for five years is like this."

"We owe Sonia Rukan a great debt for revealing all of this." Jenny said. "Will there be enough for the investigation to remove him from office?"

"I… I don't know." Cynthia said. "The exact procedure for that is unclear. What is certain is that he will have to answer some very difficult questions."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask them already." Jenny said. "Before you left Indigo to come here."

Cynthia leaned back, shutting her eyes against the scale of the headache that she was being subjected to.

"I… I never thought to ask." She said eventually. "I've never questioned Champion like this before"

"His name is Ash Ketchum." Jenny said, a vindictive look on her face. "Calling him Champion gives him legitimacy. It is hard to imagine dislodging a Champion from the role of Pokémon Master. Dislodging Mr Ketchum will be much easier."

"I… You're right." Cynthia said. "He's been Champion for far too long. When the investigation is finished, we will have to discuss with him the next steps. Ash is reasonable, if we can present evidence that suggests he cannot carry on, I do think he will step down. Ash is reasonable."

Jenny smiled. "Miss Rukan's testimony has been relentless, but it is coming to an end. We should have closed down all remaining leads within the next few weeks."

Cynthia smiled. "And then we can finally end this unrest."

* * *

Ash appeared outside a room, high up in one of the most expensive hotels in Ever Grande City. He knocked on the door. A few moments later, it was opened by a very confused looking Dawn.

"Hel…" she started before realising who had appeared at her front door. "Ash?"

"Can I come in?" Ash asked.

"I… of course." Dawn said, fully opening the door and moving to let him in. "I just didn't expect this."

Ash smiled tightly. "Nobody ever expects a visit from me."

"That is true. What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you about public images." Ash said as he strolled into the room, looking around. It was a luxurious room, at the standard that he would have expected for such a reputable hotel. Dawn shut the door and turned to look at him curiously.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked.

"Thank you, but no." Ash said, regarding his newly rediscovered friend closely. He remembered her openness from so many years before, but it had started to be more reserved around him. He could only assume that it was reflecting the change in his position since then. Having seen her with his friends he guessed that it was only with him that she had the problem, not with others. She had been the most outspoken in the group, but dealing with the Pokémon Master one on one was much harder. Even if he had made significant progress in reconnecting with her in the last few days, particularly over Pokémon, it was still hard for her to see him as somebody she could easily talk to.

Dawn sat down in one of the chairs dotted around the room before realising what she had done.

"Would you…" she started, but Ash just smiled and chose a chair for himself. He sat down and leaned forwards.

"I'm afraid this conversation is going to have to be one of those that is confidential." He said. "There are things that I need to discuss with you, and more importantly that I need your experience on."

"My experience?" Dawn asked. "What do you need from me that you don't have?"

"That's easy." Ash said. "Your experience in managing your public image."

"Okay…" Dawn said uneasily. "What do you need to know?"

"If you have a major appearance clash with something else, something personal, which do you choose?" Ash asked.

Dawn looked slightly taken aback. "What personal problems do you have? Nobody knows who you are."

Ash grimaced. "Actually everybody knows who I am."

"That's not what I meant. Nobody has a close connection to you."

"Take it from me, somebody does." Ash said. "And I need to do something for them tomorrow, when I am meant to be battling in an exhibition match. Which would you do?"

"I'm not sure." Dawn said. "Who is the person?"

Ash didn't answer for a moment, thinking carefully. He wanted to trust Dawn and hadn't found anything in the last few days to make him think he couldn't but was still naturally cautious. Yet if he told Dawn what the problem was, there was a good chance she would help by answering his question. For all Sam and Mellanie had good intentions, they had never had the kind of practice in maintaining an effective public image that Dawn had. She had managed to hold her reputation as one of the greatest coordinators in the world and had never managed to make a public gaffe. In terms of people who he thought he could trust, Dawn had the most experience.

"Sonia has caused me some serious problems." Ash said carefully. "Not just in terms of questions raised in public, but also in terms of other actions."

"What has she done?" Dawn asked.

Ash sighed. "She kidnapped my mother."

There was silence for a long moment. Dawn's face went through a host of expressions, from shock, through horror before finally settling on disbelief.

"I… You… No way." Dawn said eventually. Looking up into Ash's calm face, she knew that he was not wrong. "How?"

"That… isn't important." Ash said heavily. "But I am torn. She has done significant damage to my public image and tomorrow is a chance to rectify some of that. But I have also discovered the location of my mother. Which do I go after?"

Dawn shrunk into her seat, unsure of how to answer. Her instincts told her that family must be more important, but she knew that wasn't what Ash was looking for. He wanted to know her opinion with respect to his public image. And there was only one answer.

"For your image, you should fight tomorrow." Dawn said quietly. "Although personally I would most likely abandon it and go after my mother if I was in this situation."

Ash rose from his seat. "I thought as much. Thank you Dawn. Should you wish to watch the battle tomorrow there will be a seat available for you in the Pokémon League's box."

As Ash headed for the door, Dawn rose. "I… why?" she blurted.

Ash turned in the doorway. "I'm sure you will be able to work it out."

The door shut behind him and he was gone.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Firstly, sorry for this being late. And more bad news – there probably won't be a chapter on Friday. The reason? I'm on holiday this week (first time I've had time off in 6 months and it is glorious.) I'm not planning on spending the entire time writing so I might miss a chapter this week. Sorry about that.**

 **Few questions about the battle between Steven, Wallace and Ash. You've probably worked out it will be the next chapter. Also somebody mentioned that it had been progressing slowly for a few chapters and that was likely to change. You are correct. There are several chaotic chapters coming up. And some fun things planned, so if you'll bear with me I will get there.**

 **Until next time, whenever that may be,**

 **Iama2p**


	25. Chapter 25

Ash stood calmly, waiting. By his side Espeon was sat proudly. He was in the tunnel underneath the main stadium, waiting for his name to be announced. After he had left Dawn the night before he had returned to his home and considered the battle for the following day. If it was to be a public relations exercise, it was one that he had to be very careful with. His hat was still in place, wedged firmly onto his head. Despite having his name revealed, Ash had no intention of becoming more open to the public, especially not today. Today was about reminding them who led them, who the Pokémon Master was. A man who was not to be trifled with. A man who stood far above anybody else in terms of strength. The man who could lead the world. His clothing supported this. Gone was the jacket, instead he wore a close fitting shirt that highlighted his muscular form. For the first time in a long time in public, Ash radiated pure power.

A buzzer sounded and Espeon withdrew, slinking away. She was not in his official team for this match, but Ash did not expect to need more than one Pokémon. He fingered the first Pokéball on his belt and smiled. Aggron had waited a long time for his public debut. It was about time that he got it.

The buzzer sounded a second time and the door in front of Ash opened. The announcer's voice reached him as he stepped forwards.

" _And going up against the two iconic trainers of Hoenn is the Pokémon Master, Champion Ash Ketchum!"_

Ash did not react as he heard his name announced. It was somewhat amusing how the two names that he had were so commonly combined by the media. Nobody found it quite right to put a normal name to him after so long of being untouchable at the top.

Ash moved forwards as the door finished opening, striding out onto the field. Already waiting for him in the middle were Steven and Wallace. Both smiled as he approached.

"Good luck Champion." Steven said before glancing around. "It is certainly gratifying to know how many people want to watch you thrash us."

Ash ably hid the laugh that threatened to emerge as he shook hands.

"Thank you" he said. "And best of luck to you both as well."

Wallace inclined his head without saying anything as the three trainers turned and headed for their respective trainer's boxes. As they got there, Ash reached for a Pokéball and released Aggron onto the field with a huge roar. Steven and Wallace exchanged glances before reaching for their own Pokéballs.

* * *

Mellanie slipped into her seat next to Dawn in the Pokémon League's box. Zane had asked her to assist on the analysis for the battle and she had promised to appear on his show that night but for now she wanted to watch Ash battle. She rarely got the chance but always tried to learn as much as possible from it. She glanced at Dawn to find the usually unflappable coordinator looking worried.

"Are you alright?" Mellanie asked.

"Yes." Dawn said. "I'm just worried about Ash. I can't believe that he is fighting now."

Mellanie looked away. "So he told you."

Dawn nodded.

"Interesting." Mellanie mused. "Did he ask for advice?"

"Yes." Dawn said.

"What did you say?"

"I told him for his image he should fight." Dawn admitted. "I just never thought Ash would care more about his public image than his family."

Mellanie didn't say anything. The Ash she knew would almost always put his public image first. It was the image that enabled him to live his life as he wanted, as opposed to under the microscope of the public eye. It was the same decision he had made five years earlier when Cynthia was captured by Team Rocket. He had gone after her when circumstances permitted, instead of dropping everything to rescue her. It was an attitude that was very hard to understand. Although Mellanie knew that Ash would always rescue somebody in that situation. He just wouldn't necessarily do it immediately.

Aggron appeared on the field below with an echoing roar causing Dawn to lean forwards.

"Aggron? Against Wallace who uses Water-Pokémon? Why?"

Mellanie shrugged. "Aggron has never been in a public fight. Maybe he wanted to give him the chance."

Dawn nodded thoughtfully. "Will he win?"

Mellanie didn't even glance at the coordinator. "Of course. He always wins."

Dawn smiled. The confidence of the teenager was amusing, even if it was completely justified. Suddenly something occurred to Dawn.

"Mellanie, where's Sam?"

To Dawn's amusement a look of anger flashed across Mellanie's face.

"I don't know, and I don't care." She said. "He's probably off with Emily again."

Dawn turned away to hide her smile. It was obvious to everybody that Mellanie and Sam should end up together. Or everybody except Mellanie and Sam by the looks of it. She chose to say nothing as Steven and Wallace released their own Pokémon.

* * *

"Wailord, you're up." Wallace said quietly. As the huge Pokémon appeared there were gasps in the crowd. Wailord was not a common Pokémon of Wallace's to use, but despite his size he could be extremely graceful. A few eyes flicked to Ash but he was utterly motionless.

"And I'll use Skarmory." Steven said, his Pokémon appearing in the sky before settling next to Wailord. Both men looked across the field at the Pokémon Master, waiting for his first strike.

Aggron considered his two opponents before stamping down on the ground hard. As the Earthquake attack surged forwards, Skarmory leapt into the sky. Wailord fired a small jet of water down at the ground, causing his massive body to lift off and levitate above the attack.

Under his hat, Ash smiled. Aggron knew about Wailord and had wanted to see how fast the huge Pokémon was when it came to moving around. Dodging was something that Aggron had been working on recently and despite his bulk Wailord was one of the best proponents of it. Not in this fight though. Ash knew that Aggron would be determined to make a point. Only one member of the team had better endurance than Aggron. Aggron would be willing to scrap his way to victory. It was a style of fighting at a complete antithesis of Wallace's and even Ash's usual style. It would be interesting to see how they reacted to the surprise.

"Skarmory, use Steel Wing." Steven called. Skarmory swooped down towards Aggron who threw an arm up, deflecting the attack. The distraction was enough to give Wailord a chance to settle back on the ground however. Aggron growled and tilted his head upwards. A Flash Cannon attack raced out towards Skarmory who was only just able to dodge.

"Wailord, Hydro Pump." Wallace said calmly. As Aggron tried to track Skarmory through the sky, Wailord sent a torrent of water racing towards him. Aggron growled again, and redirected his Flash Cannon to collide with the Hydro Pump. The two attacks dissipated as Skarmory descended to remain near to Wailord. Wallace was gazing intently at Aggron, calculating the power that he had as well as the response time on his attacks.

"Skarmory, Swift." Steven barked. Skarmory unleashed a barrage of stars towards Aggron who crossed his arms to try and block them as Wallace took the chance to strike at an occupied Aggron.

"Water Gun. Fast." Wallace called. Wailord fired a powerful burst of water that raced towards Aggron. The attack hit, colliding with some of the stars from Skarmory's Swift, causing the two to explode in front of Aggron.

Cheers rang out around the stadium as the crowd saw Steven and Wallace make the first impact against Ash. The prospect of the Pokémon Master struggling against two of their own was enough to get the crowd on their feet. As the smoke started to clear, the noise died out. Aggron could be seen stood perfectly still, from the patch of ground that he had not moved from since the battle started. There was not a single mark on him, despite the combination attack that he had received. Behind him, his face hidden underneath his hat, Ash smiled.

"My turn." He murmured, before raising his voice. "Aggron, Earthquake."

Once again Skarmory leapt into the sky before heading for Aggron to attack from closer range. Wailord used another burst of water to manoeuver himself above the attack.

"Hyper Beam." Ash said calmly. Before anybody else could give another command, almost before Steven and Wallace had even registered that Ash had given a second instruction, Aggron had struck. With incredible speed an orange beam fired, leaving Wailord no chance to dodge. It smashed into the Float Whale Pokémon, causing him to wail in pain.

"Skarmory, distract Aggron." Steven shouted as Wailord thrashed about. Skarmory descended at high speed and Aggron glanced up as his Thunder attack finished. Faster than the eye could follow Aggron's arm shot out and seized Skarmory by the neck before his attack could hit Aggron. Steven blanched as Aggron gazed down at his victim.

"End this round." Ash said quietly.

Aggron nodded and drew his arm back before hurling Skarmory away. The Armor Bird Pokémon crashed into Wailord who was struggling to recover from the last attack from Aggron. Before either Pokémon could get back into a position to fight, Aggron unleashed another powerful Hyper Beam attack that smashed into the pair of them. As the attack fizzled out, Steven and Wallace looked out forlornly at the field which had both of their Pokémon stretched out on it, clearly knocked out.

" _Incredible turn-around! Having taken hits from both of his opponents, Aggron displays dazzling speed to take out both Wailord and Skarmory in a ruthless double strike!"_

Steven recalled Skarmory before turning to Wallace.

"Well that answers that one."

Wallace chuckled slightly as he recalled his Wailord. "I know. Aggron is just as fast as the rest of his Pokémon. How does he do it?"

Steven shrugged. "I have no idea."

Wallace reached down and drew another Pokéball off his belt. "Time for plan B?"

Steven nodded. "Yep. I distract, you attack."

Wallace smiled as he threw his Pokéball. "Good luck."

"Interesting." Ash said under his breath as the Pokémon appeared. Aggron out a bellowing roar as he realised who Steven had chosen to face him. "Easy Aggron." Ash murmured. "We both know you're stronger."

" _And it looks like an Aggron match-up. Steven's own Aggron looks set to try to take on Champions! Perhaps Wallace's Tentacruel will be able to make some impact as the two Aggron's battle it out?"_

"And he will lose." Ash added quietly. "Badly."

"Aggron, use Flash Cannon." Steven ordered.

"Tentacruel, Hydro Pump."

The two attacks raced forwards but Ash's Aggron didn't even move. He let the two attacks smash into his chest, looking down at them dismissively. As they cleared he stood tall, not a mark on him.

"Uh oh." Steven muttered before ordering more loudly. "Aggron, close in and make him focus on you."

As Steven's Aggron charged forwards Tentacruel fired another attack that Ash's Aggron almost dismissively batted aside with one arm. He then stepped forwards and swung his arm at Steven's Aggron. Steven's Pokémon couldn't adjust quickly enough and found himself skidding backwards from the attack. He tried to recover but Ash's Aggron smashed him with Metal Claw again.

"Aggron, Iron Defence!" Steven shouted as a third attack came crashing down on his Pokémon. His Aggron tried to retreat, using his shell to protect himself but the onslaught was relentless. Ash's Aggron ducked underneath yet another attack from Tentacruel before getting inside Aggron's guard.

"Aggron, get out of there!" Steven shouted, fearing for what was coming next. His Aggron tried to back away but found himself caught in an iron grip from his opponent. Steven's Aggron found his defence prised open, his arms forced wider and wider by his stronger opponent who didn't seem to even notice the barrage of attacks that Tentacruel was firing at him, directed by Wallace. Ash's Aggron lifted his opponent off the ground and twisted, throwing him through the air. It was quickly followed up by another Hyper Beam that sent Steven's Aggron spinning through the air to crash into a wall.

"Tentacruel, use Sludge Wave!" Wallace shouted instantly, knowing that his partners Pokémon was out of the fight. Tentacruel unleashed a wave of toxic sludge that towered over Aggron. As it crashed down, Aggron tucked his head underneath his arms, curling his body up to present a wall of armour to the attack. He came out of it roaring and fired a Flash Cannon at Tentacruel who had to dive out of the way.

Steven recalled his defeated Aggron before immediately sending out Armaldo.

"Armaldo, keep your distance from Aggron." Steven warned. "If he catches you, it'll hurt."

"Tentacruel, barrage Hydro Pump." Wallace barked.

Tentacruel started firing short but ferocious blasts of water, enough to make Aggron glare at him as they found their mark. He fired another Flash Cannon at Tentacruel who slipped to one side before attacking once more.

"Armaldo, do the same with Water Gun." Steven ordered.

Aggron found himself subjected to constant barrages of attacks, enough to make advancing forwards difficult. He tried to advance on Armaldo but as he got close the Plate Pokémon moved away, able to move much faster as he wasn't being attacked. Aggron roared in frustration as he was slowly driven back, his attempts to respond with Flash Cannon off target as his opponents dodged before resuming their own attacks.

* * *

Up in the stands Mellanie whistled in admiration. Dawn glanced across.

"They are quite good you know" she said.

"I know." Mellanie answered. "But to block Aggron so completely is still impressive. I guess it shows why they are two of the top trainers in Hoenn."

"Indeed." Dawn said. "When I trained with Wallace some years ago it was an interesting experience. He was very insightful. The second best trainer I've ever had."

"Who was the first?" Mellanie asked, drawing her attention away from the battle below her to focus on her companion.

Dawn smiled. "Ash. He has spent the week training with me. It hate to say it but he could probably thrash me in contests as well as Pokémon Battles."

Mellanie grinned. "You get used to that after a while. Whenever you think you've got an edge, he'll show you how he wasn't really trying before and go up a level."

"Must be hard to train against."

Mellanie shook her head. "Not in the slightest. He'll point out every mistake and weakness to help you improve." She glanced back down at the field where Aggron was still exchanging strikes without success. "In fact, I suspect we're about to see another knock-out."

"On Aggron?" Dawn asked in disbelief.

"No, from Aggron."

"But, he's been driven back…" Dawn started, before the voice of the Pokémon Master echoed throughout the stadium, cutting her off.

* * *

"Aggron, Metal Sound into Iron Head on Armaldo." Ash ordered. Aggron scraped his claws down his armour, letting out a horrific noise. Many in the crowd recoiled at the sound while Tentacruel and Armaldo slowed their attacks, distracted by the noise. It was all the time Aggron needed. He surged forwards, head down and glowing. Before Steven or Wallace could call out another instruction Aggron had closed down on Armaldo, his head pushing straight through the Water Gun aimed at him while Tentacruel's Hydro Pump flashed just behind Aggron. Aggron smashed his head into Armaldo, the power of the attack sending the Plate Pokémon flying. As Armaldo crashed down once again Steven reached for his Pokéball. He knew the power of Aggron's attacks by now, and Armaldo had gone the way of his two teammates. Knocked out.

Wallace glanced across at his partner as he called out a dodge instruction to Tentacruel. Now Aggron only had one target, Tentacruel was being run ragged by the Aggron who wasn't waiting for Steven to release his next Pokémon.

"Tentacruel, Sludge Wave into Hydro Pump." Wallace called. Aggron was hit by a towering wave of sludge which he broke through with ease before the follow up strike smashed into his chest. Aggron glared at it before pressing forwards, through the attack.

"Tentacruel, move!" Wallace shouted, a touch of fear coming into his voice as Aggron slowly and deliberately closed the gap on his Pokémon. Tentacruel tried to slip away but Aggron strode ever closer, the gap down to less than ten metres.

"Cradily, come on out and use Grass Knot!" Steven called.

Wallace flashed a smile of gratitude at his partner as Cradily appeared and immediately attacked, causing grass to wrap around Aggron's feet. Aggron glared down and ripped his foot away before the attack could knock him off balance, but Tentacruel had taken the opportunity to get further away.

Aggron switched target, moving towards Cradily who immediately started to scamper away while Tentacruel fired an attack at Aggron's back. Aggron let out a roar of frustration and spun, firing a Hyper Beam that sent Tentacruel diving away once again before he turned his attention back to Cradily.

"Cradily, Giga Drain." Steven barked.

Energy beams shot away from Cradily, wrapping around Aggron. As the attack started to draw Aggron's energy, he let out an even louder roar.

"Tentacruel, get in front of Cradily!" Wallace shouted suddenly, spotting the danger.

As Tenacruel shot forwards, Aggron unleashed the most powerful Hyper Beam yet. It smashed into Tentacruel as he arrived just in time, sending him flying past Cradily who was caught by a flailing tentacle. As Tentacruel slid along the ground, knocked out, Aggron surged forwards, catching Cradily out.

"Cradily, use…" Steven started but it was too late. With Aggron towering over him, Cradily didn't have a chance. Aggron smashed his way through Cradily's desperate attempt to get an attack out, before lifting the Barnacle Pokémon bodily off the ground. A fist was pulled back before pummelling Cradily into the ground. Aggron then turned and stomped back to his starting mark, leaving two battered Pokémon behind him. Steven and Wallace reached out, recalling their Pokémon in shock. Aggron had smashed their teams apart. There was virtually no cheering from the crowd now. The sheer brutality of Aggron's attacks was shocking them.

* * *

" _With Champion taking out six of his opponents twelve Pokémon, there will be a short intermission."_ The announcer's voice rang out over the stunned stadium. " _And by the looks of it, Steven and Wallace need it. This has been one of the most destructive fights I can remember watching, and ladies and gentlemen I have seen a lot of Champions' fights."_

Ash held out his hand and recalled Aggron wordlessly, turning and striding away, leaving a stadium full of stunned people behind him.

"This… is brutal." Dawn said. "The second part of that first half… Aggron looks set on ripping Steven and Wallace apart."

Mellanie nodded, slightly sadly. "Aggron has always been one of the more aggressive Pokémon. This isn't overly surprising."

Dawn looked down into the stadium where Steven and Wallace were trudging away. "They look shell-shocked." Dawn said. "I don't think they knew what they were getting into."

"I doubt they did." Mellanie said. "Few have ever seen him battle at his strongest."

"Is he doing so now?" Dawn asked.

Mellanie shook her head. "No. He's…" her voice trailed off as she saw Sam and Emily arrive in the box. They looked around at the stunned stadium before seeing Dawn and Mellanie. Sam waved cheerily and headed over towards them.

"Hey guys." He said. "How's the battle going?"

"Nice of you to show up." Mellanie said shortly. Sam looked slightly taken aback at her hostile tone but recovered with a grin.

"Well we both knew the outcome, so I thought I'd get some more training in. I assume that Champion is winning?"

"He is." Dawn confirmed. "But something is wrong. His battling… I've never seen Ash fight like this."

"You haven't known who he is for thirteen years." Sam pointed out.

"And yet I've started to get to know him again." Dawn said quietly. "And I don't believe that he would do this. Aggron isn't just beating Steven and Wallace, he is pulverising them. If I'd known that this was what he would be like, I'd have tried to get him to miss the fight."

"Why would he miss the fight?" Emily asked.

"Because…" Dawn started, before stopping herself. "Not important. What is important is that he is doing his public image a lot of damage here."

"Is he?" Mellanie asked, drawn into the conversation despite herself. "He wanted to prove how powerful he is. For all of Aggron's brutality, this is a stunning display of power. People will be talking about how Aggron steamrolled two of the strongest trainers in Hoenn."

"Maybe…" Dawn said, but she didn't seem convinced.

"You're missing something else." Mellanie said. "Aggron has taken a lot of hits, but barely noticed. If I know Ash that is likely to be symbolic. You can hit him, but you can't hurt him."

Dawn smiled. "You might be right. I hope you are."

"She probably is." Sam said with a laugh. "You get used to her being right all the time. It is incredibly frustrating."

Dawn laughed. "I'm sure it is. Now, Sam I believe you need to introduce me. Who is this?"

As Sam introduced Dawn to Emily who was delighted to meet somebody as famous as Dawn, Mellanie tuned the conversation out. She wasn't interested in hearing anything about Emily. She gazed down at the field where some work was being done to repair the damage that Aggron had done to it. She was reminded of the last time she had trained against Ash, several weeks ago. Aggron had obliterated Totodile. It was the first time that Mellanie had realised the pressure he was under, and had led to her asking to become his partner. He had agreed, taking her on dangerous missions and explaining more to her than he had ever before. Until it had gotten personal. In the aftermath of the attack on Mystery Island Mellanie had found Ash more distant. And now he wasn't planning on taking her with him to rescue his mother. All the progress she had made felt like it was being undone. Ash was pushing her away once again. To have been at the Hoenn League without telling her was a sign of it. Coupled with Sam and his new girlfriend, Mellanie had found herself feeling more alone than she had for a long time. Suddenly she didn't want to be in the box. She knew where she would go to watch the fight. She stood up, drawing looks from Dawn, Sam and Emily.

"Are you going somewhere Mel?" Sam asked.

Mellanie looked at him for a long moment. "Yes. I promised Zane that I'd assist in his analysis. And since you've not upheld your end of our deal with him, I'm having to cover for you as well. I'll go and watch the second half with him."

And with that, Mellanie was gone.

* * *

"Something is very wrong." Steven said quietly.

"You don't say." Wallace said sarcastically. "I'm not even sure Aggron has noticed the hits we've landed. How do we beat this guy?"

"Not that." Steven said. "I knew we'd lose. And truth be told, I suspected it would be this bad. All of Champions' Pokémon hit ludicrously hard and Aggron is no exception. If he gets a clean shot, he'll knock your Pokémon out."

"Then what is it?"

"Aggron fought like a Pokémon possessed. I've known Champion for five years and I've never known him to condone such brutal battling. Whatever point he is trying to make, I hope it doesn't leave our teams scarred."

Wallace grinned. "My team knew what they were getting into. We didn't expect to win this fight and we're getting slaughtered. They are trying things and learning from it, in the hope that it makes them better."

Steven smiled slightly. "That's probably the right attitude. But I still want to know why he is battling so aggressively."

"To prove a point?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's simple." Wallace said. "Champion is politically under a lot of pressure from the accusations headed his way. It is probably why he agreed to this fight, which will bring us more revenue than any other fight in the tournament. He could have used his Charizard and beaten us, but Charizard is too clean. Aggron is showing that he is willing to scrap. This is not a man who will give up easily."

Steven nodded slowly. Wallace was surprisingly close for somebody who didn't know the full story of recent events. He didn't know about the kidnapping of Professor Oak, or the kidnapping of Ash's mother. Or that the fight that Ash was involved in had been going on for months. Yet his words were most likely accurate. Ash needed something to show the world that he wasn't finished. Steven was just getting slaughtered so that he could have it.

"Then let's show we are willing to scrap as well." Steven said suddenly.

"Err… Not sure that's a good idea." Wallace said. "If you want to try and duke it out with something that hit likes a freight train, I'm pulling my Pokémon out now."

Despite himself Steven laughed, the sound echoing around the trainer's room. "Not in a sense of get close. Make it as hard as possible for Aggron to reach us. No matter what he does, keep your Pokémon moving. Strike and move and see how long we last."

Wallace nodded. "That sounds like a better plan. And hey, I doubt he can rip through us as fast second time around."

"There is that." Steven said before extending his hand. "Good luck old friend."

"And to you." Wallace said as a buzzer sounded above their head. "Hopefully we'll at least make Aggron look tired."

* * *

Ash gazed down at the Pokéball in his hand. He had told Aggron that he had a free reign, but the Pokémon had been more aggressive than Ash had expected. The buzzer sounded loud above his head.

"Win this fight." Ash said quietly. "Make the world remember how powerful we are. Just don't make them think that we are monsters."

Ash rose smoothly and strode back out onto the field. Across from him Steven and Wallace were already waiting for him, Pokéballs in their hands. Ash inclined his head and released Aggron, the Iron Armour Pokémon roaring as he reappeared on the battlefield.

Wallace and Steven threw their Pokéballs in unison, causing Ludicolo and Claydol to appear. The referee stepped forwards flags raised.

"Begin!"

Aggron immediately fired a Flash Cannon at Claydol who lurched to one side.

"Ludicolo, Hydro Pump." Wallace ordered. The attack crashed in Aggron who roared again and fired his own attack back. Ludicolo danced away before Claydol fired a Psybeam that caught Aggron again.

As the battle progressed Ash watched with an eyebrow raised. Wallace and Steven had learned fast. The strategy that they had started to use earlier with Tentacruel and Armaldo had clearly been discussed during the break. Aggron was at his best closer in and neither Claydol nor Ludicolo would let him close. As another attack found its mark on Aggron's chest Ash heard his Pokémon roar. Aggron was getting frustrated, but also beginning to be hurt by the attacks. It would be a long time before he showed it, meaning that Ash had time to think. As a strategy, having one Pokémon attack and one defend was very simple yet very effective. Ash himself had taught trainers how taking a hit could give their Pokémon a chance to strike back. Yet now he found that taking a hit meant dodging an attack while the other Pokémon returned the strike. It was an interesting adaptation of the technique.

"Ludicolo, keep it up." Wallace said as his Pokémon danced away from another attack. Aggron had clearly decided to absorb as many hits as possible, not being able to move away from the onslaught. He had initially tried to close the gap on Ludicolo but Wallace had steered his Pokémon away from danger while Steven had Claydol keep up his attacks. Aggron's lack of maneuverability was causing him problems. Both Ludicolo and Claydol were just quicker.

Eventually Ash came to a decision.

"Aggron, Iron Defence into Rock Polish." Ash said quietly, too quietly for anybody but Aggron to hear. Aggron dropped into a defensive posture and his armour started to glisten.

"Ludicolo, Ice Beam, trap him in place." Wallace ordered, seeing Aggron's change in strategy. Ludicolo advanced slightly closer, pouring power into the attack which started to freeze Aggron's feet in place.

"Again." Ash murmured.

Aggron nodded, his armour glistening once again.

"Trap him." Wallace said to Steven as Ludicolo's attack passed Aggron's knees, turning the embattled Pokémon into an ice block.

Steven nodded. "Claydol, Rock Tomb around Aggron. Trap him as he freezes."

"Don't stop." Ash said. Aggron's eyes flicked to where his trainer was stood as he obeyed the command, despite the ice that now encased more than half his body. Rocks started to pile up around him, trapping him further. Ash stood waiting as his two opponents finally finished their attacks. Where Aggron had stood was a towering pile of rocks. Inside the entire stadium had seen Ludicolo completely freeze Aggron. The Carefree Pokémon looked like the effort had taken a fair bit out of him, but it had worked.

"Aggron is…" the referee started into the silence that had filled the stadium before he caught the gaze of the Pokémon Master who shook his head. "But…" the referee tried again, but Ash was now ignoring him, completely focused on his Pokémon once again.

"Champion, do you concede this round?" Steven called from across the field.

Ash seemed to consider the question. "No." He said eventually.

"Your Pokémon is frozen and trapped in a pile of rocks." Wallace pointed out. "Aggron surely cannot recover from this."

Ash turned his head slightly to focus his gaze onto Wallace. "Is that what you think?"

"Yes." Wallace answered. "This round is over."

Ash inclined his head. "I couldn't agree more. Aggron, Brutal Swing."

There was a crashing, shattering noise. Aggron surged out of his prison, moving incredibly fast. Before Ludicolo had a chance to react, Aggron was upon him, his arm sending the Carefree Pokémon flying. The momentum from the swing sent Aggron wheeling towards Claydol. Claydol's eyes widened in shock as Aggron reached him, causing him to hesitate for a moment. A moment too long as Aggron's swing smashed Claydol into the ground. Aggron slipped away, moving to stand in front of his trainer. His armour shone in the weak sunlight as the crowd hushed. In less than two seconds from being trapped inside an ice and rocky prison, Aggron had flattened two more Pokémon. Ash looked across the field at his two opponents.

"Good effort. But we can take far worse hits than that" he muttered under his breath, too quiet to be heard.

* * *

Steven and Wallace looked at each other in shock. Aggron didn't even look hurt.

"How did that just happen?" Steven said quietly. "I mean, I'm guessing Rock Polish for the speed but how fast is he now?"

"Too fast." Wallace said. "Trying to keep our distance just got much harder. How much can Metagross take?"

Steven shrugged as he recalled Claydol. "A lot of punishment. But Aggron's attacks are too powerful. None of my Pokémon can stand up to them."

"Mine neither." Wallace said. "I'm not sure how long we can make this fight last."

"Trainers, please release your next Pokémon" came the call from the referee. Steven shrugged as he pulled his final Pokéball off his belt.

"Here goes nothing." He muttered. Next to him Wallace snorted with laughter as he drew out his fourth Pokémon.

As Metagross and Walrein appeared, Aggron looked up. He sized up his two opponents before glancing back at his trainer.

"Only Walrein." Ash said quietly. "Metagross needs to endure."

Aggron nodded before glancing at the referee, willing him to start the fight.

"What? Oh right." The referee said hurriedly before raising his flags. "Begin!"

"Walrein, use…" Wallace started but it was already too late. Aggron raced forwards, crossing the field in less than a second. Walrein tried to fire an attack but Aggron's charge took him straight through the Ice Break Pokémon. The momentum of the hit sent Walrein skidding backwards, off balance.

"Metagross, Psychic to give Walrein time!" Steven barked, seeing the danger that Wallace was totally unable to deal with. Metagross' eyes glowed blue and Aggron glowed with psychic power. Aggron's charge slowed down as Walrein came to a halt a few metres away. Before Walrein could react, Aggron tilted his head back and fired a Hyper Beam down at him. As smoke rolled away from Walrein, Wallace groaned. The Pokéball returned to his hand as he recalled his beaten Pokémon.

" _And Aggron takes another brutally powerful victory! Walrein barely had a chance to get going as Champion's Pokémon steamrolls yet another opponent!"_

* * *

"He's incredible" Emily gushed from her seat next to Sam in the stands. "Even better live than he was on TV. How is he so powerful?"

Sam grinned. "Years of incredibly intense training."

"But you've been training hard this week as well." Emily pointed out.

Sam laughed. "Nothing on him. It's not that I'm not in his league, we're not even in the same sport the gulf is so big."

"You're not the only one." Dawn chipped in. "I'm not sure Wallace and Steven quite knew what they were getting into when they agreed to this fight. Since he sped up, Aggron is virtually unbeatable."

"Let a Pokémon who's already extremely powerful remove their biggest weakness and you're in trouble. Sam said. "They had some success because Aggron was slow. Not anymore."

"Are they at the same standard as Lance?" Emily asked.

Sam shrugged. "I assume they are similar. I could probably beat them if the battle went my way, but it would be very close. Not like this massacre."

Silence fell in the box as they surveyed the field. Wallace had just sent out his fifth Pokémon, Swampert who was already being beaten around by Aggron. Metagross got in the way of an attack and Aggron had swatted Steven's iconic Pokémon away, before charging forwards again, causing Swampert to have to dive out of the way. As Aggron fired a series of Flash Cannon's in quick succession, backing Swampert into a corner, Dawn spoke again.

"This is utter dominance." She said quietly, almost in awe. "I… I remember when he fought Misty five years ago. He destroyed her, but this is even worse."

"He's gotten better." Sam said. "He's spent another five years improving. Nobody in the world can lay a finger on him now."

Dawn nodded slowly. "I can well believe that."

* * *

"Swampert, Surf!" Wallace shouted. His composure was almost completely gone as Aggron chased his Pokémon around the field. Metagross was just doing enough to help him out when Aggron got close but Steven's Pokémon was struggling. Helping typically ended up with Metagross being smashed away while Swampert barely escaped. As Swampert rode the wave of water that was surging forwards Metagross shot up to avoid it. Aggron stepped straight into it, his claw plucking Swampert from the middle of his own attack. The water washed over Aggron with him barely seeming to notice as he launched Swampert through the air. A Flash Cannon connected with the Mud Fish Pokémon, sending him crashing into a wall and ending his contribution to the battle. Aggron turned and regarded Metagross with a stern gaze as Metagross slowly returned to float in front of his trainer.

Wallace slowly raised his hand recalling Swampert. He reached for his final Pokéball, a sense of inevitability about it as he released his Milotic. He could never recall a single fight in which he had been so completely battered, his team ripped into pieces. The fact that he had been in a 2v1 fight only made it worse. He glanced at Steven.

"I'm out of ideas. Is this how Cynthia felt when he fought her?"

Steven let out a sigh. "I have no idea. I never wanted to ask her about her worst defeat. But he is relentless."

"I know." Wallace said heavily. "It hasn't even been a dominance of skill. He hasn't needed to. It has just been relentless brutal, crushing us under the weight of that Aggron."

Steven smiled slightly. "Very poetic."

"Have we even hurt it yet?" Wallace asked.

Together they turned to look at Aggron who still didn't seem to have a single mark of battle on him.

"I'm not sure." Steven admitted. "Alright, let's get this over with."

"Milotic, Hydro Pump!" Wallace ordered.

"Metagross, Psychic."

Milotic fired a huge torrent of water at Aggron who simply put a claw in front of him, redirecting the attack. Suddenly the water changed direction, only to be caught by Aggron's over claw. His eyes had never left Metagross, despite the precision with which he was blocking attacks.

"Water Pulse." Wallace called.

Pulses of water shot away from Milotic but Aggron completely ignored them, instead firing a Flash Cannon at Metagross that sent him surging into the air to try to dodge it.

"How can he completely ignore attacks like that?" Wallace snapped at Steven. "They should be having some kind of impact."

"Milotic, dodge!" Steven shouted to try to help out his distracted colleague. Wallace looked back to see his Pokémon gracefully slip to the side of a Flash Cannon attack. As soon as he had looked away, Aggron had fired his strike.

"Stay focused." Steven warned. "Metagross, Bullet Punch."

Metagross flashed forwards, connecting with Aggron before retreating fast. Aggron glared at him before glancing back at his trainer who was still not giving a command. Aggron groaned in frustration, firing another Flash Cannon that Metagross was able to slip away from.

"Milotic, use…" Wallace started before Aggron fired another attack at his Pokémon. Milotic dodged easily again, showing her trademark grace that gave Wallace an idea. "Milotic, use Attract" he called.

Milotic slowed before winking at Aggron who found his gaze drawn to her. With Aggron entranced a small heart flew away from the Tender Pokémon, catching Aggron squarely in the chest. He took a step forwards uncertainly, before stopping. Milotic slipped away again, causing a look of longing to appear on Aggron's face. As the crowd realised what had just happened a few laughs broke out along with cheers for Wallace who turned to Steven.

"Right, that's the time we need. Aggron won't attack."

Aggron had taken another step forwards, trying to reach Milotic who was now teasing him, coming closer and moving further away. Aggron growled slightly before stopping as Milotic hissed at him. She drew closer and he reached a claw out tenderly, a huge difference from every other time that he had struck throughout the fight. The ferocity in his eyes faded, to be replaced by a tender look that was alien to the features of such an aggressive Pokémon.

Steven looked across the field to where Ash stood, his hat still covering his face. Through the shadow, Steven could swear that he could see flashes of amusement as Milotic slipped away from Aggron once more, causing a look of hurt to appear on Aggron's face.

" _Aggron looks like he won't fight anymore, taken in by Milotic's beauty!"_ the announcer shouted gleefully. _"How does the Pokémon Master respond to this?"_

"Enough." Ash said calmly. He wasn't shouting yet his voice seemed to carry to all parts of the stadium. "Aggron, Brutal Swing into Hyper Beam."

Before Steven or Wallace could react, the longing vanished from Aggron's face. He swung an arm at Milotic, sending the Tender Pokémon flying, before Aggron's swing carried him straight into Metagross. As his two opponents collided from their respective hits, Aggron fired a Hyper Beam at them. It found its mark, causing smoke to roll away from the two Pokémon, engulfing Aggron as well. As it began to clear, Aggron was to be seen kneeling down next to Milotic, cradling her head in his arms. Both Milotic and Metagross were clearly knocked out.

As the stadium watched, Aggron gently laid Milotic's head back on the ground before rising smoothly. He bowed slightly to Steven and Wallace before returning to stand in front of his trainer. Ash wordlessly recalled his Pokémon before striding forwards. Steven and Wallace recalled their own, beaten Pokémon before meeting him in the middle of the field.

"That was a good fight." Ash said as he shook their hands. "I'm impressed with some of your strategies. However it takes an awful lot to hurt Aggron. He is a bit of a scrapper."

"No kidding." Wallace said. "Thank you Champion. I've learned a lot from that fight."

Ash inclined his head before turning on his heel and striding away from the field, leaving Steven and Wallace to stand in the spotlight of a Hoenn crowd that had just seen two of their greatest heroes comprehensively destroyed.

 **A/N**

 **Firstly, apologies for this taking so long. It has actually been ready to be released for a few days but since I was then away on a work trip I would not have had a chance to write a follow up. Hopefully the next chapter will be out next week. This chapter also didn't flow as much as I'd hoped, hence why it took so long to write it in the first place. However, we got there in the end. Steven and Wallace going the same way as everybody else – completely flattened. And Aggron has a bit of a different style to Ash's other Pokémon so that was fun.**

 **However, while I was struggling with the flow of this one, I did finally get around to writing a couple of one-shots in the years between Sinnoh and The Lost Master. They will be going up today or tomorrow, along with a few notes in there as to how I'll be continuing along there. Feel free to investigate, although remember that Ash hasn't transformed from kid to powerful trainer yet. If you want to find them, they'll be on my profile.**

 **A fair few people have been asking whether Ash reconnecting with Dawn will lead to an AshxDawn pairing. I'm trying to decide how much to reveal, so for now I won't answer that one. There is a plan for this story going forwards (I'm not just making it up as I go along!) and there is plenty yet to come from Ash so I won't rule anything out yet, but I'm also not saying that it will happen.**

 **Anyway, I should be able to get the next chapter out next Friday. Until then.**

 **Iama2p**


	26. Chapter 26

"The Pokémon Master has completely destroyed Steven and Wallace." Zane was saying. "Does this surprise you in the slightest?"

"No." Mellanie said. "While they are powerful trainers, Champion has faced far stronger opponents in his career, all the way back to the Clash of Legends. Steven and Wallace are superb trainers but nobody is at Champion's level."

"Comparing it to the Clash of Legends from five years ago, has he gotten stronger?" Zane asked. "Yes he took down a team of legendary Pokémon, but Aggron was wiping out powerful Pokémon with single hits today. Is that an indication of the increased strength of the Pokémon Master?"

"Almost certainly." Mellanie said. "He's spent the last five years training and getting even stronger. He's not the kind to sit back and let his Pokémon get lazy. Also, given that Aggron has never fought in a public battle before, he would have been even more driven to make an impression."

"Indeed." Zane said, a sparkle in his eye. "Aggron showed a willingness to scrap that I'd not expect to associate with the fluidity of the Pokémon Master."

Mellanie felt a smile appear on her face. "As a Pokémon that can endure incredible hits due to his armour, Aggron is very capable of getting into scraps. Less enduring Pokémon will try to avoid attacks but given Aggron's incredible defence, it is quite possible he just never bothered."

"We're nearly out of time, so let's quickly discuss what this means for Steven and Wallace." Zane said. "Does this damage their reputation, getting taken apart so comprehensively?"

"You tell me Zane." Mellanie said. "You know that stuff better than me."

Zane grinned. "Well I'd say not. Cynthia managed fine despite losing her title to him, and every trainer that he has beaten in the World League since he took his title has accepted their mauling with grace. I don't see why Steven and Wallace would be any different. Would you agree?"

"I would." Mellanie said.

Both of their eyes were drawn to the light above the studio that flashed off, indicating that they were off air. Zane turned to Mellanie.

"Thank you for all your help this week." He said. "You've been very good at keeping up your end of the bargain."

"Somebody had to." Mellanie said shrugging.

Zane chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm aware that Sam has not. I won't forget that he has had his head turned."

"He is focusing on training." Mellanie pointed out.

"And he is focusing on a young woman in his life that isn't you."

Mellanie looked away. This was one topic she didn't want to discuss but Zane looked like he wasn't going to let her go.

"I'm sorry." Zane said quietly.

"What?" Mellanie said, surprised.

"It can't be easy having somebody you care about push you away like that." Zane said. "Going after somebody new after you've been friends for so long."

"I… thank you." Mellanie said.

"And because you upheld our deal, I'll keep my end going." Zane said. "I've done what I can to keep the media away from the ongoing investigation."

"Thank you." Mellanie said, before hesitating slightly. "Why are you still helping? I mean, we had a deal and Sam broke it."

"Because I built my reputation as a man trainers can trust." Zane said. "You honoured the deal, therefore I'll uphold my end. Sam will soon learn that he shouldn't have reneged on it though."

"Do I want to know?" Mellanie asked.

Zane laughed. "Let's just say that whether he wins or loses against Lance, there will be a lot of stories about him. Given my ability to influence the media, I will have a lot of control over what path these stories take. And they won't be as generous to him as they would have been a week ago."

Mellanie considered what Zane was telling her. She wondered why he was admitting it. She could easily go and warn Sam. Then she realised that they weren't really on speaking terms, so warning him would be harder.

"Will it be a one-off?" she asked eventually.

"It should be." Zane said. "He's smart enough to take a hint. As long as you treat me with respect, I'll do the same in return." He rose from his chair. "Hopefully you'll remember that Mellanie. Despite my reputation, I do care about the trainers I work with. After all, if you all stop talking to me, I'll lose more than you would."

* * *

Mellanie stepped out of the studio into the evening air. Zane had expressed his regret at her leaving. He had told her that he would miss her and if she was ever at a tournament he would be happy for her to make guest appearances in battle analysis. She had smiled and politely told him that she would consider it. But Zane was about to leave Hoenn to head to Kanto in preparation for the match between Sam and Lance. Mellanie had no desire to rush there, even though she knew she should go and support her friend.

She hadn't seen Sam since she had left him during Ash's battle. She expected him to head back to Kanto in preparation for his fight which was only a few days away. Mellanie assumed that Emily was travelling with Sam and so had decided to make alternative arrangements.

As she started to move down the street she felt something watching her. Mellanie looked around to see Alakazam stood in the shadow of a building. His eyes did not leave her face as she approached.

"Did Ash send you?" she asked.

Alakazam nodded.

"Are you to take me somewhere?"

Alakazam nodded again and held one of his spoons out. Mellanie took it and they vanished.

As they reappeared Mellanie looked around in surprise. They had appeared in front of Ash's house, next to the car that Ash kept on site for when he had to make trips to Indigo Plateau.

"Mystery Island?" she asked. "You can't teleport that far normally."

"He still can't. But combining with Espeon and having me to focus on does increase his range quite substantially."

Mellanie spun to see Ash waiting for her atop the steps to the front door. She stepped forwards, throwing herself at him in a hug. Ash caught her smoothly and held her for a few moments before setting her down once more. He turned and led the way into his house.

A few minutes later Mellanie was curled up in the corner of the sofa that she knew so well. She had a hot drink in a mug in her hand. Ash sat down in his usual chair across the room regarding her carefully.

"Is everything alright Mellanie?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she asked, more aggressively than she had intended.

Ash chuckled slightly. "You're putting on the perfect sulking teenager attitude."

She glared at him before nodding her head in acknowledgement. "You're right. As always." Her sulky tone caused Ash to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Is it Sam?" Ash asked.

Mellanie shrugged.

"Is it me?"

Another shrug.

Ash leaned back in his chair, gazing calmly at his tutee without a word. As time dragged on he could almost see her mind working before eventually it all came flooding out.

"You're all shutting me out." Mellanie said, almost accusingly. "Sam has replaced me with this stupid girl. I don't know what he sees in her. And then you're going after Delia by yourself. You avoided me for almost the entire time we were in Hoenn. After everything I've done you are pushing me away. I trusted you, no matter what happened. I trusted you when Pokémon attacked all the regions. I trusted you when we went after Gliscor. Through all this I've trusted that you know what you're doing and yet now you're pushing me away."

Ash hid the smile that threatened to spill across his face, still leaning back. "Finished?" he asked lightly.

Mellanie just threw her arms up in frustration. "Are you even listening to me?" she snapped.

Ash chuckled. "Of course Mellanie. I always listen."

"Then what?" she demanded.

Ash leaned forwards. "Sam I'll get to. But I'll start with me. I trust you completely Mellanie."

"Then why are you _leaving me behind?"_

"Because I don't trust Sonia." Ash said quietly. "She will have something else planned. Once her moves become public I can beat them, but she would be a fool if she doesn't have at least one more trick to pull out."

"What does this have to do with me?" Mellanie asked.

"You need to be publically separate from me." Ash said. "Until I know what she has planned." He sighed. "I thought I had this explained when we met in Hoenn."

"You did. Badly."

"I'm scared for you Mellanie." Ash said. "Everything Sonia has done points towards her attempting to frame me for something. I've been looking into her claims, there is nothing to them. However, something is affecting the police's investigation, enough for me to worry that I face a long legal battle. For the sake of your career, you cannot be near me."

"I don't care." Mellanie said. "Ash, you know I don't."

"I know." Ash said heavily. "Which is why this is harder. Mellanie, I care for you like you are a daughter that I never had but you cannot be seen with me in public. The more distance between us, the less likely it is that you will get dragged into this."

Mellanie didn't say anything. Ash was completely serious. She almost didn't believe it. "Does that mean I need to move out?" she asked eventually.

Ash shook his head. "No. But if you want to leave you will need to do so via Alakazam. He will take you anywhere he can when he is available but you cannot be seen entering or leaving Mystery Island."

Mellanie nodded slowly before rising. "In that case, I shall see you when you come back from rescuing your mother."

Ash watched her go in silence. He thought of dozens of things he could say to her but none of them would make any difference. She slammed the door to her bedroom behind her causing Ash to wince slightly. He had to remind himself that it was all for her own good. But knowing how upset he had just made her, it would not be easy. He rose and strode to the back door.

"Espeon."

The Sun Pokémon appeared, standing next to her master.

"Change of plan. I will take a strike team with us. The rest will remain here to protect the house." _And Mellanie_ Ash added silently.

" _Who will come?"_ Espeon asked, unperturbed by the change.

"You. Pikachu. Onix. Charizard. Sceptile. Altaria."

" _Not Alakazam?"_

"No. He will take us out there and then return. The scouts have earned a break."

Espeon inclined her head. " _I will go and inform the others."_

As she started to slink away, Ash's voice rang out once more.

"We leave in fifteen minutes. I want this over with."

* * *

"I just don't get it." Jenny said eventually, placing yet another document down on the desk. She was sat in an office with a huge desk in front of her, covered in papers. There were more folders in piles on shelves around the room, all detailing some aspect of the Pokémon Master's reign.

"Get what?" Cynthia asked. The Sinnoh Champion was exhausted, her headache was as bad as it had ever been and she was emotionally battered. The man who she thought she knew had apparently been keeping a lot of secrets from her.

"Motive." Jenny said, rapping her knuckles on the desk. "I can't figure out the motive."

"Is that needed?" Cynthia asked, massaging her skull. "Wait, of course it is. With motive…"

"You have conviction." Jenny finished.

"Indeed." Cynthia said. "So what could Champion's…" She stopped at a look from Jenny. "Sorry, Ketchum's motive be?"

Jenny slouched back in her chair, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I don't know." She sighed. "If I did, I'd have considered arresting him already."

Cynthia sat up straight. "Really?"

"Yes." Jenny said, eyeing Cynthia carefully. "That surprises you?"

Cynthia shrugged. "A little I guess. I mean, It seems to be quite a big thing to be considering."

Jenny laughed, almost in disbelief. She gestured around the room at the huge volume of evidence around them.

"You doubt all of this?"

When Cynthia didn't answer, Jenny leaned forwards once again.

"I know he was your boss for six years and he's somebody you have a lot of respect for, but the evidence is pretty overwhelming. If we presented this to a court and could give a reason as to why he was doing it, we would get a guilty verdict, no question."

Jenny rose from her chair and headed for the door. As she reached it she turned back to look at Cynthia.

"I'm sorry." Jenny said quietly. "But you will have to do what is right. Once we have found a way to avoid public unrest, the Pokémon Master will be removed."

* * *

Brock heard a knock at the door. When nobody came in he glanced up from the desk he was working at, ensuring the accounts were up to date. He was curious as to who could be visiting late in the day. Usually when he was in the breeding centre people just came in. He rose and crossed to the door, opening it to see a woman stood there, a Piplup on her shoulder.

"Dawn!" Brock said with genuine pleasure. "Come on in."

Dawn flounced across the threshold and looked around a grin on her face.

"Still going here?" she asked.

Brock nodded. "It is still everything I ever wanted" he said, crossing the lobby and heading towards the house attached to the gym and breeding centre. "Come on through. Do you want a drink?"

Dawn nodded, following him through into a living room inside the house. Brock grabbed a couple of glasses.

"Alcohol?"

Dawn laughed. "Why not. What do you have?"

Brock shrugged. "The usual. Beers, ciders, wine, a few spirits. Anything take your fancy?"

"Got any good wines?" Dawn asked.

Brock seemed to think for a moment before nodding. He left the room, leaving Dawn perched on the edge of a sofa. A few moments he returned with two glasses and a bottle of white wine. He poured some into the glasses and handed one to Dawn.

"Do I get to know what it is?" Dawn asked.

Brock shook his head. "Just try it."

Dawn laughed as she tasted her drink. A few moments later she nodded approvingly.

"You've still got good taste Brock."

He laughed. "Thanks." He sank into a chair across the room, sipping at his own drink. "Now to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit? I thought you were in Hoenn?"

Dawn shrugged. "I was, but the tournament is over. I needed to get back to start winning ribbons."

"Did you learn anything?" Brock asked. "I mean, that's why you went right?"

"I did." Dawn said hesitantly. "I mean, I learned loads. But not quite the way I had intended."

"What do…" Brock started, but suddenly words seemed to spill from Dawn in an uncontrolled flood.

"Brock, he came to me. He met me. He spent time with me. After all this time, Ash actually sought me out. He spent a lot of the Hoenn tournament working with me, teaching me things. I barely watched any of it, but I got to learn from the best. It's incredible. At first it was awkward but now it is great. He wants to be friends again. And he wanted to teach me again."

Brock sat frozen as the coordinator in front of him babbled. He didn't have a clue what to say. That Ash would actually try and keep his word, try to reach out to them had never really crossed his mind. He opened and closed his mouth slowly, causing dawn to laugh in delight at having him so stunned.

"Who else have you told?" Brock managed to say eventually.

"Nobody." Dawn said. "I didn't want Misty to know he had come to see me, and May wouldn't thank me for having Drew kick off again. You're the safest bet."

Brock inclined his head. "Did he say why?"

Dawn shrugged. "He said he promised. And he still keeps his word."

Brock smiled slightly. "Which means he will come to the rest of us given time."

Dawn nodded, almost bouncing on the edge of the sofa with her excitable energy. "I know Brock. It's great, we might get our friend back."

Brock finished his wine. "Hopefully." He rose from his seat. "I just hope he comes to me soon."

Dawn's face fell. "Brock, I'm sorry. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by contacting me first…"

Brock waved his hand dismissively. "No, I know. You were the logical choice if he was in Hoenn. And I am happy that he is friends with you once again. Just don't expect me to be thrilled until he's friends with me again."

And with that, Brock headed out of the room once again.

* * *

Ash stepped through the smoke, entering an open area, surrounded by cliffs. There was a small wooden hut in the centre of the clearing with a few trees around it. From above it would have looked utterly unremarkable. As Ash watched, rocks tumbled from one of the cliffs, clearly dislodged by the explosion of him forcing his way through. Getting here had not been the easiest. Alakazam had teleported them to the cavern that he had excavated just over a mile away from where Sonia was keeping Delia and briefly explained the layout of the ground above. He had then teleported out, leaving Onix to dig his way through until he was nearly at the cliff wall. Ash had then recalled his Pokémon, leaving just Espeon and Pikachu out before breaking through the last part of the wall himself, giving him an easy access to the area.

He started walking towards the hut, Espeon and Pikachu fanning out around him. Movement caused Ash to stop advancing, immediately focusing on the Pokémon that had appeared out of nowhere in front of the hut.

"Cleffa." Ash said utterly emotionlessly. "It is nice to finally meet you. I only wish it could have been under more pleasurable circumstances."

Cleffa nodded her head to him, almost acknowledging him. Ash looked around.

"I know you are hiding her." Ash said, his voice still calm. "Both of them. And I will only ask you once."

Cleffa cocked her head to one side, questioningly. Ash took a deep, calming breath.

"Where is my mother?" He asked. "And where is the one that took her? Where is Sonia?"

Cleffa seemed to consider answering for a moment before shrugging. She stepped away from the hut, almost teasing Ash to follow. Ash didn't move.

"I will settle for one answer." He said calmly. "Where is my mother?"

Cleffa bounced away, heading away from the hut and towards the edge of the cliff across the basin. Ash glanced down at his two Pokémon.

"Espeon, check the hut. Pikachu with me."

He started off after Cleffa who had stopped to wait for him before bouncing away as he got closer. As they reached the edge of the basin, Cleffa hopped up onto a rock and glanced across towards the hut once more. Her finger wagged slightly at there was a yowl from Espeon who reappeared from where she was trying to sneak in. She glared at Cleffa who didn't respond, focusing her attention back onto Ash.

"Interesting." Ash said, looking from Espeon to Cleffa. "You clearly knew what Espeon was doing. Yet how did you…"

Cleffa bounced up and down in front of him, breaking his train of thought. He focused back on the Star Shape Pokémon.

"Is my mother in that hut?"

Cleffa gazed at him before shrugging once more. Ash felt his annoyance rise and quashed it.

"Cleffa, I do not want to fight you. I never have. Yet I needed to have the friendship of many of the Pokémon in the Wilds. That naturally drew us into opposition. But I do not understand why you are helping Sonia."

Cleffa glanced down at him before speaking.

"Cleff. Cleffa, Cleffa." She said nonchalantly.

" _She said you were backing her into a corner."_ Espeon said.

"Cleffa, Cleff. Cleff, Cleffa, Cleffa, Cleff. Ffa."

" _Sonia came to her with a proposal to try and regain some of her power. Thanks to you she didn't have much choice."_

Ash met Cleffa's gaze with his own.

"If that was all you wanted you should have come to me. If you were willing to co-exist with me then I would have happily forfeited my control of the Wilds."

When it came it was almost too fast for Ash to dodge. Ever since Cleffa had appeared he had half expected an attack but it came as a surprise. Espeon and Pikachu had both been warned to keep their guards up but they weren't prepared for it. A flash appeared behind Ash causing a streak of light to race towards him. He threw himself to one side, pushing Espeon and Pikachu out of the way. The attack caught his arm instead of where his chest would have been a moment earlier causing him to hiss, despite blocking most of the power in the attack. As he hit the ground, Ash came back up rolling.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt." He barked. Pikachu leapt back to his feet firing a bolt of electricity at Cleffa who simply wagged a finger and rocks rose from the ground to block the attack. A moment later the rocks surged forwards at Pikachu who slipped to one side.

"Espeon, Psybeam." Ash barked. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt again once you've got a good view."

Pikachu leapt over the next rock that flew at him before firing his attack while Espeon fired her own beam of energy at Cleffa. Cleffa wagged her fingers once again and suddenly dozens of Cleffa appeared. Each one sent a rock flying at Ash, causing him to have to dive to one side again as the torrent of rocks passed where he had been.

"Rock Throw and Double Team…" Ash murmured. "But how… there is one way but surely…" Ash suddenly got a sinking feeling as Pikachu sent out electricity in all directions, destroying all the images of Cleffa. Espeon followed the assault up with a direct attack at Cleffa who vanished a moment before Espeon's strike could hit.

" _I was not under the impression that Cleffa could use all these moves."_ Espeon growled as she looked around for her opponent.

"She can't." Ash said quietly. "I believe that she is using Metronome."

Espeon stopped looking around and focused her attention on her trainer.

" _No. There is no way Metronome gave her the perfect block to each of our attacks before suddenly using Teleport just in time."_

"There is one way." Ash said even quieter. "But this is not the place."

He turned and strode towards the hut, Espeon and Pikachu by his side. All three of them were on the alert for Cleffa.

"Espeon, stop anybody teleporting away." Ash murmured. Espeon nodded and her eyes glowed a very faint blue. As they reached the hut he strode forwards, only to find himself stopped by a force. He tested it before glancing down at Espeon.

" _It took me by surprise."_ Espeon said quietly.

Ash chuckled before stepping forwards once more, breaking through the barrier. There was a flicker of light around him as it broke. He glanced down at Espeon.

"Strong but not exceptional. She'd be no match for you in a clash of power."

" _I said she took me by surprise."_ Espeon said defensively.

"I know." Ash said. "But when she reappears, go full out. Rely on your power to win. For all her tricks, she cannot compete."

He pulled a Pokéball off his belt and dropped it towards Espeon. A moment before it hit the ground Espeon caught it with Psychic.

" _Charizard?"_

Ash nodded. "Just don't damage the hut."

He strode forwards, leaving Espeon and Pikachu to keep guard outside. As he reached the hut he pushed the door open, stepping inside. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness before he saw the figure of a woman sitting on a bed. She rose from her position unsteadily.

"Ash?" Delia asked.

Ash nodded and stepped closer, engulfing his mother in a hug. As he did so she let out a hiss of pain.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, worry etched into his voice as he released her once again.

"I… Nothing." Delia said, reaching out and touching his face. "You came for me."

"Did you ever doubt it?" Ash asked. Delia shook her head. "Not for a moment." There was a moment's pause before she spoke again. "Ash… she wants to break you."

"Sonia?" Ash asked. Delia nodded. "What do you mean, break me?"

"She was looking for your weakness." Delia said quietly. "She kept asking me, what would force you to give up your position as Pokémon Master."

"And what did you say?" Ash asked, watching his mother closely.

"I didn't." Delia said. "I never told her anything."

Delia tried to take a step forwards but she felt a pressure against her shoulder. Ash's hand was there, preventing her from moving.

"Ash?" Delia asked uncertainly.

"Mum… What did she do to you?" Ash asked, his voice a low hiss.

"Nothing dear." Delia said, before tried to walk again, stumbling slightly. Ash sent his aura out from his hand on his mother's shoulder, searching through her body for injuries. What he found horrified him. There were bruises all over her body, cuts that were half healed. One of her hands appeared to be broken. Several other bones were fractured.

"Sit down Mum." Ash said quietly.

"But…" Delia started before she looked into her son's eyes. Even in the gloom one of his eyes glowed with an electric blue colour, brighter than she had ever seen.

"Sit." Ash said, his tone implying it wasn't a request. Delia did so and felt her son take her hands in his. As she sat there she felt her worse wounds healing, the pain that she had been in decreasing. After a long minute Ash released her hands.

"I apologize that I cannot do more." Ash said. "When we return home, Meganium will help to heal the rest."

He rose and Delia followed, moving much more easily. As he reached the door he glanced back as he heard a roar from outside.

"Stay in here. Espeon will be with you in a moment. Whatever happens, you will be leaving here."

* * *

Espeon flicked her tail as she waited. Ash had been inside for nearly two minutes now. She didn't understand – Ash knew how precarious their position here could be if Cleffa brought in more Pokémon. Yet he was clearly delaying. Suddenly Cleffa reappeared in front of her, a few metres away. Espeon cocked her head in surprise. Her usual block on teleports hadn't appeared to work on Cleffa.

" _How did you teleport in?"_ Espeon asked.

Cleffa didn't answer, merely raising her arms. On the cliff behind her nearly a dozen Pokémon appeared. Espeon gazed at them impassively. Many of the Pokémon that had joined in the attack on Mystery Island were there, clearly Sonia's closest allies. Pikachu bounded up to sit by Espeon's side as the Pokémon moved forwards, lining up behind Cleffa who stepped forwards.

" _You are heavily outnumbered."_ Cleffa said. " _Surrender."_

Pikachu snorted in disbelief. " _Outnumbered yet not outmatched."_

Cleffa's head snapped to him. " _Pikachu. You once betrayed your master. Why do you fight by his side? You could join me, rule a region. Be your own master."_

Pikachu stepped forwards, sparks flashing from his cheeks. " _I'll never betray Ash."_

Cleffa shook her head. " _Your loss. If you fight us you will be destroyed."_

Espeon shook her head. " _We all know that is not true."_

Cleffa raised her arms again and all the Pokémon behind her adopted fighting stances. " _Last chance."_

In response Espeon's eyes glowed. A force washed over the Pokémon facing her as the Pokéball floating just behind her opened up. Charizard appeared with a roar, gazing down at the Pokémon in front of him.

" _Charizard, these are the Pokémon_ _that destroyed the house."_ Espeon said her eyes flashing. " _Would you care to assist us in removing them from the area?"_

The door to the hut opened, cutting any answer short. Ash stepped out his eyes flashing dangerously. He glanced at Espeon.

"In a moment you will go and join my mother." Ash said shortly. "Get her out of here."

Espeon nodded uncertainly. She could feel the power rolling off Ash as he spoke. Ash turned to Cleffa.

"I came here with the intention of making a friendship." Ash said, dangerously calm. "I never wanted to fight you. For all the problems you've had with me, conflict was never the intention. But what you have done… You have…" Ash broke off, shaking his head in disbelief. "You have been torturing a human. My mother."

There was a growl from behind Ash as Charizard heard. The flame on his tail started to grow.

"Torturing any living creature is wrong." Ash continued emotionlessly. "Doing it to my family… That was foolish."

Ash turned to Charizard whose flame was still growing.

"Leave Cleffa. Blast Burn the rest."

Before any of the Pokémon could react a huge torrent of fire burst from Charizard. Cleffa didn't move but her allies were utterly obliterated. Some tried to move to avoid the worst of it but they found themselves held in place by a powerful Psychic force. Cleffa didn't react as the heat rolled off her back, not even looking around.

As the flames died down Ash stared down at Cleffa. He stepped forwards, ready to fight but Cleffa simply glanced behind her and raised her fingers. In a flash of light Cleffa, along with all the Pokémon that she had brought vanished.

"I thought I told you not to let her teleport." Ash said to Espeon, his voice still laced with fury.

" _I couldn't stop her."_ Espeon said. " _I don't know how she is teleporting… Ash… about Delia…"_

Ash shook his head, trying to clear his anger. "Enough Espeon. We will discuss this later. Go and fetch Mum and call Alakazam. We are going home."

 **A/N**

 **Just a quick note here. A couple of points/questions in reviews I wanted to answer.**

 **This is the world at the end of Sinnoh. No Kalos or Unova. And no Mega Evolutions. It's been a while since I said this, and it's been asked again. So apologies for those that have been here the entire time!**

 **SilverStar - Aggron does indeed have a part-steel typing. Thus by the logic of canon, poison moves should not do damage to him. Yet a wall of sludge to the face will do something, even if it just an inconvenience, hence why Wallace reverted to them on occasion!**

 **TheDankDoge - Some more of Ash's friends will get to meet him once again. Whether they will all get the same treatment as Dawn is yet to be determined.**

 **Until n** **ext time,**

 **Iama2p**


	27. Chapter 27

"Well Sam, it is the eve of the most important battle of your career thus far. Tell us, what is going through your mind?"

Sam leaned back in his chair, considering his answer. He was sat in Zane's studio in Indigo Plateau, doing his final interview before his match against Lance. He hadn't originally intended to do it but he had found a message from Mellanie waiting for him at his hotel. He had no idea how she had known where he was going, but the warning was clear. She had told him that by ignoring Zane he was risking antagonising the media which would have been a bad place to start his reign as Kanto Champion if he won.

Across from Sam, Zane was regarding him with a keen gaze. He had been happy to have one final interview with Sam and had seemingly accepted Sam's apology for failing to uphold their deal in Hoenn. When Sam had explained how training had taken over his life for a week Zane laughed and moved on.

"Obviously this is going to be a huge fight." Sam said. "Lance is a good trainer and beating him won't be easy but I am confident. We've been training hard for this moment and we feel we are ready."

Zane nodded. "Will there be any rotation in your line-up or will you be going with your standard team?"

Sam shrugged. "I trained more than six Pokémon last week, but the team that took me to my Kanto title will most likely be the ones that feature. They were my best Pokémon then and they still are now."

"Would you care to expand on any weaknesses of Lance?"

"I'm afraid not Zane." Sam said. "There are weaknesses that I want to exploit but telling you what they are risks tipping my hand. Ask me again afterwards. Or maybe your analysts can pick them up."

"But not you?" Zane asked.

Sam winced. "Alas not Zane. I'll either be celebrating or doing my own analysis."

"And I suppose that we should let you go and rest." Zane said. "Just one final question for you. There are rumours about you and a certain young lady, the daughter of a Kanto businessman. Without going into details would you care to bring us up to date on your relationship?"

Sam froze. Zane's grin was wicked as the camera's focused in on Sam. "I… Do I want to know where these rumours come from?"

"Just rumours." Zane said. "But I take it from your reaction that they are not true?"

"I didn't say that." Sam said. "I met Emily in Hoenn and as she is a fan of battling she helped me train."

"Train what?" Zane asked evilly.

"Train for the battle." Sam said firmly. "Is there anything else Zane?"

"I just want a straight answer." Zane said. "Is there anything going on between you and this Emily?"

Sam didn't answer for a moment before locking eyes with Zane. "My personal life is none of your business Zane."

"And yet your fans want to know if their hero is off the market." Zane said. "So? Surely it is a simple enough question?"

Sam glared at his tormentor but eventually gritted his teeth, trying once more to evade the question.

"I have not really discussed it with Emily." He said. "That is a question for both of us."

"But what do you want?" Zane asked immediately.

Sam almost growled in frustration. "Something could happen between us, but if pressed I would say that I find a long term relationship with Emily unlikely."

"Thank you Sam." Zane said. "I think that covers everything."

* * *

Ash stood pacing in the garden outside of his house. Mellanie was sat on the doorstep watching him.

"Ash…" she tried but Ash didn't even seem to hear her. Inside the house Meganium was sat with Delia, treating her injuries. Ash had tried to help but his Pokémon but it hadn't been long before Meganium got frustrated with him. For all his ability to detach himself, Ash struggled to remain detached when it was his own mother who was hurt.

"Ash, you need to calm down." Mellanie said, louder this time.

Ash spun to meet his tutee's gaze. "Calm down?" he said. "What makes you think I'm not calm?"

Mellanie gestured to the ground. "You're halfway to the ocean." She said.

Ash let out a short bark of laughter, but the humour didn't reach his eyes. "Very funny Mellanie." He started pacing once again.

Mellanie gave up. As she watched Ash continue to pace she let her mind wander. Could they use this to their advantage in any way? If Sonia had been behind the kidnapping and torture of Delia Ketchum, that could be a counter to her allegations. The question would be how they could get the information out when Sonia's story was so public.

Mellanie felt something move behind her and twisted around. Meganium was stood there, Espeon by her side. Ash stopped pacing and turned to them.

"Is she healed?"

Meganium nodded. She moved past Mellanie and her vines extended, drawing her trainer into a hug. Ash allowed it for a moment before pulling away.

"I need to see her."

Ash stepped past his Pokémon into the house. Mellanie rose to watch him enter before turning back to Espeon.

"Aren't you going to follow?"

" _No."_ Espeon said. " _He needs to be alone with her."_

Mellanie shrugged and took her seat again. Espeon walked up to her and curled up against her.

"Will she be alright?" Mellanie asked. She had been shocked when Ash had returned to the island with his mother in such a state. For all the warnings that Ash had given her, Mellanie had never considered the treatment that Sonia might give to somebody close to Ash.

" _Physically she will be fine."_ Espeon said after a quick glance at Meganium. " _Mentally however… she is a resilient woman who I have come to respect but there is only so much she can take."_

"What does that mean?"

" _Her body will recover."_ Espeon said. " _But I worry for her state of mind. She still seems disorientated, unsure as to what is happening. She was passed out when Meganium started to heal her but when she woke up she was terrified."_

Mellanie nodded slowly, before reaching out and stroking Espeon's fur. The Sun Pokémon purred slightly.

"Why are you telling me?" Mellanie asked.

" _Because Ash needs you now."_

"Ash is trying to push me away."

" _He thinks it is for your own good."_ Espeon said. " _And in that respect he is probably right. Ash would never let himself admit that he needs support, especially when that could jeopardise somebody he protects."_

Mellanie didn't say anything for a long moment, thinking. In the time that Ash had been away she had considered what he had meant by protecting her. She agreed that his protection was almost certainly beneficial to her, but that didn't mean she was happy to be pushed away. And yet there was no way Ash would include her in his plans.

"What will he do next?" Mellanie asked Espeon.

" _I don't know."_ The Sun Pokémon answered honestly. " _I hope he doesn't react in anger. Sam's battle is tomorrow and the Pokémon Master should be there. He can find a way to deal with Sonia once his public appearances are finished."_

"And what can I do to help?" Mellanie asked, almost whispering.

" _If he goes to the battle, sit in the director's box with him. If not, stop him from doing anything foolish."_

"You think he would?" Mellanie asked in surprise.

" _I've only ever seen him this hurt once before."_ Espeon said. " _And that day nearly broke him. Yes, I fear for what he might feel driven towards doing."_

They stopped talking when Ash re-appeared in the door behind them. He gazed down at Espeon curled up against Mellanie.

"Please come in." Ash said. "We need to talk."

He turned and vanished back into the house. Mellanie rose from her spot and followed, Espeon and Meganium just behind her. Inside the living room of Ash's house, Delia Ketchum was in an armchair, a dazed expression on her face. Ash gestured to the sofa and Mellanie sat quickly.

"Firstly, Espeon you do not have to worry." Ash said. "I will not go off the edge. Sonia has gone after my family, but she will not beat me."

Espeon had the grace to look slightly embarrassed at Ash's words, but she didn't say anything.

"I will be going to Indigo Plateau tomorrow." Ash said, continuing. "I will watch Sam fight and hopefully take the Kanto title. Having an extra loyal regional leader might be of use to me. Mellanie if you wish to attend you may do so."

"With you?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes." Ash said. "It would not do your career any harm to be seen with me at a battle involving your best friend and my tutee."

"I'm not sure we are friends anymore…" Mellanie said quietly.

"You are." Ash said firmly. "But more on that later. After the battle I will deal with Sonia once and for all."

" _How?/_ How?" Espeon and Mellanie spoke at almost the exact same moment.

"We are going on the attack." Ash said. "I believe she has played almost every move she had. Most of what she did was but this is too much. She will regret coming after me."

Ash focused his gaze onto Espeon.

"You will not be coming to the battle tomorrow." Ash said. "I will have Charizard with me and that is it. The rest of you are under Alakazam's instruction. Find Cleffa. Find any Pokémon that still supports Cleffa. Beat any that are not loyal to me. End the division in the Wilds, once and for all. By the time that Sam finishes his battle tomorrow I want the Wilds loyal to me."

" _I will inform Alakazam."_ Espeon said quietly.

"Good." Ash said. "Once that is complete, you have one final job. Wherever Sonia is being kept, find her. I need to know where she is. Once she is discredited, she will pay for what she did to us."

"What will you do until tomorrow?" Mellanie asked.

Ash smiled. "My Pokémon will give me the loyalty of the Wilds. I think it is time I start to re-earn some of the loyalty of the humans in the regions."

* * *

Cynthia knocked on the door, opening it. She walked in, looking around. Despite the time that she had spent working at the police station, this was the first time she had set foot in the Chief of Police's office. It surprised her with how plain it was, just a few personal touches.

"Something surprising Cynthia?" Jenny asked from behind her desk.

Cynthia shook her head. "Just looking around. You haven't done much with the place."

Jenny shrugged. "I'm rarely here. I don't like spending time in my office, I prefer to be out helping the officers and staying visible."

Cynthia didn't respond as she took a seat in front of the desk. Jenny put down a folder and leaned forwards, arms folded.

"I need your opinion." She said.

"On?" Cynthia asked.

Jenny smiled slightly. "You know what. We have evidence that supports claims that the Pokémon Master has taken unacceptable risks, endangering the public for his own gain. Evidence that suggests he has caused people who oppose him to vanish. Evidence that he has tampered with private league documents, something that he shouldn't even have access to without a court order. Evidence that suggests that he may be a large part of the cause of the recent upturn in the aggressiveness of wild Pokémon. And more. Yet conclusive evidence has been hard to find. A lot of it could be argued to be circumstantial."

"So what should we do." Cynthia said. It wasn't a question but Jenny nodded nonetheless. "I'd say that there is a person who should also be given an opinion." Cynthia said.

"Who?"

"Sonia Rukan."

Jenny leaned back in her chair. "Go on."

"Sonia was the one who pointed a lot of it out." Cynthia said. "She is the one who caused this investigation to happen. I am sure that her own research will have uncovered a lot of what we have found. Maybe she will have an insight as to what Ash Ketchum's motives could be. Are they purely to maintain his power or is there something more sinister…" Cynthia paused for a long moment. "I… Originally I mistrusted her after she revealed so many secrets. Now I am not so sure that is necessary. I believe she might be right. This investigation needed to happen. There has been too much mystery."

Jenny chuckled. "I am glad that you agree. I have arranged for us to meet with her this afternoon."

Cynthia blinked. "You…"

"Were testing you." Jenny said. "For all the help you have provided, you are still technically subordinate to the man we are investigating. Yet I believe that you are able to put your feelings aside in that respect."

Cynthia shook her head in disbelief. "You are more like Champion than you know."

Jenny shrugged. "I will take that as the compliment I believe it was intended. If you have anything else to attend to feel free. We shall depart for where Sonia is staying in three hours."

* * *

Charizard started to drop through the sky, his trainer clinging to his back. Once all the other Pokémon had departed Mystery Island, Ash had told him that they would be visiting some of his old friends. Charizard wasn't entirely sure what to make of that. As far as he was concerned, Ash had been separate from them for so long there was minimal point going back. Yet his trainer seemed determined and so perhaps that was enough. Charizard had fond memories of some of them, particularly the one they were coming to see now. While Charizard had not always respected Brock he did at least know that he was a good cook. And a doctor. Although Ash had surpassed him in both in their time apart.

"Down there." Ash murmured, pointing down towards the Pewter City Gym. Charizard growled in acknowledgement and put on a burst of speed. Ash had told him that they would be trying to visit multiple people today and so speed was of the essence. Charizard had taken it as a challenge to fly as quickly as possible.

As he touched down outside the Gym Ash slipped off of his back.

"Well done." He murmured. "I don't think we've travelled that fast for a long time." He stroked the side of Charizard's snout briefly before recalling his iconic Pokémon. He turned and strode through the door into the breeding centre into the reception. It was completely deserted. Ash smiled slightly as he reached the desk and pressed the bell before turning to look at one of the posters on the wall.

A few moments later a jingling sound heralded Brock coming through the door leading into the reception.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I hope so." Ash said, not turning around. "I'm looking for a Dr Stone?"

"You're talking to him." Brock said. "What can I do for you?"

"I've heard that you knew the Pokémon Master when he was younger." Ash said, still not turning. "Before he became the Pokémon Master. I was wondering if you remembered anything from that time?"

"Why are you asking?" Brock said, slightly nervously.

"I'm looking for stories about him." Ash said. "Particularly with respect to how he came to where he is now."

"I'm afraid that I don't share those stories." Brock said.

"But you do remember them?"

"Of course. Ash Ketchum was like a younger brother. But I will not share those stories with anybody. He is entitled to his privacy."

Ash turned around, pulling his hat off his head in a smooth movement. "Well that is certainly good to hear Brock."

Brock froze. " _Ash?"_ he asked in shock.

Ash burst out laughing. "Brock, you need to be able to see your face."

Brock's mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to formulate words. Each time, the grin on Ash's face grew larger.

"You…" Brock managed to stutter out.

"Yes Brock. Me." Ash said. "I told you I would come and see you at some point."

"I… Yes but…"

"But you didn't believe me?" Ash asked. "Brock, that hurts."

"I…" Brock stuttered.

Ash laughed again. "Brock, calm down. Honestly, it is me. I figured I should make good on my promise."

Brock's mouth opened and closed again. Ash leaned against the receptionists desk, waiting. Eventually Brock managed to formulate words once more.

"Ash… it really is you."

"Indeed." Ash said drily. "In the living, breathing, apparently not serious enough flesh."

Brock just shook his head in disbelief. "You came."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Dawn told you?"

"Dawn… Yes." Brock said. "She was here last night. She is actually staying here tonight as well."

Ash nodded. "Are we just going to stand here or are you going to invite me in?"

Brock smiled slightly. "Please come through… Ash."

Brock led his friend through into the house at the back of the breeding centre. He gestured to a chair which Ash took.

"Can I get you a drink or anything?" Brock asked uncertainly.

"No, it is fine." Ash said. "As much as I want to, I can't stay that long."

"Why not?" Brock asked, taking his own seat across from Ash.

"Unfortunately you are not the only person that I want to see today." Ash said.

Brock met his friend's eye for the first time since Ash had revealed himself. And he recoiled slightly. "Ash… what has happened?" Brock asked.

Ash gazed back, his gaze level, his face hiding his inner turmoil. "It isn't important" he murmured. "There is nothing you can do to help. I just wanted you to know that I haven't changed that much."

"What do you mean?" Brock asked.

"I came here with the intention of trusting you." Ash said. "And I do. But the story is longer than I care to tell."

"Is it something to do with Sonia Rukan?" Brock asked.

Ash chuckled slightly. "That is more accurate than you know." He sighed. "Suffice it to say, I am worried about what the media might be throwing around soon. There is an investigation going on into some of my activities as Pokémon Master and something is wrong with it."

"What?" Brock asked.

"If I knew I wouldn't have to ask you for this." Ash said quietly.

"What can I do for you?"

"Whatever happens, remember that I am still the same person I once was." Ash said, almost whispering now. "Please Brock, don't forget that. And trust that everything I have done I did for good cause."

Ash rose from his chair, surprising Brock.

"You're leaving?"

Ash nodded. "Brock, I don't want to put you into their sights. But I have a source that has suggested that the allegations that will be made are far more serious than I originally expected. I want you to remember me like I was."

Ash headed for the door but as he reached it, he heard Brock's voice behind him. "Did you do whatever they are accusing you of?"

Ash glanced back. "No. But I'm not sure that will make any difference."

And with that, Ash was gone.

* * *

Jenny opened the door to the car, climbing out. On the other side, Cynthia was also stepping out of the vehicle. The Sinnoh Champion looked around. Neither woman was in uniform, Jenny having left her typical policewoman's attire behind and Cynthia changing out of her usual iconic clothes into something far more casual.

"Here?""Yes." Jenny said.

"What is special about this street?" Cynthia asked.

"Nothing. That is the point of protective custody."

Cynthia chuckled as she took in the street. It was completely unremarkable, a street in a residential area of Ever Grande City. Cynthia would probably not be able to pick it out again after she left, in fact it was the kind of street it would be possible to walk down and completely forget five minutes later. Jenny gestured and Cynthia followed her towards a door a third of the way down the street. When they reached it, Officer Jenny raised her fist and knocked. The two woman stood and waited slightly awkwardly. After more than a minute Jenny knocked again, much louder this time. Again, there was no response.

"Is that expected?" Cynthia asked, slightly nervously.

"No." Jenny said. She reached into a pocket and withdrew a key, unlocking the door. "Stay here."

"Hello?" Jenny called in as she pulled the door open. "Ever Grande police. Miss Rukan, where are you?"

The house was completely silent. Jenny moved through it, checking every room before returning to the front door.

"Something is very wrong." She said.

"Sonia isn't here?" Cynthia asked.

"No. And there hasn't been any kind of break in."

"How do you know?"

Jenny gave her an almost pitying look. "We aren't incompetent. Each of our safe houses has every security we can throw at it. Alarms linking straight back to the precinct as an absolute minimum. Every time the door opens one goes off. Keeping an eye on them all is a full time job. If there was any kind of break in, we would know about it."

"And yet, she isn't here."

Jenny nodded, clenching her fists slightly. "I know. And I can only think of one man who would definitely have the capabilities and motive to do this."

"Ash Ketchum." Cynthia said quietly.

"Indeed. But we need evidence."

"Is this not enough to arrest him?" Cynthia asked, feeling the betrayal rise inside her.

"It would be." Jenny said. "But before we arrest him I want to be able to prove it."

Suddenly there was a flash of light. Both women spun to see a Cleffa appear, panting breathlessly. By instinct, Jenny had a Pokéball in her hand, but Cynthia held out an arm to stop her.

"No, wait." Cynthia said. Cleffa's eyes seem to light up when Cynthia spoke. The Sinnoh Champion knelt down in front of the Pokémon. "I think I know of this Pokémon."

"Who is it?" Jenny asked. Cynthia ignored her as she knelt down in front of Cleffa.

"Are you the Cleffa who has been fighting against the Pokémon Master?"

Cleffa nodded enthusiastically. Cynthia smiled at the little Pokémon's exuberance.

"Do you know the woman that lived here?"

Again, Cleffa nodded energetically.

"Where is she?"

Cleffa hesitated. Cynthia stood up again, gazing at the Pokémon. Thinking of how to ask the question.

"Was she taken from here?" Jenny asked suddenly.

Cleffa nodded slowly, almost uncertainly.

"She wasn't taken from here?" Jenny asked.

Again Cleffa nodded slowly, almost a half nod. Jenny threw her arms up in frustration. "Cleffa, make up your mind."

"Wait." Cynthia said. "Was she attacked here?"

Cleffa nodded enthusiastically again.

"Was it by the Pokémon Master?" Jenny asked.

Cleffa nodded. Jenny turned to Cynthia.

"This could be the evidence we are looking for. Can you think of any reason why Cleffa would be lying?"

Cynthia shrugged. "I don't know her very well. I know that her and Ketchum have clashed in the past, but as for outright lying I don't know. Why?"

"Because Pokémon can give statements." Jenny said quietly. "It doesn't happen very often but if Cleffa can put a mark on a document stating what she has just told us, then it can be used in court. We would finally have concrete evidence to hit the Pokémon Master."

Jenny turned back to Cleffa. "Would you be willing to come with me to make sure we get the full story? I want to make sure whoever did this gets punished."

Cleffa took a moment to think about it before nodding enthusiastically. And for the first time since the investigation started, a warm, genuine smile spread across the face of Officer Jenny.

* * *

This time when Charizard descended it was into Celadon City. The lights of the city at night had made finding it very easy, but finding somewhere in it much more difficult. Ash leapt off his Pokémon's back, landing lightly on the ground. He recalled Charizard and looked around. He was stood underneath one of the skyscrapers that had started to dominate the city's skyline in the last few years. As he glanced up at it, Ash sighed. He didn't like the development work that was going on, but it wasn't his choice. At least he had found the right place; there had been so many changes to Celadon City that he had gotten lost the last time he had been there.

Ash strode down the street before taking a sharp right turn. At the end of the street was a Pokémon Centre, one that was often overlooked. The Nurse Joy that was there was an agent of the Pokémon League, employed to help search for potential Pokémon abusers. She had been instructed to keep her centre free from people that night, with only one person being allowed in. The person that Ash was meeting.

As he approached the doors they opened in front of him, allowing him to stride in removing his hat as he went. Across the room, watching a battle on television sat a young man that Ash knew well. At the sound of Ash entering, Max Maple rose from his chair.

"I figured it would be you." Max said quietly. Ash raised an eyebrow causing Max to laugh. "Come on, I got a message from Brock saying that you had dropped in on him and you had given him a warning. Then I'm taken into a clearly clandestine meeting in a Pokémon Centre. Very few people could set this up. The Pokémon Master is one of them."

"You seem very grounded." Ash observed. "When I came to see Dawn and Brock they acted far more surprised."

"They didn't know you were coming." Max said simply. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have some questions for you." Ash said, gesturing to the seat that Max had just vacated. The Braniac sat down once again, Ash taking a seat opposite him.

"What do you want to do with your career?" Ash asked.

"What do you mean?" Max asked in turn.

"Do you want to go and win league titles? Do you want to become a regional champion? Is it your ambition to become Pokémon Master?"

Max shrugged. "I'd never really thought about it. I always wanted to travel but after you vanished…" he shrugged again. "I don't know. I think I grew up a lot when I heard. I've won titles now, and am known as a dangerous opponent. What I want moving forwards… I don't know. Why do you ask?"

Ash leaned forwards. "Because what I'm about to ask could cause serious damage to your career."

"What do you need?" Max asked.

Surprised Ash leaned back in his seat. "You'd do something for me after so many years?"

Max shrugged. "I've spent a lot of time watching you over the years, even if I didn't know it was you." He said. "Since I found out who you were I've had a lot of time to think. You never lied to me when I was a kid and I don't think you're the kind to start now. I trust you."

Ash smiled, a genuine warm smile. "Thank you Max. And I'm sorry that you never got the battle I promised you. One day I hope to fulfil that promise."

"I'll hold you to that." Max said. "Although I would avoid my brother-in-law. He hates you."

"Well you're the last person I am planning on visiting tonight." Ash said. "And tomorrow I am back at Indigo."

"Of course, the battle between Lance and Sam." Max said. "I thought you'd be in attendance."

"Do you want to come?" Ash asked.

"I… of course." Max said, thrown slightly. "We weren't able to get enough tickets for us all to go. Gary was able to get a few as the Kanto Professor, and Misty a few as Gym Leader. But I said I'd watch it on TV instead."

"You can watch it from the main box." Ash said. "There will be a couple of you there."

"A few of…" Max asked uncertainly.

Ash smiled. "A few of my tutees. Honestly Max, I thought you would have guessed by now."

"I… you're offering me the chance to train under you?" Max asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Ash said. "You are an extremely talented trainer. It would be remiss of me to miss you out. But I confess, there is another reason."

"What?" Max asked.

"I need your brain to help me." Ash said. "I face a legal battle to retain my title. I know of nobody who I could feasibly bring close to me who is as good at research as you."

Max flushed slightly. "You've been following me?"

"I followed all of you." Ash said. "In the six years since I became Pokémon Master I have kept an eye on all of you. I know a lot about you."

"So I would have to research… what?" Max asked.

"Less research, more provide me an outlet to bounce ideas off." Ash said. "Somebody who knows human society very well. I find myself in a position where I have little choice but to trust some people. And I don't think you would betray me."

"Never!" Max protested instantly. Ash smiled.

"Precisely." He said softly. "So Max, would you like to become one of my students?"

"Definitely." Max said instantly.

Ash held his hand out to the Braniac. "In that case, welcome to the team."


	28. Chapter 28

Alakazam sat, meditating. He felt a slight tiredness at the back of his mind, tiredness from not having slept for nearly a full day. It was small though, insignificant. He had spent most of the day teleporting Pokémon around, sending his teammates to fight. He had even been able to watch a few of them. When Ash had given the order for him to subjugate the Wilds he had felt a sort of relief. There were a lot of Pokémon out there but they had grown complacent. Eight years ago Ash had led his team to victory over each of them. Typically he would only use one Pokémon, or even fight himself. While they were powerful Pokémon, Ash had triumphed. In the previous eight years however, Ash's team had gotten stronger. Far stronger. Even without Charizard who Ash was keeping close, Alakazam had a lot of power available to him. And a clear mission as to what to use them for.

He had started by teleporting Pokémon out to deal with those furthest away from the regions. With Cleffa most likely occupied near Sonia, Alakazam hoped to wipe out some of her support before she even realised she was under attack. The Pokémon they were attacking were totally unprepared for the onslaught. Ash's Pokémon were attacking with a ferocity that they rarely displayed. Alakazam had watched Aggron comprehensively destroy one of his early opponents. Yet as they started to move closer to the regions, they began to slow. Ash's Pokémon were starting to feel the exertion of such aggressive battling. While they could sustain it for a while yet, Ash had given him a short time scale to complete his mission. It was the early hours of the morning on the day of Sam's battle. Alakazam figured he had no more than ten hours left. And while he had subjugated virtually every Pokémon outside the regions, he still had four regions to go. A change of tactic to help conserve the team's energy was required.

A mind touched Alakazams, spoiling his meditation. He crossed his spoons slightly, teleporting to where Espeon waited.

" _How many more do we have to go?"_ Espeon asked as Alakazam levitated up from the ground.

" _Those whose territory is contained within the four regions."_ Alakazam said. " _The overwhelming majority of our foes outside this area have been dealt with."_

Espeon shook her head sadly. " _We were never meant to be unleashed like this."_

" _On the contrary, we all trained for this eventuality."_

" _You think we trained to attack dozens of Pokémon in a single day?"_

" _No."_ Alakazam said. " _However the training was designed to make us capable. The power is here. Ash would never require this if us without being betrayed."_

Espeon flicked her tail as she considered Alakazam's words. The Psi Pokémon crossed his spoons and more of Ash's Pokémon started to appear, surrounding them.

" _Where are we going next?"_ Espeon asked.

" _Kanto. The region will be brought under our control."_

" _Aggressively?"_

Alakazam glanced at her as Snorlax appeared. " _They have betrayed Ash. Such action is undeniably foolish. We were commanded to remove Cleffa's support."_

Espeon nodded slowly. " _And that involves fighting?"_

" _Yes."_

Espeon turned to see Sceptile standing behind her, arms crossed.

" _Espeon Ash needs this."_

" _I don't understand why though."_ Espeon said.

" _Because you don't understand humans, not like we do."_ This time it was Pikachu who had joined the conversation. " _Humans react strangely to many things. If Ash were to start fighting Cleffa publically he would be in trouble, particularly with the ongoing investigation."_

" _But we are his Pokémon."_ Espeon argued. " _Surely that is the same effect?"_

" _No."_ Sceptile said. " _Ash has sent us to do what he cannot, because Pokémon fighting Pokémon is not exceptional."_

" _To the world it looks like he is patiently awaiting the investigation to be completed."_ Pikachu said. " _Yet he is fighting in the only way he can. And every Pokémon we beat will know exactly who has beaten them."_

Espeon nodded slowly, mulling their words over. She knew that they were probably right; for all of her power as a battler she was inexperienced at dealing with human society. Even after five years as Pokémon Master Ash didn't interact with them much.

" _It is time to progress towards our objective."_

All the Pokémon turned to Alakazam as his voice cut through any conversations still going on.

" _Thus far we have engaged individual foes, fighting by ourselves."_ Alakazam continued. " _As a method of bringing large swathes of territory back under our control this is effective. However inside the regions our tactics will have to be more conservative. Our foes are too close together and too linked to risk engaging them in single combat. We will split into two full teams, striking hard and crushing before moving on. I shall coordinate the two teams. Pikachu will lead one, Espeon the other. Our objective is to sweep through Kanto as fast as possible."_

The Pokémon around Alakazam nodded in agreement. They started to move towards either Espeon or Pikachu. Soon the two leaders had several of their teammates around them.

" _There are thirty-seven region Pokémon inside the bounds of Kanto."_ Alakazam said. " _I want them defeated within the next two hours."_

He was answered by nods from many of the Pokémon around him. Alakazam raised his spoons in salute before focusing. Each of the groups vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

May stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. She headed down the corridor and into the elevator at the end. The doors opened and she threw herself in, repeatedly jabbing at the button for the ground floor. When the doors opened again she stormed out, straight across the hotel lobby and out the front doors. She strode out into Indigo Plateau and down the street. Eventually she reached a small park and found a tree. She sat at the base of it, head in her hands and felt the tears flow.

After a few minutes she finally felt them stopping. She looked around, grateful that nobody appeared to have seen her. Although, she conceded as it was very early morning she didn't expect there to be many people around. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a phone. After several seconds of staring at it, she dialled a number.

"Hello?" came the voice out the phone, sounding slightly confused and tired.

"Max, it's me…" May said, her voice cracking. "I… I don't really know who else I want to call at the moment…"

"May?" Max said, the tiredness gone. His voice was full of concern. "What's happened?"

"Drew and I had another argument." May said, choking on her tears. "A bad one."

There was a long moments silence before Max spoke again. "Where are you May?"

"I don't know… I'm in this park in Indigo…" May said. "I just had to get away from the hotel."

Another slightly pause before Max spoke again. "I know where the park is. Don't move. I'll be with you in five minutes."

"But you're not in Indigo…" May said, but Max had hung up. She looked at her phone in confusion. Max was in Celadon City. He hadn't been able to get a ticket for Sam's match and so he had said he would come across for after the battle. Not before.

May stood up from where she had been sitting, looking around. She didn't even know where she was, how could Max find her? She headed back towards the path that ran through the park, and peered into the gloom, waiting for her brother. After a couple of minutes she started to feel foolish and felt the tears building again. Her own brother had apparently abandoned her. She knew that they hadn't always gotten on as kids but since they grew up it had been much better. She always said it was when Max had matured. He always retaliated by saying that it was her that had needed to grow up. Yet now when she truly needed him, he was nowhere to be found.

A flicker of light caught May's attention. It was moving fast, heading towards her, coming through the gate. As it came close she heard a voice calling her name.

"May?!"

Her heart jumped. It was Max. She threw herself forwards, heading straight for the light coming from the torch in her brothers hand, engulfing him in a hug. He held her for several minutes as she cried into his chest.

Eventually she drew away.

"Max… what are you doing here?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Something came up. I was invited to Indigo and arrived last night." He yawned. "Very late last night."

Despite herself May felt a laugh breaking out. "Thank you." She said softly.

"You're welcome." Max said, equally quietly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I… I'm not sure." May said.

"Fair enough. I think I know something that could be even better though." Max said, his eye gleaming.

"What?"

Max put a hand to his ear listening. Right on cue he heard his sister's stomach growl. "Breakfast."

Fifteen minutes later they were sat in the restaurant of the highest rated hotel in Indigo Plateau. May was looking at the early morning breakfast buffet that had been laid out, feeling the knots in her stomach loosen. When Max had suggested breakfast she had almost scoffed at him, convinced that she was too upset to eat. Now she was looking at the food however, she felt her appetite coming back with a vengeance.

"Good morning." A waiter said as he approached the table. "Can I get you any drinks?"

"Coffee." Max said, almost in a growl.

May smiled. "Just some juice would be fine thank you."

The waiter bowed and withdrew, causing May to glance at her brother.

"Max, how can you afford to stay here? Particularly on such short notice?"

"What?" Max said. "Oh, the room was given to me. I… I can't say by whom yet. But when I can tell you I will."

May considered pressing but the smell of the food was too tempting. She rose and went to fill a plate from the buffet, returning to the table where her brother was sipping a large cup of black coffee.

A few minutes later May put her plate aside, having demolished the food on it. She was considering going back for more but Max was looking at her, seemingly waiting.

"What was the argument about?" Max asked softly.

"Ash…" May said heavily, before starting her story. For the last few weeks, ever since Ash had been revealed, her and Drew seemed to be always arguing. Drew was convinced that Ash was a coward and that he had betrayed his friendship with May by leaving for so long. May for her part had refused to hear Drew talk of him in that way. The arguments had gotten progressively worse until Drew had finally lost his temper.

"It's like you don't love me anymore." Drew had snapped.

"Of course I do." May had retorted. "But it is like you've forgotten that Ash was once my friend."

"And he _left you."_ Drew had roared. "He left you for _thirteen years!_ Am I the only one that sees that?!"

"I…" May had said, but Drew was hitting his stride.

"For _thirteen_ years your so called _friend_ left you. For _thirteen years_ he let you think he was dead. Who would you rather be with May, somebody who treats you like that, or somebody who has always been there for you?"

"And that is when I left." May told Max sadly.

For a long moment Max didn't answer as he mulled over his sisters story.

"I thought he was getting better with Ash." Max said finally.

May snorted bitterly. "No. He's getting worse." She sighed. "It's like Ash returning has turned back the years. Turning Drew back into the jealous type he once was."

"The jealous type he always was." Max said softly. "And always has been. Just without Ash he had no reason to be jealous."

May didn't say anything but they both knew Max's words had hit the mark. She rose to collect more food, returning with another full plate.

"What are you going to do now?" Max asked as his sister started to eat once more.

"I dunno." She said through a mouthful of croissant. "I'm meant to be watching the fight but I Drew and I need some cooling off time."

"Do you still want to watch it?" Max asked.

"Of course."

"Then come with me. An old friend managed to get me in. It's why I'm here. I'm sure I can get you in as well."

May stopped shovelling eggs into her mouth and put down her fork. "Really?"

Max smiled. "He has a lot of influence. I'll let him know I need another ticket."

"Thank you Max." May said. "You're a good brother."

Max laughed. "I'm the best you're ever going to have May!"

She grinned at her brother fondly as he rose. "I'd best go make that call. You can stay with me until after the fight."

He strode away, leaving May to her food.

* * *

Espeon felt herself be teleported. She was starting to lose count of the number of Pokémon that they had flattened. As she reappeared in a new place she felt Aggron step forwards. He was taking most of the hits from their opponents that actually managed to fight back. There weren't many.

" _This is Raticate's territory."_ Espeon said to her teammates. " _Expect her to be defended by a lot of Pokémon._ "

There were nods around her as they charged forwards. Subtlety was not featuring in their strikes. They knew roughly where Raticate would be hidden but if she realised who was attacking her she would go to ground. Such a move would cost them time that they didn't have.

" _There."_ Espeon said, sending a Psybeam to streak through the grass. There was a squeal and a Raticate leapt out from where Espeon had attacked. Rattata streamed out to surround their leader. As Raticate saw who was attacking her eyes widened.

"Rati…" she started.

Aggron roared and swept a Hyper Beam through the Pokémon surrounding Raticate. By his side Rapidash unleashed a huge surge of flames. As the two attacks ended Raticate looked around, every single one of her Rattata laid out flat. She looked up to see the trio of attacks from Espeon, Altaria and Rapidash that sent her flying.

Raticate hit the ground and rolled before firing her own Hyper Beam back at her attackers. It hit an invisible wall and redirected, flying up into the air. Espeon flicked her tail as she focused on the defensive strike. Aggron roared and charged forwards, avoiding the next attack as Espeon redirected it as well. Raticate couldn't dodge as Aggron slammed his considerable size into her. She was sent flying into the air where she was met by an attack from every single one of her attacks. She crashed back to the floor, clearly knocked out.

Espeon looked around satisfied at the speed they had struck. They had been in the area for just under five minutes. A quick calculation told her that they were on schedule. She felt Alakazam's touch again as she started to be teleported. Her respect for the Psi Pokémon had gone up throughout this night. It could not have been easy to coordinate the number of Pokémon he had. She suspected that she would have struggled had she been given the task. As they reappeared in a new location she had to admit, Ash had chosen well.

" _This time it is Arbok."_ Espeon said. And the team charged on around her once more. Always pressing on.

* * *

Charizard descended through the air, coming down towards Indigo Plateau. After meeting Max last night he had returned to Mystery Island to sleep. Mellanie had gone to Indigo the day before and he had arranged to meet with Max before the battle as well. He hadn't told Mellanie that he was planning on bringing somebody else in as a tutee, but he hoped she would be happy. Somebody else to train with was always useful, especially when they were as tricky an opponent as Max Maple.

As Charizard came in to land Ash slipped off, recalling his Pokémon as he dropped to the ground. He adjusted his hat and strode forwards, down the street towards Indigo Stadium. He reached the doors to the reception area and went straight through. Mellanie rose from where she had been sat, coming to greet him.

"Champion."

Ash inclined his head. "You may use my first name if you wish Mellanie." He said. "There is no need to hide it anymore."

Mellanie shrugged. "I'm used to using Champion in public so I'll probably continue. Assuming you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

He gestured towards the doors he had just come through.

"We have somebody else to meet before we go up to the box." Ash said.

"Who?"

"You'll have to wait and see. Unless you'd care to guess?"

Mellanie grinned as she put her mind to the problem. Ash was less serious than he had been for a while, less wound up by the clash with Sonia. She always preferred it when he was in a more carefree mood.

Ash led her down a street towards a hotel. As they approached she looked up at it in surprise.

"They are staying here?"

"Yes." Came the answer.

When nothing else was forthcoming Mellanie spoke again. "Who is it, some kind of rich businessman?"

Ash turned to look down at her. "Not even close. But I suppose I did feed you a bit of a false trail."

He pushed through the doors into the lobby of the hotel, nodding to the doorman who seemed slightly in awe of the man who had come to his hotel. Ash looked around the lobby once again, before seeing Max leaning against the receptionist desk chatting. He looked up to see Ash waiting for him and turned away.

"Max." Ash said as the Braniac approached. "Are you ready?"

"It's Max?" Mellanie asked in surprise having followed Ash through the doors. "How was I meant to guess that one?"

"You weren't." Ash said simply. "But telling you to guess stops you asking."

Max laughed as Mellanie glared up at her mentor. "I'm guessing you didn't tell her?" he asked.

"Tell me what?" Mellanie demanded.

Ash tipped his hat back just enough so that Mellanie could see his smile. "Max is my latest tutee. Soon he will be coming to stay and train with us."

"About that…" Max said before Mellanie could explode at the Pokémon Master. "I know you said that I could have stayed with you last night but it was a good thing that I didn't. Turns out I needed to be in Indigo Plateau."

"Oh?" Ash asked.

"May and Drew had an argument." Max said. "A bad one. They are…"

"Married." Ash interrupted. "I know."

"Oh." Max said, slightly taken aback. "She called me very early this morning, upset about it. I was wondering if she could sit with us during the fight." He rubbed his head sheepishly before adjusting his glasses. "I kind of already told her that she could."

Mellanie laughed as Max tried to meet Ash's gaze and failed miserably. Eventually Ash took pity on the younger man.

"Yes she can." Ash said. "But I am here to watch my tutee attempt to win a regional crown. Not to catch up with an old friend. Assuming May understands that she is welcome to join us."

"Thank you." Max said in relief. "I'll go and fetch her."

"Did you tell her it was me that you were going with?" Ash asked as Max turned away.

He flushed slightly. "No. Should I have?"

"No." Ash said. "Bring her to the stadium. I will meet you there."

Before Max could say anything else, Ash had turned and strode out of the hotel, leaving a slightly confused Mellanie to trail in his wake.

"What was that about?" Mellanie asked as she caught up with Ash outside. There were crowds beginning to head for the stadium, even though it was more than an hour until the match started.

"I'd rather talk to May in controlled circumstances, like I have with some of my other friends." Ash said. "After this fight I will have to visit Gary and Misty. That could be the hardest of the lot, truth be told. By controlling how we meet it is far easier to manage the conversation."

Mellanie nodded slowly, sort of understanding. She had to hurry to keep up with Ash's stride, he was moving through the town quickly. Before she knew it they were climbing the stairs to the box reserved for the Pokémon Master. They arrived and took their seats, waiting patiently.

* * *

Shortly before the fight started, Max walked into the box and looked around in surprise. Despite the importance of the fight there were only two people present; Ash and Mellanie. Behind him May stopped as soon as she saw how deserted the box was.

"Max, who are we sitting with?" May asked uncertainly. At the sound of her voice Ash rose from his seat, turning around.

"May." He said simply.

May froze. Ash hadn't taken his hat off but she knew who he was. She doubted that there was anybody in any of the regions who wouldn't recognise this man. Ash Ketchum, the Pokémon Master.

"Max, take a seat." Ash said quietly. "And please excuse us for a moment."

Max nodded, moving past the Pokémon Master to the front of the box where he was quickly joined by Mellanie. He felt something behind him and glanced around. He couldn't see anything but there was suddenly no sound coming from Ash or May. He extended a hand only to encounter an invisible wall. Max smiled slightly. There was no way Ash would want him overhearing what he said to May.

"It is good to see you May." Ash offered. "Although I am sorry to hear about your argument with your husband."

"You… you heard about that?" May asked shakily.

Ash nodded. "Max told me when he asked if there was space for you." Ash glanced around the box a slight smile on his face, visible as he tilted his hat back. "He probably wouldn't have bothered asking if he knew what it is like up here."

May felt herself laughing. "Why are there so few people?"

Ash shrugged. "I don't invite many."

"You invited Max. And Mellanie."

"And my other students. Only one other said he might be able to make it."

May hesitated. "Max is a student of yours?"

"Yes." Ash said. "Since last night. I'm the reason he came to Indigo Plateau."

May smiled. "And you're the one who paid for his hotel."

Ash inclined his head.

"Then thank you." May said.

"What for?" Ash asked.

"Thank you for putting my little brother where I needed him to be."

"It was by complete chance." Ash said.

"I know. But thank you anyway."

Ash tilted his head slightly to one side before smiling. "You are most welcome May." He turned and gestured towards the box. "It isn't long until the match starts. Shall we take our seats?"

"One thing first." May said quietly. "Can anybody see us?"

Ash raised an eyebrow, hidden under the shadow that his hat still cast over part of his face. There was a slight flicker in the air behind him before he spoke. "Not anymore."

May stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around her oldest friend. Surprised Ash hugged back on instinct.

"Thank you for coming back." May murmured. "Dawn told me about you spending time with her in Hoenn."

"I see." Ash said uncertainly as he started to withdraw from May's embrace.

"I don't care if you've changed." May continued. "If you are still even remotely like the person I knew so long ago, I want to be friends again."

Ash stepped away. "Thank you May" he said. "I… That means a lot to me." He gestured to the field below. "Now I believe we should watch my student take on a battling legend."

* * *

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the big one of the season. Lance Waturu, the Dragon Master and leader of both Kanto and Johto is fighting for his title for the first time in nearly three years. The challenger, Samuel Fernandez is one of the pupils of the Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum. If Sam has learned from his teacher, Lance could be in for the fight of his life. It is not often that elite battlers go head to head. Do not go anywhere. This one promises to be special."_

Sam rose as the buzzer sounded, striding through the door as it opened. As he reached the field he looked around, feeling a slight breeze ruffle his clothes. He had gone for what Mellanie always described as his wild clothes. Dark colours on top, although his undershirt was white. Slightly baggy, for comfort rather than aesthetics. And clothes that looked worn, to make him look more rugged. As he strode forwards he looked like a battler.

From the other side of the field Lance stepped out. He had gone for his usual suit, jacket done up. His cloak rippled slightly in the breeze. Lance had managed to combine power with authority. Sam gulped inwardly. However good he knew he was, Lance had been doing this for a very long time. He had been Champion of both Kanto and Johto for as long as Sam was alive. He was taking on a battling legend. Yet as he approached the centre of the field, the nerves started to fall away. Sam had been in high-stakes matches before. Despite the quality of the opposition, this was just another one. And if he fought properly, he could win.

As the two shook hands with each other, and then the referee a scoreboard far above their heads lit up. Sam glanced up at it as he returned to his mark and faced Lance across the field.

" _As the challenger, Sam Fernandez will select his Pokémon first."_

Sam grinned as he raised his arm. "This one always causes a few problems. Gengar, you're up."

The Shadow Pokémon appeared with an evil grin on his face. Lance nodded in respect as he pulled out his own Pokéball.

"Kingdra, you're up first."

The referee raised both his flags up, confirmed both trainers were ready and snapped them down to start the fight.

"Kingdra, Water Gun." Lance barked.

A burst of water shot away from Lance's Pokémon but Gengar seemed to just slip to one side, allowing the water to pass by.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball."

The attack raced towards Kingdra who instinctively fired another Water Gun at it. The two attacks collided, cancelling each other out.

"Again Gengar."

Once again, Gengar's strike was blocked by Kingdra firing his own attack.

"Kingdra, follow it up with Yawn." Lance said.

As Kingdra finished his attack, he let out a loud yawn. Gengar glanced back at Sam quizzically. Sam nodded slightly, causing Gengar to yawn. Sam gritted his teeth.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball one last time. Make it big."

Gengar threw another, larger ball of energy at Kingdra who unleashed a Hydro Pump to block it. When the two attacks collided, they filled the area around the collision with smoke.

"Twister." Lance ordered.

Kingdra started moving quickly, causing the wind to pick up inside the stadium. Soon a funnel of high winds was whipping around, causing Lance's cloak to flutter around him. As the smoke cleared, Kingdra looked around in surprise, letting his attack end. Gengar was nowhere to be seen.

"Hypnosis." Sam ordered.

Kingdra spun but it was too late. Gengar drifted out through the ground, his eyes glowing. As Kingdra met them, she slumped to the ground. Asleep.

"Nightmare." Sam called.

Gengar's eyes flashed again and Kingdra let out a loud squeal. Before Sam could continue to press his advantage, Gengar slumped to the ground, also asleep.

Sam grinned as he looked up at Lance who was gazing at the battlefield, brow furrowed. A few laughs broke out around the stadium as the two Pokémon continued to sleep, until Kingdra squealed in pain again. Lance clenched his fist. Despite the two Pokémon being asleep, Kingdra being afflicted by Nightmare was giving Sam a strong advantage. More time passed with Sam tapping his foot and whistling cheerfully, actions that brought cheers from the crowd. As Kingdra squealed for a third time, she finally rose from her slumber, glaring at the form of Gengar who was still asleep on the floor.

Lance unclenched his fist, knowing that he shouldn't be letting his emotions show. It wasn't often that somebody could dictate the early stages of a fight to him. He was usually able to get on top with a powerful onslaught before seeing the rest of the fight out. Gengar was proving tricky, but he had a chance to do some damage. Even if three hits of Nightmare had severely weakened Kingdra. The grin on Sam's face told Lance that his opponent knew as much.

"Kingdra, Hydro Pump. Maximum power."

As the huge torrent of water fired at the slumbering form of Gengar, Sam's grin never faltered. The attack hit in an explosion of dust, causing cheers from Lance's supporters in the crowd.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball." Sam ordered.

Through the dust came a black ball of energy, smashing into Kingdra, sending the Dragon Pokémon reeling backwards. As Kingdra righted herself it was pretty clear that she was on her last legs. The dust cleared, revealing Gengar floating above the ground, grinning wildly. He gave Lance an obscene finger gesture, causing laughter from around the stadium once more. Lance gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Kingdra, Dragon Pulse." He barked.

Kingdra sent a glowing pulse of energy up at Gengar but her exhaustion was evident. Gengar easily slipped to one side before sending a Shadow Ball down to claim the first victory.

* * *

"Impressive." Ash said. "Sam really has improved. He might actually win this."

"What happened?" May asked in confusion, forgetting who she was sat next to for a moment. "How come the Hydro Pump didn't hit Gengar?"

Ash smiled slightly before nodding to Max.

"Go." He said. "I'm sure you spotted it as well."

Max nodded excitedly. "Gengar slipped underneath the ground, probably leaving a Double Team image behind. Superb use of Gengar, although he does look a little tired."

"But Gengar was asleep." May said. "How could he dodge?"

"He wasn't asleep." Ash said quietly. "He was faking. Yawn clearly didn't take on him."

May looked at Ash in surprise. "How could Sam have known that?" She demanded.

Ash chuckled. "Sam is very adept at thinking on his feet. Probably even more so than Mellanie. Gengar knew what the attack was meant to do, and checked with Sam. Sam's nod when the Yawn failed was enough to let Gengar know what he wanted, but not so obvious that Lance could have seen it."

May shook her head in disbelief. "You trained him like this?"

"No. I merely gave him the ability to grow into the trainer he is. Lance is going to be pushed very hard here."

Ash looked around to see Mellanie looking at him strangely.

"Yes Mellanie?"

"You truly think I plan better than Sam?" she asked.

"Yes." Ash said. "You typically display much greater control over battles then Sam does. He reminds me of me when I was his age. You are much closer to me now."

Mellanie didn't say anything but she looked pleased as she looked back down at the battlefield to see Lance send out his next Pokémon.

* * *

"Altaria, let's end this one quickly." Lance said as the Humming Pokémon appeared. "Straight into Aerial Ace."

Altaria shot into the attack, sending Gengar sprawling back towards the ground. The Shadow Pokémon hit the stadium floor, passing straight through it before reappearing behind Lance with another grin on his face.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball." Sam called. Gengar slipped past Lance before firing an attack up at Altaria who flew further up to help her dodge. She swooped down once again, but Gengar was able to dodge once again.

"Altaria, Aerial Ace again." Lance called as Altaria banked in the air for another attack.

"Thunder Wave." Sam ordered.

Altaria shot towards Gengar, too quickly for him to dodge but not quite quickly enough. As she tried to pull away she touched one of the rings of electricity that Gengar had sent up into the air. She screeched in pain as Gengar slowly climbed back to his feet, his grin gone.

"Altaria, Dragon Breath." Lance barked, frustration creeping into his voice.

The Altaria flipped in the air before unleashing a torrent of fiery breath down on Gengar who was too tired to get out of the way. Sam's Pokéball was in his hand before the attack even finished, recalling his Pokémon.

"Thank you Gengar." Sam said, before throwing the next Pokéball into the air. "Pidgeot, you can have this one."

Lance glanced at Altaria who met his gaze confidently. He knew she was at a significant disadvantage due to her being paralyzed but she was also his best Pokémon for fighting Sam's Pidgeot. If he swapped her out he knew what Pokémon he would have to use, and he didn't want his Dragonite to have to fight yet.

"Altaria, up into the sky." Lance called.

Altaria took off, climbing rapidly but Pidgeot followed a moment later, gaining on his foe rapidly. Altaria slipped to one side as Pidgeot shot past. There were a few gasps from the spectators. Pidgeot was _fast._

"Pidgeot, Aerial Ace." Sam called.

Pidgeot shot towards Altaria who wasn't able to get away. Lance's Pokémon was sent plummeting towards the ground. Altaria managed to catch herself before she got too close, launching herself back up into the air.

"Dragon Breath." Lance barked. Altaria sent another torrent of fiery breath at Pidgeot but Sam's Pokémon merely ascended rapidly, the attack not able to catch Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, Mirror Move." Sam called. "Use it while you drop."

Pidgeot folded his wings in and went into a dive, heading straight for Altaria who had nowhere to go. As he approached Pidgeot's beak opened and the exact same attack that Altaria had just used shot out.

"Altaria, dodge sideways!" Lance called, but electricity crackled around Altaria, preventing her from moving. Pidgeot's attack crashed into Altaria sending her spiralling back towards the ground, before Pidgeot himself hit her, accelerating her fall.

Just before she hit the ground, Altaria was able to spread her wings, pulling out of her plummet without crashing. She settled back onto the ground, battered but still able to fight. Lance held out a Pokéball.

"Altaria, return."

" _And Lance recalls his second Pokémon, to save her from further battering at the hands of Sam's lightning fast Pidgeot!"_

Lance ignored the voice of the announcer as he returned Altaria's ball to his belt. The speed of Sam's Pidgeot was an issue, and it meant that the Pokémon hit remarkably hard. He had researched his opponent thoroughly and knew about Pidgeot's strengths but he hadn't envisaged it being quite so quick in a straight line. He pulled a Pokéball off his belt, looking at it. There was only one Pokémon on his team that could match Pidgeot for speed.

"Dragonite, I need a victory." Lance murmured. He threw the Pokéball up into the air, and his Dragonite appeared with a roar. He gazed up at Pidgeot who was circling lazily above with a hungry look on his face.

For the first time in the fight Sam's smile started to falter. "Already?" he asked.

Lance let a smile spread across his face. "You know you'd have to face him eventually." The Dragon Master taunted. "No time like the present."

* * *

Ash leaned forwards. "Interesting" He murmured.

"How powerful is his Dragonite?" Mellanie asked.

"It is his strongest." Max said. "Stronger than the Pokémon he used against you, although not much more powerful than Gyarados."

Mellanie nodded. "That Gyarados took a lot to knock out."

"Why is he using Dragonite so early?" May asked.

"He wouldn't save it till the end." Ash said. "Dragonite will be his final Pokémon standing, but it is highly unlikely that he wouldn't feature before then. Dragonite is very good at getting quick wins."

"And Pidgeot is too quick for a paralysed Altaria." Max added. "Dragonite is probably just as quick in a straight line."

"But not as manoeuvrable?" Mellanie chipped in.

"Nope." Max said. "Pidgeot will turn faster. But Dragonite will hit harder. That Pokémon is dangerous."

* * *

Sam grinned at Lance. "You know, I didn't think you'd do this. But then I guess it is about time you threw me a curveball."

Lance chuckled. "You won't get this title easily young Samuel."

Sam laughed. "And I'm not about to go anywhere either."

He held out a Pokéball. "Pidgeot, return."

There were a gasps around the stadium as Pidgeot vanished back into his Pokéball. Sam held out another Pokéball, slightly scuffed from age.

"I think it is time for a clash of our best. Typhlosion, you're up."

As Sam's starter appeared with a roar just as loud as Dragonite's Lance met his Pokémon's gaze.

"Win." Lance said softly. Dragonite nodded and launched himself into the air, ready for the clash of the strongest of each of the trainers team.


	29. Chapter 29

Dragonite accelerated into the sky as Typhlosion dropped to all fours, firing a torrent of fire up at the ascending Dragon Pokémon. Dragonite spun in mid-air to avoid it, before being caught by Typhlosion sweeping it back. Dragonite roared as he shook off the attack, hovering in the air above the stadium.

"Dragonite, Thunder Wave." Lance called.

Waves of electricity flew down from Dragonite covering the field but Typhlosion slipped through them, dodging easily. Lance grunted. He didn't think he would be able to catch Sam out that easily but it was worth trying.

"Ember." Sam ordered.

Typhlosion started spitting bursts of fire up into the air, forcing Dragonite into dodges to avoid getting caught. Dragonite started to circle even higher to avoid the attack, waiting for his next instruction.

"Hurricane." Lance ordered.

Dragonite's wings started to flap, generating impressive winds despite their small size. Typhlosions attack was swept away by the powerful wind, but Typhlosion pressed himself against the ground where the wind could barely hurt him. Dragonite growled in frustration but let his attack end. He fired a Flamethrower down, but Typhlosion met it with an attack of his own, the two cancelling out in mid-air. Dragonite changed position in the air and attacked again with the same result.

"Enough shadow boxing." Sam growled. "Typhlosion, Lava Plume."

Typhlosion settled back on his haunches as the flames on his back grew. He put his head against the ground and sent out a torrent of flames. An instant later a burst of fire raced out of the ground towards Dragonite, catching Lance's Pokémon by surprise. He tried to fly out of the way but was caught by the edge of the attack, causing Dragonite to roar in pain.

"Aqua Tail." Lance countered.

As Dragonite rolled away from Typhlosions attack, he spun himself, pointing directly at Sam's Pokémon. Water surrounded Dragonite as he shot forwards with incredible speed, heading straight for Typhlosion.

Sam smiled slightly. "Inferno."

Typhlosion dropped to all fours once again, as flames shot away from him in all directions. Dragonite pressed on with the attack, crashing through the flames and into Typhlosion. There were separate echoing roars across the field as the two Pokémon took the impact of a powerful attack from their opponent. Typhlosion was sent skidding away from the impact, before climbing back to his feet, eyes narrowed. Dragonite came off slightly better, still standing. He seemed slightly scorched from the impact of Typhlosions attack, even if it looked like he had dealt more damage than he received. Lance gritted his teeth. Aqua Tail was devastatingly powerful when used from on high, particularly against a fire-type. Yet he would preferred to have done the damage to Typhlosion without getting Dragonite burned.

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower." Sam ordered.

The torrent of flames shot at Dragonite who met them with his own attack, the two splitting off once again. Typhlosion roared and stepped forwards, firing another Flamethrower. Again Dragonite was able to redirect it with his own. Typhlosion stepped forwards again. This time Dragonite had to push a little harder to redirect the attack quickly enough.

"Typhlosion, Flame Wheel."

Typhlosion leapt forwards, flames surrounding him as he rolled towards Dragonite. Dragonite lifted off the ground, allowing his opponent to pass underneath him. As Dragonite twisted to see where Typhlosion was going, he saw the Volcano Pokémon heading straight for the stadium wall. There were screams from some of the spectators as the fiery Pokémon rolled up the wall, arcing back towards Dragonite who hesitated for a moment in surprise. Typhlosion crashed into him, sending them both crashing to the ground.

As they hit, Dragonite reached out and caught hold of Typhlosion's fur on his back behind the flames. Typhlosion squirmed as he tried to escape the attention of Dragonite who had a look of fury on his face, as well as some pain from the attacks he had taken.

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam." Lance ordered.

"Eruption!" Sam shouted in desperation as he saw a possible end for his Pokémon.

As Dragonite unleashed his most powerful attack at point-blank range, flames erupted from Typhlosion. There was an explosion, followed by the loud thuds of two Pokémon crashing to the ground. As the smoke cleared, Typhlosion was slowly dragging himself back to his feet, clearly battered about by the hits he had taken. He had unleashed some powerful strikes on Dragonite but his power in attack was let down by his weaker defence. Across the field Dragonite was doing better, but not much. Lance's iconic Pokémon was powerful and could take a lot of this but he had been severely hurt by the power in Typhlosion's attacks.

Sam cocked his head slightly before coming to a decision. If the two continued, Dragonite would win the contest. For all his training, Typhlosion was still not strong enough to take out Lance's powerhouse. He had done a lot of damage, and left Dragonite burned, but he might be needed later. Sam held out a Pokéball, recalling his starter with a smile. He took another Pokéball off his belt and threw it into the air. Pidgeot appeared once again.

* * *

Ash chuckled as Sam's Pokémon appeared. Max appeared slightly amused while Mellanie just groaned.

"That is such typical Sam." She complained. "He swapped out Pidgeot for Typhlosion then swaps them back again."

"It is also good strategy." Max said. "Lance already showed he wanted Dragonite to fight Pidgeot. Given how early it was, he probably felt he didn't have much choice. Yet now he is torn between either…"

"Recalling Dragonite and using a weaker match-up or risking his best." May finished, interrupting her brother. Max glared at her, but she just smiled sweetly back. "I'm not as clueless with battling as I once was."

"Indeed." Max said. "Although you do still focus on contests."

"They are better." May said defensively. "I'd thrash you in contests."

Ash chuckled. "You probably would May. You are a superb coordinator."

May looked at Ash a slightly uncertain look in her eyes. "You've watched me?"

Ash shrugged. "I see them when I can. I was particularly impressed with the show you put on in Vermilion in the exhibition."

"You saw _that?"_ May asked in shock.

"Yes." Ash said. "Even Espeon was impressed."

"Espeon?" May asked. "Your Pokémon saw it as well?"

Ash nodded. "We were both there. There are some things you could have improved on, but for the first public display of it, it was pretty good."

May snorted. "I'd like to see you do better."

There was a silence in the box for a long moment as May whitened, having realised what she had just said. "I… Wait, I mean…"

May trailed off, quailing underneath the powerful, intimidating gaze of Ash Ketchum. Eventually Ash laughed, breaking the tension.

"I'll show you how when Espeon gets back. Her control enables her to create some decent aesthetics."

Ash turned back to the field where Pidgeot was just taking off as May leaned back in her chair to regard Ash. When she had spoken to Dawn the Sinnoh coordinator had said that it was hard to reconnect to Ash. Yet May had almost forgotten that he had been away for so long. It was easier, with Max and Mellanie there, both of whom seemed at ease with him. May smiled slightly. For all he said about being different, at his core Ash was still the same. He was far more powerful and had many more responsibilities, but his core character was the same. He was just far more intimidating.

* * *

"Pidgeot, Aerial Ace."

Pidgeot shot forwards, crashing into Dragonite who tumbled down slightly before catching himself. He returned fire with a Flamethrower that singed Pidgeot's tail feathers as the Bird Pokémon raced away once again. Pidgeot squawked indignantly, glaring down at Dragonite with a beady eye.

"Dragonite, get closer." Lance ordered. Dragonite surged forwards, chasing Pidgeot up into the air. The Bird Pokémon tried to spiral away, but Dragonite was too quick.

"Flamethrower." Lance ordered.

Dragonite unleashed a torrent of flame but Pidgeot was able to slip underneath it before surging towards Dragonite again. Dragonite spun, just dodging the attack and firing another burst of flame that gained rapidly on Sam's Pokémon."

"Pidgeot, Hurricane." The young trainer barked.

Pidgeot flipped over, flapping his powerful wings. The wind whipped up broke up Dragonite's attack and sent the Dragon Pokémon towards the ground. Dragonite roared as he flapped his wings against the wind, straining to hold his position. As Pidgeots attack ended, Dragonite surged forwards again.

"Dragonite, Wing Attack." Lance ordered.

"Same back at him." Sam retaliated.

The two Pokémon raced at each other, wings colliding as both tried to get their attack in. Pidgeots second wing came around, but Dragonite was too quick, raising a paw and catching it. He growled in pain but held on.

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam." Lance called instantly, seeing his advantage.

Dragonite opened his mouth, throwing Pidgeot away and sending the golden beam racing after his opponent. Pidgeot didn't have time to dodge and was caught cleanly by the attack, sending him spiralling back towards the ground.

"Pidgeot, catch yourself!" Sam shouted, seeing the danger. Pidgeot continued to plummet, as Dragonite flipped over and went into a dive, chasing after Pidgeot.

"Dragonite, end this. Send Pidgeot into the ground with Wing Attack."

As Dragonite approached Pidgeot, the Flying-Types eyes snapped open. He looked up to see Dragonite rushing forwards and flapped his wings powerfully. Pidgeot pulled out of the dive, swooping away from Dragonite. Before Dragonite could change direction, Pidgeot opened his beak and unleashed his own Hyper Beam. Dragonite tried to dodge but he was already committed to his dive. The attack caught him squarely in the back as Pidgeot rose up and away, driving Lance's Pokémon towards the ground. Dragonite flapped his wings desperately as he approached, but he was coming in too fast. With a deafening crash, Dragonite hit the ground.

Lance took an involuntary step forwards. He knew that the danger in aerial battles was the impact on the ground. Whichever Pokémon hit first would be likely to lose. Yet he thought he had Pidgeot pinned. The Pokémons quick thinking and manoeuvrability had cost Lance dearly.

As the smoke cleared from where Dragonite had hit, there were gasps throughout the stadium. Lance's Pokémon had risen back onto his feet, glaring up into the sky with a murderous look on his face. Pidgeot had a look of surprise on his feathery features, clearly not expecting Dragonite to survive the hit.

"Dragonite, get hold of Pidgeot." Lance barked, anger running through his voice.

Dragonite leapt forwards, accelerating at an awesome speed, anger driving his movements. Pidgeot tried to escape, but Dragonite was too quick. He grabbed Pidgeot's talons and threw him down towards the ground.

"Pidgeot, Quick Attack to escape." Sam called.

Pidgeot responded, trying to dart away from Dragonite, but the Dragon Pokémon wasn't in the mood to see his opponent escape. As Pidgeot tried to slip to one side, Dragonite fired a burst of flames that forced his opponent back underneath him as he dropped. Pidgeot squawked in alarm as Dragonite grabbed him by the feathers and hurled him towards the ground. Pidgeot smashed into it, wings flapping and talons scraping as he slid, trying to find purchase to get back into the air. Just as he lifted off once more, Dragonite's Dragon Rage attack smashed into him, finally knocking him out.

Sam held out a Pokéball, quietly recalling his Pokémon. He looked at Dragonite who looked badly hurt, even if he had just crushed Pidgeot. Even so, for Pidgeot to not take out a single one of Lance's Pokémon was disappointing. Pidgeot was known as one of his stronger Pokémon, and was usually able to get a victory, sometimes more. Sam looked down at his Pokéball belt and selected the next one.

"Cloyster, you're up."

* * *

Mellanie sat bolt upright.

"Cloyster?" she said in surprise.

Max chuckled. "I'd say your surprise is the same as Lance's. You didn't know he was planning a switch then?"

"No." Mellanie said. "He's almost never used Cloyster. I mean, Cloyster is his typical rotation for Walrein in a tournament, but I didn't expect him to switch him in for this battle."

"It is certainly an interesting move." Max mused. "On the one hand, Cloyster has a much stronger defence with the shell. But if Lance can get through it, Cloyster can usually only take a couple of hits." Max's voice became slightly distant as he continued to think out loud. "Slightly faster, but usually slightly weaker attacks…"

"Max." May said. "You are such a nerd."

Max flushed. "It is a passion…" he mumbled.

May laughed. "Too bad it couldn't help you beat Mellanie."

Max glared at his sister. "Nobody can beat her. She even fought Lance to a draw."

"I can." Ash said quietly, eyes never leaving the stadium floor where Lance was recalling Dragonite.

There was silence in the box for a moment before Max decided to speak. "Ash, nobody can even lay a finger on you. Last week you flattened the two strongest in Hoenn using a single Pokémon."

Ash smiled slightly. "They had some good ideas. Unfortunately Aggron is hard to hurt, let alone beat."

"I rest my case." Max said. "You don't count. Nobody else can beat Mellanie."

Mellanie flushed slightly, but looked pleased with the compliment. They were distracted by an echoing roar from the stadium floor.

"Ah." Ash said. "I wondered when we'd get this one."

* * *

Lance's Salamence roared again, regarding the Cloyster facing him with an angry glare. He flicked a gaze back to his trainer, almost dismissing his opponent. Cloyster for his part glared across the field at Salamance, but edged his shell slightly more closed.

"Salamence, into the air." Lance barked. Salamence soared up, arcing over Cloyster who watched him go. Sam didn't give a command, waiting patiently. "Use Flamethrower." Lance called.

Salamence's attack raced towards Cloyster who simply shut his shell. The attack washed over him, but as it ended had done no discernible damage.

"Cloyster, Aurora Beam." Sam called. The shell snapped open and a rainbow coloured beam shot up towards Salamence who dived to one side to dodge. Cloyster watched carefully before firing a second beam that very nearly caught Salamence, only a last moment change of direction saving Lance's Pokémon from the hit. Salamence spun in the air, glaring down at Cloyster an angry look on his face. Without an instruction from Lance, Salamence fired another Flamethrower down at his opponent. Cloyster's shell snapped shut, allowing him to ignore the attack. Salamence dropped down and blasted another fiery torrent at Cloyster who endured once again. Salamence dropped to right in front of Cloyster, letting out a deafening roar of frustration.

"Salamence, Hyper Beam." Lance barked. Salamence fired the golden beam at almost point-blank range, sending Cloyster's shell skidding backwards across the ground. The Bivalve Pokémon came to a stop, shell opening up and a slightly dazed expression on his face. While he hadn't taken any severe damage, the experience of being catapulted across the field seemed to have disorientated him.

"Cloyster, Aurora Burst." Sam said quietly.

A slightly confused expression came across Lance's face before he realised what Sam's instruction must have meant.

"Salamence, into the air. Keep moving." Lance called.

Cloyster fired a very short burst of Aurora Beam that caused Salamence to leap into the air. He stopped just as Cloyster fired another short burst that forced Salamence to drop towards the ground once again. Another burst followed, causing Salamence to spin to one side. As Cloyster continued to attack, Salamence was being driven back quickly before finding himself getting stuck in a corner. Cloyster continued to attack, adjusting each time Salamence tried to escape, boxing Lance's Pokémon in even more.

"Full power." Sam said.

Cloyster unleashed a far more powerful Aurora Beam straight at Salamence who couldn't dodge. The attack pinned him against a wall where he roared in pain, writhing as Cloyster poured more and more energy into the attack. As he finally let his attack rest, Salamence crashed down, the injuries on clear display on his body. Cloyster withdrew back towards his trainer, settling down in front of Sam with a slight smile on his face. As Salamence dragged himself back to his feet, Lance gazed at Cloyster, looking for a weakness. As a defence, a Pokémon who could retreat into a virtually impenetrable shell was superb. Lance thought back to other times he had fought Cloyster's. Usually he would win by catching the Pokémon with its shell open but that was proving to be extremely tricky. An idea came to his mind, but he almost rejected it instantly. It required a change of Pokémon, but he didn't want Sam to catch on. A quick look at Salamence told Lance what he suspected. His Pokémon had been badly hurt by Cloyster's attack.

"Salamence, Flamethrower." Lance ordered, coming to a decision. Salamence reared up and fired his attack but was noticeably slower this time. Cloyster's shell snapped shut once again, the attack washing over him without visible damage. Cloyster's shell snapped open and another Aurora Beam shot out. Salamence tried to dodge but wasn't quick enough, the attack catching him and sending him skidding backwards once again.

"Cloyster, use Spikes." Sam said. Cloyster fired spikes away from around his shell to cover the field on Lance's side. Cloyster's shell snapped shut once again, just in time to block Salamence's next attack as Lance tried to take advantage of the distraction. The Dragon Master gritted his teeth slightly. While most of his Pokémon were fliers, if they could be pushed towards the ground Lance knew he would be in trouble.

"Salamence, Thunder Fang." Lance commanded. His Pokémon leapt forwards but Cloyster's shell remained stubbornly shut, blocking the attack. As Salamence let Cloyster go, the shell parted just enough to fire out yet another Aurora Beam that sent Salamence flying backwards, ending his fight.

Lance recalled Salamence a slightly wistful look on his face. Replacing the Pokéball on his belt he fingered one before choosing another. Throwing it, there was another loud roar as his second iconic Pokémon appeared. Gyarados.

* * *

Ash leaned forwards. "Sam should swap out Cloyster now." He said.

The trio around him looked shocked. "Why? Cloyster has just battered Salamence." May said. Down on the stadium floor Cloyster and Gyarados exchanged early blows, neither getting the upper hand.

"Because Cloyster is about to lose." Ash said simply.

"How?" Max asked.

"You'll see." Ash said. "But Lance is a sufficiently competent trainer to have spotted something." He looked around at the baffled faces around him before sighing. "Cloyster does have a weakness – his shell cannot be completely impermeable or he wouldn't be able to breathe. You can use that to get an attack through."

* * *

"Gyarados, up." Lance barked as Cloyster fired another attack. Gyarados lifted slightly off the ground, doing just enough to avoid getting hit. He fired another Flamethrower down at Cloyster whose shell snapped shut once again. Gritting his teeth slightly, Lance decided to put his plan into action.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump." He ordered. The torrent of water smacked into the shell, sending Cloyster back slightly. As Gyarados continued to pour water onto the shell Sam looked bemused, his Pokémon easily enduring.

"Get closer and keep it up." Lance said. Cloyster remained stubbornly shut as water began to pool around the Bivalve Pokémon. As Gyarados got closer, Sam saw the danger, but too late.

"Cloyster, you need to move." Sam shouted. Under the onslaught however, Cloyster kept his shell shut, struggling to even hear his trainer's command.

"Gyarados, Thunderbolt." Lance said quietly. He took no pleasure in the pain this would cause Cloyster, particularly now that Sam had spotted the danger but he needed to win. The attack hit Cloyster's shell, gaining power from the water. Cloyster shrieked in pain as the water underneath him carried the charge forwards. As the water dripped through tiny gaps in his shell, carrying Gyarados' attack through Sam turned away. The electricity caused the muscles holding the shell shut to relax, opening it and exposing Cloyster to the follow up strike from Gyarados.

The referee stepped forwards.

"Cloyster is unable to battle." He announced. "Since Samuel Fernandez has lost three Pokémon there will be a short intermission."

Lance recalled Gyarados, turning and striding away. Sam recalled Cloyster forlornly, before turning and heading back towards his trainer's room.

* * *

"You knew that would happen?" May said to Ash who nodded.

"Of course. Sam was overconfident having beaten Salamence so easily, but Lance knew that is Cloyster's weakness." Ash glanced at Max. "I'm surprised you didn't."

Max flushed. "Who thinks like that?" he asked. "Who thinks of weaknesses like that?"

Ash chuckled slightly. "Elite battlers. You'll get there one day. But it is moves like that which set Lance apart from so many others."

"You still thrashed his Dragonite." Mellanie muttered.

Ash grinned at his tutee. "Well of course I did. Still, Dragonite was a powerful Pokémon. Charizard had to step up to it."

Mellanie fixed her tutor with a piercing gaze. "Charizard battered him. He barely had to step up."

"True." Ash said, before turning in his seat. "Excuse me a moment."

Ash rose and strode away, up into the back of the box, vanishing through the doorway. On the other side he knelt down, seeing Espeon waiting for him.

"How are you doing?" Ash murmured quietly.

" _Every single Region Pokémon has fallen to us."_ Espeon answered.

"All of them?" Ash asked, eyebrow raised. "I'm impressed. That was quick. How is the team?"

" _Utterly exhausted. Only myself and Alakazam are here, the rest are at home resting. They'll need a couple of days to recover at least."_

"They earned it." Ash said. "I'm proud of all of you."

He reached to his belt and placed a Pokéball on the ground next to Espeon.

"Take Charizard back as well. He can provide defence to the island in case Sonia or Cleffa tries to strike back. I assume you didn't find her?"

" _Cleffa? No. She is too elusive."_

Ash sighed. "As she always has been. No matter. You have removed her support. She will not be able to stand against us next time we fight."

Ash stroked Espeon's fur, drawing a contented purr from the Sun Pokémon. As he climbed to his feet, Charizard's Pokéball rose up, following Espeon as she vanished in a flash of light. Ash turned and strode back into the box, taking his seat as Lance and Sam reappeared.

* * *

"Dragonair, come on out." Lance called, throwing a Pokéball into the air. Dragonair appeared, settling on the ground before growling in pain from the spikes that were still there from Cloyster. Sam smiled slightly as he selected his Pokéball.

"Nidoking, destruction time." Sam said. Sam's Pokémon appeared with a loud roar, thumping his chest with a huge fist.

"Dragonair, stay off the ground." Lance said warningly as his Pokémon lifted off. Dragonair nodded without taking her eyes off Nidoking..

"Nidoking, you need to be aggressive here." Sam said warningly. "Typhlosion is battered so you need to get a victory."

Nidoking roared loudly, stepping forwards.

"Dragonair, Thunder Wave." Lance barked.

"Rock Tomb around yourself." Sam countered.

As waves of electricity arced around towards Nidoking, he smashed rocks up into the air from the ground. They landed all around him, acting as a block to the Thunder Wave.

"Follow it up with Double Kick." Sam said.

Nidoking kicked out at the rocks at his feet, sending them flying towards Dragonair. Lance's Pokémon gracefully slipped to one side, dodging both rocks that Nidoking sent her way. Lance allowed himself a small smile.

"Dragonair, Slam." He ordered. His Pokémon lurched forwards, her tail smashing out to try and hit Nidoking. It caught the Drill Pokémon squarely in the chest, sending him rocking backwards. Nidoking roared and swung out with a fist, but his Mega Punch missed as Dragonair slipped away again.

"Nidoking, Earth Power." Sam called.

Nidoking slammed a foot into the ground, causing cracks to appear across the field but Lance was waiting for it.

"Dragonair, Agility." He said. As the ground erupted underneath Dragonair, spikes flying through the air, Lance's Pokémon flickered, rushing to one side at high speed. Her body contorted, managing to evade every single one of the spikes flung into the air. Dragonair straightened out, firing a Hyper Beam at Nidoking. The Drill Pokémon tried to dodge but Dragonite had struck too fast after his own attack and he was caught, being sent sprawling to the ground. As Nidoking climbed back to his feet, Sam met his opponent's eye.

"I never thought you'd be the one who was employing an evasive style." Sam said with a grin.

Lance shrugged. "Against a Nidoking it just made sense."

"It is a shame." Sam said. "But you've lost this round. I've spent my entire career training against the master of evasion and countering. You can't compete." Sam glanced at his Pokémon. "Nidoking, Thrash."

Nidoking charged forwards, arms flailing. Dragonair tried to dodge but Nidoking had advanced too fast, charging through the spikes on the ground, ignoring them as he surged at Dragonair. Nidoking's smashed Dragonair into the ground, causing a shriek of pain as spikes hit Dragonair.

"Dragonair, Outrage." Lance barked.

Dragonair started thrashing around, his tail smashing into the side of Nidoking's head. Nidoking roared in anger and smashed his first into Dragonair, who flailed again, sending Nidoking staggering backwards. The two Pokémon continued to exchange blows, thrashing about wildly but Nidoking's superior strength started to give him an advantage. The crowd started to hush as the two Pokémon continued to fight brutally, all attempts at technique and grace lost to the need to hit their opponent as hard as possible.

Eventually Nidoking staggered away, shaking his head. Opposite him Dragonair was reeling, clearly feeling her injuries. She also looked dazed from her attack. Sam looked up at Lance and grinned. While both Pokémon were confused and injured, Nidoking's strength meant that he was in a much better state.

"Dragonair, use Ice Beam." Lance ordered.

His Pokémon looked at him with a confused expression before slamming her head into the ground to try to clear it. Lance growled in frustration. Across the field Nidoking raised his hands to his head and started shaking it aggressively. Sam tapped his foot, waiting. Eventually Nidoking turned and met his trainers eyes, his gaze completely clear once again.

"Nidoking, use Hyper Beam." Sam said.

Nidoking threw his head back before unleashing a powerful golden beam at Dragonair. Lance's Pokémon looked up from where she was trying to bury her head in the ground to see it racing towards her. She suddenly fired an icy-blue beam underneath Nidoking's attack, catching the Drill Pokémon in the foot. As her Ice Beam hit, Nidoking's strike crashed into her, sending Dragonair flying. As she hit the ground, knocked out Sam glanced at his Pokémon who was stamping his foot to try to get some feeling back into it after the cold attack.

"Dragonair, return." Lance said quietly before selecting another Pokéball. He looked at it before replacing it once again and choosing another one.

"Altaria, you're up." Lance said.

Lance's Pokémon appeared, with a flurry of wings and a crackle of electricity. Sam blinked in surprise.

"Altaria?" he asked. "But she's paralysed."

Lance smiled. "But she is also a Flying-Pokémon."

Sam chuckled. "Well if that's what you want. Nidoking, Mega Punch."

Nidoking surged forwards but Altaria leapt into the air, dodging easily. Lance laughed.

"Nidoking aren't the best at fighting Flying-Types. Going to swap Sam?"

Sam shook his head. "Rock Tomb."

Nidoking smashed a foot into the ground, throwing rocks up into the air. He launched several in quick succession into an arc, causing them to drop around Altaria. She shrieked as she dodged, diving closer towards the ground.

"Dragon Breath." Lance retaliated. Altaria pulled out of her swoop and fired a torrent of fiery breath at Nidoking. Sam's Pokémon growled as he twisted away from it, letting the attack pass to one side.

"Again." Lance said. "Don't let Nidoking get another shot away."

Sam shrugged. "Nidoking, dodge."

Altaria sent another torrent of breath at Nidoking but he easily dodged. His eyes narrowed slightly as Altaria fired a third Dragon Breath at him, but this too missed.

"Nidoking, Hyper Beam." Sam barked suddenly.

Nidoking unleashed another golden beam at Altaria who tried to dodge. As she did she crackled with electricity, causing her to be pinned in place. Sam grinned with satisfaction as Nidoking's attack nailed Altaria, sending her crashing to the ground. She groaned slightly as she tried to climb to her feet but Nidoking arrived with a Mega Punch to pummel her into submission. As his fist slammed down there was an explosion. Nidoking was launched back across the field, crashing down in front of Sam on his back. He groaned as he staggered to his feet, looking across the field. Altaria was knocked out, her final Dragon Breath having exploded in front of her. Nidoking tried to roar his triumph but the movement caused him to slump slowly to the ground. Knocked out.

Sam sighed as he recalled his Pokémon. Nidoking had fought well, beating one of Lance's Pokémon outright and finishing off another. Yet he was worried about the two that Lance had left. Dragonite was powerful and Typhlosion was battered. And Lance's other Pokémon was just as famous as his Dragonite. And having barely fought, Gyarados would take some beating.

Lance threw another Pokéball out, causing Gyarados to appear with a roar. Sam reached down and chose the only Pokémon that would make sense. As he released his Electabuzz Lance's eyes narrowed.

"I thought that would be your choice." Lance said. "I couldn't imagine him not being in your team. But I know he isn't your strongest."

Sam shrugged. "No, he isn't. But he is an expert at beating Pokémon he has a type-advantage over."

Lance laughed. "And Gyarados is an expert at not losing those. You aren't the only person who has tried to beat him using an Electric Pokémon."

Sam didn't answer, turning his gaze to the famous red Gyarados. Gyarados met his gaze, snarling back at his opponent.

"Electabuzz, Thunderbolt." Sam ordered.

Lance spread his arms, as if to say "what can you do." As the electricity fired at Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon fired his own bolt of electricity. The two attacks collided in mid-air, cancelling each other out.

"I warned you." Lance said.

Sam laughed. "Lance I didn't take this fight on carelessly. I know that is your strategy. I'm just comparing the two attacks. Electabuzz, up the power."

Electabuzz put his fists together, his body crackling with electricity. The attack against Gyarados renewed, the power increased. Lance looked up at his Pokémon who had a determined look on his face as he met the attack with a stronger one of his own, again causing them to fizzle out.

"Up it to Thunder." Sam said. Electabuzz stepped forwards as he increased the power in his attack once again. Sam glanced down at his Pokémon slightly nervously. Electabuzz hated the colour red, a problem that many of his kind suffered. It had taken a lot of work for Electabuzz to even listen to him when fighting against a Pokémon that was red. Yet Electabuzz was itching for a chance to charge.

"Gyarados, give it everything." Lance barked angrily. Despite the increase in power Electabuzzs attack showed no sign of breaking through. Sam sighed and made a chopping motion with his arm. Electabuzz stopped his attack instantly, allowing Gyarados' own strike to hit him.

Lance blinked in shock. As Gyarados' attack ended, Electabuzz stepped forwards crackling with electricity. There was a very faint blue glow coming off the Pokémon who flexed his muscles at Gyarados.

"You knew that would happen." Lance said accusingly.

Sam grinned. "Of course. You fell for that one completely. Electabuzz, Thunder Punch."

Electabuzz shot forwards, darting quicker than Lance had ever expected. Gyarados roared in shock, rearing his head and firing a burst of water on instinct. Electabuzz met the burst with a fist, electrifying the attack and shocking Gyarados. Gyarados roared louder, this time in pain as Electabuzz leapt up, crashing his other fist into his opponent.

Gyarados fell, crashing down into the ground, landing on some of the few remaining spikes after the other explosions in the battle. Lance looked on, an expression of shock on his face. For all he had researched his opponent, he had never expected something like this. He had fallen straight into Sam's strategy, giving Electabuzz the power boost he needed.

"Gyarados, return." Lance said shakily, holding out his Pokéball.

Electabuzz spun, glaring at Lance, anger written on his face. Lance ignored him, returning Gyarados' Pokéball to his belt. As he reached for Dragonite's, something finally occurred to him. If Dragonite had been too badly hurt by the earlier fight, there was a good chance he would struggle against a powered-up Electabuzz. For the first time in the battle Lance began to consider that he might lose. The thought didn't upset him like he thought it might. Despite the half-time lead, he knew it would be a hard fight. As he quickly ran it back through his mind he realized that not a single one of Sam's Pokémon had gone down to one of his. He had used more than one Pokémon to defeat each of them. Even if one of Sam's hadn't beaten one of his, the intensity of the struggle had forced Lance into rotation. He sighed. If he did lose, Sam was a worthy person to lose to.

"Dragonite, let's do this." Lance said quietly as he threw the Pokéball. Dragonite appeared with a roar, looking down at the crackling, glowing Electabuzz. He glanced back at Lance who shook his head slightly.

"Dragonite, into the air." Lance ordered. Electabuzz threw himself forwards but his Thunder Punch missed as Dragonite accelerated with incredible speed. Dragonite spun in the air, firing a Flamethrower down at Electabuzz who danced backwards.

"Thunderbolt." Sam commanded.

The attack raced up into the sky but Dragonite slipped to one side once again, firing his own attack. The Flamethrower caught Electabuzz in the chest, sending him sprawling backwards. Electabuzz leapt back to his feet, firing another bolt of electricity. Dragonite dodged once again, but this time his return strike was slightly slower, allowing Electabuzz to dodge.

* * *

"Lance is in trouble." Max said quietly, his voice almost awestruck. "Sam might actually do this."

Ash leaned back in his seat, arms folded. He knew what Max was getting at. With a powered-up Electabuzz, Dragonite would be hard pushed to win. Gyarados had taken a hard hit, and while Typhlosion was tired, Sam was probably the favourite to win. Dragonite's earlier exertions, defeating one of Sam's strongest in Pidgeot and battering Typhlosion. For a Pokémon that was famous for its power and agility, Dragonite looked slow and sluggish. It was all relative of course, a sluggish Dragonite was still a match for most of Sam's Pokémon. But Ash suspected that once Sam realised how close he was to outfighting the battling legend, he would switch.

"How long till Typhlosion comes back out?" Mellanie asked, echoing Ash's thoughts.

Nobody answered for a moment as Electabuzz took another hit to return a strike on Dragonite. The roars around the stadium from the crowd were momentarily drowned out by the bellow of pain from Lance's Pokémon.

"Not long." Max answered eventually. "Typhlosion might beat Dragonite from here. And if he does, Electabuzz gets a straight shot at Gyarados."

"Not yet." May chipped in.

"Why not?" Max asked. "He should save Electabuzz for Gyarados."

"May is right." Ash murmured, causing the coordinator to flush slightly and Max to look embarrassed.

"Why not?" Mellanie asked. "You think Electabuzz is better for Dragonite?"

"No." Ash said. "Electabuzz should be saved for Gyarados. But if Sam recalls him he'll waste the benefits of tricking Lance into hitting Electabuzz with an electric attack."

It was Max's turn to flush. "Of course. As soon as that ends though…"

"If Sam is smart he'll recall Electabuzz." May finished.

Ash glanced at her. "I'm impressed you spotted that. Perhaps you're not just a coordinator."

May smiled nervously. "You pick up some battling after a while."

"I know." Ash said. "Still, it is a good spot. And for the record, I think Sam has proved he's smart."

Max chuckled. "That is true. He might just win this."

* * *

"Electabuzz, full power Discharge." Sam ordered.

"Dragonite, climb!" Lance shouted.

Electabuzz slammed his fists together and sent out waves of electricity, firing them up into the sky. Dragonite tried to climb but the attack was too fast and too powerful. It overtook Lance's Pokémon, hitting him and causing a deafening roar. Dragonite slumped in mid-air, falling back towards the ground. As he started to pick up speed, Dragonite's eyes snapped open once again. He flapped his wings and pulled out of his dive, landing in front of his trainer a look of fury on his face. To the crowd Dragonite maintained his defiant demeanour but Lance could see his Pokémon was battered. He looked at Electabuzz and realized that Sam's Pokémon was no longer crackling with energy. Electabuzz had used up all of the extra power he had gotten from Gyarados.

Lance met his Pokémon's eyes and came to a decision. Dragonite and Lance both knew that Dragonite couldn't beat Electabuzz. He had taken too many injuries and fought too long. Lance cocked his head slightly. His Pokémon knew what he was asking and almost resignedly nodded.

"Dragonite, return." Lance said, holding out a Pokéball.

There were gasps around the stadium. There was only one Pokémon left that Lance could use to take on Electabuzz. Yet swapping out his iconic Pokémon for a Gyarados with a double typing weakness was a move that nobody had expected.

"Gyarados, end this fight." Lance barked.

As Gyarados appeared Electabuzz looked back at his trainer who shook his head. Electabuzz slammed his fists together, causing sparks to fly. Sam groaned. His Pokémon was struggling against a red opponent.

"Gyarados, Flamethrower." Lance ordered.

"Electabuzz, dodge and Thunderbolt."

Electabuzz danced to one side but instead of using Thunderbolt threw himself forwards, fist crackling. His Thunder Punch swung underneath Gyarados who twisted his body, before recoiling quickly as Electabuzz swung his arm back again.

"Gyarados, get away." Lance ordered calmly.

Gyarados swung his tail around, sending Electabuzz flying backwards before using it to propel himself across the field away from the Electabuzz that was close to rampaging. Sam gritted his teeth as Electabuzz surged to his feet and charged forwards once again.

"Electabuzz, Thunderbolt!" Sam shouted, but his Pokémon completely ignored him. Electabuzz hurled himself at Gyarados who sent him flying with a flick of his tail. Electabuzz hit the floor, scrambling back up to his feet just in time to be caught by a Hyper Beam.

"And stay down." Lance muttered as the dust from Gyarados' attack started to clear. As the smoke cleared Electabuzz slowly climbed back to his feet, battered. He cast a glance at his stony-faced trainer before adopting a battle stance once again. The anger that drove the rampage was replaced by steely resolve.

"Electabuzz, Thunderbolt."

Gyarados met the Thunderbolt with his own. Sam smiled slightly but this time when Electabuzz ended his attack, Gyarados was ready for him. Gyarados' Thunderbolt never reached Electabuzz, fizzling out in the air. Sam grimaced. A power boost would have been helpful.

"Gyarados, Flamethrower." Lance ordered, reverting to one of the few attacks that Gyarados would be able to use safely. Electabuzz dived to one side, giving him an escape from the attack. As he came back to his feet, Gyarados drew himself up to his full height, looking to intimidate Electabuzz. Sam's Pokémon took a step back, before his expression changed. He had focused on the colour of Gyarados' scales once again. Electabuzz slammed his fists together and electricity raced out from him, covering the battlefield. Gyarados had nowhere to go to dodge Electabuzzs attack. He roared in pain as the Discharge found its mark. As Electabuzzs attack ended, Gyarados slumped down to the ground.

The referee stepped forwards hesitantly then more confidently when there was no movement from the Atrocious Pokémon. He raised a flag tentatively.

"Gyarados is unable to battle. Electabuzz takes this round."

There was a roar from the crowd as Lance wordlessly recalled his Pokémon. Sam showed no emotion as Electabuzz rocked back on his heels, exhausted from his battling. Lance raised his final Pokéball.

"I never thought this would happen." Lance said quietly. "But I never give up, no matter what. Dragonite, let us fight together for this."

Dragonite appeared, stood tall, the marks of his previous battles evident on his body. He gazed down at the Electabuzz in front of him before looking up at the giant scoreboard high above his head. He inclined his head gracefully.

"Electabuzz, Thunderbolt." Sam ordered.

Electabuzzs attack raced out but Dragonite leapt into the air before charging forwards. He slammed into Electabuzz, using gravity to give him a boost. As Dragonite lifted off once again, Electabuzz was clearly knocked out.

"Electabuzz return." Sam said resignedly. As he reached for his final Pokéball he almost laughed. So many beginning trainers protected their starter in a belief that it was their most powerful Pokémon. And while that strength was something that typically carried through their careers, elite trainers were far less likely to save their starter. Yet here they were, two of the best trainers in Kanto and it came down to a battle between their starters.

Sam rolled the Pokéball around in his hand, looking down at it.

"This is it." Sam said as he threw the Pokéball into the air. Typhlosion appeared, standing tall on his back legs. Flames erupted from his shoulders, giving him a fiery mane. Dragonite settled back on the ground in front of his trainer. Both trainers carefully observed their opponents Pokémon, trying to guess their strength. Trying to guess their endurance. Trying to find any final advantage.

* * *

"What are they waiting for?" May asked into the hush that had fallen around the stadium.

"They are studying." Mellanie said, her voice quiet. "Looking for something."

"This is where it stops being just a battle of skill." Ash observed.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"It is more than just a question of who's the better trainer now." Ash said. "Both trainers have given their all. Both Pokémon come into this final fight having taken a lot of damage. Typhlosion has had slightly longer to recover but Dragonite is a battling legend. Both will be close their last legs. The question now is who will have the willpower to keep getting back up after each hit."

Ash looked around at the three people around him. They were all hooked onto his every word.

"The pressure is cranked up." Ash continued. "It is so close that a single mistake will cost the trainer victory. And so they will look for every possible advantage here. Something to give them the edge at the death." Ash smiled slightly wistfully. "This is what battling is meant to be about. Not the procession that my fights are. I may be the best in terms of ability, but battling as a sport needs fights like this. This is a fight that will be talked about for years."

"Who will win?" Max asked quietly.

Ash didn't answer, just continued to watch proceedings with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Dragonite, Water Gun." Lance said breaking the silence.

Dragonite fired a burst of water but Typhlosion was too quick. He dropped to all fours and leapt to one side, skidding as he hit the ground.

"Flamethrower." Sam countered.

Typhlosion slid to a stop and flared his mane, firing a burst of flames towards Dragonite who jumped into the air, flapping his wings to give his leap more height.

"Stay low." Lance said quietly. Dragonite glanced back at his trainer with a nod to say he had heard and understood. He didn't have the energy left to keep dodging at high altitude. This would be won on the ground.

"Flame Wheel." Sam ordered.

Typhlosion charged forwards, flames surrounding him. He leapt into the air and hit the ground rolling, turning himself into a flaming wheel that raced towards Dragonite. Lance's Pokémon instinctively fired a burst of water at his opponent but it didn't break through the shield of fire that Typhlosion had surrounding him. At the last second Dragonite dived to one side, rolling away from Typhlosion. A roar from Dragonite said that he hadn't dodged completely, the attack clipping him slightly.

"Dragonite, Flamethrower." Lance commanded.

"Let it hit." Sam said.

Typhlosion spun from where his Flame Wheel had finished, to see flames rushing towards him. He stood up, arms extended to take the hit squarely in the chest. As it hit, the flames on his shoulders erupted to bigger than before. With the sound of the flames surrounding him, strengthening him, Typhlosion couldn't hear properly. His sensitive ears were being deafened by Dragonite's attack. He could hear his trainer shouting something but couldn't hear what. He looked over to where Sam was but could only see shadows through the flames.

As the attack died down Typhlosion looked around to see Dragonite racing towards him, surrounded by water. Lance had used the distraction of the Flamethrower to set Dragonite up for an Aqua Tail. Typhlosion tried to dodge but it was too late. He was caught by the attack and sent sprawling into the dirt on the arena floor. Dragonite settled down in front of his trainer as Typhlosion staggered back up to his feet. He met Dragonite's eyes but Lance's Pokémon staggered, a paw going to his side.

Across the arena Sam saw it. Dragonite was struggling from his burn he sustained battling earlier. Now he understood why Lance wanted his Pokémon to stay grounded if possible. Moving would make the burn hurt more, draining Dragonite more. Suddenly a strategy flashed into Sam's mind. A way to win. Because even though Lance had managed to do a lot of damage to Typhlosion, he had also given him exactly what he needed to beat Dragonite.

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower." Sam said confidently.

Typhlosion shot the attack at Dragonite who spun on a single foot to dodge.

"Again." Sam said before Lance could give a command. Dragonite looked to see another torrent of flames racing for him. He leapt lightly to the side, before seeing a third burst of flames coming at him. Dragonite glanced back at Lance a slight expression of worry on his face but for once in his life, Lance had nothing. As Typhlosion advanced, the mane on his back roaring with power, Flamethrower after Flamethrower forcing Dragonite into a corner, Lance gave in to the inevitable.

"Dragonite, into the air." Lance said.

As the next Flamethrower raced towards him, Dragonite leapt into the sky, wings flapping powerfully to gain altitude. Typhlosion fired yet another Flamethrower after him but Dragonite slipped to one side and retaliated with a Water Gun that Typhlosion promptly vaporised.

"Hold him up there." Sam ordered. "But don't use too much energy. Just keep him at a distance."

Typhlosion nodded, firing Ember attacks up at Dragonite. Lance's Pokémon was forced to keep moving, trying to return with his own attacks but Typhlosion was attacking too aggressively. As he spun in the air, evading another attack, Dragonite felt the burn leeching his energy. The attacks from below showed no sign of relenting and Dragonite looked back at his trainer who seemed to be out of ideas.

"Get closer." Lance said eventually. "Then use Hurricane."

Dragonite dropped under the next attack, closing the gap towards Typhlosion. As the Volcano Pokémon adjusted his aim for the next attack, Dragonite started beating his wings. The wind in the stadium picked up once again, pressing spectators into the seats. Typhlosion's next attack was whipped away by the wind and he dropped back down to all fours to try to survive against the attack. Dragonite let himself drift closer to Typhlosion who dug his claws in but it was no use. The wind threw Sam's starter across the field where he crashed to the ground.

"Dragon Rage." Lance barked.

Dragonite opened his mouth and a surge of fiery breath came racing out. Typhlosion had no chance to dodge, still trying to recover from being hit by the Hurricane. The Volcano Pokémon was thrown across the field once again, settling down in a cloud of dust that had been whipped up by Dragonite's attacks. As Lance's Pokémon settled back onto the ground, his exhaustion was there for all to see. The marks of his burns were all over his body. Dragonite was panting, slightly bent over with the exhaustion. But he was still standing.

As the dust cleared a figure shifted in it. Typhlosion rose from the cloud, looking almost as bad as Dragonite. A look of fierce determination crossed Typhlosion's face as he took an uneasy step towards Dragonite.

"Flamethrower." Sam ordered.

There was no showmanship to Typhlosion's attack. The flames on his shoulders barely even changed he was so tired. Yet he produced a stream of flames that shot towards Dragonite who tried to dodge but didn't have the energy. The Flamethrower hit, lifting Dragonite off his feet and sending him crashing to the ground for the final time.

 **A/N**

 **Well this one was a monster chapter. I apologise for it taking two weeks but it is 8,000 words so cut me some slack! I didn't want this fight to drag on for multiple chapters so I thought I'd just get it all out in one.**

 **On the note of the update schedule I will try to keep getting updates out on a weekly basis but I cannot guarantee that I'll be able to. I shouldn't ever let there be more than two weeks between chapters but if there isn't a chapter on a Friday it probably means I didn't have time to write one. I apologise in advance but there isn't much I can do. Unfortunately I do need some time asleep, even if it isn't much! I am also aware that this chapter was heavily focused on Sam and Lance. The emphasis will be shifting back towards Ash soon. He has some unfinished business to attend to.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Iama2p**


	30. Chapter 30

Sam stood in a whirlwind of noise. In front of him, Lance recalled his beaten Pokémon, the prone form of Dragonite vanishing back into his Pokéball. Typhlosion turned to his trainer, falling into an embrace with Sam who hugged his starter for all he was worth. Around him the crowd roared, as Sam released Typhlosion, fumbling at his belt. Stroking his Pokémon, congratulating him before recalling him.

"Well done." Came a voice, audible over the crowd. Sam looked up to see Lance stood, a hand extended.

"Thank you." Sam said as he reached out to take it. "I can honestly say, that was the hardest competitive fight I have ever been in."

Lance laughed. "Likewise. Congratulations Sam, you earned that victory. Leader of Kanto."

Sam smiled. "That feels good to hear."

"Although technically you aren't the leader yet." Lance said with a chuckle. "There is a ceremony scheduled for as soon as they can get a stage set-up. We will get your Pokémon into the Hall of Fame afterwards. Then they can be taken to be treated. I suspect they'll need it after that."

"Thank you." Sam said again. "I…"

"It hasn't sunk in yet, has it?" Lance asked.

Sam shook his head. "Not really no."

"It will." Lance said. "And when it does, I hope you'll not be too proud to ask for help. Cynthia will be at Indigo Plateau and I'll be in Silver Town. We will be able to help you come to terms with your new responsibilities."

Sam looked up into the face of the older man. "I appreciate that. But I also have one other person who I can ask."

Lance inclined his head. "Ash."

Sam nodded, then looked quizzically at Lance as the Dragon Master stepped away. "Where…"

"They don't want to see their beaten Champion." Lance said. "They want to herald my successor. Enjoy this moment. You've earned it."

Lance turned and strode away, leaving Sam the sole focus on the thousands of people in the stadium, watching. A hush came over the crowd as they waited to take their cue from him. And Sam let the emotion take over. He threw both arms into the air in delight. The noise from the crowd was deafening and to the tired teenager, worth every moment he had ever spent training.

* * *

"He did it." Mellanie whispered. She was clutching the edge of the box, watching Sam and Lance shake hands on the stadium floor below. "He actually did it."

Ash didn't say anything. He sat calmly watching the crowd giving his tutee a standing ovation as he raised his arms in celebration.

"I can't believe it." Max said quietly. "I know he's good but I never thought he'd win."

"Lance didn't look that upset." May said.

"He still has Johto." Max said, before casting a glance at Mellanie. "At least, he does until she goes after it. Although I suspect he'll be spending a lot of time training for the foreseeable future."

"He will." Ash said quietly. "That will have hurt him. He can be gracious in defeat but that doesn't mean he is happy to lose."

Ash stood up and looked around the box. "You are welcome to watch the presentation from here."

"Where are you going?" Mellanie asked. Ash smiled.

"It is my job as Pokémon Master to appoint regional leaders. Since Sam has earned the right, I will be down there presenting him with his reward."

Ash turned and strode away, leaving the box behind him in silence.

* * *

"We shouldn't move now." Cynthia said quietly.

"We should." Jenny argued. "He is a criminal."

Cynthia met the policewoman's gaze with a piercing stare of her own.

"He is an alleged criminal" the Sinnoh Champion said.

"You've seen the evidence." Jenny said. "You think he is innocent?"

"No." Cynthia said calmly. "But I also believe in our justice system. He is innocent until proven guilty. It is our job to bring him to court and let a jury find him guilty."

Jenny nodded. They were stood at the back of a box on the far side of the stadium from the Pokémon League's box where the Pokémon Master had watched the battle from. On the field below them, a stage was being hurriedly constructed for the presentation. The shiny clean stage was in sharp contrast to the battered arena around it, the cracks in the ground and scorch marks clear.

"Will they find him guilty?" Jenny asked.

"That is down to you." Cynthia answered. "You have evidence of him going far beyond his remit. Influencing wild Pokémon, setting in motion the events that led to the attacks on human civilization earlier this year. Evidence that implicates him in other crimes. And then there is Sonia. What she gave us will be invaluable."

Jenny nodded slowly. "That will be an interesting one."

"Why?" Cynthia asked.

Jenny sighed. "Legal points. Anything she told us that is not on record either in writing or in voice recordings in official police interviews could be classified as hearsay. It would be inadmissible in court."

"What does that mean?" Cynthia demanded. "We can't use it?"

"Actually we can." Jenny said. "In that sense, Mr Ketchum going after Sonia is hugely beneficial to use."

"I don't follow." Cynthia said.

"If we can persuade a judge that she vanished due to him, and swear to what she told us, then it becomes valid testimony. And Sonia vanishing with Cleffa giving evidence that Ketchum took her is more in our favour. And if she isn't there she cannot be cross-examined. We get her testimony without any questions being asked of her."

"Best of both worlds." Cynthia murmured.

"Indeed." Jenny said.

Silence fell as the stage finished its construction. A figure appeared on the stadium floor below them, striding across. His hat was in place firmly as he ascended the steps, rising to stand at the very centre of the stage.

Ash Ketchum raised his arms and the stadium fell quiet, a respectful hush.

"I'm going to make sure my officers are ready." Jenny said quietly. "We will arrest him before he leaves the stadium."

"Why so suddenly?" Cynthia asked.

Jenny nodded down to the figure of the Pokémon Master. His shirt had ridden up slightly as he raised his arms, revealing his Pokéball belt. "He doesn't have any Pokéballs. This is our best chance to get him safely."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman." Ash's voice rang out through the stadium, silencing the few who were still talking. "Today we have witnessed an incredible battle between two of the best trainers around. That such a battle must have a loser is regrettable, but unfortunately there had to be one. Ladies and Gentleman, please show your appreciation, for the final time as Kanto Champion, a man who has led this region with dignity and authority. I present the Dragon Master, Lance Waturu!"

There was uproar in the stadium. Every single spectator was on their feet as Lance strode across the field to where Ash was waiting for him. His popularity had never wavered among the people of his region. As he ascended the stage, Ash shook his hand and handed him a microphone.

"Thank you." Lance said into the hurricane of noise, his voice barely audible despite the microphone. "Thank you for this."

As the noise began to die down, Lance took a deep breath.

"I never thought this day would come." He said. "I have been leader of Kanto for so many years. Yet when I look back at the battle today, I can have no regrets. I gave everything, like I have every single day since I won my title. It has been a privilege to lead this region, but now I must step aside to make way for my successor. Thank you for making my years of service so enjoyable."

Lance took a step back and gestured to Ash as the applause and cheers started up again. Ash let them build for a few moments before holding his arms up once again. The cheers slowly started to die out, with soon only a few lone whoops still audible.

"For all his power as a battler and his dignity as a leader, I am not surprised about the trainer who defeated him." Ash said into the quiet stadium. "The new Kanto Champion is one of the brightest battling prospects of his generation, storming from nobody to the top of the region in just a few short years. Before today he was a reigning Indigo League victor but after today he will be so much more. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present the youngest man to ever become Kanto Champion. Samuel Fernandez!"

The ovation for Sam was just as loud as the one for Lance, if not louder. Sam walked out, waving to the crowd as he approached the stage. He strode up the steps, the image of complete confidence, but Ash could see beads of sweat on his brow as he came closer.

Ash handed Sam another microphone before gesturing to Lance who had stepped forwards. The cheers slowly started to die down as Lance waited patiently. He reached up and unpinned one of the small badges on his chest. It was made of silver and had a small 'K' in the centre. Around it was a symbol representing every single type of Pokémon. Ash smiled slightly as Lance looked at it. He had his own badge, although his was solid gold and didn't have a letter on it. The only differences between the ones held by regional leaders and the Pokémon Master was the letter representing the region, along with the material they were made from.

"Samuel Fernandez, having defeated me, accept my title as Kanto Champion and promise to lead Kanto to the best of your ability, until you are incapable of the role. Judge fairly, lead wisely and uphold the values on which the region was founded."

As Lance finished the traditional words he held out the badge to Sam who accepted it. He pinned it on his own chest before raising the microphone.

"I accept both the title and the challenge." Sam said, completing the ritual. Lance nodded and stepped backwards, leaving Sam alone at the centre of the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman." Sam started. "I am honoured to stand here as the leader of Kanto. Yet while this day is of huge triumph for myself, it is tinged with sadness. For today, Kanto has lost one of its greatest ever leaders. Lance pushed me harder in a fight than I have ever been pushed before. He has led Kanto for longer than I have been alive. I can only hope that I can lead our region with even half of the dignity he has. Please, join me in a round of deserved applause for Lance."

Once again, the stadium rose in ovation for Lance who looked overtaken by emotion. He hesitated then bowed to the fans, who only roared louder.

Eventually, Sam stepped forwards again, gesturing for the crowd to hush.

"However, Kanto moves forwards. I intend to raise this region, our region to new heights. Lance had to split his time between Johto and Kanto; I will have no such problems. My time will be dedicated to serving you, the people in the region that has made me one of her own."

Ash stopped listening as movement out the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his head slightly, enabling him to look straight down one of the tunnels that led away from the field. Just inside stood a police officer, arms folded behind her back. Ash blinked in surprise. The only reason that an Officer Jenny would be in the tunnel would be to talk to somebody on the field. Yet all three of them were major political players. If she wanted to talk to one of himself, Lance or Sam, Jenny should not do it on the day of a battle and especially not on the day that there was a new regional leader sworn in.

Ash turned his head, thoughts racing. He glanced down each of the other two tunnels leading away, finding Officer Jenny's waiting in each of them. He considered what they could want, coming to a simple conclusion. It wouldn't be Lance or Sam. If they were the subject of a police investigation, he would have known. Therefore they had to be waiting for him. Yet he knew that while he was being investigated, he was innocent. Still, for Jenny to come here it had to be serious. He saw another Officer Jenny appear, striding forwards, towards the light, towards the view of the public. Ash cocked his head slightly, asking a question without words. Ever so slightly he pointed a finger at himself. Jenny stopped walking forwards and stared at him. She raised an arm pointed at him unerringly, her finger mere feet away from where she would be on plain display to the public. Ash nodded slightly. Jenny took a step back and waited, arms folded. Ash turned his attention back to the end of Sam's speech.

"I will lay out more detailed plans in the near future, but I promise you, I will continue the work that Lance has started in building Kanto up to a region that we can all be proud of!" Sam finished to thunderous applause. He turned and led Ash and Lance off the stage, heading towards the tunnel. To his credit, Sam didn't falter when he saw the Officer Jenny's waiting for them at the back of it, continuing to stride forwards until he was out of sight of the crowd.

"What is going on?" Sam asked of the two Jenny's as he came to a halt in the dark of the tunnel.

"We are here for the Pokémon Master" one of them said. As he too came to a stop, Ash got a better look at the uniform of the officer in front of him. She had a small badge on her tunic, a badge that he recognized. She was the Hoenn Chief of Police. As he looked at her, she reached behind her back and produced a pair of handcuffs.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lance demanded. "Who told you to do this?"

"Unfortunately I did." Came a new voice.

Lance looked past the Jenny's to see Cynthia stood at the end of the tunnel. She was dressed all in black, the clothes she had worn as Pokémon Master. Her plain shirt and trousers were covered by the long cloak that reached down almost to her ankles. It was held at her chest by a single pearl.

"What is going on Cynthia?" Lance asked.

Cynthia didn't answer, merely gesturing for Jenny to proceed. She stepped forwards, brushing past Sam to reach Ash.

"Ash Ketchum, I am arresting you on suspicion of the abduction of Sonia Rukan, in addition to other crimes. A full list will be read to you prior to any interrogation. You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say may be noted and later used in court." She raised the handcuffs. "Your arms please."

Ash didn't move. "Sonia's been abducted?"

"Don't pretend that you didn't know." Jenny said quietly. "We have a witness statement that has you attacking her in her safe house and kidnapping her. Now please, your arms. I would prefer not to do this forcibly."

Sam looked at Ash. "Is this true?"

Ash sighed, raising his arms for the policewoman to cuff. "Not in the slightest. But I will go. I will prove my innocence." He looked at Sam. "Mellanie is in my box. You need to tell her what happened."

Jenny turned and gestured down the tunnel. "This way."

Sam and Lance stood in silence as they watched the Pokémon Master be led away by the two police officers, followed closely by Cynthia. After they were gone, there was a long silence before Sam eventually turned to Lance.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know." Lance said quietly. "I know Cynthia was investigating Sonia, but I don't know when she went from looking into her wrong doing to arresting Ash for kidnapping her." Lance turned to Sam and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ash is innocent. He wouldn't lie to us. Whatever they think they have found, he will get himself out of it. All we can do is try to keep the peace while he does."

* * *

As the stadium emptied around them, Mellanie sat quietly listening to Max and May chat. Watching her childhood friend be crowned as the Kanto Champion was a sobering experience. She had still barely spoken to him since the Hoenn League, having travelled back to Kanto with Alakazam, leaving after Sam had left. She had then been stuck on Mystery Island while Ash recovered his mother. She had then travelled to Indigo awaiting the fight. And now Sam had won, becoming the champion of Kanto. Despite them starting at the same time he had now undoubtedly surpassed her in terms of successes. To become a regional leader at such a young age was unprecedented.

"Mellanie?"

The young trainer turned as her name finally registered. Max and May were looking at her curiously.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We were just wondering how long we should wait here for." Max said. "Is Ash coming back to meet us?"

"He should be." Mellanie said. "He knows we are here, he'll come back."

Movement behind Max caught Mellanie's eye and she pointed. "See? Here he comes."

Max and May both turned to see Sam stumble into the box, looking stunned. He fell against a seat, slumping down into it.

"Congratulations!" Max said, rising from his own chair as Sam stared at the floor. "You were absolutely…"

"Ash has been arrested." Sam said heavily, cutting straight across Max.

The silence in the box was deafening. Mellanie who had half risen from her chair when Sam had appeared collapsed back into it. Max opened and closed his mouth several times, but no sound came out.

Eventually Max sat down in his seat once again. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

Sam looked up from where he was at the back of the box. He looked like he had aged several years since the end of the fight, stress eating away at him. "I'm not sure." Sam said, his voice carrying easily in the now deserted stadium despite the low volume. "We were met by an Officer Jenny and Cynthia after the presentation. He was arrested by Jenny."

The silence grew once again. Suddenly Mellanie twisted to glare back up the box. "How could Cynthia let this happen?" she demanded. "She has worked for Ash for nearly six years. She should show some loyalty."

"She has."

All four of them looked at the entrance to the box to see Lance stepping in slowly.

"She has shown him loyalty in the past." Lance said heavily. "Now… I don't know. I'm not sure how an investigation into Sonia Rukan turned into an investigation into the Pokémon Master, but it has."

"Can you and Sam not do anything?" May asked. "I mean, you are the leaders of Johto and Kanto."

Lance was already shaking his head before May had finished. "No. Sam came here before me because I was trying to find out what has been going on. Ash has been investigated by the Hoenn Police. Our authority there is limited."

"But he is the Pokémon Master." May objected. "Surely that counts for something?"

"Usually yes." Lance said. "But not even the Pokémon Master is immune to a police investigation. Bringing a frivolous lawsuit against him carries a very strict punishment, which means that they must have something."

"What though?" Max asked. "What has he done?"

"He told us he hadn't done anything." Sam said. "He said he is innocent."

"Is he?" Max asked, before grunting in pain as May smacked his arm. "Hey!"

"Don't ask such stupid questions." May said. "Ash wouldn't do anything illegal."

"Your loyalty is admirable." Lance said. "But the fact remains that Ash will be taken to Hoenn where he will almost certainly stand trial. I have reached out to Steven to find out whatever he can, but his power is extremely limited when it comes to police work. As long as they do not exceed their remit, there is little he can do."

There was another long silence before Lance looked down at Mellanie. "You're being rather quiet." He said softly.

Mellanie shook her head slightly. "Ash knew that this would happen."

"What?" Lance said in shock, eyes wide.

"Not the specifics." Mellanie said. "Just… a feeling. Ever since before the Hoenn League he has been pushing me away, having me keep my distance. I think he knew that something was coming."

Lance shook his head in disbelief. "Two steps ahead right to the end." He rose from the seat he had been leaning again. "I need to get my Pokémon to a Pokémon Centre. Sam, are you coming with me?"

"Yes." Sam said quietly. "Just… give me a moment."

Lance nodded, stepping out of the box to wait for his new colleague. Sam turned to Max and May.

"Guys, can you wait outside for us as well?"

Within moments Sam and Mellanie were alone in the box. Sam moved forwards until he was on the same level as Mellanie, selecting a seat a two along from her. He turned to look at her, only to see her hair falling to obscure her face.

"I'm sorry." Sam offered quietly.

Mellanie shifted slightly, but didn't say anything.

"I shouldn't have treated you the way I did in Hoenn." Sam said quietly. "I… I don't really know to be honest."

Mellanie glanced up at him, her hair falling away from her face. She met his gaze but didn't say anything.

"I don't know what you know about myself and Emily." Sam said. "But I promise, she could never replace you."

Mellanie blinked. "I don't believe you." She said simply.

Sam leaned back, looking away from Mellanie's piercing gaze. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because you pushed me away in Hoenn." Mellanie said. "You broke our deal with Zane, hurting Ash in the process. I never thought you could do that."

Sam looked back, to find Mellanie glaring at him.

"That was never my intention…" he said before trailing off, quailing under the fearsome look his friend was giving him.

"Right." Mellanie said disdainfully, before rising from her chair. "Sam, congratulations for becoming Kanto Champion. It is very impressive. But while you were off flirting with somebody you just met, I was trying to help our mentor fight off an attack." She started to walk away, heading out of the box. "So get used to your region, go find Emily and let me try and continue working for the Pokémon Master. You clearly have no intention of helping."

"Emily broke up with me." Sam said. Mellanie froze, before slowly turning around to see Sam stood up, gazing after her.

"What?" she asked.

"Emily said she wanted nothing to do with me." Sam said. "I'm not sure if it counts as a break-up since I'm not sure we were ever dating but there you go. It was after that interview with Zane."

"What interview?" Mellanie asked before realisation came across her face. "You did it? The interview that I said you should?"

Sam blinked, a look of shock coming across his face. "You didn't see it? After you told me to do it?"

"It wasn't me that suggested that message." Mellanie said. "It was Ash. He just said it should come from me."

"Well I did agree to it." Sam said. "And Zane was brutal. He was fine during the battle but then moved onto Emily. He was like a dog with a bone, he wouldn't let it go. Eventually I said that I didn't think we had a future. I got a text from her this morning, saying that she didn't ever want to hear from me again." He winced slightly. "I think I also lost the support of a section of Kanto businesses."

Mellanie shook her head in disbelief. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm sorry." Sam said. "I was distracted by Emily and I was wrong. I let you down and I let Ash down."

Mellanie smiled slightly. On impulse she stepped forwards and hugged Sam. "I'm sorry too. Sorry that Zane put you through that. He warned me that he'd be doing something but I didn't realise it would be like that."

Sam shrugged. "It's fine. It was always going to happen."

"I thought you got on with Emily?" Mellanie asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I did just… I don't know." Sam said. "I don't know what it was with her. I mean, we were at that party in Hoenn and Steven told me to get to know some people. It started out like that but then I actually did like her." He sighed. "Of course, now she won't have anything to do with me. Can't say I blame her."

Mellanie smiled slightly. "Well you are the leader of a region. She might change her mind."

"I doubt it." Sam said, before looking around. "Anyway, Mel… I do need to get my Pokémon seen to, then go with Lance to see what I can find out. Do you want to come?"

"I can't." Mellanie said.

"Please Mel, I'm not pushing you away…" Sam started, but Mellanie cut across him.

"I know you're not." Mellanie said. "But while you have to look after your region I have something else to do."

Sam opened his mouth then shut it again as he realised. After a moment he spoke again. "Mystery Island."

"Indeed. Ash's Pokémon don't know he's been arrested. I need to tell them."

"Mellanie…" Sam said warningly. "They cannot do anything. Keep them controlled if you can."

Mellanie nodded. "I'll do my best. Good luck."

They hurried out of the box to where Lance was waiting.

"All sorted?" the Johto Champion asked.

"Yes." Sam said. "Mellanie is going to try to deal with Ash's Pokémon. We need to get ours to a Pokémon Centre then figure out what we are going to do."

* * *

Cynthia led the way across the airfield towards the small plane waiting for them at the far end of it. The engines were already running as it waited for them. When they reached the steps Cynthia climbed up first while Officer Jenny waited with Ash at the bottom. Ash was next, his balance perfect on the steps despite the handcuffs still affixed to his wrist. He had also had his hat taken away from him, giving those around him a clear look at his face. Although he did have to concede that doing so meant he was probably actually less recognizable than he would be with the hat. Not many people knew his face, although everybody knew his persona. As Jenny climbed into the plane behind him the steps were pulled away and the doors shut.

"Take a seat." Jenny said, gesturing to a chair. Ash sat down and looked around. It was a typical plane utilised by the Pokémon League for journeys that were too long to be easily undertaken by helicopter. There were a dozen seats inside, four of them taken up by other police officers. The Officer Jenny that had arrested him took the seat opposite his while Cynthia sat across the aisle. As the plane started to move, Ash took a long look at the police officers around him.

"A lot of security for just me." Ash said mildly.

Jenny snorted. "You were the Pokémon Master, and a man who has taken down a rampaging Nidoking and Nidoqueen with his bare hands."

Ash flashed her a glance. "I am the Pokémon Master. You cannot change that."

"You cannot be Pokémon Master if you are convicted of murder." Jenny said angrily.

"Interesting." Ash said, his voice completely calm. "When I was arrested I was informed that I was being charged with kidnapping. Which is it?"

"You kidnapped her and then did who knows what." Jenny said, her teeth gritted. "And you sit there, as calm as anything? What is wrong with you?"

Ash met the police officers gaze. "I believe that is a question you should ask yourself, given where we are." He leaned back in his chair. "This is getting very close to an interrogation. I'd like to know what else I'm being charged with."

Jenny glared at him before reaching into a pocket and withdrawing a notepad. "Very well. In addition to the kidnapping of Sonia Rukan you are also to be charged with endangering human life through reckless action, aiding and abetting an attack on the Kanto region and abuse of Pokémon."

Ash blinked. "Please tell me you are joking."

"Does it look like I am?" Jenny barked.

Ash shook his head slowly. "Not a single one of those charges is true."

"Really?" Jenny asked. "You deny causing the attacks on the Kanto region through your dealings with wild Pokémon?"

When Ash didn't answer Jenny smirked. "I thought so."

"It was not me who caused those attacks." Ash said warningly. "But the next ones could be caused by you."

"Next ones?" Cynthia asked, sitting up straight in her seat. "Ash, what are you talking about?"

"The reason that Sonia vanished is because she was losing the support of wild Pokémon." Ash said quietly. "She would have taken the chance to flee from wherever you kept her and make it look like it was me who took her."

"We have a witness." Jenny argued.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"You know we can't tell you that."

"Of course." Ash said. "But think about this, if Sonia no longer has the loyalty of the wilds, who does?"

"I'm guessing you." Jenny said. "Something I'm sure you only did to preserve your position."

Ash looked at her carefully. "That is quite a vendetta you have against me." He said. "I hope it does not cloud your judgement."

Cynthia leaned across the aisle slightly. "Ash, if there are wild Pokémon loyal to you, what does that mean?"

"They aren't all loyal to me." Ash said quietly. "But some are. And Pokémon react to human actions. I only hope they don't react to these ones too strongly."

"What do you mean, they react to human actions?" Cynthia said.

Ash turned to look at her with the piercing gaze that she knew so well.

"You have both already made up your minds about my guilt." He said. "I can see it in your eyes."

"What do you mean?" Cynthia demanded. Ash didn't say anything, turning to look out of the window, looking down at the fields below.

"Ash?" Cynthia asked again.

As Ash continued to ignore them, Jenny leaned forwards. "Mr Ketchum." She barked, her face inches away from Ash's ear.

Slowly Ash turned to look at her.

"I have no intention of answering any further questions." He said firmly. "I have nothing to hide but I do not wish to face a witch-hunt here."

Ash turned to look out of the window, peering intently through the clouds as the plane flew through the air. Far below them, Ash could see a few Pokémon, mostly flying types that were off the ground. He couldn't see anything unusual in their behaviour yet. With a quiet sigh he leaned back in his chair once again and waited.

 **A/N**

 **Just a quick note to say sorry that this chapter is a few days late. I nearly had it finished last Friday but just wanted to tweak a few things. Hopefully will be on course for the next one to be a week on Friday.**

 **Till next time,**

 **Iama2p**


	31. Chapter 31

Ash sat in the plain room, staring silently at the wall in front of him. His wrists were chained to the table and had been since he had been left alone, nearly four hours previously. To his left was a mirror that he knew was two-way. There would be a police officer sat on the other side watching him. He suspected it was the Officer Jenny that had arrested him. Ash had initially wondered why she was so aggressive to him but he quickly realised what it most likely was. Somehow Cleffa had gotten to her. The little Pokémon was causing him no end of problems but it didn't mean that he didn't have a counter. Although he had spent a good part of the time inside the room annoyed at himself. Whatever plan Sonia had was clearly longer term than he had realized. Every time they had matched up he had beaten her only to find that she had a counter already prepared for his victory. He did have to admire her for it, even while he tried to think of a way out of his predicament.

He knew that the police must have something on him. The investigation had been going on for some time but he hadn't expected anything to be turned up. He had told Cynthia to go and ensure that the investigation was carried out properly. She had returned at the head of a police force that arrested him. Somewhere there had clearly been a problem. Ash knew that Cleffa and Sonia had the loyalty of a lot of Pokémon but he thought he had taken control of the Pokémon back. Despite that, he was now arrested. It made him wonder what Cleffa was truly capable of. She had clearly somehow managed to find a way to control what move Metronome produced. It turned her into a formidable opponent because while her attacks were not necessarily the strongest, she could use any attack. It was like facing a weaker version of Mew. And while Ash had faced many legendary Pokémon in his time, he had no intention of ever facing off against Mew. The New Species Pokémon was one opponent that Ash did not know the weakness of. He wasn't even sure that Mew had one.

Ash suspected that Cleffa had somehow managed to affect the minds of the police investigating. And with him out of the picture, she would be able to hold onto enough Pokémon to ensure that she still had influence. While Espeon was stronger when it came to Psychic strength, Ash was worried that Cleffa might be able to hold on. And if he was taken to trial with the jury under the same influence, he would be in real trouble. Even if he managed to escape he knew his reputation would be irreparably tarnished. And since he had been left in here, he suspected he knew what would happen today. The police would announce that he was in custody. He would have to clear his name but suspicion would follow him permanently.

The door to his right opened suddenly. Ash didn't react as Officer Jenny strode in, a folder in her hand. She didn't sit down, instead choosing to lean against the wall near where he was staring. Ash continued to stare at the wall, while Jenny watched him. As minutes passed the silence grew until eventually Jenny pushed away from the wall and sat down in front of Ash.

"Mr Ketchum." She said.

Ash tore his gaze away from the wall and looked at her. He inclined his head.

"Officer Jenny."

Jenny reached gestured up to the corner of the room where a camera watched them, its single eye unblinking.

"This is a formal interrogation, meaning that it is being recorded." Jenny said as she put the folder on the desk and opened it, scanning down. "Now, let's start with Miss Rukan."

"Sonia." Ash said.

"Quite." Jenny replied, glancing up. "Where is she?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Ash answered. "Ordinarily I would offer to have my Pokémon track her down for you but under the circumstances I suspect you'd say no."

Jenny met his gaze levelly. "I would."

"Then I am afraid I cannot help you." Ash said.

"Very well. Can you account for your whereabouts two days ago?"

"The day before the match between Lance and Sam?" Ash asked. Jenny nodded. "I was at home throughout the morning and early afternoon. I then travelled to Pewter City where I met Dr Brock Stone at the breeding centre attached to the Pewter City Gym. I carried on to Celadon City where I met Max Maple at a Pokémon Centre. The Nurse Joy is a Pokémon League agent who ensured that the centre was kept empty for me."

"We will check Pewter City and Celadon City." Jenny said. "But I want to focus on the morning. You said you were at home, yet we have no record of where that might be. Care to tell us?"

"I can." Ash said. "But for obvious reasons I hope that you will respect my privacy."

Jenny merely raised an eyebrow and Ash sighed. "Very well. I live on Mystery Island. You cannot access it as my arrest will have caused my Pokémon to seal it to anybody that they do not recognize. As the police officer who arrested me you might get in but you would be unlikely to get out."

"And why is that?"

"Because my Pokémon are very protective." Ash said levelly. "We've been through a lot together and I suspect they would hold my arrest against you."

"Your Pokémon seem to be rather aggressive." Jenny said.

"They are the most powerful Pokémon in the world." Ash said calmly. "You have to expect something a little different from them. You saw their strength six years ago."

"We will discuss your Pokémon in due course." Cynthia said. "And their fight with the legendary Pokémon. But you still haven't given me a way to verify your location on the morning of the kidnapping."

"Mellanie Rigger was there." Ash said. "She lives with me as my tutee."

"As your tutee she has a conflict of interest." Jenny said. "She cannot be your alibi."

Ash tilted his head slightly. "That is not true and you know it. You are required to investigate it as a possible alibi, even if it is not what you would consider a good one."

Jenny shrugged. "Oh we'll look into it. But even if she does say that you were there it doesn't mean that I believe you. I know you did this."

"And how exactly do you know that?" Ash asked. "I had no idea where Sonia was being kept."

"You expect me to believe that?" Jenny asked. She raised a hand to her head and absent-mindedly rubbed at her temple as she spoke. "You just told me that your Pokémon could have found her. And you had an obvious motive, she had revealed your identity along with other secrets."

"You think that is a motive for kidnapping?" Ash said.

"You are the only one with a motive." Jenny snapped. She raised both hands, rubbing furiously as her temples as a headache came on in force. "You had the means. And we have a witness that says that you did it."

"They are lying." Ash said instantly. "I would like to know who they are."

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not? I'm in here, under lock and key. But I will prove my innocence and when I do I am curious to know who is attempting to discredit me. I find it prudent to be aware of threats as soon as possible."

"I am protecting them." Jenny said before groaning as her headache came in increasing strength.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine." Jenny growled. "Now, if you excuse me I will go and check your alibis. I'll come back for another discussion when they are confirmed."

Jenny rose and strode out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Ash watched her go, mind racing. His suspicions about Sonia getting to the police had been confirmed by the headache that Jenny clearly had. It was a sign that a Pokémon was interfering with her. Now all Ash had to do was get the information to his own Pokémon. If they could find Cleffa they could break the control that Cleffa had apparently exerted.

"Where are you…" Ash murmured.

* * *

Mellanie sat in the car as it rose up to the gates that led to Mystery Island. It had taken her a long time to organize the travel arrangements. Ash had usually handled it but she managed. It did mean that she had been forced to stay in Indigo another night. The car came to a stop in front of the gates and the driver turned to look at Mellanie.

"Are you sure this is where you want me to leave you Miss?" he asked.

Mellanie nodded nervously. "Yes thank you." She opened the door and climbed out. The driver shrugged and turned the car, driving back down the road. As he disappeared around a corner the gates opened slightly, just enough for Mellanie to slip through. As soon as she was, the tall black gates shut behind her with a finality. Mellanie took a deep breath and started striding up the ramp that was just inside. At the top was the bridge that led to Mystery Island. It would take her nearly an hour to hike the distance but she didn't mind. It would give her a chance to think. She had no idea what reception she would receive when she reached Ash's Pokémon. That she had been able to get onto the island was a good sign, but she expected the Pokémon waiting for her to be shaky at best. They would have expected Ash home the night before and when he hadn't arrived it would have worried them.

A growling noise came from the road ahead of Mellanie, causing her to stop in surprise. A car came to a halt next to Mellanie and one of the doors opened. The windows were tinted so she peered in through the open door to find the car empty. It was the car that Ash kept on site for when he had to travel out by road. She climbed in and the car reversed the direction it was coming from, turning swiftly and heading back towards the house. Mellanie's thinking time had been slashed from an hour to mere minutes.

All too soon the car came to a halt outside the house that Mellanie knew so well. The door opened by itself and she summoned up her courage. She climbed out and stepped towards the front door of the house, climbing up the steps. As soon as she touched the handle, the door opened inwards and Mellanie stepped through. She took a deep breath and moved down the hallway, reaching the living room at the back. And she froze in the doorway.

In front of her, Ash's Pokémon waited. Meganium, Espeon and Pikachu were all inside but through the doors that led to the outside waited the rest of them. Every single one was staring at her.

" _Where is Ash?"_ Espeon asked, her voice surprisingly calm. Mellanie gulped.

"I don't know." She said.

There was a hiss from outside. Mellanie's eyes snapped to where Sceptile was stood, twirling a twig in his hands. He met her gaze with a look of fierce disapproval.

" _What happened?"_ Espeon asked.

"Sam won his fight." Mellanie answered. "Ash ran the ceremony where he was crowned leader of Kanto. But in the aftermath Ash was arrested."

There was a roar from outside. Mellanie looked up to see Charizard glaring at her, the flame on his tail racing up into the sky. She looked along the rest of the Pokémon and saw Charizard's expression mirrored on the faces on all of them.

" _How was he arrested?"_ Espeon said, her voice shaking.

"I… what?" Mellanie asked.

Espeon took an involuntary step forwards. " _How did he let himself get arrested? Why didn't he fight?"_

"Because he wouldn't." Mellanie said. "Ash isn't the kind to fight somebody like that is he?"

Charizard roared again as he lowered his head to glare at her.

" _You don't know what he is like."_ Charizard growled, his anger laced in his voice.

"I don't understand…" Mellanie said, backing away slightly.

Charizard withdrew his head and turned, storming away. Mellanie started shaking as she heard the roar from Ash's powerhouse. Charizard slammed a fist into a tree as he vanished into the treeline. The tree he hit was uprooted cleanly, flying through the air. There was another echoing crash as the tree came to earth somewhere out of sight.

"I'm sorry…" Mellanie started before Meganium stepped forwards. She extended her vines and wrapped them around the shaking teenager. Meganium turned to glare at Espeon.

" _Stand down. She doesn't know anything."_

" _She has to."_ Espeon retorted. " _She was there."_

" _Look at her!"_ Meganium hissed. " _She is petrified!"_

" _She needs to help us."_ Espeon argued. Meganium released Mellanie for a moment and moved towards Espeon, towering over the Sun Pokémon.

" _No."_ Meganium said firmly. " _Ash would not want us to do this."_

Espeon backed away slightly, before nodding slowly.

" _Very well. We need to find him soon though."_ Espeon said, before turning to Mellanie and speaking directly to her. " _I apologise. Ash going has been… difficult."_

Mellanie nodded, still shaking as Meganium wrapped her vines around the teenager once more. Espeon turned and stalked out of the room, followed by all of Ashs Pokémon. Mellanie watched them go in silence before she collapsed to the floor, tears running down her face as the shock finally hit home.

* * *

Officer Jenny walked into the packed press conference room attached to the Ever Grande City constabulary. She looked around at the reporters assembled and took a deep breath. In her, admittedly limited, years inside the police force she had never seen such a concentration of media. Every seat in front of the podium was taken, and more reporters were lined up along the walls down the side. A further mass of them were assembled at the back of the room. She reached the podium and looked up, a neutral expression on her face.

"Thank you for coming." She started. "This press conference was called to reveal details about a high profile case that has developed in the last twenty-four hours. For some time the Hoenn Police Force has been running an investigation into high level members of the Pokémon League. This investigation has revealed much that I cannot divulge yet for legal reasons. However, I can say that late yesterday afternoon we made an arrest at Indigo Plateau of a senior member of the Pokémon League."

Jenny stopped speaking for a moment before taking another deep breath.

"I can reveal that the person arrested is Ash Ketchum, the Pokémon Master."

There was instant uproar in the room. Reporters were shouting questions at Jenny who waited patiently with a hand raised to ask for silence. After a long minute she raised her voice.

"Please, I will answer what I can if you ask questions one at a time." She called, her voice being picked up by the microphones in front of her and being played over the reporters by speakers. Slowly the room started to become quieter and Jenny pointed to a reporter with an arm raised.

"Yes?" she asked.

"On what charges has the Pokémon Master been arrested?"

""Without going into details of the case I cannot give too much away." Jenny said. "But they are crimes serious enough to cause us to have to act." She pointed to a different reporter.

"Will Mr Ketchum have to step down as Pokémon Master?" the reporter asked.

"We have taken legal advice in this regard." Jenny said. "Should he be proven to be guilty in a court of law, he will be forced to abdicate his role."

"Who becomes Pokémon Master then?" the reporter asked.

"It reverts to Cynthia Shirona." Jenny said. "She will also act as the interim Pokémon Master." Jenny pointed to somebody else.

"There have been rumours that Cynthia had a hand in the investigation that led to the Pokémon Masters arrest." The reporter said. "Is that not a conflict of interest?"

"Miss Shirona is professional enough to put aside such a conflict." Jenny said.

"But you admit there is a conflict?" the reporter pressed. "And if so, is permitting her to remain part of the investigation not negligent behaviour?"

Jenny glared at the reporter. "Using every available resource to complete an investigation efficiently is not negligence." She turned away from the reporter to point to another at the back of the room.

"When can we expect more information to be released regarding his crimes?" the reporter asked.

"Soon." Jenny said. "Given the high profile nature of the case, we will be pushing for an expedited trial." She raised both her hands. "No more questions for now. Thank you very much."

She turned and strode away. As she exited the room Cynthia came up towards her.

"Cynthia." Jenny said as she moved down the corridor, the Sinnoh Leader falling into step beside her. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to go to Indigo." Cynthia said. "As acting Pokémon Master I can keep Steven off you but you need to get on with this. The quicker this can be done the better."

Jenny nodded. "I appreciate the political cover. Now I need to get back to the Mr Ketchum."

"You are interrogating him?" Cynthia asked.

"I'm trying." Jenny said. "He hasn't asked for a lawyer but he is proving difficult to break through to."

"Let me talk to him." Cynthia said.

"You aren't a police officer." Jenny argued. "It is a risk allowing you to interview a suspect."

"Yes, but I know him better than any other person in the world. If anybody can reach him it will be me."

Jenny considered it for a moment before eventually nodding. "Very well."

Ash didn't react when the door to the room opened. He was sat quietly, contemplating the wall once again. As he heard the footsteps he shifted slightly.

"Cynthia." He said. "This is a surprise."

Cynthia took a seat opposite him. "How did you know it was me?"

Ash shrugged. "Lucky guess."

Cynthia leaned back in her chair slightly, regarding the man in front of her. He met her gaze levelly, not speaking. Eventually Cynthia leaned forwards again.

"Ash, why won't you talk to the police?" she asked.

Ash raised his hands until they clinked, the chains that bound him to the table straining to hold him in place. "I am sat here in handcuffs, chained to a table. I would say that is a pretty good reason." He lowered his hands and leaned forwards. "Why are you here?"

"I'm not sure that is relevant." Cynthia said.

Ash leaned back again. "You don't answer my questions and yet you expect me to answer yours."

Cynthia blinked as the headache that was almost permanently with her came on strong once again. "I'm not the one who has been arrested."

"Yes, about that." Ash said quietly. "I sent you to Hoenn to lead this investigation after I gave you information that would have damaged a lot of the evidence that Sonia gave. What happened?"

"You didn't give me any information." Cynthia said. "You sent me to Hoenn to assist in the investigation. That is what I did."

Ash didn't answer for a moment, rocking his chair back so he could get a better look at Cynthia. The chain attaching him to the table was fully extended when he stopped before Ash nodded slowly, rocking forwards again on his chair.

"How is your head Cynthia?" he asked.

"I… what?" Cynthia said in surprise.

"Your head." Ash said. "I assume that you have a headache?"

"I don't need to answer your questions." Cynthia said. "Especially since you refuse to answer mine."

"Very well." Ash said, a slight smile playing at his lips. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did the Pokémon attack the Kanto region?"

Ash took a moment to consider before answering. "In truth, I'm not actually sure."

"You faced them down." Cynthia said. "You seemed to know them."

"Those particular Pokémon, no." Ash said. "I did not know them. But I know how Pokémon work, particularly in the wild. I know their power hierarchies. I asked to see the leader to face him. He then attacked me."

"And you do not know why?" Cynthia asked.

"No." Ash said. "They were extremely angry about something but I don't know what." He leaned forwards. "My turn. How is your headache?"

"Tolerable." Cynthia said.

"So you do have one." Ash said.

"Yes." Cynthia answered. "But it does not interfere with my ability to do my job."

Ash sighed. "If only you knew how wrong you were." He thought for a moment before coming to a decision. "I won't answer any more questions. And Cynthia, consider this a fair warning. I once forgave a huge mistake of yours. I will not do it again. Permitting yourself to be duped is a failure on your part."

"What do you mean, duped?" Cynthia snapped. "I considered the evidence. Something that it would appear that you need to do at some point."

Ash ignored her, lowering his head onto his arms on the table. Cynthia rose from her chair in anger, towering over him.

"You will answer me!" she shouted at him.

Ash raised his head and met Cynthia's eyes, his cold, calm gaze meeting her fury.

"No." he said. "I won't."

"I am the Pokémon Master." Cynthia said.

Ash rose from his chair slightly, the chains attaching his wrists to the table straining. He leaned forwards so his face was close to Cynthia's, who recoiled from him.

"If you think that, you are more deluded than I realised." Ash said, his voice a quiet hiss. "You may take my title through false claims but you will never be the Pokémon Master like I was. And as I warned you, one day you will realise what a mistake you have made."

He sat back down again, looking past Cynthia towards the wall behind her. Cynthia waited a few more moments to compose herself before heading for the door. As soon as she was outside she leant against the wall, her entire body shaking.

* * *

Mellanie stood, silently gazing out of the door towards Ash's Pokémon. They were training with a frenzy she wasn't sure she had ever seen. Meganium stood next to her, a vine on her shoulder. Mellanie glanced at the Pokémon next to her who smiled encouragingly.

Mellanie stepped out through the door. As she did so, Espeon stopped training and looked at her. Mellanie stopped a few feet into the garden, Meganium by her side.

"Come together please." She said, the nervousness in her voice obvious. Slowly the Pokémon stopped their training and stood in front of her with the exception of Charizard who refused to move, looking away from her. "I am sorry." Mellanie said. "I'm sorry that Ash was arrested. I'm sorry that I don't have any more information for you. But I want to help get him back."

Espeon stepped forwards slightly. " _How?"_ she asked.

Mellanie took a sigh of relief. "I'm not sure." She said. "But I think I know where he will have been taken. We should start looking for him there."

" _Where?"_

Mellanie's looked around to see Charizard. He had joined the group, moving surprisingly quietly for such a large Pokémon. His eyes were drilling into her, staring straight through into her soul.

"He was arrested by the Hoenn Police." Mellanie said. "He'll be in the capital there, Ever Grande City. If we go there we will be able to find him to break him out."

" _No."_ Espeon said. " _We won't break him out, not without him saying we should."_

"Well how do we ask?" Mellanie asked.

" _Get my close enough to him."_ Espeon said. " _I can reach him."_

Mellanie nodded slowly. "I can get to Hoenn but it will take some time. I'll bring Espeon, although you'll have to travel in a Pokéball otherwise people will ask where she came from. If I book a plane for tomorrow I can be there tomorrow night."

Charizard growled slightly. Mellanie looked at him before glancing for Espeon to translate.

" _Too slow."_ Charizard said. " _I can get you there quicker."_

"You mean…" Mellanie asked, surprise stopping her finishing the sentence.

" _Yes."_ Charizard said. " _I will fly you there."_

" _And you should not just take Espeon."_ Sceptile added with Espeon still translating. " _We all want to help and you may need us. Take us all."_

"You'd all have to travel in Pokéballs." Mellanie said uncertainly. "Is that a problem?"

" _No."_ Snorlax rumbled. " _We will travel with you to help Ash."_

 _"_ What about Delia?" Mellanie asked.

" _I will stay."_ Pikachu said.

"Why?" Mellanie asked in shock. "Don't you want to help Ash?"

" _I will be helping Ash."_ Pikachu said. " _He needs his mother protected. And I will be able to do that better than anybody else you can afford to leave behind."_ Pikachu shrugged. _"Besides, I hate Pokéballs_ "

Mellanie smiled slightly. "Then let us go. Espeon, collect the Pokéballs and get everybody into them. I'll collect some food to bring with us. We will leave as soon as we can."


	32. Chapter 32

Sam and Lance walked in to the Pokémon League building in Ever Grande City. Lance nodded to the receptionist as he strode past, Sam following. The reached an elevator and took it higher up into the building.

"Probably not how you planned to spend the first few days of your reign." Lance quipped to Sam who shrugged.

"No, but it needs to be done." He said. "We need to do this."

Lance nodded but didn't say anything else. As the elevator came to a stop they strode out, heading straight for a certain office. When they reached it Lance strode straight in, not bothering to knock.

Steven Stone looked up from behind his desk which was covered in newspapers. "Lance, Sam." He said. "Thank you for coming."

"It is our pleasure." Lance said.

"With Cynthia here as well, we all needed to be here." Sam said. "Particularly with Champion being arrested."

"Indeed." Steven said. "And before we go any further, I need to hear you say answer something. I have had reports of some of the accusations levelled at Champion. Are any of them true?"

"What accusations?" Lance asked sharply.

"It has been alleged that he has kidnapped Sonia Rukan, the woman who made certain claims against him. Is that true?"

Sam shook his head. "As far as I'm aware no." Sam hesitated for a moment before glancing at Lance. "Can I trust you both?"

"Of course." Steven said smoothly. "You will learn quickly now that you have joined us, but honesty is paramount among us. In a world of politics we must be able to rely on each other."

Sam glanced at Lance who nodded. "It is true. We trust each other. And Champion trusted us."

"Wrongly in the case of Cynthia." Sam said.

Steven met Lance's gaze for a moment before answering carefully. "I am unsure what has happened there. This is uncharacteristic from Cynthia. But what were you considering telling us?"

"Before the match between myself and Lance, Sonia kidnapped Ash's mother." Sam said, drawing a sharp intake of breath from the two men in the room with him. "The day after he beat you Steven he went to get her back."

"Did he succeed?" Steven asked sharply.

"I unfortunately don't know." Sam said. "I was preparing for my match and then he was arrested immediately afterwards. I can find out from Mellanie though."

"You need to." Lance said. "We need to know if Champion is protecting her by not doing anything."

"I will." Sam said.

"Not yet though." Steven said, interjecting into the conversation. "There is something I need to show you first."

"Does it have something to do with why your desk is covered in newspapers?" Sam asked. "I've seen Lance's enough to know that isn't usual."

"It does." Steven said. He gestured to the newspapers spread out. "It is a rather large public affairs problem."

Lance and Sam approached the desk and Steven started gesturing at it more closely.

"On this side are the papers that support the police." He said. "It includes two national papers along with the majority of the regional papers in Hoenn. There are fewer regional papers from other regions here."

Steven moved along gesturing at the papers piled in the middle of the table, the smallest of the piles.

"These are the papers that are neutral."

"Which must mean that these are those that are pro-Champion." Lance finished up. "I think I can see the problem."

"They are split." Sam said quietly.

"Indeed." Steven said. "Papers typically take the stance of their readers which is why I had them brought here. Once I realised what the Hoenn papers said I brought in copies from all the regions."

"Hang on." Sam said. "If they represent their readers does this mean that the population is split? Some are pro-Champion some are anti-Champion?"

"Yes." Steven said heavily. "That is exactly what it means."

"This is bad." Sam said.

"Indeed." Steven said. "This means that whoever is Pokémon Master at the end of this, either Champion or Cynthia, will have to deal with a population that doesn't want them."

"This investigation is splitting the regions." Lance said quietly. "You said the Hoenn papers are anti-Champion. What about the other regions?"

"Kanto is more in favour of Champion." Steven said, reciting from memory. "Might have something to do with their new leader who the media think is going to be popular. Similar for Johto, they are firmly behind Champion. Sinnoh is almost exclusively behind Cynthia."

"The regions are splitting into two." Lance said. "Completely dividing us."

"It will get worse." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Lance asked.

"This is just humans." Sam said. "Champion has stronger links with Pokémon. They could be divided as well."

"Unlikely." Steven said. "If Champion has strong links with them they will likely flock behind him. It is what we have done."

"No." Sam said, dread in his voice. "Some Pokémon attacked Champion's home, kidnapping his mother. Sonia led them. She has the same links that Champion does. They are just as likely to get behind her."

The three regional leaders looked at each other in horror as the realisation dawned on them.

"This is going to leave both worlds divided." Lance said, his voice almost a whisper. "Steven, get the investigating officer down here. This case needs sorting out fast."

* * *

Charizard descended through the sky, Mellanie clinging to his neck. He had flown through the night, Mellanie dozing as she clung on but not getting much sleep at all. Charizard craned his neck to look at Mellanie as they continued their descent towards Ever Grande City.

"What?" Mellanie asked before flushing as Charizard looked pityingly at her. "Sorry. He'll be at the police precinct."

Charizard rolled his eyes, his face only just visible by the light of the flame on his tail.

"Which you don't know where it is." Mellanie finished. "And neither do I."

Charizard growled slightly.

"This would be easier if I understood you." Mellanie muttered to herself. "But fine. Bring us down to a Pokémon Centre."

Charizard nodded and tucked his wings, letting himself fall through the sky. They dropped between the clouds, avoiding them as they descended before Charizard flared his wings to slow himself down. He landed gently and Mellanie slid off his back, reaching for her bag.

"I need to grab a couple of hours sleep." She told Charizard who glared down at her. "But I will release Alakazam, Beautifly and Ninetales and let them scout the area. When it is a more reasonable hour, we can try and reach Ash."

Charizard nodded grudgingly as Mellanie pulled his Pokéball out of her bag. Charizard vanished inside before the teenage girl pulled out three more Pokéballs. Opening them, she knelt down next to the Pokémon that had just appeared.

"It is just after 4am." Mellanie said quietly. "I will be leaving the hotel in a few hours. By that time I need to know where the police station is."

Alakazam nodded. He crossed his spoons, vanishing in a flash of light. Mellanie looked around to see that the other two scouts were also gone.

"Good luck." She murmured before turning to the Pokémon Centre. With any luck she would be able to get some sleep in the few hours that remained of the night.

* * *

Ash rose from where he had been doing sit-ups before dropping down to a push-up position. He had spent the last half an hour rotating between various exercises to keep himself occupied as he waited. After being left in the interrogation room for so long the previous day he was surprised that the police hadn't attempted a similar approach today. Instead he hadn't seen Jenny all morning, and not a single police officer since they had delivered food to him at 7am, nearly an hour ago. He had eaten quickly and then waited. Without being able to get out of his cell Ash had little way of knowing what was going on in the police station, but he was confident that Jenny was not there. He had guessed that she had been called away for something, it was the only reason he could think of why she hadn't been following up his questioning.

Suddenly Ash froze, mid push-up. Something had probed at the back of his mind, a presence he had been waiting for. Rising from his position on the floor, Ash crossed to his bed and adopted a meditative pose. As his mind relaxed he felt the presence move in more easily.

" _Espeon."_ Ash thought. " _It is about time."_

" _Ash!"_ Espeon's words were filled with relief. " _Where are you?"_

" _Inside a cell."_ Ash said. " _Where are you?"_

" _Outside. We are hidden. Mellanie suggested that we not let the police know that we are here."_

" _Mellanie is here?"_ Ash asked.

" _Yes."_ Espeon said. " _She flew in on Charizard, carrying all of us in Pokéballs."_

Ash nodded slowly, before smiling to himself slightly. Espeon couldn't see him, there was no need to be nodding.

" _Do you have a plan?"_ Ash asked.

There was a long silence from Espeon until her voice came again. " _No. We were hoping you would."_

Ash took a deep breath as he considered. Having his Pokémon on hand would be extremely useful, but forcing them to stay close to him reduced their effectiveness. And if he remained under arrest, nobody would be able to guess that he was still in contact with his Pokémon which mean that they could have free reign. Closing his eyes, he came to a decision.

" _I gave you a task before."_ Ash said. " _It has become of greater importance. Find Sonia. Until you do, I will remain under arrest."_

Ash could feel the uncertainty down the link with Espeon but she didn't argue. " _How would you suggest we find her?"_

" _However you can._ " Ash said. " _The time for being quiet is gone. You turned the Wilds back to us ad have taken away most of her hiding places. Now run her down."_

" _Understood."_ Espeon said. " _What about Mellanie?"_

" _Keep an eye on her. And check in with me regularly. I want updates. I would suggest she stays in Ever Grande City but quietly."_

" _I'll pass the message on."_ Espeon said. " _Ash…"_

" _No."_ Ash said, cutting Espeon off before she could say anything else. " _No apologies. I knew that this was a threat the entire time that Sonia was in protective custody. Without something to bring it out, the investigation could have dragged on far longer. It is better this way."_

" _You knew?"_ Espeon asked in surprise.

" _I suspected."_ Ash answered. " _I didn't know for certain how far Sonia would go to strike at me, but now we do. Whatever she has done to Cynthia and Jenny to make them believe her made up evidence is tricky as well. I believe we will also have to defeat Cleffa to break whatever that is. But if we find one, we will find the other. We have given them few places to hide."_

There was a long silence that dragged on for over a minute. Ash did not move a muscle, continuing his meditation to relax his mind to ensure that his connection with his Pokémon was unbroken. Eventually Espeon spoke again.

" _We will find her. Mellanie will remain in Ever Grande City to keep an eye on what she can do to help. She will ensure that we have a base to work from."_

" _Tell her thank you."_ Ash said. " _And to you, good luck."_

" _I'll reach out to you again soon."_ Espeon said. " _But before I go… What do we do when we find Sonia?"_

" _Break me out."_ Ash said. " _Do not attempt to take her alone."_

" _Understood."_

Ash opened his eyes as he felt Espeon drift away and leaned back against the bed. All he could do was wait. Sonia had played her final card and he was still standing. And after everything she had done, he would not let her walk away from the fight now.

* * *

As the phone rang Sam, Lance and Steven turned to look at the corner of the desk that the phone was on. Each of them were poring over news reports on the desk in Steven's office, although they had had an extra table brought in to give them more space to work. Steven crossed the room and pushed aside the papers that were covering it. He pressed a key and spoke.

"Steven Stone."

"Sir, the head of the Hoenn Police is here to see you."

"Bring her up." Steven said before pressing another button to end the call. He turned to regard his colleagues.

"She has to bring this to court fast." Steven said. "If she isn't ready to do so, we need to get her to drop it. All agree?"

Lance nodded but Sam looked a little uncertain. "Does it have to go to court?" the young man asked.

"She's announced the arrest to the world." Steven said. "Either it goes into court or there is a huge public fall-out. That would make her position hard to maintain. She won't risk her job for Champion."

"Politics." Lance said in disgust. "Champion held himself above it for so long, but politics might be what eventually pull him down."

Sam didn't say anything else, but the look on his face made it clear what he thought of his mentor being pulled down by politics. A moment later there was a knock on the door and Steven took a seat from where he had been tidying papers into more orderly piles. Lance and Sam stood on either side of his desk, creating an intimidating wall of people facing the door.

"Come in." Steven called.

The door swung open and Officer Jenny stepped in, hesitating when she saw the line-up facing her.

"Champion Stone." She said, recovering quickly. "When you requested my attendance at a meeting you didn't say that the leaders of Kanto and Johto would be here as well."

"Is that a problem?" Steven asked as he rose from his chair.

"Not at all." Jenny said moving into the room, approaching the desk and extending her hand to be shaken. Steven took it and gestured to a chair. Jenny took one facing the mountains of paper on his desk with an eyebrow raised at the state of the room.

"I asked you here to discuss an issue that has been raised by your recent actions." Steven started, but Jenny interrupted him.

"As the head of the police force in Hoenn I am constitutionally granted autonomy from yourself." She said, starting to rise from her chair. "A law put through to prevent you from forcing me to allow crimes to go unpunished."

"Please." Steven said, gesturing conciliatorily. "I have no intention of ordering you to drop the case against Champion."

"Ash Ketchum." Jenny said, interrupting again. "His name is Ash Ketchum. And he has broken the law and I will see him punished for it."

"He has done nothing wrong." Sam said quietly from his spot next to Steven. "And if you think he has then something is clouding your judgement."

"I have evidence of wrongdoing." Jenny said, her eyes flashing. "And if _you_ think that he has done nothing wrong then perhaps you should be investigated as well."

"Enough." Lance said, his voice cutting across the room easily. "This argument profits us nothing. Officer Jenny, will you hear Steven out?"

Jenny lowered herself back into her seat slowly. "Very well."

Steven gestured at the piles of papers around the room. "These are here for a reason. I have been researching the public opinion on your move to arrest Champion. The reaction has been… mixed shall we say."

"Public reaction to an arrest is less relevant." Jenny said. "Ultimately the police exists to enforce the law, regardless of public opinion."

"And throwing the four regions into anarchy is maintaining the law?" Steven asked gently.

Jenny froze. "What do you mean?"

"Read up on the news." Steven said. "The four regions are splitting into sides. Hoenn is mostly split, but Kanto and Johto are firmly behind Champion. They do not believe that he could have done the crimes he has been accused of. Sinnoh is the opposite; they are fully supportive of the investigation and Cynthia."

"How does the news…" Jenny started before she realised what they were saying.

"Yes." Steven said. "The newspapers represent their readers. If they don't print the news the way their readers want they quickly lose readers. As a way of gauging public opinion it is a very efficient method."

"So what are you saying you want me to do?" Jenny asked, rubbing at her temples. "Drop the investigation?"

"Yes." Sam said.

"No." Steven said, glancing at the teenager.

"I won't drop it." Jenny warned. "I can't."

"Indeed." Steven said trying to placate the police officer. "Politically it would make your position untenable to drop such a high profile case. However this case cannot be allowed to drag on."

Jenny nodded slowly. "You want me to rush it through. That could cause Champion to get away with it."

"Then it is your job to ensure that you lay out your case sufficiently well." Steven said, his voice taking on a harder turn. "We shall keep the regions together and bring our respective regions in line with whoever is the Pokémon Master at the end but you cannot let this drag on much longer. Is that clear?"

Jenny nodded slowly. "Yes. I will push for an expedited trial."

"Within the next few days." Steven warned. "You will be granted it, but you will need to ask. Otherwise I will be questioning the appointment of a police chief who fails to put the interests and safety of the populace first."

Jenny bowed her head. "I understand."

"In that case, I am sure you have lots of work to be getting on with." Steven said. "Thank you for taking the time to come and see me."

"My pleasure." Jenny said, no hint of anger on her face as she rose and shook Steven's hand, before turning for the door and exiting. As the door shut behind her, Steven exhaled.

"That was harder than it should have been." He said. "I appointed her because she is highly competent, politically savvy and reasonable. She should have accepted the logic behind this, not tried to oppose it."

Lance shrugged as he headed back to a pile of paper. "Just another mystery. I'm beginning to think I'm the only one not hiding something."

Steven laughed as he started typing at the keyboard half-peering out from yet another newspaper. "You should get some secrets or you'll feel left out."

Sam looked at the two of them before something occurred to him.

"Do you need me here?" he asked.

"Technically no." Steven said. "But your assistance is useful. Where are you planning on going?"

"To talk to the one person who might have an idea what Champion is planning to do in response to this." Sam said. "I need to find Mellanie. And I think I know where she is."

* * *

When the phone rang Brock knew exactly who it would be. He put the Caterpie that he had been looking at back down in its pen and watched it crawl away for a moment before he turned and crossed the room to the phone set against the wall. He pulled a chair up and pressed the accept call button.

"Misty." Brock said as the face of the red-head appeared. "So you've heard."

"Heard that our friend has been _arrested?"_ Misty snapped. "Yes, I know."

"As do I." Brock said heavily. "What do you think?"

"Ash arrested as Pokémon Master would mean that he did something quite serious." Gary's voice came from off-screen. Misty whirled on her fiancé.

"There is no way Ash did anything serious enough to be arrested like that." Misty hissed. "Ash could barely get out of bed by himself."

"This isn't the same Ash." Gary said, taking the anger of Misty in his stride. "He has led the world for years. He could have done almost anything."

"He is innocent." Brock said without thinking. The silence from the phone was deathly. Misty turned back to face the screen as Brock backed away slowly.

"What did you say?" Misty said, the calm in her voice making Brock cringe.

"I don't think he is guilty." Brock said.

"You sounded more certain than that." Misty hissed. "What do you know?"

"I…" Brock contemplated lying but then he met Misty's gaze and realized that such an action was likely to end badly. "Ash came to see me the night before he was arrested." Brock admitted. "He asked me to remember him as the person he once was. And that he has only ever acted for a good cause."

"Then what?" Gary asked, his face finally appearing on the camera next to Misty who was getting closer to the screen every second.

"I asked him if what he did whatever he was going to be accused of." Brock said, slightly sadly. "He told me that he didn't but it wouldn't matter."

"No kidding." Gary muttered before recoiling as Misty glared at him. "Well it is true." He said, slightly apologetically. "The police wouldn't move without solid evidence."

"But if Brock is right…" Misty said, the energy almost drained from her. "If he's right then Ash is falsely accused. And he'll lose everything."

"He will." Gary admitted. "If he is found guilty he will lose everything. They might take his Pokémon away, ban him from competing…" Gary broke off as Misty looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"Ash's Pokémon." Misty said. "They'll never get them away from him. They are too loyal."

"You don't know that." Gary said.

Misty snorted. "Remember Goldenrod City? They nearly destroyed the building for him. That loyalty cannot be bought or taken away."

"Then they will fight for him." Brock said. "And he will truly lose everything."

There was silence for a long minute before Misty spoke again. "Is there anything we can do to help?" she asked.

"I don't see how." Brock said sadly. "Whatever has come for him, he will face it like he lives his life these days. Alone."

* * *

Mellanie pushed open the door to the small house and slipped in, pushing it shut again behind her. She looked around, and moved across the living room into the kitchen. There was a small amount of food inside the fridge, enough to keep her going for at least a few days. Mellanie turned and moved back towards the living room and sat down in a chair thinking. When she had said she would stay in the area and provide Ash's Pokémon a place to work out of, it had been Sceptile who had suggested using Ash's house in Ever Grande City. It had been a perfect suggestion, staying somewhere that most people didn't even know exist.

She reached down to her belt and pulled out a Pokéball, releasing Spoink who bounced around happily.

"Spoink, I need you to arrange the stuff we have here." Mellanie said. Spoink nodded before bouncing away. Mellanie released the rest of the Pokémon on her belt, looking around at them.

"Guys, I need you to defend this area." Mellanie said to them. "Nobody should come here but just in case, you need to make sure that it is properly defended."

Her Pokémon were nodding vigorously, making it clear that they understood her. As they moved around the house, Mellanie sat down once again. There was a flash behind her and she spun in her chair to see Espeon and Alakazam behind her.

" _You found the house."_ Espeon said.

Mellanie nodded. "Ash showed me the place during the Hoenn League. Sam and Dawn know about it but that is it."

" _Will Sam come looking for you?"_

Mellanie considered the question. "I'm not sure. He is leader of Kanto now. If he does, does Ash want me to ask him anything?"

" _I will ask him next time I talk to him."_ Espeon said. She flicked her tail and glanced at Alakazam.

"Why are you here?" Mellanie asked after a long moment of silence.

" _We have narrowed down where Sonia could be."_ Espeon said. " _I wanted to update Ash."_

"Can you reach him from here?" Mellanie asked. Espeon nodded as she shut her eyes. A few moments later she opened them again and fixed her gaze upon Mellanie.

" _Ash doesn't want Sam to help him."_ She said slightly sadly. " _He says as a public figure Sam cannot risk it."_

Mellanie nodded slowly. "I won't tell him then. Is there anything else?"

Espeon blinked before she vanished in a flash of light, Alakazam also disappearing. Mellanie smiled slightly. "I guess not then."

She looked around the room and saw a bookcase in the corner. Crossing the room she chose a book and curled up in an arm chair to read. She had nothing else to do but wait.

* * *

Ash was sat back in the interrogation room waiting. Jenny opened the door with a bang, striding in. Ash broke off the conversation with Espeon to meet the police officers eyes.

"I was wondering when you would come." Ash said calmly. Jenny glared at him as she used a foot to pull a chair out and sat down on it. She placed both of her hands on the table and leaned forwards. Unblinkingly she met Ash's gaze, staring into his black eyes.

"Interesting." Jenny said. "Cynthia mentioned something seemed wrong when she interviewed you. Your eyes have changed colour."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "You never even saw my face before I was arrested. How do you know that the eyes have changed colour?"

"Cynthia told me."

"Perhaps she was mistaken?"

Jenny laughed, a hollow sound. "She told me that your eyes used to have one dark and one electric blue. I think that the difference is quite pronounced."

"Well perhaps you could tell me how my eyes have allegedly changed colour?" Ash said.

"I'm sure it is just one of many secrets that you hold." Jenny said. "Like how you were able to defeat a Nidoking and Nidoqueen single-handedly."

"I regularly train with myPokémon." Ash said. "They hit far harder than the two Nido's did."

Jenny slammed her hand onto the table, before wincing slightly at the noise. A hand involuntarily came up to her head before she could stop herself, finishing with her glaring at it in frustration.

"Shall I tell you what I think?" Jenny said, her voice a low hiss. "I think that you are hiding things. The fact that you can defeat powerful Pokémon as a human leaves me with no doubt that you would be able to kidnap or kill Sonia Rukan with or without your Pokémon's assistance."

Ash didn't answer as Jenny's eyes bored into his once again.

"No answer Mr Ketchum? Very well. When this case comes to court, which it will and soon, that will be the line that the prosecution takes. You are too dangerous to be allowed to continue to run the world unchecked."

Ash sighed. "You have forsaken the search for the truth in favour of a persecution of me, and then are surprised when I do not wish to answer your questions. Perhaps you should consider why it is that I am choosing not to do so."

"This is not a persecution of you Mr Ketchum." Jenny said. "It is bringing you to justice for the crimes that you have committed."

Ash leaned forwards. "Does it not concern you how vested in this case you now are? You have made it public, you have pinned everything on this. What would you do, I wonder, if it transpired that I was innocent?"

Jenny blinked. "That won't happen."

"Won't it?" Ash asked, suddenly animated. "How do you know that? To back out now would end your career. You would be lucky to stay on the force and you would be demoted all the way back down to the bottom. It would be the end of any hopes of yours of being a big name, any hope for a successful career. I know that you will never back out, no matter what evidence comes up. You are committed. So don't try to get me to talk by suggesting what could happen if I don't. You won't make any changes. And I am done humouring you."

Ash leaned back again, closing his eyes. Jenny rose from her chair shaking with fury.

"You are done answering questions when I _say_ you are done answering questions."

Ash opened one eye a fraction. "He who gets angry first loses. I'd like to return to my cell as I won't be answering anything else."

Jenny growled in frustration before turning on her heel and storming out, leaving Ash alone in the interrogation room.

* * *

Mellanie heard a knock at the door which caused her to look up from her book. She hadn't expected anybody to be able to find her here; nobody knew about the house. There was only one person who she thought it could be. Marking her space in the book she placed it down on a table and got up from her chair. Instinctively, Totodile appeared by her side, ready to fight if needed. Mellanie glanced at her starter and smiled down at him, getting a determined grin in response. As she reached the front door, Totodile braced himself. Mellanie reached out and opened it, pulling it inwards to reveal the grinning face of her oldest friend.

"Sam." Mellanie said.

"I knew you would be here." Sam said, the grin sliding off his face as he stepped past her. "We need to talk."

"Ash has already told me that you shouldn't be helping him." Mellanie warned as she followed Sam into the house. "You cannot risk the damage it could do to your reputation."

"And I'm not here just to help him." Sam said. "There are bigger problems and Ash needs to help us solve them. I'm here because I need to know what he intends to do."

 **A/N**

 **Firstly, this is late. I apologise to you readers for taking far longer on this chapter than normal (it has been a tricky one, it hasn't flowed as much as some of the others) and I especially apologise to the couple of you who messaged me asking about it and I told you last Friday. Oops. I will try to keep going at one every couple of weeks but I can't guarantee it. What I will say is that it is unlikely that I will be going on any long-term hiatus' this time around. We aren't that far from the end of this one and if I've avoided it thus far I should be able to manage it till the end.**

 **Anyway, people have typically stopped asking so many questions in the reviews (Dunno what to make of that to be honest!) so I will end this here. Until next time.**

 **Iama2p**


	33. Chapter 33

Mellanie handed Sam a glass of water as he settled into a chair. She chose one across the room from him and met his gaze levelly.

"Why are you here Sam?" She asked. "You have a public image to protect."

"I know." Sam said. "Soon I will have to return to Indigo. I have work to do for the region, an Elite Four to choose. But I cannot just walk away from this."

"You should." Mellanie said. "This… this is more than you can handle."

Sam's eyes flashed dangerously. "I can handle more than you realise." He said. "Don't forget, I am the leader of Kanto."

"And two weeks ago you were taken apart in an interview with Zane." Mellanie retorted.

Sam flushed. "That… was a mistake. I am not infallible. But I want to help Ash."

"But Ash doesn't want it." The words escaped before Mellanie could stop herself. The time spent alone, along with the stress of her mentor being arrested had caused her to become exhausted from lack of sleep. And Sam's persistence had begun to frustrate her.

There was a long silence as Sam processed Mellanie's words. When he eventually spoke, his voice was soft.

"What do you mean Mel?" he asked.

"I asked Ash." Mellanie said, her voice quavering. "I asked him what he wanted you to do, and he told me nothing. He said as a public figure you can't do anything."

Sam nodded slowly. "And what if I wanted to?"

"He's barely let me do anything." Mel said, tears beginning to run down her face. "Ash won't let us do anything. He's done everything for us but now that he needs help he has nobody to turn to and won't let us help."

Sam rose from his chair and paced around the room, the frustration evident on his face. "What are you doing for him?" Sam asked eventually.

"His Pokémon wanted somewhere to retreat to in Hoenn." Mellanie sniffed. "I'm here waiting."

"Nothing else?"

"No. He won't let me do anything."

Sam nodded as he continued to pace. "Do you know what he is planning next?"

Mellanie shook her head, her hair falling to cover her face. "His Pokémon are looking for Sonia. That is all I know."

"What will he do when they find her?"

"Espeon didn't say." Mellanie said.

Sam returned to his chair and downed the glass of water he had left on the table next to it. He looked over at Mellanie. "Then I will assume that we will have to face a trial."

Sam put the glass back down and turned away, heading for the door. Before he could reach it, he heard a small voice from behind him.

"Do you have to go?"

Sam stopped and turned. "Why?"

Mellanie gestured around the house. "I'm the only one here. It would be nice if you could stay."

Sam seemed to consider it for a long moment, before nodding slowly.

"It is late, Lance and Steven will most likely be finishing for the day by the time I get back. I can stay here tonight."

Mellanie slipped out of the chair she was on and crossed the room, reaching out and hugging herself close to Sam.

"Thank you." She whispered into his chest as his arms went around her and held her. They moved to a sofa and he sat down, Mellanie clinging to him as the night started to draw in around the house.

* * *

Lance was woken up by the phone ringing on the bedside table. He rolled across the bed and grabbed it, blinking bleary eyed at the screen. After a few moments the number registered in his mind as the number to one of his key advisors in Johto and he tapped a button to accept the call.

"Lance speaking." He said into the phone.

"Sorry to wake you up sir, I know it is very early in Hoenn."

"Not a problem." Lance said, stifling a yawn. "I assume there is something important?"

"Yes sir. There have been reports of incidents on the outskirts of the Ilex Forest."

"What kind of incidents?" Lance asked, suddenly wide awake.

"Clashes between Pokémon." The voice came. "Far larger scale than we are used to seeing. The fights didn't seem to be about territory, they just seemed to be…"

"About causing damage." Lance finished quietly as he swung his body to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Yes sir."

"Thank you for letting me know. I will send over instructions shortly."

Lance hung up and glanced at the clock. Five o'clock in the morning. He looked longingly back at his bed but knew that he couldn't afford to spend any more time there. Groaning slightly, Lance climbed out of bed fully and headed for the shower. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The door chimed as May pushed it open, moving into the newsagents. She smiled at the man behind the counter as she glanced down some of the fashion magazines. She was looking for ideas for the next contest circuit since she already had everything she needed to see herself through Kanto comfortably. However her eye was drawn to the newspapers a short way along the shelf. She picked one up and glanced up at the man.

"Is this true?" she asked.

The man shrugged. "I don't know. I sell them, I don't write them."

May chuckled. "Too true. I'll take this."

She paid for the newspaper and left the shop, turning down the road. She sat on a bench and opened it fully, reading.

' _Pokémon Master due for Expedited Trial?'_

' _In reports coming from the Hoenn Police Force, the Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum is due to have the date for his trial moved up. It has been suggested that due to the political instability caused by the shock arrest the leader of Hoenn, Steven Stone, ordered the police force to bring the case to a rapid conclusion. It has been suggested that this is due to the lack of convincing evidence around the supposed crimes of the Pokémon Master, but there is no official line on how this will affect the prosecution of the case. It does however, draw judgement day closer for the mysterious, secretive Pokémon Master. Continued on page 2.'_

May looked up from the newspaper and sighed. It had been a long few days for her as she had finally reconnected with one of her oldest friends only to have him get arrested shortly afterwards. She had gone to Celadon City in order to be ready for a contest that was due to happen this evening but she wasn't convinced her heart would be in it.

Suddenly there was a vibration in her pocket. May reached in and pulled a small phone out, looking at it. The number that appeared on the screen made her groan inwardly as she swiped to reject the call. Drew again. She had left Indigo Plateau quickly after the arrest, not wanting to see her husband again. She had then not spoken to him for the few days since, wanting time to recover from their last argument. Drew however, did not seem to want to give her that time.

May glanced back down at the newspaper at another headline that caught her eye. She folded the paper slightly to get a better look before she started to read.

' _Pokémon Clashes Restarting'_

' _There has been outbreaks of fighting among Pokémon throughout Kanto and Johto. While not fighting near any major human settlements, Pokémon appear to be getting more aggressive and are fighting each other for no obvious reason. The worst regions for it have been in Ilex Forest in Johto and the fringes of the Safari Zone in Kanto. Similar to the Pokémon aggression towards humans a few weeks ago, Pokémon are also attacking humans on sight in these areas. There has been no official word from the leader of Johto, Lance Waturu or the new leader of Kanto, Samuel Fernandez. Continued on page 4.'_

May folded up the newspaper and started walking, heading back towards her hotel so that she could get ready for the contest in the evening. She had changed from the hotel that she used to use when she was with Drew in the hope that it would make her harder for him to find. As she got nearby however, she heard a familiar voice call her name. Slowly May turned around to see her husband stood behind her.

"Drew." May said coolly, arms folded. "What can I do for you?"

"Why are you ignoring my calls?" Drew asked.

"I don't want to talk to you at the moment." May said simply. "That night… it was a bad argument Drew. You have to acknowledge that."

"What I acknowledge is that I told you some unhappy truths and you had to accept them." Drew snapped.

May blinked in shock. "You are joking right?"

Drew shook his head and stepped forwards, stopping as May stepped back to maintain the distance. "Ash abandoned you May. And now he has been arrested for doing who knows what. He is not the same person that you remember."

"I don't believe that." May said, fighting to maintain her composure.

"Well look at it." Drew said. "With him helping you, you struggled for consistent success. Without him you have become one of the best in the world. Who helps you more, me or him?"

May's breath caught in her throat as she processed what Drew was saying. She glared at him.

"You just don't get it, do you Drew?" She said, her voice quiet. "You don't accept that I might want to be friends with him again."

"Why though?" Drew asked, his voice partly pleading. "Why would you want to be friends with him? He _abandoned_ you May. I've always been here for you."

Something in May snapped and she took a step forwards, closing the gap on Drew. She jabbed a finger into his chest as she spoke, her voice a hiss.

"That is a complete _lie._ You weren't there for me the other night. You were always jealous of Ash and the years haven't changed that. I wanted time to get my head in order after we thought but you couldn't give me that. And after you forced me out, I cannot trust you any more Drew. I have loved you for so long it has hid your problems. Well now I see them clearly. I love you Drew but I see now that you never truly changed. You are still the same man you were so long ago, when you first asked me out and I said no."

May stepped away, panting slightly as her arm fell to her side. In front of her, Drew looked completely shocked.

"The funny thing is Drew, you never had anything to worry about. I love you. But I have seen Ash again, and he hasn't changed. He is still the person he was so long ago. And that is a much better man than you."

May spun on her heel and strode away. After a few moments she heard footsteps approaching behind her, and an arm grabbed her, twisting her around roughly. She looked up into the furious face of her husband.

"Where are you going?" Drew hissed. May gasped in pain as she felt Drew's grip on her arm tighten. "I gave you _everything_ you ever wanted. And now you're done?"

"No..." May gasped, trying to twist away from Drew but only succeeding in making his grip even more painful. "I just… need… time."

"How long?"

"I… I don't know." May said. "Drew… you're hurting me."

"I can't let you leave me." Drew growled. "I am not losing you to that… that…"

"Gardevoir, Psychic."

Drew gasped in shock as he felt his grip on May be ripped from his hand. He was lifted up into the air and thrown backwards, landing on the concrete with a grunt. As surged to his feet, he was met by the figure of Max Maple, advancing past his sister with his Gardevoir by his side.

"What…" Drew started, but Max didn't give him a chance. With the strength given to him by his fury he grabbed Drew by the front of his shirt and lifted him into the air.

"Stay away from her." Max snarled. "I don't care what you thought you were doing, you go near her again and this will feel like a walk in the park."

Max threw Drew back to the ground where he landed with a louder grunt of pain. Max turned and headed straight to his sister, helping her up from where she had fallen as Gardevoir struck. Drew started to climb back to his feet but Gardevoir glared at him and he shrank back down. As May climbed back to her feet, Max turned and glared back at Drew.

"This is your only chance. Unless she calls you, stay away from her."

Gardevoir vanished back into her Pokéball as Max led his sister away, leaving Drew humiliated on the ground behind them.

* * *

Ash was doing sit-ups in his cell when he heard footsteps approaching. Climbing to his feet from the ground he moved to sit on his bed as he waited. A few moments later Officer Jenny appeared at the entrance.

"More interrogations?" Ash asked. "I already told you I wouldn't answer any more questions."

"Then I'll be quick." Jenny retorted. "I am here to inform you that your trial is due to start in two days. I have had a judge move it up."

Ash considered her for a moment. "Why?"

"Because our case is ready." Jenny said with a smirk. "You chose not to have a lawyer and so nobody will be doing the leg-work on your case. Good luck Ketchum, you're going to need it."

Ash tilted his head slightly. "No." He said eventually. "That's not it. You've been ordered to move it up. Why?"

Jenny snorted. "I haven't been ordered to do anything. The police are independent as you should know."

Ash shrugged. "Very well. If that is how you want it. I will defend myself in court."

Jenny turned and strode away, leaving Ash sat quietly in his cell, waiting. Stuck inside, it was all he could do.

* * *

Lance looked up from where he was sat behind a desk, a phone pressed to his ear as Sam walked in, with a smile on his face. Lance said a few more words before putting the phone down.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked.

Sam shrugged. "Nothing. What's happened?"

Lance ran a hand across his brow before reaching for the large cup of coffee in front of him and taking a large swig. "That was Falkner. He has instigated martial law in Violet City."

Sam looked up from the chair he had been about to take across the room from Lance.

"Sorry, what?" he asked.

Lance put the cup of coffee down with a sigh. "Falkner has instigated martial law in Violet City."

"Why?" Sam asked.

Lance stood up and strode to the wall where he had a map of Johto and Kanto pinned up. He pointed to Violet City which had a red line above it.

"This is where they are coming from." Lance said, pointing to the line. "There are large numbers of Pokémon attacking, just like they did to Kanto a month ago."

"Just in Johto?" Sam asked, coming over to the wall map.

Lance shook his head. "The gym leaders in Kanto have been reaching out to me because they are yet to hear from you since you succeeded me. I have not given them permission to announce martial law."

Sam shook his head in disbelief. "Which cities?"

Lance pointed to the map. "Pewter and Viridian at the moment, but if Johto is anything to go by, it will be all of them soon."

"And the Pokémon are surrounding them like they did in Kanto last time?"

Lance shook his head again. "No. That is what is unusual. The Pokémon are fighting among themselves, but gravitating towards the cities. Still fighting each other."

"So why the martial law?"

"Falkner is trying to keep them away from the city." Lance said. "His Pokémon may not be perfectly suited to it but he is trying. It is almost like Violet City is under siege and he needed the flexibility that the announcement gives him."

"What about the other cities in Johto?" Sam asked.

"I am reaching out to them now." Lance said. "I am giving them warning. If they are also attacked then martial law will be declared in those places as well."

Sam nodded slowly. "And I should do the same in Kanto?"

"I wouldn't want to give you advice, but I would say yes." Lance said. "I would at the very least…"

"Then that is what I will do." Sam said heading for a desk. He sat down and reached for a computer before typing a few keys. Within moments a list of phone numbers appeared and he reached for the phone on the desk in front of him. Before he dialled a number he looked up at Lance. "I will announce martial law across the entirety of Kanto. The Gym Leaders are to protect their cities but nothing else."

"I… That was very decisive." Lance said.

Sam shrugged as he dialled the first number. "I intend to protect my region. This is what you did last time and I will never be scared to make a big call."

Lance didn't know what to say as Sam started to speak into the phone. Choosing not to say anything he headed back to his own desk to place calls to the Gym Leaders he was yet to reach.

Some twenty minutes later Lance put the phone down as he finished the final call. Sam had finished a couple of minutes earlier and was back consulting the map. Before Lance could say anything, the door opened and Steven strode in.

"Good, you're both here." Steven said. "Are you finished Lance?"

"Yes." Lance said rising from his chair and coming around the front of his desk to lean on it. "What can we do for you?"

"I need to know what Champion is planning." Steven said, his gaze focused on Sam. "What did you find out?"

"I wish I could give you more." Sam said. "But Mellanie said she didn't know and I believe her."

Steven didn't let his frustration show as he put a laptop on the desk and opened it up. "I know you both have issues in your regions with the Pokémon but this is just as bad in mine."

"What do you mean?" Lance asked, coming closer to get a better look at the screen.

Steven pressed play and the video on the screen started into action. After a few moments it became apparent that a man was being attacked in the street by a group of people.

"Is this about Champion?" Lance asked, his voice hushed.

"Yes, but there is more." Steven said shortly.

As the video progressed more people started to get involved until there was a full on brawl running through the street in whatever city it was. Suddenly a group of Pokémon came onto the screen, attacking some of the humans but not others. As one side started to get the upper hand, another group of Pokémon appeared. The second group started to fight the first group, on the side of the humans that the first group had been attacking. Steven reached down and pressed pause.

"What on earth is going on there?" Lance asked.

"That was Mauville City." Steven said. "Sydney was there along with Wattson. Together they managed to get control of the area again but it revealed something we hadn't considered. The Pokémon are split along the same lines we are. Some of them are supporters of Champion, some of them are anti-Champion. I don't know how but they seem to know which side humans are on and will fight alongside those who have the same views as them."

"And against humans who think differently." Sam finished quietly. "I know what we have to do."

"What?" Lance asked. "I've never had to deal with a problem like this."

"There is one man who knows more about Pokémon relationships than any other. We need to talk to Ash. He will know what is causing all of this."

"He is in custody." Steven said instantly. "Getting to him isn't easy."

"Then call Jenny and explain." Sam said, snapping slightly. "Tell her whatever you need to, because if I've learned anything from him it is that he always has the answer. The only other option is Samuel Oak but he is out of touch with his research."

Steven and Lance looked at each other before Steven nodded resignedly. "Very well. I'll make the call."

* * *

Espeon appeared on the side of a mountain, surrounded by the rest of Ash's team. They were a short distance outside of the Johto region, having tracked Sonia here. Alakazam had managed to get a look at the police records in Hoenn by hacking into the computers. It was something that nobody ever seemed to consider him capable of, despite his huge intelligence. It had enabled them to find where Sonia had been staying whilst in protective custody, and the scouts had managed to track her from there. Despite the best efforts of another Pokémon to try to distort the trail, it was too fresh and they had rapidly made progress.

Ninetales sniffed the air and purred slightly, her coat pristine despite the mission. She flicked a gaze at Espeon who nodded. All of the Pokémon could sense it; they were close. As they took up defensive positions, using the rocks to help themselves blend in to the mountain, Beautifly drifted towards Espeon and Alakazam. She landed on Alakazam's shoulder and waited.

" _I don't think it is this mountain."_ Espeon said to Alakazam, their psychic connection speeding their thoughts up massively.

" _I concur. However, I am of the opinion that it is inside this valley."_ Alakazam answered.

" _Next mountain along?"_

" _Beautifly, please investigate."_ Alakazam said, before shutting his eyes and entering a meditative pose. Beautifly nodded and drifted away, floating on the wind. She slowly moved across the valley towards the mountain on the far side. As she started to get closer she found a small cave with a fire, the light spilling out of the entrance. Clearly the occupant didn't think that anybody would be this far out. As she got closer Beautifly sniffed the air. While her sense of smell wasn't as developed as Ninetales, she was much closer. And it was a smell that she recognized instantly. Sonia was here.

A tiny flutter of her wings caused Beautifly to climb, moving far away from the cave before starting the slow return to the rest of the team. Excitement started to fill her as she drew closer to where they were still waiting. Like all of them, Beautifly missed Ash. And now it looked like they would not only get him back, they would get revenge on the person who had attacked them.

* * *

Ash was sat in his cell once again, meditating quietly when he felt Espeon's mind touch his. Without moving, he focused on the connection letting her reach out to him fully.

" _Report."_ Ash said.

" _We have found her."_ Espeon said excitedly. " _Sonia. She is hiding in the mountains north of Johto."_

" _Good work."_ Ash said, the anticipation he felt not spilling into his voice. " _When was this?"_

" _Earlier today."_ Espeon said. " _It has taken us some time to return, and then Alakazam wanted to wait for evening."_

" _Smart."_ Ash said. " _Is he ready to get me out of here?"_

Espeon didn't answer but Ash felt a Psychic-attack take hold. It was very weak, but felt drawn to him, as if the wielder of the attack was searching for him specifically. Instead of fighting it he let the attack grow in strength until the cell around him started to vanish. A few moments later Ash appeared outside his house in the woods inside Ever Grande City. All of his Pokémon except for Pikachu were waiting for him. Mellanie was stood slightly off to the side, looking nervous as Ash looked around into the darkness.

"Thank you." He said. "And good work finding Sonia."

His Pokémon nodded as Espeon padded up to him. Ash smiled down at her and scratched her behind the ears briefly before looking around.

"Normally I would say we should wait until we can face her when we are ready. But we do not have a choice. Everything Sonia has done has left her too dangerous to leave out there any longer. We will go to where she is and we will bring her back."

" _What will we do when we reach her?"_ Espeon asked.

"I do not want to kill her." Ash said quietly. "I will not condone murder. We are strong enough to bring her to justice properly. But any Pokémon that still attempt to defend her must be defeated as well. They will be no match for us in a straight fight."

There were nods around the Pokémon as Ash took a breath before continuing, his one light eye dancing with energy.

"If we can bring Sonia back, there is a chance that we can clear our names. If we are unable to do so, then it will be extremely difficult. Whatever control Cleffa has over the police will be very hard to reverse. Nobody will want to admit that they were fooled and so it is a danger. Thus, we must bring her back. Is that understood?"

Again, the Pokémon nodded. Ash looked around one final time.

"We leave in ten minutes. Prepare yourselves for a fight."

* * *

"Champion Stone, this is highly irregular." Officer Jenny said as she leaned across her desk. Cynthia was by her side, while Steven, Lance and Sam were facing them down from across the room. "It is not our standard practice to permit anybody except police officers and lawyers access to those held awaiting trial."

"You allowed Cynthia." Steven said sharply.

Jenny flushed. "That was… an exception."

"Then make another one." Steven said, drawing himself up to his full height. "And let it be known that I am displeased with your conduct throughout this entire case. You have shown a flagrant disregard for the state that you are meant to be keeping the peace in."

"Consider it noted." Jenny said, glaring across. "But you have no jurisdiction over the police."

"I would never consider removing an officer from their position." Steven said, meeting the angry face of the police officer. "But throughout my reign as Champion of Hoenn I have worked closely with the police. Your actions are jeopardizing that relationship."

Jenny started to speak but Steven made a cutting motion with his hand.

"Enough. Will you permit us access to the Pokémon Master?"

"Yes." Jenny said through clenched teeth, a moment after she had glanced at Cynthia for confirmation. The flush was now spreading down her neck as she fought to maintain her composure.

"Good." Steven said. "You may of course sit in on our interview with him."

Jenny didn't answer, merely walking around her desk and striding out of the room leaving the occupants to follow. They moved through the police station, heading for the cells at the back. As they approached the first gate, Jenny made a gesture to another officer. The gate opened in front of her and she led the leaders of the four regions through.

"Mr Ketchum is held in one of the cells near the back." Jenny said, her voice still slightly choked. She gestured forwards and led the way. She turned through another door and down a hallway before turning a corner and freezing. Behind her, Lance managed to catch himself before he walked into her back.

"What is going on?" the Dragon Master asked.

Slowly, Jenny turned to face them. Her face was red with fury.

"Ketchum is gone."

* * *

Ash's Pokémon formed up outside as he turned back inside one final time. He looked down at Mellanie fondly.

"I should be back soon." He said. "Please, stay here."

Mellanie nodded, looking scared.

"Do you think you will have to kill?" she whispered.

"I will not kill her." Ash said soothingly. "I want her back here under arrest. That is the outcome which is the best for the most people."

Mellanie nodded, before hugging Ash. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Ash said. He turned and strode outside, Mellanie just behind him. He looked at Alakazam.

"How many teleports?"

" _From this location, several."_ Alakazam said. " _It will take us some time."_

"Then let us start." Ash said. "Take us away."

The entire team vanished in a flash of light, leaving Mellanie feeling very alone. Turning she started to head back inside but something stopped her. A presence behind her. She turned around to see a Pokémon that she hadn't seen for a long time stood behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Mellanie asked in shock.

The Pokémon cocked his head. " _I want to help you_."

"But not Ash?" Mellanie asked before she could stop herself.

" _Ash is… angry with me at the moment"_ the Pokémon said. " _It is better if I help without him seeing me at the moment. I have come to you so that I don't make it any worse like I did last time."_

Mellanie nodded. "And why is Ash angry at you, Mewtwo?"

 **A/N**

 **Not much from me here this time around. To those who are questioning how there are gaping gaps in what has been revealed, there are plans to reveal lots in the upcoming chapters. I've had a couple of reviews complaining that they feel like they are in the dark as to the motives for a lot of what is going on. That was the plan this time around, but I might have overdone it. Either way, reasons and motives are coming.**

 **Just a couple of quick answers:**

 **Guest (No idea who you actually are) - This is the world at end of Sinnoh, so only the four regions. Four was quite enough for what I had planned across these stories.**

 **SilverWolf - Yes, Ash's eyes changed when his Pokémon left him. As for why they are back... Are they?**

 **All the people hating on Jenny - I need her. She has a role to play, however much it is just being hated. It will all sort itself out in the end, I promise!**

 **Hopefully I'll get another chapter out in a fortnight. It would be good to actually get one out on time properly again...**

 **Till next time,**

 **Iama2p**


	34. Chapter 34

"And why is Ash angry at you, Mewtwo?" Mellanie asked.

Mewtwo didn't answer for a moment, seemingly contemplating what to say.

" _I couldn't find Professor Oak for him."_ the Pokémon said eventually. " _He wasn't happy about that."_

Mellanie studied Mewtwo for a moment before shaking her head and crossing her arms. "No. Ash wouldn't be angry about that for a long time, not if you tried to help. What else?"

" _You are perceptive as ever Mellanie."_ Mewtwo said. " _Very well. Ash suspected, correctly that I could have helped him. I still refused."_

"Why?" Mellanie asked.

" _Because there are some things that Pokémon should not get involved in until they have to_." Mewtwo said. " _I learned that a long time ago, from Ash._ "

"Such as?"

" _Such as human events."_

"But this is more than just humans." Mellanie said, her voice questioning. "Surely Sonia has used Cleffa, a Pokémon?"

" _Indeed."_ Mewtwo said. " _But Ash can handle that by himself. If he can defeat Cleffa, he should be able to prevent the fights between Pokémon and humans from escalating. The clash between humans and Pokémon is not what I want to help him with now."_

"Then what?" Mellanie asked.

" _Sonia has used Psychic Pokémon_ _to cast aspersions on the humans investigating Ash."_ Mewtwo said. " _She has blinded them to the truth and caused them to believe a fabricated story instead."_

Mellanie didn't say anything so Mewtwo continued.

" _Ash never asked me to help him here."_ Mewtwo said. " _But for all the strength of his Pokémon, none of them are equipped to counter Cleffa. Only I can._ "

"Why?" Mellanie asked.

" _Because affecting the minds of human was one of the first things I learned. After I escaped Giovanni the first time… I wanted to avoid humans. Yet they were everywhere. The solution was to simply influence their minds."_

Mellanie nodded slowly. "I think I understand. You want to undo what Cleffa has done to Cynthia and Jenny."

" _Correct."_

"Just tell me one more thing." Mellanie said. "If Ash never asked you for your help, how do you know he is angry?"

Mewtwo inclined his head. " _Again, very perceptive. Ash would know that I could have done so and did not. I don't know how angry he is, but he could easily be annoyed at me for it."_

"So why didn't you help him earlier?"

" _I'd rather not answer that."_ Mewtwo said. " _Will you assist me?"_

Mellanie looked around, at the outside of the house. Ash had asked her to stay put but something about the way he said goodbye had made her uneasy. She had never disobeyed Ash before but she was seriously considering it now. If she could help Mewtwo help Ash, she knew that Ash would forgive her anything. And after all, hadn't Ash asked her to be his partner?

Mellanie looked up into the eyes of the Pokémon who was waiting patiently for her answer. Eventually, she came to her decision.

"I will do what I can." She promised.

* * *

Ash appeared on the side of a mountain, his Pokémon surrounding him. He looked around before spotting the light spilling out from inside a cave on the other side of the valley. It was a very small light spillage but when Ash looked down at Espeon the Pokémon nodded.

" _That is the one."_

Ash studied it for a moment longer before he turned to Alakazam.

"Bring us to the front of it. Charizard, stay airborne with Altaria and Beautifly. Cover anything that tries to attack us from behind. I want Espeon, Sceptile and Machamp with me inside. Everybody else, defensive positions around the outside, but be ready to come and assist. Understood?"

All of his Pokémon nodded. Ash met Alakazam's eye.

"Let's go."

In a flash, the entire group vanished, reappearing right in front of the cave. Instantly Ash's Pokémon fanned out, searching for cover as they watched the sides of the mountain they were on. Charizard and Altaria soared into the sky, Beautifly fluttering up after them. Ash looked around, satisfied with their positions. Sceptile, Espeon and Machamp formed up at his back as he turned to stride into the cave.

From the darkness outside, the light inside the cave was momentarily blinding. Ash let his eyes adjust before proceeding deeper inside, towards the fire at the back. On the fire side of the fire were two figures, sat waiting. One was small and circular whilst the other one was hunched over, their back facing the flames. As Ash stopped a few metres away, the hunched figure rose from where they had been sat before turning around. As the firelight danced onto Sonia's face, she smiled warmly when she saw Ash.

"Ash Ketchum." She said, before gesturing towards the flames. "Sit. I think it is time that we had a talk."

* * *

Max Maple sat quietly behind a laptop screen, sipping a cup of coffee as he double checked the work he had done up to this point. He was sat in the bar of a hotel in Celadon City. Despite the fact that it was relatively early morning, Max wasn't the only one in the bar. He put the coffee down on the table beside his laptop and started typing again. A few minutes later he turned to see somebody slowly approaching him across the room. His sister, May was moving towards him. Max studied her as she approached his table.

May looked utterly exhausted, shattered by the events of the last few days. She had taken a long time to calm down the previous evening after he had gotten her away from Drew before she had eventually collapsed into the bed in the hotel room he had booked. Letting her sleep there had been the least he felt he could do for her but it did mean that he had slept on the floor. And slept extremely fitfully. It was one of the reasons why he was downstairs so early after. After a few hours of tossing and turning on the floor, Max had given up and decided to go and do some work on battle tactics.

As May finally reached the table and collapsed into a chair, Max smiled sympathetically at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

May shrugged. "Dunno. Exhausted."

"I'm sorry." Max said. He had said as much the night before but he wasn't convinced that May had actually listened to any of it.

"For what?" May asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I did attack your husband yesterday." Max said with a wry smile.

May laughed, a hollow, humourless sound. "I suppose you did. I think he started it first."

Max laughed despite himself. "Yes, I suppose he did."

The two of them sat in a quiet silence for a few minutes as Max finished off his coffee. Eventually he looked up at his sister once again.

"What now?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" May asked in turn.

"What do you do now?" Max said. "With the contest season. With…" Max couldn't quite bring himself to say Drew's name.

"I… I don't know." May said. "With… Well you know. I don't think I can compete in contests."

Max nodded instantly. "Understandable."

"And… With him. I don't know either. I love him."

Max hesitated. "Do you still?"

"I don't know." May said, her eyes brimming with tears. "What do you think?"

Max thought for a long minute. He had been up half the night thinking about what his answer would be to this question and he knew that there was only one that he could easily give. He had thought back to when he had first met Drew, and the way that Drew had treated May. Even back when he wasn't close with his sister, Drew had irritated him. And now that he was fond of May, what Drew had done made him furious.

"I know what Dad would say." Max said eventually. When May didn't say anything Max continued on. "Dad would tell you to get rid of him. Go to the police. In fact, if Dad knew what he did yesterday, Dad would kill him."

May smiled weakly at the thought of their father. "True." She murmured.

"I agree with him in part." Max said. "A man who can do that to you… he is bad news. Get rid of him May."

May sniffed as tears started to run down her face again. "I… I can't." she whispered.

Max leaned forwards. "You can. You thought he had changed over the years but it is like Ash reappearing has turned the clock back. Please May, I can't trust him after yesterday."

May took a napkin from beside Max's coffee mug and wiped at her face. "I'll… I'll think about it." She said.

"Then I will stay with you until you decide." Max said decisively.

May nodded, before leaning over and hugging her brother close. Her head fell onto his chest and she let his shirt absorb some of her tears.

"Thank you." She said into his chest. "Thank you for being here."

* * *

Jenny stormed into her office, Steven and Lance trailing behind her, Cynthia ahead of them. She rounded her desk and sat down, glaring across at the two men who were taking chairs opposite her while Cynthia took a

"Where is he?" Jenny snarled.

Steven sighed. "If we knew, we wouldn't have come to you when we wanted to talk to him. We would have gone straight to him."

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Jenny snapped. "You expect me to believe that it is coincidence that after you started to apply pressure to the case, he vanishes?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Lance said, the frustration in his voice evident. "We all know how the Pokémon Master escaped. And while I hope you had considered it, there was nothing that you could do about it."

"His Pokémon." Cynthia said quietly. "I still remember years ago when we faced Team Rocket in Goldenrod City. Ketchum's Pokémon broke in and nearly destroyed the place. They can get anywhere."

Jenny flipped up the laptop on her desk and typed furiously. She stared at the screen for several moments, tapping a few more keys as she went. Eventually she looked up and spun the laptop around.

"Look at this." She said. Her voice had stopped being so angry and had become more resigned.

Steven and Lance leaned forwards to watch the screen. It showed an image of a cell with Ash sat, seemingly doing nothing. After a few moments he started to slowly vanish until he was completely gone. The two of them looked up to see Jenny looking at them.

"How did he do that?" Jenny asked.

Steven shrugged. "Only one idea. Have you ever watched a recording of a Pokémon using teleport?"

Jenny shook her head. "No. Why?"

"If you slow it down, it looks somewhat like that." Steven said. "So all I can assume is that one of his Pokémon teleported him out."

"But why so slowly?" Lance asked.

"I'm not sure." Steven said.

"Perhaps it was something to do with the distance?" Cynthia asked. "I mean, whichever Pokémon it was… they clearly weren't in the room with him. Maybe it is harder teleporting him from elsewhere?"

"Can it be tracked?" Jenny asked, cutting across Steven as he started to answer Cynthia. He turned his attention to the police chief, an eyebrow raised.

"So we are no longer being accused of anything?" Steven asked.

"No." Jenny said with a sigh. "This… This suggests that Ketchum escaped by himself. And we need to attempt to track him down."

"We can't." Cynthia said. "I'm not aware of anything that can track a teleport after it has happened. It is beyond any of my Pokémon."

"Unfortunately, same for me." Steven said. "They can only track a teleport if they were there when it happened. Champion is gone."

* * *

Ash clenched his fists at his sides as he glared across the fire at Sonia.

"After everything you have done to me, you expect me to sit and talk to you?" he said, fighting to keep control over his emotions.

Sonia shrugged. "If you want to kill me, you can still do it afterwards."

"I'm not here to kill you." Ash said, his voice a growl. "Although I admit it is tempting."

Sonia flashed him a wide grin as she sat back down on the cave floor. After a long moment, Ash slowly lowered himself to the ground. Behind him Espeon, Sceptile and Machamp fanned out behind him, staring at Cleffa menacingly.

"You took longer than I expected to find me." Sonia said conversationally. "I've been waiting here a while. I thought your Pokémon were better at scouting than this."

"We didn't even know you had vanished at first." Ash said back, his voice sounding more relaxed even if his posture suggested a man on edge. "It was only when I was arrested for your kidnapping that we had to start searching for you properly."

Sonia laughed. "I wondered what Jenny would do after I disappeared. Poor Jenny, such a bright spark on the police force and yet her career is going to come to such a tragic end."

"Is it?" Ash asked.

"Oh yes." Sonia said. "For her to screw up such a big case will be a huge blow."

"Aside from losing me, I wouldn't say she has screwed it up that much." Ash said. "More that you have."

"Me?" Sonia asked, looking hurt. "I've not done anything against her."

Ash leaned forwards slightly. "Then tell me, why does she have constant headaches?"

Sonia laughed again. "Oh that? It was Cleffa. Come on Ash, both of us know that you haven't done anything wrong. The evidence that I spent all that time planting would not have held up to proper scrutiny so I had to find a way to make the accusations stick."

"You did all of this…" Ash said. "You betrayed my trust, you revealed my greatest secret and you planted evidence to incriminate me… Why?"

Sonia shrugged. "I never really lied to you that much. I wanted to learn from you."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

Sonia grinned. "Thank you. But I didn't do anything to you that was particularly harmful."

Ash snorted before he could stop himself. Sonia looked at him with a curious expression on her face.

"I'm looking forward to this one." Ash said. "How has what you have done not been harmful?"

"I told people your name." Sonia said. "A secret that being revealed has not hurt you in the slightest. Most people in the world still refer to you as Champion, even if you do ow have a name. Champion was never just a title for you, it _was_ you. I wanted a reason for you to never forget me."

"I had already agreed to train you by this point." Ash said warily. "Why still go ahead with it?"

"Because I wanted more." Sonia said, her voice suddenly urgent. "I knew you better than anybody else could. I've been through what you'd been through. I'd been alone like you'd been alone. I wanted you to realize that no matter what, I would be there for you. I wanted to be the best student you ever had."

"And you wanted more." Ash said, his voice completely calm. "You wanted me."

"Yes." Sonia said simply. "Do you blame me?"

"For having an interest in somebody?" Ash asked. "No. But your methods are… unusual. You cost me a great deal."

"I'm not an idiot." Sonia said. "You didn't like being Pokémon Master."

Ash froze. "What do you mean?"

"Everything about you said that you didn't want the responsibility. You never did."

"When I became Pokémon Master, I put in place one of the biggest set of reforms in history. That hardly speaks of somebody who didn't want the job."

Sonia rose, and moved around the fire, sitting down close to Ash. She leaned forwards, looking into his eyes. As his eyes, one dark and one light met hers, she spoke again.

"Tell me honestly, you never feared that the job would involve more desk work than you wanted? You have passed so much of it on to Cynthia, I wonder if you ever wanted it."

Ash sighed. "Yes. You were right. But that doesn't cover everything."

"I did you a favour." Sonia said softly. "I gave you a way to reach your old friends. I gave you a route out of a job you didn't like. I gave you the chance to get everything you ever wanted, if you will only take it."

Ash looked at Sonia who was drawing closer, her face approaching his.

"You can be with your friends again." She said, her voice approaching a whisper. "You don't need to flee anymore. You can become anonymous. You can be remembered as a legend."

"I will be remembered as the Pokémon Master who fled when he was arrested."

"You were the Pokémon who won against legendary Pokémon. You faced down every legendary and won."

Ash nodded slowly. "You are right. I would be remembered. But there is something that I am curious about."

"What?" Sonia asked, pulling back slightly although she was still sat very close to Ash.

"If you were interested in me, why did you think kidnapping my mother would help?"

Sonia smiled. "She was never in any danger. It was because I made a promise to Cleffa to help her regain some of her control over the wilds. We merely needed to give her a chance to regain some of her influence without interference. Delia was never in any danger. And I always keep my word"

Ash nodded. "And I can trust you?"

Sonia moved forwards again, her face drawing closer to Ash's. "You can." She purred. "I can give you something that nobody else can."

"Which is?"

"I am the only who can truly understand you." Sonia said softly. Mere inches separated the two of them now as she continued to draw closer. Her back was arched slightly to keep her face further away from Ash's, but she could still feel his breath against her cheeks.

"I am the only one who knows what it is like to be alone." Sonia continued breathlessly. "The only one who could be with you in isolation if necessary. The only one who can be with you and understand you."

Sonia reached forwards and pushed Ash's hat back, revealing his face. She began to lean in towards him, closing the distance.

"I can love you, no matter how broken you once felt."

Sonia saw Ash close his eyes and start to lean forwards. Their faces drew closer as she shut her own eyes. Just before their lips met, Sonia felt something grasp her neck. Her eyes snapped open again and she looked into Ash's face which was suddenly stern, all traces of softness gone from his features.

"There is only one problem." Ash said as he lifted Sonia up bodily, his hand around her throat and crushing her windpipe. He threw her across the cave, watching her come crashing down against the wall. Ash rose to look down at Sonia's form curled up where she had hit the floor.

"You didn't just kidnap my mother." Ash said, his voice finally laced with anger as it echoed through the cave. "You tortured her. And that is unforgivable."

* * *

Misty stood on the outskirts of Pallet Town, surrounded by her Pokémon. She was gazing out at the battle raging a mere two hundred metres away. Pokémon were throwing themselves at their opponents, desperate to gain an upper hand. As Misty watched she saw a Scyther get caught out from some of its allies. Scyther was immediately beset upon by a group of enemies who caught him with a series of attacks that sent him flying through the air. Scyther came crashing down, clearly knocked out by the power of the attacks. Misty considered moving forwards to help out but she had promised Gary that she wouldn't do so. As by far the strongest trainer in Pallet Town she had a responsibility to protect the town. Gary would fight if needed but his grandfather's Pokémon were still out of action after being attacked so violently a few weeks earlier. Dragonite in particular was unlikely to ever fight again.

The battles intensified in front of her before both sides seemingly took a break and scaled back the power of their attacks. Suddenly there was an echoing shriek of bird call. Misty looked up to see waves of flying Pokémon descending onto the battlefield. They picked their targets carefully but they struck without remorse. Several Pokémon fought desperately together before one of the largest Pidgeot that Misty had ever seen dropped out of the sky to end their resistance. As Pidgeot wheeled back into the air, his allies seemed to have almost finished off their targets. The Pokémon they hadn't attacked fought alongside the flying-Pokémon, making Misty wonder how they knew. Suddenly Pidgeot turned his attention to her.

Misty gulped as the remaining Pokémon seemed to fan out, dwarfing her small group of Pokémon with sheer numbers. Out of the sky, Pidgeot dropped like a stone, landing firmly in front of Misty.

Gyarados rose up, towering over Pidgeot despite the bird's size and roared but Pidgeot merely made a dismissive move with his wing. Gyarados eyes flashed angrily and he roared again. Pidgeot looked up at him and squawked loudly. Gyarados let out a rumbling growl but backed off. Pidgeot looked down at Misty once again and inclined his head.

"Err… Hello?" Misty said, slightly unnerved by the Pokémons attitude. Pidgeot inclined his head once again and turned to regard the Pokémon who had stopped a few metres behind him. A loud squawk caused the Pokémon to turn and face away from Pallet Town. Pidgeot turned back and looked down at Misty.

"Are you helping us?" Misty asked in surprise. Pidgeot nodded.

"Why?"

Pidgeot considered her for a moment before shrugging. He flapped his wings once and lifted off, rapidly climbing into the sky. Misty watched him go before reaching into a pocket and pulling out a mobile phone.

"Gary?" she said into it. "I know that you are trying to find a reason for the Pokémon's strange behaviour but I think I've found something that might be more useful."

She listened to her fiancé talk for a moment before nodding. "Yes. Come to the edge of Pallet Town."

* * *

"What?" Sonia gasped as she slowly climbed to her feet. She could feel power radiating through the cave, making her move warily. "I didn't do anything to Delia."

"Really?" Ash hissed. "And yet after you kidnapped her I found her

"That wasn't me!" Sonia said, her voice taking on a panicked tone. "I wouldn't do anything to your mother."

"She had been thoroughly tortured. Taken to the point of death." Ash snapped. "Who was it if not you?"

"I don't know!" Sonia said, wringing her hands as she panicked. "I…" She suddenly caught sight of Cleffa. "No…"

Ash looked down at the small Pokémon who was sat quietly. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes!" Sonia said desperately. "She has killed humans before! She promised me that she had changed! She kills any human who could be a threat to her!"

Ash looked down at Cleffa as his own Pokémon stepped up behind him. "Evidence of that?"

"Yes!" Sonia said, almost shouting in her desperation to get the words out. "She was the one who killed the people that had been looking into you. The ones that you are accused of silencing. She has killed anybody that looks into your past. As soon as they leave a region she kills them. I lied to the police to get them to look into you more closely!"

It was only a moment but it was all Cleffa needed. Ash's gaze was drawn to Sonia at her revelation and for a moment his eyes were taken off Cleffa. The Fairy Pokémon wagged its fingers once and there was a slight orange glow. Ash's eyes snapped back to Cleffa as the glow faded.

"What did you just do?" Cleffa shrugged as she bounced once, landing next to Sonia. She smiled up at Ash as she raised her hands again.

"Get away from her." Ash snapped, his entire attention focused on Cleffa. "Espeon, Psychic."

A blue glow surrounded Cleffa, causing her to be lifted up slightly from the ground. Ash took a step forwards.

"Surrender Cleffa. You can't teleport out of here and you can't beat us in a straight fight."

Suddenly there was an echoing crash from the mountain outside. The cave shook, causing Ash to turn. As the ground continued to shake, cracks started to run up the walls. On instinct Espeon started to turn her attack onto the walls to strengthen them. The release in strength around Cleffa was enough for her to shake off Espeon's Psychic and drop to the floor. Cleffa looked up at Sonia and wagged her fingers, causing the two of them to vanish.

"What is going on?" Ash barked as he watched his foe disappear yet again. Next to him Alakazam suddenly appeared with Teleport.

"Alakazam, get us outside." Ash said quickly as he saw the cracks in the wall start to grow even more. Alakazam nodded and crossed his spoons, causing them all to teleport away. As they reappeared on the far side of the valley, Ash looked back at the cave. Meteor strikes were pounding the side of the mountain, obliterating the cave. Ash watched in silence as Cleffa's Draco Meteor attack came to an end before he turned to his Pokémon.

"Wherever they went, I want us to go there too. Now."

* * *

Sam knocked on the front door of the house but there was no answer. He looked at it in surprise before knocking again but once again nobody answered. Sighing he pushed at the door which to his surprise swung open. Sam stepped into the house and looked around.

"Mel?" he called. When there was no answer he reached to his belt and pulled out a pair of Pokéballs. He released Typhlosion and Nidoking who looked around.

"Be alert." Sam warned. "Mel was here but has vanished."

Both his Pokémon nodded to him. Sam continued to move through the house, his Pokémon at his side but there was no evidence of Mellanie anywhere. There was also no evidence of any kind of fight. It was as if Mellanie had just vanished.

After searching the entire house, Sam headed back outside before looking at his two Pokémon thoughtfully.

"I don't know about you guys, but I didn't get the impression that there had been a fight there." Sam said. "Did either of you?"

Both Pokémon shook their heads.

"Yet Mellanie isn't there." Sam mused. "Which means that when Ash escaped, he must have taken her with him. But why? Why the change in plan? He has spent the entire time pushing her away, preventing her from getting caught up in anything. Why would he now change it and start including her."

Typhlosion growled slightly, breaking Sam's train of thought. The Kanto Champion looked up at his starter who was gesturing back towards the city that they all knew was through the woods that surrounded Ash's house.

"I know." He sighed. "We need to get back. I just hoped Mel would be able to help."

* * *

Ash and his Pokémon reappeared once again, this time in the middle of a desert. He blinked into the heat before looking around.

"Where are they?" he asked.

Alakazam shrugged as the scouts spread out around them, searching for evidence of where Cleffa had fled to this time. This was the fourth place that they had gone after Cleffa had escaped them on the side of the mountain, with each time they arrived, Cleffa having gone. The trail left was faint, but the scouts were experts at chasing down such faint trails. It just took them time.

As they waited, Espeon moved over towards Ash and brushed against his leg. Ash knelt down and scratched her behind the ears as her mind reached out to his and connected.

" _We will find them."_ Espeon said reassuringly.

"I know." Ash murmured. "That isn't what worries me."

" _What is then?"_ Espeon asked.

"Sonia. After everything, I don't know what is true anymore."

Espeon was quiet for a moment before she answered. " _Was she telling the truth?"_

"I don't know." Ash answered honestly. "And I don't know what is worse."

" _Worse?"_

"Either she is lying." Ash said. "And she has escaped us again. Or she is telling the truth, and somebody who is ultimately innocent of any serious crime could die at the hands of Cleffa."

" _Which is it though?"_ Espeon asked.

Ash sighed. "I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't know. When we reach them, you need to incapacitate Cleffa immediately. Sonia and I will have a talk. I want to get as much information as I can."

" _I can read her mind."_ Espeon said instantly. " _Give me some time with her."_

"I know." Ash said. "But I don't want you to yet. I want to hear everything from her, before you find out the truth. That way we know. Not least, I'd rather have you focused on winning the fight than pulling somebodies mind apart."

" _As you wish."_ Espeon said.

The two of them waited in patient silence for a few minutes before Alakazam came up to them again. The scouts were by his side.

"Have you found them again?" Ash asked. Alakazam nodded, holding his spoons out, waiting for the command.

Ash took a deep breath. "Take us there."

* * *

Jenny put the phone down and sighed. Steven, Cynthia and Lance looked up from where they had been consulting maps of each of the four regions, looking at where the Pokémon incursions were.

"That was the last one." Jenny said. "Every single police station has been notified about Ketchum disappearing."

Cynthia nodded in satisfaction but Lance looked slightly pained.

"What is the alert for?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Jenny said. "It was a warrant for his arrest."

Lance sighed. "That is what I thought. You still believe that he is guilty."

"Yes." Jenny said instantly. "The evidence points to it."

"What evidence?" Lance asked.

"We have collected a vast amount." Jenny said. "It covers a whole host of…"

Lance made a shushing motion with his hands. "I just don't understand how you think that anybody would believe you. I refuse to believe you have proper evidence of any wrong doing of the Pokémon Master."

"It is true Lance." Cynthia said quietly. "I've seen the evidence as well."

Lance threw his hands up in frustration. "Fine. Give me one crime that you can prove and that justified arresting him."

Jenny smiled slightly. "We have sworn statements detailing how he has caused people who criticised him to vanish."

"Really?" Lance said, almost sneering. "And nobody else could have lifted a finger against them?"

"We also have the fact that Sonia has vanished." Cynthia said. "Ketchum would have been the one who did it."

"You don't know that." Steven said, joining the conversation.

"We do." Jenny said. "Sonia had no other enemies and would not have been easy to find. Very few would have been capable. Ketchum insinuated that his Pokémon would have been able to do it."

Before Lance could say anything else, the door to the office opened and Sam Fernandez strode in. He stopped a few feet inside and looked around at the startled faces, showing varying degrees of hostility.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sam asked.

"No." Jenny said instantly, before wincing at a fresh surge of pain through her skull. She had gotten used to them by now, but occasionally a particularly bad burst could get to her. "We were just discussing Ketchum's crimes."

"There is something else." Sam said. "Mel has vanished as well."

"Mel?" Jenny asked.

"Mellanie Rigger." Cynthia said instantly. "Ketchum's closest student and possibly his best. She is a match for Sam here and a three-time reigning champion of Johto."

"And she's gone." Sam said, ignoring the comment about Mellanie's ability. "I went to where she was staying and she is gone. No evidence of a fight, she has just disappeared."

"Given how close she is to Champion, then maybe she went with him?" Steven suggested.

Sam hesitated. "It is possible." He admitted. "But I don't think it is likely."

"Why not?" Lance asked.

"Ash has been… distant." Sam said. "For a while now, he has been trying to keep Mel and I away. He knew that something was coming for him."

Sam met the gaze of Officer Jenny, his eyes burning a hole into her skull. "He knew that you would arrest him. I don't know how, but I think he knew what you had planned. After being so distant, I don't see why he would have changed his attitude."

"But it is possible?" Cynthia said.

"Yes." Sam said. "And if it is, we will see them soon. Ash wouldn't take Mel unless he was going to win."

"Or if he needed her help." Lance said.

"If that is what you think, you don't know Ash."

A new voice rang through the room, causing everybody to look around. Stood in the corner, her long hair hiding part of her face stood Mellanie. At her side stood Mewtwo, standing tall.

"How did you get in here?" Jenny demanded instantly. "This is a secure room."

Mellanie shook the hair away from her face and gave the policewoman a pitying look. "This is Mewtwo. He is one of the strongest Pokémon in the world. He wishes to fix something that is wrong."

"And what is that?" Jenny asked.

" _Pokémon have psychic abilities that can, in extreme cases, affect humans."_ Mewtwo said. " _This has happened to you."_

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asked warily. "What has happened to Jenny?"

Mewtwo turned to look at Cynthia, his gaze causing her to recoil slightly. " _You have also been affected."_

"Affected by what?" Jenny demanded.

" _I have considered the so called 'evidence' that you have collected."_ Mewtwo said to the room at large. " _I am not an expert, but I find it very hard to believe that anybody could believe it. It is enough to make me certain. Your minds have been affected by a Psychic-Pokémon. It has made you more believing of certain things. It is how you believe that Ash Ketchum is guilty of anything other than putting the world above himself throughout his life."_

Silence reigned in the room. Lance's mouth opened and closed several times before Cynthia was able to finally say something.

"Mewtwo, I do not mean to sound disrespectful but I'm not sure I believe you. I would know if my mind was influenced."

" _Not if the Pokémon attacking you was particularly skilled."_ Mewtwo said. " _The actual process you might not notice. However, the side effects are more apparent. Do you have a headache?"_

Cynthia hesitated before she could say no. Mewtwo nodded, triumphant.

" _With your permission, I will undo the effects."_ Mewtwo said. " _Your memories will not be affected, but you will see things in a clearer light."_

"How do we know that you aren't going to influence our minds?" Jenny asked.

" _I am a legendary Pokémon."_ Mewtwo said. " _It is only recently that I have found my place in the world, but I assure you that influencing humans for gain is beneath me."_

Jenny looked at Cynthia uncertainly, but to her surprise found the Sinnoh Champion looking back at her with a more confident look on her face.

"Very well Mewtwo. I trust you. Jenny?"

Jenny sighed. "I do not believe that it will make a difference to me, but very well."

Mewtwo inclined his head and his eyes glowed blue for a moment. As the glow faded, Jenny looked at Cynthia.

"See? I told…"

The police officers voice trailed off as she felt her headache ease then disappear. She felt a feeling of horror spread slowly across her face, matched by one on Cynthia's own features.

"Oh no." Cynthia whispered as the full realization hit her. "What have we done?"

 **A/N**

 **Well I'm basically out on time. Apologies for anybody that missed the last chapter, there have been some technical issues with FanFiction but it is up. If you missed it you might get a double chapter. Unfortunately due to the amount of stuff happening, the big dramatic scenes are getting a bit broken up. I had considered holding this chapter off and releasing it all in one big release, but in the time it would take me to write it, I might annoy some of you.**

 **Anyway, not much else to say here so I'll just set the date for the next chapter. Hopefully it'll be released in a fortnight.**

 **Till then,**

 **Iama2p**


	35. Chapter 35

Ash appeared, surrounded by his Pokémon, and looked around. He was stood inside a grassy basin, the sides of the hills rising up above him. There was no sign of human habitation; in fact a quick check showed him that even Pokémon rarely came here. It was truly in the middle of nowhere. Ash brought his gaze down to see what was in front of him and smiled slightly. Facing him was more than fifty Pokémon of all types. Some of them he recognized, some of them he did not. All had an aura of strength, making him glad that he had brought all of his with him. At their centre stood Cleffa, a neutral expression on her face. Sonia was nowhere to be seen.

"So this is what you have been up to." Ash said conversationally. Cleffa tilted her head slightly, looking at him with a confused expression on her face. "In all the time that we have faced off, this is what you have been doing. Collecting disillusioned Pokémon, readying them to fight against me."

Cleffa considered it for a moment and then stepped forwards. She started speaking, her words immediately translated for Ash by Espeon.

" _You have taken everything from me, human."_ Cleffa hissed.

"And you have killed humans." Ash said. Cleffa flinched slightly, causing Ash to nod. "Sonia wasn't lying about that, was she? You have killed humans."

" _You interfere too much."_ Cleffa snapped. " _In years gone past, Pokémon would deal with humans properly. Humans that got too arrogant were destroyed. Now clemency is given. This is not right."_

Ash blinked in surprise. "You're talking about Arceus sparing Tobias?"

" _Do not speak His name!"_ Cleffa snarled, the angry expression out of place on her usually cute face. " _You are not worthy to speak of Him."_

"Cleffa, that was five _years_ ago." Ash said disbelievingly. "You tried to destroy me because of that?"

" _Because of what you represent."_ Cleffa hissed. " _You represent the belief that Pokémon are inferior to humans. Yet you are nothing without us."_

Ash shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this. Everything you have done, killing people, kidnapping Sonia, framing me for crimes… All of that was revenge for Arceus sparing a human's life?"

" _How far would you go to preserve your way of life, human?"_ Cleffa asked. " _Nothing is too much when the threat you represent is this great."_

"Sonia was telling the truth." Ash breathed. "You manipulated her. She truly did have my interests at heart."

Cleffa laughed, a surprisingly cruel sound. " _That woman? She thought she was so smart. She thought she could play me. She thought that she could beat me."_

"What have you done with her?" Ash demanded, stepping forwards.

" _You shouldn't care."_ Cleffa said. " _She has lied to you all along. She has played you all along. You should not trust her."_

"You just admitted that you used her."

" _I did."_ Cleffa agreed. " _But how do you think I found her? And how do you think I exposed every weakness that you have among humans? She was never your friend. I have done you a favour."_

Ash gritted his teeth. "Where is she?"

Cleffa smiled and for the first time met Ash's eyes. Despite the small Pokémon being famed for its cuteness, there was nothing cute about Cleffa. Her eyes cut straight into Ash, causing his blood to run cold. Gone was the happy expression on her face, replaced with a look of hatred etched across her features. A look mirrored on the faces of the Pokémon surrounding her.

" _She is where she should be."_ Cleffa said smugly.

Ash stepped forwards again. His hand came up and in a parody of the action he used to take, he ripped his hat off of his head. When he looked up again, his good eye blazed with energy.

"Answer me." Ash growled.

Cleffa shrugged and raised a paw. Behind her, an Onix rose up and flicked his tail forwards. Sonia was thrown by the strength of the flick, before seemingly hitting a wall in mid-air. As Ash watched, a Mr Mime waved his hands and she fell to the ground a few feet away from Cleffa. While she wasn't moving, he could still see her chest move as she breathed.

" _There she is."_ Cleffa said. " _Take her."_

Ash made to move forwards but Cleffa spoke again.

" _Just one more thing."_

"What?" Ash growled.

" _I am an old Pokémon_." Cleffa said. " _I have seen much. I know much. About Pokémon and humans."_ Cleffa looked up at Ash and smiled sweetly, a cruel visage across her face. " _If you return to humanity with that woman, everything I've done will be for nothing. At least… If you return with her alive."_

Cleffa started to move her paws, beginning to use Metronome.

"Espeon!" Ash shouted.

Next to him Espeon leapt forwards, her eyes already glowing blue as she threw her Psychic attack against Cleffa, pinning the Star Shape Pokémon in place. There was a roar from the Pokémon surrounding Cleffa as attacks surged down towards Espeon. She howled in pain as they started to hit, unable to deflect them as she battled with Cleffa. Several Psychic Pokémon descended next to Cleffa and used their own Psychic attacks to battle with Espeon.

"Charizard, end this." Ash barked. "Blast Burn at Cleffa."

A huge torrent of flame shot past Ash, straight at Cleffa but it was too late. Her paws were moving again and a blue glow surrounded the figure of Sonia. As the flames rushed towards Cleffa, the prone figure of Sonia lifted up and was moved directly into the path of Charizard's attack.

"Charizard, stop!" Ash roared but his powerhouse was already committed. The fire rushed towards Sonia who was just beginning to stir in Cleffa's Psychic grip. Instinctively Ash started to throw up a barrier between her and the attack, but Cleffa grinned evilly as her paws finally stopped moving. Sonia shot forwards, smashing through the half-formed barrier and being hurled straight into Charizard's most powerful attack.

* * *

Cynthia sat down in her chair, her shoulders slumped. In the chair next to her sat Officer Jenny, looking equally subdued. Across the room, Mellanie stood next to Mewtwo with a scowl on her face. Sam hovered near her while Steven and Lance had found themselves chairs somewhat out of the way.

"We were played the entire time?" Jenny asked, her voice still sounding slightly dazed.

" _Yes."_ Mewtwo said. _"A Pokémon, I am unsure which one, was affecting your minds."_

"The headaches." Cynthia said with realisation. "I've had one for weeks, ever since I started helping out on the case."

" _They are sometimes a side-effect."_ Mewtwo said. " _Particularly for those who are subjecting their targets to it over a sustained period of time."_

"How long has this been going on?" Sam asked.

" _I would expect it to be from the start of the investigation."_ Mewtwo said. " _As I said, I considered the evidence. There is nothing there, unless you have been affected like this."_

"About that." Jenny said. "How did you manage that? It is under security here."

Mewtwo didn't answer, merely giving Jenny a pitying look. She nodded weakly, accepting it.

"So what now?" Sam asked the room at large. "Do we announce that the investigation revealed nothing suspicious?"

Mellanie started to nod, but Cynthia spoke first.

"We can't."

Mellanie froze, her gaze drawn to the Sinnoh Champion. "What do you mean, you can't?" Mellanie asked.

"Politically it is very difficult." Cynthia said quietly. "Doing so would force Steven to remove Jenny from her role. And with the public criticism of Ash, he would struggle to return as Pokémon Master."

There was silence through the room for several moments before Mellanie turned to Mewtwo.

"I can only assume you made a mistake and didn't remove the psychic influence." She said, her voice disbelieving. "Would you care to remove the rest of it?"

" _I removed it."_ Mewtwo said simply. " _This is her."_

"Think Mellanie." Cynthia said softly. "Ash is on the run. He broke out of prison. The world thinks that he is a criminal and a murderer."

"Because you made them think that!" Mellanie snapped, her voice growing in volume. "And now you want to avoid the blame for what you did?!"

Cynthia froze, remembering one of the last things Ash had said to her.

" _Cynthia, consider this a fair warning." Ash said. "I once forgave a huge mistake of yours. I will not do it again. Permitting yourself to be duped is a failure on your part."_

"He knew…" she murmured.

"What?" Steven said, rising from his chair slightly. "Who knew what?"

"Ash knew." Cynthia said, louder this time. "Ash knew that we were being affected."

"Then why didn't he say anything?" Lance asked.

"He knew that we wouldn't believe it." Cynthia said. "Doing so would have only angered us."

Mellanie threw her arms up in frustration. "And yet you still want to depose him? After everything that he manages to do? Name one person better at leading the world."

"Somebody who doesn't split opinion" came a quiet, calm voice.

Mellanie turned to regard Steven, a look of fury on her face. "What did you just say?"

"I said that we need somebody who doesn't split opinion." Steven said, slightly louder. "There are things that you are unaware of Mellanie. The regions are dividing, splitting into factions, some that are pro-Champion, and some that are anti. We need unity."

"We have been united under him!" Mellanie growled, her usual reticence in big meetings completely overwhelmed by her fury. "For six years!"

"And not anymore." Steven said. "As much as I don't like to admit it, Champion has been pushed past the point of no return."

"I do not believe that." Mellanie snapped.

"I'm afraid that you are wrong then." Steven said. "Believe me, I know the level of political acumen it takes to survive at this level. There is no way that Jenny or Cynthia can back down now. They are committed to this and without him to defend himself their story will be the one believed."

"Then they tell the truth." Mellanie demanded. She spun and took a step forwards towards Jenny and Cynthia. "You tell the truth. You can fix this. You admit the mistake. You do the right thing."

There was a long silence in the room as Jenny and Cynthia looked at each other. As unspoken words passed between them, Cynthia took a deep breath.

"No."

* * *

Ash let out a bellow of anger as Sonia was catapulted through the air by the power of Charizard's attack. The Pokémon around Cleffa parted, allowing her to pass between them. There was an echoing crash as Sonia smashed into the side of the basin behind Cleffa who grinned up at Ash evilly. She opened her mouth to talk, but Ash was already moving.

"End this." He snarled at his Pokémon. They leapt forwards, attacks smashing into the Pokémon surrounding Cleffa who looked around with an expression of slight shock on her face. As the attacks landed, the barrage on Espeon lessened and she looked up again with a snarl on her face, launching a pair of Psybeam attacks out that sent two opponents reeling. Ash surged forwards, lashing out with his fists and sending a Nidoking flying backwards. His anger fuelled his strength and despite the attacks coming back at him he pressed forwards. He caught a glimpse of Cleffa as her Pokémon moved forwards to protect her. She had an uncertain look on her face as her group of Pokémon were ruthlessly crushed.

" _Ash."_

Ash slammed his fist into a Tangela and turned to see Espeon stood behind him, eyes shut and panting heavily.

"Yes?" he demanded.

" _Sonia is alive."_ Espeon said, growling slightly as more attacks found her in the chaos. " _Somewhere behind the Pokémon."_

Ash nodded and spun to catch a rock thrown at him by an Onix. His own Onix leapt into the attack, forcing Ash's opponent onto the defensive. Ash looked around and realised that he wasn't under attack. His Pokémon, despite their inferior numbers and the strength of their opponents, were winning. Ash growled and jumped forwards, soaring over the battle that was raging underneath him. He came down on the far side and saw a horrifically burnt figure in front of him. Sonia was sunken into the hillside, the power of Charizards attack blasting a crater into the hill. Ash moved forwards, letting the battle continue to rage behind him as he reached Sonia. Ash knelt down beside her and reached out, his hand touching the side of her head. He sighed as he assessed the injuries that she had been subjected to. Charizard's attack was powerful under usual circumstances but his strike had been even stronger due to his anger. And Sonia had been exposed to its full power.

Ash looked around to see a pair of Pokémon approaching him cautiously. Cleffa had clearly sent them to stop him healing Sonia. As he considered the injuries of the woman in front of him, he knew that he wouldn't able to heal her and fight at the same time. The scale of her injuries were horrific. Ash wasn't sure if he could save her even if he could focus on her completely. He was about to rise when the body in front of him stirred.

Instantly Ash threw up a shield between himself and the Pokémon who were approaching. They both fired attacks but neither broke through. Ash leaned down again and cradled Sonia in his arms.

"It hurts…" Sonia moaned.

Ash didn't answer for a long moment, wincing as the attacks on his shield increased in strength.

"Don't move." He said softly, holding her slightly tighter.

"I… I'm sorry." Sonia gasped, before crying out as a fresh wave of pain rushed through her.

"You don't have to be." Ash said quietly. He growled as yet more attacks found him, preventing him from treating Sonia's injuries. "I'm sorry that…"

Sonia cut him off, her hand reaching up and grabbing the collar of his jacket. "Cleffa is… She was… too clever. Too devious."

"I know." Ash said soothingly. "This isn't your fault Sonia. It is mine."

Before Ash could say anything else there was a roar behind him. Sonia's eyes widened, causing Ash to glance over his shoulder. Just behind him stood a Camerupt, clearly ready to attack. Ash gritted his teeth as the flames crashed into his shield, the strain evident on his face. The attack lasted for several moments until a burst of water from Sharpedo sent the Camerupt flying away. Ash took several deep breaths to recompose himself. By the time he was able to focus his attention on Sonia once again, something seemed to have cleared in her eyes.

"I… I want to tell you something Ash." Sonia said, speaking through the groans of pain.

"What?" Ash asked.

"I… I…" Sonia started, but she never finished. As Ash held her, her eyes flickered shut. Ash withdrew his aura as he felt Sonia die in as much pain as her body could feel from the burns.

Ash shut his eyes for a moment before gently laying Sonia's body on the ground. A cold fury filled him as he rose to his feet and stalked back towards the Pokémon attacking him. As Ash approached the pair of Magneton's, the Pokémon appeared to sense something as they started to back away. One of them fired another attack that Ash swatted aside almost dismissively. As he reached them his fists flashed out, faster than even the Pokémon could track. Ash didn't even break stride as the two Pokémon crashed to the ground, knocked out cold.

Ash strode back into the battle, fists flashing out as he reached opponents. His strikes were incredibly fast and powerful, each one leaving his opponent on the ground as his anger drove him forwards. Soon Cleffa's supporters were attempting to flee but Ash was merciless as he mowed them down.

"Espeon, Alakazam. Hold them." Ash snapped.

Alakazam obeyed without question, a moment earlier than Espeon who looked at Ash with concern in her eyes. Ash moved through the few remaining opponents, leaving them knocked out until he arrived at his final foe.

"Cleffa." Ash said emotionlessly. "It is time for you to answer for what you have done."

* * *

There was a long silence through the office before eventually Mellanie stepped forwards, her anger palpable.

"What do you mean, _no?"_ she snarled.

"I mean that we can't admit it." Cynthia said.

"Why not?" Mellanie demanded, her voice growing in volume.

"Because we'd need evidence before we risked such an upheaval."

"Evidence?!" Mellanie half-shrieked. "Evidence like you needed to arrest the Pokémon Master?"

Cynthia took a deep breath. "Yes. Without it, we shouldn't move."

"Yes you should!" Mellanie shouted. "You should do the right thing! You should not be so cowardly!"

There was another long minute of silence as Mellanie faced down Cynthia. Mellanie was visibly furious, her chest heaving and her hands shaking as she fought to control herself. By contrast, Cynthia was much calmer as she faced down the younger woman.

"You should understand Mellanie, that this isn't what we…" Cynthia started, but Mellanie had no intention of letting her finish.

"What you wanted?" Mellanie spat. "You didn't _want_ to become Pokémon Master again?"

"That's not what I meant." Cynthia said in an attempt to placate the raging teenager, her hands making a calming gesture. "The world is in chaos after everything…"

"After what you did you mean." Mellanie snapped.

"Yes." Cynthia admitted. "But regardless, the world is in chaos. They will look to us for leadership. They will look to me."

Mellanie just glared at Cynthia but didn't say anything, letting the Sinnoh leader continue.

"We must show that we are able to give stability." Cynthia said, her voice gaining in confidence. "We must be politically savvy."

"By which you mean that we must protect ourselves at all costs." Mellanie said in disgust.

"That isn't exactly what I meant." Cynthia said. "But if that is how you wish to take it, then yes. We can't afford to give the regions any more reasons to doubt us. They need strong leadership."

"And what if Ash returns from the wilds with Sonia?" Mellanie demanded. "If she admits she did everything to fool you?"

"Then we will be able to change our plans." Cynthia said soothingly. "And Ash will be able to return, exonerated."

"What about the fighting between Pokémon?" Lance interjected, spotting a moment to try and change to topic. "If we can't find a way to calm them down, we might not be able to stay as leaders regardless of Champion."

Mellanie looked up at the Dragon Master. "Ash will deal with that. You don't deserve it but he will help you."

"How can you be so certain?" Steven asked.

"Because Ash went after Sonia." Sam interjected tiredly. "He will know that the problems with the Pokémon are related and he won't leave the job half done. We will know when he is finished when the fighting stops."

Jenny rose from her seat where she had been quietly observing the discussion. "Then I propose that we adjourn until then. If Champion returns with Sonia we will work from there."

Mellanie turned and headed for the door, Mewtwo following her silently. As she reached the exit she turned and met Cynthia's gaze. "I look forward to it."

* * *

Cleffa looked around at the wreckage of the peace, the Pokémon strewn across the hillside. She looked up into the cold fury of the human stood in front of him and bowed her head slightly.

" _I will answer."_ She conceded.

"Good." Ash said. "You can start by answering the questions that Sonia can't. Who was she?"

" _I am unsure."_ Cleffa said, wincing as Charizard growled down at her from behind Ash. " _That is the truth. She merely came to me and said that she had history with the Pokémon Master and she wanted my help."_

"What history?" Ash demanded.

" _All she ever said was that you killed somebody close to her."_

Ash hesitated, his fury giving way to surprise. He glanced down at Espeon who had reached his side and looked just as shocked.

"I have never killed anybody." Ash said.

" _I can only tell you what she told me."_ Cleffa said. " _She was very certain about that. She did everything she could to destabilise you."_

Ash blinked, mystified. He glanced down at Espeon. "Any ideas?"

Espeon shook her head. Behind her another Pokémon spoke up, Espeon again translating.

" _We were responsible for the termination of Agent and Giovanni."_

Ash turned to look at Alakazam in shock. "Say that again?"

" _It was under your stewardship that Giovanni and Agent were subjected to the death penalty."_ Alakazam said calmly. " _It is conceivable that she was referring to one of them."_

"Giovanni wasn't close to anybody." Ash said instantly. "I would have known."

" _And Agent?"_ Espeon asked.

"I am unsure." Ash turned back to Cleffa who was looking weaker by the minute. "Very well. Maybe she was motivated by revenge. Maybe she tried to play us. I guess we'll never know for certain." Ash's voice trailed off as his train of thought came to an end, before he focused on Cleffa again. "Now onto you. Why have you been attacking me?"

" _I was truthful before."_ Cleffa said. " _I did not believe that you were worthy to change His mind or to face Him."_

"And now?" Ash asked.

" _I yield to your strength."_ Cleffa said tiredly. " _I was wrong to oppose something so strong."_

Ash took a step back. "I never wanted to fight you Cleffa." He said. "I only wanted peace."

" _And it will come."_ Cleffa said. " _You have beaten me utterly. My final followers lie around you."_

"Then you will return to human civilization with me." Ash said commandingly. "Your testimony will clear my name now that Sonia cannot. And I can continue to build a world for both humans and Pokémon alike."

Cleffa considered it, before shrugging. " _Without my return, everything we set in motion will come through. You will never lead humanity again."_

"But…" Ash started.

" _I said that I admitted your strength."_ Cleffa said smugly. " _And without you, humanity will once again be inferior. As it has been throughout history, and as it should be."_

All of a sudden there was an explosion from underneath Cleffa. Ash was thrown backwards, before being caught instinctively by Charizard's outstretched wing. The Flame Pokémon pulled him close as the flames rushed past. As the explosion died down, Charizard released Ash who looked around at his Pokémon. They all looked battered but stood strong. Ash strode forwards and knelt down at the centre of the crater that had formed in front of them. He sniffed carefully before recoiling.

" _What is it?"_ Espeon asked. " _Where is Cleffa?"_

Ash took a deep breath. "She is gone."

" _Gone where?"_

Ash gestured at the crater. "We would have known if there was a Pokémon under there" he said quietly.

Espeon looked up at her trainer uncertainly. " _So?"_

"So Cleffa knew that she would lose to us." Ash said. "She was a fanatic. She was crazy. But she was not stupid."

" _Ash?"_ Espeon asked nervously.

"She knew that if she could find a way to have Sonia killed, she would be the only one who could exonerate us." Ash continued. "And so she did what all truly dedicated fanatics do. She sacrificed herself for the cause."

" _What do you mean?"_ Espeon asked uncertainly. " _What caused that explosion?"_

"Something very simple." Ash said. "Something we would never have suspected. Something human. It was a bomb. Cleffa must have planted it."

" _So where is she?"_ Espeon asked, not understanding.

Ash gazed into the crater for a long moment. "She knew about it. There is no way she survived."

Ash turned and looked at his team of Pokémon, his sorrow showing across his features. "All of humanity thinks we are criminals. And the last evidence helping us just vanished. We are now officially fugitives."

 **A/N**

 **This is shorter than usual and later than usual. Not a good combination I'm sure, but it was a traumatic, action-y chapter that I wanted to get right. That takes time and coupled with some personal issues means that this has taken a fair while. All I can really say is sorry, but given that this is the culmination of the majority of this story I hope that it was worth it.**

 **There is not long left. Probably another couple of chapters, maybe three or four at the most. I'll try and get them finished soon so you don't have to wait too much longer. I will then turn my attention to continuing some of my ideas on "The Missing Years" given that I have a good few half-written chapters for that one.**

 **Anyway, until next time. Probably a fortnight away.**

 **Iama2p**


	36. Chapter 36

Cynthia Shirona strode into the press conference room at Indigo Plateau, her face utterly expressionless. It had been three days since the fighting amongst Pokémon had died down without any visible reason and the press had been clamouring for somebody official to explain what had happened. There had also been increasing rumours that Ash Ketchum had escaped prison. Some newspapers were reporting that Ash had been released to deal with the problem, others that he had escaped so that he could deal with it. Still more had speculated that Ash had escaped and tried to increase the upheaval, before being stopped by Cynthia and the other regional leaders. Cynthia had found that story on the amusing side as she had no idea quite how she could be expected to stop Ash from doing anything.

Cynthia took her place in front of the microphones, the symbol of the Pokémon League behind her and took a deep breath as she unfurled the speeches that she had with her. She always felt the momentous nature of her words in this room. The room where the Pokémon Master would traditionally address the media and through them his people. Cynthia didn't expect it to be lost on anybody that it was her who stood in that place now, not Champion.

"Good morning." Cynthia started as she toyed with the paper on the stand in front of her. "And thank you all for coming. I hope that I can help to clear up some of the confusion that has reigned rampant over the last few days and weeks."

Cynthia looked down at the two speeches that she had brought and came to a decision. She smoothly folded one up, sliding it to one side as she started to read the other, her voice easily carrying around the room to the waiting cameras and reporters.

"Three days ago the instability that caused the outbreak in infighting between Pokémon came to an end. The Pokémon League has conducted an extensive inquiry and found that Ash Ketchum had, through his actions as Pokémon Master, riled up a large number of extremely powerful Pokémon. Each of these Pokémon led groups of other wild Pokémon and started to clash. These fights came to an end after agents from the Pokémon League conducted a dangerous mission to approach the Pokémon and make peace with them. I can assure you that it was not just over the last few days that this has been happening as we have been aware of the instabilities for some time. It did however come to a head when Ash Ketchum was arrested, causing those Pokémon who had benefitted from his actions to fight those who had suffered under his reign."

A hand shot up from a reporter and Cynthia gestured to it. "Yes?"

"Can you clarify a rumour for us?" the reporter asked. "It is rumoured that Ash Ketchum is no longer in custody, but was never formally released. Is this true?"

Cynthia nodded. "It is. Ash Ketchum, assisted by his Pokémon, escaped from custody and is now on the loose. We have notified police forces across the four regions but we do not expect to find him quickly."

"Is this to be considered an admission of guilt?" the reporter pressed. "Mr Ketchum was due to stand trial in the next few days."

"His trial was actually due to start yesterday." Cynthia said. "And unfortunately, yes. The Pokémon League and the police are treating this flight as an admission of guilt."

"So who will be Pokémon Master?" another reporter asked.

"I was getting to that." Cynthia said with a smile. "Patience."

She glanced back at her speech and skipped the next part which had been covered by the questions. As she found the spot where she ended the discussion about Ash escaping, she started reading once again.

"As the instability has calmed and the four regions are in a position where we need to reunite behind somebody or something, we have decided to come up with an unusual solution. It is two months until the World League, at the end of which we will have a Pokémon Master chosen by the usual method. Constitutionally the role reverts to me in the interim but I do not wish to take it because it has merely fallen to me. If I am to be Pokémon Master I want it to be on merit, nothing else. To that end, I am delighted to announce that Steven Stone and Lance Waturu have agreed to share the burden until the World League. I will then enter the World League and if I am triumphant, I will take the title once more."

There was a silence for a moment before the applause started. Soon almost every reporter was applauding. Cynthia let it run for a minute before holding up her hands for quiet.

"This decision has been done to ensure that no region will be left behind. The instability of recent times, coupled with the less than public leadership of Ash Ketchum has meant that there is now conflict between the regions. We hope that this joint leadership can undo this mistrust and instability and return us to four united regions, working together and living together in peace and prosperity."

"Why is Sam Fernandez not joining in the union?" a reporter called out. "He is the only regional leader left out."

"Mr Fernandez was offered the chance to join." Cynthia said. "But he felt with his inexperience he needed to spend time preparing his own region and settling. With Lance having been leader of Kanto for so long, Kanto's interests will be well represented."

A few more reporter's hands shot up but Cynthia shook her head. "Thank you all very much for coming, but I unfortunately need to be returning to work. We have a lot of work ahead of us but in a few months we will be back as a stable government once more."

Cynthia left the stage to loud applause, exiting the room and heading up to her old office in the building. As she walked in she found Lance and Steven waiting for her.

"Good speech." Steven said.

Cynthia smiled. "Thank you. It needed to be done."

"It did." Lance grunted. "But you could have still gone for the alternative that we prepared."

"It was Cynthia's call." Steven argued. "You and I both know that the ideal outcome now is that at the end of the World League, Cynthia is Pokémon Master. Now that Champion can't be, she is the best choice."

"Still." Lance said. "We could have let him have something. We have taken everything away from Ash."

Cynthia fixed Lance with a steely glare. "We agreed on this." She said snappily. "We agreed that for the good of the regions, Ash had to be labelled as a criminal."

"It wasn't for the good of the regions though, was it?" Lance said quietly. "You and I both know why Sam refused to join us in leading, and it wasn't because he is inexperienced."

Cynthia met the Dragon Master's gaze and then sighed. "I know Lance. He wouldn't work with us because we betrayed his mentor. What else could we do though?"

When Lance didn't answer, Steven took the chance to step in.

"Nothing." He said. "We all know that for Champion to have any chance of coming back, Cynthia would be ruined. We agreed that while we didn't condone what Cynthia did, we would support her."

"I know." Lance sighed. "I just wish there was a way to avoid all this. Not least, the most popular trainer in my region is going to be furious."

"The Queen of Johto." Cynthia sighed. "Do we know her reaction?"

Lance nodded. "Sam is bringing her to meet us later this week."

Cynthia groaned. "I'm going to have to find a way to persuade her that we had no choice."

"I doubt we will be able to." Steven said. "She has made her position pretty clear."

"Sam will do what he can." Lance said. "He understands better than her that after everything that has happened we need clear leadership. A struggle would cause chaos."

"What can she do?" Cynthia asked. "What is our biggest danger from her?"

Steven shrugged. "In truth, very little, but if we could get her support it would end the chaos right now. I suppose that she could challenge Lance for his title or attempt to win the World League herself, but otherwise we are safe."

"She won't beat me." Lance promised. "I've lost one title and have no intention of losing another. If I demanded a rematch, I would beat Sam now. We are training far harder than before."

"And if she wants to win the World League she will have to go through me." Cynthia said. "She is good but with all this riding on it, I will beat her if I have to."

"Yet." Steven warned. "She is young and trained by Champion. One day she will almost certainly be good enough."

Lance chuckled. "How long can she hold a grudge?"

"Against me?" Cynthia asked. "I suspect a very long time." She let out a long yawn. "Either way, until we speak to her there isn't a lot that we can do about it."

* * *

Brock turned the television off and looked across the room at Gary and Misty. "Ash is a fugitive. I never thought that would ever happen."

Misty didn't say anything, merely rising and striding out of the room, deeper into the Cerulean Gym. After they watched her go, Brock looked across to Gary.

"Is she alright?"

Gary sighed. "She never got to meet him again Brock."

"You mean Ash?"

"Yeah. You did. Dawn did. Max and May did. But he never came to see her. And now he is on the run, he surely won't come here."

Brock nodded in agreement. "I know. I can't help but think he would if he knew how much it would mean to her."

Gary cocked his head. "You don't think he would know how important it would be to Misty?"

"That's not what I meant." Brock said. "Just… He would if he could."

Gary shrugged as he rose from his chair. "Yeah, maybe. But either way, this is tearing her up. She just got one of her closest friends back but before she even gets a chance to meet him properly, he's gone again." He turned and strode after his fiancé into the depths of Cerulean Gym, leaving Brock looking thoughtfully after him.

A few minutes later Brock let himself out of the front of the gym, heading out into Cerulean City. It was a pleasant afternoon for him and he shrugged off his jacket, carrying it in his arms instead of wearing it. A few blocks away from the gym he reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. Dialling a number, he held the phone to his ear.

" _The number you are trying to reach is currently out of service."_

Brock didn't react as he pulled the phone back down from his ear, dialling another number. The phone went to his ear again.

" _The number you are trying to call is currently unavailable. Please leave a message after the tone."_

Undeterred, Brock punched a third number into the keypad, before raising the phone to his ear a third time.

"Hello?" came the voice down the line.

"Max?" Brock asked. "It's Brock."

"What's up?" the youngest Maple asked.

"I need to get into contact with Mellanie." Brock said quietly. "Her phone is out of range and Sam's is currently busy. I…" Brock broke off his words as he saw somebody he recognized heading across the street a short distance down.

"Hello? Brock?" Max asked.

"Sorry Max, this just became pointless." Brock said, speaking quickly as he followed the figure. "I've just seen Sam."

"You're kidding right?" Max asked in surprise.

Brock chuckled. "Nope, he is walking down the street just in front of me. People don't seem to recognize him yet. Anyway, I've got to go."

Brock hung up and sped up, hurrying down the street after Sam. As he came up behind the Kanto Leader, he grabbed him by the arm.

"Sam?" Brock asked.

"Look, I… Oh hi Brock." Sam said, tilting his hat slightly so that Brock could see more of his face. "I thought you were somebody else trying to get an interview or something."

"Nope." Brock said, before gesturing to the hat. "Nice touch. Borrowed from Champion?"

Sam grinned. "Yep. It worked for him and I figured he wouldn't mind me borrowing the idea. What can I do for you?"

"It's a matter for somewhere more private." Brock said. "Why are you in Cerulean?"

Sam shrugged. "Guess. I've just become the leader of a region. What should I be doing?"

There was a moment of confusion for Brock before he realised. "Your Elite Four."

"Correct." Sam said. "I'm here to persuade Misty to come and join me at Indigo Plateau."

Brock didn't answer for a moment and Sam turned slightly.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but I would like to get to the gym before anybody recognizes me. I've had enough of being mobbed by crowds for a lifetime."

Brock chuckled. "Sorry. I'm just heading there myself. Perhaps I can have a quick moment to talk to you before you talk to Misty?"

"Of course." Sam said. "I'm intrigued to know what you want to talk about."

Brock laughed nervously as he followed Sam back towards the gym. As they walked in companionable silence, it gave him a chance to have a good look at Sam. The young trainer was more confident than Brock could ever remember seeing him, something that gave him an aura of competence. If Sam stood up in a room and started talking, Brock would wager that people would listen to him.

After a few minutes walking, they reached the doors to the Cerulean Gym. Brock pushed them open and led the way in, nodding politely to the receptionist. She nodded back before realising who Brock had brought with him.

"Is that…"

"Yes." Brock said.

"Are we in trouble?" the woman asked. "I thought we had one of the best gyms in Kanto."

"You do." Sam said soothingly. "And it is good to see you take pride in that. While I am here on official business, it has nothing to do with the Cerulean City Gym."

Sam turned back to Brock who led him deeper into the gym, bypassing the public areas and heading into the residence at the back. As they reached a living room, Sam took a seat.

"Alright Brock, I'm on tenterhooks. What can I do for you?"

"It is about Ash." Brock said, slightly nervously. This new, competent Sam was unnerving. "More importantly, I need to find a way to talk to him."

"I'm afraid that isn't possible." Sam said. "Ash is now to be considered a fugitive."

"You don't believe that he is guilty any more than I do." Brock said.

Sam grinned. "You do still know me well. You are correct, I do not believe Ash to be guilty of anything more than doing his best." Sam's grin faded as he leaned forwards to continue talking. "Yet my original response still stands. Ash is out of contact range and I do not expect to see him return."

"Mellanie would know though." Brock said. "Can you ask her?"

"You can ask her yourself surely?" Sam answered evasively.

"Her phone is out of range." Brock said.

Sam didn't react to that news, merely gazing at Brock. "Why do you need to speak to him anyway?"

"Misty." Brock said quietly. "She wants to see him. No, she needs to see him."

"Why?"

"Imagine if Mellanie vanished for ten years." Brock said. "And when she came back, you saw her once before she vanished again. How would you feel?"

Sam took a moment to think about it carefully, before nodding slowly. "Very well. I am seeing Mellanie in a couple of days. I will do what I can. But I cannot guarantee that Ash will contact anybody, including her."

"Thank you." Brock said with relief. "This will mean a lot to Misty."

"Then maybe I should mention it when I ask her to join my Elite Four." Sam said with a laugh. "It might make her say yes."

The look on Brocks face revealed what he thought of that plan and Sam quickly made a quietening noise. "Don't worry, I wouldn't actually do that."

Sam rose from his seat and nodded to Brock. "Hopefully I'll see you again soon Brock. However, for now, duty calls."

And with that, Sam strode out of the room, leaving Brock sitting quietly.

* * *

Ash stood on the cliff on the edge of Mystery Island, gazing out over the water. Behind him, Espeon and Pikachu sat in silence, neither wanting to be the first to talk. Ash had arrived back on the island that morning but not gone to his house yet. He knew that Mellanie would still be there and didn't want to have to explain what was going to happen. How he would be leaving.

There was a rustling behind him, causing Ash to swivel on the spot. He watched as a figure came through the trees and froze.

"Ash?"

Ash nodded to his mother as she took a hesitating step towards him. He stepped forwards and drew her into a hug, before supporting her as he led her back to the edge of the island. She was still frailer than he had ever seen her as she continued to lean on his arm for support.

"You shouldn't have come out here." Ash said quietly.

"Pikachu wanted me to." Delia answered instantly. "He was quite agitated, but didn't seem to want Mellanie to come."

"Is she still here?"

"Yes. She is due to go to Indigo Plateau tomorrow to meet the regional leaders."

"Then I will come to the house after that." Ash said quietly. "I will meet her afterwards."

"Why not before?" Delia asked. "Why are you all the way out here instead of coming home?"

Ash turned his head slightly to regard his mother. "You know why."

"I know what the media are saying. I want to know the truth."

Ash sighed, looking back out across the water, away from Kanto and out to sea. He took a deep breath before answering.

"Let me guess, they are saying that I am on the run. That I escaped from prison."

"Yes." Delia said simply.

Ash let out a quiet, humourless laugh. "Technically they are right." He said. "I did escape from prison. But you know I am innocent."

"Yes." Delia said. "So why are you not returning to defend yourself?"

"Because the witnesses that can exonerate me are dead." Ash said bluntly. "The testimony from Sonia and Cleffa… It is damning. It may be an outright fabrication but without them to refute it, contesting it in court would be extremely difficult. And they are both dead. Cleffa killed herself and I couldn't save Sonia."

Delia didn't say anything, instead turning to put her arms around her son as his tirade went on bitterly.

"I am meant to be the Pokémon Master. I am meant to be the most powerful man in the world. I've faced down legends and beaten them. Yet I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop Cleffa from killing her. And I will lose everything."

"You could go back and fight?" Delia said quietly.

"No." Ash said instantly. "I would be arrested on the spot. I am sure that Cynthia is cementing her hold on her power. And she knows I won't forgive this. She would do everything she could to prevent me from being able to return."

"So what instead?" Delia asked. "What do you do now?"

"I will leave." Ash said. "Go back into the wilds. I spent seven years there, it is not a burden."

"What about me?" Delia whispered.

Ash looked down into his mother's face. "You can't come with me." He said. "The places I went… it was not suitable for…" Ash broke off as he realised what he was about to say.

"For a woman as old and frail as I am?" Delia asked.

"Yes."

"Ash, I am not letting you go again. Not alone."

"I can't take you."

A long silence lay between them as Ash continued to gaze out over the ocean. He could feel his mother's eyes burning into the side of his head but was trying to ignore them. Eventually he gave way and turned to meet her unyielding stare.

"There is one way." Ash said quietly. "But I didn't want to do it."

"What is it?" Delia asked.

Ash gestured to the island underneath them. "We can take Mystery Island with us. I wouldn't want to keep returning to somewhere so close to Indigo Plateau, but we could move it."

Delia looked at Ash like he had just suggested they relocate to outer space. "You can do that?"

"We can." Ash said. "It isn't easy and takes a huge amount of effort but we can do it. We will move it back to where it used to be before we moved it here. Then you can stay there. You wouldn't be able to come back to Kanto or any other region though."

"And what will you do?" Delia asked. "If you're leaving me on the island?"

"I will spend time there as well." Ash said soothingly. "But I cannot be cooped up in once place. You know that."

Delia nodded. "So why didn't you want to do this?"

"I wanted to be able to leave the island here. I wanted it to be the one place that Mellanie can always come. But if you need it, she will understand. I suspected I would have to move it anyway, now that the police know it is my home."

Ash fell silent and turned away, looking back out over the ocean. A moment later Delia turned to do the same. She sighed. "What a mess."

"I know." Ash said. "And when she is back from Indigo Plateau I will explain it to Mellanie. But until then, I will remain somewhere she cannot see me."

* * *

Mellanie climbed out of the car in front of the administration building at Indigo Plateau. She had picked the car up from just outside Mystery Island as usual, but this time she had dawdled. She feared that the island wouldn't still be there when she came back. As she stepped away, she heard a voice calling her name. Turning towards the source of the sound she saw Sam waiting for her.

Mellanie took a few steps forwards before Sam threw his arms around her, pulling her close. After a moment he stepped away.

"They are waiting for us." He said.

"I'm sure." Mellanie said frostily, sweeping past Sam and into the building. He watched her stride away with a shocked expression on his face. In all the years he had known Mellanie he had never thought that she could act so cold to him. He knew that she had a hidden steel

"Mel?" He called after her. She stopped and turned to face him.

"What?" she asked.

"Come with me. They can wait a few minutes longer."

Mellanie considered it for a moment before nodding. She followed Sam into the elevator. He pressed a button and the lift climbed the floors, coming to a stop a few moments later. Sam led Mellanie out and into a corridor. Towards the end he turned right before a left. He opened a door a short way down the new corridor and gestured for Mellanie to come inside.

"What are you doing dragging me here?" Mellanie asked as soon as the door shut behind them.

Sam crossed the room and sat behind the desk, before gesturing to the chair in front of it. "I thought you might like to see my new office."

Mellanie looked at him with a face of incredulity. "You took me to show me your _office_?"

Sam flashed his characteristic grin. "It is pretty decent. And has one useful feature. Absolutely nobody can hear what we say in here."

Mellanie looked slightly less bemused as it sank in. "And you think that Cynthia would be…"

"Trying to find out what you're going to say in this meeting? No." Sam said, finishing the sentence for Mellanie. "She will know what you want to say. Cynthia believes that after the World League she will be Pokémon Master by herself, and she is probably right. You need to remember that when you talk to her."

"So you want me to try to placate her?" Mellanie retorted, almost spitting at Sam in her frustration.

"No." Sam said with admirable calmness. "I want to avoid this anger. You need to go in with a cool head."

Mellanie opened her mouth before Sam's words sunk in, but managed to close it again before any words could escape. She considered what her friend had said before nodding slowly. "Fine. I'll stay calm. But I will also make Cynthia regret this."

Sam smiled. "You wouldn't be Mel if you didn't. Let's go."

A few minutes later, Sam opened the door to the Pokémon Master's office. Mellanie followed him in, looking around. There hadn't been significant changes, but Cynthia's hand was clear in the few changes in decoration. A few pictures of her childhood hometown dotted the walls. There were a few personal ornaments on the desk, but otherwise few changes. Despite this, Mellanie's eyes narrowed as she saw the changes. Even from the way that Cynthia, Lance and Steven were sat, it was clear that Cynthia was the Pokémon Master in waiting.

"Mellanie, thank you for coming." Cynthia started. "It is good of you to come in."

"When you are summoned by the council of three, it is hard to say no." Mellanie said snidely. Sam ably hid a snicker under a cough while Lance and Steven shared a knowing look.

"Council of three?" Cynthia asked.

"It is what some people are calling this arrangement you've got." Mellanie explained condescendingly as she looked around at the chairs in front of the desk without taking one. "I thought you would know about it."

"Unfortunately not." Cynthia said. "As I am sure you understand, we are overworked at the moment, having to still run three regions as well as the roles of the Pokémon Master."

"I'm sure." Mellanie said, finally taking a seat in front of Cynthia. She looked up at the older woman without saying anything else, despite Cynthia's expectant expression. As the seconds turned into more than a minute, Sam shifted slightly uncomfortably in his seat, unnerved by the clash of wills going on next to him. Cynthia continued to gaze down at Mellanie with an expectant look while Mellanie met it with a polite smile across her features. Eventually Cynthia coughed slightly and looked away.

"Well, as we say, we are extremely busy so want to keep this short." Cynthia said, her cheeks slightly flushed. Mellanie continuing to smile politely across the table at her was beginning to fluster her. "We want to discuss what your stance will be to the world over the coming days, months and years."

"My stance?" Mellanie asked.

"With respect to the former Pokémon Master." Cynthia said. "You are widely acknowledged as his most fervent supporter."

"Am I?" Mellanie asked.

"Yes." Cynthia said. "As his first tutee, you are somebody who is very closely linked to him."

"Thank you." Mellanie said with a smile.

Cynthia took a deep breath. "And we would like to know whether you intend to continue proclaiming his innocence."

Mellanie leaned forwards slightly, her pale green eyes narrowing. "You mean if I intend to keep answering questions about him truthfully?"

Cynthia sighed. "If that is your interpretation…"

"My interpretation?" Mellanie scoffed. "It is the truth. You know it, I know it, they know it." Mellanie accompanied the final words with a gesture at Lance and Steven. "I am here because you want to know if I intend to keep saying the truth, regardless of the repercussions for you."

"Do you?" Cynthia asked softly.

"I will always speak the truth." Mellanie said. "And the truth is that Ash is innocent. The truth is that the evidence was corrupted. The truth is that Cynthia Shirona, pride of Sinnoh is too much of a coward to admit it."

Cynthia took several breaths to calm her as she fought to maintain her composure in the face of the insults. "I am sorry that you think of it…"

"No you're not." Mellanie snapped. "If you were sorry you would have changed it. You could have. At that speech you made, you could have admitted the contaminated evidence. You could have said that the case had fallen apart."

"I was…"

"No." Mellanie barked, hitting her stride. "You chose to let Ash take the fall for you, instead of doing the right thing. You decided that you were worth more than him."

In silence Cynthia pulled out a sheet of paper and pushed it across the desk. Mellanie snatched it up and started reading it.

" _A thorough investigation into the activities of Mr Ketchum has been carried out, including taking in Mr Ketchum for voluntary questioning. While some evidence was found to potentially suggest serious foul-play by Mr Ketchum, it has since been proven to be falsified. There is no evidence supporting any of the accusations against Mr Ketchum, which has resulted in him being released from custody in Hoenn."_

Mellanie looked up, confusion on her face.

"What is this?"

"It is the part the speech that I did not say." Cynthia said. "We wrote it, but after a discussion between the three of us" she gestured at Lance and Steven "we decided that it was better if it was kept secret."

Mellanie looked around at the three regional leaders facing her, but before she could speak, Sam got in first.

"You didn't tell me that." He said quietly.

"You decided not to work with us, choosing instead to come to grips with your region." Steven said. "We had to make decisions, do what we felt was best."

"Best for Cynthia?" Mellanie asked testily.

"No." Steven said, leaning forwards. "That is what I want you to understand Mellanie. I did not do this for Cynthia. I did it because it is best for the regions."

"But Ash…"

"Mellanie, it is time to grow up." Steven said firmly. "Ash was a brilliant leader. And while I don't condone what Cynthia did, she was not herself when she forced him out. But now that she has, he cannot return without huge upheaval."

"It is right…" Mellanie started, but Steven raised his voice over her.

"When you are leading a nation, it is not always about what is right or wrong." Steven said. "It is about what is best for the nation. And stability is better than upheaval."

Mellaine rose from her chair, shaking.

"I learned from Ash." She said, her voice surprisingly level despite the obvious emotion running through her. "I learned from the true Pokémon Master. And I will not rest until I can clear his name."

Cynthia also rose from her seat, her composure clearly back as she stared down Mellanie.

"You will have to become Pokémon Master to do that." Cynthia growled. "And against me, you have no chance."

Mellanie looked up into Cynthia's eyes. "Not yet. But I will not rest until I can."

Mellanie turned and strode out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Lance looked around, a wry smile on his face.

"Well that went better than I expected."

* * *

Ash turned away from the edge of the cliff, looking back towards his house. A smile played at his lips as he sensed Mellanie return to the island. His mother had gone back to the house in the afternoon, after extracting a promise from her son that he would come back the following day after Mellanie returned. He had camped out on the edge of Mystery Island, before resuming his watch over the ocean. As he had watched the sun rise watched the sun start to set over the ocean he had sensed Mellanie leave. Now that she was returning he knew he would have to leave soon, but didn't want to be home when Mellanie got back. Ash suspected what her meeting was about and what the outcome would be. Mellanie was far too loyal to him for her own good.

Ash started walking back. He moved slowly, savouring each step as he moved through the terrain that had been his home for years. Even before he had come back to civilization, he had lived here. Although he and his Pokémon had moved the island when he came back, the island itself hadn't changed. He wasn't looking forwards to moving it back though. It was not an easy thing to accomplish.

All too soon Ash found himself at his front door. A car was parked there, clearly the one that Mellanie had used to come back from Indigo Plateau. He ignored it as he opened the door and strode into his house. He swept through the hallway, entering the living room at the end. Mellanie was curled up on a sofa, Totodile by her side. They both leapt up as he came into the room.

"You're back." Mellanie said before flushing. "I mean, of course you are. You are here."

Ash smiled slightly. "I am. How was Indigo?"

"Awful." Mellanie snapped, her anger rising to the surface once again. "They are throwing you under the bus. Using you to cover their mistakes."

Ash listened patiently as Mellanie told him the full story of the workings of the regional leaders, interspersed with her thoughts on their cowardice. As she talked Ash sank into a chair, giving off the air of a man who had nothing better to do than to listen all day. Eventually as Mellanie came to the end of her rant, Ash leaned forwards, regaling her with a piercing look.

"Thank you for your anger on my behalf." Ash said calmly. "But I understand why they did what they did."

"Are you joking?" Mellanie half-shouted. "They betrayed you!"

"Indeed." Ash said drily. "And it is good to see that my judgement of you was correct."

"What do you mean?" Mellanie asked, distracted.

"I always knew that there was more to you than the quiet person who never wanted attention on them." Ash said with a smile. "But we digress. They did what they think was best."

"And you think they were right?" Mellanie asked.

"You will never hear me say that." Ash said, his voice taking on a hard tone. "Throughout my time as Pokémon Master I always tried to do the right thing, no matter the cost. Other people are often not like that."

There was a long silence between them before Mellanie, shifting awkwardly broke it.

"What happened?" she asked. "Why didn't you come back sooner?"

Ash sighed. "I made a mistake."

Mellanie stared at him open-mouthed, as if he had just admitted to having been delayed because he was visiting the moon.

"I misunderstood what drove Cleffa and Sonia." Ash explained. "Cleffa was more fanatical than I ever thought. I had always assumed we were fighting because I was taking her power. It was far worse than that."

"Where is she?" Mellanie asked. "If you had her then you could…"

"Both Sonia and Cleffa are dead." Ash said heavily. "And with them, my chances of forcing a quick return are gone as well."

"You will come back." Mellanie said.

"I feel that your faith is misplaced this time." Ash said. "There is no way that I will be able to enter the World League again, and if I attempt to challenge Cynthia she will have me arrested."

"Then train me." Mellanie said. "I will work harder than ever, and with your help I will be able to beat Cynthia. If not this year then next year. And once I am Pokémon Master I will be able to help you."

"I wish that were possible." Ash said. "Unfortunately, it is not."

"Why?" Mellanie asked. "We have the island, they can't reach us here."

"But they will try." Ash said. "The police know that I live here now and they will assume that I have retreated to here. The island cannot stay. _I_ cannot stay."

Mellanie looked up at the man who had been like a father to her for the past six years. "What do you mean?" she asked, not understanding.

"We moved the island here, shortly before I entered the World League originally." Ash said, his voice unwavering as he fought his emotions back down. "Now that it is compromised, we will return it to where it used to be."

"Then we can train there." Mellanie said decisively. "Even better for being somewhere remote."

"I'm afraid not." Ash said. "You cannot come with me Mellanie."

"Why not?" Mellanie demanded, her anger rising once again.

"You have a life here." Ash said softly. "I cannot pull you away from that."

"I don't care!" Mellanie shouted. "I need you Ash!"

"No, you don't." Ash started, but Mellanie cut straight across him.

"You can't turn your back on me now." Mellanie raged. "I am still your student…"

"But you shouldn't be."

Mellanie was stopped in her tracks as Ash spoke, his calm, soft voice cutting straight through her anger. When she looked at him he was looking at her with a mixture of sadness and pride.

"You are past the point of where you need me to teach you." Ash said. "The way you handled Sonia revealing my name, the way you have stayed on top of everything. You truly were ready to be a partner to me. I am only sorry that I cannot stay here while you continue to grow and impress me."

Mellanie tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out as a tear ran down her face.

"I know before you met me your life was difficult." Ash said gently. "And I'm sorry that I cannot continue to be here for you. But in all the time that I am gone, know that I am more proud of you than I can put into words."

Mellanie tried to speak again, but once again the words wouldn't come out. Eventually she gave up and hurled herself across the room towards Ash who rose smoothly as she threw her arms around him, the emotion overwhelming her. But even without words, she knew that Ash understood what she was trying to say.

Eventually Mellanie pulled herself away from Ash and looked up into his eyes.

"What will you do?" she asked.

"I will visit each of my old friends." Ash said. "And I will meet Sam. I will say goodbye to each of them, and then come back. Then I will head back out into the wilds."

"And just live out there?"

Ash shook his head. "I know a great deal about Sonia. I know that she has lied to me. She wanted nothing else but to bring me down. But she was played by Cleffa and died before she could give me the full story. I will investigate her past and find out exactly what caused her to hate me so much. It should keep me going for some time."

"Will you ever come back?"

"I will be closer than I used to be." Ash said. "But I am afraid that regular visits are unlikely. This will be goodbye Mellanie."

 **A/N**

 **Well this is on time. Which is frankly a miracle. It shouldn't be, but it is. Just a couple of things from me.**

 **Firstly, this story is very close to its end. It should be two more chapters. I'll aim to have it finished in July.**

 **Secondly, as some people have guessed, this series does not end at the end of this story. Aside from The Missing Years which needs working on, there is a plan for a third and final part to the story. All I'll say on it now is that it will fill in many of the gaps across the two stories thus far and hopefully bring the whole series to a nice conclusion.**

 **Thirdly, there is a lot of hate for Cynthia. While I sympathise with a lot of it, Steven here has explained why she is doing what she is doing. She, like many others in this story, has been a pawn of something more powerful than her. Much of what she has done has not been her fault. But by all means, still hate on her. Don't let me tell you what you can and can't do!**

 **Think that is the lot for now. Until next time.**

 **Iama2p**


	37. Chapter 37

Brock was humming to himself quietly as he worked at the stove, preparing food for the Pokémon at the breeding centre. He still had some spare but had an evening off so wanted to make the most of it. He turned away from the saucepan he had been stirring, ambling across the room to the pile of ingredients he had prepared earlier. Selecting what he needed for this particular batch of food Brock headed back to the stove and tipped it in. He picked up the spoon to stir the saucepan once again but suddenly froze. He slowly turned around and looked across the kitchen. When he saw nobody there he took a sigh of relief. For a moment he could have sworn that there had been somebody behind him.

Turning back to the stove, Brock reclaimed the wooden spoon before jumping with shock as the bell sounded through the breeding centre. Brock put the spoon down again and waited, making sure he hadn't imagined it. When the bell sounded again he headed for the reception.

"I'm sorry, we are closed," Brock said as he opened the door that led through. "How did you get in?"

Brock looked at the man on the other side of the front desk and any further protests died in his throat. "Ash?"

"Good evening Brock," Ash said pleasantly, twirling his hat in his hands. "As for how I got in here, well let's just say that I'm very good at getting places these days."

"I… What are you doing here?" Brock asked. "You are on the run. You escaped prison."

Something flashed across Ash's face and when he spoke his voice was tinged with a hint of regret.

"You believed that?"

"I believe that you were arrested," Brock said. "Nobody would lie about that. Would they?"

"No, they wouldn't." Ash said quietly. "And you are correct, I am meant to be a fugitive."

"Then what are you doing here?" Brock asked again.

"If you want me to go, I will." Ash said. "I understand that this won't be easy for you."

"Leave? No." Brock said as a thought came to him.

Ash smiled at the Pokémon Doctor. "Thank you. As for what I am here for, it is to say goodbye."

There was a moment where Ash's words seemed to hang between them and Brock sighed.

"You are leaving again aren't you." It wasn't a question.

"Indeed," Ash said. "I am going back to where I spent all that time before I became Pokémon Master. Just this time I wanted my old friends to know that I was going."

Brock nodded before gesturing to the door he had come through. "Would you like to come on through? I assume you aren't going anywhere else tonight?"

"No, I'm not," Ash said. "I'm all yours tonight."

Brock smiled slightly. "Then you can come and help. I'm making Pokémon food."

A look of interest flashed across Ash's face. "Really? I'd be happy to give you a hand."

Sometime later Brock put the final pan back in place in a cupboard. On the kitchen side was a huge pile of Pokémon food, in different boxes, waiting to be put away. Brock turned back to Ash, the awkwardness from their earlier conversations gone. As they had talked about Pokémon food and argued over the best conversations Brock forgot that he was talking to such a powerful trainer and treated Ash like any other Pokémon expert.

"I'm still unsure about the food for Psychic-Pokémon. Why do they need such a wide variety of berries? I've never heard of anybody suggesting that."

Ash smiled. "You wouldn't have. It isn't in a book anywhere. I spent seven years with some of the most powerful wild Pokémon in the world. Psychic Pokémon of that strength tend to use their abilities to collect food. Since they are so strong they collect food, including berries, from a huge area."

Ash opened a Pokéball at his waist, causing Espeon to appear in a flash of light. She mewed at Ash and rubbed herself against his leg before she sniffed the air. She looked up at Ash hopefully who chuckled and gestured to Brock. Espeon padded across the room and rubbed herself against Brock's leg, mewing. Brock looked confused.

"What is she…?"

"She wants food." Ash said with an easy smile. "She can smell the food that we made for Psychic-Pokémon."

"Do you want me to feed her?" Brock asked. "Has she eaten?"

Ash laughed. "Brock, she doesn't need any more food. She's being greedy."

Espeon looked across at Ash a baleful look in her eyes that did nothing except make Ash laugh again.

"You know that is true Espeon."

" _Yes, but I'd still appreciate some."_

Brock froze as the voice sounded in his head as well. He looked down at Espeon, his expression somewhere between awe and hope.

"Is that…?"

"Espeon? Yes." Ash answered the half-asked question. "She taught herself to do that."

" _Well, it was either that or teach you to speak like me."_ Espeon taunted. She then turned her gaze back onto Brock. " _I would appreciate some food since it smells so good."_

"I… Well I can't really say no to that." Brock said, pulling a bowl out of the cupboard. He tipped some food in and placed it down next to Espeon who immediately tucked in. Ash watched his Pokémon with a fond expression on his face.

"May I ask… where did you find her?" Brock asked. "I mean, obviously it was in those seven years but…"

"But where precisely in there?" Ash asked. "It was not long after I left home actually. I found her as an Eevee, hiding from an abusive trainer. We left him behind and she decided to follow me. She evolved a few months later and was one of the closest Pokémon after Pikachu left."

Brock looked into his friend's eyes and saw the pain of the story, deciding not to press any further. Instead, he knelt down next to Espeon to look closer at her gleaming coat.

"How did she get so powerful?" Brock asked. "I still remember her all those years ago at the Clash of Legends. She could have flattened the stadium."

"She is still my strongest Pokémon." Ash said. "Charizard strikes with more power but Espeon is the strongest in a fight."

"But how did she get there?"

"Lots of training. She has thrown herself into her training for years."

"I wish I could study her." Brock said wistfully, standing up again. "The condition she is in, it is incredible. She could help me learn so much as a doctor."

"There is no need to be so transparent." Ash said with a smirk. "Although there is not that much that she can help you learn. She is just a normal Pokémon with a lot more strength."

"Transparent?" Brock asked.

"You are a Pokémon Doctor who has just been presented with the strongest non-legendary Pokémon in existence." Ash said with a smile. "It doesn't take a genius to work out that you would want to study her."

Brock flushed but didn't back down. "Can I?"

"I have no idea." Ash said. "But you can ask."

Brock looked at Ash who gestured down to Espeon who was in the process of licking the bowl he had put down for her. She looked up at him.

" _Not bad."_ She told him. " _There are still some berries that are missing that you could include,_ _and you could stand to make it a little less spicy but it was not bad at all."_

Brock looked down at her blankly.

" _The food."_ She said impatiently before looking across at Ash. " _Is he always this slow?"_

"Enough Espeon." Ash said softly. She nodded before looking back up at Brock as Ash spoke to the Pokémon Doctor. "She is teasing you, Brock. She knows that you aren't used to Pokémon that talk to you, so she is making the most of it."

"I see." Brock said uncertainly before looking down at the Sun Pokémon who was sitting at his feet flicking her tail. "May I run some tests on you?" he asked. "Nothing painful, they are all non-invasive and you will barely notice. I mean, of course, you will notice but…"

" _Brock?"_ Espeon said, interrupting him.

"Yes?"

" _Stop babbling."_

Brock opened his mouth but no sound came out. He shut it again before looking across at Ash who looked thoroughly amused at the whole scene.

" _As a thank you for the food, you may run your tests."_ Espeon said.

Brock's face lit up but Espeon kept speaking before he could say anything.

" _However, I doubt we will sleep here so I don't know how long you will have."_

"Oh, I think we can spare some time." Ash said. "She is right Brock, we will not sleep here but if you are willing to work late tonight, you will have some time with her."

"Of course!" Brock said excitedly. "If you come with me into the treatment room we can get started."

* * *

It was some hours later that Ash stood in the reception area of the breeding centre, Espeon by his side. They were facing a very tired, but elated looking Brock across the front desk. He had a folder in his hands that he was clutching as tightly as if it were a new-born baby that he was terrified of dropping.

"Thank you." Brock said sincerely to Espeon who merely inclined her head. She glanced at Ash who nodded and held out a Pokéball causing her to vanish inside.

"She will have enjoyed that." Ash said. "Not just the chance to tease another human, but the chance to show off a bit."

Brock held up the folder almost reverently. "This is incredible. I've never studied a Pokémon like her before. Not one that can help by talking to me."

"She is something." Ash said fondly. "She made the wilds bearable last time."

"What will you do now?" Brock asked as Ash's words seemed to make him calm down.

"I will visit the rest of the old gang." Ash said. "Each of you deserves a proper goodbye."

"Then what?" Brock asked. "Will I get to see you again?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I will be going back into the wilds. There are some things that I need to do, and since I am no longer Pokémon Master, I am free to do them."

Brock was silent for a long moment, unsure of what to say. Seemingly sensing that the time for goodbye had arrived, Ash stepped forwards with his hand extended.

"It has been a pleasure to see you again Brock." Ash said. "Even if it has only been on two brief occasions."

Brock took the hand offered and shook it. As Ash let go he turned away, heading for the door. It swung shut behind him, leaving Brock standing alone, the folder of test results clutched in his hand.

* * *

"With your second ribbon, you are well on your way to this year's grand festival. If you get the ribbons early, will you keep competing in contests?"

Dawn smiled at the journalist who was asking the question, stifling a yawn. She had just won a contest in Lavender Town, only the third contest there ever and was fielding questions from reporters.

"I just want to keep improving. While I might not necessarily enter as many contests, I will keep going into them to rotate my Pokémon and have them all festival ready."

"This was your most dominant win for some time, what has changed?"

"I've had some time to train away from the limelight. I was at the Hoenn League as well, getting some ideas from the trainers there. I am using some of what I learned there."

"From Ash Ketchum, the former Pokémon Master?"

Dawn froze. The question had come from a reporter who had just joined her press conference and was stood at the back of the room.

"Sorry, can you repeat the question?" Dawn asked, her mind racing.

"Of course. It was noted at the Hoenn League that you spent time in the company of then Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum. Did you learn from him?"

Dawn considered the question. "Yes, I did. He was a superb trainer and could teach things to almost anybody."

"What are your thoughts on his abdication?"

Dawn smiled sweetly. "I'm here to discuss contests, not the political situation. I'll leave that one to the trainers."

Half an hour later Dawn shut the door to her hotel room and collapsed onto the bed. She groaned into the mattress before rolling and climbing back to her feet. She quickly changed out of her contest clothes into something far more comfortable before lying down once again. She reached for the television remote, turning on the screen and relaxing in front of it. Her mind was a million miles away from the screen though.

A knock at the door snapped her out of her reverie. She quickly muted the television without looking at it and struggled up, moving towards the door. As she opened it the man on the other side gave her a smile as he held his hat in one hand by his side.

"Good evening Dawn." Ash said. "May I come in?"

Dawn nodded, not trusting her voice to work as she gestured for Ash to come inside. He looked around the room and grinned at her.

"I would have expected you to be in a much more luxury hotel."

Dawn shrugged, opening her mouth but finding words very hard to come by.

"I guess there aren't many in Lavender Town." Ash said before selecting a chair and sitting, looking expectantly at Dawn.

"I… What are you doing here?" Dawn asked shakily.

Ash sighed. "I'm saying goodbye."

Dawn recoiled slightly as if she had been struck. "Goodbye?"

"Yes." Ash said slightly sadly.

"But you've only just come back! Why do you have to leave now?"

Ash raised an eyebrow. "You have to ask?"

"You're running away?"

"No." Ash said, before gesturing to another chair in the room. Dawn ignored him, instead choosing to settle on the bed and gaze at Ash.

"I'm not running away because I can't fight." Ash continued. "I am leaving because the damage a fight would cause is too great."

"What do you mean?"

"Very simply, Cynthia has staked everything on me being forced to abdicate my role. She will retake it herself, banking on the fact that the regions think I am guilty to maintain her power."

"But if it is a power grab then shouldn't you fight?" Dawn asked.

"I considered it." Ash admitted. "I considered it for a long time. But ultimately, it would be selfish to force such a political battle so I can remain Pokémon Master. Not least, Sinnoh is extremely loyal to Cynthia. If I couldn't prove my innocence quickly, we would run the risk of a breakaway region."

"But you are innocent?"

"Yes." Ash said. "I am. But I cannot prove it, and so I will go into exile."

Dawn nodded. "Will we see you?"

"Not often. It is not easy for me to move around completely unseen. I am taking a risk in visiting you and the others but I cannot leave without saying goodbye again."

Ash paused slightly before an amused look flashed across his face.

"I see you haven't used any of the things that we worked on in your contests."

"I'm saving them for the Grand Festival." Dawn said instantly. "I thought they might give me an edge."

Ash chuckled. "Well don't tell May where you got the ideas from."

He rose from his chair. "Best of luck in your future career Dawn. Hopefully, I will see you again one day."

He held out his hand before something flashed across his face. He raised it in the air for a high five. Dawn stared at it before smiling slightly as she met his hand with her own.

* * *

May led Max down the street towards a towering skyscraper. As they walked through the main doors, Max grinned at his sister.

"I still remember when you first told me about this. I couldn't believe that you'd thought sufficiently far ahead."

"What to get a lawyer?" May asked. "When you're as successful as I am…"

"Oh don't start that again." Max laughed. "You and I both know that we've done well in our fields. And that I could beat you in a battle any day."

"And that I would win a contest." May said sweetly. "Anyway, you use him too."

"I know." Max said. "A family lawyer. Imagine that."

They were quiet as they passed through the security by the elevators, taking one up to the thirty-fourth floor. They stepped out to be presented with a front desk, a big sign above it declaring that it was the office of Stringer Adams lawyers. A man in his early twenties was waiting for them.

"Mr Maple, Mrs Shu." He said. "This way please."

They were led into a meeting room with a man and a woman in suits sat on the far side. The young man claimed the third seat on the suit's side as May and Max took their own chairs opposite.

"It is good to see you again May." the woman said with a smile. "What can we do for you?"

May took a deep breath. "It is about my husband."

* * *

When they left the office block nearly two hours later, May felt much better. Drew was going to be given a shock when her lawyers caught up with him, the divorce demand backed up with the threat of legal action for his assault. Beside her, Max was humming quietly as they strode down the street of Rustboro City. Suddenly he froze. It took May several steps to realise that her brother was no longer continuing with her and she turned back to see him.

"What's up, Max?" she asked.

"This is going to sound crazy." Max said. "But I think I just saw Ash."

May looked down at her brother in slight concern. She knew how much he had idolised Ash when he was a child and now that Ash had revealed himself to be as powerful as he was, Max had been hoping for the chance to train under him. It was an offer that had been given and then snatched away by the cruelty of fate, and Max had barely had time to be upset about it with the issues that May had been having herself.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Certain, no." Max mused. "But I saw a man dressed all in black with a Pikachu on his shoulder. He was looking straight at me. Name somebody else like that."

When May didn't say anything, Max sighed.

"I know I sound crazy. I must have imagined it."

"Where do you think you saw him?" May asked. "He surely can't have just vanished."

"Down there." Max pointed into the alleyway between two tall buildings on the other side of the street. While not dirty or run down in any way, nobody seemed to be going down there. Certainly, nobody seemed interested in it. May crossed the street to peer down, with Max following on after her.

"I must have imagined it." Max said again, but he didn't sound convinced. May took an uncertain step into the alleyway, her hand on a Pokéball. A moment later the Pokéball was in her hand but she hadn't released the Pokémon inside.

"I just saw something too."

A second later there was a flash of light, causing them both to shut their eyes tightly against the glare. When they opened them their surroundings had changed. Instead of inside the city, they were stood on a beach. The only features visible in addition to the sea and the cliff that surrounded the beach they were on was an opening roughly two-thirds of the way along the cliff face. A quick glance showed them that there was only one person nearby. Stood in front of them, the wind ruffling his clothes was Ash Ketchum. When he met their eyes he smiled.

"May, Max. It is good to see you again."

Max opened his mouth but for once the Brainiac couldn't think of a single thing to say. May instead rushed forwards, throwing her arms around the slightly surprised Ash who returned the hug after only a moment. To his shock, May immediately burst into tears.

"What's wrong May?" Ash asked softly.

"I didn't think we'd see you again." May managed to get out in a slightly strangled voice as she sobbed into Ash's chest. Ash rubbed her back, seemingly unsure what else to do. After a few minutes where Max awkwardly looked away, May managed to compose herself and withdrew from the hug.

"Well, that didn't go quite as I expected." Ash remarked drily to Max as May started to wipe at her tear-streaked face.

"You should know not to shock my sister like that." Max said conversationally.

"Hmm, you are right as usual." Ash said with an easy grin. "And it helps you I suppose. Give you time to think about what to say."

The smirk was wiped off Max's face. "You did just take us out of the city. You need to give me a few moments."

Ash laughed. "It is good to see you again Max. I am sorry that my offer to train you never came to anything. You would have added something unique to my tutees."

"I don't think it is your fault that you got arrested."

"I am innocent if that is what you are asking." Ash said. "But enough of that. What done is done."

By this point, May had managed to compose sufficiently to re-join the conversation.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"He's saying goodbye." Max answered before Ash could. "Aren't you?"

"Yes." Ash said sadly. "It is dangerous for me to be in the four regions at the moment."

As May immediately looked around to see if anybody was watching them, Ash smiled.

"We are in an extremely isolated part of the beach." he said, before pointing towards a part of the cliff. "The city is a couple of miles in that direction. We couldn't pull you any further without you trying to fight it instinctively. We are safe here though."

May visibly relaxed once again and Ash turned to Max.

"Can you give us a minute, please? If you like I've left Alakazam inside the cave over there, he will do some work with Gardevoir while you wait."

Max's face lit up. "Seriously?"

Ash smiled. "I don't lie. So yes, if you want he will be in there."

Max took off, heading straight for the cave with a Pokéball in his hand. As he vanished inside Ash turned to May.

"I'm saying goodbye to everybody." He started. "But I wanted to talk to you properly."

"What about?" May asked nervously.

Ash didn't answer. Instead, he turned towards the beach. He gestured along it and started walking, May falling into step alongside him instinctively.

"When I first came back, six years ago I was undecided about how I would go about dealing with all of my old friends. When I took my title I was unsure whether I should re-unite, or let you assume that I was dead. And then before I could come to a decision, Misty forced one from me."

"That battle." May said. "When you had to investigate her."

"Indeed. I hope she doesn't hold it against me, but she had left me no choice. But it meant that sooner than I had ever intended I was forced to come face to face with my past. I couldn't reveal myself that day, it would have been thoroughly unprofessional. And then Misty explained how you had all managed to move on without me. I ended up concluding that perhaps it was better off if you all assumed I was dead. You all seemed happy, something that was only reinforced when I kept an eye on you through my Pokémon."

May nodded, unsure where Ash was going with this.

"I will admit now that I was wrong." Ash said. "But it gave me a unique perspective at each of your lives. I feel like I still know you all. I've watched you come back into the contest circuit and hammer Dawn's superiority. I've watched your life carry on, watched you settle down. And watched you get married."

"I…" May started, but Ash stopped walking, turning to face her. The words died in her throat as she felt the dominating presence of the Pokémon Master tower over her.

"I was never Drew's biggest fan." Ash said, his quiet voice at odds with the strength of his presence. "But it was never my place to interfere. So I came to your wedding and hid quietly at the back where nobody could see me."

"You were there?" May asked in shock.

"Yes." Ash said. "I wanted to see somebody who was one of the few people I still considered could be a friend get married. And I remember how happy you looked. And there is now."

May froze. "You know?" she croaked.

"Yes." Ash said. "I know. And I am so sorry May."

He reached out and pulled her into a close embrace for a long moment before releasing her and turning to head back up the beach.

"What do you think I should do about him?" May asked before she could stop herself.

Ash turned back towards her. "I think that anybody who wants something so bad that they will push other people down is despicable. From a man who professed to love you, it is even worse. No matter how many times he says he is sorry, actions speak louder than words and he has shouted very loudly with what he tried to do to you. And if he ever did it in front of my Pokémon, he would be lucky to get away as lightly as he did with Max."

Ash met the gaze of May who caught the determined look in his eye, the hidden steel that had made him so fearsome as Pokémon Master. The look faded as he smiled at her, before turning and striding away.

* * *

Ash headed into the cave to see a host of rocks floating around. As he moved further in, several of them shot forwards before being deflected by unseen forces. He reached Max who was watching with an almost hungry expression.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ash asked.

Max nodded, his head almost moving in a blur. "This is incredible. How is Alakazam so strong?"

"Lots of training." Ash said. "He could probably collapse this entire cave without hurting any of us if he wanted to."

Max whitened slightly. "I'm glad he doesn't want to."

Ash chuckled. "Indeed. Anyway, are you ready for part two?"

"What do you mean?" Max said uncertainly.

Ash glanced up at the two Pokémon who were locked in a battle of psychic strength.

"Alakazam vs Gardevoir. One round. Your objective is to force Alakazam to move."

"Seriously?" Max asked.

Ash nodded. "I did once promise you a battle. No reason why I can't keep that promise now."

Ash looked at Gardevoir. "How about it?"

She nodded enthusiastically. Across the cave, Alakazam looked at Ash with a slight smile on his face. Of all Ash's Pokémon, Alakazam was the one who enjoyed teaching the most, especially when it was other Psychic Pokémon that he was instructing.

Ash turned back to Max.

"Alakazam will fight by himself. I'll be next to you to talk but focus as much as you can on the fight. You obviously won't be able to knock him out, but if Alakazam moves from his spot, you win."

Max nodded before turning to Gardevoir. Before he could give a command, Ash spoke once more.

"Good luck."

* * *

Ash stood on the beach once again, May and Max in front of him. Behind him, the sun was setting over the ocean in a vibrant red sunset. He faced Max first.

"That was a good attempt to stretch Alakazam." Ash said. "I'm sorry that I can't work with you more often, but I hope one session is enough to give you some ideas. Best of luck in any future tournaments."

Max nodded. "It was. Thank you Ash. I'll make you proud."

The corners of Ash's mouth turned up slightly. "I look forward to it." He turned to May. "And I wish you luck in the future as well. I'm sure it isn't as clear cut as Max's, but still."

May tried to hold the tears down as she spoke. "Thank you Ash. And if you can, come back."

Ash inclined his head ever so slightly. "I'm sure I will see you both again. And I look forward to that day."

Before either of them could say anything else, there was a flash of light and they were both gone.

* * *

Misty kicked off from the side of the water, swimming furiously as she headed out. It was one of the good parts about Pallet Town – the coast. Misty loved to swim with her Pokémon and Pallet gave her a chance to do so outside of the confines of a swimming pool. After reaching a distance out she stopped and her Pokémon appeared around her. She rose up on Gyarados' head and gestured to them.

"Start training. If we are truly to be in an Elite Four I want to make us worthy of it. Sam hasn't set the hierarchy yet and I want to be the strongest there."

On the shore, Gary stood with Samuel Oak watching her quietly. Her Pokémon had thrown themselves into their training since Sam had offered a place in his elite four.

"It won't be easy for you." Samuel Oak said. "With her having to spend a great deal of time at Indigo."

"It'll just be a job for her." Gary said with a shrug. "And she always got frustrated when I spent ages on research. She needed something like this."

"That young man has done you a favour then." Oak said.

"He has." Gary said. "It'll be good to work with him. I've only had Lance. While I respect him he never was a friend."

"And Sam is."

"Indeed."

Oak smiled at his grandson as he leaned on the walking stick that he had taken to using since he had returned. "And it will help you both get over Ash."

Gary clenched his fist slightly without even realising what he was doing. "I still can't believe that happened. He is innocent."

Oak sighed. "He is. But that isn't why he has been pushed out."

"Why then?"

"Politics. Once Cynthia's position was stated so publically to back out would have destroyed her prestige. Whether she knows the truth or not, she was committed. She won't destroy her career for Ash, not least because she just got a promotion."

Gary stared at Oak. "But…"

"That's appalling?" Oak asked. "It is. But it is also the way things work at the top level. Loyalty always has a limit and always comes with a price."

Gary shook his head. "You know a lot about it."

"I was the Kanto Professor for more than fifty years, longer than anybody else ever held the job. I saw a host of Pokémon Masters and regional leaders come and go. You learn a few things."

"Then maybe I should have asked for your opinion properly."

Gary froze. He knew that voice coming from behind him but he almost didn't want to turn around.

Oak had no such hesitation turning to face Ash Ketchum.

"I warned you about Sonia."

"And I listened." Ash said. "I was trying to protect you when I warned you off. I hadn't expected you to go after Pidgeot like you did."

Oak chuckled. "One day you'll stop underestimating me."

Ash laughed. "Indeed."

He met Gary's eye as the Kanto Professor turned to face him. Gary looked completely stunned, unsure of what to say.

"You know, I always remember you having a lot to say. Don't tell me that has changed?"

"I… No." Gary said, swallowing to try and unstick his throat. "I just didn't expect to see you."

"Nobody does." Ash said slightly sadly. "And unfortunately I can't stay that long."

"Misty." Gary said suddenly. "She needs to see you."

"She will." Ash said with a slight twinkle in his eye. "In fact, I want to watch this."

He swept past Gary who wordlessly followed, still trying to recover from his shock.

"You've done well for yourself." Ash said as Gary joined him on the very edge of the beach, the water just missing out on lapping over their feet. "You are good at what you do."

"You appointed me." Gary said. "And I didn't even know it."

Ash laughed. "That is very true." He turned to look at Gary. "Look, I know that this is difficult. I've seen everybody else but before I could get to you I was arrested. I wish I could spend more time with you and Misty but I can't. You know that."

"I do. But…"

"But nothing. Friends come and go but the memories remain. I'll remember how I've been to see each of my oldest friends before I go into exile."

Gary looked like he wanted to say something else but eventually decided against it. "We'll miss you. Again."

Ash didn't say anything, merely turning to look out across the water as Misty seemed to focus on something underneath her.

* * *

"Stop training." Misty said suddenly. Her Pokémon formed up around her as Gyarados focused on something underneath the waves. Suddenly a Pokémon appeared, surging forwards to stop just in front of Misty's Pokémon. Misty looked down at the ferocious look on Sharpedo's face in shock.

"What the… Gyarados, Hydro Pump." Misty barked.

The attacked crashed into Sharpedo who shook it off as if it were nothing. The smirk on the Brutal Pokémon's face reminded Misty of something but already Golduck was racing in front of her to block his counter attack, protecting his trainer.

"Fight." Misty ordered. "All of you, knock him back."

Misty's Pokémon immediately started attacking but Sharpedo slipped through them with ease, managing to find time to fire his own attacks back. Misty gritted her teeth as Seaking and Dewgong were hit in quick succession sending them reeling. Before she could recall them Sharpedo launched himself into the air and smashed into Gyarados. The Atrocious Pokémon reeled back from the strike and Misty clung on for dear life. By the time she was able to focus once again, Dewgong was knocked out and Golduck was being battered by Sharpedo. Something about the way the Pokémon moved made Misty hesitate.

"Golduck, stop." She ordered suddenly. Golduck looked up at her in confusion but Sharpedo didn't press his advantage. Misty tapped Gyarados who lowered her down to close to Sharpedo who looked like he had been thoroughly enjoying the fight.

"I know you." Misty said quietly.

Sharpedo nodded.

"Champion. Ash. Where is he?"

Sharpedo smiled and made a beckoning with his fins.

"You want me to…" Misty felt nerves come up once again as Sharpedo nodded. She took a deep breath and reached for her Pokéballs. She recalled each of her Pokémon except Gyarados. Sharpedo waited patiently for her as she slipped off Gyarados' back. Sharpedo floated alongside her and held out a fin. Misty quickly recalled Gyarados before taking hold of it and a moment later was racing through the water, faster than she had ever swum before. Within moments she found herself being deposited on the beach which Sharpedo shot up to stand next to a towering figure in black. The figure knelt down and scratched Sharpedo carefully before recalling him into a Pokéball. Misty clambered to her feet and looked up at Ash.

"You came." She said.

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because I cannot leave without saying goodbye. I can't do that to you twice. I'm not sure anybody would want to challenge the Cerulean Gym again if you went on another rampage."

Misty growled, her hands forming fists as she stepped forwards.

"You did that."

"I did." Ash said. "And I am truly sorry."

"Anyway." Misty took another step forwards. "I'm no longer with the Cerulean Gym. I'm part of the Kanto Elite Four."

"You deserve it." Ash said. "You've come a long way since I beat you six years ago. Sharpedo is impressed."

"Is that why you sent him out?"

"Yes."

Misty took another step forwards, now only a few feet from Ash.

"You could have come back. You lied to me."

Ash bowed his head. "I did."

"You promised to come to Cerulean." Misty accused. "And instead you vanished. This is the first I've seen you for more than a decade."

"Not technically true…" Ash started but Misty had had enough. She threw herself at him, fists flying. Ash took the blows well as he backed up, letting Misty vent her fury at him. Eventually Misty fell back, her anger all gone. She looked up at Ash with tears in her eyes.

"You abandoned me Ash."

Ash sighed. The accusation was, at its core, completely true.

"I never wanted to Misty." Ash said quietly. Gary, who had backed away when Misty's fury became clear, drew a little closer to listen to the story. "I never wanted to leave forever. My plan had been to leave and train and then to come back."

"So why didn't you?" Misty asked as the tears started to leak down her face.

"I couldn't. When Pikachu left… It nearly killed me. Almost all of my Pokémon left me that day. Only a few remained. Pikachu took them all. I couldn't come home like that. My dreams destroyed."

"Why couldn't you go home with him?" Misty demanded. "When he was leaving, why didn't you come too?"

"I don't know." Ash's honesty seemed to be making Misty calm down somewhat. "My Pokémon were like my family and they all left. I wasn't thinking straight. And once they were gone I had no choice."

"Why did they leave?"

Ash turned slightly at the sound of Gary's voice. "The training we did. It was intense. Not all of them were ready for it. Pikachu thought I was changing, that I was becoming a different person. It is why he told you that I was dead. In his mind, the old Ash was dead."

"And is he?" Misty asked softly.

"Not quite. I'm not the same that I once was. But I am still Ash Ketchum. I am still me. And I still remember my old friends Mist."

It was the name more than anything that ended the rest of Misty's anger. She stood in front of Ash with tears streaming down her face before eventually throwing herself at him for a second time. This time she wrapped her arms around her first and oldest friend and clung on like she was never going to let go.

* * *

Late that evening Ash stood just inside the rear entrance to the laboratory in Pallet Town. He was watching Misty and Gary talk about something inside the living room before he sighed. He heard some movement from his side and he turned to see Samuel Oak moving slowly towards him, leaning heavily on the walking stick.

"They are happy." Oak said simply.

Ash didn't say anything, merely turning back to watch the couple again.

"I know you were unsure about whether you did the right thing when you didn't come back for so long." Oak continued. "And are worried about leaving again."

Again Ash didn't answer as Oak reached him and put an arm on the younger man's shoulder.

"I think you are doing what is right." Oak said quietly. "Cynthia will have secured her control by now."

Ash turned to look at the old researcher whose hand fell away. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"I know." Oak said. "Sometimes you just can't control everything."

"I did well though." Ash said, forcing a slight laugh. "And I will come back one day." He sighed. "There is evidence that will clear me. I'm sure of it. I will find it."

Oak held out a hand. "Then I look forward to it."

Ash took the hand and shook it. As he released it he turned back to look into the laboratory. "I do need to go."

"I know." Oak said, turning and heading away. "I will leave you to it."

Ash watched the old man move away, his age finally catching up to him. As he vanished deeper inside, Ash took a deep breath.

"Misty, Gary. It is time for me to leave."

They stopped talking and rose as a pair to come towards him. As they approached, Misty seemed to be preparing herself for a fight. Before she could say anything, Ash cut her off.

"I know what you are going to say." Ash said. "And I'm sorry, I can't."

"And why can't you come back?" Misty asked. "Even if you can't stay here now?"

Ash took a deep breath. "Until I can prove my innocence, wherever I am, I am liable to be arrested. I cannot keep visiting people under those circumstances."

"But…" Misty started, but Gary cut her off.

"Thank you for visiting us Ash. And that invitation to our wedding does stand. If there is any way that you can make it, please do."

Ash inclined his head. "I will try."

Gary held out his hand which Ash shook before turning to Misty.

"This is not goodbye for ever Mist." He said softly. "I will come back one day."

Misty met his eyes with a defiant look. "I will hold you to that Ketchum." She turned and strode away from Ash, vanishing deeper into the laboratory. It was sometime later that Gary was able to find her, by which time the tears had finally stopped flowing.


	38. Chapter 38

Garchomp launched one final attack, his opponent too tired to dodge. As the attack landed, knocking the other Pokémon out, the crowd roared. Cynthia clenched her fist as the announcer's voice rang out above the noise of the stadium.

" _And Garchomp lands the final blow! Cynthia, beaten in this tournament six years ago, will return as the Pokémon Master!"_

The next hour was a blur for Cynthia, lots of handshakes and a brief congratulatory meeting with Lance and Steven who seemed only too happy to hand back all of the responsibility to her. The last couple of months had been tricky for them, unused to the strain of being Pokémon Master as well as leading their regions. Eventually Cynthia found herself at a press conference filled with eager journalists. She answered all of the questions easily, working the room as she had been doing for years. As the conference was coming to an end, there was a final question.

"Cynthia, has there been any sign of Ash Ketchum, your predecessor?"

Cynthia shook her head. "Unfortunately no. Mr Ketchum has up until now evaded all attempts to catch him. We believe that he has fled the four regions. From experience, chasing him out there would be extremely difficult."

"Do you not feel that he should be pursued?"

"In an ideal world, of course, we should." Cynthia said. "However, I cannot justify risking any lives in pursuing him, no matter his crimes. The Pokémon outside of the regions are far more powerful and extremely territorial. Mr Ketchum has some of the most powerful Pokémon in the world, but the majority of people would struggle out there. Until he returns, apprehending him will be impossible."

There was a murmur of agreement from the reporters until the voice of the questioner rang out once again.

"And what about the accusations that Mellanie Rigger has putting forwards?"

"Accusations?" Cynthia asked.

"She has accused you of ignoring evidence in order to reclaim your title as Pokémon Master. That Mr Ketchum is innocent of all the accusations that you have thrown at him."

Cynthia raised herself up slightly to meet the reporter's eye. "I believe that people have a right to their opinion. Miss Riggers dedication and loyalty to her mentor is admirable. However, I stand by the police report on the case. Unless they are presented with new evidence, the warrant for Mr Ketchum's arrest will remain."

"So there is no truth in the accusations?"

"Again, I can only stand by what is put to me." Cynthia said patiently. "It is the role of the police to see investigations through. They believe that there is a case against Mr Ketchum. Until that changes, the Pokémon League's position will remain consistent."

"Can I have a straight answer please?" The reporter continued to press. "Particularly as you were heavily involved in the original investigation into Mr Ketchum. Are you aware of anything that could suggest Mr Ketchum's innocence?"

Cynthia gritted her teeth slightly. "No. No, I am not."

She rose and strode out of the press conference, leaving a room of chattering journalists behind her.

* * *

Mellanie and Sam exited Indigo Plateau together, vanishing into the evening air. Mellanie had been using the fields reserved for Sam to train while her friend worked hard on the administrative side of Kanto after Cynthia won in the World League. He had managed to get down to watch her fight against some of his new Elite Four, Mellanie having narrowly lost to Misty. As both of them had accepted though, it was a match that didn't show much given that Mellanie had been rotating her team to see how some of her squad Pokémon held up against strong opponents. Misty always liked to get into a fight herself after watching a big battle and they didn't come bigger than Cynthia reclaiming her title as Pokémon Master.

"Where to this evening?" Sam asked. Mellanie shrugged. She had been living with him since Mystery Island had vanished two months ago, in the accommodation provided by the Pokémon League for the Kanto Leader. It was easily large enough for a family, meaning that the two of them rattled in the house.

"Just home then? We've got enough food, we can cook and eat at home."

Mellanie nodded and they climbed into the car that was waiting for them. While the residence wasn't far, it was beyond normal walking distance. However, since Sam was too young to drive, he had been forced to keep a Pokémon League driver on permanent call. It had caused a fair amount of amusement in the media, something that he had responded to good naturedly in the few press conferences he had been through since taking his title. As the car drove, Sam watched Mellanie carefully. She hadn't been the same since Mystery Island had vanished, which had been one of the reasons that he had suggested that she moved in with him. She had no other home, refusing point blank to return to New Bark Town. Sam knew that if she hadn't come with him, she would have probably found a hotel. He at least wanted her to have a home, even if he couldn't replace what had been taken from her by Ash vanishing. While he knew that he would miss Ash, Mellanie had always had a deeper connection to their old mentor. Ash was the first person who had ever made her feel like she had a home that she could always come back to. And now that was gone.

As the car pulled up outside his house, Sam thanked the driver and climbed out, Mellanie following him in silence. He led her up the path into the house, shutting the door behind them. It was only when Sam focused back on his home he smelt something.

"Is that… food?" he asked, sniffing the air.

Mellanie didn't answer, pulling a Pokéball from her waist and advancing down the corridor. As she reached the door a short way down, she turned into it before letting out an exclamation of delight and charging through it. Sam followed more cautiously, before also relaxing when he looked into his kitchen.

Ash met Sam's eye from across the room as he released Mellanie from the hug that she had thrown herself into. She took a step back and looked up at the former Pokémon Master.

"What are you doing here?" Mellanie asked.

"I barely got a chance to say goodbye last time." Ash said as he turned his attention back to the stove that he was cooking on top of. "Did you honestly think that I would just walk away for good?"

"I…" Mellanie stammered but Ash merely laughed good-naturedly.

"Don't worry Mellanie, I am only teasing you."

"So why are you here then?" Sam asked as he moved into the room. "To say goodbye again?"

"I wanted to see how you were both doing." Ash said. "You were my first students and by far the youngest. Since I left you've both gone through quite an adjustment. I wanted to make sure you were both managing. And I was back for something else."

"What?" Mellanie asked instantly.

Ash chuckled. "Suffice it to say, I intend to have a little chat with our new Pokémon Master."

Sam looked at him curiously. "Why are you telling me this? I now work for Cynthia"

"Because your loyalty is to Kanto, not to Cynthia." Ash said. "Striking a balance is difficult but essential. There will be a lot of pressure on you to fall in line with whatever Cynthia demands but that is not what you have to do. You are now the leader of Kanto and have to act as such. Cynthia may never tell you what will happen in our meeting but I want you to know."

"What will you say?" Mellanie asked.

"I'll reiterate the threat I made last time I spoke to her. She has crossed one path too many and there is no coming back in my eyes. I can no longer trust her." Ash turned away from the stove and smiled down at Mellanie. "Similar to what you said. Except I can be a lot more forceful."

"Are you suggesting that I can't intimidate?" Mellanie demanded.

Sam laughed. "I think he's suggesting that few can intimidate as well as he can."

Ash gestured to Sam. "He said it."

"When will you go?" Mellanie asked.

"Tonight. The food is for you since I had some time. There is only one other thing that I have to do."

"Which is?"

There was a sparkle in Ash's eye. "Explain what I've been up to of course."

* * *

Sam pushed his plate away from him. Next to him at the table, Mellanie had finished a few minutes ago.

"I think I've missed your cooking more than anything else." Sam said with a grin.

Ash chuckled. "Well, neither of you look like you are starving."

"We aren't." Mellanie said. "But the standard of our food has definitely fallen. Pokémon food, not so much."

"Guess you should have paid more attention to my cooking lessons."

Sam looked slightly embarrassed. "Probably."

"Anyway." Ash leaned forwards from where he had been leaning back in his chair as they ate. "I believe I promised you an explanation."

The attitude in the room changed subtly. Gone was the casual camaraderie of a moment ago. Sam and Mellanie were completely focused on Ash's every word.

"As I explained before, I intended to retreat to the wilds to investigate Sonia. Find her motives, understand what drove her. Find a way to protect myself against a similar opponent."

"Will it help you return?" Mellanie asked.

"Unfortunately not. Cynthia has lain out her stance quite clearly. I will not be able to return now, no matter what I can turn up."

"Then why are you doing this?" Sam chipped in.

"Because I still want to understand what happened." Ash said. "And I have nothing else to do. Can I carry on please?"

Mellanie and Sam nodded.

"We have been investigating the locations we know that she was far more closely. With the assistance of the Pokémon out there we are able to make some headway."

"They are loyal to you again?" Mellanie asked, ignoring Sam's look at her second interruption.

"Yes." Ash said simply. "Without Sonia or Cleffa they have all fallen back in line. It rapidly became apparent that both Sonia and Cleffa had been working for far longer than we anticipated. As best we can ascertain they started work just over five years ago."

"Sorry, five years?" Sam's voice was disbelieving.

"Yes." Ash said. "Which has made tracing it rather tricky. But we have made progress. Patience is required. There is a host of leads that we will be spending time following up. But we have come across Sonia's underlying motive. Or more precisely, her background."

Ash looked across the table at the eager faces of Mellanie and Sam.

"Cleffa did not lie to me at the end. She told me that Sonia wanted to bring me down because I killed somebody close to her. Cleffa was right. It was Agent."

Ash rose and started pacing. It had taken him a fortnight of work to find the Pokémon who knew about them. A Bronzong that had known both Agent and Sonia. Bronzong had been close to Agent and explained how Ash's enemy had been friends with a huge number of Pokémon. Bronzong hadn't wanted to talk about Sonia but Ash had eventually persuaded him.

After Agent died Sonia had come to Bronzong, Cleffa at her side. Sonia had been crazed, demanding to know how it could have happened. How her lover's friends had let him die. Bronzong had barely escaped with his life under the onslaught from Cleffa. It had become apparent that Bronzong was not the only Pokémon that Cleffa had attacked on Sonia's orders. The two of them had targeted all of Agent's closest friends, satiating Sonia's desire for revenge. Until she turned her attention on the man who had killed her lover. And she had come after Ash.

"Cleffa knew that she would want to come after me eventually." Ash said. "And because Agent stayed in the shadows, he never befriended the strongest Pokémon like I have. He was close to anonymous Pokémon. Wherever he was, they knew about him, but those who are loyal to me never knew. It has been illuminating."

"Did you get a name for Agent?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid not." Ash said. "Pokémon don't set as great stock by names as we do."

Mellanie shifted slightly in her seat, causing Ash to turn his attention to her.

"Mellanie?"

"You haven't found anything that can bring you home?" she asked quietly.

Ash returned to his seat and looked across the table into the girl's eyes.

"I was never going to." He said gently. "Sonia and Cleffa may have been blinded by the desire for revenge but they laid their trap well. Five years is a long time to have plans in motion, and it was carried through by a fanatic in Cleffa. She did more than I ever thought was possible."

"Is there a danger from Pokémon?"

Ash turned away from Mellanie to answer Sam's question.

"No. Your region is safe. Cleffa was the driving force behind the attacks. With her gone, peace will return. As I believe it has."

Ash rose from his chair again and looked down at his first two tutees.

"It is time for me to depart. I will do my best to keep an eye on you both in the future. And I wish you the best of luck in your future careers."

Ash held out his hand for each of them to shake. Sam took it and nodded to his mentor.

"Thank you for everything Ash."

He turned and walked out, leaving Ash to say goodbye to Mellanie who looked on the verge of tears.

"I won't forget you." Mellanie promised as she came around the table and threw her arms around Ash instead of taking his hand. "Cynthia will pay for this."

Ash smiled at her one final time. "She is only doing what she thought was best. Do not hate her for what she did."

Mellanie let go of her mentor. "Then what? Shouldn't I try to beat her? I shouldn't try to clear your name?"

Ash shook his head. "No, if that is what you want to do, then you should do it. Just don't use revenge as your motivation. Do it because it is the right thing to do." Ash hesitated before pressing on. "Just look at where revenge got Sonia and Cleffa."

Mellanie opened her mouth to speak but Ash cut across her, his voice raised.

"I'm ready Alakazam."

He vanished in a flash of light, leaving Mellanie stood watching where he had been, tears running down her face.

* * *

Cynthia collapsed into the chair in her office. She had considered going home after her duties at taking her title but was too full of energy. Her mind whirled with the events of the last few weeks at the World League and in the months before then. How she had forced her predecessor away.

Whether what she did was right or not was something that had been on her mind a great deal. Wondering whether she had made a mistake. The way that the four regions had fallen into line when she took over with Lance and Steven had gone some way to persuading her that she might have been right. She had brought an end to the instability, although that had been benefitted greatly by the way that Pokémon had stopped fighting. Cynthia was still unsure what might have caused that but she had her suspicions. Even after he had vanished Ash Ketchum was still making his influence felt. The insomnia that had followed her after she had made her decision had slowly faded with the passage of time and the lessening of the stress. Public opinion certainly seemed to have aligned itself behind her, convincing her that even if not everybody approved she had at least made a decision that she didn't need to be wracked with guilt over. Although she suspected that she would never truly forgive herself.

She sat up and pulled a file on her desk towards her, left for her by the police. They were still hunting Ash, but she didn't have much hope of them finding him. If she was completely honest with herself she wasn't sure if she wanted him found. Eventually, people would move on and Ash could be left in peace. Cynthia opened the file and stopped. It was completely empty. Cynthia rubbed her eyes and looked again, but there was still nothing there.

"What the…" Cynthia said, reaching for the phone. Before she could lift it, she heard a voice.

"I suppose congratulations are in order for you."

Cynthia took her hand away from the phone and looked across the room to where Ash Ketchum had appeared, Espeon by his side.

"After all, you have taken my title." Ash continued, advancing slowly. "You have forced me into exile. You must think that you have won."

"I…" Cynthia stammered as she looked up at the towering figure of her predecessor. "No, it isn't…"

"And yet you have justified it." Ash said softly, his voice silencing Cynthia instantly. "You claim to have done it for the people. You wanted to ensure that there were no problems. That the regions were put first. I wonder, how will they react when they find out that you lied to them and that you were duped by the very same people who caused Pokémon to attack humans? Especially now that you've denied knowing anything about me being innocent."

Ash cocked his head as Cynthia looked up at him, unable to form a word. Eventually, Ash shrugged and sat down in a chair, looking across the table at Cynthia. Espeon curled up at his feet.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Ash said quietly. "You have made your case. I will be returning to exile once again."

"I'm sorry." Cynthia croaked. "I thought I was doing what was right."

"Oh, you were." Ash said conversationally. "Except you were only doing what was right for you. Not what was right for anybody else."

Cynthia sat up a little straighter in her chair. "That is unfair."

"I did warn you." Ash continued, ignoring her. "I did warn you that you were close to a line that you couldn't come back from again."

"I never meant it to carry on so far." Cynthia said, her voice almost pleading. "When Mewtwo cleared… whatever it was that Cleffa did to us, I was horrified. We've been swept up in events that were bigger than us."

"In that you are correct." Ash said. "This was much bigger than you. Bigger than me even."

"Why did they do it?" Cynthia asked.

"That is what I've spent the last two months attempting to find out."

"And?" Cynthia was now leaning forwards, on the edge of her chair.

"You never found the right person." Ash said with a wry smile. "Sonia was as much a pawn in Cleffa's plan as you." Ash took a deep breath. "Sonia was involved with Agent. His death caused her to want revenge against me. Cleffa used that."

"She was a…" Cynthia's voice trailed off.

"No." Ash said. "I do not believe that she was as extreme as Agent. She merely loved him."

"And Cleffa?"

"A bit more interesting." Ash said. "She believed that Pokémon were meant to be stronger than humans. Her driving desire was to have Pokémon back on top. Have them dominant once again."

Cynthia whitened slightly. "Does that mean that they are coming for me?"

Ash looked her directly in the eye. "No. Under my stewardship, humans and Pokémon came closer together than ever before. And I faced down the legendary Pokémon that are dominant over the world. Without me, Pokémon will feel dominant again."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Cynthia asked.

Ash leaned forwards, the full force of his presence hitting Cynthia. "Because rightly or wrongly, you now lead the world. Without me, the regions will fall into place behind you. I believe they already have. You should at least know how you got to where you are."

Ash rose and turned away, Espeon following him.

"Do you blame me?" Cynthia asked quietly.

Ash turned slightly, looking over his shoulder. "Without you, Cleffa's plan would never have gotten so far. Sonia might still be alive. Cleffa might still be alive. And there are other things I could have done in the time that I was under arrest."

"That's not an answer."

Ash reached down to his waist and pulled off a Pokéball as he turned to face the new Pokémon Master. He pressed the button on the front and the ball opened but no Pokémon appeared. Ash looked down at Cynthia.

"This was Charizard's. He is busy trying to restore peace to parts of the Wilds. The peace that Cleffa destroyed. Recent events should have given me influence over almost all Pokémon in the Wilds, yet some of them are still fighting me. The remnants of Cleffa's support that was stirred up because you allied yourself to her. You joined forced with an extremist Pokémon who would do anything to win. And you allowed yourself to be tricked by that same Pokémon."

"I was affected by Psychic-Pokémon!" Cynthia protested.

Ash looked down pityingly at her. "You were far too easily affected. It can be broken free of easily enough. So yes, I blame you. I understand why you did what you did, and I understand why you felt the need to retake my title. But I still blame you."

Cynthia forced herself to look into the eyes of the man stood in front of her. "I'm sorry."

Ash inclined his head slightly. "I know. And when I return, you will have to face a reckoning. Until then, you have to lead the world."

Ash turned and vanished into the gloom of the office, his footsteps fading. Cynthia slowly rose to her feet, to see the paper she had been looking for on her desk. The wind whistled through the office as she stared at where Ash had vanished, carrying a voice as quiet as a whisper.

"I will return."

 **A/N**

 **Well, that is the end of A World Divided. I hope the name made eventual sense! I could have said how close I was to finishing when I released chapter 37, but nah. Still, I've finished in July as promised! I don't need as long a note as The Lost Master so I'll leave it here instead of as a separate chapter.**

 **Firstly, thank you for all those who have read, reviewed and generally commented on this story. I do genuinely read every single review and message I get about my writing, so it is appreciated.**

 **What I'm planning on doing next. There is a finale in the works for the Lost Master series, but it won't be coming out for a while. There are two reasons for this. Firstly, I have a lot of half-written stuff for The Missing Years that has fallen by the wayside as my focus was turned onto A World Divided. My focus will initially be on working on those. Secondly, I am beginning to burn out. This story is over 200,000 words and has been written in just over a year. Put into context that requires me to write 600 words every single day for more than a year, which is usually at least an hour's work. Every day. I need a break from regular updates. I will probably look to launch Redemption in early 2018 when I've had a chance to recover my drive to write regularly again. The plan for it is to be substantially shorter than the first two in the series, but then A World Divided was meant to be shorter than The Lost Master and it ended up being nearly as long, so that is definitely not confirmed. I'm actually looking forward to it, both with having my drive back and some of the ideas that I'm planning.**

 **I think that is pretty much it. I hope I haven't left too much unanswered in this, but if there is something which you are desperate to know, I might be able to help. Unless it is a planned part of Redemption, I don't mind clarifying things. There have been a couple of reviews that I am answering through PM since they are quite small points to clarify, instead of putting them here.**

 **Until the start of the next story. I'll put a notification here as well when I release it.**

 **Iama2p**


End file.
